Harry Potter and the Unfortunate Son
by Beletrium
Summary: CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN. SEE LAST CHAPTER FOR DETAILS. AU. What if Harry begins at Hogwarts on good terms with Dudley? What if Quirrell isn't evil? What if Harry befriends someone unlikely? This story begins when Harry learns about Hogwarts. This is the first of what will hopefully be seven 'books'.
1. Prologue

_**Harry Potter and the Unfortunate Son**_

_**Authors Note 1**_

**THIS IS A MUST-READ FOR NEW READERS! DO NOT CONTINUE WITHOUT READING THIS!**

**First of all, thank you for choosing to read my story, but you do need to know something. I have been away from this series for quite some time now, and I have decided to re-write it to be more in line with my current writing style. As such, a new story will be posted in approximately 24 hours (currently Monday 17 December, 11:30pm Australian Time [AEST]) but it could be earlier. While the plot will not differ too much from this one, and you should feel free to go right ahead and read this, the new one will be an improved version that I will hope to update once a day. If you want to read this one, go ahead. If you would rather wait, the other one is coming and this one will stay here. That is all.**

_**Author's Note 2**_

**This fanfic is an AU story that will start from Harry's first year. This will hopefully be the first of seven stories. Things **_**will **_**be different here, so don't come in to this story expecting anything like the canon books.**

**While I think of it, I have nothing against the canon book series. Yes, there are inconsistencies and yes, I will be correcting as many of them as I can but I still think that the series in itself was superb. What I write in this series, however, will only follow canon to a point. If something seems off to you then just assume I changed it, even though I probably screwed up if I'm being truthful. If something is too different feel free to let me know and I will do my best to rectify that if I feel the need to.**

**I think I have rambled on for long enough so I will now stop. I hope you enjoy my story and please review. It will motivate me to finish all seven.**

**Beletrium**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

A small boy, no older than 15 months, sat in his crib listening to the fascinating sounds of everything around him. He could hear some birds tweeting and the wind rustling through the oak tree from outside the open window close to where his head lay. He could even feel a slight, cold breeze coming through the window and blowing his jet-black hair around slightly. The boy laughed at the feel of the breeze, though his laugh was more of a small squeak. He moved his little head to look around his room. Though it was getting dark very quickly, it was easy to see that the room was painted blue but there were a lot of emerald green objects like his bedspread and some clothes.

"Mummy!" he shouted when he saw the emerald green objects scattered around the room. He associated anything that shade of green with his mother because of her wonderful eyes. It was at that moment that his mother walked into the room with a very pleasant, happy look on her face. He looked up at her, smiled and giggled. He watched her long, flaming red hair blow a little with the slight breeze and her beautiful green eyes sparkled when she looked at him.

"My, my," his mother said to him with a fake annoyed look on her face followed quickly by a smile. "Look who's awake."

She picked him up and twirled him around. He loved it when she did that because he knew he would be getting kisses from her afterward. That he did. He giggled as she laughed and looked at the open window that the breeze was blowing through. "That's why it is so chilly in here," she said cheerfully as she closed the window. "Did Daddy leave the window open again?" She asked her son with a throaty laugh as he gave her a cheeky smile.

"Birdy!" Shouted the little boy, suddenly remembering why the window was open. His father had been letting birds come to the windowsill and allowing his son to feed them with seeds from his hand.

"Oh, so that's why it was open, was it? You were feeding _another_ bird were you?" his mother asked as she put him down in the crib and began to tickle him making him laugh loudly while she did until his door burst open quickly but quietly.

"Daddy!" Cried the little boy still getting over the tickling his mother had given him but squirming at the sight of his father. He looked at the tall man with black, very untidy hair and hazel eyes which were encased by round rimmed glasses who had walked into the room with a big grin on his face as he saw his wife and son playing. He went over to his son, gave him a kiss on the cheek and handed him a small red ball to play with.

"Really James? The Quaffle again? You know how he likes the Snitch. Are you really trying to get him to follow in your footsteps at only 15 months old?" asked his wife with a smile on her face. Slightly more seriously she added, "By the way, dear, you left the window open while you were feeding the birds again. You know it's getting cold. It is the end of October after all. We don't want Harry to get sick."

"I know, Lily, he just fell asleep in my arms and I put him to bed and I forgot about the window. He looks alright now," James said as he looked over at Harry who had dropped the Quaffle already and had found the toy Golden Snitch, which he always kept near him, to play with and playfully moved it around in his hands. "Oh well. At least he'll be in a good position I guess," He said with a slight longing in his voice. Lily moved and put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Yes he will. By the way, when is Sirius getting here? I've already got dinner done, I just need for him to get here and for you and him to devour it like you always do," Lily said with a smirk on her very pretty face.

"Hey!" James shouted in mock anger. "I always love your cooking. And so does Sirius. If we didn't we would definitely not 'devour' it. I think you're one of the best cooks in the world."

Lily laughed at that. "I love you James Potter."

"I love you too, Lily," He leaned over and kissed her lightly. "Sirius should be here soon."

At that moment there was a sharp intake of breath from the crib and a look of amazement spread across Harry's young face as he saw a beautiful shaggy, silver dog walk through the open door. "Pa'foo'!" He shouted still in awe of what he was seeing. Lily and James looked at each other with concern written on their faces.

"Sirius doesn't usually use his Patronus to send messages," James said quietly, obviously worried. And not long after James said that a familiar voice came was heard in the room.

"He knows where you are. _He's_ coming! I am going after the traitorous bastard!" said a voice that emanated from the silver dog that came out very angry and rushed. There was also a hint of worry and concern there as well. Lily and James both looked at each other in horror, the colour draining from both of their faces. It seemed like forever before the other spoke.

"James..." Lily started but began to break down in tears and clung to James before giving a start and running to Harry, snatched him up but before she could leave the room James stopped her.

"Don't leave. I'm going to head him off. If you see anything that seems final, run. Just run. I'll try to defend this house, and you and Harry as much as possible. Whatever you do, don't let that..._thing_ touch my son."

James had a glint in his eye which Lily knew instantly was one that showed he was serious and she should do what he said. So she simply nodded quickly clinging to Harry for her life. "I love you Lily Potter," Said James in nothing above a whisper while he kissed his wife and then his son. "I love you too Harry. I hope you know that."

"Oh, James," Lily cried as she flung herself and Harry into his arms. "Of course he knows. He loves you. I love you too."

At this point it was hard for her to say anything because of the tears flowing down her face. At that, James kissed her and Harry again and turned to leave the room quickly. Harry wanted to leave his mother's arms but he sensed that something was wrong so he didn't budge as she held him close to her. She had her back to the window and Harry was able to see outside. It was now dark. Lily was muttering things to her son but he didn't take very much notice especially when he heard a laugh from outside. A high cruel laugh. Lily started to cry again and whimpered constantly but never let Harry leave her. Harry could see a lot of pretty lights outside the window.

"Daddy!" He screamed when he saw the lights. Harry had only ever seen lights like that from his father and Padfoot. Lily realised that he could see outside the window and turned to an angle where neither he, nor she could see out the window.

That didn't help shield him from the massive bright green light that came a few minutes later. When this happened Lily let out a high pitch wail which made Harry jump. All of a sudden Lily was weeping uncontrollably and Harry felt sad because he had no idea why she was sad. What had happened? What was the green light? He had never seen _that_ one before. Why was his mummy upset? He looked into her now open emerald green eyes. They weren't sparkling. He crept up and gave her a kiss on the cheek and looked again. They were sparkling now. He liked it a lot when they sparkled.

Lily even managed a weak smile before she heard slow, deliberate footsteps creeping up the stairs towards the area of the house where Harry's room was located. Lily had waited too long to get out. Lily walked quickly to the window before whimpering. She couldn't apparate from inside the house so she immediately reached into her pocket and very quickly pulled out her wand and pointed it towards the door while still clinging to her young son, shaking nearly uncontrollably.

The footsteps stopped. Lily's breathing quickened as she began to become worried.

BANG!

Lily jumped at the sound and squeezed Harry very hard, not making a sound. Harry knew enough not to cry out in pain. Luckily it was not the door in front of her. It must have been her and James' room, Lily figured. She let out a whimper when she realised all too quickly that the green light had not come from her husband. She did not lower her wand however and kept it pointed at the door, albeit with very shaking hands. If only they hadn't put an anti-disapparation ward around the house.

BANG!

A second crash and Lily jumped again at this one, but not quite as much as before and she didn't grasp Harry quite as hard. She didn't even lower her wand even a centimetre. She began to hear footsteps again but closer to her. Her heart sank straight into her stomach. She knew what was coming. She had no way to stop it. The best she could do was protect her son.

She looked at her young son and realised that he had been looking into her eyes for a while. She smiled at the thought of her beautiful young son who she hoped would grow to be an amazing man. She leant over and kissed him with tears standing in her eyes. "I love you Harry," She told her son in a very quiet and worried voice.

"I love you mummy," Harry said in an equally quiet but amazingly less worried voice. He smiled at her and his eyes shone like a star. A few tears escaped Lily's eyes. She quickly looked out of the window at Godric's Hollow. She loved living here. It was beautiful. Something wonderful to see of a morning. More tears escaped. All the while she never lowered her wand even once. She looked back at the door and prepared for the worst.

BANG!

The door blew in and she instinctively turned to protect her son. She put her son in his crib and turned to face him. _If he's going to touch Harry he will have to kill me first. I will _die_ before he touches Harry_, she thought while anger rose into her throat. The man walked slowly into the room but to Lily's surprise he moved to brush right past her and head straight for Harry.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM!" Lily screamed at the man. He turned to look at her with his red eyes that were almost like slits. Her heart skipped a beat when he looked at her. She was shaking but she still had her wand firmly in her hand and was not looking to let it go at any moment. The shaking had subsided as Lily realised that fighting was the only thing she could do to protect her son.

"What makes you think you can stop me?" The man who had many names asked her with a sneer on his face. He had a surprising voice. It would seem like this man would have an intimidating voice but in reality it was not very intimidating at all. It really didn't need to be. His presence was intimidating enough. "You are a mere Muggle. No Muggle yet has ever put up a fight."

"I am a witch!" Lily tried to shout at him but her voice broke halfway through the sentence and she couldn't manage it.

"Really?" the evil man asked with yet another sneer. "And what makes you think you deserve that title? Your parents were muggles. Your grandparents, also muggles. Their parents as well. So in my mind you do not deserve to be called a witch! You are a muggle! I DESPISE ALL MUGGLES!" The last sentence was almost a screech as he obviously believed in everything he was saying whether it was true or not. This man was obviously completely deranged. Deranged but powerful.

Lily's anger rose into her throat again. "Why?" she asked with a very angry tone about it. She felt as if she was looking evil in the eye. She also hoped that if she stalled for long enough Sirius or Remus or maybe even Albus would turn up somehow. It was a long shot but it was all she could do. _Anything to protect Harry_.

"WHY? My father was a muggle! He left my family when it all got too 'rough' for him. Luckily for me I found him...and killed him," he said in a creepily offhanded tone. "Now, if you will step aside you foolish girl, I will do what I came to do. If your husband wasn't so foolish he could have lived as well. This is your first warning. Step aside and you will be spared." It finally dawned on Lily why he was here. It wasn't for her or James. It was for Harry. _The prophecy_, she thought sadly. She began to panic as it dawned how important it was for Harry to survive.

"Not Harry, please no, don't kill him, take me, kill me instead!" She pleaded longingly with the man staring at her with the red slits of eyes.

"This is my last warning," The man told her calmly but with a sneer as if he wasn't even considering leaving her alive. Lily started to cry.

"Not Harry! Please...have mercy...Not Harry! Please. I'll do anything." At this point she was pleading but she wasn't going down without a fight. She raised her wand and started to do something she had hoped she would never have to, "Avada..."

"Expelliarmus!" the red-eyed man cried. Lily lost her wand and turned straight to Harry and looked into his eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"I love you Harry," She said quietly, silently brushing her hands on his forehead.

"Avada Kedavra!" screamed the evil man and Lily slumped to the floor. There was a high, shrill laugh when this happened. Harry looked on not knowing what was happening.

"Now, child. You will cause me no grief. I, Lord Voldemort, have defeated a prophecy, something which no man has ever done. I am the strongest wizard ever to have lived. Goodbye, Harry Potter," he looked at the child who smiled at the mention of his name. This angered Lord Voldemort immensely. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he shouted as his wand pointed directly at the child's head. As Voldemort finished the words, he felt a shiver go down his spine. Normally this was reserved for the pleasure of killing, but this time he noticed something. There was something of an emerald green shield spreading around the child. It was too late. The curse had already left his wand and, when it hit the little boy's shield, rebounded on him. He didn't slump to the ground. He was hit but his body simply turned to dust.

The child remained in his crib, no longer smiling but crying loudly. He felt something sharp and painful on his forehead. He didn't know what it was but he didn't have time to do anything, as he fell backwards and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 1: Everything Changes

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Everything Changes<strong>_

A man stood in front of Harry Potter's face. A very old man, judging by the looks of his long silvery grey beard and hair. He wore golden half-moon spectacles and Harry could tell that had a smile on his face. The rest of his face, however, was obscure. It was almost as if he didn't have one. The man turned around and left him and Harry heard the very distinct sound of a motorcycle being started and moving away quickly. Then, as was usual in these dreams, Harry saw a flash of green light, felt a great sense of impending doom, and heard a high-pitched, cruel laugh which made him shiver.

Harry woke with a start, drenched in sweat and he found himself wrapped in the dust covered sheets on which he slept on. That was the third time that week that he had that exact same dream, with absolutely no differences to it. It always ended with him waking like he woke now. _What is it with this dream?_ Harry thought exasperatedly as he rubbed at his lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead that had, as it always did after the dream, started to prickle. He sat up and looked around the tiny room, if you could call it that, and slowly, with shaking hands, put his black, round rimmed glasses with tape holding the bridge together, on. It was extremely dark, but then it always was as he didn't have a window and no light could get through the closed grate on the door.

Harry lived in the cupboard under the stairs. His aunt and uncle made him live there because they didn't like him at all; a statement which Harry felt was a very large understatement. They often encouraged their son, who was born only a month before Harry was and was essentially the same age, to pick on Harry in the most brutal ways possible and when he did they did not so much as bat an eyelid, but in fact seemed pleased at what was occurring to Harry.

Harry and his cousin were not treated equally at all. Their son was, to them, an angel and could do no wrong. Harry on the other hand seemed to do something wrong by simply breathing. He heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall which were amplified due to Harry's position. He gathered from the speed and intensity of the sound that it was his cousin.

As he reached the stairs Harry's cousin decided to run up and down them a couple of times and then jump where he knew Harry was underneath him. This caused all amounts of dust and dirt to fall from the roof of the cupboard onto where Harry was sitting. The only thing that made it bearable was that Harry knew that running up and down stairs would cause his cousin to lose his breath. Harry heard a laugh from above while he was coughing and spluttering. As he was pulling on his socks, carefully removing the spiders from them, he heard a quick rapping on the door.

"Get up! Now!" This was Aunt Petunia screaming at him as she did every morning. She rapped a few more times on the small grate as well for good measure. "Hurry up!"

Harry was used to this treatment. It was like a morning ritual to Petunia Dursley. This 'ritual' also included craning her neck to look into her neighbours' backyards, a pastime which Harry always found strange, puttering around the kitchen worried about what people would think of her and tending to her husband and child who both seemed to be too large to do anything for themselves any more. Because of her apparent stress about everything around her she was very skinny, at least compared to the other members of her family besides Harry. She seemed to take immaculate care of herself, particularly her medium-length blonde hair. Aunt Petunia truly believed she was better than pretty much anyone at all, though Harry knew this to be an absolute lie.

When Harry opened the door to the cupboard he slept in, he heard his cousin running and laughing again, pushing him back inside and slamming the door shut. Harry groaned and wondered silently how anyone could possibly think that doing that was remotely funny or 'cool'. He got up again and entered the kitchen where he saw his cousin already sitting down to his 'hearty' breakfast of sausages and bacon wrapped in pancakes.

Dudley Dursley was a very large 11 year old with a mop of blonde hair on his head and had blue eyes. It seemed, to Harry, that Dudley's chair should have been made bigger for him. Harry had never liked Dudley because Dudley had always found time in his life to make his life miserable. Dudley, and more often than not his best friend Piers Polkiss, used violence to the very best of their abilities and frequently saw fit to use Harry as their personal punching bag.

Sitting next to Dudley was a man who looked to be the size of a small whale. Vernon Dursley was known to the family as the undisputed head of the household. He had black hair but, unlike his nephew, he kept his hair neatly parted and never looked at all scruffy. He had a thick black moustache and no discernable neck. It was a sight to see Uncle Vernon get angry because his face would go a very deep shade of purple and Harry always thought he looked rather funny when that happened even though he was nearly always on the receiving end of the anger.

Harry got to work, cooking breakfast for himself. If you can call making toast and having only a light spread of butter on it cooking. Harry was just lucky that Dudley and Uncle Vernon had already been fed otherwise he would have been forced to make theirs for them as well. He put the bread into the toaster when he heard Aunt Petunia behind him.

"Don't burn it!" she barked at him. She didn't trust Harry in the slightest despite that he had used a toaster hundreds of times in his short life.

"I won't Aunt Petunia," Harry replied for what had to be the millionth time in his life. It was all he could say to her warnings as it was all she really wanted from him. Anything more and she would yell at him. Anything less and she would yell at him. Yelling seemed to be fun for her, though Harry thought the stress would be bad.

"You had better not. That toaster is virtually brand new and you wouldn't want to be the one to ruin it now would you?" she asked him matter-of-factly, not really expecting an answer at all. Harry turned to look at her and saw she was glaring at him as if she wanted him dead. _That look again_, Harry thought feeling rather annoyed. During the whole exchange Uncle Vernon and Dudley never once looked in his direction, focusing all of their efforts on attempting to see the television from where they were sitting.

Harry ate quickly and left to his cupboard to think. He thought about many things during the long days at Number 4, Privet Drive. On this particular day his thoughts lingered on his dreams for a particularly long time. He had had these dreams for as long as he could remember but nothing from them made any sense.

In one of the rare moments that he let his mind wander it occurred to him that his birthday was just two weeks away and that he would turn eleven. It really didn't seem like a big deal to him because the Dursley's only ever acknowledged it with really poor gifts. _I wonder what it will be this year? Dog food? A piece of paper? A tissue?_ Harry thought bitterly to himself. He never liked his birthday at all. At least no more than any other day. It was just another day to him.

The next day, after Petunia had woken him up with a start, he made breakfast for himself and, much to his dismay, Uncle Vernon and Dudley as well. It didn't go down well at all with complaining from the other two about a lot of supposed 'problems' with Harry's meal. "The toast is too dry – Did you even cook this bacon? – Is this an egg? Tastes more like paper to me." Harry bore these comments because he knew they were wrong and they ate it all anyway. _Ungrateful gits_.

After breakfast Harry decided to go outside and lay on the grass for a while, which he soon knew was a very stupid idea. After about ten minutes of relaxation, he felt a blow to his ribs and laughter coming from above him. He stood up slowly, clutching at his ribs as he felt the anger rise within him and started to feel his pulse quicken as he looked at Dudley's pig-like face. Dudley kept laughing but was able to get in a sentence.

"Aw...did that kick hurt little Harry's side did it?" Asked Dudley mockingly with a smile on his face before breaking out in laughter again and then when he finally stopped laughing he looked Harry directly in the eyes and then threw a punch aimed at Harry's stomach. Harry clutched at his stomach but fell to the ground. His pulse quickened again at this.

Harry looked up at his cousin with anger burning in his emerald green eyes. Then, right before his very eyes, all of Dudley's clothes disappeared except for his underwear. It took a moment for Dudley to realise what had happened before he ran into the house crying, or at least pretending to, while Harry was unable to control his laughter. It was hurting his ribs but it was worth it to see the look on Dudley's face. He didn't know what had happened to Dudley and, frankly, he didn't care. As his laughter died down his eyes sparkled more than they had in many previous weeks.

At the moment when he stopped laughing he saw a very purple Uncle Vernon almost run out of the house towards Harry who was now leaning against a tree in the backyard. This was not going to end well at all. When Uncle Vernon reached Harry he grabbed the scruff of his collar and pushed him up against the tree, almost crushing Harry's throat.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Uncle Vernon roared at Harry with a horrible gleam in his blue eyes which Harry knew all too well meant rage. Harry's pulse began to quicken again.

"_I_ didn't do anything to him. What did he do to me? Oh, I don't know. Kicked me in the ribs and then punched me in the stomach," Harry replied with a very hollow sound in his voice as if he were ready to finally explode after nearly ten years with these people.

"Don't take that tone with me, boy," Uncle Vernon spat evilly and a lot more quietly than when he had first spoken to Harry. He let go of Harry's collar and slapped him hard across the face which left Harry with a red, hand shaped mark. He grabbed hold of Harry's collar once again while he said, "And you know damn well you did something! My boy ran inside with only his undergarments on and I am damn sure YOU had something to do with it!"

"I didn't do anything at all. I swear. One minute his clothes were there and the next they were gone. I certainly wasn't going to undress him. Why would I?" Harry asked his uncle frightened and hurt.

"Because you are a freak! You are only living under MY roof because YOUR worthless, good-for-nothing parents got themselves killed in a car crash! And while you-" Uncle Vernon stopped suddenly and let go of Harry's collar slowly. He looked as if his brain was working, which didn't happen very often. He then grabbed Harry's arm roughly and dragged him inside. Harry was surprised his shoulder didn't get dislocated at the force his uncle was pulling him.

When he got to the stairs he opened the cupboard and almost threw Harry in there, slammed the door and locked it from the outside. Harry wondered why he didn't say anything to him at all. Normally after being thrown into his 'room' he got a short lecture and a punishment length for whatever he had supposedly done wrong through the grate on the door.

It seemed that, over the years, Harry got in trouble for a lot of things that he didn't do but his aunt and uncle were sure he had done. One time he got in trouble because he climbed a tree to get away from Dudley and Piers, but in reality he did no such thing. He just seemed to 'appear' in the tree. He didn't know how he did it, nor did he care at the time.

That got him a month in the cupboard.

Another time, his least favourite teacher had sent a letter home saying that Harry had caused her hair to change colour. Apparently she said that he 'hid paint somewhere in the room and somehow managed to paint my hair a couple of times'.

This was a month and a half.

He seemed to always be in trouble about his hair. His black hair seemed to never be flat, no matter how hard he or Aunt Petunia tried. And after every haircut he looked the same.

Each haircut earned him a week in the cupboard.

He suddenly heard arguing upstairs. He knew from the voices that it was Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon even though he could only vaguely make out some of what they were saying. He heard Uncle Vernon say, "We don't want him here, why not there?" to which he heard no replies until he heard Uncle Vernon say something else a minute or so later, "It isn't going away like we planned it to Petunia. _It's_ still happening. Maybe it _can't_ be eradicated," Harry no longer thought the conversation was about him but listened anyway. What else could he do?

He heard Aunt Petunia say, "But that would mean that he would be like _her_," It almost sounded like Aunt Petunia was talking about one of her soap operas. _Probably someone getting a brain transplant or something stupid like that_.

It was a few minutes before he heard anything else and when he did it was Uncle Vernon, "So when will we tell him. What do we tell Dudley?" This made Harry's interest grow a bit more.

"We tell him right now," Petunia replied firmly but with a slight hint of anxiousness in her voice. "And we tell Dudley as well. We shouldn't keep him out of the loop," That seemed to be the end of their conversation and less than 5 minutes later the latch to his door was being unlocked quickly and Harry was wondering what was going on. Uncle Vernon led him by the arm to the sitting room where Dudley was watching television. He hadn't heard even the slightest bit of his parents' argument.

"Dudley, turn that television off!" Uncle Vernon snapped at his son. Dudley began to protest, and loudly too, but Uncle Vernon cut him off by waving his fat hand in a 'stop' motion. "This is very important and your mother and I believe that you should be involved in this conversation because you live under the same roof as _him_," Uncle Vernon said calmly as he pointed one very large, sausage-like finger in Harry's general direction.

"Oh," Dudley then looked amazingly happy. "Are we finally getting rid of him?" He asked his father joyfully and incredulously as if all his Christmases had come at once. Harry had no doubt that would not be true. Despite how much they seemed to loathe him they would never do that. Harry just wasn't that lucky. But he could always dream.

"Well..." Uncle Vernon started slowly as both Harry and Dudley's jaws dropped at the thought of where they thought the sentence was going. "In a way yes. But it is not a permanent change. Just for most of the year," A million things were going through Harry's head. _What did Uncle Vernon mean? Why __most __of the year and not __all__ of the year?_ Harry thought to himself anxiously.

This was beginning to sound a lot like boarding school which Harry would, no doubt, love when compared to Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry saw Aunt Petunia enter the room out of the corner of his eye. He was also able to notice her pursed lips. _What is going on?_ Harry wondered.

"Vernon dear, how about we start at the beginning?" She asked her husband while Harry marvelled at how she could sound calm yet anxious at the same time. "You know. With how Harry came here," Harry's jaw dropped again along with Dudley's. Aunt Petunia had addressed Harry by his own name. For the first time ever. This was definitely something huge.

"Uh...yes...of course Petunia dear," Uncle Vernon said obviously rattled as well by his wife's use of Harry's name. "Now you both know that...ugh...Harry...was dropped off here almost 10 years ago. And you know the story of how Harry's parents, Lily and James, died." Another first. Harry had never known his parents' names before. _Lily and James Potter_. Those names seemed right somehow. Like they completed something within Harry.

"Yeah," Dudley said with a smirk directed at Harry, "They had a car crash and were both killed. But _he_ survived," Anger began to rise within Harry again but he clenched his fists and left it at that. No point angering his aunt and uncle. He could actually get to leave and he didn't want to ruin that chance. Uncle Vernon looked slightly uncomfortable at what Dudley had said and shifted in his seat.

"Um...yes that is what we have said in the past...but...we, uh, weren't _entirely_ telling the truth," the anger was rising again as Uncle Vernon looked at him and said. "They were not killed in a car crash. We, well, didn't like the way they were killed so we made it up."

"YOU MADE IT UP? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I NOW KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY PARENTS BUT THEIR NAMES! WHICH, BY THE WAY, I'M HEARING FOR THE FIRST TIME TODAY?" Harry exploded in a manner that he never had before that moment.

Uncle Vernon didn't even go slightly purple, obviously feeling a little guilt at what he and Aunt Petunia had done. Something which Harry had never seen in him at all. He tried to talk but couldn't so Aunt Petunia picked up where he left off.

"We tried to keep it that way because we didn't like my sister. More to the point we didn't like her _type_. See she was different, as was your father." Aunt Petunia seemed to be talking directly to Harry at this point, completely ignoring Dudley. Harry was still very angry but seeing his Aunt and Uncle act this way calmed him down, albeit very slightly. They seemed genuinely ashamed and regretful of what they had done. That gave Harry at least a little bit of satisfaction. As he began to calm down it was Dudley's turn to lose it.

"BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME, YOUR OWN SON, THE TRUTH! WHY SHOULD I EVER TRUST YOU AGAIN?" after that outburst he calmed down quite a bit and was able to talk quieter but still louder than normal. "I always believed you and dad to be the most honest people I knew. You always tell people what you think and never hold back. But now I find out you've been lying, even if it is to Harry," At the mention of Harry's name Dudley sent a quick smirk towards him as his mother looked at the same patch of floor his father was looking at.

Dudley wasn't worried about his mother and father lying to him. He just didn't want Harry to know the truth about his parents! This was the lowest Dudley had ever sunk. "And you think it's fine by me that you go around lying all of the time? No!" At this Dudley stood up, turned and stormed out of the room quickly followed by Petunia. As a door slammed shut in the distance Uncle Vernon looked Harry directly in the eye.

"We will continue the conversation later. I think it best for Dudley to know as well as you so we can deal with it. So until he comes out of his room just...go and wait in your cupboard." This was the nicest that Uncle Vernon had ever been to Harry. He almost seemed like an actual uncle and not an evil mastermind trying to destroy Harry's life. Uncle Vernon left the room and hurried up the stairs to try to convince Dudley to leave his room.

Harry wasn't far behind him going to his cupboard and laying on his bed, his thoughts swimming in his head. _Leaving Privet Drive? Boarding school? No car crash. Didn't like the way they were killed?_ What did they think this was? A book that they could rewrite to suit what they wanted? No. This was Harry's life and he was only now realising that there was something more to his existence. And it was obviously something big. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia _never_ acted the way Harry saw them act then. At least not towards him.

Harry tried to work out what this conversation was leading to but he ultimately concluded that he shouldn't try and build it up in his mind because he was probably going to be disappointed. But despite what he told himself Harry couldn't help but hope. Hope was the only thing he had left after nearly ten years.

Harry left his cupboard when Aunt Petunia announced dinner was ready but when he got there Dudley was still noticeably missing. _Still sulking in his room no doubt_, Harry thought to himself. _Selfish, lying git_.

They ate dinner in near silence as there was even more awkwardness between Harry and his aunt and uncle and as soon as he finished he got up, washed his plate and utensils and walked back to the cupboard where he stayed until morning.

Harry did not get much sleep after the previous day. He was still thinking about what was going on in Number 4 Privet Drive. There was an eerie silence throughout the house. No Dudley jumping on stairs. No Aunt Petunia banging on doors. No Uncle Vernon ranting about whatever he could think about. Just silence. Harry got himself changed and left his strangely unlocked cupboard and went to the kitchen. No one was there. That was a surprise. This was usually the place for meals. Harry went into the sitting room where he found them all talking very quietly and he caught the end of the discussion.

"So you will be willing to listen to us if we do those things for you Duddykins?" Petunia asked in a sickening sweet voice that sounded like she was talking to a one year old. Harry saw Dudley nod, with tear streaks staining his overly large face, and look to where Harry had just walked in. Uncle Vernon noticed him as well.

"Ah, good. I was wondering where you were. We will be having the conversation tonight if all goes well. Dudley has agreed to listen to what Petunia and I have to say if we take him to a theme park today," Uncle Vernon told Harry almost pleasantly. "But you cannot come with us. That is part of the deal. Dudley wants to take Piers and he doesn't want you there."

Dudley shot Harry a grin and Harry wondered to himself why they needed to include Dudley in a conversation about his future. It has nothing to do with him. But he wouldn't hear what they had to tell him otherwise. "Okay Uncle Vernon. Where am I going to stay today then?" He asked Uncle Vernon in a flat tone knowing full well where he was staying.

"We were thinking Mrs. Figg would take you," Aunt Petunia said almost happily. Harry didn't hate Mrs. Figg. She was certainly better than his own family. It was just her house in general. It always smelt like cabbage and there were cats everywhere. Harry was not exactly a cat person. He liked dogs more. Big black, shaggy dogs were his favourite, although he didn't know why.

Within the half-hour he was at Mrs. Figg's house watching the Dursley's drive away. _Oh well, _Harry thought, _at least I'm treated well by Mrs. Figg_. Mrs. Figg was a small, thin, frail looking woman who always wore old looking clothes except when it was raining and she would wear a bright yellow raincoat that she had received as a gift only a few years earlier. She liked cats very much and had hundreds over her long life and liked to show them to Harry whenever she could. In actual fact, she just liked having Harry around. She seemed, to Harry, a very lonely woman.

This visit however, Mrs. Figg seemed even more delighted than usual to have Harry's company and seemed very excited about Harry's upcoming 11th birthday. Even more so than Harry was.

"So, you turn eleven in a few days?" Mrs. Figg asked Harry with a very broad smile which seemed to make her look years younger.

"Yeah. I do. On the thirty –" Harry started before being interrupted by Mrs. Figg.

"Thirty-first of July," said Mrs. Figg quietly and almost with a hint of awe in her voice. Harry wondered how she knew his birthday. He had never told her before and he was certain the Dursley's wouldn't have because they barely acknowledged it as it was.

"How did you know that Mrs. Figg? I don't remember telling you," Harry asked curiously. He watched as it looked like Mrs. Figg bit her tongue.

"Your aunt and uncle told me," said Mrs. Figg quickly, nervously stroking the orange coloured cat on her lap. "Besides, I look after you a lot so why wouldn't I know?" Harry really couldn't fault her logic but still felt that she wasn't telling him something.

"Fair enough," Harry replied with a suspicious glint in his emerald green eyes. Mrs. Figg began talking again to cover the tension.

"Anyway, what I was getting at is that I made you something." She got up after sitting the cat on the couch next to her and left for the kitchen where Harry heard her run into something. He began to stand to go and see if she was alright but at that moment she walked back into the room with a platter in her hands with a large chocolate cake on it. If Harry was standing he might have fainted. Never in his life had he ever been given a cake for his birthday, or at all really. He could feel tears coming to his eyes but he forced them down as he looked at the smiling Mrs. Figg put the cake on the coffee table between them and begin to cut into it. She handed Harry a slice which Harry took happily.

"Thank you," Harry replied in a whisper to Mrs. Figg after being given the rather generous slice of cake. His voice was so quiet because he was shocked that anyone could treat him so well. She smiled as he began to eat and savour every bite. It was wonderful. It was not often that he got to eat cake but he really enjoyed it when he did, especially this time though because he knew it was for him.

As they ate, Mrs. Figg talked to Harry about a lot of things but mainly her late husband who had died about 12 years prior. It was the best conversation Harry had ever had with an adult in his entire life to that point because she wasn't a teacher or a member of the Dursley family.

It was perhaps 6 hours later when he heard the Dursley's pull up outside Mrs. Figg's house and Harry's heart skipped a beat. _The conversation is going to happen soon_, Harry thought with a mixture of dread, anxiety and happiness. There was a loud knock on the door and Harry heard Aunt Petunia's high, shrill voice.

"Arabella!" _That's an interesting name_, Harry thought. "Harry can come now! We're running a tad bit late," Aunt Petunia never liked to be off schedule because her life revolved around order.

Arabella Figg looked at Harry with a look of sadness. Harry realised she must have to go back to being lonely again and he felt a pang of sadness himself at the thought of this poor old woman alone. "Time to go Harry. I hope you can come and stay again. If you liked the cake, I will make you another when you come over next. You look underfed," Mrs. Figg told him with a slight smile.

"I really did enjoy it. Thank you Mrs. Figg," and with that, Harry opened the front door and walked to the car, got in and listened to Dudley taunt him about missing the theme park. Harry was on the verge of telling him about the cake but he thought he had better stay on his aunt and uncle's good side.

He and Dudley were both ushered into the living room and Aunt Petunia motioned to two recliners for them to sit in. Not a word had been said by her or her husband since leaving Mrs. Figg's house. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia sat on the sofa opposite them but both sat close to the edge which surprised Harry. Uncle Vernon looked like he was having trouble working out what to say first.

It was five minutes before Uncle Vernon decided what to say. He sighed and looked directly at Harry, right into his emerald green eyes with his beady blue eyes. Harry's pulse hadn't slowed since sitting down and his stomach was churning.

"Harry," said Uncle Vernon somewhat reluctantly and with a hint of venom in his voice. "Your Aunt Petunia and I, as you know, haven't been truthful to you throughout your life and we feel now is the time for you to know. For our sake as much as yours," _Ah_, thought Harry, _there is something in it for you. Figures_. There was a long awkward pause while Uncle Vernon swallowed and motioned for Aunt Petunia to talk and she nodded. Taking more time still she looked torn. Harry looked at a strangely silent Dudley who was admiring a toy he had picked up at the theme park. He looked back at Aunt Petunia expectantly when she finally sighed, almost seeming to gag as she got the courage to tell him.

"Harry. You are a...wizard."


	3. Chapter 2: Truth Changes People

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Truth Changes People<strong>_

Harry was absolutely blown away. Surely this wasn't real. Surely it was just another lie. Never had Aunt Petunia said anything so preposterous in her entire life. _This has to be a lie. Or a dream,_ Harry thought to himself. While he was processing this he heard the toy drop from Dudley's fat hands and heard him gasp, a sound which he didn't hear very often. Harry looked at Uncle Vernon who was staring intently at the floor in front of him and Aunt Petunia's lips were pursed once again. She looked as though the words were physically painful for her to say.

"I'm a – What did you – Who told you – What?" Harry stammered. At the same time Dudley looked like he was going to be sick. Normally he wouldn't ask questions as he was normally forbidden from doing so, but, at this moment, he didn't really care. If what they were saying _was_ true, how could they forbid him from asking questions?

"You are a wizard. You are magical," Aunt Petunia replied with slight hatred exuding from her words. When she saw Harry's confused looks she sighed and continued, "Magic is real. Not the stuff that is shown on television and such, but actual magic. Like what's in some books. Your father was a wizard and your mother, my sister, was a witch."

This was not really helping Harry at all and Uncle Vernon noticed. "Petunia, dear, that is rather vague. Perhaps it would be easiest to just show him the letter," As Petunia pulled an old envelope from her jacket pocket Uncle Vernon looked at Harry with slight disgust. "I don't know the story very well as your aunt does not like to talk about her sister or...her kind...so you should feel grateful she is willing to now."

Aunt Petunia looked at Harry and handed him the letter, a strange look on her face, "Before you open it I think you should know about some of what is written in this letter," this was obviously hard for Aunt Petunia as she looked like she had swallowed a lemon as she talked. Dudley was still silent as she began, "When my sister, Lily, turned eleven her life, as well as my own, changed forever. She received a letter from a school. Hogwarts it was called. It told her that she was a witch and that she had been accepted at this school to learn magic. At first our parents thought it was some kind of a sick joke but then the woman who brought the letter to Lily did something thought to be impossible. She...she changed into a cat."

Aunt Petunia shuddered at the memory. Dudley squealed a little bit. Uncle Vernon jumped off the sofa slightly and looked at his wife with a pale look on his face. Harry merely stared, his jaw almost hitting the ground. Surely Aunt Petunia was joking. No one can do that. It's impossible. This must be a dream. _Wake up_.

Aunt Petunia took a minute to get composed and continued, "After a few more...displays, this woman had convinced my parents that wizards and witches did indeed exist but only in secret. This witch informed us that the school term would start in seven months and that she would be back in 5 months to take Lily to get her school supplies. Our parents were so proud. 'A witch in the family! Isn't it wonderful?' they would say on an almost daily basis. I knew what she really was though. A freak!" Aunt Petunia spat the last two words out as if they were mouthwash. Harry felt his anger rising again but he couldn't really think of any reason why Aunt Petunia wouldn't actually think that. It was freaky. Harry stayed silent and to his surprise Dudley spoke up.

"You – you have to be...lying again. Wizards don't exist. Only in fairy tales," he only got out in a hoarse whisper. He was staring at his mother with a strange look on his face that Harry couldn't really place.

"No, Duddy, I'm telling the truth," She then regarded both Harry and Dudley as she posed the next question to them. "Surely you have noticed some strange things that Harry can do?"

Harry gave it some thought and realised that she was right. Just over 24 hours ago Dudley had mysteriously lost all of his clothes when Harry was angry. Then it dawned on him that most of the things that he got into trouble for where because of this. He never wanted those things to happen so obviously they were out of his control. They blamed him for something they wouldn't tell him about and even worse, something he couldn't help. He let the anger rise up into his throat before speaking again.

"You mean to tell me that almost ALL of the times I've been in trouble from you and gotten punished were because of magic? Something you knew about but never told me? Something I can't control?" He spoke, not even trying to control the anger and resentment he felt towards the Dursleys at that moment.

Uncle Vernon's face went purple, "Do you think we wanted you here? Do you think we liked what you are? What do you expect us to do? Not do anything? As far as we were concerned we could beat it out of you!" Uncle Vernon raised his voice above normal to say this while Harry shrunk into his chair hoping his uncle wouldn't hit him, the anger quickly receding into fear. "But just yesterday I realised that there was a simple solution to our problems. We may not like what you are in the slightest but we definitely do _not_ want you under our roof if it won't stop. According to that letter you are holding, what you are doing is 'accidental' and you need to learn to 'control' magic otherwise it keeps happening. You are dangerous! We know that you have your eleventh birthday soon so you will receive the same letter as your mother did when she turned eleven.

"Originally we planned to make you stay here but I have come to the conclusion that it would benefit all of us if you went. Now read that ruddy letter so we can get this over with."

Uncle Vernon was still purple when Harry began to take out the paper inside the letter and read it to himself.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

_You are probably, as of right now, unaware of what has happened to Lily and James Potter or even what is currently happening in the wizarding world at this moment. Lily and James, sadly, were murdered._

Those last six words made Harry almost burst into tears. "MURDERED? THAT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE A CAR CRASH TO ME!" Harry screamed, glaring at his Aunt and Uncle, furiously wiping away his tears. He was absolutely disgusted. After he realised that his Aunt and Uncle were not going to reply to him he went back to reading very angrily.

_We do know who the culprit was but he was also destroyed that very same night._

Harry was pleased to read that.

_Harry has no other family and it is best for him to stay with blood relatives right now. At least until further arrangements can be arranged and we find out more about what happened in Godric's Hollow. I hope you do not mind this intrusion as I know that you and the Potters were not on very good terms but I do sincerely hope that you can find it in your heart to raise this boy like your own. I do not wish to worry you any further or burden you any more than I know I already have. I only have a few things more to write about Harry's future._

_I understand that you are aware of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the purpose it serves within the wizarding community. When Harry turns eleven he will receive a letter from the school informing him of his acceptance and will also enclose a list of necessities._

_I am aware that you do not exactly like our community so I will be sure to send a Professor along with the letter to help Harry get all of his necessities. When Harry does go to Hogwarts we can then discuss what we should do in terms of living arrangements for him so that it is more comfortable for him and for you. There are any number of witches and wizards who would take Harry in if you no longer felt capable of keeping him. But this is long in the future, 10 years in fact._

_However, almost immediately, you will start to realise that Harry does indeed have magic inside him as things will start happening, though it will only start to become extremely prevalent when he turns seven years of age. Do not worry as this is all accidental and he could not possibly control magic at that age. That is one reason Hogwarts is around, so children can learn to control their magic._

_I am extremely sorry for your loss, although I do sincerely hope you enjoy what you gain from this tragic incident._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry stared at the letter, so many thoughts going through his head. It was true. He was a wizard. He would be leaving Privet Drive. Perhaps for good. _But my parents were murdered_, Harry thought to himself, _and THEY told me different_. He glared at his aunt and uncle who were now looking at him with almost calm looks on their faces. Harry felt anger rising again.

"So, this is your way of telling me to get lost is it? Too good to pass up?" Harry asked angrily directing death stares at both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon who now both had creepy smiles on their ugly faces.

"No point denying it. Yes, that's what this is. But you can't honestly say you don't like the idea of leaving here. But, yes, this is only to get what _we_ want," Uncle Vernon said sickeningly gleefully. Harry began to think and it occurred to him that he didn't care what their reasons where if it meant he could leave, he liked it. A smile cracked across his face which made Uncle Vernon's and Aunt Petunia's own smiles fade slightly.

"You know, Uncle Vernon, you're absolutely right. I don't want to be here any more than you want me to be. It really is a win-win situation. But I do have a few questions for you, Aunt Petunia," Harry said coolly which made Uncle Vernon flinch slightly.

"Go ahead," she replied warily.

"First of all, when does school start?" Harry genuinely wanted to know so he could count down the days.

"When Lily went, the train left on September the 1st," Aunt Petunia answered matter-of-factly, as if she knew everything. _A train? I would have thought it would be cooler than that_, Harry thought feeling slightly disappointed.

"I'm assuming that it would be like boarding school so my next question is, when are the breaks? I would guess Christmas and Easter."

"It is like boarding school, yes. And there is only a two week break over Christmas. None at Easter. At least Lily never came home for them if there were."

"When does school finish for the year?"

"The third week in June, some time. It was a different day each year."

"So that means I will be away for...nine out of twelve months of the year?" Harry asked happily.

"That is correct." Aunt Petunia looked angry that Harry was happy but she said nothing. Harry thought of another question.

"Are you paying for it?" Harry regretted asking when he saw the disgusted looks on Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's faces. They did not like that idea in the slightest.

"I should think not!" Vernon shouted, "We kept you sheltered and it was your parents who wanted you there so they better not expect us to pay for you!" He was purple in the face again. Harry knew not to pursue the matter further but instead asked another question.

"So someone will be coming to this house in less than two weeks in order to take me to get what I need to go to Hogwarts?" Aunt Petunia nodded but didn't say anything, clearly still angry at Harry's last question. "Then what will happen? Will I come back here for a month or go with them somewhere? I mean, I don't know a thing about all of this," Harry really wanted to leave Privet Drive as soon as possible.

"I don't know what will happen but, chances are, you will remain here until your school term begins. And then, with any luck, you won't have to come back here for anything at all," Aunt Petunia said with a huff.

"Okay, I'm done with the questions about this. I suppose that you'll want to say something now?" He asked both his aunt and uncle. Dudley was now sitting low in his recliner not really comprehending the situation. _This could be fun_.

"Uh...yes," Uncle Vernon started and cleared his throat. Harry knew that all too well. He was getting a lecture, "Now. We bent our own rules by telling you all of this so you had better be grateful, boy."

_Ah, back to 'boy' now am I? _Harry thought wryly.

"We still don't like...your lot and what they can do. So we will have restrictions. The following words are banned from use in this house unless you are given specific instructions to say you can use them. Magic, Hogwarts, wand, spells, charms, potions -" Uncle Vernon stopped when Dudley suddenly cut in.

"Wait dad. But I was wondering why you don't want to talk about it. I'm a bit interested in this," Dudley said with a slightly excited look on his face. Harry's jaw fell open. Dudley was clearly defying his parents and almost siding with Harry. And in doing so he was basically saying he wants something to do with Harry that didn't have anything to do with fists. It was obvious that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were stunned as well.

"Uh...well...you see uh," Uncle Vernon was clearly lost for words and was confused, as was Aunt Petunia, "Well uh...your mother. She uh..."

Aunt Petunia looked at her husband sharply and said quietly, "Vernon, the last time I heard Dudley was interested in _anything_ this much was when he worked out how to work the television remote. Normally he doesn't even care. Maybe we could be a _bit_ lenient. We both know he isn't...like that so what harm could it do?"

Uncle Vernon exploded. "WHAT HARM COULD IT DO? HE COULD HURT, MAIM OR KILL DUDLEY!"

Harry decided something on the spur of the moment, "Uncle Vernon. I don't think I would. Hurt Dudley that is. In fact," Harry looked at Dudley with a smile which seemed to physically hurt his face to do. Harry had not once smiled at Dudley before. Not in a good way at least, "It might be fun to have someone to talk to about it. If you don't like talking about...what I am and what I can do then I don't have to around you. I'll just talk to Dudley about it. Even let him read books about it if I get them and if he wants to."

Dudley was actually smiling a smile that didn't seem evil. "I really want to mum, dad. How often do you learn that there is a whole different world out there full of people who can do amazing things?" Dudley was actually being sincere for once. Harry was stunned. "And, yes, I would read the books as well."

That statement had a massive effect. Considering Harry wasn't even sure Dudley _could_ read up until that point, this stunned him, and everyone else, in the room. Dudley looked defiantly at his parents.

"Vernon," Harry heard Petunia mutter as if she was going to burst with pride and with tears standing in her eyes. "He wants to read. And a book no less. Vernon, we absolutely cannot say no. This could be the single best thing to happen to him. I still don't like _it_ but if my Duddikins is willing to do all that because of it, I am willing to let him."

Uncle Vernon nodded reluctantly and began to speak in an authoritarian tone, "Fine. Dudley, you are the only person in this family who can talk to him about that. If you, or he, mention it to us we will only give you one warning. If you do it a second time you will no longer be allowed to talk about it at all."

Dudley looked extremely happy at this concession on Uncle Vernon's part. But there was a niggling doubt in the back of Harry's mind about Dudley. He could only hope that it didn't become any more than just a niggling doubt.

"But," said Uncle Vernon with a loud voice causing Dudley's smile to fade very quickly, "You are, under no circumstances to go with him on that trip on his birthday. I know you were going to ask because you always ask us to do things for you and you mother, being the lovely person she is," _Ha! _Harry thought to himself trying to conceal a smirk, "she can't say no to you. So there is no way you are going," Dudley looked a little disappointed but still seemed in high spirits.

"Okay dad." He said in a happy tone that sounded, for once, like it wasn't forced.

"Now you," Uncle Vernon really emphasised 'you' like it was some evil word. "You will not harm Dudley at all. If you do you will be out of here in the blink of an eye whether it is safe for you or not. Do you understand?" He barked at Harry who nodded. "Good. If you wish to speak about any of this to Petunia or I you say 'ability' instead of 'magic' and 'school' instead of 'Hogwarts'. We are being lenient enough to allow you to say such words to Dudley but we will not be with ourselves. Petunia is still traumatised from –" He was cut off by Aunt Petunia.

"VERNON!" she shrieked, making Harry's ears ring.

Uncle Vernon looked embarrassed realising his mistake. He cleared his throat and said, "Okay boys. Off you go. Discussion over. Do what you want to. We will call you for dinner," He said all of this very quickly and Harry was lucky to catch all of it.

Harry and Dudley got up instantly and left the room. Harry headed towards his cupboard but as he opened the door he felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry flinched waiting for something to happen to him nut nothing did. He turned around to see Dudley looking concerned.

"Why did you do that?" he asked Harry.

"Well, the last time you grabbed my shoulder you spun me around and hit the bridge of my nose snapping my glasses. Plus, it isn't really a good thing when anyone touches me in this house," Harry pointed out and Dudley lowered his head in something that Harry thought may be remorse.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "I guess I have been a pretty big git to you haven't I?"

"Yeah. You have," Harry replied a little quicker and angrier than he actually wanted to.

"Well I hope I can make it up to you. I really think what you are is actually pretty cool. Despite what my parents say," he added with a wry grin. "Anyway, let's forget the cupboard for now and head up to my room. I want to talk to you and I don't think it would be best to be somewhere where we can be overheard."

Harry was still very wary of the 'new' Dudley who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Was this the same kid who had kicked him in the ribs just over 24 hours ago? Would this all turn out to be a plan of Dudley's to get him alone? It didn't seem at all possible, but there he was, walking up to Dudley's room with him. Going to talk about magic. _This is weird_.

When they got to his rather large room Dudley shut his door and sat on his bed. He told Harry to grab a chair from near his desk to sit on. Harry did so cautiously still feeling the effects of the conversation and what had happened with Dudley.

"So, you really had no idea that you were a wizard?" Dudley blurted out as Harry actually laughed.

"No Dudley. I didn't. I mean, I knew weird things happened around me. And they seemed to be _very_ weird things but I never once thought, 'Hey, maybe I'm a wizard'," Harry replied laughing again, "It still feels weird. And you had no idea either? It would make more sense for you to know seeing as it was your parents hiding it from me."

"No. None at all. I knew that mum and dad didn't like you but I had no idea why," Dudley admitted. "To be honest, I never really hated you at all when we were young when I think about it. It was all my parents' doing. I liked the idea of having a cousin live with me especially since I don't have a brother or sister. But they didn't like you and whenever I got near you when we were very young they always used to pull me away and scold me for going near you. I was made to believe what they were telling me. I guess I just realised exactly what they were like today. They always praised me whenever I did anything to hurt you. I guess that helped them get what they wanted."

_Wow. An admission of guilt from Dudley. And also an admission that he actually likes me. And more than a sentence out of his mouth. Wow_, Harry thought. The biggest shock was that it all actually made sense. "I guess I never thought of it that way. From my point of view you just hated me. I don't remember much of when we were both very young. Maybe that's why. In a strange way I'm glad you feel this way because it means I have one less thing to fear in this house."

Dudley looked at the floor in front of his feet and then looked up at Harry. "I'm sorry. For everything. I can't say you will ever hear anything like this from either of my parents but I can try for myself," He held out a hand. Harry flinched away as a reflex but cautiously shook it. Dudley looked relieved at this.

"What a day!" Harry exclaimed cheerfully to the surprise of Dudley and even himself.

"Why do you sound so happy? I mean you did learn some terrible things down there as well as good ones," he pointed out and Harry just smiled.

"It's more than just that. I mean, when I got to Mrs. Figg's today she had a cake made for my birthday. And I had never told her the date. You know better than anyone that I've never had a birthday cake before, let alone anyone really seem excited about it. Say, do you think your parents would have mentioned my birthday to Mrs. Figg?" Dudley shook his head sadly. "I didn't think so. Strange. Anyway, and then I find out I am a wizard and I find out the truth about everything, well almost everything, and now I actually feel like I have a cousin." Dudley grinned at him.

"I can see why you would like today a load more than any other day. And just so you know, I'm excited about your birthday this year," To Harry's quizzical look Dudley laughed and added. "Because you're getting all of your Hogwarts stuff. Don't tell me you forgot already!" Dudley laughed again and this time, so did Harry.

"No, I didn't," Harry replied after recovering from the fit of laughter he was having with Dudley, something he never thought would ever happen, "Just getting used to you being, well, different that's all."

"You know something Harry? I'm going to ask my parents to bake you a cake for your birthday. And only partly because I want a bit too," He laughed again. "I'm sure they'll say yes to me."

"You know something Dudley? That would be brilliant!"

For the first time in his life Harry Potter actually felt as if he belonged there in Number 4 Privet Drive. For almost 10 years he had felt like he was trapped in his own personal hell but now he felt like there was a glimmer of hope for him. He would be leaving the Dursley's in just over a month. Yet now that Dudley was treating him better he felt strangely conflicted about that. He still wanted to go because he still despised the place but he wanted to stay because he knew that Dudley was just coming around. His life was definitely going in a new direction.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**Don't assume anything in this story. I will be changing things to suit where I want the story to head. Dudley is the first to change, and will most definitely not be the last. I know that some people will think that making Dudley a 'good guy' ruins something from the canon series but I have a plan with it.**

**I thought that Petunia and Vernon telling Harry was something that was interesting and I do believe that their rationalization of the situation was actually fair to all involved. I also think that they would like the idea of Harry not being around, even if it meant that he would have to actually learn magic. Maybe I'm giving them a little too much credit. What do you all think?**

**Beletrium**


	4. Chapter 3: The World Awaits

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: The World Awaits<strong>_

The remaining days of the two weeks before his birthday were some of the best days of Harry's life, not that he had that much to compare it to. Ever since discovering that he was a wizard his life changed for the better. Well parts of it did at least. He and Dudley were not only civil to each other but were actually spending a lot of the days together in the summer holidays. It was unnerving at first but Harry eventually got used to it. Dudley had even told Harry that he was going to try and change his whole life, starting with his attitude towards school, which he had always said he hated.

This was surprising to Harry simply because he didn't really think Dudley was capable of change of such magnitude, but he was quite happy for Dudley to prove him wrong. After so many years of abuse it was a welcome change to see Dudley actually trying to be nice to him.

Harry had always known Dudley to be surrounded by a large group of friends at the school they both had attended for years. His gang was well known throughout the school as the people not to cross. Their primary target: Harry Potter. Of course, Dudley, being the largest and stupidest, was the leader of this gang so he orchestrated everything that they did. At least as much as his small brain could, but now that he was beginning to change he realised something.

"Harry, I've been doing some thinking," Dudley said three days before Harry's birthday when they were in his room talking.

"Whoa, Dudley. Slow down. You don't want the world to collapse do you?" Harry joked before they both broke out in laughter.

"Seriously though, Harry. I've been thinking about my friends," Harry had groaned at the thought of them. In particular Piers Polkiss who used to hold Harry while Dudley pummelled into him. Dudley noticed the groan and continued. "I know Harry and I'm sorry. Anyway, I was thinking and I realised, I don't really _know_ any of them. Kind of like I didn't _know_ you before you found out you were a wizard. And since then I know more about you than I do right now about all of my friends combined. I've been friends with you for close to, what, two weeks and friends with them for over 5 years. Why do you think that is Harry? I mean, shouldn't all my friendships be like this?"

Harry shrugged sadly, "I dunno Dudley. I mean, you and them pretty much made sure I didn't have any friends at school," Dudley bowed his head and Harry continued. "I don't really care anymore. At least not as much as I used to," Harry leaned back and laid his head on the wall. "I don't know. Maybe you aren't friends with them for the right reasons."

Dudley looked thoughtful for a while. After he thought about it he sighed and said. "You're right. I'm only 'friends' with Piers and all them 'cause I wanted someone to back me up and, to be honest, they're as scared of me as the kids we push around are. But what should I do?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck while he thought. "Make new friends, I guess. You're going to a different school this year so it shouldn't be too hard. Just make friends with someone not like Piers or the rest of those gits you normally hang around with."

Dudley sighed. "Again, Harry, you're right. It'll just be hard that's all. Haven't had to make new friends in ages."

That discussion really changed Harry's opinion on Dudley. It was good to find out that, at least in some ways, Dudley was insecure just the same as he was. It was even slightly calming in a strange way.

He had 'the dream' again the night before his birthday. It was the first time he had the dream since learning about his wizarding heritage. The strange thing about it this time was that it was somewhat clearer. Not too much clearer but he could see certain things within the dream better. The old man's nose and eyes were now visible. His nose was very crooked and looked as if it had been broken one too many times. His eyes however were a brilliant blue and sparkled like stars.

This time, when he walked away Harry could see two other people there with the old man. He was able to make one out to be a woman wearing a very floppy, and pointed hat and dark green robes, or something vaguely similar. The other person was a giant of a man standing next to a motorcycle. Harry could distinctly make out a long, black beard and dark matted, uncombed hair. This time instead of hearing the motorcycle go away, he _saw_ it fly away. FLY away. Then came the familiar green light and high pitched laughter before he awoke with a start reaching for his glasses with one hand and his lightning bolt scar with the other. _Maybe when I get to Hogwarts someone can do something about this_, he thought miserably, not really getting his hopes up.

Then another thought popped into his head. July 31st! This was the first time he was ever happy it was his birthday. He sat up and began to quickly get dressed and ready for the day. He was excited beyond measure. He bolted out of the cupboard, which no longer remained locked, though Harry couldn't see why, and then walked calmly towards the kitchen. Dudley was up and helping his mother make breakfast, which Harry had never seen happen before in his life. To say Harry was stunned would be an understatement.

"Morning Harry! Happy Birthday!" Dudley said excitedly, "Look! I'm cooking you breakfast!" Harry heard Aunt Petunia groan but she continued to work, obviously being coerced into helping her son. Harry had long since given up on his aunt and uncle when it came to anything to do with him at all. Uncle Vernon was sitting in his chair, reading the paper at the table which Dudley motioned for Harry to sit down at. _Another first_, Harry thought incredulously.

Harry had a fantastic morning. Dudley was a surprisingly good cook, even if Aunt Petunia did help slightly. When they had both finished, Dudley even offered Harry seconds which Harry readily accepted and, upon receiving them, wolfed them down as if he had never eaten anything before in his life.

After breakfast Harry and Dudley raced up to Dudley's room to talk about the day's activities. They talked for about two hours before the doorbell rang and they both stared at each other grinning widely. They wordlessly got up and ran down to the living room where Petunia gave Harry a dirty, hate-filled look before opening to door to greet their visitor.

Harry was slightly disappointed because the man looked, well, normal. He looked to be in his thirties, was reasonably tall and had short dark hair but had a bald spot on the back of his head which Harry saw while he turned to greet Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. He was wearing a dark black jacket and pants with white sneakers. Harry thought he wasn't the right guy until the man looked towards Harry and looked straight towards his forehead. _He must have seen my scar_, Harry thought. _But why would he know about that?_

"Yep, you are the right one then," the man said to a very confused Harry, "My name is Quirinus Quirrell. I teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I used to teach the subject of Muggle Studies but, starting this year, I am going to be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. Not that you need it, eh, Mr Potter?" The man looked at Harry when he said that but Harry still looked quizzical. The man seemed to notice but he brushed it off. "Mr Potter, you will have to refer to all of your teachers at Hogwarts as Professor. So you will have to call me Professor Quirrell while we are out and about today as well."

"Okay. I will. Professor Quirrell, a lot of what you just said at first went right over my head," Harry admitted to the wizard standing in front of him.

"I expect nothing less Harry. You were raised by muggles after all. I can't expect you to know too much about _our_ world," Aunt Petunia huffed but when Quirrell looked at her she looked away and grabbed Uncle Vernon's arm a little too quickly.

"Uh, Professor? Muggles?" Harry looked up at Quirrell who didn't smile.

"'Muggle' is our word for people with no magical abilities at all. Like your aunt and uncle and, I am assuming based on the family, your cousin," Quirrell answered in an unemotional tone which Harry realised he had used during the whole conversation. Dudley then piped up.

"Can you show us some magic Professor?" He asked eagerly before Harry nudged him in the ribs as if to say 'don't say that!'.

"Ah, don't worry Mr Potter. Yes, normally it is the student asking the question but it really doesn't matter who does. It is _always_ asked," Quirrell said, with the slightest hint of amusement in his voice. "Of course I can...I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Dudley," he said very quickly.

Professor Quirrell pulled out a feather from the inside of his jacket pocket and gave it to Dudley. He saw the looks on Dudley's parents' faces and said, "Don't worry. The spell I am using can be toned down so it doesn't hurt him," They still looked terrified as Dudley held the feather in his right hand while Quirrell pointed his wand at Dudley and said, "_Expelliarmus_." The feather flew out of Dudley's hand and into Quirrell's. Aunt Petunia shrieked when she saw the red light hurtle towards her son and Harry thought he heard Uncle Vernon yelp like a dog. Harry was hardly paying attention because he felt as if he knew that particular spell. _How could I?_ He asked himself.

Dudley was clapping with a wide grin on his face. His parents looked relieved yet still very anxious and angry. "What else can you do?"

He pointed his wand next at the sofa next to him and did a slight hand movement and said "_Wingardium Leviosa_." And the sofa was then off of the floor and slowly rose towards the roof. Aunt Petunia let out a loud gasp and put her hands around her mouth until Quirrell returned the sofa to where he had found it exactly as it was. Dudley had gone into full blown applause. Harry was blown away. Someone had just made a sofa fly. Quirrell then reached into his jacket again but this time pulled out a letter and turned to Harry.

"Here you go. This is what you really need to see. Read it aloud so your relatives can hear it as well," Quirrell said, while Harry felt a strange elation at being able to speak the words forbidden by his aunt and uncle.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

_Headmaster:_

_Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
><em>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<em>

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,  
>Deputy Headmistress.<em>

There were a lot of things in there that Harry did not understand at all. _What's a mugwump? We await your owl?_ Harry could tell there was going to be a lot about the Wizarding world that he did not know. He gave that letter to Dudley to read as he read the second page.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

_UNIFORM_  
><em>First-year students will require:<em>  
><em>1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)<em>  
><em>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<em>  
><em>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)<em>  
><em>4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<em>  
><em>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.<em>

_COURSE BOOKS_  
><em>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<em>

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
><em>by Miranda Goshawk<em>

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
><em>by Phyllida Spore<em>

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander<em>

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
><em>by Quentin Trimble<em>

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_  
><em>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<em>  
><em>1 set glass or crystal phials<em>  
><em>1 telescope<em>  
><em>1 set brass scales<em>

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

The first thing that came to Harry's mind he also said aloud, "There are actually broomsticks that fly?"

Quirrell laughed a hollow laugh at that and Dudley looked at him with his mouth open. "Of course there are Mr Potter. How do you expect they play Quidditch?" Harry frowned wondering what Quidditch was. "Don't worry Mr Potter, I am fully aware that you don't know what Quidditch is. I was making a joke at your expense. Although if you are anything like your father you will definitely grow to love Quidditch," Quirrel said with a thoughtful look on his face.

Harry reread that part of the letter before giving it to Dudley to read who read it with an incredulous look on his face the whole time. When Dudley returned the letter Professor Quirrel looked at Harry expectantly.

"Well then, are you ready to go? We don't really have too much time. At least it won't take long to get where we are going though," he said thoughtfully.

"Exactly where _are_ we going sir?" Harry asked Professor Quirrell politely.

"Diagon Alley," Quirrell said simply as if that was a good enough answer.

"Oh. Okay then," Harry said turning to Dudley. "Well, I'll see you when I get back then. Then you can go through my stuff with me." Dudley looked very excited at that. So much so that he looked as if he could burst. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia however were pouting angrily and had been since their sofa floated to the roof of their house.

"Now, we can very easily apparate from here to Diagon Alley but I know you haven't had any experience with either apparition or Flooing before," Quirrell was thinking aloud while Harry tried to work out even half of what he had just said, "No, apparition is much safer because Flooing could lead you anywhere if you get it wrong," He turned to face the Dursleys. "This can be rather loud, especially when it involves two people so if I were you I would block your ears. Grab my arm Mr Potter," Harry didn't know what was going on but reluctantly grabbed Quirrell's arm right above the elbow. "Be prepared. The first time can be rather…disorientating."

Quirrell then spun on the spot and as soon as he did so, Harry saw the Dursley's home disappear. He felt as if he was being sucked up a tube. A world of colour surrounded him before his feet seemed to hit solid ground again. He felt slightly sick after that experience but he had felt a lot worse before.

"Wow. Normally people don't land well like that and are usually throwing up as well. It's almost like you have done it before," Quirrell said suspiciously. It was at this point that Harry looked around and saw where he was. It looked amazing. There were shops everywhere and people wandering around with robes of all colours on carrying a large variety of objects that Harry couldn't even describe.

"This, Mr Potter, is Diagon Alley. It is here that the majority of the Wizarding population of England flock to get their supplies for either school or everyday life," Quirrell said, his words making the place even more amazing than it already seemed in Harry's head.

There were colours everywhere and people seemed to like everyone they met. He saw quite a few shops as he glanced around. He made sure to read their names. Eeylops Owl Emporium, Flourish and Blotts, Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions and, what was instantly his favourite, Ollivander's Wand Shop. He couldn't wait to go and have a look in all of them.

"First off we need to get you some money, Mr Potter. We will need to go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank to do that," Quirrell said, grabbing Harry's shoulder and moving him in the right direction.

"But Professor, I don't have any money at all and I didn't even know I was a wizard until two weeks ago. How will going to a bank help?" Harry asked sadly, looking down at his old tattered shoes.

"Before your parents died they set up a trust fund for you to use over the course of your seven years at Hogwarts. I am led to believe that there is a sizable amount of money in there for your own use," Quirrell said with a slight smile as a very large beautifully white building came into Harry's view. Harry could read the golden writing near the top of the building. _Gringotts_. Harry's pulse quickened even more than when he first saw Diagon Alley. This building held the first link Harry ever had with his mother and father other than his Aunt Petunia, who he didn't really count because of all of her deception and hatred.

As he walked in through the huge brown doors there was another set of doors with a golden plaque on it which read:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
>Of what awaits the sin of greed<br>For those who take, but do not earn,  
>Must pay most dearly in their turn.<br>So if you seek beneath our floors  
>A treasure that was never yours,<br>Thief, you have been warned, beware  
>Of finding more than treasure there.<em>

"What is that all about?" Harry asked with a confused look on his face.

"It is basically saying 'rob us and die'. Some say there are actually dragons down there," Quirrell replied almost offhandedly.

"Dragons?" Harry asked incredulously, "Dragons exist?"

"Oh my, yes," Quirrell said with a nervous look on his face. "I ran into a Welsh Green while roaming the country during some time off years ago. That was not fun at all. I barely got away. I still have a scar on my left shoulder where it got me."

Harry shuddered and kept walking. When he got through that set of doors he found himself in a very large room full of papers and desks with something sitting at each of them. They were brown-skinned and very short. They all seemed to have thinning grey hair and long pointy ears. He heard Quirrell beside him huff at the sight of them.

"Goblins," he spat. "Foul creatures. Very smart, shrewd and economically minded and the only things you can trust with your money but still, absolutely foul. Never mess with a goblin if you can avoid it."

They continued walking through the large hall and Harry marvelled at the creatures working there. They all seemed to work very quickly, even though Harry was certain he would not understand one bit of what they were doing. It was only when they reached the end of the room that Harry looked away from the workers and at the Goblin at the head desk.

"We are here to make a withdrawal from Mr Harry Potter's vault." Quirrell told the Goblin in a very formal voice. The goblin slowly looked towards Harry and spoke in a surprisingly low voice.

"Do you have your key Mr Harry Potter?" The Goblin asked Harry while staring deep into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"I have it." Quirrell announced, pulling a small golden key out of his jacket pocket and handing it over to the Goblin.

"Griphook is the manager of Vault 687 and will take you there." The Goblin gave the key to another, who Harry assumed was the one he called Griphook.

"This way please," The one called Griphook said in a higher pitched voice than the other, but still sounding slightly gruff, as he led them towards a door. When Griphook opened the door all Harry could see was darkness. And then as Griphook stepped through the door the place lit up and Harry was able to see a rather large cart. He began to wonder to himself exactly what the cart was there for. It reminded him of what Dudley had told him a rollercoaster was like. He didn't have to wonder for too long as Griphook stepped in and said to Quirrell and Harry, "Get in."

When Harry got in he saw Griphook sitting next to a lever of sorts and wondered what it was for and why in the world they were in a cart. When Quirrell finally sat, Griphook pulled the lever and the cart sped off on the rails it was on. The cart was faster than anything Harry had ever seen or felt. There were so many twists and turns and drops that Harry couldn't see much anywhere, although he could have sworn he saw a flame out in front of them once. _A dragon?_ Harry wondered. After perhaps 5 minutes they stopped. Harry thought that the cart ride was amazing fun. When he got out Harry suddenly felt extremely cold. Harry vaguely wondered how far down the cart had taken them.

Griphook stepped out of the cart followed by Harry and a very nauseated looking Professor Quirrell who looked as if he did not like the cart ride at all. Griphook found the keyhole on a large black door that Harry hadn't seen until it started to swing open and gold blinded him for a second. So much gold. And silver. And bronze. Harry had no idea what the coins in front of him were. He had never seen anything like it before in his life.

Harry looked up to Professor Quirrell who had an amazed look on his face but then saw Harry. "Right. You don't know Wizarding currency. The gold ones are known as Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles and the Bronze ones are called Knuts. 17 Sickles to a Galleon. 29 Knuts to a Sickle. You seem to have quite a bit here. You will have to take a fair amount out but I notice you don't have anything to hold that money in. Which is why I have a gift from the Gamekeeper at Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid. He knew your parents well and gave me a pouch to give to you, on which I have performed an undetectable extension charm and another charm which makes the pouch basically weightless even if it is full. Fill it up if you want. There is no limit to the money you can take from your own vault," Quirrell said this dismissively but Harry wondered whether that was entirely true. Surely they would not allow him to remove as much as he wanted?

Quirrell handed Harry the pouch which looked no bigger than two of Quirrell's fists put together. Harry began to pile large amounts of money into it and it seemed to be endless. When they finally left the vault Griphook gave a report on the withdrawal which ended up as 200 Galleons, 400 sickles and 300 knuts. After quick calculation Quirrell told Harry that that would be about £1146 which was far and above anything Harry had ever had before.

The trip back was worse than the trip to the vault because this time they had to go upwards and that was more frightening to Harry and, evidently, Professor Quirrell who seemed to look even worse than he did when he left the cart earlier. Despite this Harry was the happiest he had ever felt and as he left Gringotts and looked out once again at the beautiful Diagon Alley he felt a strange sense of calm wash over him. As if he was where he was meant to be. As if he was home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**There you have it! Quirrell doesn't have a turban! And he seems capable! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to review and tell me what you think of my Quirrell or even Dudley.**

**I would now like to reply to a review.**

_**agnar**_** - Thanks for the review! I think you have a very valid point. That being said, most of the problems with the Prologue will be fixed by either Remus Lupin or Sirius Black when they enter the story. I can tell you a few reasons without really giving too much away. One, Voldemort knows where they are so they are no worse of in the house or, in James' case, fighting Voldemort. There would really not be any place safer other than Hogwarts (why they don't go there will be explained later in the story). Plus the house would have other wards in place other than the Fidelius Charm so it would probably still be safer. Two, James is a Gryffindor. I think that says enough. And lastly, the Prophecy in canon states that they have 'thrice defied him'. Other than the Longbottom's and Harry I don't believe there is anyone else in canon that can say that. Most are killed instantly by him. It really was only a matter of time before he got to them and I think that thought probably played a part, in canon and in my story. Just hang on if you can and it will eventually make sense. I hope.**

**Beletrium**


	5. Chapter 4: Newfound Fame and Friendship

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Newfound Fame and Friendship<strong>_

Harry felt himself looking all around the place again at the amazing sights of Diagon Alley. He couldn't believe that no Muggles had ever spotted the place. _It isn't exactly hard to see_, Harry thought with a chuckle. Harry was very eager to start shopping for everything that he needed, and hopefully more, but Quirrell stopped him by grabbing hold of his shoulder. Harry flinched before looking up at Quirrell's almost green looking face and had to stop himself from laughing.

"Mr Potter, it is almost lunch-time but I feel that you could go and do one thing before that at the very least. I wouldn't normally do this but that cart ride made me feel rather ill so I am going to go looking for some sort of 'cure' for my sickness. While I am doing this you could probably go and purchase your wand," Harry couldn't help but grin at this.

"That sounds great Professor," Harry said excitedly to a still ill looking Professor Quirrell. "Thank you." Professor Quirrell looked at Harry seeming slightly sterner.

"Just so you know, I may not be done by the time you are finished so I would advise you to buy yourself some lunch. There are a lot of good stands around and they are easy to spot. Some even have the Muggle foods you would be accustomed to," he told Harry who felt quite happy with that. "Well, I will be off now. Ollivander's is just over there," Quirrell pointed to Harry's left at a shop he had seen and longed to go to since setting foot in Diagon Alley. Quirrell left very quickly in the opposite direction before Harry eagerly made his way to the wand shop.

Harry stopped and looked at the sign over the entrance to the shop before going in. 'Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC'. _382 BC?_ Harry thought, _That's a very long time_.

When Harry finally entered the shop which he was so interested in, he saw a young boy standing with an older man. The older man looked kind of like Einstein in a way, Harry thought. That was really the only way to describe him. His long, silvery hair frizzed out everywhere. He also had long sideburns as well which were also distinctively silver.

The boy, who was now handing the old man a few galleons, was a different case. He seemed about Harry's age but was slightly taller and more slender, with sleek, silverish-blond hair and grey eyes. He had a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features. After giving the man the gold wizard's coins the boy marvelled at the wand in his hand. It looked to be about 10 inches long and it was black like the night sky.

When the boy turned around he jumped slightly when he saw Harry in the doorway obviously having not heard him enter. He soon sneered and moved to exit the shop, looking to go straight through Harry. Harry moved out of the way just in time for him to hear the old man, who Harry was now assuming was Ollivander, speak in a low, almost amazed voice.

"Harry Potter."

The boy about to leave the shop stood fixed to the point about 3 feet in front of Harry, staring at him. Harry idly wondered why this was. But he had little time to ponder as Ollivander came towards him and shook Harry's hand firmly. "I knew this day would come Mr Potter. It had to," The old man still seemed slightly in shock and the silvery-haired boy did not move a muscle. Ollivander moved Harry close to the front counter and went straight to the massive piles of long, thin boxes that Harry had only just that moment noticed. The shop seemed full of those boxes. That and a lot of dust.

As he pulled out a wand from a box, Ollivander spoke again. "You know Mr Potter, I remember every single wand I have ever sold. I remember your mother and father receiving their first wands from myself," Harry wondered how Ollivander could remember that many people, let alone wands. Ollivander gave Harry the very long wand he was holding but almost instantly snatched it up as if it were made of fire. "No. No, that's no good. I thought that would work. Almost an exact replica of your father's wand. Oh well. On to your mother's we shall go, I guess."

Ollivander looked almost cheerful as he went to work finding the next wand he was going to get Harry to try. The next wand was definitely smaller than the previous and looked a lot sleeker as well. Ollivander handed it to him, but again Harry had it snatched away again. Harry wondered if the old man was simply toying with him.

"I was hoping that one would work. It would have made things a lot easier for the both of us. The hard way it is I guess, Mr Potter," Ollivander said, sounding even more cheerful than he did before. Harry wondered why Ollivander was like that.

As Harry tried out another eight wands he kept looking back at the boy who had still not left the shop. He had sat down in a chair though, but he still looked shocked. Ollivander was taking so long with the next wand that Harry was about to go over and talk to the boy and ask him why he was so shocked but just as he started, Ollivander let out a loud gasp and muttered one word. "Curious."

Ollivander had noticeably calmed quite a bit since he said that one word. He slowly made his way to the front desk and towards Harry carrying a long box with the lid off handling it as if it were made of delicate porcelain. As he pulled out the wand Harry felt a chill go down his spine. It was a dark brown colour and wasn't quite as smooth as some others. It had a nice looking handle on one end of it. There was a look of awe on the face of Ollivander as he handed Harry the wand. Almost the moment he took the wand the room light up a shade of gold and it seemed as if a wind was blowing throughout the wand shop. There was a gasp from the boy behind Harry and from Ollivander as well. When things finally settled down it took a minute for Ollivander to calm himself enough to talk and even when he did he could only mutter the word 'curious' again.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking," Harry piped up in a small voice, not wanting to frighten Ollivander. "What, exactly, is curious?"

Ollivander looked at him with the same look of awe as he had on his face before. "It is curious, Mr Potter, that you seem to be destined for that wand in particular. You see, Mr Potter, the wand chooses the wizard but this wand…this wand is not an ordinary wand," Ollivander replied in a voice which sounded no more than a whisper but one which still managed to carry in the small shop. "It is curious that this wand chose _you_ of all people. As I told you Mr Potter, I remember every wand I have ever sold. Every single one. What you do not know is that each wand has a 'core' that comes from a magical creature that assists it in producing magic to the wand's full extent. There are many cores but perhaps one of the rarest is the phoenix feather. Mr Potter, phoenixes do not give their feathers lightly and most only ever give one. One phoenix, however, gave me the pleasure of two feathers. So I, as you do, made two wands from it. This one and another I sold over 50 years ago. It is curious Mr Potter that this wand chose you when its brother…gave you that scar."

In the last few words Ollivander was pointing a long, bony finger at the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead. When he finished he heard a gasp from the boy again. _What does he mean?_ Harry wondered. He had always been told that his scar was from the car crash his parents had supposedly been killed in though now that he thought about it, there was no car accident so how _did_ he get the scar? Now seemingly lost for words, Harry reached into his pouch, retrieved seven galleons and paid Ollivander and quickly left the shop, his brain swimming with the new information. He didn't say a word.

He had gotten probably 20 metres from the shop when he heard a voice calling out to him. "Hey! Potter! Wait!" Harry spun around quickly to see the boy from Ollivander's running towards him. _What does he want?_ As the boy reached Harry he stopped and looked at his forehead in awe. "It's true," He muttered quietly.

"No offence mate, but I have no idea what is going on here. I only found out I was a wizard a little under two weeks ago and this is my first trip into the wizarding world. It seems there's something I don't know that everyone else does. And if you don't mind, I'm very hungry and I need to eat," Harry told the boy standing in front of him quickly and with a sense of urgency. He knew it sounded rude and he didn't really mean it to sound that way but he was just overwhelmed.

"But you just said you have never been here before so you wouldn't know where to go would you?" The boy drawled slightly when he spoke and he sounded kind of snobbish. Harry really couldn't fault the logic he presented. "How about I take you somewhere that I know is good."

"Sure. Why not?" Harry replied slowly with his head still spinning slightly. He hadn't let go of his newly acquired wand.

"Sounds good. But if I were you I would put the wand away. First of all you obviously won't be able to use it and secondly you won't need to," Harry stowed the wand in his pouch and looked towards the other young wizard. "My name's Draco Malfoy by the way."

Harry set off with Draco and after about 5 minutes they found a nice little shop called 'Astonia's' which sold a lot of wizarding based food Harry had never heard of. He and Draco sat in a booth and Harry looked at the menu wide-eyed. Draco obviously noticed so he took the menu and spoke to the waitress and ordered two of something Harry didn't recognise. The waitress lingered as she stared at Harry's forehead before leaving.

"Don't worry, it's good. I've had it before," Draco said in what seemed to be much less of a drawl but his voice still seemed a little bit cold. "You know, Harry," Draco said looking deep into Harry's emerald eyes with his grey ones. "In our world you are perhaps the most famous person ever to have lived."

Harry gaped at the blonde-haired boy in front of him. Famous? Him? _Well, it would explain why people seem interested in me_, Harry thought. "Are you serious?" Was all Harry could say and Draco let out a laugh.

"Wow. I guess you really don't know then do you?" Draco asked in a serious sounding voice. Harry looked at the table in front of him.

"No I don't," he said sadly. "All I know is that my parents were murdered. I don't know how or by whom. I don't know how that makes me the most famous person in the wizarding world either."

"It isn't just that..." Draco stopped to think. "But I don't think I'm the best person to tell you about this though," Draco told Harry still sounding serious. "I just thought you should know because people are going to want to meet you and you may as well be prepared. Now, I remember you telling me that you have only known that this world exists for only 2 weeks?" Draco's voice got happier towards the end and he smiled at Harry.

"That's right. I guess you've known your whole life," Harry said a little happier they had gotten away from his apparent fame. "Could you tell me a bit about this world then?"

Draco then began to tell Harry all about the wizarding world and Harry became more amazed by the minute. When Draco began to tell him about the four houses at Hogwarts (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin) someone approached Harry at the table. The waitress had turned up with their food, which looked to Harry very much like muggle battered fish and chips, but she was accompanied by five other people.

"Dedalus Diggle, Mr Potter. So pleased to meet you," a little man in a purple top hat said excitedly as he shook Harry's hand vigorously.

"I'm Doris Crockford Mr Potter. So glad to see you here. We were all beginning to wonder," a small old lady said with a wide grin. This exchange took about 5 minutes before they all left and Draco laughed.

"See, Harry. I was right wasn't I? Famous," He laughed again before starting up where he left off as Harry ate. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, the houses. Personally I would die before I go into Hufflepuff. Bunch of wusses," Harry seemed to get quite angry at that statement. It was a very 'Dudley-like' thing to say.

"What's wrong with being a wuss, Draco?" he asked trying, and failing, to keep the coldness out of his voice. Draco was taken aback slightly but quickly recovered.

"Being a wuss means that you're weak. Being weak is the worst thing that you could be. I mean, if you're strong you are far more likely to survive. Surely you know that don't you?" Draco asked him incredulously.

"Let me ask you something Draco," Harry began. "What do you think of a person when they run away? Are they a wuss?"

"Of course they are," Draco said smugly, with a sneer on his face.

"So, you would never run from anything at all? Even if running away saved your life?" Harry watched Draco look at the table and continued. "Yeah. The people you call 'wusses' are probably the ones who would live in a bad situation. It's better to run away and live than it is to fight and possibly perish," Harry said remembering the line from somewhere.

"No it isn't! There's no honour in running! The honourable thing to do would be to stay and fight," Draco was trying to yell but it came out strangled. He stopped and then whispered, "Only wusses run."

"You know Draco, my cousin, until about two weeks ago, considered me a wuss. So did I, actually. Still do in a way. And look at this right now. I'm famous, so you say. I mean look at me Draco. Do I look like I am 'strong' to you?" Draco gaped at Harry. "So, what do you think now that you know that? Don't judge someone based on their house at school. I'm sure there are loads of reasons why people would get put in Hufflepuff and I bet not one of them is being a wuss." The coldness seemed to go away when Harry could see Draco's eyes which told Harry that Draco comprehended what he had just heard.

"You? A wuss?" Draco asked incredulously yet again, "But you are…but you…" he trailed off and looked at his food with a bewildered look on his face and began to eat slowly not meeting Harry's eyes. After a few minutes he looked Harry in the eye. "Sorry. I never even thought of it in that sense before. My father has always said…" And he trailed off again.

"Well it sounds to me like your father was wrong Draco," Harry said calmly as a horrified look spread on Draco's face. It was obvious he had never heard anyone say that before.

"Father? Wrong? Well...maybe about this. Okay, maybe people who go into Hufflepuff aren't all as bad as I was led to believe. But my father _is_ right about everything else. Like blood purity," Draco seemed to smile as he said this.

"Blood purity? What do you mean by that?" Harry was confused at this statement and Draco continued to sneer.

"It's the idea that only pure-blood wizarding families have any right to live in our world. Like my family. Heaps of generations and not a single Muggle, half-blood or squib. On either side," Draco said proudly, "You see, anyone who has even the slightest bit of non-magical blood in them is worthless. Why in the world would we want them?"

Harry could feel the anger rising within him again but he managed to stay calm enough to ask a question "What's a squib?"

"A person born to a wizarding family with no magical powers. The opposite of a mud…Muggle-born." Draco had obviously corrected himself at the end there and Harry wondered what he was going to say but let it slide.

"So a person can be born from a Muggle family and still have magic?" Harry asked already knowing the answer based on what he had heard his Aunt Petunia say.

"Yes, sadly," Draco spat. "Worst types."

Harry could feel the anger again. "But Draco," he said quietly. "Can these people do the same things magically as the purebloods?"

"According to father they can't," Draco stated confidently.

"Your father? The same man who hates Hufflepuffs because they are 'wusses'?" Harry asked. "And he also hates Muggle-borns as well? Why does your father hate Muggle-borns Draco?" Draco seemed to be taken aback at the coldness and sheer audacity of Harry's question.

"They didn't earn the magic," Draco said bitterly. "They were born to Muggles who are lower than us."

"And you earned the magic? How? By being born to a wizarding family? So these people are hated because of something they can't help?" Harry said bitterly thinking back to the reasons why he was punished by his aunt and uncle. "Draco, this sounds a lot like the Muggle problem of racism. Do you judge people on the colour of their skin?" Harry had not long before this meeting learnt about racism in school. Draco looked confused.

"No. Of course not," he replied.

"Well some Muggles do that. And you don't agree with that. So how is that any different to this? Muggle-borns have no say in their parents so how is it fair to hate them for being that way?" Harry asked, not really feeling angry, but more like he was trying to convince Draco. "It's the same way for the colour of a person's skin. It seems to me that anyone who has magical powers is the same as anyone else with magical powers. Just because their parents aren't magic doesn't mean they should be treated worse than you. Shouldn't you look at what a person's like and not their blood?"

"No. If there is no sense of blood purity in the world how do we distinguish magical talent?" Draco asked sounding less sure of himself.

"Well, we are going to a _school_ right? And the school does test us?" Draco nodded slowly. "Well isn't that the best way to distinguish between people?"

"I...guess so..." Draco trailed off again so Harry picked up his argument again.

"So if a Muggle-born student was better than a pure-blooded student at magic wouldn't that show that Muggle-borns aren't any different to pure-bloods?"

Draco looked shocked as if the thought had never occurred to him. "But father has always said that anyone with any form of Muggle blood in them is weaker than those without and that the wizarding world would be better off if there were only pure-bloods in it," He sounded a _lot_ less sure of himself now.

"And from your own experience, Draco, are people born to Muggle parents any weaker than anyone born to 'pure-blood' parents?" Harry asked.

"I…have never met anyone less than pure-blooded," Draco admitted. "But why would my father lie to me?" Harry sighed.

"Maybe he truly believes what he tells you," Draco slowly shook his head sadly. "How can you judge people you have never met, Draco? There could be someone out there in Diagon Alley right now who has come from a Muggle family who is shopping for their stuff for Hogwarts who could turn out to be brilliant. And you aren't even willing to give them a chance?"

"But...but father said...he said..." Draco didn't speak for a while before he put his head in his hands and, to Harry's surprise, began to cry. Not much but Harry noticed. Harry had never made anyone cry before. He felt terrible. He just sat there until Draco looked at him. His eyes were now slightly bloodshot. Harry reached over and squeezed his arm which caused alarm to be seen in Draco's face.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Draco asked quickly as he roughly pushed Harry's hand away. What was Draco saying? Merlin?

"I was just trying to apologise. I didn't mean for that to happen, Draco. I've never made anyone cry before. And don't worry. No one will find out that it happened," Harry smiled at Draco. Draco still looked shocked but allowed a small smile as well.

"Thanks. I know I don't know you well but can I tell you something?" Draco asked warily.

"Go right ahead. I am a great listener. At least I think I am."

"Thanks. All my life my parents have told me how much better I am than everyone else because of my pure-blood status and how I should hate all Muggles and Muggle-borns. Now I hear Harry Potter, of all people, tell me that what they were saying is wrong. At first I thought you were just stupid, but then I got angry. I was angry because you were right. Everything you've said makes more sense than what they've told me. I just never thought what they told me could be…well...wrong. My parents...well they don't really treat me well, at least I don't think they do. I don't have anyone to compare with. At least no-one good. And to be honest, today is the first time I have ever talked to anyone my age about…well…anything really. My other 'friends' are all too stupid for my liking and they're all sons of my father's friends. And then you come along and I actually get along with you and then I said those things..." He trailed off.

Harry felt a sense of déjà vu. It wasn't that long ago he was having a similar conversation with Dudley. "Draco, I don't hate you. I just felt really strongly about that because I think my mum was Muggle-born. My Aunt Petunia told me that her parents were surprised to receive my mum's Hogwarts letter so they must have been muggles," Draco looked at Harry with a surprised look on his face. Harry laughed before extending his hand. "I don't know what's going through your head right now, and I'm not going to pretend that I do, but I'm sure you have a lot to think about. I hope when we get to Hogwarts we can be friends. God knows I need one." Draco shook Harry's hand.

"Well I can tell you right now that no matter what, that will happen. You know, today I was sure I would be sorted into Slytherin. Now...I probably still will be but I really don't want to be. My parents both come from long lines of Slytherins and all the family I have met are the same as my parents. I don't want to go down that road. Right now I don't care where I get sorted out of the other three houses, but I do hope you and I end up in the same house. I could use a friendly face." Draco gave a weak smile.

The rest of their lunch was spent with Draco telling Harry more about the wizarding world, specifically the Ministry of Magic, and in turn Harry told Draco about the Muggle world. Harry couldn't tell which of the two of them was more interested in what the other had to say. Just when they finished eating Harry saw Draco notice a man approach the table.

"Professor Quirrell? How did you find me?" Quirrell was looking at Harry and then Draco with a look that only betrayed the slightest bit of shock.

"I put a tracking spell on you. Very advanced magic. Not very well known and not really good for long distances. Mainly only Aurors use it. Come on Mr Potter. We have to go and get the rest of your school supplies." He was still looking at Draco intently.

"Okay Professor," Harry started but had an idea and he turned to Draco. "How much have you got left to get Draco?"

"I've only had time to get my wand," Draco replied with a quizzical look on his face.

Harry turned to Professor Quirrell before speaking. "Professor, this is Draco Malfoy. He will be starting Hogwarts with me this year. He and I met at Ollivander's and we had lunch. Can he join us?"

Professor Quirrell looked taken aback slightly. Harry thought he must know Draco's family somehow. "Yes, I don't see why not. Mr Malfoy is quite welcome to join us if he so wishes," He said, looking in Draco's direction but didn't change his expression. Draco looked extremely happy.

"Thanks Professor!" Draco said grinning.

They left 'Astonia's' and headed for Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Harry groaned at the thought. He had never been clothes shopping before and from what Dudley had always said when he returned from shopping with his mother, it was no fun at all. Draco still looked cheerful as they walked into the robe shop and they saw a squat witch with short white hair standing at a desk. Harry assumed that this was Madam Malkin.

After an initial shock that she would be fitting Harry Potter for his very first robes, Harry learnt that she was not going to treat him any differently to any of her other customers, which made Harry quite happy. She was still very happy to see him and even thanked him for something. Harry had never done anything for her. _Why is she thanking me_? When this happened Harry looked at Draco who gave him a look and mouthed 'not now' so Harry dropped it but still wondered why he was being treated this way by so many people.

Harry left Madam Malkin's and stuffed two of his newly acquired robes into his pouch and put one on so he would blend easily with the crowd. He also pulled out his wand and put it in an inside pocket of his robes along with his pouch. Harry was beginning to notice just how much room he had in that pouch now, especially since Professor Quirrell had magically put dividers in as well so that he could sort his coins from his school supplies and had another section for the clothes he bought as well. With those three sections he still had another for the larger objects.

After a few visits to some other shops Harry noticed that Draco was having a hard time carrying all of his things. "Professor Quirrell, is there any place we can buy a pouch like mine for Draco? I think it might just make his life easier."

Draco gave Harry a grateful smile and Professor Quirrell nodded pointing to a shop Harry had not noticed before. "You boys stay here and I will go and purchase one for Mr Malfoy." Draco gave Quirrell a few galleons before Quirrell headed for the shop. Harry turned to Draco realising something.

"Draco. You seem to talk a lot about your father but he isn't with you. Where exactly is he? I'm sure his being here would have made things easier for you. Could have helped to carry all of your stuff at least," Harry said with a wry smile but Draco looked slightly upset at this.

"You'd think he and mother would come, wouldn't you? But they had other more 'pressing engagements'," Draco said bitterly. "More pressing than witnessing their only son get his first wand. But in all fairness, they've never led me to believe that they would act in any way other than that way."

"It sounds to me like they're like the Dursleys are to me," to Draco's puzzled expression he added. "My Muggle relatives I live with. It is strange the similarities. My aunt and uncle both seem to hate me and don't even really care about what I am doing right now. No. Wait, that's a lie. They _hate_ what I am doing right now. I guess a difference is that if you died, your parents would care. If I died my aunt and uncle would probably throw a party." Draco looked utterly disgusted at what Harry had told him but believed him.

"You're right. I guess that's one thing I have to be happy about," Draco smiled slightly at this. Not much of a smile but it was there. Before the boys could continue Professor Quirrell came out of the shop carrying a pouch that looked almost identical to the one Harry was given. He handed it to Draco.

"I have performed all of the necessary enchantments on it and one other that I thought of while I was in the shop. Can I have yours for a moment Mr Potter?"

Harry passed the pouch to Professor Quirrell who pointed his wand at it and muttered, "_Negatur Furtum_," before handing the pouch back to Harry.

"Professor, what enchantment was that?" Harry asked trying to see any differences in the pouch.

"I was hoping you would ask. It is not a well known enchantment. I have my theories as to why and I believe it has something to do with the Ministry of Magic," Quirrell replied with a look like he was thinking. "What this enchantment does is stops the pouch from being stolen. Well, actually, the concept is that if anyone with ill intent towards the pouch or the contents touches the pouch they will instantly assume it is akin to garbage and leave it alone. It is much like a Muggle-repelling charm in that it causes the person to see an object differently to what it is. I know only one other man who knows this particular spell."

"Albus Dumbledore probably," spat Draco which earned him a reproachful look from Professor Quirrell.

"Why the tone, Mr Malfoy?" Quirrell asked with slight anger in his voice. He managed to keep it under control though.

"Father says that Dumbledore is a Muggle-loving..." Draco broke off and began to look foolish. Harry grasped his friends shoulder in a friendly way.

"Draco," Harry said quietly, "You were brought up to believe what your father says. It'll take time to remove those ideas. Assuming you really want to. You _will_ get there. But don't look embarrassed every time you slip up. I don't care and I totally understand." Draco smiled at him but Quirrell stared, obviously wondering what these two young boys meant by this. "It's a long story. Maybe one day we can tell you it. But for now we still need to go to...Slug & Jiggers Apothecary I think to get potions supplies. And I need a pet. Oh, and books," Quirrell nodded and led Harry and a much happier Draco off to the apothecary.

Slug & Jiggers Apothecary was one place they didn't linger. This was by far the worst shop Harry had set foot in since arriving in Diagon Alley, even in his entire life. It was not only very creepy with slimy stuff on the floor, jars containing herbs, roots, and brightly-coloured powders along the walls, and bunches of feathers, fangs, and claws hanging from the ceiling but it also smelt absolutely horrible. It was like a combination of a whole lot of rotten food mixed with more rotten food. They got what they needed and got out, not wanting to spend any more time there then was necessary.

The next stop was Flourish and Blott's to pick up the books that were required for their first year classes. When they stepped into the bookshop Harry was amazed. Never had he seen so many books, or such fascinating ones. Harry and Draco asked the young witch at the counter to gather their first year books and went looking for some books he might like to buy for extra reading. By the end of their browsing session Harry had a number of books. _Quidditch Through the Ages _by Kennilworthy Whisp, _Hogwarts, A History_ by Garino, _Sites of Historical Sorcery_ by B.J. Taylor and _Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes_ by E. Limus were all among Harry's school textbooks as they left the bookshop. The last book was recommended by Professor Quirrell who told Harry that was where he found the anti-stealing enchantment and the other enchantments were in there as well. Draco had bought the same books as Harry except that he already had _Quidditch Through the Ages_. Harry used the last compartment of his pouch for the books. It was very funny watching the pouch's opening enlarge to fit the books.

All that was left was to get a pet. Harry had been looking forward to this because Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia couldn't say no to this as it is on the school list. It would make the both of them very angry indeed. That thought made Harry grin almost evilly as he entered Eeylops Owl Emporium. His smile only broadened when he saw what was in this shop.

There were beautiful owls everywhere. There seemed to be hundreds of different colours and even more different types of owls. But it wasn't long before Harry saw the owl he wanted. It was a beautiful snowy white owl and he was amazed at how graceful it looked sitting on a perch in a small cage. A salesman came over and asked him whether he wanted the bird. Harry nodded very quickly and eagerly before the man carried the cage to the front desk where Draco had an Eagle Owl and was rummaging for coins. Harry put a hand on Draco's arm.

"I've got this one Draco," Draco looked shocked. "It's the least I can do. Besides, what are friends for? Consider it a gift."

"Wow. Thanks Harry," Draco looked extremely happy. Harry wasn't sure whether that was because of the owl or because Harry had said he was his friend. He assumed the latter.

Harry paid for both owls and both boys left carrying the cages and had stored away the owl treats they had purchased in their pouches. Draco named his owl Aquila which, he informed Harry, was latin for Eagle. Harry had laughed at that and pointed out that the name sound like 'a killer' and that it fit really well. Both young wizards laughed at that. Harry thought he even saw Quirrell's lips twitch slightly as well.

Harry had decided to name his owl Hedwig. Harry had seen the name in a book he was browsing through at Flourish and Blott's and liked it.

"Well boys," Professor Quirrell began, "it is now 4 o'clock and we are done for the day. Mr Malfoy, you will be taking the Floo home I presume?" Draco nodded at Professor Quirrell with a sad look on his face.

"Don't worry Draco. I'll see you in a month at Hogwarts. I know you really don't like your father now but just live with him for now. If anything happens we'll deal with it at Hogwarts. Besides," Harry said with a smile coming over his face, "you can send me letters by owl. I know I'll send some to you."

Quirrell, much to Harry's surprise, interjected at that moment, "Mr Malfoy, if I may. I don't know, nor will I pretend to know, about your conversation with Mr Potter over lunch but I can gather enough to understand that something about you has changed that your father wouldn't like. I know how Lucius can be. Don't attempt to anger him. If something is going to happen let it happen at Hogwarts where you can be protected. Professor Dumbledore puts the students' safety above anything else while they are at Hogwarts. The same cannot be said for when they are not there. Lay low and hope that nothing happens before September 1st." Professor Quirrell looked very serious when he said this, even more serious than normal. Draco simply nodded his assent.

"I know. I know. Everything both of you are saying is true. It'll just be hard, that's all. My parents are hard enough to live with at the best of times," There was a strange glint in Draco's grey eyes. "But I have options now. I don't have to follow my parents blindly any more. Thank you for that Harry," Harry smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome Draco. But you think you have it tough, I have to go and live in a house for a month where magic is despised by the two adults and where I sleep in a _cupboard_. Luckily my cousin is coming around to see things differently to his parents and will be excited to see everything from today," Harry realised he was now rambling so he stopped. He also noticed the disgusted look on both Draco and Professor Quirrell's faces when he mentioned the cupboard. "Oh, yeah. I sleep in a cupboard. I have my whole life. And they have two currently unused rooms in the house. Told ya they didn't like me," Draco stared at Harry wide-eyed while Quirrell actually shook his head. "Draco, I want to thank you. You are the first real friend I have ever had in my life and I will always be grateful for that."

Harry put out his hand and Draco shook it firmly.

"See you Harry. Thank you Professor Quirrell. See you both September 1st," Harry nodded and Professor Quirrell looked on as Draco walked away.

"Professor. Before we go back to Privet Drive I need to ask a question. If I read through my text books and want to try anything, is it alright if I do? With my wand I mean," Harry asked Professor Quirrell in a wistful voice but the Defense teacher shook his head.

"Sorry, Mr Potter but it is against the law for any child under the age of seventeen to practice magic outside of school with only a few exceptions. So you will have to do with learning the theory behind the spells, the incantations and the movements necessary before you can actually do them."

"And I need to know something else as well. Can you organise a meeting between the Headmaster and myself to discuss...my situation? If so, I would really like it if we could organise for Draco to attend, as well as any other friends I may make before then."

"I can organise the meeting Mr Potter. Professor Dumbledore is a very fair man so I am sure Mr Malfoy and any others attending will be fine," Quirrell replied almost emotionlessly. "I will schedule it for the 2nd of September which will be a Monday and therefore a day of classes so the meeting will have to be after your last class." Harry nodded and Professor Quirrell gave Harry a rare smile and held out his arm. Harry smiled back and grasped Quirrell's elbow. He could see Diagon Alley twist and turn away in front of his eyes and the next thing he saw was the Dursleys' front door.

"This is where I leave you Mr Potter. I must get back to the school and report in with Professor Dumbledore. Don't worry about sending an owl to the school. I can inform the Headmaster that you are going to be attending. But there is one last thing," he said reaching into his jacket one last time and pulling out a small, red, rectangular piece of paper. "Your train ticket. I know the number is confusing and I would tell you how to find the platform but I like to have my fun, as surprising as that may seem. Just wait there and I am almost certain someone will help you. If they don't just send Hedwig and someone will get you." He allowed another smile. "Good luck Mr Potter. I will see you September 1st."

At that, the first real wizard Harry had ever met vanished with a slight 'pop'. Harry knew what was ahead of him when he entered the door and braced himself. _Only one month_, he thought to himself, _only one month. 31 days to go_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**I have realised that a lot of my story is very positive. At least at this point. For my money though, until Harry actually meets Voldemort for the first time I think he should have a lot more fun than he did in canon. In canon it seemed like he was always slightly 'angsty' from the beginning, not that he didn't have reason to be. My Harry is going to be at least a bit more upbeat. I seem to be writing a Harry that's kind of like 'meh' about most things while other people are concerned for him. Obviously this will change eventually. He will be a teenager during a war that threatens his life after all.**

**Once again I want to reply to a review.**

_**God of wind4**_** - First of all, thank you for the review! Onto your question. Yes, there will be pairings down the track. I plan on waiting until at least the Third Book to have an actual pairing. I will lay the groundwork first in the other books though. I do know who will end up with whom in the end but telling you that would reveal too much about where the story is going. Sorry. I don't like slash either. I think that H/G only didn't work in the canon series as well as it should have because of the way Rowling wrote the relationship. So who knows with my story? Oh, that's right! I do! And while we are on the topic, this series will not be the same as canon in that the characters will be more like actual teenagers. They probably won't end up with their first partner. **_**Probably**_**. As I said at the end of Chapter 2 - Don't Assume Anything.**

**Please review as I like to have ways to make my writing better.**

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4.**

**Beletrium**


	6. Interlude 1

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interludes: Draco Malfoy, Quirinus Quirrell and Albus Dumbledore<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interlude: Draco Malfoy<strong>_

The moment Draco Malfoy stepped out of the fireplace in his bedroom he looked around the dark, silent room and began to feel slight disgust towards what he saw. There were any number of items that his father had bought for him over the years, many of which were probably illegal dark objects. Before that day Draco didn't mind the idea as his father had told him that he needed these objects for what he called 'the greater good'.

Draco now understood what his father meant by 'the greater good'. He had once believed that it meant purifying the magical world and creating a better life for all those who were worthy to live within it. Now, due in no small part to Harry Potter, he knew what his father really wanted. He wanted to _destroy_ the lives of all who he deemed worthless and not worthy of living in the magical world. That thought sickened Draco more than anything.

Before that day Draco had only ever heard Harry Potter's name spoken by his father in a contemptuous voice, as if he had hated him for some reason. Draco had always had his own opinions on the boy though. In truth, Harry Potter was something of an idol to him. He would never let his father know that of course, but he did think what he had done was pretty amazing. Now he knew more about this boy than he had ever known, more than anyone in the wizarding world had ever known. Harry Potter was _not_ a pureblood. Harry Potter was _not_ twenty feet tall, despite what people would want to believe. Harry Potter did _not_ care about blood. Harry Potter's mother was muggle-born. Harry Potter was friendly to him.

_Friendly_, Draco thought wistfully. _I have never met a person like him before. He treated me like an equal. Like I was a…friend_. All the other children his age that Draco had met all treated him as superior and far better than them. Sure, it was good to begin with but Draco soon realised that it was lonely to be treated that way. Draco was sure that he would want to get to know Harry more but he still had the problem of his parents.

While his mother, Narcissa, may remain neutral and may even be happy for her son to have an actual friend, she would not defy her husband under _any_ circumstances. Draco's father, Lucius, would openly hate his son for his choice of friends. He may even go so far as to disown him from the family. And Narcissa would do nothing, for she had long ago learnt what her place was in the family.

Lucius was, first and foremost, the sole ruler of the family. Whatever he said went. No exceptions. Narcissa did not want her husband upset so she always agreed with him. Especially when he went on long rants about Harry Potter, The Dark Lord and his 'Old Buddies'. Draco could tell, however, that his mother did not agree with everything his father had said.

Draco had always sensed that there was something about his father but assumed that everyone was like Lucius. Of course, there had always been doubts in his mind. Now more so than ever because he knew that he would not stop being friends with Harry just because of some stupid resentment his father seemed to harbour towards him. He used to care what his parents thought. _But now I can see the truth_, Draco thought, _I no longer care what father has to say. I will have to pretend, at least for a while, but I think I can deceive him well enough to live with it_.

Draco lay on his enormous bed with what seemed like hundreds of thoughts going through his head. In one day, one person had managed to change his entire view of the world. He knew that his life would become very difficult when he went to Hogwarts. Somewhere within himself however, he knew that he could stand up to his parents and looked forward to the day when he did so. He knew he wouldn't be alone like he had been for 11 years. He had a friend. Harry Potter. And with that thought, he rolled over so that his face was in his pillows and cried like he had never cried before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interlude: Professor Quirinus Quirrell<strong>_

Quirinus Quirrell had to go through Hogsmeade to get to the castle and talk to the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, about his trip with the 'Boy Who Lived', Harry Potter. Dumbledore had requested an immediate report on the day and the boy in general.

Going through the Hogwarts gates and heading to the castle, Quirinus let his mind wander to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. He wondered exactly what had been the crux of their conversation at lunch. He saw in Draco Malfoy's eyes a look he had not seen in the eyes of a Malfoy before. It seemed to Quirinus that it was a look of hope. Almost like he had woken up after a very long period of darkness and saw light for the first time in a very long time.

_Something Potter said to him really must have gotten to him_, Quirinus pondered. Then there was Harry Potter. He was not at all what Quirinus had expected. When he arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive he sensed the hostility and hatred in the air and saw it on the faces of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. When he performed slight Legilimency on the two of them, only enough to view emotions, he had to stop very quickly due to the amount of hate there. Quirinus wondered more than once how Harry Potter had lived in that house for close to ten years.

At least their son was better. Harry, though, was very different in almost every way. He was so small that Quirinus actually wondered if he was, in fact, eleven. Harry had a strangely haunted look on his face whenever he looked at his aunt and uncle which made Quirinus nervous. But it was when he performed Legilimency, once again only for emotions, that he saw a very unique mind. A world of emotions were there in that eleven year olds mind. Excitement. Hurt. Anger. Sadness. Happiness. It seemed like, over the course of the meeting he experienced each emotion possible. It was quite disturbing.

Quirinus did not have long to dwell on this as he reached the Gargoyles that guarded the Headmaster's Office. He spoke the password, 'Mars Bar', and the Gargoyles parted and a spiral staircase was revealed leading to Albus Dumbledore.

When he reached the top of the stairs and opened the doors he saw the old man looking at him from his desk and motioned for him to sit down and he did so. Dumbledore listened to Quirinus intently.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interlude: Albus Dumbledore<strong>_

As the balding, black-haired man entered the office of Albus Dumbledore, Albus wondered what, precisely, the look on the man's face was. It was not very easily interpreted, even less so when you take into account that Quirinus Quirrell rarely showed emotions. Even Albus could not read him well and he had had years of practise.

Albus waved a hand to a chair in front of his immaculate desk which was surrounded by many artefacts and objects the famous wizard had collected over his many years. The room was large and seemed to have a very large magical presence. It seemed as if all the portraits of the former Headmasters were asleep but Albus knew better.

"So, Quirinus. How did it go?" Albus asked the unreadable man with genuine curiosity. After all, Albus was the one who left Harry to the Dursley's. For better or for worse. Quirinus' face, as always, did not betray anything. "Start from the beginning if you would. I feel as if I should know everything about this young man. It seems he is important to our world."

Quirinus told him about his meeting with Harry and the Dursleys. "His Aunt and Uncle seemed afraid of what I was doing when I demonstrated magic. Actually, terrified might be a better word. The intriguing thing is not them, for I believe you said they would act in that manner did you not Headmaster?" Albus nodded, with not a hint of a twinkle in his eyes and Quirinus continued. "But there was more. I seemed to be able to actually feel the hatred coming from them. It was rather disturbing." Albus shook his head sadly.

"It was actually their son, Dudley I believe his name was, that was most intriguing to me. He was genuinely interested. He was even the one to ask me to perform magic. Not Mr. Potter but his cousin whose parents were terrified at the sight of me. It was definitely intriguing to say the least."

Albus was taken aback by this, but he did not let it show. He had believed that Petunia's son would turn out like her and afraid of magic. _Perhaps it is him_, Albus thought. "That _is_ intriguing. Please continue Quirinus. I understand you left to Diagon Alley after that?"

"Yes, Albus, we did. I decided to side-along apparate him there, as using Arabella's fireplace would be too risky. She could be more useful to Mr. Potter in the future as a Muggle." Albus nodded and listened intently as Quirinus described Harry's reactions to Diagon Alley and the trip into the Gringotts vault. He was slightly put out that Quirinus left him to get his own wand and went to 'recover'. Dumbledore was relieved when Quirinus informed him of the tracking spell.

"I do not know exactly what went on in Ollivander's but I got the feeling that something big happened when Mr. Potter bought his wand because he didn't even tell me about getting it and it seemed like he was excited to gain the wand before he left." Albus noticed slight concern in the Defense Professor's voice but the moment he heard it, it slipped away.

"Ah, Quirinus, he was probably put out by Garrick. He can come on quite strong," Albus said smiling. Silently he made a mental note to go and talk to the eccentric wand maker.

"But the strangest thing isn't what I don't know about his wand, but rather what I don't know about what happened aftewards. I allowed him to go to lunch by himself and, when I found him, he was talking to someone interesting. Draco Malfoy." Albus merely raised his eyebrows in surprise and leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Draco Malfoy? That doesn't sound very good. Not if he is like his father," he replied, genuinely concerned.

"Actually Albus, quite the opposite. When I got to the restaurant they were having lunch at I noticed a sombre look on young Mr. Malfoy's face and it seemed as if he had been crying." Albus leaned forward as that had definitely piqued his interest. "As you are aware, I am a Legilimens so I took a quick look into the young boys mind, just to see if the look was sincere and the amazing thing was, it was completely sincere." Quirinus' voice was the most emotive Albus had ever heard. He was surprised. "He was not being deceptive in any way. Oh and, just so you know I did not look into either boys' memories at all. Just the surface."

Albus was reassured by this information but was reeling from the revelation about Draco Malfoy. _Could it be?_ He was not willing to jump to conclusions. He leaned forward with his elbows resting on his desk.

"Do you have any idea what it was that they discussed?" he asked Quirinus quietly.

"I was not told directly by either of them, but from their conversations later I gathered that they discussed the wizarding world and Mr Malfoy told him about the…for lack of a better word…unpleasantness that his parents believe in. I believe that Mr Potter provided Mr Malfoy with sufficient evidence to show him that his parents' views on the world are warped and wrong," Quirinus told the Headmaster in a neutral voice, all emotion gone again. Albus was amazed at this information. _Already changing the world_, Dumbledore thought chuckling to himself, _and not starting small either. A Malfoy is not small at all_.

"And you have reason to believe that Draco is changing his thought processes?" Albus asked Quirinus who nodded.

"Yes. Mr Malfoy's parents were occupied today so Mr. Potter asked me if he could join us. I agreed and gained a lot more insight into Lucius' son. He seems genuine Albus. And it seems that Mr. Potter trusts Mr Malfoy as he has asked for a meeting with you the day after they come to the school to discuss, well, Mr Potter and his 'situation' and he specifically asked for Mr Malfoy to be allowed to attend. And Mr Potter also mentioned that, should he meet anyone else, he would like it if they be allowed to attend as well," Quirrell said emotionless once again.

The twinkle returned to Albus Dumbledore's eyes. "Of course. I will allow this. At the end of the opening feast I ask that you inform Harry that he can see me after the first day's classes and that he can have anyone he likes attend." Albus' face lit up as he smiled and it almost seemed like his beard and silver hair twinkled with his eyes. "Unless there is anything else, you may leave."

"Actually, Albus, there is something else." Albus leaned forward slightly. "While at his relatives home I performed Legilimency on Mr. Potter, to view emotions, and over the course of the whole meeting I saw a lot of different emotions. More than I have ever seen in someone of his age in such a short period of time. There was a mixture of positive and negative emotions though it was clear that the negative emotions won out, particularly when he focused on his aunt and uncle. I fear something may be terribly wrong." Albus turned slightly white at that last statement.

"Th-thank you Quirinus," Dumbledore stuttered slightly but caught himself. "It was good of you to bring that to my attention. You may leave now."

Quirrell nodded and headed out and down the stairs. When Quirrell left, Albus leaned back in his impressive, ornate chair and frowned. _Did I do wrong by Harry by sending him there? _Albus silently wondered._ Was I too trusting? I hope what Quirinus observed was not as bad as he made it seem_.

After a while Albus moved on to thinking about other things. Perhaps, more important things.

_I am certain of one. The Boy Who Lived. I have guessed at another. The Possible Second. I now have two more hunches. Draco Malfoy_, Albus thought, _could he be The Unfortunate Son?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**I told you there would be clues. It is really fun to keep people in suspense.**

**Just so you know, I have at least one other Interlude set for this story and I may do more depending on where I think they are needed or would be helpful to further the story. I am not a huge fan of fanfics that switch between points of view so this is my way of getting information and insight from other characters. If you want to know, my next Interlude will be for Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. I will not tell you when it will be but I will say that it was fun to write.**

**Oh, and by the way, Interludes will pretty much always be short as I normally only have a few bits of information to put out there.**

**Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow and will be entitled 'The Final Days'. Please review and voice your opinions.**

**Until tomorrow,**

**Beletrium**


	7. Chapter 5: The Final Days

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: The Final Days<strong>_

_Only one month_, Harry thought to himself. _Only one month. Thirty-one days to go_. Harry looked at the plain door at the front of Number 4 Privet Drive and had very mixed feelings. On one hand there was Dudley who had, only recently, become something of a friend to Harry and he knew that he could live with Dudley at least. On the other hand there was Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon who had always treated Harry as nothing more than a slave. They truly believed that he was the scum of the earth and that he was good for nothing at all, though they still made him do everything they could think of. Hypocritical really. After a few minutes of thinking Harry came to the conclusion that one more month with them was bearable in comparison to his past ten years.

Harry didn't even bother knocking before entering the house. He opened the door and the first thing he saw was Uncle Vernon sitting in his reclining chair watching a news program on television. Harry could see no one else, in that room at least, and the house was surprisingly quiet.

Uncle Vernon spun his head around quickly at the sound of the door opening and quickly spun it back again, but not before Harry noticed a shocked look when he saw the white owl in a cage.

"Oh. It's _you_," he said spitefully, "Dudley told me to tell you he is upstairs in his room. Still don't know why he wants to associate with _your type_..." Uncle Vernon trailed off mumbling something about 'freaks'. _Maybe it's because he isn't a prejudiced moron_, Harry thought knowing better than to say that aloud.

"Thank you Uncle Vernon," Harry told his Uncle completely unemotionally. Uncle Vernon simply grunted and continued to watch the television as Harry went up the stairs carrying only his magically altered pouch and Hedwig in her cage. _This should be fun_, he thought with a smirk on his face as a plan formed in his mind.

When Harry reached Dudley's room he politely knocked on the closed door, even though Dudley had told him that he didn't have to. "Come in," Harry heard Dudley say over the loud noise that was most likely emanating from Dudley's television set. When Harry entered the room he saw Dudley sitting on his bed watching cartoons on his television. Dudley looked up at him. "Harry!"

To Harry's surprise Dudley turned the television off instantly and stood up off the bed. The excited look that was on Dudley's face faded away quickly and Harry had to try very hard to suppress a smile. "Where's all of the stuff you got?" Dudley asked sounding very disappointed. Harry noticed that Dudley's eyes had locked onto the white owl.

"Oh, it's right here Dudley," Harry replied pointing towards himself. Dudley looked perplexed at this reply.

"Is it all invisible or something?" Dudley asked with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Well, no," Harry replied with a smile breaking out. "It's just…hidden."

"Hidden?" Dudley asked a little confused, though more intrigued.

"Yeah. In here," Harry said passing Dudley his pouch and Harry watched as Dudley's face still looked perplexed while he tried to weigh the pouch in his hands.

"In…there? How can it all fit in there?" Dudley asked, turning the pouch around in his hands.

"Well, I know you've seen 'Mary Poppins'," Harry started and Dudley nodded wondering what Mary Poppins had to do with anything. Dudley silently passed the pouch back to Harry. "I assume you remember the bag she had that held all of her stuff in it?" A look of sudden realisation crossed Dudley's face and he broke out in a smile.

"So you're telling me that the pouch you have in your hand is like the bag Mary Poppins had in that movie?" Harry nodded and Dudley's eyes lit up. "Wow! Cool!" Harry was very pleased with that reaction.

"What do you want to see first?" Harry asked and Dudley immediately started listing things off, making Harry have to slow him down in order to actually show him anything.

After close to three hours with Harry showing Dudley everything he bought they headed down to the dining room for dinner. Dudley told Harry that his parents would probably want to see proof that he actually went to Diagon Alley and Harry would have to prove that he didn't lie to them, despite their hatred of what Uncle Vernon had called '_your lot_'. So in preparation for this Harry carried the pouch down with him to dinner. Both he and Dudley wanted to see the looks on their faces when they found out what was inside the magically altered pouch.

When they got down to dinner Harry's food was already on the table and he noticed that he had a lot less than everyone else. Dudley seemed to notice this so he gave Harry some of his food when his parents weren't looking. The pouch was on the ground at Harry's feet unseen by either Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon. It wasn't until Uncle Vernon finished eating that the conversation turned to Harry's day, much to the annoyance of both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

"So…boy. You had a little...excursion today," Uncle Vernon said not bothering to hide the hatred in his voice. Dudley and Harry exchanged brief smiles.

"Yes I did, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied in a pleasant tone, a smile crossing his lips.

"Don't take that tone with me _boy!_" Vernon said with the hatred even more pronounced and his face beginning to become purple. "Now, your Aunt Petunia and I are not fully convinced that you did what you said you would today with…that man. So we require some form of...proof." Harry smiled and reached down for the pouch, picked it up and put it in front of him on the table.

"Your proof is right there," Harry said happily. Uncle Vernon scowled at him, his face turning a deeper shade of purple as he failed to see what the pouch actually was.

"That _thing_ is proof?" He said raising his voice a lot. "That looks like it could have come from _our_ world. I don't see how that is at all proof! Stop being such a damn fool!"

Harry looked at Dudley who was grinning at him and then looked at Aunt Petunia who only looked perplexed more than anything else. Harry turned back to Uncle Vernon, smiled and said, "Oh. So that isn't proof enough? Oh. Okay then," It was very hard for him not to laugh at this. This was the most fun he had ever had at Number 4 Privet Drive. "Well, Uncle Vernon, allow me to give you proof then."

With that he opened the pouch and reached in as far as he could, leaving it looking like he was half in the pouch. The pouch had adjusted itself to fit Harry's upper body as he leant in. Aunt Petunia screamed, Dudley broke out in laughter and Uncle Vernon looked angrier than ever, yet somehow subdued. Harry took a while before he took anything out, partly because he wanted to prolong his aunt and uncle's agony and partly because he didn't know what to take out. In the end he decided on his wand because it was definite proof that he had been to Diagon Alley.

When he pulled out his eleven inch Holly and Phoenix feather wand Aunt Petunia gasped and grabbed on to Uncle Vernon's arm. Dudley was still laughing as Harry finally looked at his aunt and uncle.

"Proof enough for you then? Or do you want to see more? I can show you my books, my robes or my cauldron. Oh! I have parts of a frog as well. Or I could go up to Dudley's room and retrieve my owl as more proof if you want," Harry told Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon with a lot of humour in his voice as he knew that Uncle Vernon had already seen Hedwig. He also made sure to wave the wand around a bit as he both looked horrified and frightened.

"FINE!" Uncle Vernon roared, making Harry flinch a little. "That is proof enough now put_ that_ away!" Harry felt very satisfied with that reaction. _No need to tell them I can't use it now is there?_ He thought with a smile. Of course he'd already told Dudley but they both agreed that it would be fun to watch his parents squirm. Harry put his wand away in the pouch and looked up at a very purple Uncle Vernon and a very worried Aunt Petunia.

Surprisingly it was Aunt Petunia who talked first. "Now that we have got that cleared up," she said with her voice shaking as if she had almost died. "Dudders here has talked to us today and has said that he is willing to give up his second bedroom so you can have it. We don't like it much but we like to make our Duddikins happy," Uncle Vernon looked, if it was possible, even angrier.

"One _toe_ out of line boy," he began quietly, "and you will be back in that cupboard before you know it. And just so you know," at this he left his chair and got right into Harry's face, so close Harry could feel the disgusting heat of his breath, "you will keep that disgusting bird of yours quiet or we will lock it in its blasted cage. Do you understand me?" Harry nodded happily and looked at Dudley and gave him an appreciative smile.

Sensing the end of the discussion Dudley spoke, "Come on Harry. We'll get your stuff from the cupboard and move it all to your bedroom."

It all only took one trip and Harry was soon settled in to his new room. The whole time Dudley looked guilty. He and Dudley sat up until almost midnight in Harry's room reading some of the new books Harry had purchased at Diagon Alley. Harry was reading _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ and Dudley was reading _A History of Magic_ and every now and then each boy would show the other something in the books they were reading, amazed that all of it was real and true.

When they both decided it was time to sleep Harry simply lay on his new bed looking at the roof and thought about everything that had happened that day. He had witnessed magic. It was still so surreal to him. Despite everything he had seen and everything he had been told or had read he still felt as though this was all some kind of joke and thought that he would wake in the morning and find out he was in his cupboard and that the magical world didn't exist. After thinking about this for what seemed hours, his mind drifted to Draco Malfoy, his new, and in truth his first, friend.

Harry wondered about why Draco had the beliefs about 'blood purity' and the Hogwarts Houses. It was obvious that Draco's parents were the ones who taught him all of these things but why? _Why do they believe it?_ Harry wondered.

Harry had apparently changed Draco's mindset that day and it seemed to cause Draco a lot of stress, yet he seemed to look a lot happier after Harry talked to him. Harry was glad he could help Draco and glad he wouldn't be alone when he got to Hogwarts. And Harry was also glad that he had made a friend who had grown up in the wizarding world and would be able to educate him a lot quicker.

When Harry drifted off to sleep he dreamt of the old man, the motorbike, the green flash, the scream and the laughter again and awoke, sweating and with his scar prickling. He groaned as he put his glasses on. The first thing he noticed in the room was that there was light. Sunlight. He looked around and his heart began to pound as he realised it wasn't all a dream. The final test was the pouch.

He reached in and felt around and then pulled his wand out and stared at it for a minute. _It wasn't a dream_, he thought cheerfully as he dressed and grabbed a nearby piece of paper, he didn't want to use any parchment yet, and wrote a letter to Draco. He made sure that Hedwig would deliver it to him directly and when Draco's parents weren't nearby.

The month passed by rather quickly and it was easily the best month of Harry's life. Not that that was really saying much. He had his own room. Dudley was treating him as a friend. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were scared of him, so he made sure to carry his pouch everywhere he went. It was really the best time Harry had spent at Number 4 Privet Drive.

When it came to August 30th, two days before Harry had to leave, he figured it would be best to talk to Uncle Vernon about getting to King's Cross Station and to the train that would carry him away to his new life. _That is one conversation that will not go well_, Harry thought. _At least I have Dudley to back me up_.

Harry, in truth, had not thought of how he would bring the subject up with Uncle Vernon. It was a touchy subject. He was only allowed to talk about anything magic related in a very vague way or Uncle Vernon, or Aunt Petunia for that matter, would blow up at him. If not for Dudley, Harry would have been grounded or, worse, beaten dozens of times over the last month.

Harry figured the best way to talk to Uncle Vernon would be to not mention magic in any way, shape or form. He also agreed ahead of time not to show Uncle Vernon the ticket at all. If Uncle Vernon saw that his train left from a 'Platform 9 and ¾' he would probably go on a massive rant and Harry would probably not end up going to King's Cross at all.

Unfortunately, the 30th of August was not a good day to be Vernon Dursley. He was exceptionally angry on that day for reasons that Harry gathered were based around his job and something to do with the government. There was no good time to talk to him about King's Cross. So after dinner he waited until Uncle Vernon sat in his recliner but made sure to talk to him during an advertisement, so as to not anger the large man any further.

"Uh...Uncle Vernon, I need to talk to you about something," Harry told his Uncle nervously. Uncle Vernon turned his head lightning quickly and Harry could see that his face was already going purple.

"How dare you interrupt me!" Uncle Vernon almost screamed. "I was watching that." He pointed a fat sausage-like finger towards an advertisement about fabric softener.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon but I really need to know if there is any way you could get me to King's Cross station on the 1st. I...I leave there for school on that day," Harry was careful not to use the word Hogwarts at any point. Uncle Vernon's face simply got more purple.

"You can't get there on your own huh?" He asked Harry with a sneer. "What makes you think that I would even consider driving you into London? Huh?"

"Well, Uncle Vernon, I would think you would because if you didn't I would be stuck here for the rest of the year and a lot of next year as well. I thought the whole point of you telling me about...my heritage...was so that you could get rid of me. And not taking me where I need to go to be able to leave seems like a rather strange way of getting rid of me," Harry replied coolly not missing a beat. He had expected this reaction so he practiced his reply. As he saw Uncle Vernon's face contort with rage he knew it had worked like a charm.

"DON'T GIVE ME CHEEK BOY!" Uncle Vernon roared causing Aunt Petunia to drop something in the kitchen. "Alright! I will take you to ruddy King's Cross Station you ungrateful ingrate!" At this Harry could sense a rant coming so he expressed his thanks quickly and left to Dudley's room where Dudley had been listening intently and was laughing when Harry entered.

"That was brilliant Harry!" Dudley finally said and Harry then broke out in laughter as well.

The next day passed quickly and Harry went to bed on the 31st of August with a million thoughts going through his head. _I'm leaving_, Harry thought amazed that it was actually happening, _After 10 years I am finally leaving this place_, Harry thought gleefully. Harry was immensely happy but also immensely nervous as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Harry woke and slipped on his glasses. It took him a few minutes but he could feel his heart begin to race as he realised what day it was. September 1st. Harry would have packed had he not been packed for the trip for almost a week. His massive trunk was filled to the brim with clothes and he made sure that all of his other items were safely in his pouch. Harry still marvelled at the pouch. It could fit almost anything. In all of the books he had he could not find anything that could do what this pouch did. It could fit a cauldron which was at least double its own size and even then there was still a massive amount of room left. When Harry saw the pouch take the cauldron he likened it to the way a snake's jaw works. It simply enlarged its opening and the cauldron fit easily. He tried with his trunk but to no avail. The trunk was simply too large.

He triple checked everything before taking all of his things downstairs at about seven o'clock, four hours before he had to be on the train. He was extremely excited to say the very least. It took a while after breakfast for Uncle Vernon to get ready to leave with him for King's Cross, and even longer because Dudley insisted that he go with them. Harry was very grateful for his cousin at that point. When Harry's trunk was loaded in the boot of Uncle Vernon's new car and Harry had made sure his pouch was with him and had everything in it, Harry and Dudley got in the backseat and Hedwig sat, in her cage next to them.

Harry had used Hedwig quite a bit over the month prior to talk to Draco. Draco never really gave him too much information about what was going on with his parents but he did tell him some more about the wizarding world. Reading between the lines though, Harry could tell that his friend was as excited as he was to be going to Hogwarts.

Hedwig never ceased to amaze him. She only needed to know who to send the letter to and it got there. She even occasionally brought Harry a few mice she had hunted and nipped at his ears. Harry thought that was because she liked him, though he couldn't really tell. He hoped that was the case otherwise he just had dead mice.

Not too much was said in the car trip to King's Cross and what _was_ said was between Harry and Dudley who talked about mMuggle things because 'magic talk' would annoy Uncle Vernon. When they finally arrived at the train station Harry looked at his train ticket.

"What platform do you need boy?" Uncle Vernon asked gruffly. Harry and Dudley exchanged knowing smiles.

"Platform 10 Uncle Vernon," Harry said only half lying. "When I get there you can leave. But I will want to talk to Dudley before you do and you may not want to be there when we talk." Uncle Vernon grunted, his face turning a light shade of purple. When they reached Platform 10 Uncle Vernon pushed the trolley to Harry and said simply. "There." Harry was amazed he would even say that. Uncle Vernon turned and walked away towards Platform 7 so Harry turned to talk to Dudley. He was about to say something but Dudley beat him to it.

"Harry, I know we've really only known each other well for a short time but I want you to know I'll miss you. I want you to promise one thing though," Dudley said quickly, obviously not wanting to prolong the goodbye.

"What's that Dudley?" Harry asked truly wondering.

"I want you to send me letters with Hedwig at least once a week. I'm not boarding at Smeltings so it will be easy to get on to me and won't be weird for everyone else. And I want them to be as descriptive as possible. Chances are I'll never experience it all myself so I'll settle for you telling me," Dudley replied with a tinge of sadness to his voice. Longing even. Harry couldn't be sure which it was.

"I will. You can count on it. Might be best if you kept it from your parents though," Harry said with a grin. "Anyway, you need to leave. You know I only have about fifteen minutes to work out this Platform thing," Harry held out his hand.

Dudley, however, ignored the outstretched hand and hugged Harry, much to Harry's shock. It was brief but Harry could never remember being hugged by anyone before then. It was strange but it still left Harry feeling that his cousin was truly that. A cousin. And a friend. Dudley grinned at him before nodding and leaving and Harry turned and stared at the wall that said 'Platform 10' and then looked at the one that said 'Platform 9'. What was he meant to do? _Crazy Professor doesn't give me any clue..._ Harry's angry thoughts trailed off after a while.

He stood looking between the two for at least 5 minutes before he heard someone, a woman, say, "Packed with Muggles of course," and that was all he needed to hear. They would know how to get to the train. He turned towards where the voice had come from and was surprised to see six people, all red-heads walking at a brisk pace towards, seemingly Platform 10. They all stopped and Harry was able to see them all. Four of them had trolleys which had large, very old trunks on them. The eldest had curly red hair and wore gold-rimmed glasses. He also had a badge of some kind pinned to his chest. Harry had guessed that the next two he saw were twins because it seemed that he was seeing double, with the exception of their clothes. They, too, had red hair but had a much less serious feel about them.

The fourth was a boy who seemed to be Harry's age with, again, red hair and also freckles. He was much taller than Harry but was still obviously the same age. He stayed close by a woman who Harry had guessed was his mother. That woman exuded the feel of what a mother should be. Everything from the look on her face to the way she carried herself screamed that she was a mother. She looked to be in her early forties and was a rather plump woman. There was another person with her who seemed to be clinging to her mothers' clothes and looked to have been crying a little bit. She had long red hair and looked younger than Harry, perhaps only a year or two.

"Mum," the young girl whined, "why can't I go?"

"Because you are only ten, Ginny, and you have to be eleven to go. Besides, I wouldn't let you until then. You _are_ my last you know," the young girl's mother said quietly but sternly to her daughter.

"But I..." That was all the young red-head called Ginny could say before crying. The eldest boy went to her and gave her a hug. He whispered something in her ear which made the little girl giggle. That was the last of the crying for the moment. But what happened next was the most shocking thing Harry had ever seen in his life.

The eldest boy ran straight at the wall. Harry had to stifle a small scream when he saw the boy go straight through unhurt. He could do nothing except look at the wall in awe.

"Okay Fred, you go next," the mother said to one of the twins. The twins suddenly stepped forward together with broad smiles on their faces. Their mother's face turned very stern. "Fine then, George you go," both boys stepped forward again, grinning even wider.

"Honestly mother, it has been thirteen years and you _still_ can't remember our names?" One of the twins asked with fake incredulousness.

"It's obvious who we are," the other said.

"Yeah!" the first one said.

"I'm Fred," both boys said in unison smiling very broad smiles. Their mother then whacked both of them over the head with her hand.

"Just get a move on you two," she said coldly yet fondly. It was not long after that, that the twins disappeared as well. Harry was still gobsmacked at that seemingly impossible feat. He turned to the mother who had yet to see him with his mouth open.

"Okay Ronald, you next. You know what..." the woman trailed off as she looked toward Harry who still wore a look of surprise on his face. "And who might you be, dear?" The woman asked in a very nice, motherly tone, something Harry had never heard from his Aunt Petunia other than towards Dudley.

Without even giving thought to what their reaction would be he replied, "Harry. Harry Potter."

The woman and her son, Ronald, gasped and Ginny gave a little squeak and hid behind her mother._ Why would she do that?_ Harry wondered to himself. And then it occurred to him. He was famous in their world.

"Oh...well...Hello there Harry. Uh...why aren't you on the platform, dear?" The woman asked nervously.

"I don't know how actually. The Professor who gave me my ticket thought it best not to tell me how to get to the platform. Not sure why though," Harry said trying to sound casual. He walked towards the woman and extended his hand. "You obviously know me but I don't know you though."

She avoided his hand and pulled him in for a bone-crushing hug. When she let go of him, Harry noticed there were a few tears in her eyes when she said, "My name is Molly Weasley. This young man here is my son Ron. He will be starting at Hogwarts with you," Mrs Weasley said with a mixture of glee and pride. The young boy nodded and extended his hand which Harry quickly shook.

"Nice to meet you Ron," he said to the young red-head.

"Same t-to you," Ron replied shakily. Harry then turned to the young girl. Harry found he was not much taller than her despite being older.

"I couldn't help but overhear your name, Ginny," he said to the little girl whose cheeks had turned bright red. "When do you start?"

Ginny spoke in little more than a whisper. "Next year," she said simply still clinging to her mother.

"Well I guess I'll see you then," Harry said giving the young girl a smile. Ginny blushed an even deeper red than she had before and clung to her mother even tighter. At that moment Mrs Weasley got a worried look on her face.

"Only 5 minutes. Ron, you go through while I explain to Harry," Ron nodded quickly and ran at the wall, disappearing just as the first three had. "You need to run at the wall, which is somewhat of a barrier. Make sure you don't worry too much or you will crash. Take it at a run if you are nervous, dear."

Harry nodded and turned to the barrier. _This has got to be the weirdest idea ever_. Harry didn't give himself much more time to think and ran at the barrier. When he reached the wall he closed his eyes tightly subconsciously preparing to crash. But the crash never occurred. He opened his eyes to see a bustling train platform and a large scarlet-red train with the words 'Hogwarts Express' on it. Harry felt like he did at Diagon Alley, like he finally found his place in the world. It was a strange but welcome sensation.

It did not take him long to realise that he needed to hurry onto the train and into a compartment. He handed Hedwig to someone who took her to the back with the rest of the owls. He found an empty compartment and packed his trunk above his head, after a lot of trouble, but kept his pouch with him. He looked out the window and saw Mrs. Weasley and Ginny hurrying Ron to get on the train. Harry couldn't help but smile at the worried and anxious looks on Mrs Weasley's and Ginny's faces. They found where he was and waved good-bye to him as he waved back. He could see Ginny's face turn a deep red again as the train pulled away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**So, there it is. Harry is now on his way to Hogwarts. I think that this Chapter was more filler than anything else but the Weasleys were still introduced and that, in itself, has probably made the chapter worthwhile.**

**While we are on the subject of introducing characters I want to let you know that I will be trying to incorporate every canon character in my series in some way. Yes, even Gilderoy Lockhart. He is truly my most hated character but he will play a rather big part later on. And by the way, I won't be doing random killings for the hell of it *cough* Dolores Umbridge *cough*. All my deaths will have some sort of purpose. I never liked the fact that J.K. Rowling killed Colin Creevey off in the last book for seemingly no reason at all. That really annoyed me.**

**I decided to post this chapter early because if I didn't it wouldn't have gone up in time. Tomorrow it will be back to the normal time.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed! I will respond to them now.**

_**Jordina**_** - I know. I will be the first to admit that I am not the best at writing dialogue for children. Never have been. As for them flipping, I am kind of relying on the fact that they are eleven more than anything else for that to get past a lot of people. And yes, I do need to change a fair bit to help my story flow. Don't worry. Vernon and Petunia will be back to their normal selves in the next story, perhaps even earlier.**

_**falcon94**_** - I was really trying my best to make Draco and Dudley likeable, Dudley more so than Draco though. I have only read one or two stories where Dudley is nice whereas there are actually quite a lot where Draco is. I think it is easier for people to accept a nice Draco than Dudley. I don't really know why that is. I hope you are surprised with my story. That is really one of the things I want to happen with my story. There are a lot more surprises planned.**

_**Lord Myst**_** - Yes, I agree there has been a lack of conflict so far but there will be more when Harry gets to Hogwarts. As for Harry being magically inept, I never really understood that. I mean, look at his parents. His mother was fantastic at Charms and Potions while his father was great with Transfiguration. Also, as James was an Auror, he would have to be good with everything. I just can't see how Harry would have trouble with a Charm as simple as Wingardium Leviosa. I don't **_**really**_** plan on making Harry amazingly strong, at least not at the beginning, but I am not going to have him being totally inept at, at the very least, Charms and Transfiguration. Potions will still be difficult. Snape **_**will**_** still be Snape. I will work on the conflict in my story.**

_**jbfritz**_** - Thanks!**

_**KoniK47**_** - Part of me doesn't like to tell people off. It is there opinion. But so far the reviews have been pretty good and constructive. I agree that this fanfic is as much for me as for anyone else. I would probably go mad if I didn't put my ideas down somewhere. And as for your second review, yes it can be confusing. I try to make it easy to read but a lot of my ideas will come out confusing, particularly in the later stories. I almost always ignore the simple way of explaining something. **

**Have a nice day!**

**Beletrium**


	8. Chapter 6: The Train to a New Life

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: The Train to a New Life<strong>_

As he watched the train station slowly move away from him Harry realised that he was alone in the compartment. That realisation led to wondering exactly where Draco was. If Harry was being truthful to himself he wanted to see his friend again. _But he probably has to keep up appearances I suppose_, Harry thought somewhat bitterly. As if on cue the compartment door slid open and Harry looked up to see a blonde-haired, pale looking boy smiling a friendly smile at him.

"Draco! I wasn't really expecting you to come and sit with me," Harry said, failing to keep the surprise out of his voice. Draco looked perplexed.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean it won't help much after tonight if...no, _when_ I don't get sorted into Slytherin, which I am almost certain I won't now. I may as well enjoy the train ride," Draco said happily but his grey eyes betrayed him. They showed sadness and worry when Harry looked into them.

"Everything'll be fine Draco. Wait and see," Harry told his friend with a smile.

Draco loaded his stuff above his head and Harry noticed that he had his pouch on him as well, and the two started talking to each other, mostly about Quidditch, a wizarding sport played on broomsticks that both boys were interested in even though Harry had never really seen it in action. Harry had read 'Quidditch Through the Ages' and understood everything about the sport and really enjoyed talking about it with Draco. It was about 5 minutes in to the ride when the compartment door slid open again and Harry recognised the red-haired boy instantly.

"Hey Ron," Harry said cheerfully. He then noticed his trunk that he was pulling behind him. "Need a place to sit do you?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yeah I do actually. Everywhere else is either full or wouldn't take me," he replied with a small smile. He packed his trunk above his head and sat next to Harry. It was then that Harry looked to Draco who seemed to be glaring at Ron.

"Oh, yeah. Ron this is Draco Malfoy. Draco this is Ron Weasley," Harry said pleasantly hoping the glares from Draco would subside but he only succeeded in making Ron glare as well.

"I know who he is," both boys growled in unison. Harry looked slightly confused.

"You two know each other? Do you not like each other or something?" The two shook their heads. "Why?" Harry asked exasperatedly. Both Draco and Ron looked at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Once again they spoke in unison.

"He's a Weasley," Draco replied.

"He's a Malfoy," Ron replied.

_Oh boy_, Harry thought. "And?" Harry began and then quickly realised what this was about. "Draco, didn't we talk about stuff like this in Diagon Alley?" Harry asked Draco in a harsh voice, which he felt bad about using.

"No, Harry we didn't. There we talked about Muggles and Muggle-borns. Weasley here is neither," Draco replied angrily. Harry knew the anger was not directed at him but at Ron.

"No, I'm not!" Ron shouted. "I'm a bloody pureblood!"

"That doesn't matter when you're whole family is made up of Muggle-lovers!" Draco replied just as loud, clearly not really thinking.

"Well at least my father isn't evil like yours is Malfoy," Ron spat back in an angry tone.

"No, but from what father tells me, your father is..." Draco cut out and looked embarrassed.

"What Malfoy? What is he? Say it! I dare you to!" Ron yelled and Draco looked more embarrassed.

"Ron," Harry said quietly but firmly. "I need to talk to Draco for a minute. Do you mind leaving the compartment for a while? I'll tell you when you can come back in. Leave your stuff."

Ron nodded quickly and slightly angrily and stood up. When he left the compartment he slammed the door shut almost shattering the glass. Harry turned to Draco and started to say something but Draco talked first.

"Harry...I..." Draco started before Harry cut in.

"Don't worry. You know what happened just now. Look, I don't think you should expect yourself to change so quickly. I didn't really expect a blow up on the train but it's happened," Draco hung his head a little bit.

"I'll leave if you want me to," He said sadly. Harry looked shocked.

"Why would I want that? I want you here," Draco looked at Harry appreciatively. "But, I also want Ron here as well. His family helped me on to the platform and I like him okay?"

Draco nodded so Harry continued. "What I think you should do is apologise. If there are any problems I will talk to Ron myself. I also think we should tell him what happened in Diagon Alley so that he feels he can trust you more. Is that alright with you?"

"Fine by me Harry. You know, I really didn't want to leave. Thank you," Draco said to Harry sounding very sincere. Harry got to his feet and pulled the compartment door open and looked at a still angry Ron.

"You can come back in. I've talked to Draco and he has something he wants to say to you," Harry said with a smile on his face. Ron looked taken aback but entered the compartment quickly. Harry sat opposite Draco and next to Ron. "Go on mate."

Draco nodded and looked at Ron. "I apologise for my outburst a moment ago. I have been...working on myself since meeting Harry in Diagon Alley and he pointed a few things out to me."

As Ron heard Draco tell the rest of story his eyes widened with shock and surprise. "So you're telling me," he said sounding very surprised and skeptical, "that you had a talk with Harry Potter, of all people, in Diagon Alley and he changed your mind about things that your father taught you and now you don't want to be like him? Bloody hell. I find it hard to believe yet, somehow, it is a crazy enough story to be true." Draco smiled weakly.

"Well it is very true. So do you accept my apology?" Draco asked Ron.

"Yeah. I guess. And by the way, I apologise too. I was out of line as well. Probably should have known Harry Potter would choose right." At that he laughed, as did Draco, but Harry remained silent wondering why it was funny.

"Well, I have no idea why that is funny but I assume you know my...story then Ron?" Ron nodded and opened his mouth to talk but Harry put his hand up to stop him. "Please don't. You may know my story but I don't and I would rather hear it from someone who can tell me everything. I have already talked to Draco about this so I would like it if you could keep the story to yourself until after I hear it," Ron looked confused but nodded anyway. "Oh and Draco, I asked Professor Quirrell whether he could organise a meeting with Professor Dumbledore tomorrow after class for him to tell me my story. I also asked him to get Professor Dumbledore to allow you to come as well. And anyone else," he added looking at Ron with an encouraging smile.

"I would be glad to be there Harry," Draco told his friend.

"I've never met Dumbledore before. You two are lucky. He is supposed to be really cool. Crazy but cool," Ron said with a mixture of sadness and happiness.

"Ron, you can come too if you like. I don't think I'd mind. Besides, we are in the same year and I have a feeling that my story is not exactly a fun one, so I would rather have as many people with me as I can." Ron beamed at the invitation.

"I would love to come! Thanks Harry!" Ron was ecstatic. The conversation then moved on to happier topics. Harry couldn't help but notice that, no matter how long they were talking, Draco and Ron still seemed extremely stiff towards each other.

After a while of talking about Quidditch they heard a squeaking coming from the hallway and a shout from, what sounded like, an old lady. "Anything from the trolley?"

Harry and Draco exchanged smiles but Ron looked at his shoes, a look which went unnoticed by the other occupants of the compartment. When the trolley reached their compartment the lady opened the door. "Anything from the trolley dears?" Harry and Draco stood up instantly and began digging around in their pouches for money.

"No thanks," Ron said sadly pulling out what looked like a ball of goo. "I've got a sandwich."

Harry felt a pang of sadness as he realised that Ron couldn't afford any sweets. "I'll take some of everything," he said to the little old lady handing her a handful of galleons.

"So will I," Draco said.

Within minutes the seats of the compartment was laden with sweets. Ron looked at them all wistfully and disappointed. Harry looked at him and smiled, his emerald green eyes sparkling. "Ron, how about you have some of mine. That sandwich doesn't look very appetizing," Harry said looking at Ron as his face lit up.

"Are you sure? I can't...exactly...pay you back for it," Ron said quietly, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"I don't expect you to. Consider it a gift from a friend. I have too much as it is," Harry said with a smile.

"I don't know..." Ron said indecisively. And to both Harry and Ron's surprise Draco spoke.

"Come on Weasley, he's offering this to you not because you can't afford it but because you are his friend. If you didn't take it, it would be like a slap to Harry's face," he said much to the shock of both Harry and Ron. Harry looked at Ron and smiled trying to show him that he agreed with Draco.

"Well..." Ron began with a grin, "Wouldn't want to slap Harry Potter in the face now would I? Never live it down," This time all three laughed. Ron then picked up a cage from around his feet that Harry hadn't noticed before and opened it and pulled out a rat. "This is Scabbers by the way. He's kinda pathetic but he was really all I could bring. Used to belong to my older brother Percy. He's a prefect for Gryffindor this year."

He held the rat tightly and fed it a bean from a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Harry looked at the box curiously, wondering what they meant by 'Every Flavour'. Surely they couldn't really mean that. _But then again, there were a lot of things you thought couldn't be done before_, Harry thought with a smile. Ron noticed that he was holding a box.

"Careful there Harry. You were brought up by Muggles so I know you don't know what they are. They really are 'Every Flavour' and you have to be careful because there aren't just good flavours," Ron said and Draco nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, I don't think I have eaten any since the time I got a blood-flavoured one," Draco shuddered at the memory. "If I wanted to taste blood I'd be a vampire," He said laughing.

Harry felt a bad feeling in his stomach before he asked the next question. "Vampires aren't _actually_ real are they?"

Draco shuddered and nodded not saying a word. Neither did Ron. Harry shook his head In amazement. _First dragons, now vampires? What's next? Werewolves?_

Harry, Draco and Ron ate and talked for fifteen minutes about various things to do with both wizarding and Muggle worlds, with Harry providing the stories about the Muggle world of course. There were still a lot of sweets left when the compartment door flew open to reveal a girl. She had bushy brown hair, her two front teeth were larger than the rest and she was shorter than Harry. She didn't waste time getting to the point.

"Have any of you seen a toad by any chance? I have been sitting with a boy, Neville Longbottom, who has lost his and I am currently helping him find it," the girl said rather imperiously which made both Draco and Ron grimace.

"No," growled both Ron and Draco in unison causing the girl to have a slightly shocked on her face. Harry on the other hand was very disappointed with his two friends. Frowning at the two of them he stood up and walked to the door.

"Sorry, but we haven't seen a toad anywhere. I can help you look if you'd like. I'm sure with someone else helping it won't take as long," Harry said pleasantly, his eyes sparkling.

"That would be great. What's your name?" The girl asked with a smile.

"Oh...uh...Harry Potter," Harry replied preparing for the worst.

"Well, hello there, Harry. My name is Hermione Granger. Thank you for your help," Hermione said sweetly. Harry was slightly surprised she didn't know who he was.

"Wait outside and I will grab one or two things," Harry said as he closed the door and looked to Draco and Ron. "You didn't even give her a chance. Oh well. I'm going to help. I hope you two can be left alone," Draco and Ron nodded looking at each other still looking slightly annoyed. "Good. Let me just get my pouch. I'll be back in 15 minutes then we can get changed. Okay? By the way, do you know why she wouldn't know me?"

"Probably Muggle-born," Ron said. Harry noticed Draco sneer and then saw a blush rise into his friend's cheeks. Harry reached over and squeezed Draco's shoulder.

Harry grabbed his small pouch and put the string around his neck and carried it under his arm so he wouldn't have to carry it in his hands. He then left the compartment to search for the toad with the young brown-haired girl he had just met who had no idea who he was. _If I am as famous as Draco tells me I am I had better not get too used to this_, Harry thought sadly, watching the girl open a compartment door and asking the occupants about Neville Longbottom's toad. After a few compartments, and no luck whatsoever Hermione began to talk to Harry.

"I still absolutely cannot believe that I am a witch. I mean when the day came for my eleventh birthday and a witch came, Professor Minerva McGonagall her name was, and told me what I was and that I was accepted into a school I had never heard of that teaches magic I was absolutely stunned. My parents were as well. See they are both Muggles," _There it is_, Harry thought with a smile. _Ron was right_. Hermione seemed to talk forever, and very quickly as well. In between the conversation she would open compartment doors and ask around for the toad. It wasn't long until the inevitable question, "So, what is your story, Harry Potter?"

_I don't even really know_, Harry wanted to say. "I was bought up by my aunt and uncle because my parents died when I was one. They aren't the nicest people, far from it actually," At that Harry noticed that both of them had stopped walking and Hermione had a look of pity on her face that Harry didn't really want her to have or have to actually see himself. "The only real friend I have is Draco Malfoy, the blonde haired boy you saw in the compartment with me, who I met in Diagon Alley a month ago. And what's more is that I didn't even know the names of my parents until my aunt and uncle decided to tell me that I am a wizard just so they could get me out of their house."

Hermione looked very angry at that point and looked into Harry's emerald green eyes which now held no hint of the sparkle she had seen in his compartment. She then did something Harry wasn't expecting. She threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Wow. Really makes having dentists for parents look really good doesn't it?" Hermione asked Harry, giggling a little bit before pulling away. She had shed a few tears, but not many. Harry smiled, the slight twinkle reappearing.

"Yes it does. But I feel really good today. I don't have to go back to them for nine months at least. Nine whole months without them! And I get to spend it learning magic and making friends. To be honest, I feel really lucky today," Harry told Hermione and she smiled. "Come on. We've got a toad to find." Hermione nodded, wiped her eyes a bit and opened the next compartment door.

"Hi there. Have any of you seen a toad? I am helping a boy named Neville Longbottom look for one," Hermione asked the full compartment pleasantly. To their surprise the whole compartment broke out in laughter. Hermione's smile faded into a disapproving frown, "What, might I ask, is so funny about what I just said?" Her arms were now on her hips and this caused more laughter. Even Harry found that sight a little funny but he refrained himself.

After a few seconds a black boy stopped laughing and addressed both Harry and Hermione with a smug look on his face. "What's 'funny' is Neville Longbottom. We've heard about him, and from what we have heard he is a clumsy, fat, good-for-nothing who doesn't deserve the name wizard," the boy said fiercely with a sneer on his face and laughed again. His voice was rather deep for an eleven year old.

Next to speak was a fair-haired boy who looked very stringy, "And as for his toad. Yeah, we've seen it haven't we Blaise?" he asked the dark-skinned boy. "In fact, I believe the toad is currently with Goyle, is it not?" This boy's voice had a tinge of an American accent to it. His comment caused laughter to ring through the compartment again.

"That's right, he does seem to have it doesn't he?" Blaise spoke up after laughing. "And you can tell –" Blaise suddenly stopped talking as he saw Harry at the door with Hermione. "And who might you be? Huh?" The question was directed at Harry.

"Harry Potter. And who are you then?" The occupants of the compartment seemed to gasp at the same time as their eyes seemed to grow large.

"Blaise...Blaise Zabini," Blaise faltered with his speech after hearing who Harry was. He then pointed to the tall, stringy, fair-haired boy and said, "And this...this is Theodore Nott."

"Great. Now if you will give us the toad we'll be right on our way. Which of you is Goyle?" Harry asked angrily. Hermione was looking at him wondering why the group of people seemed to fear him. Harry was also wondering the same thing and was a little nervous because of it. Nott spoke up.

"You think it'll be that easy do you?" He asked Harry still sounding frightened and worried but was more confident than Blaise Zabini had been.

"Yeah actually I do," Harry said when he turned to Hermione, "You have read a lot of books about the magical world right?" She nodded so Harry continued. "Then can you tell me whether I can use my wand on this train and not get in trouble?" Hermione allowed herself a small smile.

"You are well within the law to use any type of magic on the Hogwarts Express except, of course, illegal magic" she replied. Harry nodded and reached into his pouch and pulled out his wand with a slightly shaking hand.

"You lot might want to just hand over the toad now, because I haven't done magic before with a wand and it could be disastrous if I tried now for the first time couldn't it?" Harry said coolly as he watched the faces of the six students in the compartment become even more fearful. Harry then spotted the boy with the toad, a large, muscular boy who looked to be at least two or three years older than the rest. The next thing Harry knew, Zabini was standing, wand in hand ready to strike, but Harry was faster.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry cried acting on instinct, not even knowing what he was going to do, pointing his wand at Blaise Zabini. He even found that he did a movement with his wand. Harry saw a streak of scarlet red light hit Zabini and the boy's wand flew out of his hand and Harry caught it with strangely quick reflexes he didn't even know he had. When he had the wand in his hand he noticed that Zabini had also fallen to the floor. "Okay then. One down. Only five left. Unless of course you want to just give me the toad," Harry said quietly, eyeing the rest of the compartment.

Nott looked at him with a scowl on his face. "Fine Potter," he spat as he grabbed the toad roughly from Goyle's grasp. "Have the toad. But be warned. You have made some enemies here today. It's not good to have _us_ as enemies. Remember that Potter!" He thrust Neville Longbottom's toad into Harry's hand and Harry dropped Zabini's wand next to where Zabini had been sitting in the compartment.

"If you say so, Nott. Don't really see why I should listen to you though," Harry said with a grin on his face. "Good day," And with that he slammed the compartment door, let out a sigh and looked at a shaking Hermione.

"That spell...Harry, it isn't in any of our course books. How did you know it?" Hermione asked nervously.

Harry thought and he realised she was right. He had only seen Professor Quirrell use it and he didn't give it a second thought when he decided to use it. There were other spells he could have used that were in the textbooks but he did that one.

"Well, I saw Professor Quirrell, the one who took me to Diagon Alley, use it but I wasn't thinking about that then. It was more like instinct. I'm not even sure why I did it. I was a bit scared though. I meant what I said to them. Never used a wand before," Harry replied slightly shakily and Hermione looked perplexed. They walked for a little while before Hermione gathered the courage to ask him a question that was bothering her since the confrontation in that compartment.

"Harry," she began quietly. "Why did everyone in that compartment seem frightened of you? I mean they seemed genuinely scared."

"To be completely honest Hermione, I have no idea. You know about as much as I do. I've hopefully got a meeting with the Headmaster tomorrow to find out about my past. Apparently I'm famous in the wizarding world. Draco wouldn't tell me why and I asked Ron, the red-head from my compartment, not to. They'll both be there in the meeting with Dumbledore," Harry told Hermione when something came into his head. "You can come as well if you'd like. It might be nice to have someone there who is in the same boat as I am. Someone who doesn't know about my past, you know?"

Hermione thought for a minute and Harry saw a smile come to her face and her eyes light up. "I would love to join you! It will be great to meet Professor Dumbledore as well. He's supposedly very powerful. You know Harry, you told me earlier that you had no friends before now. Well I had no really close friends before now either. I hope to change that," Hermione told Harry wistfully.

"I'm sure you will. You're pretty cool. Don't mind Draco and Ron's reactions before. They think differently to me," Harry told her giving her one of his encouraging smiles. As they reached Harry's compartment he said, "Anyway, I believe that you are going to need to be getting this toad to, Neville Longbottom I believe his name was, so you best be off. I guess I'll see you back at Hogwarts."

"Thanks again Harry. Let me know the time of the meeting. See you soon I guess," Hermione said as she left to find where Neville Longbottom was.

Harry entered his compartment to see that neither Draco nor Ron were looking at each other. Harry sighed and sat down next to Ron. "What happened then?" He asked. Both Ron and Draco looked at him and then glared at each other then looked away. Harry sighed again, "So I leave you two alone for, what was it, eleven minutes and you end up acting like this? Surely one of you can tell me what happened."

Harry looked to Ron first who looked angry and then to Draco who didn't look angry as much as he did slightly annoyed and a little embarrassed. It was Draco who eventually spoke up. "Sorry Harry but we really did try. It's just that old habits die hard. I have been brought up to hate his family, however wrong that may be, and he was brought up to hate mine, however right that may be. It's just a bit early for you to be expecting me to be fine around him," Draco spoke quietly at first and ended a little bitterly. Despite this, Harry knew that he was right. Harry felt that he really shouldn't have left them alone.

Ron spoke next with a lot more contempt in his voice, "As much as I hate to say it, _Malfoy's_ right. Our families are enemies and it will take some getting used to. I know you trust him but you can't really expect me to that quickly."

Harry looked at both of his new friends and he realised that there was nothing that could be done at that stage about that. "Okay. I agree with both of you. I will settle for you not fighting all the time. And I will try to make it so you two don't have to spend heaps of time together. Is that good?" Ron and Draco looked at Harry and nodded so Harry continued, "Excellent. Now, why did you act that way towards Hermione?"

"It was the way she acted. It seemed like she was full of herself and like she thought she was better than me," Draco replied coldly. "I just can't stand people who are like that. Probably a bookworm and a know-it-all as well." Ron nodded his agreement but didn't meet Draco's eyes.

"So what if she is?" Harry asked defiantly.

"I've never gotten along with her type before," this time it was Ron replying. Harry thought Ron actually seemed colder towards Hermione than Draco was. "I never have. I don't really like people who are smart like that. My brother Percy for instance. He may be my brother but I really don't get along with him." This time it was Draco nodding though Harry wondered how much of that Draco actually did agree with.

"Well, just so you know, I liked her. You don't have to but I do," Harry told them. _Can't win them all_, he thought, _no matter how hard you try_. That was the end of that conversation and the boys soon found themselves getting changed into their robes, ready to leave the train which would arrive in less than ten minutes.

In the last ten minutes of the trip, Harry told Draco and Ron about how he retrieved the toad. Both were amazed at the level of magic he could do saying that normally was a second-year spell. Draco also informed Harry that the people he encountered would most likely all go to Slytherin. He told Harry the names of the others with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. They were Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, all of whom were Draco's 'friends' before he met Harry. Ron had heard of most of them as well, and not in good ways. Their families at least.

It wasn't long before the train was slowing down and Harry, Draco and Ron all started to become nervous as to what would happen from this point. Ron may have been the least nervous. Draco would have to face his former friends soon, all of whom could easily contact his father and let him know what he was doing and Harry was going to see the place where he would be living for the next nine months. Somewhere where he hoped to call home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**I know how out of character my portrayal of Draco is but I feel that, if Harry did help him begin the huge change mentally, he would have problems dealing with it. He will eventually get through it though I plan on him having relapses every so often for a while, though later on not nearly as often.**

**I gave Theodore Nott a slight American accent as a way of distinguishing his dialogue from others when I need to, not unlike Draco's drawling or nasal tone that Rowling uses in canon. Same deal with Zabini's deeper voice. Also, I figured using two enemies rather than one would make for an interesting change of pace. Crabbe and Goyle to me were never enemies in the canon series, just a distraction. Malfoy was the true enemy and I took him away. Nott was the clear choice for the enemy here but I wanted a second.**

**In the Authors Note from last Chapter I mentioned a thought I had about the Basilisk and I want to thank everyone who voiced their opinions by way of review. So in reply to **_**Toshiba**__**Sanders**_**, **_**KoniK47**_** and **_**sh777**_**:**

**Thanks for reviewing and replying to my question! To be honest, my thought was sort of a spur of the moment thing so I forgot about the mirrors in the camera. As for Myrtle seeing the Basilisk through her glasses, I don't think she would have. For one thing she was crying. For another she would probably have taken them off anyway because they were the reason Olive Hornby was teasing her so I don't think she would have been wearing glasses. That's just my opinion though. I have since realised that glasses would not work.**

**Also thank you **_**jbfritz**_** for reviewing as well!**

**Chapter 7 will go up tomorrow and is entitled 'Four Houses, One Home'. I know, I know. It's corny as hell but, hey, it's my story so I will be corny if I want to.**

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Beletrium**


	9. Chapter 7: Four Houses, One Home

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: Four Houses, One Home<strong>_

It seemed, to Harry, like it took forever for the train to slow to a halt but when it did he was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. Even though he had read _Hogwarts, A History_, and really liked it, he was still wondering what the castle was going to be like and even what the Sorting was going to be like. Somehow _Hogwarts, A History_ had skipped that part, claiming that it was tradition for no-one to know how the Sorting occurs until they attend school at the age of eleven.

Nervousness, and even fear, swam around in his stomach fighting to be released in some way. These feelings were not at all foreign to Harry as he felt them on an almost day-to-day basis when Dudley and his gang were around, but this was somehow different. Normally Harry associated that feeling with something negative but, for the first time, he was feeling it because of something positive.

They were told by a man wandering the train to leave their trunks and pets on the train. They would all be brought up to the castle and into their dorm rooms when necessary. Harry made sure he had his pouch in one of the pockets of his robes and his wand in another. He made sure to keep both nearby at all times, especially after his run-in with Blaise Zabini and his group. When they left the train they heard a loud, booming voice coming from somewhere within the slight fog that was surrounding the station.

"Firs' years! This way! Come with me! Firs' years!" Harry looked to both Draco and Ron. They both seemed to know who this person was. Ron seemed happy to hear the voice but Draco looked somewhat angry. Harry wondered whether this was another of the blood-related problems Draco had.

They followed the voice, as the fog was thick and combined with the steam from the train it was difficult to see very far into the distance. When they finally got to the source of the voice Harry gasped. He was looking at a black bearded, giant of a man. His face seemed to be obscured by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a tangled black beard. He seemed to be almost twice the size of a normal man and wore a huge, heavy looking coat. Harry instantly recognised him as the man in his dreams that rode the motorcycle away. Harry stared at the giant of a man in wonder. Ron, meanwhile, ran up to the giant and the man smiled at him.

"Hey Hagrid. I know all about you. You were friends with my brother Charlie," Ron said excitedly as it seemed that the giant beamed through his beard.

"Tha' I was. I guess tha' makes you a Weasley then don' i'?" Ron nodded. "You mus' be Ron then. I hope you take more af'er Bill and Charlie then you do Fred and George. They give me lo's of grief them two. Las' year alone I wen' lookin' for 'em in the forest nine times. Nine!"

A blush crept into Ron's cheeks. "So I heard. I don't think I will be _too_ much trouble."

"Tha's good," Hagrid said chuckling slightly. He then looked at Draco and Harry. He smiled at Harry but when he saw Draco he seemed to snarl. "And who are your friends then Ron?"

Harry replied for Ron. "I'm Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you Hagrid," Harry held out a hand and looked at Hagrid's face and saw a single massive tear fall along the side. Hagrid grabbed Harry's hand and Harry found that the large man's hand completely envelopedhis own. Draco was next to speak, still looking slightly angry.

"Draco Malfoy," He too held out a hand for Hagrid to shake, which the giant did, albeit reluctantly.

"Grea'," Hagrid said before addressing the whole group of First Years. "Everyone here then? Good. Le's get going to the boats then. Got a bi' of a trip to go before the feast."

Hagrid lead the First Years down a path that lead to a massive lake where there were boats moored ready for the First Years. Harry beamed as he saw this, as did Ron. Draco seemed unimpressed at first but he slowly looked more excited. The boats looked small and could hardly be seen through the fog. They had tall lamps on them so that the students could see through the fog.

"Alrigh' then. Everyone in a boat. No more'n four ter a boat. Come on now!" Hagrid bellowed above the chatter coming from the other First Years. Harry, Draco and Ron all found a boat, Harry and Draco in the front and Ron in the back with another boy who introduced himself as Justin Finch-Fletchley. They all soon realised that they didn't need to row the boats. They did it themselves!

It wasn't long before they could see Hogwarts and Harry was completely astounded. In the distance Harry saw the most majestic castle. It was massive and looked extremely formidable. He could see a lot of towers and spires and he wondered how he was ever going to get around in the huge castle. He also noticed a lot of trees on the outskirts and he even thought he saw one particular tree move.

All around him, Harry could hear gasps and exclamations at the sight of Hogwarts. Harry looked across at Draco who seemed to be in just as much awe as Harry was. They grinned at each other and Harry thought to himself that it was a good thing Draco was excited as he was to be at Hogwarts. He then looked back at Ron and Justin Finch-Fletchley who were both gaping and staring at the massive castle, though Justin seemed the most awestruck.

Next thing he knew he heard Hagrid yell, "Make sure yeh duck now!" as they approached an entrance to a cave underground. Everyone did what Hagrid said and Harry wondered whether anyone had ever not ducked. Everyone in the boats soon realised that they were not headed into any old cave. It was an extremely well hidden entrance to the castle. When all of the students had safely exited the boats they noticed a long flight of stairs that led upwards to a large opening.

"Come on now, up the stairs," Hagrid said and all of the First Years did as he said. Hagrid had a rather commanding presence. After a long walk up a _lot_ of stairs the First Years noticed another person waiting for them. Harry was walking next to Draco and didn't even notice Hermione next to him until she spoke. Harry was too occupied with the woman standing waiting for them with an amazingly stern look on her face. Harry felt like he had met this woman before but he didn't really know why.

"That's Professor McGonagall," Hermione whispered to Harry. Harry jumped slightly but recovered quickly. "She's the one who came and told me I am a witch. Looks very stern doesn't she?"

Harry swallowed wondering exactly what this woman would be like. As they got closer Harry was able to make out that Professor McGonagall was wearing dark green robes and a witch's hat of the same colour. Harry couldn't see the woman's hair as it was in a bun under the hat. Her lips seemed to be pursed and she eyed them with what looked like idle curiosity.

When all of the students reached where she was standing there was a hushed silence until Professor McGonagall spoke. "Thank you Hagrid, you may leave for the feast. I can take them from here," her voice had a pronounced Scottish accent and it came out in a very authoritive tone. It was obvious that this woman demanded respect, and would very easily get it.

Hagrid nodded and left through some very large doors, though no one could get a good look through due to Hagrid's enormous body. Professor McGonagall then looked towards the young students and eyed them all, judging them from afar. Her eyes became a little wider when she saw Harry and became even more so when she saw him standing next to Draco Malfoy.

"Let me be the first to welcome all of you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," There was not a word spoken by the students while Professor McGonagall spoke. Some were silent out of respect, some out of awe and some even out of fear. Harry was one of those in awe of what he was witnessing. "Now, tonight, before the start of school year feast begins you have to be sorted into Houses. These Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you are here at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. There is also an inter-house competition we run every year at Hogwarts. You will gain points for your achievements and if you break rules you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the House Cup. When you enter the Great Hall in a moment you will not join your fellow schoolmates, you will walk down the middle and stop at the head of the tables where you will await your Sorting. Once the Sorting is complete we will then begin the feast. If you will follow me now please and we can start the Sorting."

Professor McGonagall turned around and pushed open the giant doors that led to the Great Hall with ease. The noise died down as the First Years entered the Hall. Harry looked around the Great Hall and saw four long tables at which hundreds of students sat. Every single person in the Hall was watching the new batch of students quietly. Harry then looked up at the table at the opposite end of the Hall at which the teachers sat. Instantly Harry looked for Professor Quirrell and saw him watching the First Years silently, seeming not to really be paying them too much attention. Harry scanned the table quickly and soon spotted the man who he believed was the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, seated at the very middle of the table.

Albus Dumbledore looked to be a very old man, especially due to his very long silvery-grey beard and hair. His nose was also crooked, like it had been broken one too many times. On his nose sat golden, half-moon glasses. Harry gasped as he realised that he had seen the man before. Not in real life but in his dreams! How could he possibly dream about someone he had never met in his life? _Another thing I can ask him about_, Harry thought hoping more than ever that his request for a meeting was accepted. While Harry was watching the Headmaster he saw him smile and wink at him, his blue eyes sparkling. This made Harry feel a lot less nervous.

When they reached the end of the tables there was silence as Professor McGonagall sat a wooden stool on a small stage directly in front of Dumbledore and placed a hat on it. This hat looked as if it needed replacing. It was frayed and patched and looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a few years. If Aunt Petunia saw it she would probably have a fit. Harry was wondering exactly what the hat was there for but before he could give it too much thought it did something very strange. It started to sing.

_Exactly a year ago now,  
>Was last I was seen.<br>I have utilized my time,  
>Contemplating what could have been.<em>

_I think of students of this school,_  
><em>Past, present and in the future,<br>Whose heads I have sat upon,  
>And their minds I can picture.<em>

_Where they were placed.  
>What they have done.<br>I wonder about my decisions,  
>Was I wrong about anyone?<em>

_Never have I placed someone,  
>Where they did not excel.<br>To you, dear First Years,  
>I will be right. I can always tell.<em>

_You might be placed in Gryffindor,_  
><em>Those of you brave enough.<em>  
><em>Known for their daring and chivalry<em>  
><em>Gryffindors are known as tough;<em>

_The second choice of Hufflepuff,_  
><em>You must be fair and faithful.<em>  
><em>The loyal Hufflepuffs are true<em>  
><em>And never at all deceitful;<em>

_Or even in shrewd, logical Ravenclaw,_  
><em>If you've an open mind.<em>  
><em>They love their books and classes,<em>  
><em>Everyone will find;<em>

_Or possibly cunning Slytherin_  
><em>Those with dreams of power.<em>  
><em>Doing what is necessary,<em>  
><em>And will never waste an hour.<em>

_Know I make no mistakes,_  
><em>And step up. Don't be afraid!<em>  
><em>You're mind tells me all,<em>  
><em>And that is the greatest aid!<em>

At the end of the song the Great Hall burst out in cheers and applause, which made Harry jump slightly but he then recovered and smiled, cheering and applauding along with everyone else. It took a short while for everything to die down. When it did, Professor McGonagall took her place next to the Hat with a scroll in her hand.

"When I call your name, will you please come up, sit on the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head. You will then be sorted into your houses," Professor McGonagall actually smiled, only slightly but Harry caught it, "Abbot, Hannah."

A little girl with blonde pigtails walked nervously towards the wooden stool. She picked up the Sorting Hat and placed it on her head looking very worried. Before long the Sorting Hat made its decision. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hufflepuff table cheered loudly and there was also a lot of polite applause from the other tables, with the exception of Slytherin.

"Brown, Lavender." A small and very nervous girl with light-brown hair approached the Sorting Hat. She looked quite a bit frightened. It was not too long before the Hat chose where she would go. "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table erupted. When Harry looked at the table he instantly noticed some of the red-headed children sitting there and couldn't help but smile.

"Bones, Susan." Was next to be sorted. It seemed to take the hat a little longer to sort her than it did Hannah Abbott. But it eventually yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Much to the delight of the red-head and the Hufflepuff table.

"Boot, Terrence." Was soon followed by, "RAVENCLAW!" and the Ravenclaw table erupted and was greeted with some polite applause, some even from Slytherin.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy," slowly approached the Sorting Hat and sat on the stool for the longest time yet, almost two minutes, before it made its decision and sent her to, "RAVENCLAW!" which garnered more applause from the whole hall, minus about three quarters of the Slytherins.

"Bulstrode, Millicent." A rather large girl with a thick, pronounced jaw, who Harry recognised from the compartment Zabini and Nott were in, went up to the stool and confidently placed it on her head. It was barely on her head for five seconds before it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table erupted at their first new student. The other tables quietly applauded but not very loudly Harry noticed.

Next was, "Crabbe, Vincent," For whom the Hat screamed "SLYTHERIN!" Slytherin cheered loudly once again, with less applause than before from the other tables.

"Corner, Michael," and "Cornfoot, Stephen" were both Sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Davis, Tracey," A quiet, scared looking brunette girl was quickly Sorted when the Hat screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Through the applause the girl looked bewildered. Harry wondered whether she was expecting that particular outcome.

Next was a young, black-haired boy, "Entwhistle, Kevin," who was not long under the Hat when it bellowed, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin," This was the boy who shared the boat with Harry, Draco and Ron. He was black-haired but had a pompous look on his face made his way to the stool. As he sat with the Sorting Hat on his head it became clear this would be a long one. Five minutes in the Sorting Hat came to a decision. "HUFFLEPUFF!" This got a lot of cheers, none of which came from the Slytherin table.

"Finnigan, Seamus," made his way nervously to the stool. He was surprisingly short Harry noticed. Before placing the Hat on his head, the boy ran his hands through his short sandy-blonde hair. It didn't take long for the Hat to make its choice. "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table erupted at their first new male student. The other tables, except Slytherin, made sure to clap as well.

Following him was "Goldstein, Anthony," a blonde-haired lanky kid who the Hat put in "RAVENCLAW!" The boy looked relieved at that choice and surprised at the applause.

"Goyle, Gregory," was next and the Hat within half a minute cried "SLYTHERIN!" Harry groaned. _Three out of six all in Slytherin_, he thought, _I'm really noticing a trend here_.

Harry could feel his heart beat faster in nervousness as he heard Professor McGonagall call the next name. "Granger, Hermione." The bushy haired girl made her way slowly to the stool and looked at the Sorting Hat for a second before swallowing and sitting on the stool, placing the Hat on her head. For the whole four minutes she was sitting on the stool Harry wondered where she would go and whether she would be in his house. Before Harry could wonder any more the Hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" and Harry applauded and cheered along with everyone else for the first time. When she got to the Gryffindor table, Hermione obviously noticed this and blushed slightly.

Next called was, "Greengrass, Daphne," a girl with long black hair and shockingly blue eyes walked up to the Sorting Hat and placed it on. After about a minute and a half of deliberation the Hat made its decision. "SLYTHERIN!"

"Hopkins, Wayne," and then "Jones, Megan," were sorted into Hufflepuff and "Li, Su" into Ravenclaw.

The next name Harry knew so he took more notice as Professor McGonagall called, "Longbottom, Neville," Harry knew this boy to be the one whose toad he had saved. He was intrigued as to the nature of this boy. Neville made his way extremely nervous and visibly shaking. The boy was slightly overweight and shorter than Harry. He also had short black hair. There was laughter close to Harry and he turned swiftly to see it was Nott and Zabini. Harry glared at them but looked forward just in time to see Neville place the sorting Hat on his head. Neville sat there with a frightened look on his face for about two and a half minutes before the Hat finally screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table erupted once again and Neville was shocked.

"MacDougal, Morag" was then sorted into Ravenclaw followed by "Macmillan, Ernie," into Hufflepuff.

Harry saw a look of dread on Draco's face when he realised he would be close. Harry looked at his friend, smiled encouragingly and grasped Draco's shoulder, though Harry was beginning to think about what would happen if he and Draco were sent to different houses. He was surprised to find he was a lot more nervous than he was a few seconds beforehand. Just as Harry let go Professor McGonagall called, "Malfoy, Draco," Harry noticed that the Great Hall was silent as the silver-blonde boy made his way to the Sorting Hat. When he turned around Harry saw that he had definitely regained his composure as Draco seemed to look unconcerned. As Draco put the Sorting Hat on Harry felt his pulse quicken. As the Hat touched Draco's head something happened.

"SLYTH..." The hat stopped and the Great Hall gasped. Harry noticed a panicked look on Draco's face when the Sorting Hat started to say Slytherin.

There were now whispers and murmurs as to what had occurred. So much so that no one noticed that Draco sat there for a few more minutes. When the Sorting Hat made its decision there was once again silence as the Hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

You could have heard a pin drop in the Great Hall at that moment. Harry was beaming and he noticed that Draco was as well as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. Harry looked up at the teachers' table and caught the eyes of a few of the teachers. He noticed that Dumbledore had a calm smile on his face as his blue eyes had a twinkle in them. Harry could have sworn that Dumbledore winked at him but he thought it might have been the light. Harry then looked at Professor Quirrell who showed no emotion whatsoever.

The man to Professor Quirrell's right however looked livid. Harry could see the anger in the man's grey eyes and thought he looked very formidable with his long, greasy black hair and snarl. Harry even felt slightly frightened. Harry decided to look at the Gryffindor table and was shocked that Draco was not welcomed by anyone except for Hermione. He could feel himself getting angry at that but it soon parted as people started murmuring.

Professor McGonagall had to clear her throat to get silence before continuing. Harry found it difficult to concentrate as "Moon, Leanne," was sorted into Hufflepuff. He soon payed more attention though.

"Nott, Theodore." The Hall went silent again as the tall, stringy boy made his way arrogantly towards the Sorting Hat. The Hat had barely touched the boys head, probably for no more than four seconds, before announcing, "SLYTHERIN!" This was not a shock to anyone, especially Harry. _And that's four out of six_.

"Olerio, Tricia," and "Parkinson, Pansy," were both sorted into Slytherin. Harry recognised Pansy Parkinson as another in the compartment with Nott and Zabini and sighed. _There is number five. Only one to go_.

Next were two twins who, much to the shock of everyone in the Great Hall, except for Dumbledore of course, were split up. "Patil, Padma," went to Ravenclaw whereas her sister, "Patil, Parvati," was sorted into Gryffindor.

Harry realised now that he was going to be up very soon. There was still one girl to go before him, however. "Perks, Sally-Anne," was called up next. Sally-Anne was probably the shortest first-year student and had long blonde hair and brown eyes. She was very nervous putting on the Sorting Hat but very relieved when she heard it yell, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry's heart was now racing again as he was certain he would be next. He felt like he would be sick. He watched Professor McGonagall intently as she called his name, "Potter, Harry." If it was possible to have less noise than silence, it would have been so for about five seconds after that announcement. After the five seconds, Harry could hear a lot of the whispers around the Great Hall and found it difficult to ignore them.

"_The_ Harry Potter?" Was perhaps the most heard exclamation as Harry made his way up to the Hat. Harry didn't wait to put the Hat on, nor did he want to. He now knew he wanted to be in Gryffindor because Draco and Hermione were there but he knew that the Hat would probably make the final decision so he needed to calm himself as he placed the Sorting Hat firmly on his head, the brim covering his emerald green eyes. After only a second the Hat spoke to him in his head so nobody else would hear.

"Ah. The famous Harry Potter. I would say it is a pleasure to meet you but let's face it Harry, I'm a hat. I have no need to know what goes on in the world around me for my job is only once a year. In fact, the only reason I know of you is simply because of the people's heads I have sat on in the last 10 years. They all know you, but you have absolutely no idea why," The Hat said in varying tones.

_How do you know that?_ Harry asked the Sorting Hat by thinking.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I know everything about you as I sit on your head. I can tell you things you have probably long forgotten simply because, as I sit here on your head, I can see into the deep recesses your mind," The Sorting Hat patiently explained, "I also know what you did for young Mr. Malfoy. When I almost placed him in Slytherin he screamed so loud in his brain I thought I was going to go deaf." Harry was sure he heard a chuckle.

_So...he changed your mind?_ Harry asked, extremely interested.

"Well, Harry I cannot really tell you the details. Perhaps if you ask him, he will tell you. I will tell you, however, that my decision changed for a lot of reasons. I also noticed that Miss Granger is also a friend of yours. Be nice to her Harry is all I will say," The Hat said in an almost caring, parental-like tone. "Enough about everyone else now. I need to sort _you_."

_Go right ahead, Mr. Hat. Or do you prefer Sorting?_ Harry asked sarcastically and was absolutely sure he heard a chuckle inside his head.

"You know, in my almost thousand years, Harry, no one has made that joke. Not even your father." Harry's heart jumped at the mention of his father. "But I digress. As I sit on your head I am in somewhat of a dilemma. You see, normally when people get sorted they have traits of maybe one or two of the Houses. You, however, seem to possess traits from all four. You are kind and friendly which could put you in Hufflepuff. You are quite smart and witty, which is perfect for Ravenclaw. You are brave and chivalrous, being exactly what Gryffindor stands for. You are also trying for power within your own head and you have a lot of ambition, which is perfectly Slytherin. In truth, I have no idea where to put you," The Hat admitted almost sounding sad, as if he had never had this problem before or if he had, it had caused him to make a bad choice.

_Well, if you had one second to make a decision which would you pick?_ Harry asked the Hat.

"I would lean towards either Gryffindor or Slytherin to be completely honest," The Hat told Harry.

_Well let me make this easy for you then Sorting_, Harry thought with a grin. _I don't want anything to do with Slytherin after what happened on the Hogwarts Express_.

"I can understand that, Harry. I have seen the encounter you refer to and I do think you are correct in not wanting to go there. But are you entirely sure? Slytherin could definitely help you achieve everything you have ever wanted in your life. Before I make my decision I need to know you are certain on Gryffindor," the Hat told Harry sounding genuine.

_I am absolutely certain, Sorting. I want to be with my friends. And that is in Gryffindor. You should know that Draco was my first ever friend, and I have no plans on leaving him alone in Gryffindor house. Especially not after the 'reception' they gave him_.

"If that is your final decision Harry, then so be it. I do believe that it is the right choice, so I will do it. Thank you Harry. No one has ever been so courteous to me before. It is a nice change," the Sorting Hat said, sounding excited and happy.

It was then Harry noticed that the entire Great Hall was watching intently, and silently. _You are very much welcome, Sorting. I think you should announce it now._

"Very well Harry Potter. It was extremely nice talking to you. GRYFFINDOR!" The last word came out of the Sorting Hat's mouth and Harry lifted the Hat off his head beaming and carefully placed the Hat on the stool. He could have sworn the Hat was smiling.

As Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table the entire Great Hall exploded in cheers and applause. All Harry could do was smile the largest smile he had ever had on his face. He had never felt happier in his entire life. As he reached the table he noticed the Weasley twins dancing and singing, "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry couldn't help but laugh at this. Soon he was caught in a flurry of handshakes and congratulations by the people closest to him. Percy Weasley in particular was very vigorous in his welcoming. Harry found a spot to sit down in between Draco and Sally-Anne Perks and also sat opposite Hermione and Neville. Draco and Hermione couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces. He looked at Draco and smiled.

"Well, Draco, we got what we wanted. We're in the same House," Harry said happily. "You happy with Gryffindor?"

"Are you kidding Harry?" Draco asked quickly, "I wanted to be here."

Harry was confused at that but didn't press it further as he heard the next name called. "Rafe, Alexandria," went up to the stool. She was about the same height as Harry and had black waist-length hair. Harry had a strange feeling that he had met her before. Her face seemed familiar. Harry shook it off as his mind being strange and watched as the Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry watched the young girl almost bound over to the table. She was congratulated by Percy Weasley and a few others before Harry stood up and extended his hand. She looked in his eyes and shook his hand. It seemed strange to Harry that she didn't once look at his scar.

"Looks like we will be seeing a lot of each other. How about formal introductions? I'm Harry Potter," Harry said happily, not being able to sound any other way at this point.

The girl replied quietly, "Nice to meet you Harry. I'm Alexandria Rafe." After this Draco and Hermione introduced themselves before Professor McGonagall continued down the list.

"Riander, Nikolas" went to Slytherin. Hufflepuff gained "Smith, Zacharias", "Thomas, Dean" and "Verity, Helen" while "Turpin, Lisa" joined Ravenclaw.

There were only two boys left to be sorted. Ron and Blaise. Harry knew, due to 'W' being before 'Z' in the alphabet, that Ron would be next. Strangely enough Harry was not nearly as worried when Professor McGonagall announced, "Weasley, Ronald," and watched Ron nervously approach the Sorting Hat. Harry watched on for less than a minute, closer to thirty seconds really. The Sorting Hat then cried, "GRYFFINDOR!" And then there was applause and shouting from the Weasley twins nearby. Because of them, the applause lasted almost as long as the applause for Harry did. When Ron made his way to the table Harry made sure to give him a pat on the back and Draco even managed a handshake before Ron sat next to Hermione and opposite Draco.

Harry, Hermione and Draco all snarled when McGonagall announced the last first year to be sorted. "Zabini, Blaise." Zabini seemed to strut up to the Hat. Draco and Harry both knew where he was going and Hermione obviously had her suspicions based on the other five people from the compartment. Before the Hat could even come close to covering Zabini's head it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**And that's where I end it. Kind of a semi-cliffhanger. I don't do cliffhangers often so this will be one of very few. There are two main reasons for the cliffhanger. One will be explained in Chapter 8. The other is so that I can post an Interlude up which will have the conversations that Ron, Draco and Hermione had with the Sorting Hat. I will be posting that up very soon. Oh, and Chapter 8 will be entitled 'Defence Against The Dark Arts'.**

**I hope my Sorting Hat song was alright. I came up with that all by myself with only a basic outline of the House descriptions from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. I thought it was alright but I am never a good judge of that kind of thing. I might try to get out of doing a song for a couple of books. I don't want it to be for the same reasons as Rowling's though. Hmm...**

**Now, onto reviews! As always, a big thank you to all who have reviewed my story.**

_**jbfritz**_** - Thanks again!**

_**Bailz**_** - We'll see. I love being cryptic.**

_**Michelle**_** - I'm glad you like it. I definitely plan on finishing the series. My original plan was to write the first four before posting anything up but I found that I really wanted to get what I have written out there. I am almost finished proofreading what I have and I will move on to writing the rest of my first story. As I said in one of my earlier Authors Note's I will put up one chapter (plus an interlude when I have written one) a day until I get to the point where I don't have one to post. From then on it will be one every two days at the least, more likely three or four days depending on what happens.**

**Just thought I would let all my loyal readers know that I am going to be having myself a Harry Potter movie marathon tomorrow night in order to properly prepare myself to watch The Deathly Hallows: Part 2. I am really psyched for that movie. I will post a short review on the Authors Note for the chapter of that day, which will be Chapter 10. I hope a lot of you go to see the movie and enjoy it. I know I will.**

**Beletrium**


	10. Interlude 2

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interludes: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interlude: Hermione Granger<strong>_

Hermione watched as the large boy walked up to the stool and the Hat. She may not have known about the magical world for very long but she knew good from bad and that boy was bad to the core. She had always prided herself on being able to tell what someone is like from the smallest of details, be it the looks on their face, the way they walk, what they sound like or even the way they have their hair. She was not very often, if at all, wrong.

When Hermione had opened the compartment door and saw the three boys sitting around she instinctively tried to gather exactly what they were like. The red-headed boy, Ron his name was, was fairly simple. He obviously did not know how to conceal feelings. He was a proud young man who would be there for whoever needed him. At least as long as there was something in it for him. She knew he was one of the 'good sort' generally. And then there was Harry. She had never met someone as strangely nice as Harry. While she tried to help find poor Neville's toad and looked around the compartments not one person had offered their help except Harry. Of course, there were people she saw were the 'good sort' and those she saw as the 'bad sort' but neither group were very helpful.

Of course, when she first saw Harry she knew he was of the 'good sort' although it seemed, to Hermione, that there was a sort of torment in Harry which would not be apparent to any but those looking specifically. It was in his eyes. But when he offered to help her she got the feeling that he was not going to ever change to the 'bad sort'. She graciously accepted his help for reasons that were not exactly unselfish. If she was being truthful she really felt connected to Harry, like he was something of a close friend. She secretly hoped he would be her friend. She needed it desperately.

Hermione's view of Harry was only strengthened by the way he acted towards the cabin full of nasty people. When he stood up for not only himself but her and Neville, who he did not even know, she felt the urge to cry. No one had ever been that nice to her before. But the other thing Hermione noticed was that he was extremely nervous about the whole ordeal but stood his ground.

After he had disarmed that Blaise Zabini boy with his wand, Hermione noticed that his hands were shaking. But when he got the toad back from them he seemed calm again. When he turned around Hermione looked deep into his eyes and seemed to get lost in them. She had never seen eyes that shade of green before, and the way that they sparkled made her feel a sense of calm that she had never felt before. Like someone was watching over her. Like someone was her friend. Harry Potter was so nice to her and she would never forget it.

Another thing she would never forget was what Harry had confided in her about his family and the way they treated him. From what Hermione could gather, Harry had spent his life around some very bad people. She was very angry but she also could tell that Harry did not want to talk about it much so she let it drop.

And then there was the third boy in the compartment, Draco was his name Harry told her. Hermione wondered whether that was a normal name in the magical world or whether it was as strange there as it would be in the Muggle world. But when she tried to analyse this boy she realised she had never seen someone like him. It was as if he was conflicted, like he was trying to fight off the bad within him with the good within him. The strange thing was she could see that he was not only conflicted but hurt and sad. She wanted nothing more than to help him, but she knew it was not her place. She told herself she would have to talk to Harry about that one day. _That is if he becomes your friend_, Hermione's brain told her dryly.

When the large boy was sorted into Slytherin she knew her time would be close. Hermione had studied about Hogwarts and knew all about the Houses. Part of her knew she was destined for Ravenclaw but another part desperately wanted to be put into Gryffindor. Her thoughts were interrupted by the first witch she had ever met calling her name.

As she walked to the stool she could feel her stomach churning and her heart begin to race. She was hardly ever put on the spot like this outside of the classroom. So many irrational thoughts ran through her head about what could happen and she simply shut them out and thought about where she wanted to go. Gryffindor.

When she reached the stool she looked at the patched and frayed Hat and swallowed before placing it on her head and sitting on the stool. She was a little surprised when she heard a voice in her mind.

"Well, well then. A Muggle-born witch," said the Hat in Hermione's mind so clearly that he could have been talking right in her ears.

_Yes sir_, Hermione thought hoping the Hat could hear her. _I was informed I was a witch not long ago_.

"Ah, yes I can see it here as clear as day. Very interesting, Hermione. Were you so skeptical even after a demonstration that you had to ask the dear Deputy Headmistress to do some magic outside where she could be free of strings?" The Hat asked with a hint of sarcasm and laughter in its thoughts.

Hermione blushed before gathering her composure again. _I felt it necessary, sir. I was not really willing to believe_.

"Understandable. Few Muggle-borns are at first. Your friend Harry Potter's mother was very much like you in that respect. If I remember correctly, she asked Professor McGonagall to do the same thing. When the dear Professor turned herself into a cat, I believe Lily's reaction was much akin to yours. Shock and awe," the Hat said, clearly reminiscing about old days.

Hermione was very taken aback. Should the Hat be mentioning such things to others? Was she not the only one like that? But the most important question of all she asked the Hat aloud in her mind, _You think Harry is my friend?_ She asked the Hat with an almost wistful tone in her thoughts.

"I do think so Hermione. Although I could be wrong in that respect. I am never wrong when placing people in Houses, however, and I do believe we have chatted enough. Now the problem I face with you Hermione is that you display every quality necessary to be a Ravenclaw but I can see in your mind that you very desperately want to be Sorted into Gryffindor. May I ask why that is?"

_Of course, sir, but I did believe you could see everything in my head_, Hermione thought pointedly. _But I will tell you. It would not have mattered to me if I had been sorted into Ravenclaw this morning but since meeting Harry and seeing what he did to those nasty people and how he had such immense courage I knew he would be sorted into Gryffindor House. And to be perfectly honest with you, as I can't really be anything but, I want to be in the same house as Harry because I want friends. I am sure you can see what my childhood was like. Lonely. Desperately wanting friends but never getting any. Please, sir. Let me have the chance._

Hermione could have sworn she heard a sniff in her mind as if the Hat was on the verge of crying. "Thank you Hermione. And you are correct. I did know the answer but I wanted to hear you say it yourself for, shall we say, clarification. Thank you Hermione for a most interesting discussion, of which I have very few," the Hat said before speaking aloud.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interlude: Draco Malfoy<strong>_

Draco couldn't help but think about what the Sorting was to him. He would be defined at the moment the old battered Sorting Hat placed him into a House. He was so very confused and conflicted. If he were Sorted into Slytherin, would Harry not like him anymore? Would he lose his one friend in the whole world? Draco definitely did not want that at all.

But on the other hand, if he were sorted into Gryffindor, like he wanted to be, what would happen with his father? Despite what he believed about his father and about what Harry had told him, he had still lived with the man for eleven years and didn't really want that all to have been in vain. He knew, in his mind, that it would be better for him to get Sorted into Gryffindor. Even if his father disinherited him he would at least have his friend.

He didn't like to think about what would have happened to him if he had strayed down the path which his father seemed to be leading him down. He knew it was the wrong path. He knew he hated his father, perhaps even before he met Harry, but there was a part of him that still wanted to be his son. On the whole train ride there were a lot of times where he thought like his father had taught him to and he almost always felt bad afterwards because he had it in his mind that if he did things like that, that Harry would become disgusted and not want anything to do with him in the future. But each time Harry had either smiled, squeezed his shoulder or even both. And when Harry did that Draco felt a little more of the hole he had found out had existed close up a little.

It would take time to fully change, Harry had told him. And Draco definitely did want to change. But was he prepared to risk his own family, who he hated, in order to change for the better?

Draco had no more brooding time as Professor McGonagall called his name and the Great Hall fell silent. Draco wished that hadn't happened. It only served to make him nervous as he approached the Hat.

He picked up the ragged old Sorting Hat, sat down on the stool and placed it on his head. Before Draco could think the Hat started to scream. "SLYTH..."

Draco began to scream in protest within his mind before he realised the Hat had not finished the word. The Hat made a sound as if his ears were ringing before talking again.

"Ah...Draco. I must say you have a complex mind for an eleven year old," the Hat remarked.

Draco calmed himself down before thinking, _Uh...sure, sir. If you say so_. He didn't sound confident.

"I do say so Draco. I can see the war raging inside your mind right now and I can tell you that there is no right choice in this case. Although I believe the Muggles have a saying. 'You can't choose your family, but you can choose your friends.' I believe this quote sums up what you are thinking Draco. You see, I know everything that has happened to you. Everything that your father has done, and everything that Harry has done for you. I cannot tell you which path to choose but I will say this, if your memories, and those of Miss Granger's, are any indication I do believe you have chosen your friend wisely and I think that you, in particular, could do well around a friend like him.

"This of course leads me to the Sorting. You see, Draco, this is very difficult in your case for me because I generally put people where they belong. But you are a different case. I see that the Sorting will indeed be a turning point, at least in your own mind. You believe that if you go to Slytherin you will lose your only friend and if you go to Gryffindor you will lose your family. It is a very tough decision which is why I am leaving the choice to you. But I would like you to remember how violently you protested when you thought I was going to place you in Slytherin."

Draco blushed slightly and then realised something. _You were testing me weren't you? You knew that one way or the other my choice would be made when you started to Sort me into Slytherin. If I protested that would mean I need to go to Gryffindor. If I let you go, that would mean I needed Slytherin. You are a sly old Hat aren't you?_ Draco grinned. _Hard to believe you were made by Godric Gryffindor. Please, sir, put me into Gryffindor. It is where I belong_.

"I knew you would choose Gryffindor, Draco. And yes, it was a rather cunning plan if I do say so myself. Probably another few centuries before I try another one such as that." Draco could have sworn he heard a chuckle. "Very well."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interlude: Ron Weasley<strong>_

Ron was having the best day of his young life. Not only was he finally at Hogwarts but he had also met the famous Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. The vanquisher of evil. Not only that, Harry Potter was in his year. And not only that but Harry Potter seemed like he was going to be his friend. And not only THAT but Harry Potter was Sorted into Gryffindor, the house in which he hoped to be Sorted into. If there was any doubt before about where Ron wanted to be sorted there was none then.

The only downside was that Draco Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor as well. Ron didn't really know why he disliked Malfoy. _I mean, Harry likes him right?_ Ron thought, waiting to be sorted. _Surely that means he can't be all bad_. But Ron still couldn't think about him without anger rising within him. He knew all about Malfoy's parents and what they were like and he could only assume that their son would be just as bad as them, or perhaps worse.

He really wanted to trust Harry and believe that Malfoy had changed but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He told himself that he would use a school owl to send his parents a letter as soon as possible to ask them what to do. But for the time being he would proceed with caution.

When the stern looking witch called his name to the front of the Great Hall, Ron made his way to the front, feeling the nerves creep up to the surface. When he finally placed the Hat on his head he was surprised to hear its voice in his head.

"Oh Sweet Merlin!" the voice exclaimed. "Another one! You know Mr Weasley I am really getting tired of red hair. How many are left?"

Ron almost answered but was cut off.

"No, no, don't tell me. You know your twin brothers really toyed with me when they were up here. And your pompous older brother begged me to put him in Gryffindor. The other two were fine though. No worries, at least as long as there aren't many more of you left. You know where you want to be and it matches where you should so we have no problem."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**I must say I really enjoyed writing Ron's Sorting. I actually got the idea from the film version of "The Philosopher's Stone" but I decided to make it better. I hope you enjoyed it. I also liked the way I wrote Hermione. I like characters who are very analytical. Gregory House, of the TV show **_**House M.D.**_** is my favourite television character of all time and I can tell you that I will be bringing in an OC who will be very much like him. I won't tell you why or what he will do but I just wanted to write that character and it suited my plans so I will do it.**

**You see now why Interludes are important to my story? This one gives an insight in Hermione and Draco's mind that would otherwise be left unexplored. I don't like leaving things unexplored.**

**Tomorrow I will post Chapter 8 entitled 'Defence Against The Dark Arts'. Drop me a review and let me know what is on your mind.**

**Beletrium**


	11. Chapter 8: Defence Against The Dark Arts

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8: Defence Against the Dark Arts<strong>_

Everyone gasped, except Slytherin who applauded loudly and surprisingly raucously. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables were completely silent as Blaise strutted to the very loud Slytherin table. Harry caught Draco's eye and he could see something akin to fear there. He saw the same look on Ron's face as well. Hermione's didn't show any fear, just amazement.

"Uh...Draco," Harry whispered to his stunned friend who looked over to him. "How did...why...what just happened?"

Draco looked like he had seen a ghost and stared at Harry for a few seconds before swallowing and answering Harry's question in n more than a whisper. "The last person that something like that happened to, and it has only ever happened to someone from Slytherin, was a man who was very powerful for many years not long ago. He was considered by a lot of people as the personification of evil. Not my parents, or Zabini's for that matter, but more people believed him to be evil than not. Very, very few people know of his true name but he was always boasting about the fact that this very thing happened to him." Draco stopped and Harry looked at Ron who mutely nodded, the fear in his eyes evident. "People dare not speak his name, despite his death 10 years ago. If people do use his name they use 'The Dark Lord', 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' or 'You-Know-Who'.

"This is really going off topic though. What just happened with Blaise's Sorting has only happened a handful of times since Hogwarts was founded. Like I said, it has only ever happened with Slytherin's and every person it has happened to has gone on to be the greatest Dark Wizard of his generation," Draco finished in a near whisper. After a few seconds Harry's mind ticked over and he realised what Draco was implying.

"So that means...Blaise is going to be..." Harry stammered but couldn't finish the sentence. Draco and Ron both nodded at the same time. Hermione, who had been listening to the conversation gave out a little squeak. Harry looked at her but didn't even have it in him to give her an encouraging smile. Luckily the awkward silence didn't last long as the Headmaster stood to talk.

"Well wasn't that very interesting? I believe that for the first time in many years we have an equal number of students in each House. I believe the Sorting Hat is to be applauded for that feat," Dumbledore said with a smile and a glint in his eye. This garnered some very scattered applause, but not very much so Dumbledore continued. "I know all of you are hungry but I do have a few start of term notices. First of all, our Caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind all of you that the banned items list is growing ever longer, with five new additions this year alone! If anyone wishes to view this list, feel free to see Mr. Filch's office. Secondly, everyone is to be reminded that the Forbidden Forest, is just that, forbidden. First years should take particular note of this but there are some in the older years," Dumbledore's eyes darted to the Weasley twins and sparkled with what Harry thought was amusement, "who would do well to remember this as well. Anyone who ventures in there without prior permission will be dealt with quickly. Lastly, I must inform all of you that, this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out-of-bounds in very much the same way as the Forbidden Forest is, but for different reasons. You will find out those reasons soon enough. Also, I should announce that we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, former Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Quirinus Quirrell."

The Hall filled with scattered applause before Dumbledore continued, "Filling the post of Muggle Studies is Professor Charity Burbage who is starting her first year at Hogwarts," More applause followed this announcement, "Also, if anyone wishes to try out for their House Quidditch team there will be notices in your common rooms. Now that we have this over and done with. Let's eat!"

To Harry's astonishment the feast appeared on the table right in front of him. Harry gaped at the food for a few seconds and then looked up at Hermione who also appeared to be quite stunned. Draco and Ron looked unphased so Harry assumed it was something that happened a lot in the wizarding world. Something Harry would soon become accustomed to. Harry was soon filling his plate and engaging in conversation with the first years around him.

As Harry was sitting beside a young witch by the name of Sally-Anne Perks he tried to talk to her a bit after talking to Draco, Ron and Hermione. Harry found her to be very quiet but he took a liking to her. Too many people he knew were loud and outspoken so she was a very refreshing change of pace. She also didn't seem too awestruck by Harry and didn't even start to bring up what he was famous for. He was very glad she didn't.

Not long after his conversation with Sally-Anne, Harry noticed Professor Quirrell making his way to the Gryffindor table, much to the surprise of most people who noticed.

"Hello Professor Quirrell. Good to see you made it back to Hogwarts in one piece," Harry greeted Quirrell politely.

"Yes. Quite. I am here to inform you, Mr Potter, that I have talked to the Headmaster and he has allowed your request for a meeting. He told me to inform you that he will meet you after you finish your last class for the day. He will escort you, and whoever is going to the meeting with you, to his office where he will discuss what you would like him to discuss," Quirrell told Harry quickly and to the point, "Oh and Mr. Potter, it may interest you to know that your first class tomorrow will be double Defence Against the Dark Arts. I will see you then." And with that Quirrell turned and walked briskly back to the Teacher's Table at the front of the Great Hall.

While he watched Quirrell leave Harry caught the eye of the Headmaster. Harry noticed the twinkle in the Headmaster's eye and the smile on his face. _He could be as excited as I am about this_, Harry thought. He then turned to look at his friends. "You still keen to come to that meeting tomorrow?" He received three nods so he continued. "We will be picked up by Professor Dumbledore after the last class tomorrow and taken to his office. Also, Professor Quirrell just told me we will have double Defence Against the Dark Arts first thing tomorrow."

Hermione looked ecstatic, Ron looked excited but Draco looked almost annoyed. Harry assumed that it was another prejudice issue. He turned to talk quietly with his friend. "Something wrong with Defence Against the Dark Arts, Draco?" Harry asked trying to sound neutral.

"Not exactly. I understand the necessity of the class, at least I do now," Draco replied smiling at Harry, "But I know that we don't get taught anything of real interest until, at the earliest, third year. I've read the textbook for this year and I can't really see it helping us. I would much prefer a class where we learn how to defend ourselves and not just learn the theory of it and a few spells that really can't harm anyone."

Upon learning this Harry beamed at his friend. _It seems that Draco is coming around slowly. This has no basis in prejudice. It is simply the content of the class_.

"What are you smiling at, Harry?" Draco asked sounding annoyed.

"Oh, nothing Draco," Harry lied wanting Draco to work out what had just happened by himself. "Besides, at least Defence is better than History of Magic."

From there the conversation picked up. The highlight of the feast was the entrance of the ghosts. Harry was amazed that ghosts actually existed. When the first-years met Nearly-Headless Nick, Draco made the mistake of asking him how he could be 'nearly-headless' and Nick showed him much to the disgust of everyone watching. Throughout the rest of the feast Harry got to know the rest of the Gryffindor first years. Seamus Finnigan came from a mixed family. His mum was a witch while his dad was a Muggle. He apparently grew up somewhere in Ireland.

Neville Longbottom grew up with his Grandmother and told everyone how shocked his family were to receive a Hogwarts letter, despite both his parents being magical.

Alexandria Rafe didn't really say much about her family except that they were both pure-bloods but abandoned her to an orphanage as a child. She reassured everyone that she was not a pure-blood supremacist.

Parvati Patil's parents were apparently taught at a magical school in India but moved to Britain before her, and her twin sister Padma, were born. In India, Parvati said, there was not much stock put in blood in relation to magic and her father was Muggle-born and her mother was half-blood. The idea that blood didn't matter in India was something of interest to Draco who spent a while questioning Parvati, making her seem slightly uncomfortable.

Lavender Brown was perhaps the most vocal of everyone there. This was a girl who absolutely loved to talk. She talked of her parents, among what seemed to be hundreds of other topics including her friends back home, her pets back home and even her home in general. Harry had to interrupt just to let Sally-Anne talk to the rest of them. Everyone gave him grateful looks for that.

Harry was happy to note that everyone there accepted Draco into Gryffindor without any reluctance but there _was_ reluctance to trust him. Harry and Draco both knew it would happen. Dumbledore soon got up to talk one last time before dismissing them for the night.

"I hope you are as happy as I am with this feast. Quite amazing. Now, before we go I believe we have to sing the school song," Harry groaned. He was not known for his singing voice at all. Dumbledore waved his wand in front of him and words appeared in blue in the air. "Now everyone, choose your favourite tune and sing along. Off we go!"

With that the Great Hall erupted in a mess of tunes and words,

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
>Teach us something please,<br>Whether we be old and bald,  
>Or young with scabby knees,<br>Our heads could do with filling,  
>With some interesting stuff,<br>For now they're bare and full of air,  
>Dead flies and bits of fluff,<br>So teach us things worth knowing,  
>Bring back what we've forgot,<br>Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
>And learn until our brains all rot.<em>

Everyone in the Great Hall finished at different times but it was the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan who finished last, opting for the Funeral March as their tune. Dumbledore smiled as he conducted their last few lines. When he finished he let out an audible laugh along with about half of the Great Hall.

"Everyone, off to bed now. Classes start tomorrow and sleep will do you all good. First Years, follow the prefects please. Go on, off with you!" Dumbledore said gleefully. There was a lot of noise in the Hall as everyone got up at once. Harry and the rest of the first years all found Percy and a girl prefect who they did not know and made their way to their dormitories.

Harry was amazed as he looked around Hogwarts. There were portraits everywhere that moved and even occasionally spoke. Harry noticed some of the stairs moving as well, but none of them moved while they were on them. Everyone around Harry was also very excited and awestruck.

After a little while Percy stood still and told them to be quiet. There was a faint banging noise coming from somewhere. "Just as I thought. PEEVES!" Yelled an angry Percy. "Show yourself, Peeves!"

Somewhere above them Harry could hear something like a raspberry being blown and soon after he saw something appear overhead. It wasn't quite a ghost but it wasn't exactly human either. He heard Draco mutter something about a 'poltergeist' so he assumed that meant Peeves.

"Ooh! Ickle firsties! How fun!" Peeves shouted delightedly as he started dropping what seemed like water bombs all around them. Neville was the only one to get hit directly by one and he looked embarrassed.

"PEEVES! Do you want me to get the Bloody Baron?" Percy said, almost shrilly. Peeves let out another raspberry and dropped one more water bomb directly on Draco's head. Harry had to stifle a laugh. "Come on now, let's keep moving. Not far now," Percy told them.

Draco was still muttering under his breath as they reached a painting of a rather large woman who seemed to be standing in a field under an archway. "Password?"

"Caput Draconis," Percy replied casually. The portrait swung open revealing a large room. The room was painted red and contained a lot of chairs and tables along with couches and recliners and a roaring fire. There were a few people sitting around but not many. Harry instantly felt at home. When he looked at Draco he could tell he felt the same way. When Percy informed them where the dorms were everyone quickly made their way to the rooms and saw that everything was there waiting for them.

There were five beds in the boys dorm arranged in a circle around what seemed to be some sort of a circular fireplace. Harry noticed that his bed was between Draco's and Ron's, with Draco's on Harry's right and Ron's on the left. Neville was also next to Ron and Seamus Finnegan was next to Neville and Draco.

Harry soon decided to test his bed and found it to be the most comfortable bed he had ever slept on. He wondered if it had something to do with magic. He put his wand and pouch on the table beside his bed and laid back. He soon noticed all the other boys do the same. They all talked a bit that night, except for Draco Harry noticed, before they finally all drifted off. Harry's last thought before going to sleep that night was that he finally felt at home.

Harry was awoken the next morning by the same dream that had plagued him for the majority of his life. Except there was a difference this time. It was a lot clearer. For the first time he saw Dumbledore in his dream. He also saw Hagrid and Professor McGonagall as well. The last part of his dream had also become clearer and he almost saw another face before the green light overwhelmed him and he heard the high pitched, cruel laugh.

When Harry did finally wake up he noticed two figures above him. When he put his glasses on he noticed the figures were Draco and Ron. He also noticed that he was very sweaty and he was breathing very quickly. His scar was hurting worse than before as well. It took a few seconds for Harry to register the shocked and worried looks on his friends' faces.

Ron spoke first. "Harry, mate, you okay?" Harry didn't know how to react so he simply nodded slowly, "We tried to wake you. But we couldn't."

Draco cut in, "Yeah, and it seemed like you were burning up. You were also tossing and turning so much it's a wonder you didn't fall out of your bed. You wouldn't stop. Are you sure you're okay?" Draco sounded very worried and had a look on his face to match. Harry smiled weakly at both of his friends and absently rubbed his scar.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Or I will be at least. That was the worst one I've had," Harry wasn't sure if that would reassure his friends at all but they didn't ask him anything more for a while and Draco gave his shoulder a squeeze. Harry got ready for breakfast quickly realising he was the last one up.

"Okay. If you don't hurry up there won't be much breakfast left," Ron informed Harry quickly and bolted out of the dorm soon after. Draco looked at Harry grimly.

"Are you certain? It seemed really bad," Draco asked worriedly. Harry smiled at him.

"Thanks for your concern Draco but I'm fine. If it happens again you will be the first one I tell. But for now I would just like to go and have breakfast."

Draco nodded and they left the common room together and headed for the Great Hall. Breakfast passed without incident and everyone received their timetables.

"Not a bad first day," Draco commented. "Double Defence Against the Dark Arts with Quirrell first, then Transfiguration with McGonagall followed by double Charms with Flitwick and then Potions with Snape. We don't have Herbology with Sprout or History Of Magic with Binns until tomorrow and Astronomy with Sinistra on Wednesday night."

Hermione couldn't contain her glee. She was so excited to start classes that she left for the Defence classroom early. Harry laughed when he saw her practically run from the Great Hall. Draco and Ron were still not impressed with her at all. It wasn't long before they, too, made their way to the Defence classroom to find Hermione already in her seat and set up for the class. Harry smiled at her and sat next to her, getting everything he needed out. He also kept his pouch in his pocket just in case. Draco sat next to him and Ron, next to Draco. The room looked much like a muggle lecture hall; with the rows of seats going up and there was a stage at the bottom of the room.

Before long Harry noticed the classroom fill up with people from every House. He leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "I thought this was meant to only be two Houses at a time."

Hermione looked at her timetable and looked puzzled. "Well every other class is split up. I wonder why this class is different?" Before they could speak any more Quirrell entered the room, looking slightly dazed.

When he reached the stage he looked out at the First Years with a determined look on his face. He waved his wand once and something rose in front of everyone's desk. It looked to Harry like a Muggle television but he knew they didn't work in the Hogwarts castle due to some type of ward. Harry soon realised that he could see Professor Quirrell a lot easier on the screen than he could be looking at him from afar.

"Before we begin the class I need to call the roll and then I wish to speak to you all," Harry found out with that opening statement that he could hear Quirrell quite well due to the television-esque thing. Quirrell quickly marked the roll and, seeing no one absent, he started talking. "You are all here in Defence Against the Dark Arts to learn just that, ways to protect yourself from the Dark Arts. I will have you know that I don't hold your 'textbooks' in very high regard in this class. I expect you all to read through it, however, as you will need to in order to actually complete the course." Harry heard Hermione let out a small whimper.

"However, I firmly believe that what is in those textbooks will do little to actually protect you against the Dark Arts. What you _need_ to learn here in this class is defensive and offensive skills to use in a time of crisis. You _need_ to learn how to not only protect yourselves but others as well. You _need_ to learn how to fight against an opponent as well as defend. You will find that, in my classes, you need not bring anything except your wand from now on. You will not have a book handy when you are in battle. You will, I hope, have your wand handy so that is what I plan on focusing on for your first-year. Professor Dumbledore agrees with me on this. That is partly why your class is full of everyone in your year and not just half.

"I know, better than most, the prejudices that exist in the Hogwarts Houses and I also know that they will not go away, at least not soon, so I may as well use that in my favour. But that is for a different time." The class was silent through the whole speech as it continued.

"Now, despite my wanting not to have to, we have to start off this lesson by learning some simple spells as most, if not all of you, have no experience with a wand. The first spell I intend to teach you is very simple. It may serve no purpose other than to help you get used to your wands but it will do at least that. I would like two volunteers to come up and demonstrate the spell." Everyone in the class raised their hands.

"How about...Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy? Would you please come to the stage here?" Quirrell asked as Harry and Draco grinned at each other. They leapt to their feet, wands in their hands and scrambled to the front of the room and on to the stage. When they got there they eagerly watched Professor Quirrell. "Good. Now, the spell I want you to cast at each other is just a 'colouring charm'. A colouring charm is a spell which changes the base colour of another object, in this case a human being. For today we will use the colour blue. This spell does not harm you in any way at all. Now, stand at either end of the stage," He motioned Harry to go to one end and Draco to the other. "Good. When I say 'go' I want the both of you to send the spell at each other. The strength of your spell will be shown in how blue your opponent goes. The incantation is '_caesitas_'. No wand movements. Just aim and shoot. Ok...go!"

Simultaneously Draco and Harry pointed their wands at each other and shouted, "_Caesitas_!" There was a small burst of blue light, almost like paint flying through the air, and each boy turned a shade of blue. The class laughed at the two boys at the front. It wasn't long before Harry and Draco joined in. Professor Quirrell showed no change on his face.

"Very good. 5 points each to Gryffindor," Quirrell then turned and regarded the whole class, "My observations say that Mr. Malfoy is a darker blue than Mr. Potter but not by very much. So that could definitely mean that Mr. Potter is marginally stronger than Mr. Malfoy but there are other reasons why this result could have been shown. Can anyone tell me the reasons?" Hermione's hand shot right into the air followed by a few others, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Draco's spell may not have hit Harry as directly as Harry's hit him sir," Hermione said with a slight smile on her face.

"Very true Miss Granger. 5 points to Gryffindor. But there is one other reason. Can anyone tell me what it is?" No one put up their hands for a few seconds before Nikolas Riander put his hand up timidly. "Mr Riander?"

"Well, sir," The young Slytherin's voice was wavering slightly. "My parents told me that colouring spells are slightly different to other spells because the intensity with which the person casts the spell, the more pronounced the colour will be on the opponent. In other words, the louder and clearer you say the incantation, the more colour will be shown."

"Correct Mr Riander, 10 points to Slytherin. Now that you all know, you may come to the front, pair off and practice the spell," Professor Quirrell told the large class before they all stood up at once and got to the front and practiced for about fifteen minutes. After that time Harry noticed that his spell still seemed to be stronger than anyone else's. Other than Draco, Blaise Zabini was also able to get fairly close. That, funnily enough, didn't surprise Harry at all. Hermione and Ron did very well too and were close to the top of the class. Harry noticed Neville Longbottom having difficulty with his spell.

When everyone sat back down Professor Quirrell got to the front and everyone watched their screens again. "Now that everyone can do that spell properly, now might be the time to introduce a more advanced spell. One you wouldn't normally learn until almost your fourth year at Hogwarts." Some people in the class gasped and Hermione let out an excited squeak. Harry was very interested in this. As was Draco, he noticed. "You see, I believe the people who tell me what to teach, underestimate you. I believe that you can all do this spell. Maybe not today, but eventually. The spell I wish to teach you is the Shield Charm. If powerful enough it can stop most minor curses and even some major ones. But even the most powerful Shield Charm will be useless against the Unforgivable Curses, so don't think this will save you all of the time. Of course, we are only working with colouring spells for now and they are some of the weakest spells around as they do very little to harm an opponent.

"If cast correctly, the Shield Charm can deflect curses back at the sender. It can't always do it but it can. It depends on a lot of factors. Before I make any of you try I will demonstrate as there is a slight wand movement involved. Mr. Macmillan, can you please come up here and face me at the other end of the stage please?" Ernie, representing Hufflepuff, went to the stage nervously and faced Quirrell. "Good. Now on the count of three, I want you to send your blue spell at me and I will block it. Ok?" Ernie nodded so Quirrell continued, "Good. 1...2...3!"

"_Caesitas_!" Ernie yelled, the spell leaving his wand and hurtling towards Quirrell.

Very quickly, Professor Quirrell waved his wand in front of his body and shouted, "_Protego_!" and a translucent, blue wall came up in front of him. Ernie's spell hit the wall and rebounded on Ernie himself, turning the young Hufflepuff blue.

"Good work Mr. Macmillan. 5 points to Hufflepuff. You can have a seat now," Ernie did so, still very blue. Not quite as blue as he would have been had it been Harry's spell cast but still blue nonetheless. "As you all just saw, I successfully demonstrated the Shield Charm. You heard the incantation, '_protego_' and saw the wand movement. Now, regarding the movement, it does not have to be exactly like mine was. In fact the movement can be in any way. But the catch is, wherever you move your wand is where the shield will cover. So, in essence you could cover your whole body if you had enough time. Now, I am going to pair you off this time so you can all work with someone different from another house," he then went on to announce the pairs. Harry was paired up with Ravenclaw, Lisa Turpin, Hermione was put with Zacharias Smith from Hufflepuff and Ron with Justin Finch-Fletchley who also came from Hufflepuff. Draco got the worst partner by far. He was paired with Blaise Zabini. To Draco's credit he didn't complain. Zabini was ecstatic that he was paired with Draco. _Probably so he can gloat and make fun of Draco, I guess_, Harry mused silently.

The shield charm practice went very well, with only seven students unable to perform it at all. Harry, however, got it right his very first time. This actually made Professor Quirrell show some surprise on his usually very emotionless face. After Lisa had sent the spell at Harry and he blocked it, there was not even the slightest hint of blue on his body. No one else in the room, with the exception of Quirrell, were able to block the spell entirely. Some always got through.

"Impressive Mr. Potter. Five points to Gryffindor. But I want to test this further," He turned to where Hermione was watching on. "Miss Granger, your spell was stronger than Miss Turpin's earlier. Can you cast yours at Harry so we can see if he can fully block it?" Harry blocked it. He then proceeded to block Ron's, Ernie's, Draco's and Blaise's. Professor Quirrell actually looked amazed.

"Well, Mr. Potter. As you can't cast the spell at yourself perhaps it is my turn to try and break your defences?" Quirrell actually smiled, "On three. 1...2...3!"

"_Caesitas_!"

"_Protego_!"

To everyone's amazement only the slightest hint of blue got through, even from Professor Quirrell's. "Well then. Let that be yet another five points Mr. Potter. I must say, I am very impressed. Not many can do that on their first try, let alone a First Year. Good work."

It was not long after that, that it was time to move on to their next class. Harry was very proud of himself and told his friends they should be proud of themselves as well. They were at the top of the class that lesson as well. Until he said that, all three of them seemed put out. They all cheered up after he told them how great they did.

The next class was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall who was every bit as strict as she seemed before and during the feast. It was all theory as they had to spend quite a bit of time working on the rules and laws to do with Transfiguration before they could work on actually transfiguring things. The best moment of that class was when McGonagall changed into a cat and back, much to the delight of everyone present. As it turned out, Professor McGonagall was what was known as an Animagus, a person who can change into an animal. Harry wondered if Professor McGonagall was the witch who visited his mother. The class groaned when she told them they would only start learning about Animagi in their fifth year.

Professor Flitwick, a very short man with short black hair and a very high-pitched voice, almost fell off the pile of books he was standing on when he marked Harry Potter as present. He then proceeded to talk about Charms class and do quite a bit of theory. They wouldn't have to wait as long to start the practical side as they needed to in Transfiguration which made the class happy. Harry couldn't wait to make something fly.

Decidedly Harry's least favourite class was Potions and, as such, his least favourite teacher was Professor Snape. For starters, Potions was held in the dungeons which Harry thought was very creepy. And when Snape slammed the door open and entered the room Harry could actually feel some form of hate there. It was unnerving.

Professor Snape did not say a word until he took the roll call for the class, which the Gryffindors had with the Slytherins. When he reached Harry's name he glared at the boy for quite a while. When Harry looked into Snape's grey eyes at that time, all he could see was hate. Pure hatred. _I couldn't have done anything yet, surely?_ Harry thought, feeling quite confused. When Snape finished calling the roll he started a speech.

"You will not need your wands in my class unless I tell you that you do," Snape started with, drawling at the class. "Because of this fact, some of you will hardly believe that potion-making is at all anything to do with magic. But it is, so live with it. In this room I can teach you to do almost anything with potions. Potion-making is a subtle and exact science and it can be difficult to do, deadly sometimes if you get it wrong. I don't expect any of you to ever understand the beauty of a cauldron, filled to the brim with all manner of objects, simmering away, emitting fumes. Potions can do anything at all. Bottle fame, brew glory and even stopper death. Sadly though, there will be quite a lot of you who do not have the brains to be able to make potions at all."

The class was silent. The Slytherins were in awe of their Head of House and the Gryffindors were observing the man who, they had been told by a number of sources, hated all Gryffindors and favours Slytherin over every other house.

Snape then quickly looked at Harry, anger flashing in his eyes for some unknown reason. "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

_I know this_, Harry thought happily, _though it isn't a first year potion. What's Snape playing at_? "A sleeping potion. I believe it is known as the Draught of Living Death, sir."

Snape snarled at him, almost growling. "Where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?" Snape asked angrily and quickly.

"Inside the stomach of a goat, if I'm not mistaken, sir. Also probably in one of your cupboards too," Harry replied cooly as he saw Snape get angrier. Harry noticed a smile on Hermione's face and a smirk on Draco's. Ron looked utterly frightened.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek! What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked with a sneer, obviously thinking he had Harry on that one. Harry decided to have a little fun and plastered on a quizzical look.

"Oh. Give me a second sir, I know I read this," As Harry was talking he felt Hermione's hand go up near his ear. He also noticed a faint sneer on Snape's face. "Um...Oh wait. They're the same thing aren't they sir? And can also go by the name aconite as well I believe."

Snape did growl that time. He asked Harry three more questions before finally giving up. "Five points from Gryffindor for being a know-it-all. And another five for your cheek. Oh and another five for still having your wand out. Put it away Potter!"

Harry was fuming. He could hear snickers coming from where Nott and Zabini had sat. He looked around at Hermione and Draco who looked quite angry as well.

The rest of the lesson was no better to the start. They had to mix a potion which would cure boils. Neville had melted his cauldron and someone in Slytherin, Harry couldn't tell who, had their potion blow up in their face. At the end of the lesson Harry felt a lot better knowing what was coming.

He made sure to pack everything into his pouch neatly and helped Draco and Ron clean up. The two still didn't get along but Harry didn't mind because he knew it would just take time. Hermione waited for them before they all left, though Harry figured she was only really waiting for him. Draco and Ron were still very cold towards her.

At the end of the corridor leading out of the dungeons they saw a man with a very long, silvery-beard waiting for them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**First of all I would like to mention that I like the idea of a much more practical Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. None of the canon books' teachers were at all. Quirrell had Voldemort on his head, Lockhart was incompetent, Lupin was good but had to go through a lot to catch up, Crouch was alright as far as a Death Eater goes, Umbridge was...Umbridge, Snape was okay as he wanted to do it and Carrow was a Death Eater and taught the Unforgivables. I don't see how a school could be so incompetent to be honest. I **_**will**_** have one or two incompetent teachers but I will focus on interesting teachers. I have an idea for second, third and fourth years while the final three are a bit up in the air at the moment.**

**Second, the 'Blaise Zabini is the next Dark Lord" idea came to me while writing the sorting and I just went with it. I had to make it so that Draco had no idea about Voldemort's heritage, yet still knew this happened to him. I sort of forgot that part and had to add it in so I hope that I wrote it okay.**

**I think I should make mention of their timetable. It occurred to me that the canon timetable was a bit stupid in that they only have each class once a week, from what I understand. I think that isn't good teaching, so I'm going based off my own school's timetable system of six, one hour classes. Seems more effective to me.**

**Thanks to gaara12223 for reviewing. If you have an opinion on my story feel free to drop me a review.**

**The next Chapter will be uploaded tomorrow and will be entitled 'Harry's Past'. The entire chapter is dedicated to the meeting with Dumbledore and will be enlightening.**

**Until tomorrow,**

**Beletrium.**


	12. Chapter 9: Harry's Past

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

**Also, a slight warning. There will be mentions of physical abuse in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9: Harry's Past<strong>_

Harry could not have felt happier as he looked at the old man with the long silvery beard and gold, half-moon glasses. He knew that he was going to tell him about his past. The man who many considered to be the greatest wizard alive, Albus Dumbledore, stood in front of Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron smiling, his blue eyes twinkling amazingly. Harry felt like he could trust this man with nearly anything in the world.

"I trust you all had a pleasant Potions lesson?" The Headmaster asked happily as the boys snorted while Harry noticed Hermione cringe slightly.

"Yes, of course sir," Harry replied quickly without even the slightest hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Fantastic. Shall we go?" Dumbledore asked, motioning in the direction they needed to go. "I hope that you are very much enjoying Hogwarts. I know I always do."

"Oh yes, sir," Hermione said quickly as she tried to keep up with the others. "I would never have imagined such a magnificent place even existed, let alone be so awe-inspiring."

Harry then piped up in a small voice, "It's great Professor. A _lot_ better than staying at home anyway," When Harry finished talking Dumbledore whirled around looking slightly pale, stopping in the middle of a corridor, the twinkle gone from his eyes.

"Oh, Harry. It may have been good that you wanted to talk to me after all," Dumbledore said gravely before turning and continuing to walk, his face still pale. There was an awkward silence for a little while as they walked. Dumbledore broke that silence.

"Harry, I know you do not know him but I think it might be good if you go and visit Hagrid on the school grounds. He knew you, and your parents, fairly well when you were a baby and I know for a fact that he has been waiting for a very long time to meet you in person."

"I will Professor," Harry said quietly, still having not gotten over the look on Dumbledore's face. "Maybe he can tell me stuff about my parents. Can my friends go too?"

Draco and Ron looked at each other disdainfully for a few seconds and Hermione looked at Harry with a look like she was about to explode with happiness. Dumbledore turned around again slightly; this time the twinkle was indeed there. "Of course, Harry. Hagrid would be pleased to see you have so many friends already. He was a little worried you see. He kept telling me that you would have trouble fitting in. I, of course, had faith that you would make some friends and indeed you have. But we can talk more when we reach my office. In fact, the entrance is just here." He stopped and pointed towards a pair of stone gargoyles. "I trust you four can keep my password to yourselves?"

There were four eager and awestruck nods as Dumbledore looked towards the gargoyle on the left and said, "Mars Bar". Harry and Hermione chuckled at this but Ron and Draco looked perplexed. What happened after the password was said was quite amazing. The wall between the gargoyles seemed to spin around until there revealed a large spiral staircase. Dumbledore motioned for them to go on to the staircase before getting on himself.

Harry started to walk up the stairs but he felt a firm hand hold him back. He flinched a bit and turned to see Dumbledore's smiling face and he felt a lot safer. To the four First Years' collective amazement the stairs began to climb upwards themselves until they reached a door. Harry was the closest so he walked through first and saw a second door but waited for everyone else before going through.

When Dumbledore opened the second set of doors Harry looked at the amazing office. It was full of very amazing and interesting objects. There were things floating around the room, a lot of books and quite a number of paintings, all of which had occupants who appeared to be sleeping. There were all manner of things that caught Harry's attention about the room, but none more so then the large red and gold bird perched behind a large wooden desk. It was a very beautiful bird, Harry thought, and he soon realised he had been staring at it for quite a while. Dumbledore seemed to notice as he went up to the bird and began stroking it lightly. "I see you are admiring Fawkes, Harry. Ah, many people do as it is very rare to see a phoenix so closely bonded with a human."

"A phoenix, sir?" Hermione asked wondrously echoing Harry's own thoughts.

"Yes. A magical creature with many magical properties, too many to list right now in fact but I can tell you the most well known. For one, their tears have healing powers. They can heal most anything. For another, its song is very calming and has been known to cure many mental diseases when it sings to people with such afflictions."

All four first years were now looking at the bird in wonder. What was even more wonderful was when Fawkes actually began to sing for them. Harry had never felt so calm in his whole life. It was as if nothing was ever going to hurt him ever again. From the looks on his friends' faces, they felt the same way. Draco had a particularly calm look on his face and when the bird had stopped singing Draco seemed to be the most upset. Harry noticed that Dumbledore was watching Draco closely during the whole thing with a curious look on his face.

"Okay Harry, I think we should get started now. I know that you do not know what I am about to tell you. I assume that Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy do know," Dumbledore stated rather than asked while he waved his wand in front of him and four chairs appeared out of midair. Harry sat between Draco and Hermione and Ron sat next to Draco.

"That's right Professor. Draco was actually the one who told me I was famous but he said he wasn't sure that he should be the one who should tell me why. I asked Ron not to tell me," Harry confirmed to the Headmaster.

"Good. Thank you Harry. What about you Miss Granger. You are Muggle-born. Do you know of Harry's tale?" Dumbledore asked the nervous girl who shook her head, "I thought not. I will start from the beginning. Please tell me if I am going too fast."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and stroked his long beard before continuing. "This story really started in the early 1970's. A wizard known as Lord Voldemort," Ron and Draco cringed at this and Harry looked at them strangely but Dumbledore continued, "had begun trying to take over all of Wizarding Britain. You see, there are not only good wizards and witches but dark and evil ones as well. Unfortunately for Britain, Voldemort," Ron and Draco cringed again, "was, arguably, the darkest wizard of all time. Darker even than my greatest foe, Gellert Grindelwald.

"Now, Lord Voldemort," the two boys cringed again, "was a firm believer in many things, perhaps none more so than blood supremacy. In Voldemort's," They cringed again and Dumbledore stopped this time looking at Draco and Ron with a strange smile on his face.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, may I ask why you are both cringing?" Dumbledore calmly asked the two boys who looked frightened. Harry wondered whether they were scared of Dumbledore or of this Voldemort guy.

Ron spoke up in barely a whisper. "You...you said...his name...You-Know-Who's name." Harry then realised that Voldemort was the wizard Draco was talking about at the feast.

"Yes. Lord Voldemort is what he calls himself. Please don't cringe again. You see, what you are cringing at, what you are scared of, is a name. A simple name. Tell me why that is," Dumbledore said patiently and quietly.

It was Draco who spoke next but he spoke louder than Ron had. "We know the...stories, sir. My parents are even afraid to say his name. They call him 'The Dark Lord' but never V-V-V-Voldemort," Draco shuddered as he said the name while Dumbledore beamed. Ron cringed again.

"Good for you Draco, if I may call you that," Draco nodded with a slight smile on his face. "Thank you. Mr. Weasley, I would very much like it if you could try to refrain from cringing at the sound of the name Voldemort. He is an integral part of this story and I will _always_ say his name," Ron nodded solemnly. Harry looked at Hermione who looked just as perplexed as he did.

"Moving on. In Voldemort's opinion wizards should govern all worlds, not just their own. This, is why his kills were almost always Muggles or Muggle-borns or, in some cases, people that were known as 'blood-traitors', which are pure-bloods who associate themselves with Muggles."

Harry looked shocked. "Kills?" he asked in a small, high-pitched voice. It was obvious that he was shaken up at the prospect of murder. Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"Sadly, Harry, yes. Voldemort, over the course of about eleven years killed hundreds, if not thousands, of people. Be they Muggles or people of magical descent. It was a reign of terror that went on for far too long. Even his followers, the Death Eaters, were not immune to Voldemort's wrath." Harry heard Draco let out a slight growl at the sound of the name of Voldemort's followers. Harry reached over and squeezed his friends forearm to calm him down. Draco looked at him gratefully while Harry saw Dumbledore watch them curiously. "You see Harry, Voldemort had no one. No family. No friends. No one at all. He believed that all that was needed in life was power, and he did have that, but he also did not have what he wanted."

"What was that sir?" This time Hermione spoke up, her own voice sounding frightened.

"The Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore said simply. "He wanted total control over the wizarding world and he would have gotten it had someone not stopped him."

Harry and Hermione were focused intently on Dumbledore and didn't notice the awed stares from Ron and Draco directed at Harry. "Who stopped him sir?" Harry asked, feeling very curious.

"You did Harry. You stopped him."

The silence in the Headmaster's office was deafening and Harry's mind was swimming with everything he had just learnt. _Me?_ He thought wondering if Dumbledore was off his rocker. _How could I have stopped him? I didn't even know about this world until a month and a half ago_. After a minute Dumbledore spoke up again.

"I need to tell you the full story, Harry," Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "You were born to Lily and James Potter in 1980. At that time, Voldemort was experiencing his best times yet, at least in his mind. He was very close to securing the Ministry as his own. On the day he disappeared he actually took over Hogsmeade, the village outside of Hogwarts, and probably would have attacked Hogwarts itself after that. There were not many people left actively opposing Voldemort by that point and those that remained were considered by Voldemort to be mortal enemies. There were some of his enemies that remained, however, and for Voldemort to be truly satisfied with his 'work' he felt the need to eliminate the threat they posed to him."

Harry didn't like where this was going and he felt his stomach drop. "My parents were enemies of Voldemort's weren't they, Professor?"

Hermione gasped and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry could feel she was shaking, but then again it could have been him. He felt grateful for the touch. He needed it to get through this. Dumbledore had a very sad look in his eyes, the twinkle gone and Harry even saw a tear escape as he nodded.

"Yes, Harry. They were. He did not like that they had escaped his grasp three times. So, on October 31st, 1981, Halloween, Voldemort decided to try once more but put a lot more effort in. Now, Harry, here is where the stories become sketchy at best. I have been told by many of their neighbours that, when Lord Voldemort arrived at your house in Godric's Hollow, your father decided to try and head him off. Being an auror, James was one of the most capable to fight Lord Voldemort but even after a while James was overpowered and murdered by the monster."

Harry noticed that Dumbledore had tears flowing freely down his face. He looked at Hermione who was also crying. It wasn't long before Harry realised he was as well. Harry looked to Ron and Draco who were both staring at the headmaster. "Now, from what I can gather, James told Lily to leave with you. Why she didn't go I have no idea. Perhaps Voldemort put up an anti-disapparation field. But that is irrelevant. The next part of the story is more important. Lily was in your room with you when James was killed. Voldemort knew you would be inside so he went in. When he found the room in which your mother had you she tried to put up a fight and shielded you. In doing so, Voldemort killed her as well. She was found right in front of your crib."

Dumbledore had to stop for a much longer time this time to get himself under control. Harry was crying still, as was Hermione. Harry also noticed that Ron and Draco both had extremely solemn looks on their faces but seemed to be trying extremely hard to hold it together. It was another few minutes before Dumbledore continued.

"After this, Voldemort looked to you. He looked at the face of a one year old child and...he wanted to kill you. Harry...have you ever wondered why you had that scar?"

Harry nodded and then said in a very small voice. "Aunt Petunia told me that it came from the car crash that killed my parents. Now I know she was lying to me. Not that that's anything new."

Dumbledore nodded sadly and continued. "Well, it was most definitely not from a car crash. When Lord Voldemort went to kill you he used the Killing Curse and for some reason, unknown to anyone, myself included, it didn't work. It supposedly rebounded off of your forehead and went straight back to Voldemort, destroying him in the process. But you survived. You are the only person ever to have survived the Killing Curse. From that night onwards you were known as 'The Boy-Who-Lived'. You are perhaps the most famous person in the entire wizarding world, not just Britain. There is not a wizarding child who does not know your name or your story. You saved our world Harry Potter."

Harry tried to process everything he had just been told. His parents were both killed by the most evil man to ever have lived and Harry was the one who defeated him. It was with these thoughts that Harry realised that Hermione was still holding his hand, but Harry felt more comforted that way. He looked at Hermione and saw that she was still crying. When she looked at him he tried his very best to smile and she did too. No one in the room said a word for at least five minutes, although it felt to Harry like hours. When he finally began to feel a little better Harry spoke up.

"Thank you, sir for telling me all of this. I could tell it was difficult for you. But I was wondering whether we could talk a little about other things for a little while so I can get my mind off this," Harry tried to say sounding confident but it came out soft and scared.

Dumbledore smiled and Harry noticed a bit of the twinkle return to his eyes. "Of course Harry. Of course. Maybe you could tell me how you came to meet Draco. If you don't mind me saying, it is rather odd seeing you two as friends, given your parents," Dumbledore said with a slight chuckle.

It was Draco who replied to the Headmaster. "I very much agree, sir, especially under these circumstances. You see, when I met Harry I had no idea how much he would change me. We talked for a while about the wizarding world and I mentioned some of what my father had taught me to believe about the Houses at this school and about blood purity. Harry then began to stick up for the things I was talking against. I didn't even realise what I was saying, and believing, was so offensive until Harry told me what he thought. And I could not be more grateful for it. But, sir, I do have one problem that I could use your help with."

"Yes Draco?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"I think that father may disown me," Draco said quickly and ashamedly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well for one thing I'm in Gryffindor. Don't get me wrong, I really feel like it is where I should be," Draco said heading off the protests from Ron, "but father really wanted me in Slytherin. There is also the case of the people I will be spending a lot of time around. I think you know as well as I do, Professor, that as soon as father finds out I hang around with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger he will not be happy at all. I mean, Hermione is Muggle-born, which father hates. Father is always saying that the Weasley's are blood-traitors so he won't like that. And Harry is...well...Harry Potter. Now I'm beginning to see that all of these things don't matter but my father will say otherwise," Draco finished with a weak smile directed at Harry.

Dumbledore thought for a moment about what Draco had presented him and sighed, "I am afraid that you may be correct about your father. Lucius is very like that isn't he?" Draco nodded sadly and Harry wondered how anyone could be like that. "Very well, Draco, I will take what you have said on board and if the worst occurs I will make sure you have somewhere to go."

Ron and Hermione then recounted how they met Harry and Hermione even detailed their trip to what they were now calling the Slytherin Compartment. Dumbledore told them that there was not really anything he could do to them as they were not at school at the time but he advised them that they were allowed to come to him at any time to tell him about anything. After a discussion about the wizarding world in general, more for Hermione and Harry's benefit than anything else, Dumbledore looked gravely at Harry.

"Harry, earlier you mentioned something about your family. I would like to hear anything you want to say about them right now, if you please. If you want your friends may leave –" Dumbledore spoke in a serious voice before Harry cut him off.

"No, Professor, they can stay. As you said, they are my friends and I trust them," Harry said with a crooked smile at all three of his friends. He knew what he was about to tell Dumbledore, and his friends as well, was going to be difficult for him and he really wanted them there, if only for emotional support.

"Okay Harry. I will respect your decision. But I really do need to know about your aunt and uncle, and even your cousin," Professor Dumbledore said seriously with absolutely no twinkle in his eye.

"Okay, Professor. But the first thing I want you to know is that my cousin, Dudley, has had a huge change in the last few months, not unlike Draco now that I think about it, and I really don't hate him anymore." Dumbledore's eyes seemed to widen slightly at that. "He told me why he did what he did when he was younger. To be honest I really don't blame him. It's Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon I blame." Harry could feel himself getting angry so he took a shaky breath and continued. "There is really a lot to cover so I think some things might be best if I show you. Let me put it this way. This scar," Harry began, pointing at his forehead, "is not the only scar I have on my body."

Harry heard Hermione gasp and saw Draco and Ron's faces contort slightly in anger. He could even see Dumbledore's eyes become sombre. He turned around so that the back of his neck was facing Dumbledore and he pulled his hair away to reveal a mark at the top of his neck slightly on the right side.

"That is from when Dudley found a very poisonous spider and thought it would be funny to put it in my cupboard, where I slept by the way, and it bit me."

Hermione gasped and then said, "Oh, Harry," and started to cry. Draco and Ron tried to get a better look and Dumbledore ran his fingers down the mark.

"My aunt and uncle didn't believe me, of course. Actually I believe they were angry at me for getting blood on their sheets. It wasn't until I passed out that they phoned for an ambulance." To Ron and Draco he said, "A Muggle healing vehicle that takes you to a hospital. Luckily they got me there just in time. Much later and I would have died. I was seven when that happened." He let his hair back down and turned around to see a very irate Professor Dumbledore, Ron and Draco. Hermione stood up and hugged him.

It was then that Dumbledore spoke up. "You sleep in a cupboard?" When Hermione let go of Harry he nodded sadly. The Headmaster slumped into his chair at that revelation.

"Not any more, but for nearly ten years I did. That isn't all though," Harry said as he bent down and pulled the left pants leg up to reveal a long, barely visible scar. "This one was when Dudley stole a knife from the drawer where they're kept. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon both saw him get it and go towards me on the grass outside where I was sitting and they did nothing. He used it to cut my leg." Hermione gasped again and Harry heard audible growls from Ron and Draco. "They got me to the hospital but complained that I ruined a good knife. I believe that was when I was eight years old."

Harry let his pants leg down and looked up at Dumbledore, tears in his eyes as he continued. "I think that this is the worst though. And it was certainly the most painful."

Harry took off his robes and put them on the back of the chair he had sat in. Slowly he took off his shirt to reveal a very skinny body. He felt good that no one could see his back at that point. He heard Hermione gasp once again and screamed, "DID THEY EVEN FEED YOU?" She was definitely in tears now and he felt bad that that wasn't the worst of what he had to show them.

"I'm so sorry for this Hermione, but this," he indicated to his scrawny, skin and bones body, "Is far and away not the worst," She looked at him with tears still falling from her eyes. He turned so his back was facing Dumbledore.

"Oh, Sweet Merlin, Harry!" Dumbledore exclaimed, expressing sadness and even anger in his voice for the first time. Draco and Ron moved in for a look and Harry heard them both gasp and say, "HARRY!" Hermione, Harry knew, didn't want to look but she did. She screamed as if she was in agony and sat down in the large chair, curling up into a ball. Harry knew the scars were bad but he had never really been able to see them himself. _Must be worse than I thought_, Harry mused silently watching the bawling Hermione rock herself back and forth. Harry could feel fingers tracing his back and wasn't sure whose they were but he didn't really care.

"Harry..." Dumbledore sounded hoarse, "How did...this happen?" Harry put his shirt back on. He went to where Hermione was and sat with her on her chair holding her. He wasn't really sure what to do but he had seen a parent do this to their child on television once when the Dursley's weren't around. He had never had to comfort a girl before so he hoped what he did would help. He didn't really like to upset Hermione but she needed to see it. She grabbed him around the neck and cried into his shoulder as Harry answered Dumbledore's question.

"I was about nine and a half years old. Uncle Vernon decided it would be a good idea for Dudley to have a whip. Why? I'll never know," Harry said this with the utmost loathing in his voice. Hermione sobbed harder and clung to Harry. "And Dudley used it on me when he wanted me to do something, or even sometimes just because I was there. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon actually encouraged it saying he needed 'practice'." Hermione's sobbing increased.

Dumbledore had a look in his eyes that would have made Harry cower if he hadn't have known that he was angry at the Dursleys. He looked at Harry and spoke in a strangely emotionless tone, "Is that all they did Harry?"

"Oh, no sir. They did much more. There were burns that were 'accidents' when I made them breakfast, beatings when I 'did something wrong', they would lock me in my cupboard sometimes for weeks on end and even withhold food for days. I've since realised this was all because of accidental magic." Harry felt physically ill remembering everything they had done to him but he knew it was necessary. "Why, the day my uncle decided he would tell me I was a wizard, which I was not told that day either by the way, he had me pushed up against a tree with his arm crushing my throat. I was even slapped as well. That is really it, I would say. There were other 'minor' incidents but they are nothing compared to that."

Dumbledore looked irate. Ron had his head in his hands and Draco seemed to be looking off into space. Hermione continued sobbing into Harry's shoulder for a few minutes before Dumbledore calmed down enough to talk. "Harry, you said that you don't blame your cousin," he almost spat the last two words when he said them. "Why exactly is that?"

"Well, Professor, when I finally got told by my aunt and uncle that I was a wizard, so they could get me out of their house, Dudley became sincerely interested. Before you say anything, I know he is sincere because his plans for torturing me usually only span a day at the most. I don't know that his brain can think ahead more than that. Plus he seems to be defying his parents which he's never done before. And on top of that he has been able to spend more than fifteen minutes in a room with me without hitting me.

"He also apologised for everything. He told me that when he was younger he was happy to have me around to play with but whenever he got close to me his parents would yank him away and scold him. Eventually he became accustomed to treating me like dirt. I don't blame people for turning out the way their parents want them to. They can always change." He looked at Draco, who looked at him. Harry smiled at him and Draco smiled weakly back.

"I think I can trust your judgment on this matter then Harry," Dumbledore said quietly, "But what about your aunt and uncle?"

"Oh, as long as Dudley likes me, they won't touch me. Their _Ickle Duddikins_ is an angel so what he wants he gets." The last sentence was said so sarcastically everyone laughed, even Hermione who was still leaning on Harry's shoulder. "That doesn't mean they shouldn't be punished in some way."

"Okay Harry. I trust your judgment. You know them better than I. Although I do plan some punishment in the future, though I daresay there will be a few people prepared to help me when the time comes as well," Dumbledore said sadly, "But I am afraid I must apologise to you, Harry."

Harry looked up in surprise, as did Hermione, Draco and Ron. "Why exactly is that sir?"

Dumbledore looked guilty but told them any way, "Ten years ago, after Voldemort had killed your parents, I had Hagrid go and pick you up from your house. He then took you to Number 4 Privet Drive where I was awaiting his arrival. When he got there I left you on the front porch with a note telling your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon what had happened. I felt that you needed to grow up in a Muggle household, being who you are," the old man stopped and let a few tears drop. "And now I find out how they treated you. I expected love and I got hatred. I should have listened to Minerva."

Dumbledore's voice sounded like he was almost pleading. "Minerva, Professor?" Harry asked quizzically.

"Professor McGonagall, Harry. She took it upon herself to watch the Dursleys during the day to find out what they were like and she told me...she told me that they weren't nice people and that I shouldn't leave you with them. But I did anyway. I was so sure..." Dumbledore trailed off as he began to weep.

Harry nudged Hermione to let go of him and she obliged. Harry then proceeded to walk around the desk and hug Albus Dumbledore from the side. "Professor Dumbledore, you could not have known what they were like, even though Professor McGonagall said they weren't good. I know you were doing what you thought was right and for that I don't blame you at all."

"Are you sure Harry? I _am_ the man that caused all of this. I could have sent you somewhere else but I insisted you be sent there. Are you sure you can forgive me, and even trust me after this?" The old Headmaster's voice was like that of a scared child. Harry felt upset that a man like Albus Dumbledore could ever be made to be like this. Harry let go of Dumbledore and looked him in the eye.

"Professor, you didn't make these things happen. It was all Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. It wasn't even Dudley's fault. They coerced him. You could not have predicted how badly they would treat me. There was absolutely no way of knowing. But it's all fine now. As long as Dudley remains friendly, they will remain bearable. You shouldn't blame yourself. Blame _them_ like I do," Harry said forcefully and he heard Dumbledore sniff and then smile and nod his head, the twinkle making another appearance.

"Okay Harry. I will. Thank you for alleviating an old man's conscience. But I must ask of you one thing," Dumbledore said looking intently into Harry's green eyes.

"Anything, Professor," Harry replied with a smile.

"Professor McGonagall needs to know of this Harry. She is your Head of House and she did try to look out for you when you were a baby. But the only thing I would wish of you, is to tell her yourself," Dumbledore said gravely.

"That's fine Professor. Can you get her now? I would rather get this over and done with so I can get some sleep. Today has been tiring," There were three murmurs of agreement from his friends and Dumbledore nodded.

"I can go and get her now," Dumbledore said. He then proceeded to look at Hermione, Draco and Ron. "Do you still want to be here when Harry goes through this with Professor McGonagall?"

Harry looked at his three friends hoping they would stay. His hope was not misguided when Dumbledore received three nods. He then walked to the fireplace in his office, put some powder in the fire, causing it to go green, and stepped into the fire. Harry and Hermione gasped but Draco and Ron were calm. _Another wizarding thing I guess_.

Dumbledore yelled, "Hogwarts, Deputy Headmistress' Office" while throwing more powder down to his feet and the flames leapt up and Dumbledore disappeared much to Harry's amazement. He didn't have much time to be amazed because before he knew it he could hear the soft sobs coming from Hermione. She was sitting in her chair in a ball again. Harry went to her and sat with her again. _It worked well last time, may as well work now_, Harry thought. It did work because she calmed down almost instantly and started talking.

"Oh, Harry it's all so horrible. How did you turn out so nice?" she asked Harry quietly as she rested her head on his shoulder so only he could hear her.

"To be honest, Hermione, I have no idea. I guess I just don't want anyone else to feel like I have all my life. I know what it feels like to be starved, whipped, burned, hit and anything else you could come up with. One thing I didn't know before I met Draco was friendship." Harry whispered to the crying girl in his arms. "I now have three friends. Granted they don't all get along but all that matters to me is that I have you, Draco and Ron. You may not realise it, but my holding you right now is the only thing stopping me from breaking down. Thank you Hermione."

Hermione looked up into his amazingly green eyes in wonder. "Whatever for Harry?"

"For being here for me," Harry said simply, "If you weren't here I don't think I could have gotten through that. Thank you." Hermione started crying again but Harry knew these were tears of happiness more so than sorrow. When she finished he looked at Draco and Ron who were both watching him. "You too. Draco, Ron. Thank you."

Draco looked at him and nodded and said, "You're welcome Harry. Thank you for sharing this all with me. As scary as it is, I know my being here shows you trust me. Thank you."

Harry nodded and looked at Ron who was beginning to talk. "You know Harry, before today I always thought you would have had the best possible life. I mean you _are_ the Boy-Who-Lived. But now, I have a whole new respect for you. Not only for what you have been through, mate, even though it is a bloody lot." Harry laughed. "But...well look at you. This whole thing must have been so horrible for you and yet you still comfort her like it was her problem. You are amazing Harry."

Harry felt himself begin to blush but it stopped when he realised that Ron was right. Helping Hermione through a tough time when he should probably have been having it far worse made him very selfless and loyal. Very Hufflepuff if not Gryffindor. No one said a thing for another five minutes while they waited for Dumbledore to bring back Professor McGonagall. Harry kept hold of Hermione, mainly because she kept hold of him. When he looked down at her she looked frightened and suddenly Harry felt very protective of her. Like a brother should. He made sure he held her tighter and she smiled at him.

When the time finally came and Professor McGonagall stepped out of the fire, she scanned the room looking concerned. Her eyes came to rest on the image of Harry holding Hermione in his arms and Hermione looking very frightened. "What has happened?" she asked no one in particular and got no response. It wasn't until Dumbledore stepped through that she got her answers.

Harry went through and showed her everything he showed the others before. When it got to the scars on his back, Professor McGonagall actually swore and Hermione broke down again. Although Harry was sure he heard her say, "Such language! And from a teacher!" Harry chuckled a bit at that.

As soon as Harry had his shirt back on, he held Hermione again. Professor McGonagall leaned against a nearby wall, her eyes making her look like a crazy woman and her hand clutching at her heart. Dumbledore then went on to explain the predicament with the Dursleys. When she heard everything, Professor McGonagall walked to where Harry was still holding Hermione. Professor McGonagall wrapped them both in a hug and held on for a few seconds before parting.

"No one mentions it or it will be a week's worth of detention. That includes you, Albus," Professor McGonagall said mock sternly to the Headmaster who broke into laughter breaking the tension. Soon everyone in the room joined in. Even some of the portraits.

Professor McGonagall told them to skip dinner and that she would send food to their dorms with them. She also said that, due to her emotional state, Hermione could sleep in the boy's dormitories, even though she was reluctant to let that happen. She told them that an extra bed would be made up next to Harry.

When Harry actually slept that night his sleep was dreamless. The same could not be said for Hermione. Harry was up with her for at least half of the night. She told Harry she was grateful that she was allowed to stay in the dorm room with him. She would never have gotten through the night otherwise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**Makes my Dursleys a lot worse doesn't it? As for the Dursleys and whether they will get what they deserve, let's just say I need a few more characters in the story first. But fear not! This will happen no later than the end of 'book' 3.**

**As you can see I am not planning on making an evil Dumbledore. My Dumbledore will also not be as manipulative. I do enjoy some fics like that though. They can be enjoyable but it wouldn't work with the way I want my story to go.**

**I also want to tell you that Harry **_**will**_** be going back to Privet Drive, at least for a few years. Number 4 Privet Drive is still very necessary for my story up until my seventh 'book'.**

**On a more personal note, I have completed my marathon of Harry Potter films and will be watching "Deathly Hallows Part 2" tomorrow. Out of all the films I still say that my favourite scene is from "the Half-Blood Prince". The scene I am talking about is the one at the burrow when Death Eaters attack. I think that was so well done, especially as it was something not in the novel. My favourite of all of them is really a toss-up between "the Prisoner of Azkaban" and "the Half-Blood Prince". I also think I will try to include Slughorn's story about the fish Lily gave him, in one of my stories. I thought that was quite a good addition.**

**I also had a thought. **_**MY THOUGHT WILL INCLUDE SPOILERS FOR "THE DEATHLY HALLOWS" SO IF YOU HAVE NOT READ/SEEN THIS BOOK/MOVIE AND DO NOT WISH TO KNOW ABOUT THE ENDING STOP READING NOW!**_

**How can Harry be a Horcrux after his Second Year? Harry was made into a Horcrux on the night Voldemort killed his parents, yes? And one way to destroy a Horcrux is with Basilisk Venom is it not? Well, Harry got bitten by the Basilisk in "Chamber of Secrets" so how could he still be a Horcrux anymore? Fawkes may have healed him but the Venom was still in his body so it would have destroyed the part of Voldemort's soul within him. Or does a living Horcrux actually have to die? Personally I think he wouldn't be a Horcrux. You see, Dumbledore would think so because, as far as I know, Harry never told him about being bitten by the Basilisk. So, there was no way Dumbledore could have known that Harry was no longer a Horcrux. Maybe I am reading too much into it but it just seems like a bit of a hole to me.**

**Anyways, enough of my ramblings. Chapter 10 will be up tomorrow and is entitled "The Announcement".**

**See you then,**

**Beletrium**


	13. Chapter 10: The Announcement

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10: The Announcement<strong>_

Schoolwork, homework with some general laziness mixed in as well dominated the next three weeks. Hermione eventually calmed down about what she learned about Harry and his 'family', though she still stayed very close to him at all times, seemingly trying to protect him which Harry didn't really see as entirely necessary, but let her do it nonetheless. This only fuelled Draco and Ron's dislike of her, which Harry was living with because he knew that not everyone could be pleased with everything. The main problem was actually Draco and Ron, and what they thought of each other. They were at each other's throats quite a lot, more so when Harry wasn't around but he still knew it was going on.

He knew that he considered each of them as a friend, of that Harry had no doubt, but they couldn't seem to like each other. It seemed, some days, like Draco and Hermione were becoming closer but other days he couldn't stand her or vice versa. But Ron and Draco _never_ gave Harry any indication of friendship. Harry really had no idea what to do. He knew things would be easier if they were _all_ friends and not Harry being a mutual friend to all of them but he just couldn't see anything he could do to make things better.

Harry thought that he could probably talk to Draco and he would listen, but he didn't want to push him too far too quickly. Hermione was willing to make new friends, it was just the other two holding it back. Ron was the most stubborn but Harry hoped he would come around. Having three friends who couldn't get along was very difficult, Harry found.

As September was coming to a close, Harry and his friends were sitting at the Gryffindor table for dinner, Harry trying his best to talk to all three at once. On his left was Hermione, on his right was Draco and opposite him was Ron. They were all talking about the upcoming flying lessons.

"I don't know about flying," Hermione said to the group in a nervous tone. "I mean, it isn't something I can learn by reading," Draco and Ron both snorted at that since they both had experience on broomsticks before.

"It isn't that bad Hermione," Ron said a little condescendingly. "You may not be able to learn it from a book but that doesn't mean it is bad."

"I never said it was _bad_, Ronald," Hermione said, raising her voice slightly. Inwardly, Harry cringed. Hermione only ever used Ron's full name when they were going to start an argument. "It's just that I'm nervous. That's all!"

"Oh! Would you look at that! The great Hermione Granger is nervous about something! Well, first time for everything. Might even get an answer to a question wrong one of these days," Ron said sarcastically and Harry knew he had gone too far.

"For your information Ronald Weasley, I think getting answers RIGHT for once would do you some good!" With that Hermione got up from the table and stormed out. Ron's ears had gone pink and he still looked angry, though Harry couldn't work out why he was. Harry glared at him. To Harry's surprise, so did Draco.

"Ron, I know you don't like her that much, but you could at least try to be nice to her instead of making her storm out every time you open your mouth. You're being a prat," Harry said angrily to Ron, glaring at him once more with his emerald eyes blazing. He then stood up from the table and went to find Hermione.

Harry figured she would be in one of two places, Gryffindor Tower or the Library. As the Tower was closest Harry checked there first. She wasn't in the Common Room and he couldn't get into her dorm room so he assumed she was at the library. On the way there, Harry saw Hedwig fly towards him with a letter attached to her leg. Harry smiled at the beautiful bird and took the letter and instantly noticed Dudley's handwriting. Harry and Dudley had been exchanging letters since the beginning of term and Harry found that he actually looked forward to his letters. Harry let Hedwig nibble on his earlobe a little.

"Okay, girl. Go to the Owlery and get something to eat from there," the bird gave him a slightly contemptuous look before leaving. Harry laughed a little at this. _A bird just basically told me off_, Harry laughed in his head as he tucked the letter away in his pouch and made his way towards the library.

On his way there he ran into Neville holding a round ball which seemed to contain red smoke. Harry looked strangely at the item as he said, "Hey Neville. What you got there?"

"Oh. My Gran got it for me," the round-faced boy said sounding a little nervous. "It's called a Remembrall. It tells me if I have forgotten something. If it has red smoke within it, it means I've forgotten something. Gran sent it this morning. I'm going back to the tower to see what I've forgotten. I saw Hermione leave earlier. Why was she upset? Was it Ron again?"

Harry nodded glumly. "Yeah it was, mate. I don't really know what I am going to do with him. I mean he's a friend but he can't keep upsetting Hermione like that. I'm going to see if I can find her. She's probably in the library. You okay to get back to the tower? You remember the password?" He asked Neville, knowing that the shy boy was often very forgetful. He then saw Neville's face redden slightly.

"No, Harry. I've forgotten it again," Neville said quietly, obviously embarrassed, "Can you tell me?"

Harry put a hand on Neville's shoulder and smiled and said, "Caput Draconis, mate. Don't be embarrassed. And don't be afraid to ask me for help either." Neville looked up at the raven-haired boy with the lightning scar and smiled.

"Thanks a lot Harry. And look!" He held out the Remembrall. "It's not red anymore. Thanks Harry. See you later!" Harry watched as Neville walked away towards the tower, before leaving to find Hermione.

It didn't take long to reach the library and it took an even shorter time to find Hermione. When Harry found her she had a book open and in front of her face sobbing quietly. Harry walked slowly over to her and pulled the book down and saw her blotchy face. "Hey. You want to talk about it?"

Hermione looked at Harry as if he had grown an extra nose or something for a few moments before wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder, much like she had the afternoon she found out about what the Dursleys did to him. Harry silently held her for a minute until she calmed and moved back into her seat.

"Harry? You remember on the train? How I told you I had never had any friends before?" Hermione finally asked in a quiet, slightly shaking voice. Harry nodded.

"Of course I do Hermione. I'll always remember that day." Hermione attempted to smile before continuing.

"Well the reason I had no friends was because no one had ever liked me before. I was always picked on for being a 'know-it-all' and a 'bookworm'. I know I am those things but..." Hermione paused looking into Harry's green eyes. "They never even gave me a chance. Like Ron. The way he treats me is...well...like the way I was treated before coming here. I thought coming here would perhaps rid me of all of those problems but somehow, someway, it always comes back to someone picking on me."

Harry could tell she was opening up in a way she never had to anyone before and he let her continue. "I know you trust Ron and he is your friend, and I wish he would be my friend too but I don't want to be treated that way. Even Draco treats me better than that. He may not like me all that much, though I don't know why, but he never really shows it and he definitely never argues with me. I understand if you don't want to be friends with me, Harry. After all, I am not really becoming friends with your friends so I may as well stay out of your way..." Hermione trailed off and let out a sniff. After a minute Harry stood up and walked to where she was sitting and hugged her.

"No, Hermione. You aren't going to stop being my friend because Ron doesn't like you. He's being a prat. I told him as much." At that Hermione laughed. "I can't promise you that he'll come around but if he doesn't, I know you're a better friend than him. But for right now, I want to at least give him a chance." Hermione nodded and Harry let go of her.

"Oh, thank you Harry. I hope you don't mind me saying, but you are far and away my best friend." She sniffed again and Harry felt himself feel really happy. _A best friend? I have a best friend?_ He thought to himself sounding amazed. He thought about it for a second and realised that he considered Draco a best friend as well.

"I definitely don't mind Hermione. I hope you don't take it the wrong way when I say you and Draco are tied best friends for me," she smiled at him and Harry continued. "On the topic of Draco, I think he may come around quicker than I thought. I don't think you would have known but after you stormed off he gave Ron a dirty look that I have only seen when he talks about his father." Hermione smiled a little sadly at that.

"I hope so, Harry. I think Draco could use more friends," she said.

"You do as well, I think. So, do you want to go back to dinner then?" Harry asked Hermione offering to help her out of the chair. She took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Of course. But can we stop in at the toilets so I can wash up?" Harry nodded and they set off. When Hermione had finished washing her face and they began walking towards the Great Hall, Harry began to her someone running towards them. He looked at the figure and noticed that it was Draco. When he reached them he stopped. Harry thought he had never seen Draco so angry before.

"Hermione. Are you okay?" Draco asked sounding very sincere but also a little breathless.

"Yes, thank you Draco," Hermione replied pleasantly and Draco smiled a little.

"Well, I think both of you should know that Ron is in the Hospital Wing," Draco said slyly and Hermione gasped.

"Why's that Draco?" Harry asked quietly, feeling a little worried about the tone of his friend's voice.

"Broken nose. See, when you left he and I got into an argument," Hermione gasped again before Draco continued, "and in the course of that I reached over the table and hit him square in the nose. Even after you had left he was saying things about you Hermione."

Harry shook his head, not knowing whether to feel proud or angry. Before he could make up his mind, though, he noticed Hermione walk toward the blonde-haired boy. To both Harry and Draco's surprise she reached out and hugged him.

"Thank you Draco. It was absolutely stupid but thank you," As the hug continued, Draco looked pleadingly at Harry and mouthed the words, 'what do I do'. Harry let out a chuckle at Draco's expense. When she let go of the awkward hug Hermione asked, "So...detention? House points?"

Draco looked at her with a slightly sad look on his face and said, "Five points from Gryffindor and a detention with McGonagall. Could be worse I guess," Hermione nodded and Harry seemed shocked. Hermione never let that go. Whenever Harry lost points he got a lecture, unless it was Snape of course. He wanted to protest but stopped himself knowing that it would probably only be a one-time thing.

It wasn't long before they were back in the Great Hall and they were early enough to catch dessert. Ron was still not back but Neville turned up about five minutes later and sat opposite Harry who was next to Hermione. The four of them talked for a while and Harry came to learn quite a lot about Neville. The main point was the lack of self-esteem he regarded himself with and the boy's love of Herbology.

Dinner was almost finished as Professor Dumbledore took to his podium, which he rarely ever did for normal meals. Harry looked quizzically at Neville, Draco and Hermione who all looked back at him with equally quizzical looks of their own.

"Good evening, students. I know this is very unusual so I will try to announce this as quickly as possible. I would also like it if you could tell those in your houses who are not currently with us." The old man's sparkling eyes flickered towards Draco slightly before continuing, "As you may recall, at the beginning of term I told you all that the third-floor corridor on the right hand side was out of bounds and that you would all most likely learn why soon. Well, now is when you will."

There was a murmur throughout the Hall before Dumbledore moved on. "As you all will have found out by now, Professor Quirrell is a very firm believer in the practical aspects of Defence Against the Dark Arts. He came to me before term began with an idea to get some practical training in not only Defence Against the Dark Arts but many other aspects of the school curriculum including Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and so on. I believed this to be quite an idea.

"What the Defence Professor suggested was an obstacle course of sorts." The murmuring began again. "Now this obstacle course would be set up to test students on the primary aspects of their magical education. I was amazed at this and immediately informed him to begin getting set up for it.

"So, my dear students, you will all have a chance to try something new and exciting here at Hogwarts. You may all sign up in groups of four. The four must all be from the same year group as we will be setting up courses specifically for each year. Now, over the course of the next few months there will be obstacle courses set up in areas around the school which each group will attempt to get past. The group in each year to get the furthest through the obstacle course the quickest will earn their team ten points and each contributing member of the group will earn ten points for their respective Houses."

There was now a lot more murmuring. Dumbledore let it die down before going on, "Now, onto the actual obstacle courses. There will be seven courses set up around the school over the period of the school year. These courses will be set up in the Great Hall, the Forbidden Forest, the Dungeons, the Black Lake, the Quidditch Pitch, the Grounds themselves and the Third-Floor corridor on the right hand side. The only course that will remain the same is the Third-Floor corridor which is why I must tell you all not to go there beforehand. Also, after completing that particular course, you will get a small spell put on you so that you cannot tell anyone about it, who has not already seen it. This spell will wear off at the end of the year. That course will be the most dangerous which is why the seventh years will be doing it first and then the sixth years and then the fifth years and so on. These obstacle courses will take place once a month on a Sunday until every year has had a chance to do them all. There will be no obstacle courses in the months of January and May as it is exam month. The December course will be held earlier to account for the time spent away from the school in the last two weeks of that month.

"I suggest you all look at the boards in your common rooms for the sign-up sheets. The courses start two weeks from this Sunday. Thank you all for listening. You may now proceed to your dormitories if you wish," And with that Dumbledore sat down among the loud buzz of students talking at once. Harry looked straight to Draco and Hermione silently asking them, 'are you game?' and got two eager nods of approval. Harry was ecstatic. But he did have one problem.

"Well, that's three out of four. Now we need a fourth. As much as I want to, I don't think we should include Ron. He doesn't like either of you two, probably more so now that you broke his nose Draco," Harry smiled a little and Draco beamed. Hermione muttered something that sounded oddly like 'Boys!' and Neville looked shocked.

"You broke Ron's nose?" Neville asked Draco nervously.

After Harry, Hermione and Draco explained everything that had happened Neville looked surprisingly angry. "Sounds like he deserved it. Hermione is the nicest girl I know," Neville said loudly before blushing, "Not that I know many girls that well."

Harry grabbed Neville's shoulder before having a brainwave. "Hey Neville," Neville looked up at him expectantly, "are you going to do this obstacle course thing?"

Neville looked thoughtful for a minute before shaking his head. "I don't think so Harry. I mean, whoever had me would be at a huge disadvantage," he said sadly.

"Well, Neville. I have to talk to Ron before making a final decision but if he's still a massive prat I think it would be great if you were on our team," Harry told him while Hermione nodded quickly.

Draco looked slightly apprehensive but still nodded. "Yeah. I think you would be alright Neville. Besides, that way we can keep it all Gryffindor without needing Weasley or Seamus. As funny as he is, Seamus has a tendency to blow things up with even the simplest charms," He then let a broad smile cover his face. "At least you only blow things up in potions."

Neville looked slightly hurt and said, "Well...yeah...but..."

Before Neville could keep going, Draco realised his mistake and hastily said, "Oh, no Neville. I was only teasing you. I didn't mean anything by it."

Neville then beamed at Draco who beamed back. This time Hermione was audible when she sighed and said, "Boys," and all four of them broke out in laughter.

It was not much later when they all left the Great Hall and Harry and Neville decided to go and check on Ron while Hermione and Draco went back to Gryffindor Tower. While they walked to the Hospital Wing, Neville and Harry talked more about the obstacle courses and what they could include. By the time they reached their destination their thoughts were getting outrageous and they were laughing very hard. Neville had even suggested having to retrieve a dragon's egg from an actual dragon's nest.

When they entered they saw Madam Pomfrey attending to Ron who was lying on a bed with very clean white sheets. The whole Hospital Wing seemed to be white as well giving Harry a strange sense of healthiness. Ron looked perfectly fine when they got there. Madam Pomfrey told them she still needed to do a routine check before she would let him go but they could have five minutes with him. Ron scowled at Harry when he saw him. Harry kept his face impassive as he looked at his friend. "So. I hear Draco hit you."

"Nah, mate. I slipped over and hit his bloody fist. What do you think happened? Of course he hit me!" Ron said sarcastically glaring at Harry.

"Well, come on Ron, he had a reason," Harry said with a hint of steel in his voice.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Ron asked sounding angry and bitter.

"Oh, well, maybe because of what you said to Hermione? You know, I found her in the library crying," Harry was trying so hard to control the anger inside him but was beginning to fail.

"Well, if she wasn't such a know-it-all what I said wouldn't have hurt her. Not surprised she ran straight to the library though. Of course she would go there. It's her natural habitat right?" Ron was beginning to sound extremely hateful.

Before Harry could speak, Neville spoke in a tone Harry had never heard come from the usually shy young boy. "How dare you? Hermione is the nicest girl I know and you lay there and make fun of _her_ when you were the one who got laid out with one punch? You are weak and pathetic," Neville spoke with a sense of purpose and Ron turned a shade of purple that would have envied Uncle Vernon himself.

"I'm weak and pathetic am I? Well at least I have magic you dirty little squib!" Ron's voice seemed to exude hatred at that last remark. The room went deathly silent and Harry felt the anger rise into his throat. It wasn't long before Neville turned and fled the room in tears.

Harry rounded on his 'friend' and looked into his eyes, his own looking like emerald fires blazing in the sockets. "You...stay away from me and my friends or you will live to regret it. Neville was right. You _are_ weak and a pathetic excuse for a Gryffindor! I feel as though I would rather trust Blaise Zabini than you right now! Go to hell you loser," and with that Harry turned and walked quickly out of the Hospital Wing leaving a very purple Ron behind. When he got out of sight he ran towards the Gryffindor Tower hoping nothing had happened to Neville.

When he got to the portrait of the Fat Lady he heard sobbing and saw Neville sitting on the stone floor leaning against a wall with his head in his hands. Harry sat next to him and put an arm around Neville's shoulders. "It's alright mate. Why didn't you go inside?" he asked quietly.

Neville muttered something that Harry couldn't make out but he assumed he said 'I forgot the password again'. Harry stood up and pulled Neville with him. He looked at the Fat Lady who said to them, "Tough night I take it?" in her high-pitched voice.

"You have no idea. Caput Draconis," Harry said sadly, yet angrily, and the portrait swung open. Harry looked at Neville and asked, "You good to go mate?" Neville nodded mutely, no longer crying and Harry helped him into the Common Room as he was a little too short to get in by himself.

When they got inside they instantly spotted Draco and Hermione talking together on chairs near the fire. Hermione took one look at Neville and leapt to her feet and ran forward and hugged him. Neville's eyes bulged and Harry couldn't help but let out a laugh. He even saw Draco trying to stifle a laugh of his own. Hermione lead Neville to a chair near the fire and sat in one herself before Harry sat in another. Neville still looked upset and was carefully studying the red carpet. Hermione noticed this and directed her next question solely at Harry, "What in God's name happened Harry?" Harry recounted the whole conversation with Ron. Draco and Hermione were furious before Harry had even gotten to the part about what he had said to Neville.

"And then he went on about Neville and even called him...a squib," Harry said quietly watching Neville the whole time who showed no reaction. Hermione and Draco, however, showed vast amounts of reaction.

"HOW DARE HE!" Hermione yelled, "Neville is _not_ a squib!"

"Bastard," Draco muttered. Normally Hermione didn't like that type of language but she let it fly, Harry noticed. Draco looked at Neville and put a hand on Neville's forearm to get his attention. Neville looked up glumly. "Neville, mate, he's wrong. Don't listen to him. He's an absolute prat. Don't even pay him the slightest bit of attention."

Neville just looked at Draco, his face showing the amazement he obviously felt at being comforted by Draco, and sighed, "He could be right you know. For years, my own family thought I was. A squib, I mean. And ever since coming here I can't even perform the smallest spells that well. Even my colouring spell in the first Defence class was weak and that is one of the easiest spells to do," Neville sounded shaky and almost frightened. Draco spoke up.

"But Neville, the point isn't that it was weak. The point is that it still worked. It wouldn't have worked at all if you were a squib. Plus, you have a wand. Squibs don't get wands. They wouldn't work."

At Draco's words Neville's face seemed to regain colour and he even looked happier. Hermione spoke next. "Yeah, Neville. I don't even think Hogwarts accepts squibs. Ron and your family are absolutely wrong."

Neville began to beam before Harry spoke. "Yeah, mate. You'll be fine. Us three will help you. I bet you just need to believe in yourself a bit more. Do that and you'll get loads better. I can tell," Neville beamed at Harry and Harry continued, "You feel better now mate?"

Neville nodded. "Thank you so much. All of you. This helped me so much. I won't let Ron or my family get to me anymore. But how do you plan to help me?"

"Well, that's obvious isn't it mate?" Harry asked with a smile while Neville looked perplexed. "We'll teach you everything you need help with. Everything. In return, all we ask is a little help with Herbology. Oh. Okay. A lot of help with Herbology. I'm not good with plants," Harry laughed and soon all four were.

When they stopped Neville looked at Harry seriously and asked, "Where though? I mean, the common room is too small. The dorms are even smaller. Where do you expect to teach me?"

Harry gave it some thought before looking Neville in the eye. "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will be able to help us out. Speaking of, there is something I need to tell you about myself, Neville. Draco and Hermione both already know. Sadly, so does Ron but I want you to know. On Saturday I will tell you. Tomorrow after lessons we will go and see Professor Dumbledore. That good?" Harry asked directing the question at the group. They all nodded before turning their attention to the opening portrait.

Ron entered the Common Room and Harry glared at him, as did Hermione, Draco and Neville. Ron seemed to be frightened by this and quickly scrambled up the stairs and to the common room. When he left, the four broke out in laughter at the strange stares they had garnered from their glares.

Before he went to sleep that night Harry decided to read the letter he had received from Dudley earlier.

_Harry,_

_I can't believe you actually get to go to a school as awesome as Hogwarts. I mean, it sounds like the most brilliant place ever. I know if I had a choice I would be there in a heartbeat. But I better not let Mum and Dad hear me saying that._

_I hope that Snape guy isn't giving you a lot of grief. He sounds really evil. Although, what do you expect from someone who spends his days in the dungeons? You said that he is also the Head of Slytherin? That's the House where all the bad ones go right? Bet I would have been there had I gone a few months ago, wouldn't I?_

_I am glad to hear your friends are doing well. I really hope they all come to like each other soon. Although, it sounds like that Ron guy is a bit of a git. But you are really the authority on people these days aren't you?_

_By the way, I cannot thank you enough that you told your Headmaster that I was not to blame for everything that had happened to you and I want you to know how sorry I really am about all of that. I want you to let your friends know that as well. I hope to meet them someday. Maybe one of them can come and stay sometime in the holidays? Nah, I doubt it. Mum and Dad wouldn't have it._

_Speaking of Dad, I thought I would let you know that he went to the Doctor yesterday and he was told that if he didn't start treating himself better he would have a heart attack. It made me really think about myself as well as him but he remains adamant that nothing is wrong. I hope so._

_School is going well and I thought I would let you know that I have a new friend. I took your advice and made friends with a boy in my year who looked pretty frightened actually. His name is Chris Ludlum. He lives close so I can see him heaps. I don't think he has had many friends before. And I already feel really connected to him. Thanks again Harry._

_By the way, this owl of yours is very smart. She always waits for me to be alone in my room before showing herself. I think she knows what Dad would do if he saw her. Eat it probably!_

_Anyway, I have written enough. I hope you write soon._

_Your Cousin,_

_Dudley._

Harry put the letter in his magically expanded pouch, which he carried everywhere with him, and made a mental note to write back tomorrow after the meeting with Dumbledore. Harry felt a sense of pride when Dudley had mentioned his new friend. Even more so when he realised he recognised the name from his youth. He used to know Chris Ludlum when he got taken to the park by Mrs. Figg. He used to play with the boy until one day Mrs. Figg said they had moved away to a different street where there was a park closer. He always missed having Chris around after that.

Harry was one of the last ones left in the common room when he left to go to bed in the dorm. When he got up there he saw that Draco was asleep as was Ron which was good because Neville wasn't. He changed into his pyjamas and he and Neville talked for a while before Neville said he needed to sleep. Harry also felt tired by that point. Although he didn't sleep well as his dreams were troubled. He once again saw the green light and heard the high-pitched cackle. He hadn't had the dream since before his first meeting with Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**I feel slightly apprehensive about the Obstacle Course thing but I am going with it because it helps establish more than one important aspect in my story.**

**So you know, this is **_**not**_** a 'Ron-bashing' fic and it never will be. I was planning on this happening anyway but it works for the best. Harry, Hermione, Draco and Neville are all different in my story, more so than Ron is, so I need time to establish their characters and I think doing that with Ron there would just be too difficult. It will be even more difficult when I have to write a group of more than five so I may as well start small. This is most definitely not a trio fic. There will be far more people involved, too many to point out a discernable trio.**

**I went and saw 'The Deathly Hallows Part 2' and I really enjoyed it. It is one of the better films, in my opinion at least. I think either Neville or Minerva McGonagall had the best one-liners but I will leave it to you to work out what they are. I don't think they are in the books either. There were a few parts missing that I would have liked to see, most notably Shacklebolt/McGonagall/Slughorn vs. Voldemort in a duel. I've always thought Shacklebolt was underused. On the whole I thoroughly enjoyed it.**

**I would like to ask all of my loyal readers for some help. As it turns out, I hate making up names. It infuriates me. My problem is I need some names for very minor characters in my stories so I was wondering if some of you could either make up some names or allow me the use of your own name in my story. If you would like to help PM me. I would also like you to include the group in which the name be used out of the following:**

**-Student (Include a possible House)  
>-Ministry worker<br>-Death Eater**

**Thanks to **_**DarkDreamer1982**_** for answering my questions from last chapter. I also checked up on the Harry Potter Wikia and it says the following (**_**WARNING: DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS FOLLOWING THESE BRACKETS!**_**):**

**"the seventh Horcrux (Harry Potter) was not destroyed in Chamber of Secrets because Fawkes' tears saved him and hence the "receptacle" (Harry) was not then destroyed beyond repair."**

**As for the Scar being the actual Horcrux, I cannot find anywhere that says this, though I can see why you think this. If that were the case, why not just use Gryffindor's sword on the scar itself? Would have been easier than walking to his death.**

**Tomorrow I will upload Chapter 11 entitled 'The First Obstacle Course'.**

**'Till then,**

**Beletrium**


	14. Chapter 11: The First Obstacle Course

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11: The First Obstacle Course<strong>_

When Harry, Draco, Hermione and Neville went to Professor Dumbledore with their concern for Neville, Dumbledore was very sympathetic and felt that they were doing something immensely good for their friend. He also inquired about the status of their friendship with Ron as well and Harry took it upon himself to tell Professor Dumbledore the story. Harry trusted Dumbledore inexplicably and knew he wouldn't do anything rash.

Luckily, Dumbledore understood completely about what had transpired with Ron and didn't force Harry, Draco or Hermione to do anything about it. He did, however, warn Harry against making Ron angry as he knew everything that Harry had shared earlier. Harry understood completely where Dumbledore was coming from and had already told himself not to do anything stupid.

Dumbledore granted them access to an old classroom on the second floor to help Neville whenever they deemed it necessary. Harry thanked Professor Dumbledore and left to go straight to the room to help train Neville in everything they had learned, and even some that Hermione and Harry had learnt from various books, particularly the one that Professor Quirrell suggested, _Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes_. Harry knew most of the spells in the book were far too difficult to perform as a first year and others would be even too difficult when fully trained but he did get a few to work, one in particular being the Undectable Extension Charm which Professor Quirrell used on his and Draco's pouches.

Apparently the charm in that particular book was outdated as it wasn't very helpful for larger objects so someone worked out a spell that worked on objects of all sizes. Harry had ordered two pouches, one being for Hermione and the other was originally for Ron but was now going to Neville, and performed the charm on them. He was still working on the charm which separates the pouch into sections when he decided to give the pouches to them. If all else failed he could get Professor Quirrell's help.

Hermione and Neville were stunned to receive gifts like that from Harry and offered to get him something in return but Harry refused telling them that he had too much money as it was and he felt good spending it on friends. Harry noticed Ron seeing Harry give the gifts to Neville and Hermione and saw a look of jealousy and contempt flash across his face. Harry knew he shouldn't have but he couldn't help but feel happier knowing what these gifts were doing to Ron as well.

Harry had the promised conversation with Neville soon after talking with Dumbledore. Harry decided it would be best to have Draco there as moral support. He wasn't sure about Hermione to begin with as she seemed to get upset at the mention of it but she told him that she would be there. Neville took the news better than Hermione had but was more shaken up about it than Draco had been. Much like Hermione he spent a lot of the next few weeks close to Harry at all times.

As the first obstacle course was only two weeks away Harry and his friends worked on training Neville, and themselves, for at least an hour every day after classes concluded. Harry was surprised at how enjoyable these extra 'lessons' turned out to be. Harry worked with the group on Defence Against the Dark Arts and everything they were learning there, Hermione was Charms and Transfiguration and Draco was Potions. Neville also helped the other three with Herbology. History of Magic was avoided due to the fact that even Hermione found that dull and it wouldn't have any real practical applications. Astronomy was omitted for the same reasons. Neville was doing well enough in those classes anyway.

By the end of their first session, Neville was able to penetrate Hermione and Draco's shield charms with his colouring spell. The colour of the spell was very much on par with Hermione and Draco's as well. Neville was ecstatic and Harry hoped this would be a big enough boost for Neville to gain self-confidence.

Harry was very much right in that regard as, by the last session before the first obstacle course, Neville had mastered the Disarming Spell which they had learnt not long beforehand in class. He was also able to move objects like a desk with his levitation charm, though his was the weakest of the four, and was moving along well with his Transfigurations. He was still having slight troubles with Potions but there was a noticeable change when he wasn't around Professor Snape, who was worse than he was in his first lesson at that point. Harry and Neville seemed to take the brunt of the Professors anger and were often handed detentions and had points deducted for reasons unseen by anyone but Snape. It was obvious why Neville couldn't work well in Potions class.

Harry soon noticed that there was a drive in Neville he may not have even known existed. When Neville talked about anything related to Herbology his eyes showed his passion and Harry could almost feel it radiate from Neville as he spoke. Harry seemed to learn more from Neville than he did from Professor Sprout, not because she was a bad teacher, but because Neville seemed to be born to do this and it was his true strength.

As well as their extra sessions, the group also had homework to do and also had to participate in flying lessons. For Harry and Draco, flying lessons were a breeze. Harry had found, when they had their first lesson, that he was an absolute natural at flying. Draco even admitted that Harry was better than him and Draco had been flying since he was six. Hermione and Neville on the other hand had immense problems with flying. Hermione had a problem with the fact that the only thing to hang onto was the broom itself and she could never feel safe, despite assurances from Madam Hooch, Draco and Harry. But Neville seemed to be the worst because he was deathly afraid of heights, especially so on a broom. The first lesson, Neville had panicked and flew too high and ended up losing control and crashing into the ground, breaking his wrist in the process. Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and their group of Slytherins found this hilarious and mocked him for days. Hermione had to physically restrain Harry and Draco more than once and they had to restrain each other a few times as well.

Zabini and Nott were becoming an annoyance beyond belief to Harry and Draco. They were favoured by Snape in Potions, they belittled them and their friends and they even sunk so low as to mock Harry's family. Harry had almost taken on four boys much larger than he was when they did that. If it weren't for Draco and Neville holding him back he could have gotten seriously hurt.

Harry had been to see Hagrid a few times over the weeks prior, per the Headmaster's request, but soon found himself going there, not because Dumbledore had asked him to, but because he found that he really liked the giant of a man. He often had company in the form of Draco, Neville or Hermione but all four of them had never visited Hagrid together until the Saturday afternoon before the Sunday of the first obstacle course. Hagrid had invited all four of them to his Hut on the grounds and all four had accepted. Draco, Harry noticed, still had problems around Hagrid but Harry noticed he was coming around quite a bit, especially since becoming friends with Neville and Hermione.

"So, Harry," Hagrid said, pouring the group some tea, "Tomorrow yeh have the firs' obs'acle course? Yer ready for i'?" Harry nodded and looked at his large, bearded friend.

"Yeah Hagrid. I think we are. We've been practicing heaps in the room Dumbledore lets us use. I think we could be tough to beat," Harry said before turning to Neville. "Neville here has been brilliant the past two weeks. He has improved amazingly. He is almost caught up in Defence and Charms. That's amazing for someone who actually thought he was a squib," Harry patted Neville on the back as the round-faced boy blushed at the praise given to him.

"I would never have been this good if you all hadn't have helped me," Neville said in a quiet, shy voice.

"Nonsense," Hagrid boomed, "You woulda go' there eventually Neville. Yeh jus' had a push is all. Yeh'll do great. I know yeh will. All of yeh," Hagrid pointed to each of the group. Hermione beamed and hugged the large man, Draco nodded and had a small smile on his face. Neville was still blushing and Harry smiled and watched the three of them.

The conversation continued for another hour with topics ranging from classes to Quidditch and it wasn't long before Zabini and Nott were mentioned. Harry told Hagrid what the two had said about his parents.

"Hagrid, about a week ago two Slytherins, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, made fun of my parents. They called my mother a name that I will not repeat as I know what it means now and they said that my father was an arrogant self-serving bas – Sorry Hermione – _So and so_ who only cared about himself," Hagrid was fuming at this and went to talk but Harry put his hand up to stop him. "They then said that, being their child, I was a combination of them and, therefore, worse than both of them combined. They even said that they were _glad_ Voldemort," Neville, Hagrid and Draco cringed, "killed them."

"THEY WHA'?" Hagrid bellowed, making it seem like the house would explode, "LILY AND JAMES DESERVE WHA' THEY GO'? Wha' a load of garbage!" Hagrid sunk into his large lounge chair and began to breathe very heavily. It took a few minutes for him to calm down enough to talk again, "Harry, they were right 'bout one thing though. Yeh are like them yeh know. Bu' in a good way. I knew yer parents well and I can see both of 'em in yeh. Don' let them Slytherins get yeh down."

Harry nodded slowly and Hermione then spoke up. "Hagrid's right, Harry. I didn't know your parents but that doesn't matter. I saw Professor Dumbledore talk about them and I have seen Hagrid do the same thing. When they talk about your parents there is nothing but love and adoration there. Don't listen to those morons."

Harry smiled and nodded. Neville talked next, sounding quiet. "Harry, my Gran has told me a lot of stories about your parents. Apparently your parents were very close to mine. We even played together as babies, Gran said," Harry beamed at Neville at the thought of that. "And Gran has never had a bad word to say about either James or Lily Potter in all the times we've discussed them. And, let me tell you, my Gran is tough to please," Neville added with a self-deprecating smile.

"Thanks everyone. This has helped loads," Harry said before looking at Draco, "I think you might have to forfeit the 'Harry Potter's oldest friend' title now Draco. I was friends with Neville when we were babies. Beats starting at eleven I think," Harry joked and Draco started to argue mockingly with Harry while Hagrid, Neville and Hermione simply laughed.

Quite a bit later, Hagrid wished them good luck for the next day and Harry led his friends back to the castle where they had dinner, finished up some homework and went to bed, all four thinking about the first obstacle course and no one really seemed too worried about it. Until the next morning that was.

The next day was a Sunday and also an 'Obstacle Course day' as it quickly became known. Harry and his friends were becoming nervous as they were all told to stay in the Great Hall because they were not allowed to see the Hogwarts Grounds, the site of the first course. They were told nothing as they sat in the Hall with three other groups of first years waiting for their turn. One team was already doing the course and Harry, Draco, Hermione and Neville were told that they were next. The team already doing the course was Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. Based on what Harry had seen from them in class they would do pretty badly because they would probably stumble on Charms and Transfiguration. Only Zabini was good at those two subjects. Harry also decided that if there was anything to do with using their minds they would probably get stuck as well.

Harry and his friends sat in silence as they worried to themselves what would be expected of them in the obstacle course. It was about forty-five minutes after the first group left that Professor McGonagall re-entered the Great Hall with an impassive look on her face. Harry could feel his heart begin to race and he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He looked around at the group and the only person who appeared unphased was Draco, although Harry knew he was generally very composed even when he was nervous.

A lot of thoughts ran through Harry's mind before McGonagall reached them. _What if I make a fool of myself? What if I fail? What if something happens to my friends?_ Harry knew they were irrational thoughts but he couldn't stop them occurring.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Longbottom and Miss Granger. Your group is next to face the Hogwarts Ground Obstacle Course. Please follow me and I will give you information on what you will have to do today in order to complete the course," Professor McGonagall said to her House students before beckoning them to follow her.

They all walked nervously to the Transfiguration classroom and sat in chairs at the front of the classroom, close to where McGonagall was standing. All four looked at each other before giving their full attention to the intimidating Professor standing before them.

"Today's course will consist of seven different areas, each designed as a test for a particular subject. The subjects covered today will be Transfguration, Potions, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Creatures and Flying," Draco and Harry grinned at the last one while Hermione and Neville grimaced slightly. "There is a set order in which you have to complete these 'obstacles' but you will only be told what is first, Transfiguration. Each obstacle course will not be like this at all. There will be different formats, just as there will be different areas. This course is a simple 'complete this task and you will be given another one' course. If at any time you find the course overly difficult, you may give up and your time will be recorded up until that point. You may still win the round as some may not get as far as you in such a short amount of time."

All four were listening intently as McGonagall spoke to them. "Now, to your first task that you must overcome. I will escort you to the grounds and you will choose a tree. You must then get a leaf and successfully turn it into a rock. Each of you must complete this to move on. When completed I will tell you where to go and who to meet there. Understood?" McGonagall received three excited nods of understanding and continued, "Good. Well then, let's get moving."

McGonagall lead them to a tree in the middle of the Hogwarts Grounds and said, "Start!" At which time a timer came up on the back of each participants' hand which showed how long they had taken. Harry didn't have much time to pay attention to this as he went straight for a bright green coloured leaf on the ground, pointed his wand at it and said, "_Mutatio Petra_" and in no time the bright green leaf had transformed itself into what almost seemed to be an emerald but was, in fact, a rock with the colour of the leaf. Harry showed McGonagall quickly and she took it and nodded. Harry quickly took a look at the time and saw that it had been less than forty-five seconds. Harry knew this was a team effort so he went to where Draco and Neville were working on their leaf. Hermione had completed hers slightly before Harry had done his.

Draco was doing something wrong with his wrist movement, which was tracing a semi-circle. Harry quickly showed him how to do it and it worked. Neville on the other hand was a much more difficult student. As Draco went to McGonagall to give her his transfigured rock, Harry walked over to where Hermione was helping Neville. Harry heard Neville mispronouncing the words and saw his wrist movement was off. Hermione was focusing on the words and, when Neville got the words right, Harry began to work on the wrist movement as he had done to help Draco.

"Just move your wand like this Neville," Harry said demonstrating the semi-circle wrist movement. Neville tried, saying the incantation as he went, but his leaf stayed the same. Harry noticed something subtle about Neville's wrist movement and grasped the struggling boys hand and did the movement with him to show him what to do. Harry did this three times before allowing Neville to try on his own with the actual spell. This time it worked and Neville let out a relieved sigh as he moved to Professor McGonagall with a smile on his face.

"Okay, then. That's all four done. You must now move on over towards Hagrid's hut where you will meet Professor Sprout who will inform you what your next task is." McGonagall, seeing the proud look on Neville's face allowed a small smile and motioned them away.

As they ran towards Hagrid's hut Harry checked the time. Two and a half minutes had passed since they started the course. _Not bad_ he thought to himself, inwardly smiling. They could see Hagrid's hut in the distance but standing in their way was what seemed to be something akin to a corn field, and standing in front of this was the dumpy little witch Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher.

"My, that was quick," Sprout exclaimed as they neared where she was standing. "Okay, I won't hold you up any longer than I need to but I will tell you all that you must get through this field of plants, which I cannot tell you the name of, in order to move on to Hagrid's hut. Now go!"

Neville let out a gasp as if something had just dawned on him. "I think I know what this plant is. I read about it in the textbook before school. _Angius Gramen_," Neville's eyes were wild as he looked at the tall, moving plants which seemed to be all manner of bright colours. He looked around himself and found what he hoped he would. Picking up the fallen tree branch he looked at the other stunned member of his group. Harry was amazed at Neville. Herbology really was his calling, "I can use this stick to test whether it is what I think it is."

"Well hurry it up then Neville. We are against the clock here," Draco said impatiently and Neville just nodded, not offended in the slightest at the blunt comment. The next moment Neville through the stick towards the plant, making sure that it was close enough to them that they could see what was going on. Harry let out an audible gasp as the plant attacked the stick, almost as if the plant was a snake.

Draco stared and Hermione had gone pale. Harry just gaped while Neville looked thoughtful. It wasn't long before Neville had picked up a larger stick and looked towards Hermione. "Hermione, you know the spell for lighting objects on fire right?" Hermione nodded still looking pale. "Use it on this stick, on the end so we can use it like a torch," Neville said purposefully. Harry caught a glance at Professor Sprout who seemed unable to contain her pride that Neville knew what to do.

Hermione stared for a second and then pointed her wand at the end of the stick and said, "_Lacarnum Inflamarae_" and a small burst of flame came from the end of her wand and lit the end of the stick and Neville quickly took it and walked towards the plants.

"Stay close to me. I am given to understand that fire is the only thing that scares these plants into not attacking. Since I can't see any more sticks and I really don't want you to get poisoned you will have to stick close," Neville said with a hint of pride in his voice. Hermione ran over to Neville and grabbed his arm. Neville blushed and Harry and Draco chuckled and moved towards him.

Harry had no idea whether Neville was right or not but he did trust the short boy considering this was to do with his best subject. The smile from Sprout helped as well. But still, there was a part of him that worried that it wasn't right. In his mind's eye he saw Hermione being bitten by the _Angius Gramen_ while Neville and Draco were being strangled. The images he had conjured in his mind scared him and he really had no idea what brought them on, but he did know that he definitely did not like them. He looked at the boy wielding the tree branch which was now aflame. Neville looked calm, as if he had done this his whole life. Neville's calm helped Harry to become at least slightly calmer.

As they approached the snake-like _Angius Gramen_ Harry felt his heart begin to rush. Harry looked to Neville who still had a slightly whimpering Hermione hanging off his arm but he was looking straight ahead. Just before they reached the _Angius Gramen_, Harry unconsciously began holding his breath. When they finally reached the edge of the area covered by the plant Harry heard a strange screech coming from the direction of the plants and then Harry watched as the snakey plants shrunk away from the heat radiating from Neville's fire covered stick.

Harry let out the breath he was holding and heard Hermione do the same. He also heard Draco mutter, "Thank Merlin."

Neville then spoke up in a more confident voice than Harry had heard come from his shy young friend. "We need to keep moving. We don't know how much area the plant covers and the fire won't last overly long. We need to move."

All three nodded quickly and began to move as a group so as to not get caught by the plants springing back to life behind them. Harry really wasn't paying attention to how long they were in there, he just wanted to get out. When they finally reached the other side, Neville dropped the stick and put out the fire. While he was doing that Harry checked the time which now read eight and a half minutes. Luckily Hagrid's hut was so close they didn't have to run.

When they entered the hut they heard a strange high pitched laugh coming from a corner of the hut. Hagrid was nowhere to be seen so they went to investigate the noise. When they reached the source of the laugh they saw a small blue, winged creature playing with a rag that Hagrid had apparently left somewhere. When it saw the four of them it dropped the rag and started attacking larger objects. Draco let out a snort.

"Cornish Pixie. Not a big deal guys. Looks like this is the creature task. Maybe we have to catch it?" Draco asked no one in particular and no one in particular was surprised to hear Hermione answer.

"Seems that way doesn't it?" She asked condescendingly. "But how exactly do we do that? It is pretty fast so we can't use our hands. Are these creatures common in the magical world?"

"Not in particular," Neville answered in a small frightened voice. Harry wondered what made Neville scared of a pixie but not a snake-plant, "But I have seen Gran deal with one before. But I can't remember the spell. I know it stopped it from moving..." Neville trailed off and Draco took that as his cue.

"I know how. I've seen father exterminate them from the Manor before. Not too hard," He said, drawing his wand and pointing it towards the blue Cornish Pixie which was now resting on the kitchen bench, "_Immobulus!_"

There was a small blue light and then the laughter ceased. Harry looked over to see the blue pixie had been caught mid flight and was floating slowly away. It looked stricken as if it knew what was going to happen when Draco pointed his wand at it. Harry let out a little laugh and went forward and grabbed the small, insect-like Cornish Pixie out of the air. "So. Where do we find Hagrid?"

As if on cue the big man burst through the front door of the hut and was soon standing in front of Harry. "Alrigh' there Harry? Neville? Hermione? Draco?" Draco's name was said with less vigour than the others but was friendly nonetheless.

"Not meaning to be rude Hagrid, but we are against the clock here," Harry rushed, handing over the frozen pixie. "We _really_ need to know where to go next. We'll come and see you when everything is done for the day."

Hagrid nodded, beaming under his large overgrown beard, "O' course. Yer need ta go to the Quidditch Pitch. Madam Hooch'll be there ta greet yeh. Off with yeh now!" Hagrid said cheerfully looking at the four young faces who instantly bolted out of the front door. Hermione and Neville were far less fit than the other two so they all decided that Draco and Harry would move forward to the Quidditch Pitch and Neville and Hermione would catch up at their own pace.

Harry bolted towards the massive Quidditch Pitch with Draco alongside him. Harry wondered what they would have to do there. _Obviously flying, but what sort. I hope it isn't a group thing. Neville still isn't confident enough on a broom and Hermione still can't stand it_, Harry thought worriedly. But his thoughts could not be continued as he and Draco reached the Pitch and soon made their way to the middle where Madam Hooch was standing. There were four brooms laid out in front of her and Harry's heart fell.

"Where is the rest of your group?" Madam Hooch asked sternly.

"Catching up with us," said a near breathless Harry. "Not as...fit."

Madam Hooch snorted and began to tell them what was expected of them. "You will not all need to participate in this, good thing too the way Longbottom and Granger fly. But anyway, you need to each take a broom, if you are going to fly, and get in the air. I will then release a Golden Snitch which you will have to catch in order move on. If you fail to catch it within thirty minutes I am afraid I will have to fail you. Now grab your brooms if you would!"

Harry and Draco both stood over a broom and shouted, "UP!" and the brooms both obliged and shot up into each boy's hand. They soon were off the ground waiting for the Snitch to be released. Harry thought being in the air was amazing. He loved the feeling of the wind in his hair and the sun on his face. He also loved the thrill involved with flying. It was almost as if he had flown his whole life. But even with all of this, he felt that he would be relying a lot on Draco for the Snitch capture because Harry had never had a chance to do something like that. Draco had told Harry that his father had his own private Quidditch Pitch which Draco often played on for practice. Draco said, while he was good at all positions at least slightly, he preferred Chaser. He was best at Chaser because he found it easy to manipulate the Keeper.

But despite all of this, Harry noticed a tinge of nervousness cross Draco's face as Madam Hooch released the golden ball. When it was released Harry and Draco met in the middle of the pitch. "You cover the far end of the pitch," Draco said pointing behind Harry. "I'll take this end. If you see the Snitch, catch it." Harry nodded.

"Can do, Draco," and Draco took off. Harry stayed still for a moment but was soon on the move. Harry found his eyes scanning his entire area and looking for even a hint of gold. While he was looking around he noticed Neville and Hermione show up. Hermione was white-faced until she talked with Madam Hooch, then she got colour back. Madam Hooch had obviously explained that she didn't have to fly in this part of the Obstacle Course. Neville chose not to fly either.

Harry caught a quick glance of Draco who was searching around the far end of the Pitch diligently and Harry felt like he was not trying hard enough so he looked around even harder. This seemed to pay off as, about a minute after refocusing his efforts, Harry saw a flicker of gold near the grass beneath him. Without even thinking, Harry shot downwards towards the Snitch. By the time Harry realised that he was hurtling towards solid ground at a speed which could kill him if he couldn't stop himself.

Despite this he knew what he had to do, as if by instinct alone. He began to pull upwards on the old school broom. At first, the broom seemed almost reluctant to do what Harry wanted, but it eventually did and he levelled it out and chased down the flying golden ball with an outstretched right hand. It seemed as if the Snitch was constantly out of his grasp but he found himself edging closer and closer. As soon as his fingers wrapped around the cold gold of the Snitch Harry felt a sense of pride like he had never felt before and soon found himself staring at the Snitch. Quickly snapping himself out of his reverie, Harry made his way to the ground and dismounted his broom. It was only then that he noticed two things about himself. One, he had a grin plastered on his face that felt as if it would never leave. And two, his heart was absolutely pounding in his chest. Harry attributed this to almost smashing into the ground.

Before long Hermione found her way towards him and flung herself into a massive hug which surprised Harry. "Oh my God, Harry! You scared me half to death with that!" Harry was still smiling broadly and happily returned the hug.

After he shook hands with both Neville and Draco, who only looked mildly annoyed that he had not caught the Snitch first, Madam Hooch made her way over to him with a look on her face that suggested she was in awe of Harry. Harry gladly handed her the snitch and she told them to go to the entrance courtyard for their next obstacle. While they were leaving, Harry heard her say, "I will definitely have to have a talk with Oliver about that one. Amazing."

When they neared the courtyard, Harry checked the time which now said they had been going for nearly fifteen minutes. Harry wondered whether that was good or not. When they reached the courtyard Harry noticed a large cauldron in the middle and next to it stood someone who most definitely was not Professor Snape.

The man next to the cauldron had prominent, pale gooseberry coloured eyes, and an enormous, silver, moustache that Harry compared to that of a walrus'. He was short and round, with silvery balding hair. Harry had never seen the man before but he assumed he had something to do with Potions as this was the Potions part of the obstacle course. Harry did not have to wait long to find out who the man was.

"Well, hello there students," he said, his eyes flickering straight to Harry. He looked Harry right in the eyes and Harry saw a tinge of sadness flicker in the man's eyes before they flickered upwards, towards Harry's scar. "My name is Horace Slughorn, formerly the Potions Master of Hogwarts. As Professor Snape had some, shall we say, reservations about participating in these courses I will be supervising all of the Potions aspects of the Obstacle Courses this year. You may call me Professor if you so wish.

"Your task for today is to observe the cauldron in front of you as well as the ingredients scattered around it. All the ingredients needed for this particular potion are there. What you must do is identify the potion correctly and add the final ingredient. Once you have done that you can move on," Harry noticed that during the whole speech Professor Slughorn had not taken his eyes off of him. Harry was wondering why that was but he did not have much time for thought before Slughorn said, "Well get a move on then."

Hermione and Draco made their way quickly to the cauldron but Harry and Neville were not as interested. The others were far and away the best at Potions in the group. Harry and Neville still tried to help but Draco and Hermione ended up doing all of the work simply because they were better at it. And Harry and Neville had no problems with it.

"Hermione, you are better at actually knowing the potions and I'm better at making them so I think you should try to analyse it first," Draco said while examining the already made potion. Hermione nodded and looked at the ingredients on the ground intently. She and Draco were silent and Harry took in the ingredients. A vial of bat blood, horse hair, a rat tail, goosegrass, cinnamon, moondew, porcupine quills, beetle eyes, sophophorous beans and silverweed.

Harry was struggling to piece this together at all. He looked from Draco to Hermione who both looked deep in thought. Neville was simply staring at the cauldron as if it was frightening to him. He looked genuinely scared of it. Harry looked at Neville and smiled encouragingly but didn't trust himself to interrupt either Draco or Hermione.

Perhaps five minutes later Hermione gasped, followed quickly by Draco as well. They both looked at each other and breathed two words, "Breathing Potion," and promptly both went for the same ingredient. The last ingredient needed was apparently the cinnamon.

"Are you certain this is the right one?" Hermione asked, sounding nervous.

"Not entirely but it is what I remember. And the fact that you and I both think that it's right shows it is more likely right than wrong. We don't have much to lose. Put it in," Draco said smiling and sounding confident. Hermione had the cinnamon in her hand, which was visibly shaking and she took one last look at her teammates who all gave her an appreciative smile. She breathed once and put the cinnamon in and there was a low hiss emanating from the cauldron and a loud clap from behind them.

"Correct!" Shouted Professor Slughorn happily. "Absolutely correct! Well done Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. Now, on to your next obstacle. You don't have far to travel for this one. Just go down that way," Slughorn pointed to a trail to Harry's right which led down to an area Harry had not been at Hogwarts. "Professor Flitwick should be there. Congratulations! Move on now!"

The four first years nodded and promptly took a right and went out of sight. Twenty-two minutes had now passed and Harry felt they were going well. It didn't take long to find Professor Flitwick standing next to a large boulder. The boulder was at the very least three times as tall as Professor Flitwick and about six times as wide. He was smiling broadly at the four Gryffindors as they got close to the small Charms Professor.

"Good show getting this far," Flitwick squeaked when the group was close enough for him to be heard. "I won't keep you for too long. All you have to do is levitate this boulder. Underneath the boulder you will find a piece of parchment telling you where to go for your final test." With that he left the side of the boulder and hurried to a spot further away.

Harry, being the most proficient at the levitation charm tried to lift the boulder first. "_Wingardium Leviosa,_" Harry muttered as he did the swish-and-flick motion. The boulder lifted slightly off the ground but not enough for anyone to get the parchment. Harry stopped the spell and looked at Hermione. "What do we do now?"

Hermione started pacing, obviously beginning to think. In the meantime Draco decided he would try to levitate the boulder but he had less success than Harry did. Neville did the same but was unable to lift it at all, but not for lack of trying. Just before Harry tried something he remembered something that he read in his Charms textbook. They weren't allowed textbooks during the obstacle courses but Harry knew he was on to something.

"Hermione. Can't you combine the power of some charms to make them stronger?" Harry asked quickly with a smile. Hermione's face lit up.

"That's right Harry! We haven't done it in class yet but you can do that with some charms. _Wingardium Leviosa_ is actually one of those charms," Hermione looked thoughtful again. "We will need one person to grab the parchment, which leaves only three of us levitating the boulder. Neville?" She turned to face the unhappy looking boy.

"Mmm?" Neville replied, obviously still feeling bad that he couldn't even lift the boulder.

"Do you think, if Harry, Draco and I lifted the boulder, you could slip under and grab the parchment?" Hermione asked in her nicest tone and even added a 'look' which made Harry have to stifle a laugh.

"I guess so Hermione. Can you hold it for long enough though? Don't wanna get squashed," Neville said nervously.

"I don't know to be honest," Hermione replied. "We can only try."

Neville gulped but nodded. Harry, Hermione and Draco lined up, pointing their wands at the boulder in front of them. They all seemed to take a breath at once before shouting, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" to which the boulder floated upward about six feet, easily allowing Neville to pass under.

But the fact that the sharing of the spell worked was not the only amazing thing that Harry felt at that time. When the boulder lifted Harry could feel something within himself. It was as if he had gained an extra two set of emotions along with his own. He felt his own feelings of astonishment and elatedness while he also felt some somewhat foreign feelings of relief, happiness, focus and concern. While making sure to keep his mind focused on the spell he looked at Hermione and Draco who wore expressions of surprise, as did Harry. But the spell did not waver and Neville was easily able to go underneath and retrieve the parchment.

When Neville had gotten out of the road of the falling boulder, Harry, Hermione and Draco let the spell stop and the boulder landed with a massive thud. As soon as they did so, the emotions Harry had felt, other than his own, left his body. Harry looked perplexed. As did Hermione and Draco. Neville looked at them with a weird look on his face.

"Hey guys, you alright?" He asked with some concern and relief in his voice. "You look weird."

Harry and the other two shook their heads and muttered that they were fine and looked at Neville expectantly. "Oh! That's right," Neville said embarrassed, "We have to go back to where we started where we will find Professor Quirrell. That's the last one."

With that they took off in the direction that was where they had transfigured leaves into rocks. Harry noticed that they had been going for twenty seven minutes now and they were doing quite well. When they reached the tree they found Professor Quirrell looking off into the distance with an impassive look on his face as if he was not really there. It was eerie. Harry was the one who had to talk to him.

"Uh...Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked hoping that would be enough.

"Wha...Oh. Right. You got this far did you? Interesting. For my task, one of you will need to defend yourselves against my disarming charm. Only one of you but you may each try if you so wish," Professor Quirrell said, still seeming to be lost in his own head.

"Um...Okay Professor," Harry replied before looking towards his friends. "You want a chance first or should I just go?"

Draco, Hermione and Neville all voiced their opinions that Harry should just get it over with because he was far and above the best at shield charms out of the four of them and if he couldn't do it then none of them could. Harry could see no fault in their logic and swiftly silenced them with a wave of his hand. "Okay. I'll do it." The others nodded smiling slightly. Harry turned to face the Defence Professor. "Okay Professor, take your best shot."

Professor Quirrell nodded and readied himself and counted down. "Three...two...one! _Expelliarmus_!" He shouted.

At the same time Harry shouted "_Protego_!" as the red blast hurtled towards him. Harry watched as the red ball of energy bounced off of his shield and headed directly back towards Quirrell who did a silent and different shield charm himself which absorbed the spell. Quirrell looked slightly surprised but said, "End Time!"

Harry watched as the timer on the back of his hand stopped on twenty-eight minutes and fifty-three seconds. Harry felt very proud at that but wondered if it was truly enough to beat the other groups. He was certain they had beaten Nott and Zabini, which made him feel amazingly happy but the other groups were far more adept than Zabini and Nott. As his thoughts became less happy he realised he ought to be celebrating with his friends so he did so.

They were all dismissed and told they could go anywhere they wanted within Hogwarts as long as they stayed away from the Grounds and the Great Hall. They went back to Gryffindor Tower and spent the afternoon there doing homework, lazing around and generally enjoying the company.

The next morning at breakfast the results were announced. They went through all of the older years first, something that Harry really detested. While politely applauding all of the winners of the first Obstacle Course, Harry couldn't stop wondering how he and his friends did. Harry looked around the Gryffindor table at his three teammates who all looked as anxious as Harry felt. Hermione was pale, Draco was wringing his hands and Neville looked sick. They were all relieved when Dumbledore finally came to the first-years.

"And last, but not least, the First Years! They did their Obstacle Course on the Hogwarts Grounds yesterday and I must say, they did a spectacular job for a group who have not been at Hogwarts long. There were five groups that competed yesterday, all of whom did extremely well. In fifth place," Harry's heart began to race, "was the group consisting of Megan Jones, Wayne Hopkins, Zacharias Smith and Helen Verity who made it to the fifth obstacle before succumbing to a tricky Potions test."

"In fourth place was the team consisting of Justin Finch-Fletchley, Leanne Moon, Padma Patil and Parvati Patil who also made it to the fifth obstacle but eventually succumbed. They did, however, complete the other tasks before the fifth placed team," There was some light applause for this group while Harry began to feel inwardly relieved.

"In third place was the team consisting of Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. They all made it to the sixth obstacle but stumbled on the Charms aspect of the course." There was snickering heard around the Great Hall except from the Slytherin table where Harry saw groans escape a lot of their lips.

"In second place," Harry's heart began, once again, to race, "was the team consisting of Terrence Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin and Anthony Goldstein. They made it all the way to the end but could not complete the final obstacle, the Defence Against the Dark Arts obstacle. I must say, however, that many of the older years would have had trouble with that particular obstacle as well," Harry inwardly cheered. They did it. They actually won! Not only that but Dumbledore all but said that Harry was better than some of the older years. Harry was ecstatic. When he looked at his friends he smiled broadly. He saw Draco reach over and pat a stunned Neville on the shoulder. Hermione then hugged both Neville and Draco before turning to Harry.

Hermione whispered in Harry's ear while hugging him, "We definitely couldn't have done it without you, you know?"

Harry nodded and replied, "Yeah, but we couldn't have done it without you either," Hermione finally let go of Harry after a much longer time than Draco and Neville. She blushed a little though Harry really didn't know why. He looked towards the podium near the Teachers' table and saw Dumbledore smiling at them, his blue eyes sparkling immensely.

"It seems as though our winners have already begun celebrating but I must carry on. In first place for the First Years was the team consisting of Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Congratulations!" He shouted amongst the roar of applause.

Harry, Neville, Draco and Hermione spent the rest of their breakfast, and a lot of the day, being congratulated by everyone it seemed except for the Slytherins and Ron.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**So that is the first Obstacle Course. And what happened with that boulder hmm? That's for me to know and you to find out. I am still slightly apprehensive about the obstacle courses but I guess I have to go ahead now.**

**By the way, this chapter is the longest I have written so far, approaching 8000 words.**

**Reviews!**

_**timber**_** - Oh, I agree. There are too many people on this site that do not follow through with their stories and it really ticks me off. I cannot absolutely promise I will finish them but I **_**will**_** try my very hardest to do so, especially now that I have a vision for the Final Battle in Book 7. By the way, I don't think you realise what I mean by 'Basic Plotline'. What **_**I**_** mean is Voldemort gets resurrected and there is a war. As you would have noticed if you had been paying attention I have not once mentioned the Philosopher's Stone. Yes, I plan on having the Chamber of Secrets opened. Yes, the Triwizard Tournament will occur. But that does not mean that I will be doing the same things. In fact, I have plans to make both events very, very different. As for Book 7. I liked it. Did I agree with some of the deaths? No. Do I care that she killed them? No. The only death that annoys me fully is Colin Creevey, as I have mentioned before. By the way, you have absolutely no right to order me to do things, so if you don't like my story how about you just leave?**

_**theotherhand**_** - Thanks! Will do as soon as I can.**

**Tomorrow's update will be Chapter 12 and is entitled 'Letters'.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Beletrium**


	15. Chapter 12: Letters

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12: Letters<strong>_

The next week seemed to fly by in a flurry of congratulations, schoolwork and homework. Harry was glad he had his friends to help him stay on track in school because otherwise he would easily have gotten bogged down by everything by that point had it not been for them. Neville's lessons continued and, since the first Course, he was showing some great signs of his self-esteem growing.

Each lesson was showing more and more that they were not only for Neville anymore. It seemed that the time spent in the classroom was as beneficial for everyone else as it was for Neville. Harry noticed himself improving at Potions, despite Professor Snape being as unpleasant as ever, even more so now that Harry's team had won the first Obstacle Course. Although Harry _had_ managed to avoid a detention with him for a few weeks which was good. He had no desire to clean jars by hand. Harry also noticed Draco and Hermione getting better at Defence Against the Dark Arts, which Harry had begun to 'teach' them. All in all, the lessons were some of the best spent time in their day.

Harry was really grateful they had a month to train for the next Obstacle Course. Despite the apparent ease at which they went through the course itself Harry had never felt so nervous before. Watching Uncle Vernon lumber towards him with his hand raised was not as nerve wracking as that was. Over the next week Draco and Harry had a few run-ins with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott but Draco and Harry just played it safe and ignored them when they could. They had no desire to end up in detention.

Actual classes became slightly more difficult, particularly Transfiguration which was focusing on how to fully reverse a Transfiguration, something which Harry seemed unable to grasp for some reason. Even Hermione seemed to find it extremely difficult at first and couldn't teach Harry much better than McGonagall did. Harry was beginning to get very frustrated with this spell and was practicing it one day in their second floor classroom while the others traded Disarming Spells and put up shield charms. Harry was trying to revert a rock back to a leaf.

"_Conuerte_," Harry said for what seemed like the thousandth time. Still no success. Just then Harry noticed a brown owl fly through an open window nearby. "Hmmm. Wonder who's sent me a letter at this time? It's not Hedwig so it can't be Dudley," Harry mused aloud looking at the letter attached to the owl's leg. The owl flew away and out of the window after Harry took the letter.

Instantly, Harry knew it was definitely not from Dudley. The handwriting was too neat. Harry looked at the letter addressed to him, looking perplexed. He opened the letter and read the deep green writing.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you don't know me well, or at all really, but I don't really know what to do. My name is Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister. We met at King's Cross Station. I know you must be annoyed to receive a letter from a virtual nobody like me but I thought you might be able to help._

_You see, we haven't heard from Ron since he owled us to say that you and he had gotten into Gryffindor. I have sent him dozens of letters but he never sends any back. He won't even reply to Mum's letters. What a prat!_

_Anyway, I was just wondering if you could talk to him and get him to send us a letter because we don't seem to be getting through to him at all._

Harry grimaced reading the letter. He had nothing against Ginny, or even the rest of Ron's family, but Harry couldn't bear to talk to him. The next paragraph looked like it was written quickly and with shaking hands, but Harry could still read it.

_I was also wondering if you would owl me back. You see, I am the last child in the house and I don't have anyone to talk to. Ron isn't owling. Fred and George are annoying. Percy seems to be too busy for me. Bill and Charlie don't even live in the country. There's Luna Lovegood who lives near me but she is a little strange and is not always around. I know you don't know me but I really feel alone. I really need a friend._

Harry felt a pang of sadness at the words written in front of him. This little girl was so alone, even in her own family. Harry could really identify with that. He read on.

_Anyway, even if you could just talk to Ron that would be great. Oh, and Mum sends her love._

_From,_

_Ginny Weasley_

Harry reread the letter before looking at his friends who were still practicing. He sighed slightly and reached into his pouch to retrieve parchment, a quill and some ink. He thought about what he would say to this girl for a minute before writing the letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Let me start out by saying that you are not a 'virtual nobody'. Don't be like that. And, so you know, I will always remember the day I met your family and you. It was pretty much the best day of my life._

_Now, on the subject of Ron. I am afraid that he and I haven't spoken in weeks. Not since the day that he made my Muggle-born friend, Hermione Granger, cry and called my other friend, Neville Longbottom, a squib. That was also the day my friend Draco Malfoy punched him in the face and broke his nose. Just so you know, Draco was sticking up for Hermione at the time._

_I hope you don't think badly about me, or Draco, because of this. I really tried with Ron but he wouldn't even try to be friends with Hermione and Draco. By the way, I assume you know the Malfoy family? Well, if you do let me state that Draco is not like them anymore. If it helps, he got sorted into Gryffindor because he wanted to be friends with me and, eventually, Hermione as well. He has a long way to go but he is getting there._

_I am writing this letter directly after receiving it and I will talk to Ron when I can. I cannot say that he will listen but I will try._

_I feel really bad for you, Ginny. I know what it is like to be alone. I grew up with Muggles who hated me because they knew what I was. It has been a rough ride. So I can understand your wanting someone to talk to. I hope you will continue to write to me because I will continue as long as you do._

_I hope that you talk to your parents about Ron, Ginny. Let them know that he is alright as far as I can tell. If you want to you can tell them about what happened but if you mention Draco, please reassure them that he is not like his father in the slightest._

_Thank your Mum for me please. I hope to hear from you again._

_Your friend,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry put down his quill and rested his hand for a minute, reading over his work feeling pleased at the result. He had covered pretty much everything that he felt he had to and he felt better knowing that he was going to try and help the young girl.

Harry let the ink dry before folding it and placing the letter in an envelope, which he pulled out of his pouch. He placed the envelope in the pouch after writing 'Ginny Weasley' on the front of it. He was going to head up to the owlery and find Hedwig when they finished up in the classroom. Before they finished up, Harry told his friends about the letter. Draco seemed grateful that Harry was trying to redeem him in the eyes of the Weasleys, while Hermione was gleeful that Harry would do such a thing for Ginny. Neville didn't really show any emotion but Harry knew that he was thinking about what Ron had said to him weeks ago. The wound was still too fresh.

Because they had nothing better to do, they all headed up to the owlery to find Hedwig. Harry needed her to send one letter to Dudley that he had prepared the day prior and the one to Ginny. Hedwig hooted appreciatively before taking flight. Hedwig knew to drop Ginny's letter off and then go to Dudley and await an answer.

Harry received Dudley's letter first in which he explained everything that was going on in his life and he asked Harry a heap of questions about Hogwarts, lessons, Professors and magic in general. Harry was glad Dudley was still so interested.

Ginny's reply came two days after Dudley's and was rather long considering what it had been before. Harry opened it while sitting on his four poster bed alone in the dorm room. He was ready for bed much earlier than everyone else so that he could have some privacy to read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am so sorry about the way Ron acted. I knew he was a prat, but I never thought he would sink so low. Upsetting a Muggle-born! Dad was furious. Dad loves Muggles and everything about them, you see, and to hear of his own son doing such a thing really seemed to hurt him. He almost sent a howler but I talked him out of it. I could do no such thing to Mum on the other hand. Watch out tomorrow morning. Should be hilarious._

_As for what you said about Draco Malfoy. Yes, I do know all about his parents and I trust you when you say he isn't like them at all. Dad says he will believe it when he sees it, but he is willing to trust you on this, for now at least. Dad and Lucius Malfoy have had their fair share of run-ins before so you can understand why Dad is reluctant to believe that his son has changed. Mum, on the other hand, has already started working on Draco's Christmas present. Hehe._

_I don't blame you in the slightest for what happened with Ron. I am just glad you don't mistrust the rest of us. What he said about Neville Longbottom was absolutely appalling! When I told Mum and Dad about this they got angrier than I have ever seen them. It almost seemed to be a personal insult. Don't be shocked to hear all about what Mum thinks about this tomorrow morning._

_I am so happy that you have agreed to keep writing to me. I do get lonely and I am so happy to find someone who totally understands what I am going through. I have never felt so alone in all my life and this has been the longest month and a half ever. I love my parents but they can really get annoying, and they try to do everything with me. Ugh._

_I saw Luna Lovegood earlier and told her that I had written to you and I saw something sparkle in her eyes that I had never seen before. Luna's eyes have always seemed distant, like she is not all there if you know what I mean, but when I mentioned I had written to you, something stirred. It was something, I'll tell you._

Ginny then went on to talk about her family a bit more before getting to the end of the letter.

_I hope you don't mind, but I want to ask you a question. Were the Muggles really as bad as it seems that they were? I mean, Dad makes it out that all muggles are brilliant but they can't all be, right?_

_Anyway, I better stop writing. At this rate I will miss lunch. Thanks again for caring._

_Your Friend,_

_Ginny_

Harry smiled as he reread the letter. He had indeed done something good by talking to this girl. The letter seemed much happier than the first one. Harry folded the parchment and put it in his pouch while at the same time grabbing a quill and ink to write a letter back.

He spent about fifteen minutes writing the reply to Ginny, covering everything from Luna Lovegood, Ginny's friend, to the Dursleys. Harry omitted the full details about his life with the Dursleys fearing that if they were included Ginny would have nightmares or something. _God knows I do_, Harry thought bitterly.

Just as he finished the letter the dorm room door opened and Ron walked in. Ron avoided Harry's gaze and slowly sat on his bed facing away from Harry. Harry then realised he had not talked to Ron about what he had promised Ginny so he figured he would try then. He coughed loudly and deliberately to get Ron's attention. When this failed he just began talking.

"I got a letter from your sister, Ron." This got the red-head's attention as he turned around with an angry look on his face. "She is worried about you not writing to her or your Mum. I don't much care what you do, but I promised I would talk to you about it so I have," Harry said bluntly. Ron looked enraged.

"Who do you think you bloody well are?" He demanded angrily. "How DARE you talk to my sister, and how dare you lecture me about writing to my own family! Stay out of it Potter! This has nothing to do with you!"

Deciding he was really too tired to argue with Ron, Harry simply shrugged and rolled over in bed. This only served to make Ron angrier. "Oh! And let me guess? You told Ginny what I said? All of it?" When Harry didn't answer Ron got even angrier, his face becoming red, "But of course, the Boy-Who-Lived is the best at giving lectures about how to treat parents, seeing as how his are dead!"

That was the last straw. Harry flew out of his bed and ran to where Ron was sitting. Harry slammed his fist into Ron's cheek as hard as he could and Ron fell to the floor, clutching where he had been hit and whimpering. Just then Neville and Draco entered the room.

"Hey Harry," Neville began. "We heard yelling and..." Neville trailed off as he saw the whimpering figure of Ron Weasley writhing in pain on the ground, hands clasped around his cheek.

"Harry. What happened?" Draco asked quietly, stifling a smile. Harry didn't bother to hide his smile.

"He thought it might be good to tell me my parents are dead didn't he?" Neville and Draco both nodded and walked over the body on the floor. Harry heard a whimper when Draco walked over him. Harry assumed Draco kicked him for good measure. Harry sat down on his bed followed by Draco and Neville. Harry grabbed out the letter he had written to Ginny.

_P.S. I talked to your brother and he went off at me. He insulted me, told me not to talk to you and not to lecture him about how to treat his parents, which I didn't do. He then said that I wasn't qualified to do that as my parents are dead. He is now currently rolling around on the ground clutching his cheek. Take from that what you will._

Now satisfied with the letter Harry placed it in an envelope and left it in his pouch. It wasn't long before Harry, Draco and Neville were all in bed asleep. Seamus was trying desperately to finish his Potions homework and Ron was sitting up in his bed nursing a slowly bruising cheek angrily glaring at the three occupied beds. Before Harry fell asleep he heard him muttering words such as 'Malfoy', 'Potter' and 'squib' angrily. Harry was too far gone to worry any longer about Ron.

The next morning Harry awoke to find Ron snoring, Neville still asleep and Draco gone. Harry quickly got dressed, showered and went down to the common room where he soon realised how early it was. It was still half an hour before breakfast. When he reached the common room he found Draco staring into a newly lit fire. He didn't even notice Harry enter the room. Harry decided to announce his presence with a fake yawn.

Draco jumped at the noise but continued to look at the fire. Harry heard a slight sniffle and he went to a vacant lounge chair and sat down facing Draco. "Morning mate. Sleep well?" Harry asked happily, knowing instantly he shouldn't have.

Draco turned to face him, his eyes slightly red and a few streaks down his face. "Nah. Not really. I slept until about an hour ago really restlessly and when I woke up I knew I wouldn't sleep anymore so I came down here," Draco sounded slightly hoarse and Harry could tell he had been crying, if only a bit. Harry had been like this before. He had always had nightmares before, some which made him look worse than Draco was at that point.

Harry sighed looking at Draco. "What was the dream about?"

Draco looked startled and his eyes went wild. He stammered his response, "How did...what do you...How?"

Harry simply shrugged and said, "I've looked worse than you do now. You've seen my scars. I still have nightmares some nights about that." Draco calmed down slightly and sighed.

"It was about my father. I was back home with him and he found out about...well...everything. You. Hermione. Gryffindor. He was not pleased at all. He yelled for a while before lashing out and hitting me," Harry flinched slightly, remembering his own beatings and the dreams he still had, but nodded. "The strange thing is he has never really been one for physical punishment. But that wasn't all. When he finally finished...beating me, he pointed his wand at me and green light came at me. It was then that I heard the high pitched, cruel laughter. That was all before I woke up. I was sweating heaps and I knew I wouldn't sleep again."

Harry's mind was racing. The last part of Draco's dream was almost exactly like the last part of his own that he had occasionally. Harry sat in silence, thinking for longer than he really should have because he heard Draco saying, "Harry? You there mate?"

"Uh...yeah. Just thinking," Harry said truthfully. _It had to be a coincidence. No two people dream the same...do they?_ Harry stopped thinking about it for now. "Are you okay now Draco? You don't need to go and see Madam Pomfrey?"

Draco shook his head so the conversation moved on to happier things like Quidditch and the fact that Ron was going to receive a Howler at breakfast. When Draco heard this he burst out laughing and had to calm down to explain Howlers to Harry. Harry learnt that a Howler was sent by someone who wanted to yell at another from a long distance. They basically record what they want to say and 'place' the recording in a red envelope before sealing it and sending it. If a Howler is left unopened it explodes. Upon learning this, Harry burst out in laughter too.

Not long after, Hermione and Neville made their way down to the Common Room, two of the earliest among the large group of students. Harry informed his friends that he was hungry so they all made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, only stopping at the owlery to send Hedwig with the letter he had written to Ginny. In truth, Harry wanted to get to breakfast early enough to hear Ron's howler.

Breakfast was almost finished when the sea of owls flocked into the Great Hall. Harry was not expecting mail himself so he set out watching for any owl that went near Ron, who was sitting with Fred and George as he had done the past few weeks. Harry had noticed Fred and George becoming rather hostile towards their little brother. _Must be a prat to them too_, Harry thought wryly.

It wasn't long before a big, brown blundering owl made its way to Ron and landed in a plate of toast in front of the red-head. The whole table seemed to laugh, as did the neighboring Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. Ron's ears went pink, followed soon by his face going white as a sheet as he noticed the red envelope. Harry and Draco exchanged amused glances and Harry saw Neville with a satisfied look on his face as well.

Fred and George were cackling audibly along with the rest of the Hall. Ron simply took the Howler and opened it. The Hall fell silent as they awaited the message while Fred and Geoge stood up and backed away along with a lot of people surrounding Ron. Even the teachers seemed interested. The letter unfolded quickly and spoke in the voice Harry knew was Mrs. Weasley's.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! I HAVE SO MANY THINGS TO _SCREAM_ AT YOU ABOUT I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO START! HOW ABOUT YOU MAKING FUN OF THE POOR MUGGLE-BORN GIRL AND MAKING HER CRY? YOUR FATHER IS ABSOLUTELY ASHAMED!" Harry noticed Hermione blush slightly but she did have a smile as she saw Ron's horrified face. "AND HOW ABOUT POOR NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM? HOW _DARE_ YOU CALL HIM WHAT YOU DID! WE THOUGHT WE BROUGHT YOU UP BETTER THAN THAT! THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR WHAT YOU SAID!

"WE ALSO TAUGHT YOU TO BE ACCEPTING OF OTHERS AND YOU DON'T SEEM TO HAVE TAKEN THAT TO HEART EITHER, WHAT WITH MAKING SOMEONE YOU DISLIKE PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!" After that the Howler quietened and looked around. It's 'face' fell on Harry and floated over. Harry was becoming worried before it spoke at a volume which only the people close by could hear. "Harry, dear. I am so glad to hear you are doing well and have friends. UNLIKE SOMEONE!" It shouted again looking at Ron before turning back to Harry, "I could tell you were worried. Oh, and thank you for writing to Ginny UNLIKE SOMEONE! She has been terribly lonely and you have been a big help," it turned once more to Ron, "IF I HEAR ONE MORE BAD WORD ABOUT YOU FROM _ANYONE_ I WILL COME DOWN THERE AND YELL AT YOU IN PERSON!" The letter then ripped itself up in front of a quivering Ron.

Fred and George were still laughing. Harry, Neville and Draco couldn't help but laugh, which earned them a hit with a nearby book by Hermione, though she was grinning broadly as well. Harry looked at the teacher's table and saw that Snape was sneering slightly, the right side of his lip was up. Quirrell was staring off into space, McGonagall's lips were in a straight line and Dumbledore's eyes had no trace of a twinkle.

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder so he turned around smiling and he saw a fist fly at him, hitting him across the bridge of the nose. Harry felt the crack of both his glasses and his nose as he tumbled to the cold concrete floor. Draco and Neville both stood up, brandishing their wands, and Hermione whimpered and went to Harry's side.

"Now we're even you bastard!" Ron yelled standing over Harry.

"MR WEASLEY!" Shouted Professor McGonagall who made her way swiftly to where Harry had been hit. Ron was already on his way out of the Hall and didn't turn back. McGonagall's lips pursed further as she pointed her wand and said, "Accio Ronald Weasley," and soon Ron was flying through the air towards the stern Professor. Somehow, McGonagall stopped Ron from fully reaching her. Ron stared impassively at McGonagall. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and a week's worth of detention Mr. Weasley. If you complain I will double it. _Now_ you may leave," Ron scowled and turned and left, his face quite purple.

Harry made his way to his feet, helped by Seamus Finnigan and Hermione. Hermione took his glasses and muttered, "_Oculus Reparo_" and the glasses fixed themselves. Harry could feel blood flowing down his face and soon realised he would need to go to the Hospital Wing.

"Mr. Finnigan, could you please take Mr. Potter to see Madam Pomfrey," McGonagall said quietly. Seamus and Harry quickly left and didn't speak the whole time while Seamus went between siding with Harry and siding with Ron. Harry didn't mind this as he couldn't take enough notice. He wasn't sure what to feel after this. On one hand Ron had finally gotten what was coming to him and Harry was still accepted by Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, but on the other hand, it seemed to only increase Ron's anger towards Harry more. Just as he entered the Hospital Wing he sighed. _Ron is being a git. Plain and simple. I don't care what he does anymore_, Harry thought, _It doesn't matter to me_.

His thoughts were interrupted by a fussy sounding Madam Pomfrey who, while working on Harry seemed to mutter under her breath about 'physical violence'. It didn't take long before Harry was cleaned up and his nose fixed. He was lucky it wasn't worse otherwise he would have had to stay overnight and he really didn't want to have to do that.

After one final check-over Madam Pomfrey released him and Harry headed to his Charms class which he was late for. Professor Flitwick didn't mind as the class was simply slight revision of what they had covered so far during the term. Harry, Hermione, Draco and even Neville completed what was needed of them very quickly and got to talking.

Hermione was fussing over Harry, which Harry found slightly annoying yet somehow he also felt a sense of calm. He had never been 'fussed over' in his entire life. Sure, it was irritating after a while but it was nice to know someone cared. Before long they moved on to happier topics, while Ron had yet to levitate his book any higher than one foot in the air, needing to reach at least four feet. This provided quite a bit of amusement for not only Harry and his friends but also most of the Ravenclaw first years as they had also finished. Ron couldn't even do the simple levitation charm properly.

For the rest of the day Harry noticed that Ron's demeanour got worse because of all of the taunts and jeers directed his way. Even Zabini and Nott had joined in the fun with a pitch-perfect imitation of Mrs. Weasley's letter which Harry actually found amusing. It seemed that Draco and Harry had been forgotten by them that day and Harry felt genuinely relieved. By the end of the day Harry was shocked to find that Ron had not once lost his temper again. Harry did wonder whether this was caused by the detention or his mother's threats. Either way it was amusing to see Ron's face turn red and, in some cases, purple at the taunts.

At the end of the day Harry went up to bed earlier than usual after Hermione had helped him, Draco and Neville with a transfiguration essay. Harry had already pretty much finished it so he finished a lot quicker than the other two. After his day he got very tired.

When he got up to his room he saw Hedwig waiting on her perch with a letter attached to her leg. Harry took the letter, gave Hedwig a treat and pet her for a while before opening and reading the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_First of all, the last bit you added to your last letter had me in stitches so much that Mum asked to see what it was about. If I was laughing hard then I definitely was after she read your letter (I hope you don't mind). When she read the last bit, she went very red in the face and I could tell she was ready to blow up about it but then the oddest thing happened. She laughed along with me. It was the best thing ever._

_However, I must apologise for my brother's actions. What he has said and done to you is disgusting. I ask you again not to judge the rest of our family based on him. Not everyone in our family is like that. We were all raised better._

_As for the rest of the letter, I must say, those Muggles didn't treat you very well did they? I know there are some things you aren't telling me but I know better than to press for details. Mum also told me not to as well. I have a feeling she is going to look for answers when she sees you next. And when she wants answers, it is generally best to give them._

Harry smiled reading this. He didn't really know why but that part of the letter felt...right somehow. Like it was normal.

_Anyway, I talked to Luna again today. I mentioned you again and I saw the same thing in her eyes. You really have to know Luna to understand how out of the ordinary this is for her. I think she might have a little crush on you. Hehe._

Harry actually blushed reading the letter. He had never even met Luna before and he didn't like the idea that a girl liked him without knowing him. He felt slightly embarrassed at that thought.

_The strangest thing, though, was that she asked a direct question. She NEVER does that. She always is very quiet and doesn't talk much and when she asks questions it is almost like she is trying not to ask at the same time. It is very weird._

_Anyway, I'm rambling. She wanted me to ask you if you would write to her as well. Honestly Harry, I think it would do Luna the world of good. I think she may be more lonely than me. She only has her father and he does a lot of work. At least I have Mum and Dad. Will you please give it some thought? I don't think I need to give you the address. Hedwig is very smart. She will find her way._

Once more Ginny talked a bit about her family and what she does on a normal day. Harry found this part of the letter comforting in a way. It was almost like having a family of his own. Harry smirked when he reached the bottom of the letter.

_Oh! I forgot the biggest question! What did you think of the Howler? Hehe. I watched Mum record it and I thought it was brilliant, particularly when it got quiet and talked to you. Genius!_

_I have been writing for far too long now so I had better stop. Thanks, Harry for writing again. Please think about Luna._

_Your friend,_

_Ginny_

Harry wrote his reply to Ginny almost as soon as he finished reading hers. He wanted to get it sent that night so that he wouldn't forget about it. He found some parchment, a quill and ink in his pouch and began writing.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I want to clear something up with you before I truly begin writing. Please, stop apologising on Ron's behalf. I don't judge you or anyone else in your family simply because of one person. If you apologised for everything Ron did you wouldn't have any time to do anything else would you? So no more apologies okay?_

_Also, I would like to clear another thing up. Yes, the Dursleys were horrible, but don't judge all Muggles based on them. They are the worst type of people in the world but not all Muggles are like the Dursleys._

_By the way, I don't think you should let your mum read this next bit. Okay? Ron did receive the howler today. It was very funny and Ron actually looked scared. But after the reading he lost it and hit me, breaking my nose and glasses. Don't worry though. Hermione fixed my glasses and Madam Pomfrey fixed me up. Ron lost fifty points and also got a week's worth of detention with Professor McGonagall. So it ended alright._

_I have decided that I will owl Luna tomorrow. I know you will receive this tonight but I don't want to disrupt anything at the Lovegood's house so I will wait until tomorrow. I hope Luna gets as much out of me owling her as much as you do._

Harry then went on to detail some more about Hogwarts and responded to Ginny's talk about her family. When he finished he got out another sheet of parchment and began a second letter, this time to Luna Lovegood.

_Dear Luna,_

_My name is Harry Potter. Somehow I think you already know about me so I will not explain._

_In her last letter to me, Ginny told me what you asked her. I think writing to you is a great idea. Ginny also told me how lonely you must be. I can tell you right now, I know how you feel._

Harry then went on to explain the Dursley's and what he had to put up with. The edited version of course. As with Ginny, he did not want Luna to have nightmares. It was bad enough that Harry had them himself.

_So you can see why I know how lonely you must feel. I want you to feel free to send me a letter any time you like. I like receiving letters from friends because I never have before._

_Your friend,_

_Harry Potter_

With that Harry tied Ginny's letter to Hedwig's leg. "Okay girl, you have to take this to Ginny but make sure she is alone when she gets it okay?" Harry could have sworn he saw Hedwig nod at this.

When Hedwig left Harry thought about what had transpired since he had learnt he was a wizard. His life was so different to before. Then he worked out why. He was happy. For the first time that he could remember he was truly happy. With that feeling Harry drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**I know, I know. I took the howler changing tone idea from "The Chamber of Secrets" but I thought my way was really interesting as well.**

**The whole idea of this chapter was to introduce a few things. One, Harry's friendship with both Ginny and Luna. I figure that I should start having them involved fairly early on. Also, what is going on with Draco?**

**Onto the reviews!**

_**Alwendil**_** - Thanks for the review! And, my god it was a long one! I agree on the Muggle jealousy point, though it was explored somewhat through Lily and Petunia. But that wasn't really much. If it happens with Dudley it will likely happen sooner than later as I have plans that rely on Dudley being nice to Harry. And, yes, I did take Quirrell from LessWrong. I even PM'd him to get his okay. I like that Quirrell, although mine won't be quite so evil. Even more of Ron being a git this chapter and I do have plans for some good Slytherins in the future. But if you really look at it, Rowling didn't do too much in that department really. And thanks for the compliments about my writing. I have always been good at creative writing and I plan on writing a few actual books once this is all over and done with. I think I have read one too many manipulative Dumbles fics myself and felt the need to put a helpful one out there. Not that I don't mind manipulative Dumbles mind you. I still will not announce any pairings and this chapter may shake up the ideas a little. As for the Dursley's, Harry won't be the one getting revenge, at least not directly. Let's just wait for Sirius and Remus to come in. I might even include help from Dumbles. I guess I am being optimistic with my updating goals but for now I will just try to be optimistic. Thanks again for the awesome review!**

_**Raging Berserker**_** - I assume you are talking about the Hallows in your first comment? Well, let me state for the record that the Deathly Hallows will be a part of my story but there will be a difference. I do agree. The Harry in canon was very underpowered for someone who was meant to save the world. I mean, compare Dumbledore's duel with Voldemort at the Ministry in Book 5 to the final duel between Harry and Voldemort. There is no comparison. Dumbledore did things Harry couldn't dream of doing. I think Dumbledore, in canon, was too fond of his own power and truly believed that the Dursleys would love Harry. It was rather foolish. Quirrell isn't actually going to Romania (or was it Albania?) in my story. My Quirrell will stay the same. I'm sure that the normal Muggle-borns would get told what to do at the Platform but Quirrell has his own, warped sense of humor so he didn't tell Harry.**

**Wow. That took forever. But thanks the both of you!**

**I am a bit behind on my story so I may or may not get Chapter 13 out tomorrow but I will try my hardest. It will be entitled 'The Most Dangerous Student'. **_**Alwendil **_**may recognise this one.**

**Please review! Thanks for reading,**

**Beletrium**


	16. Chapter 13: The Most Dangerous Student

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13: The Most Dangerous Student<strong>_

Harry awoke with a sense of unease the next Monday morning. His dreams, while not entirely pleasant, were better than usual and yet, somehow, he felt something wrong. He picked his glasses up off his bedside table and looked around the room. Draco was stirring slightly but everyone else was sound asleep. _Maybe I'm imagining things_, Harry thought sleepily. It didn't really matter because it was early enough that he would not get back to sleep, so he got out of bed and headed downstairs to sit in front of a fire before having to get ready for the day.

Harry made it about halfway down the stairs before hearing someone crying. The sound was coming from the common room so Harry decided to see who it was. When he made it to the end of the stairs the sobbing intensified and Harry quickened his pace. He finally found Hermione sitting in a lounge chair in front of the fire, crying. Harry quickly realised this was the same way he had found Draco the week prior.

Harry walked over to his friend and sat down in the chair opposite her. She jumped at the sight of him. "Oh...Harry. It's just you," Hermione said quietly between sobs, trying desperately to wipe away the tears.

"So..." Harry began quietly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Hermione replied quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"No," Hermione replied sadly before another tear fell down her face.

Harry sighed sadly. "What was the dream about?"

Hermione looked at Harry as if she had seen a ghost but quickly recovered. "I...don't really want to talk about it."

"Hermione," Harry said gravely, "I've had terrible dreams before. I might be able to help you."

Hermione looked at him for a minute and nodded slowly. "Okay. But don't tell anyone. Ok?" When Harry nodded, Hermione continued. "It was about my father," At this Harry's heart almost stopped. "I was back home with him and he found out about my friends here at Hogwarts. Draco. Neville. You. He was not pleased at all. He said I should have girls as friends and not boys. He yelled for a while before lashing out and hitting me," her voice quavered and she burst into tears.

Harry moved over to her chair and sat next to her, allowing her to cry in his shoulder. All the while, his stomach was sinking. _What does this mean? Why is this happening?_ He thought angrily. When Hermione got herself under control she looked up at Harry.

"That's not all. When he...finished...he pulled out a wand, which is surprising considering he is a Muggle, and pointed it at me and a lot of green light came hurtling towards me. When it hit me, everything went dark and all I could hear was this laughter. It was so creepy and high-pitched. I was so scared that I woke up drenched in sweat and ran down here. I was here for about two minutes before you got here."

Harry was feeling quite uneasy at that point. He was not sure what was going on but this was not good. Draco and Hermione had now both had dreams that were so similar to Harry's that it could not be a coincidence. He decided what they had to do. Harry looked down at Hermione, who was still clinging to her friend as if her life was on the line.

"Hermione, I think we need to see the Headmaster about this. Draco had almost exactly the same dream as yours, just with his own father, last week and it seems that you are both combining my worst dreams. I really think Dumbledore might be able to help," Hermione nodded silently looking pale as a ghost and still clinging to Harry. "Okay, good. You need to go up, have a shower and I will get Draco up and then we can all leave to see Dumbledore."

At that Hermione stood up, hugged Harry, whispering 'thank you' in his ear before leaving. Harry got up very soon after and got Draco up. When Harry explained what was going on, Draco agreed that it was the best course of action and was soon ready to go. Hermione was waiting for them at the portrait still looking horribly pale. To Harry's surprise, Draco walked over to her and hugged her. Hermione was obviously surprised too as she looked at Harry with a shocked look on her face.

It wasn't long before they were headed for the Headmaster's Office, Harry feeling odd. It was as though he felt responsible for what his friends had been through with the dreams. He knew, at least in his mind, that he was not to blame but all the facts pointed to his being involved as they were variants on his own dreams.

When they reached the gargoyles which indicated the Headmaster's office Harry stopped. Suddenly he began to panic. "Uh...what's the password again?"

Hermione simply rolled her eyes. "Mars Bar," Hermione said and the gargoyles parted allowing the trio to ascend the stairs to Dumbledore's office. When they reached the top they heard a voice.

"Come in," Dumbledore was alone in his office, sitting behind his desk, seemingly twiddling his thumbs "Ah. Mr Potter. Miss Granger. Mr Malfoy. What can I do for you?" There was a fierce twinkle in Dumbledore's blue eyes while he said this which kind of unnerved Harry.

"Well, sir..." Harry began before stopping to think. When he had worked out what he should say he continued, "This may seem strange sir but we are here because of some dreams we have been having."

"All of you?" Dumbledore asked seemingly unphased.

"Yes sir. But it hasn't always been all of us. You see, I have had this recurring dream which has only really made sense since coming to Hogwarts. I believe it is of the night you left me at the Dursley's. There was a flying motorcycle in it, ridden by Hagrid I believe. But always, at the end of this dream, there has been a flash of green light and a high-pitched cackle."

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to lose all of the twinkle and he turned slightly pale. "Harry...are you certain?" When Harry simply nodded Dumbledore slumped back into his chair.

"But, sir that's not all," Harry continued. Dumbledore sat up straight again. "Recently, as in the last week, Hermione and Draco have both had dreams of their parents hitting them and it ended with a flash of green light and a cackle. The same as mine."

Harry looked over at Hermione who looked on the verge of tears again but held it together. Dumbledore looked lost. Draco's eyes were wild. Harry really wished he could know what was going on in his friends head at the time. No one spoke for a while so Harry decided to voice his thoughts.

"Professor, if you don't mind I have a thought. I often have dreams of my uncle which are...well...similar to what Draco and Hermione dreamed their fathers doing. But those dreams never end that way for me. It seems as if they are two of my worst dreams combined," Harry paused taking in the looks on the others' faces. "Professor, is there any magical way of sharing dreams I might have accidentally done?"

Harry could feel his own guilt emanating from the words he spoke. Dumbledore obviously noticed this so he spoke quickly. "No, Harry. At least not you yourself," Dumbledore stopped to think. "I remember reading, many many years ago, a book which had such a thing in it but there are several problems. This, let's call it a ritual though it is not really, was used as a way to bind people to each other for a certain period of time. The reason this 'ritual' has been put into disuse is because of its rarity and effects. See, this 'ritual' causes everyone involved to become closer, much like a family, in many ways. There are, I think, three steps involved with this 'ritual'. For example, you are at step one, sharing dreams.

"You will find that the other steps will take place in time. I do not know what the final two steps entail, but I know that they involve sharing of something or other. I did read that these steps eventually run their course and disappear giving way to the other steps. The book did mention the circumstances under which the 'ritual' truly begins. Sharing a spell."

Harry's eyes widened in sudden realisation. The levitation charm in the first Obstacle Course. The feelings he felt. The surge of magic.

"Sir, I think I may know when that happened. In the first obstacle course, Draco, Hermione and I had to join spells to levitate a boulder. When this happened, I felt a few different emotions other than my own and I also felt a great deal of magic surge through me." Hermione's eyes widened as well.

"I felt that too! I didn't know what it was," she admitted with a sense of excitement in her voice.

Draco looked pensive for a minute then his face looked as though he had finally worked it out. "I felt it too. It felt funny. I wasn't used to the emotions I felt," Harry looked at his best friend sadly. He knew all too well about not knowing about emotions.

Dumbledore nodded. "That would do it. The only problem is that this 'ritual' is very, shall we say, selective."

Hermione then noticed something. "Sir, I apologise in advance for my rudeness, but it seems as though you are not telling us something." Dumbledore bowed his head at that statement.

"Sadly, that is true Miss Granger. There is something I am not telling you. This is simply because I do not think you would be capable of fully understanding what is meant by what I do know. I know you may think you can, but even I am finding it difficult to comprehend. Suffice to say I now have some curiosities satisfied about it," Dumbledore thought for a moment. "But there are some things I can tell you. The first is that you three are involved, as witnessed by what has occurred. But you are not the only three. There are, and will be, several others involved. I have suspicions as to the others involved, but I cannot tell you any because to do so would place a large amount of undue stress on your small shoulders. The second is, and I am saddened to say this, this is all tied to Harry," Dumbledore turned to a shocked Harry.

"Me?" Harry asked, the guilt coming back to him once more.

"You, Harry, are the unwilling catalyst in this situation. You see, if it had only been Draco and Hermione who shared the spell the 'ritual' would not have activated. This is in no way your fault. This was decided without you being involved for reasons beyond even what I know. What I do know is that I can now test for the others involved. When you, Harry, share a spell with those involved it will cause this to happen with those people as well. Because of this, I would like you and Mr Longbottom to come and see me after the second Obstacle Course. I believe he may play a part in this, so I would like to talk to him as well."

"Wait. So Neville has to go through this as well? No. I won't let him. These dreams are horrible and I refuse to let someone else go through them because of me!" Harry almost shouted, knowing full well the effects his dreams have on, not only himself, but also others. Dumbledore simply nodded.

"I know, Harry. If there was any other way to prove that Mr Longbottom, or anyone else, is involved in this, I would gladly do it. But as it stands this is the only way and it is imperative that we find the people involved," Dumbledore replied as Harry watched him.

Harry thought for a minute before grudgingly nodding his head. Dumbledore smiled at him slightly with the all too familiar twinkle in his eye.

"That which I cannot tell you of is directly involved with this 'ritual' and I do believe that this 'ritual' needs to take place fully. I know it does cause some distress but it is not only Harry's dreams that will be shared. While this is occurring, Harry will also experience the dreams of the people involved as well," Dumbledore informed the three of them.

"But, Professor," Hermione began with a perplexed look on her face, "does that mean we will experience the dreams of the others? Will I experience Draco's and he mine?"

"I cannot say with certainty about you and Draco," Dumbledore replied with a thoughtful look on his face. "That may be the case as it was three of you sharing the spell at the time, but I do not think, should this work for Mr. Longbottom, that you will experience his and he yours. I cannot be certain though. The book I got this from was remarkably vague."

The trio stood staring at their Headmaster for a few seconds before nodding. None of them really liked that Dumbledore was keeping something from them but they all understood his reasons. Harry, however, wanted an assurance that he would find out about this in due time.

"Sir, you are eventually going to tell us the whole story, aren't you?" Dumbledore's eyes held a mixture of joy and sadness in them.

"I will tell you when I am absolutely certain of the others involved. If I cannot work that out I will tell you no later than the end of your fourth year," Dumbledore promised with a grandfatherly smile. "Off you go now. As I understand it there is a special surprise at breakfast this morning." His eyes betrayed his child-like qualities very well and Harry couldn't help but chuckle even though he had no idea what Professor Dumbledore meant. It was not long before Dumbledore was chuckling merrily as well. Draco and Hermione had perplexed looks on their faces.

They made their way to breakfast where they found only a few people ready to eat. Breakfast was not served until the majority of the school was there. This gave Harry, Draco and Hermione a chance to talk about what they had just learnt.

"So, we are going to be like family now," Draco said almost wistfully. Harry could see slight hope on his best friend's face. Harry had never seen that look with such ferocity on Draco's face before. Harry really didn't know why but he felt profoundly sad at that look in relation to what Draco had said.

"I don't know about you Draco but you, Hermione and Neville are already my family. At least, more so than my aunt and uncle are. Perhaps even more so than Dudley," Harry said taking in the look on Draco's face. He was almost joyful. Hermione looked the same.

Draco looked at Harry in the eye and asked, "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do Draco. I don't have a family at home so I may as well have one here. You are a huge part of it. Both of you." Harry knew how much this affected Draco. He could see unshed tears in his friends eyes, something Harry had not seen in Draco before. Draco had obviously longed for acceptance and now he had it. Harry felt glad that he could be the one to bring that to his friend.

Hermione, who was sitting next to Harry, embraced him. "Thank you Harry. I may have a home family but I like the idea of a second family."

After a while Harry talked again. "But seriously, I don't like that you, and the others, will have my dreams. I dream pretty bad things. I mean, you were both in pretty rough shape when I met you in the mornings. I have gotten used to it but..." Harry let himself trail off.

"It's not like we had much of a choice," Draco said with a grimace. "Would I like to not have your dreams? Sure. Can I live with them if I have to? I sure can. And it looks like I have to. Personally, I blame Dumbledore."

Harry was taken aback. "Really Draco? Why?"

"Well he is hiding something to do with this and I think that he may have something to do with the 'ritual'," Draco replied, sounding slightly mistrusting. Harry shook his head.

"I don't think so Draco. He looked surprised when we told him what was going on. He may seem like a good liar but his eyes give him away. It's the twinkle. It wasn't there when he realised what was happening. I don't think he caused this," Harry replied, fully believing what he was saying. Draco still looked sceptical. Hermione looked thrilled.

"Wow Harry, I can't believe you picked up on his eye thing. Even I didn't," she admitted. "But I do have to agree with Harry, Draco. Whatever is going on doesn't have anything to do with Dumbledore. Except that he has some information." Draco turned pink and began to look at his feet. Harry soon realised the problem.

"You didn't say that because of that at all did you Draco?" Embarrassed, Draco shook his head. Harry reached over and squeezed his friends forearm. "Hey, mate, I told you it would take some time. Lessons learnt are hard to get rid of. That is your first slip-up in about a week and a half isn't it? That's brilliant."

Draco looked up at Harry and smiled slightly. "Gotta learn to trust you more don't I? I really thought you were going to go off at me. It was stupid of me. Sorry."

"No apologies necessary mate," he told an appreciative Draco before turning to Hermione, "I know what you are thinking Hermione, but no. Don't go looking for this in the library. Dumbledore told us he had only ever read one book with this in it and it was very old and would most likely be in the Restricted Section, if it's even at Hogwarts at all. Don't bother."

Hermione looked crestfallen before nodding her ascent. That was all for their conversation as they realised that food was now filling their plates so they ate, soon being joined by Neville who was surprised to see them up so early. They all only half-lied by saying they had a restless night and couldn't sleep.

After a while Harry idly wondered exactly what it was Dumbledore had told them was going to happen. Harry didn't have to wonder long as he looked towards the Hufflepuff table to see a Hufflepuff third-year floating towards the roof, followed by a Slytherin second year and then a Gryffindor seventh. In about thirty seconds almost half of the hall was on the roof. But then the most interesting thing happened. The people left on the floor suddenly shrank to about as tall as a four year old, clothes and all. This was the case for Harry and his friends.

The only person seemingly unaffected in the entire Great Hall was Professor Quirrell who had not touched a bite of his food, preferring to stare at the ceiling. Professor Snape was the height of a four year old and angrily running around the tables yelling at people, demanding an explanation. Professor Dumbledore was calmly floating around the room with a joyful look on his face. Professor McGonagall was floating around but with her arms folded and her lips pursed into a very white line.

Then there was a huge flash of white light and some words floated in midair.

**This prank brought to you by the greatest pranksters ever to have lived.**

**WWW**

**P.S. The Pranks will wear off at the end of your first class of the day. Have fun in your first classes of the day folks!**

There was then a loud round of applause in the large Great Hall which was absolutely deafening. Harry knew there were only two people in the entire school who could possibly have done such a thing but he didn't really feel like ruining their fun. Besides they had gone to great lengths to actually 'prank' themselves after all.

Draco, Neville and Harry ended up laughing their whole way through Charms at the way they looked. Hermione just scowled but looked very funny because she was only the size of a four year old. This only served to make Draco, Neville and Harry laugh even more. Professor Flitwick was flying around the room jovially the whole lesson so no one got anything done. When they left their first class, Harry watched as Draco shot up quickly, followed by Hermione and then himself and Neville. Everyone who was in the air slowly made their way down.

Harry was excited because they had Defence next which was his favourite class by far. This was due, in no small part, to the fact that Professor Quirrell had been the one to introduce him to magic. Harry was also topping the class soundly due to his magical strength. Hagrid had once told him that he got that from both of his parents. Hermione, Draco and Neville, to everyone's surprise except Harry, Draco and Hermione's, were very close together in the class but couldn't touch Harry at the top.

When they arrived in the room Harry sat between Hermione and Draco with Neville next to Hermione on her other side. Everyone in the room engaged in conversation before they saw Professor Quirrell stumble into the room, everyone turning their attention to the television-like screens in front of them. The Defense Professor went straight to the podium in the front of the classroom and looked around the room, his almost dead looking eyes sweeping over everyone before announcing, "No wands today," which caused a collective groan within the entire room.

"Today's lesson I will be giving a small lecture about the importance of not focusing solely on magic to win all of your battles," Draco snorted at this and Harry glared at him. When Draco noticed he looked down at his feet. "I will start the lesson with a small story.

"When I had just completed my Hogwarts education I did not have any clue whatsoever what I wanted to do with my life. I had inherited a lot of money from my pureblood parents after their untimely death in my sixth year so I had enough money to live on comfortably for the rest of my life." There was a collective gasp at this as most people realised how much he would have to have had for that to be correct. "I had graduated near the top of my year. _Near_ the top that is. I had the misfortune to be in the same year as Bellatrix Black who remains the most talented witch I have ever known."

Harry heard Neville let out a low moan and saw him bury his head in his hands. Harry looked at the shy boy perplexed. He obviously had heard of Bellatrix Black before but how? Or more to the point, why? Harry also thought he heard a groan from Draco as well. Professor Quirrell, obviously having not noticed Neville's sudden breakdown, continued.

"But that is beside the point. I decided I would take a 'round the world' trip. I did exactly that. I spent time on every continent around the world and in almost every country. I visited both wizarding and Muggle areas and I was actually very shocked to see the differences in culture, particularly wizarding culture. For example, in Japan there is a focus on physical training almost as much as magical training. The Japanese wizards, and witches, I encountered while there are among some of the most powerful I had ever met. I duelled many but only won one in all my time there, which was against a fifteen year old schoolgirl. They were all combining their physical knowledge with their spells. It was amazing.

"So, needless to say, I was extremely impressed with these people and soon sought out the best teacher possible in order to gain these skills myself. It took months of searching but I found him. My teacher, Hiroke, was a very old man, perhaps older than Professor Dumbledore is now and was just as wise. He taught me many very valuable lessons which, over time, I hope to share with you. Some of the lessons at least. The first lesson I will teach today.

"Now, this was not one of the early lessons Hiroke taught me, but it is one of the most useful, particularly if, for one reason or another, you find yourself without a wand. Or even if you do have use of your wand it can be helpful. You see, he taught me to use my surroundings. He taught me how to use what is at my immediate disposal to the best effect," Professor Quirrell's eyes glazed over slightly as if he were remembering a moment very close to him. "Today I wish to play a game. Even a competition if you will. I have decided to call it, 'Who's The Most Dangerous Person In The Classroom?' Would anyone like to tell me who they think _is _the most dangerous person in the classroom?"

About ten hands went up, Hermione's included. Neville was now composed but his eyes were unfocused and Harry could tell he was hardly listening at all.

Professor Quirrell looked over the raised hands. "Miss Perks."

"I would have to say you, sir," came the small voice of the girl who sat directly in front of Harry.

"You are quite correct Miss Perks. Five points to Gryffindor," Quirrell replied with no hint of any form of self-congratulation. "But what would you all say if I changed the name to 'Who's The Most Dangerous _Student_ In The Classroom?'"

More hands went up, including to Harry's surprise, Neville's, and Harry wondered why that was until Quirrell spoke. "Mr Longbottom."

"Harry, sir," Neville replied quickly and easily.

Harry was shocked. _I'm not dangerous. What is Neville thinking?_ Harry thought, even his inner voice sounding surprised. _I mean, Nott and Zabini have much bigger mean streaks than me and Crabbe and Goyle are massive_.

"Why is it you say that Mr Longbottom. Why not, say, Mr. Zabini?" Quirrell asked, not betraying any emotion on his lined face.

"He killed You-Know-Who, sir. Even Professor Dumbledore could not manage that," Neville spoke quietly but his voice was heard above the silence of the room.

"Well, Mr. Longbottom, I do see your reasoning but there is one main flaw in your argument. Mr. Potter defeated the Dark Lord when he was only one year old. One year. There is no way that really means anything. It does seem to just have been pure luck. Although..." He paused as if mulling over things in his brain. "There is not any true proof of what happened that night, so who really knows? My point is, that he has done nothing now that has shown that he is capable of being the most dangerous person here. He is not vicious enough. Mr. Zabini, on the other hand, is."

Harry wasn't sure what to feel at this point. Everything Quirrell said was absolutely true. It _was_ just luck that he defeated one of the most powerful and feared wizards of all time. He may be brilliant at Defense Against the Dark Arts but that doesn't make him dangerous. And he definitely knew he did not have a mean streak in him at all. But oddly, Harry still felt slightly angry at the words Quirrell had said.

"Mr. Zabini, would you kindly move forward to the stage so as to be a sort of...demonstration?" The classroom broke out in whispers and murmurs as Zabini stood smirking, and moved to the stage. Quirrell waited for the noise to die down before continuing. "Mr. Zabini. I would like you to observe your surroundings and I want you to tell me what, in this room, can be used in combat. I will give you one house point for each choice I deem good enough."

Zabini nodded and looked around the room for a minute before beginning. "First of all, I could throw my opponent," for some reason he glared at Harry and Draco as he said this, "through one of those glass windows which would cause them to fall to their death. I could then use the shards of glass to my advantage causing severe blood loss which can lead to death. The sword you have on your wall I could use as well. I could use my own hands to strangle the life out of someone and my feet to cause internal injuries. I could drop a table from a great height onto more than one person. The metal chair legs could be used to impale someone. The absence of air would cause people to die as people need to breathe. I could set someone on fire using the fireplace. I could use any bones of my fallen opponents as weapons. Their blood as well, though that would be a lot harder to use. The tapestries on your wall could be used to strangle someone. Any number of wands could be used to smash through someone's eye socket, not to mention what the wand itself could do. I could use the walls to bash people's heads against. The floor could be removed and filled with a spike pit. The ceiling could be collapsed..."

Zabini looked thoughtful for a moment so Harry looked around. He saw at least twenty-five faces were absolutely deathly pale, including Hermione and Neville. Draco looked disgusted but not near as much as everyone else. Harry was disgusted himself, even though he knew that Zabini would be like that.

"Professor, that's all I can think of right now," Zabini said and waited for a reply from Quirrell.

"Eight points to Slytherin," Quirrell said which caused Zabini to scoff.

"Only eight points? I named at least seventeen objects," Zabini said indignantly. "So I should get seventeen points!"

"I disagree Mr Zabini," Quirrell replied emotionlessly before turning to the rest of the class, "Would anyone like to hazard a guess as to why Mr Zabini does not receive full marks?" Harry raised his hand and he saw he was the only one, "Mr Potter."

"All of the other uses were kind of useless in combat. I mean a spike pit? Or removing the _air_?" Harry was now addressing Zabini. "All of the physical things you mentioned, such as throwing someone out a window, are a lot more useful in combat then removing the air or using someone's bones."

"Mr Potter is correct. Five points to Gryffindor," Zabini was fuming by this point. "But that was not the point of this exercise. Can anyone point out why Mr Zabini should be considered the Most Dangerous Student in the Classroom?" No hands were raised and Quirrell's face did not change one bit. "Out of all seventeen of Mr Zabini's suggestions there was not one mention of anything defensive. Not only that, but a lot of Mr Zabini's choices were made to kill. This willingness to kill and his lack of regard for his own safety is what earns Mr Zabini that title, despite how foolish people may perceive it to be. Now, sit down Mr Zabini."

Zabini angrily but smugly complied with the Professor. Most of the other students still looked quite ill at some of what Zabini had said. Harry figured that the majority of them had never really known violence that much. The rest of the lesson was spent with Professor Quirrell giving demonstrations on muggle fighting techniques. Harry felt that this was an interesting choice. Most pure-blooded witches and wizards would not be expecting any form of physical attack because they would be too focused on the idea of magic.

The rest of the week seemed to go slowly. There was a lot of homework that Harry had to catch up on and Harry had never been one to keep up with such things. Luckily for him, Neville and Draco, Hermione was there to help them concentrate on doing their essays and such for the various subjects. There were often some very late nights while they all tried to finish one essay or another on a multitude of different topics.

The second Obstacle Course was slowly growing closer but this time they felt more prepared. Neville was far more confident then he was before the first course, though he was still the most nervous of the four by far. Hermione and Harry had mastered everything to do with Transfiguration they had learned up until that point, including the 'Reverse Transfiguration' which stopped most forms of Transfiguration, with the main exception being the Animagus Transformation. All four had become proficient in Charms. Neville was thoroughly trouncing everyone in Herbology, as was Draco in Potions. All felt confident that they could easily pass the next obstacle course with few problems.

The week passed with Hermione and Draco not having any of the nightmares that had popped up before, though Harry did have one late in the week. It was the same as usual and he woke up to find Draco shaking him and Neville watching Harry, looking completely frightened. Apparently Harry had been thrashing in his sleep and even going so far as to yell. Seamus was concerned about Harry as well but Ron had apparently not even woken up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**I apologise for any potential grammatical errors that may be in this chapter. I haven't had a lot of time to proofread this one so I may have missed some. Let me know if there is anything major.**

**The dream thing is at least partially explained now. Don't worry. I have no intention of letting my readers wait until the end of their fourth year. I don't think I would be that cruel. The answer will be told at the very end of this story.**

**I don't know how many pranks I will write as I tend to not be very creative in that sense, though I enjoyed writing Snape's reaction.**

**The Defence Class here came from the mind of LessWrong and his story 'Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality', I just altered my lesson for it a bit. Also, I figured I would introduce Bellatrix early on and I liked this idea. My Neville will be similar to canon in the way he doesn't really open up about his parents at first.**

**REVIEWS! Thanks to all who reviewed!**

_**White Angel of Auralon**_** - Well you're intrigue should be somewhat satisfied from this chapter, though I am leaving enough vague to keep you interested. Thanks for the tip. Based on rough estimates I should be able to update at least twice a week from next chapter on. I will not let it get too bad.**

_**brighteyes343**_** - Thanks!**

_**Voldemort is Dead**_** - I never really understood Hermione/Ron in canon either. On the subject of Draco, he will...eventually. That's all I will say. And as for Ron, I totally agree with you about the character, though I am not sure I share your hatred. Also, I will not say who will get the Diary in the next book, but it will be a canon character.**

_**TMNinjaGinga**_** - Thanks! I think I can attribute my not being able to write eleven year olds to my reading Chris Ryan books from the age of fourteen. They are **_**not**_** books a fourteen year old should read. Alas, there are no eleven year olds in my life. All of the children around me, mainly cousins, are between the ages of 0 and 8 while the older ones start at 14. I will just go on writing my way and hope for the best. Oh, yes. My original plotline (I think I mentioned this before) was 'What if Harry shook Draco's hand?' and this spawned from that. I think Mrs. Figg may have been oblivious to the goings on. My Mrs. Figg lives a few streets away so that gives a backdoor to that particular plot-hole. I am trying to patch the plot-holes from canon while changing things. It is quite difficult at times. I will keep up my good work and thank you.**

**That's it for me for now. I think I may have Chapter 14 completed tomorrow but I may be wrong. We'll see. Either way it will be entitled 'The Second Obstacle Course'.**

**Thanks heaps for reading! It's nice to know I am appreciated, so feel free to review.**

**Beletrium**


	17. Chapter 14: The Second Obstacle Course

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14: The Second Obstacle Course<strong>_

The night before the second Obstacle Course, after sitting in the common room for seemingly hours 'studying' for the second Obstacle Course, Harry slept soundly and peacefully, having pleasant dreams for the first time in years. He had no nightmares. There was one particular dream that Harry remembered vividly when he woke up.

_Harry saw himself sitting on a patch of grass on a hillside that overlooked a wonderfully blue lake. He looked around and noticed a large forest very close to the lakes edge that was full of large trees. He could almost feel the sun hitting him. He felt at peace. He sighed and lay back on the grass, looking up at the sky which was a mixture of blue and white._

"_It's beautiful here isn't it?" Harry heard a voice say from behind him. He quickly sat up and looked around. When he did he found that he was looking into the face of a beautiful, smiling red-headed woman with the most amazing green eyes and who looked to be in her early twenties. Harry did not know who this woman was but felt he could place all of his trust in her. He still only managed to nod. "Yes. I think this may be one of the most beautiful places on Earth," the woman said, as she looked out at the lake. Harry didn't even hear the man come up from his side._

"_Come now Lily, we have been to some amazingly beautiful places," The man said smiling. Harry's heart almost stopped when he heard the woman's name. _Lily? As in my mum?

"_I know, James," Harry's mouth stayed open at this particular revelation. "But being with you _and_ Harry makes it just that much better," Lily smiled at her son with her green eyes sparkling._

"_Mum?" Lily nodded, smiling. Harry turned to James. "Dad?"_

"_Well if I'm not your father than I will just kill Sirius, Remus or Peter!" James said half laughing while Lily pretended to look shocked and hit him on the arm. Harry was still in shock._

"_Be nice James!" Lily said smiling and laughing. Her laugh was beautifully rich and full._

"_But you're...you're..." Harry trailed off not really wanting to continue talking about this._

"_Dead?" His father finished for him. "Apparently so. But this is so nice and why should we spoil it?"_

The dream felt like it went on forever, with Harry finally being able to talk to his parents. When Draco woke Harry up he was so irritated that he almost hit him. Of course that didn't last long when Harry realised that it was _only_ a dream. Harry sighed sadly and got up. _At least I got that chance,_ Harry thought to himself.

After he got ready for the day Harry went to find Hermione, Neville and Draco, who were sitting nervously in the common room, talking about what was coming up for the Obstacle Course. They weren't even sure where it was going to be held. Neville seemed somewhat subdued and Harry hoped that his self-doubts hadn't resurfaced. Draco and Hermione seemed to be talking about what sort of potions test they might have to face in the next course when Harry arrived.

"Morning," Harry said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione replied, looking away from Draco. "You look happy this morning. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah, actually. I did. For the first time in God knows how long," Harry said with a smile. "No dream I had last night wasn't a nightmare. In fact, one dream was the best dream I have ever had."

"What was it about?" Hermione said seeming to be distracted.

"I talked to my parents."

That got the others' attention. Hermione looked gleeful while Draco and Neville looked happy as well but looked as if they were thinking. "Can you tell us about it Harry?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Yeah. We were near a lake surrounded by what seemed to be a rather large forest," Hermione's eyes widened but Harry didn't notice as he blissfully continued recounting his dream. "I found myself on a hill overlooking the lake and my mum walked up from behind me and talked to me, followed by my dad. It was great and it seemed as if it wouldn't end. Or maybe I just didn't want it to. That's why I was angry at you this morning Draco." Draco nodded.

"No harm done mate. I can see why you were angry now. I would be if it were me," he said with a wave of his hand.

Hermione seemed to be bouncing in her seat by this point. "You alright Hermione?" Neville asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Yeah I am. Harry. I think you may have just experienced my dream. My parents took me to that lake when I was seven and we had the most amazing conversation," Hermione was smiling as she said this. "That means the 'ritual' is moving along."

Neville looked rather confused as he had not been told about the 'ritual' as of that point. Harry thought for a minute, still unable to wipe the smile off his face. "That's good isn't it? At least now I know why it didn't end badly, like so many of my other dreams." Suddenly Harry frowned. "But if that was the case were they really my parents? I mean I don't remember them at all."

Hermione and Draco both looked pensive for a minute before Draco spoke up. "I think they were. I mean, our dreams both took the form of our fathers while yours would have been your uncle," Draco spat the last word, "so I think you would have replaced Hermione's parents with your own. And I think, in the back of your mind, you would still remember them from when you were a baby. Maybe you just can't remember them when you are awake. Kind of like you seeing that green light." Harry beamed at his friend.

"Thanks Draco. I really needed to know that. I thought for a minute they were Hermione's parents." Hermione looked at Harry questioningly. "Not that I don't want to meet your parents Hermione, but I just wanted to meet mine more."

"Well I'm glad you got the chance Harry but the Obstacle Course is only in a few hours so we really have to prepare-" Hermione went to continue but was cut off by Neville.

"Wait. Sorry Hermione, but what are you all talking about? I'm confused," he said. Harry hit himself in the head.

"Oh! Sorry Neville. We meant to tell you this a few days ago but we must've forgot." Harry then went on to recount their conversation with Dumbledore. By the end Neville seemed to still be confused but less so.

"It seems that Dumbledore's keeping something from you, Harry," Neville said quietly, obviously not wanting to say anything bad against the headmaster.

"Oh, he is," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "We called him out on it and he told us that he didn't think we were old enough. He promised to tell us either when he knows for sure who everyone involved is or at the end of our fourth year."

Neville nodded his understanding and Harry looked at him. "Also Neville, when we finish the Course today you and I have to go to Dumbledore's office. I think he might think you are involved. We'll have to wait and see."

From there they spent the remainder of their time getting ready for their next Course in their classroom. They revised most things they could think of spending time mostly on Transfiguration as that was the class which they were all finding the most difficult.

After this, the four made their way to the Great Hall where they were the first of the first year teams to arrive. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Quirrell (who was staring out a window) and, to all of their shock, Dumbledore were waiting for them. Hagrid was as well. When Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore the old man smiled, the deep twinkle in his eye. He even winked at Harry which caused Harry to feel uplifted. Hagrid waved at the four of them while they sat down at the Gryffindor table to await the other teams and their orders.

It was about ten minutes before the Slytherin team finally made their way, strutting into the Great Hall. Harry saw both Zabini and Nott glare at him and Draco while Bulstrode glared at Hermione. Hermione didn't seem to notice and Harry seemed not to care. Draco was fuming, though, but kept it to himself.

Instead of Professor McGonagall it was the headmaster who stood to address the participants. "Welcome First Years, to the second of seven Obstacle Courses. I am sure you are all wondering where your next adventure will take you," Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling fiercely as he spoke. "Well think on it no further! You will be going into the Forbidden Forest for this month's Obstacle Course."

A murmur broke out among the various groups of first years before Theodore Nott got to his feet. "But we aren't allowed in there! It's forbidden! There are werewolves and a lot of other Dark Creatures in there as well!" Harry felt his stomach drop. _Werewolves are real?_ Harry thought with a sense of dread creeping into his thoughts. He looked around at his friends. Neville had paled considerably, as had Hermione but less so. Draco seemed to remain calm, though Harry couldn't understand why.

"Rest assured Mr. Nott that there are no werewolves in the Forbidden Forest. And if there were they would be no threat as it is not the full moon. As for other Dark Creatures, I don't believe one would classify unicorns as dark would they?" Harry chuckled at his headmaster's joke along with Neville and Draco but Hermione looked amazed. She obviously did not know unicorns were actually real. "But I digress. You will all be going into the forest but you will not be alone. Hagrid has kindly consented to accompany you into the forest. Trust me when I say that Hagrid is well equipped to handle any creature you may find within the forest. I will now hand over to Professor McGonagall who will give you your instructions for today. I look forward to viewing your progress through the day."

With that Dumbledore left the podium. Harry wondered how exactly he was going to watch everyone's progress in the forest without being there himself. He didn't have long to think on it as McGonagall took the stage.

"As Professor Dumbledore has just said this task will take place within the Forbidden Forest and there will be absolutely no threat to you. Of course, I cannot tell you of the tasks at this point because it would give you all too much of an advantage. I will say, however, that there are a few tasks which you may find more difficult than the last Obstacle Course. As you know, you may drop out at any point and your time and place will be recorded. If there are any problems you will send red sparks up into the air, though Hagrid should be equipped to handle most situations.

"Now, as for the Course itself, it will involve the same subjects as the last one, with the exception of Flying." Groans were heard in the hall at that from a few students, Harry and Draco included. "This Course has basically the same premise as the last one, that is, beat one obstacle and move on to the next one in the right order. However, for the Creatures aspect you will be required to view a Centaur. This is required in order to finish the Course, though it can be done at any point. If all other aspects are completed, then you will have twenty minutes to find a Centaur. Luckily for us, the Centaurs have agreed to do this for us, though they were very vague on the reasons why. Nevertheless they will not be hostile.

"We have decided that the team to go first this month will be the team consisting of Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom as they completed the Course in first place last month. The rest will follow in the order which they placed last month. Potter, Malfoy, Granger, Longbottom. Follow me."

With that McGonagall left the podium and began to walk briskly out of the Great Hall followed by the four first years and Hagrid. They walked in silence to Hagrid's hut. When they reached it, McGonagall simply nodded to them, a very faint smile on her lips as she turned and strode back to the Great Hall.

"Okay then! Le's ge' goin'. Gotta ge' to the firs' par'. Defence Against the Dark Arts will be firs'," Hagrid said, grinning at his four first year friends. Harry turned to his friends. Harry found that he was not the only one who was frightened to go into the Forbidden Forest. Draco's eyes were wide, Neville was almost visibly shaking and Hermione was pale. Harry looked to Hagrid once more and saw that he was still grinning like a madman. Even Fang, Hagrid's dog, looked scared.

They all walked in silence into the forest, Hermione sticking close to Harry. After a short period Hagrid motioned to a paddock where Harry saw a lot of small creatures. Each was holding something that looked like a shield, though Harry couldn't tell. They also had red hats on their heads.

"Alrigh' then. All you have to do fer this one is repel one Red Cap each. When yeh've done tha' we can move on. START!" Hagrid bellowed as Harry wracked his brain on ways to repel a Red Cap.

To Harry's surprise, Draco immediately stepped into the paddock and walked closer to the small creatures. Harry soon followed, as did Hermione. Neville followed as well, albeit reluctantly. Harry watched as Draco pointed his wand at the Red Cap closest to him. "_Flipendo_!" Draco cried, and the Red Cap went soaring across to the other side of the paddock.

_Of course_, Harry thought. _The Knock-Back Jinx_. It was one of the spells they learnt early on in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry pointed his own wand at one of the creatures that almost cowered. "_Flipendo_!" Harry's spell made his Red Cap go further than Draco's. Hermione followed suit and Neville after her. When Neville saw that his spell had indeed worked his mood improved dramatically.

"Well Done!" Hagrid called, "Bes' be goin' now I think." The four left the paddock and followed Hagrid to the next Obstacle. As they were walking Harry noticed the timer once again on the back of his hand. Forty-eight seconds had passed since Hagrid started the course.

Their path was soon blocked by something of a lake. Hagrid then turned to look at them. "This is your nex' task. You have to make I' across the lake withou' touchin' the wa'er. If yeh touch the wa'er you get disqualified." Hagrid finished talking and Harry looked at the fairly small lake in front of them.

"How are we meant to do this one?" Neville asked worriedly.

Draco thought for a minute before answering. "Well, we could use Heating Charms but that would take forever..." Draco trailed off, thinking again.

"We're too young to conjure anything. Even if we could, I doubt we could conjure anything to actually get us across. That also means no Transfiguration either." Harry thought aloud.

"What we need to do," Hermione started, "is dry up the water..." She paused, her eyes lighting up.

"What is it Hermione?" Neville asked.

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed. "The Drought Charm. We haven't learnt it in class but it is in 'Standard Book of Spells'."

"Oh yeah! I remember that one," Harry pointed his wand at the lake that was about twenty metres long and ten metres across, "_Siccitas_!" But Harry's spell was not enough. It dried up a little of the water, so that the water level dropped about one tenth.

Hermione looked to Draco and Neville. "Can either of you do this spell?" They both shook their heads. "Well, we don't have time to teach you here so Harry and I will cast the spell as much as we need to. Just know that this spell is rather draining when used a lot so we may not be of much help in the next Obstacle."

With that Hermione turned to the artificial lake and did the Drought Charm. All in all Harry and Hermione had to cast the spell six times each before it was safe enough to cross. When they did cross they noticed that Hagrid had walked around. Harry chuckled to himself, wondering whether that would be allowed for the participants. He also noticed the lake fill itself back up.

"Wow! I feel really drained after that," Harry exclaimed.

"So do I actually," Hermione agreed before turning to Draco and Neville who looked slightly unhappy that they couldn't help. "We'll teach you the spell back at the castle. Let's hope the next one isn't too hard. I may need a few minutes to get over that."

Hagrid congratulated them and walked them to the next Obstacle. Harry noticed that almost five minutes had passed since the beginning of the course Harry was wondering if that was good or not when he saw the next part of the course. They reached a spot where there seemed to be more trees than normal. Despite this Harry noticed something very odd about four of the trees.

They were suits of armour. Harry laughed when he thought about how out of place they looked in the forest. He also came to the conclusion that this was the Transfiguration Obstacle but he had no idea what they would have to do. He looked to his friends and saw that they all had the same amused yet confused look on their faces.

"This one, yeh'll have ter reverse the Transfiguration of them sui's of armour there. There's one fer each of yeh," Hagrid told them. Harry noticed that the big, bearded man was still beaming. Harry felt a lot better knowing that he had practiced this spell a _lot_. Hermione and Draco got the hang of the spell quicker than he did. Neville took longer though. He still had trouble with it from time to time.

Neville surprised Harry, Draco and Hermione by talking first. "_Conuerte_?" He asked nervously and received three nods. At this Neville looked slightly downcast. Harry walked towards him.

"You'll be fine, Nev," Neville looked up in surprise and looked into Harry's emerald green eyes. Harry figured that his name had never been shortened like that before. He had told Harry about his Gran and how strict she was. Harry knew she wouldn't do it. Harry could also not see Draco or Hermione shortening his name either. Draco was still slightly stuck up and Hermione had a hard time calling Ron by that name and not Ronald. Harry knew how much that one word would mean to the shy young boy in front of him. "I've seen you do the spell before, so I think you can do it now."

"Thanks Harry," Neville said, a determination like Harry had seen only a few times in Neville, shining in his eyes. He instantly drew his wand, pointed it at the suit of armour and shouted, "_Conuerte_!" Almost instantly the suit of armour changed back into a tree and Harry clapped Neville on the shoulder.

"See, Nev. I told you that you could do it," Harry said, grinning at his friend who beamed back. Harry then looked at the suit of armour next to Neville's tree and reverted it back to a tree, even though he still felt drained. This made him feel even more so. He turned around to see Neville being congratulated by Draco and Hermione. They then quickly changed their suits of armour back and soon they were on their way to the next Obstacle, with Harry and Hermione slowly feeling better after all of their spellwork.

Hagrid physically stopped them from going any further when they reached what seemed to be a clearing. It seemed to be shrouded in a mist. They also noticed six cauldrons on the ground with potions in them and four flasks by each.

"I couldn' remember everythin' for this one so Slughorn gave me a note," Hagrid informed the four students. Hagrid cleared his throat and read from a parchment. "_The students must choose the correct potion to use to go through the Knock-Out Mist. If they do not choose correctly, upon entering the mist they will slip into unconsciousness and will be required to pull out of the Course. None of the other five potions are at all harmful. The students are to walk to the other side of the mist and back_. So there yeh go. Bes' ge' on with I'."

In very much the same way they did in the last Course, Harry and Neville hung back while Hermione and Draco dove straight into it. After a few minutes they began eliminating cauldrons.

"Well that there is Pepper-Up Potion," Draco said, eliminating one of the six.

"And that's Pumpkin Juice," Hermione said while Harry and Neville burst out laughing. Though they were soon shut up by a glare from both Hermione and Draco.

"That's a boil cure," Draco said, pointing at a cauldron with a dark yellow liquid in it.

"This one's a Memory-Enhancing potion. I can tell from the smell and the blood-red colour of the potion," Hermione said, while Neville looked at the potion with a hopeful look.

"Sorry, Neville," Draco said with a sad tone. "It isn't permanent and is best used sparingly."

"Oh," Neville said, looking at his feet. "Okay."

After about five minutes of Draco and Hermione analysing the two potions left, Draco sighed. "Okay. These two seem pretty much the same, except that they have different smells. I've never made this potion before so I can't tell the difference."

Hermione wafted the smells towards her, hoping to discern the difference enough to choose the right one but sighed as well. "I don't know, Draco. Maybe we should just guess?"

"It's better than wasting time and not getting an answer." By this point Neville and Harry were close by. "Who's going to be the one to try first?"

"I will," Harry said quickly. If anyone was going to get knocked out it would be him. "Just give me one and I will try. If it works, drink some yourselves and follow me."

Draco nodded and picked up a flask, filling it with the liquid closest to him and handing it to Harry. "Good luck."

Harry smiled anxiously and drank the potion. It tasted pretty bad. Harry wanted to spit it out but didn't. When he gulped it down he felt something in his head, though he couldn't tell what it was. "Okay then. Here I go."

With that, Harry walked towards the mist which he now realised had a slightly purplish tinge to it. Each step seemed to increase Harry's anxiousness He unknowingly braced himself to be knocked out as he stepped into the mist. But nothing happened. He smiled and turned to his friends and gave the thumbs up. They all quickly downed a flask and joined Harry in walking through the mist.

As they walked Harry realised that he didn't know how long the potion would actually last. "I think we should move faster. We don't know how long the potion will take to wear off."

"Good thinking, Harry," Draco said as he sped up almost to a run. When they reached the edge of the mist they knew they had to make their way back but Harry stopped as he saw something on the outside of the mist. He left the shrouded area and walked forward. He then felt a sharp jolt in his scar and instinctively grabbed it. He also felt his knees buckle and hit the ground because of the pain. He was also keenly aware of the three screams behind him.

It took a moment for Harry to regain his composure and when he did, he opened his eyes. His scar felt as if it was burning at that point. When his eyes focused he saw what had caused the screams. In front of him he saw something in very dark robes, crouched over something else that Harry really couldn't identify to begin with. Harry quickly distinguished that the creature on the ground was a unicorn.

The _thing_ looked up from the dead unicorn and looked directly at Harry. Harry noticed that there seemed to be a thick, silvery liquid was dripping from where the monster's mouth should be. The pain in Harry's scar increased as the monster looked at him. Then, in one swift motion, the monster stood up and went towards Harry quickly. Harry heard his friends scream and he felt someone grab his arm and pull him away, though he did not know who it was.

Just before the monster reached where Harry was standing, Harry heard the sound of hooves hitting the forest floor. And then, within a second there was something standing between Harry and the monster. The thing in front of Harry was half horse, half man. A centaur. The centaur charged at the monster, causing it to flee through the forest. Harry noticed that the further the monster got, the better the pain in his scar felt.

When Harry regained his wits he looked around him to see that there was actually a whole herd of Centaurs. He also noticed that his friends were very close to him, Hermione was shaking and Neville was pale. Draco looked livid.

Harry looked at the Centaur in front of him, who had turned to face the young first year. "Who...What was that?" Harry found that his voice was very small and afraid. The centaur looked to be sizing Harry up before answering.

"Ah, Harry Potter, someone inexplicably evil. It is incredibly evil to slay a unicorn, particularly a baby, as that one was," the centaur replied, raising his head slightly to look above him. "You see, unicorns are pure creatures. They epitomise the side of light. So much so that their blood has very distinct healing powers. You see, the blood of a unicorn can keep you alive, even when you are an inch from death, but at a horrible price. When one commits this crime against nature, they are forced to live a cursed life. A half life."

Harry's mind was swimming, trying desperately to comprehend what he was being told. "So that...person...was drinking the unicorn's blood?" Draco asked quietly

"Yes, Draco Malfoy. He was. There have not ever been many men who have been forced to do so. Can you think of anyone who might feel the need to use unicorn blood as a means of survival?" The centaur asked. No answer came. The four first years were in sheer shock. Hermione now had hold of Neville's arm and rested her head in his shoulder. Neville was too frightened to be embarrassed, as he normally would be. The centaur simply looked into the heavens. "Mars has been particularly bright lately."

"Uh...Okay. We really must be going. We have to finish our Obstacle Course...We only have Herbology to go," Harry said shakily. "Thank you..."

"Ah. Firenze. My name is Firenze. I would normally introduce my herd as well but you are in grave peril staying in this forest for longer than you absolutely must. But we will accompany you back to Hagrid. Rest assured, the Knock-Out mist does not affect us. Also, your potion will last," Firenze replied, gazing firmly at the sky, along with the other centaurs with him.

"Thank you Firenze," Harry said. This sentiment was expressed by the others soon after.

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Draco and the herd of centaurs all made their way back through the mist. Hermione had finally let go of Neville and was no longer shaking, though it was obvious she was still shaken up by the experience. Harry seemed to feel a lot calmer around the centaurs.

When they emerged on the other side, Hagrid was beside himself. "Wha' took yeh so long? I've been worried..." And then Hagrid noticed the centaurs. "Ah. I see yeh me' the centaurs then. Hullo Firenze."

"Hello Hagrid. Mars grows brighter by the night," Firenze replied not looking down from the sky above.

"Uh...Firenze. It's daytime. How do yeh go abou' stargazing durin' the day?" Hagrid asked, slightly annoyed.

"We centaurs have our ways," Firenze replied cryptically.

"Alrigh' then," Hagrid then turned to Harry and his friends who were all still pale. "Wha's wrong?"

"Nothing, Hagrid," Harry lied. "Let's just get to the Herbology Obstacle."

Hagrid nodded and they took off, leaving the sky-gazing centaurs behind. They walked cback towards the artificial lake but veered to the left. Harry checked his hand and noticed that just over twenty-two minutes had passed. The Charms and Potions Obstacles had really cut into their time. That and the run-in with the centaurs and the monster.

Neville gasped when he saw what their next Obstacle was. And when Harry realised what it was he gasped too, as did Hermione and Draco. It was like a Venus Fly Trap only twenty times larger. And it looked angry. It looked as if it were ready to tear off someone's head.

"A Man-Eating Snargalap," Neville said in a low voice. "I've read about these in the Herbology text. The only way to stop it from eating you is to use water. That also momentarily shrinks it allowing a person to get past unharmed. But we don't have water. What do we do?" This last question was directed at anyone, though no-one answered for a minute before Hermione let out an excited squeak.

"I saw Fred and George Weasley cast a charm towards Ronald in the common room a few weeks ago. It was a weak stream of water. But I can't seem to think of the incantation," Hermione frowned, obviously thinking hard.

"I saw that too," Harry said, also trying to think of the incantation.

After a minute Draco spoke up, "I think it was '_adaquo expello_' if I remember correctly. Want to try Neville?"

Neville wasn't expecting Draco to let him to actually do the charm so he gave Draco a grateful smile and turned his wand to the Man-Eating Snargalap and, with a confidence Harry had not seen, Neville said "_Adaquo expello_" and a small burst of water came from his wand, hitting the plant and it shrunk to no bigger than a hand. Hagrid clapped and said shouted "END TIME!"

The timer on the back of Harry's hand was stopped on twenty-six minutes and thirty-four seconds. Harry was not certain how good that would end up but he was very proud to be finished nonetheless. Harry made sure to especially congratulate Neville on a job well done. Neville had come such a far way since coming to Hogwarts.

They were all chattering amongst each other as they approached the edge of the forest where they noticed a figure was standing. All four students had their wands out and pointed at the figure as they got closer, still wary after what had happened during the Potions obstacle.

As they drew closer they realised just who they had their wands trained on. It was Professor Dumbledore. Harry was surprised to see Dumbledore. _Wasn't he supposed to be watching...oh_, Harry realised that Dumbledore had seen what had happened. As they realised who itwas they lowered their wands. The look on Dumbledore's face was unreadable.

"Ah...Hagrid. They are done. Good. Now, I believe you are needed in the Great Hall," Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly way. "While you are gone, do you mind if I talk to Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy and Mr Longbottom in your cabin?"

"Course no' Professor Dumbledore, sir. Go righ' ahead. I bes' be goin'," Hagrid said before leaving towards the castle. Dumbledore ushered the four kids into Hagrid's hut silently and they all sat on the very oversized furniture.

Dumbledore sat in a chair, looking directly at Harry, a sad look on his face. "Harry. I was watching the obstacle course from the castle." Seeing the confused looks, he decided to elaborate. "You see, a spell like that cannot be accurately cast in the castle, though the grounds allow it."

"But, sir, Professor Quirrell uses a spell to allow us to view his lessons easier. And that is in the castle," Harry said.

"Ah, yes. You see, Professor Quirrell has a love of old and forgotten magics, which you know about, I believe. You even bought his favourite book on the subject if I am not mistaken. His spell is only useful for very short distances, whereas the one I prefer to use works on a far larger scale, but cannot be used in the castle," Dumbledore replied, still looking slightly sad. "But, as interesting as this all is, that is not what I wanted to discuss with all of you."

"What did you want to discuss Professor?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"Do any of you know what that monster that was drinking the unicorn blood was?" Dumbledore received three head shakes so he continued. "I believe that what you saw, was actually Voldemort in some form."

Harry gaped at his Headmaster and noticed Neville, Hermione and Draco doing the same thing. "Voldemort? But isn't he...isn't he dead?" Harry asked in a frightened voice.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "Alas, it is my belief that he is not. I have reason to believe, that on Halloween in 1981, Voldemort was not completely killed. You see, the Killing Curse is used to rip the soul from one's body. This is why there are no true signs of death when the Kiling Curse is cast. But, and this is truly only conjecture on my part, I think that when the Curse bounced off of your head, Harry, the Killing Curse lost some of its power and could not send Voldemort's soul to the afterlife. In doing so, this allowed Voldemort to roam the world. I believe that he may have inhabited a body and is only being able to live off the blood of unicorns.

"Hogwarts has the largest population of unicorns on this continent, almost in the whole world. That is why he has come here. A larger access to the blood that he needs to survive. On a slightly happier note, unicorn blood can only keep one alive, not give someone their life back. Therefore, this is not a long-term solution for Voldemort."

"So...V-V-V-Voldemort is alive?" Draco stammered, sounding like a hurt child.

"No. He is not. At least not in any way that counts. If he is inhabiting someone else's body then he is merely a parasite. It is not his own body. His soul lives on, but until he can find a way to make a new body for his soul, he cannot be truly alive," Dumbledore said reassuringly.

"Is Hogwarts safe?" Neville asked quietly and looked worried when Dumbledore sighed.

"I cannot be certain," he replied, looking upset. "But I _can_ be certain that it is safer at Hogwarts than it is anywhere else in the world. I do not think that Voldemort would be foolish enough, in his current form, to leave the forest and approach the castle. He is simply too weak," Dumbledore replied, hoping that he was helping relax the kids' fears.

"Sir," Harry said hoarsely. "When Voldemort looked up at me, my scar hurt. It was like it was on fire." Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly.

"Has this happened before, Harry?" He asked with a worried voice.

Harry thought for a minute before replying. "Never this bad. Whenever I wake up after having the dream with the green light and the laughing, it always feels like it prickles, but that is nothing compared to what it was like then. The pain was so bad that I couldn't stand up properly." Dumbledore looked directly at Harry, looking extremely serious. "

If this happens again Harry, it would be best if you inform me. Not so much the prickling, but if it burns again let me know." Harry nodded, hearing the seriousness in the Headmaster's voice.

"I will, Professor. Was there anything else?"

"No. That is all. You may now go. I will have to get back to watching the other teams do the Course," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly. "You did very well, by the way. All of you."

The four smiled at their Headmaster and made their way out of the hut and back up to the castle, all of them thinking only of the forest, the unicorn, the centaurs and Voldemort. They were all concerned about what the sudden reappearance of Voldemort could mean for the wizarding world, and for themselves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**This chapter was not as long as I had hoped it would be, but it accomplished everything I wanted it to. I know that the Voldemort thing was in the Philosopher's Stone but I felt the need to do it because I need to establish that Voldemort is indeed around. Plus, with Quirrell not being the one possessed, who could it be? I have a plan for it, and you will find out in this story.**

**What did you think about the Obstacle Course this time around? Interesting enough? I actually can't wait to write the Dungeons one and the Black Lake one. I have great ideas for both.**

**Also, I have written a one-shot on the ridiculousness that was the protections of the Philosopher's Stone in the first book. I think it accurately shows that a resurrected Riddle could easily get past the defences.**

**Also, I have thought of a very random question. What would happen if the Philosopher's Stone was made into a Horcrux? Also, do you think Voldemort would have done that if he could have?**

**REVIEWS!**

_**Jordina**_** - I definitely do not mind you reviewing heaps. In fact, continue. Yes, my Harry is mature but abused kids can be like that. And I do agree with you on the Horcrux thing.  
>I loved the Dragon's Egg joke! It's one of my favourites so far. And you can definitely still submit names.<br>There will be canon things in this, such as the Chamber of Secrets and the Triwizard Tournament but I will change things as much as possible.  
>To be fair, no-one can really prove that Harry was even involved with Voldemort's 'death'. Who's to say that Mad-Eye Moody wasn't hiding behind the door and he killed him? Lol. But I think my prologue shows that he did. It's just in Quirrell's nature to be skeptical. And, I really liked my prank as well. As for the astral bond. I guess it is that. But is that all it is? Never assume anything.<strong>

_**WolfsTrinity-TSO**_** - Thanks for such an in-depth review! The reason Draco is inconsistent is because he is fighting the 'Evil Slytherin' in him. That is why he seems inconsistent. There will come a point that this will stop and he will become a lot more consistent as a character.  
>I understand the problem with my complex writing. But I have always written like this. I am more comfortable writing this way, I guess. I think my eleven year olds in this Chapter were more their age. I will try that tip as well. I never even thought of that.<br>And, by the way, I read your profile and by Jesus that is a lot of rules. I don't necessarily agree with all of them but I do appreciate your help. I will take anything I can get.**

**That's it for this story today. Chapter 15 will be up when it is done and is tentatively entitled 'Draco's Father Hears About This'.**

**Take Care,**

**Beletrium**


	18. Chapter 15: Draco's Father

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15: Draco's Father Hears About This<strong>_

The walk from Hagrid's hut to the classroom on the second floor of the castle seemed to take far longer than Harry expected that it would. The conversation he, Draco, Neville and Hermione had with the Headmaster about what they witnessed in the Forbidden Forest still rang in Harry's mind.

Dumbledore seemed to be under the impression that the monster they saw in the forest, feasting on the blood of a baby unicorn, was none other than the man who had tried to kill Harry all those years ago. The man who killed Harry's parents. The man who Harry supposedly defeated. It all seemed so...out there. So surreal.

Yet Harry knew, in his heart, that what Dumbledore had told him was the truth. What else could make Harry's scar feel as if it was being prodded with a branding iron? Who else would need unicorn blood that badly? In a warped way, it made sense.

Then there were the centaurs. From what little Harry had read of these creatures, he knew that it wasn't very often that they aided humans. Yet a whole group had saved Harry and his friends in the forest that day. He also recalled that centaurs were extremely adept at reading the stars. Firenze had noted that Mars seemed brighter recently. Why did he see the need to mention that? He would have to ask Professor Sinistra during his Astronomy lesson on the following Wednesday night about why it was important that Mars was bright.

When they reached their special 'training' room, Harry's mind seemed to empty at least slightly. Harry heard Neville groan as he sat in a school chair.

"Merlin," was all the round-faced boy said. He was extremely pale and, out of all four kids, he seemed to be the most affected by Dumbledore's words.

"That doesn't even begin to describe this situation," Draco said shakily with a shudder. "The Dar-Voldemort is back? It's so...unbelievable."

Harry sighed. "I think Dumbledore's right," he said which caused Draco to look at him. "I mean, how many other people would need to drink unicorn blood just to live?"

"B-but you killed him," Draco stated with fear swimming in his eyes.

Hermione, who had been quiet since leaving Hagrid's spoke before Harry could. "Actually, Draco. All that is known about that night is that Harry survived the Killing Curse. We don't know what finished Him off," Hermione said quietly. "Only that he couldn't kill Harry and then he vanished."

Draco looked down in resignation and Harry watched Neville slump further back into the chair he was in, looking petrified. "Don't worry Nev. He won't come to the school. You're safe here," Harry told his friend determinedly. Neville looked at Harry.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked worriedly and Harry shrugged.

"Dumbledore," he told Neville simply.

"What?" It was obvious that Neville was lost, though Harry noticed colour return to Draco's face. As much that could, that is. Once again, Hermione spoke for Harry.

"Harry's right, Neville," she said thoughtfully. "They say that Dumbledore was the only wizard Voldemort always feared." Neville's face showed the recognition of that fact. "As long as Dumbledore is around, Voldemort won't go any closer to the school. Especially given how weak he seems to be right now."

That seemed to alleviate the fears of both Neville and Draco, so the four decided to head to Gryffindor Tower to spend time with their year-mates. Harry and Draco decided to talk to Sally-Anne Perks and Alexandria Rafe, who had struck up a friendship since the Sorting. Both girls were shy, at least compared to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Also, the two girls seemed the least annoyed with Draco being a Gryffindor and Draco was grateful for that.

Harry still felt that he quite liked Sally-Anne simply because she was so quiet. Alexandria was something of a mystery to everyone. Harry more so than anyone else because she still seemed familiar to him and he couldn't place her. Harry also noticed that she seemed to not know quite how to talk to Harry, but not in the same way as the 'Boy Who Lived' fanatics. It was like she was hiding something.

Harry pondered this for a while, still attempting to maintain the conversation. After the two girls left, Harry and Draco decided to do some of their Transfiguration work. They had worked for about two hours when they heard a voice resonate throughout the castle.

"All students are required to be at the Great Hall in the next hour." The voice was that of Dumbledore's and Harry figured that he would be announcing the results of the Obstacle Course. He glanced at Draco and nodded. He then sought out Hermione and Neville who were talking to Seamus, Parvati and Lavender. Soon they were headed to the Great Hall.

The walk to the Great Hall didn't take very long, even though they had to avoid Peeves as he seemed in a slightly annoyed mood and was seemingly taking it out on all of the first years. He was mumbling something about Fred and George Weasley. They watched as Ron Weasley got hit with a pile of mud, causing his brother Percy, a Gryffindor Prefect, to berate him before cleaning Ron off.

The Great Hall was just filling up when they arrived, so Harry, Draco, Neville and Hermione found seats on either side of the Gryffindor table. Draco sat next to Harry and Hermione next to Neville. They all looked at each other nervously before turning to the Headmaster's podium where Dumbledore was happily making his way. When he stopped, Harry noticed that Dumbledore looked slightly older and saw that, despite the outward happiness, the man was troubled.

"Ah! Such a day!" Dumbledore said pleasantly, "I always like to watch my students hard at work in real-life situations and this day has truly shown me that we have some of the most talented witches and wizards in the world with us here at Hogwarts," Harry could have sworn he saw Dumbledore's blue, slightly twinkling eyes, flicker towards him and his friends. "These Obstacle Courses are truly showing the strengths of all involved, and I am sincerely glad that Professor Quirrell suggested it," Professor Quirrell seemed to shake out of his reverie at the mention of his name.

"Despite all of this, however, there are winners for today. I think, I will start this month with the first years. The first years had the distinction of doing their obstacle course within the Forbidden Forest." Murmurs broke out among all who had not completed the course in the forest as of that point, but Dumbledore continued on. "The tasks set for them were quite difficult and I am happy to say that three of the five groups got to the final obstacle with two groups completing all of the obstacles. Four of the five groups completed the mandatory task of finding a centaur. That in itself is to be applauded."

The Great Hall politely applauded, with the Professors in the lead. "Now, onto the results of the course! In fifth place, the team consisting of Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini," Harry was slightly surprised at that announcement, mainly because of Zabini, but not surprised because of the other three. "This group stumbled on the Transfiguration Obstacle." There was polite applause before Dumbledore spoke again.

"In fourth place, the team consisting of Justin Finch-Fletchley, Leanne Moon, Padma Patil and Parvati Patil." The applause for this team was decidedly louder than what the Slytherin's had garnered, though still polite and seemingly reserved. "This group faltered on the tricky Potions test." Harry saw Justin's face go slightly red, so he assumed that Justin took the wrong potion and had gotten knocked out. Harry only hoped that Justin hadn't drunk the pumpkin juice one.

"In third place, the team of Megan Jones, Wayne Hopkins, Zacharias Smith and Helen Verity." More applause for the Hufflepuffs. "They were able to make it to the Herbology task but were unsuccessful."

Harry felt himself become very nervous and worried. He even felt ashamed at that because he thought it was a very trivial thing to be nervous about, given what had occurred during the obstacle course. But he couldn't help it. He really wanted to win this.

"In second place, with a margin of only four seconds, the team of Terrence Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin and Anthony Goldstein." The Ravenclaws got more applause than the rest of the teams, but Harry didn't notice. He was in shock. How could they have won? They had met _Voldemort_ of all people in that course and still won. Harry looked to his right and saw Draco with an incredulous look on his face. Hermione and Neville wore the same looks of astonishment as well. Harry assumed the same thoughts were going through their heads, as were going through his.

"This team was able to complete all tasks necessary but narrowly missed out by mere seconds. This team is to be thoroughly congratulated," Dumbledore said beaming at the Ravenclaws, who were happily being congratulated by their fellow housemates.

"But, in first place we have the team of Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Draco Mal–" Dumbledore was cut off by the sound of the Great Halls large wooden doors being slammed open, to reveal a man.

The man looked to be in his thirties and had long blonde hair. His long face had a scowl on it as he briskly walked forward down the hall, his deep black robes billowing behind him. Harry felt a terrible vibe about this man. Harry felt Draco grab his forearm. He looked at Draco and was surprised at what he saw.

Draco's eyes were wild and unfocused, and his face looked completely worried. He was scared. The same way a child would be scared of the lightning. He looked terrified. It didn't take long for Harry to realise why. The man who had just stridden into the Great Hall was, apparently, Draco's father. And, boy, did he look angry.

As Draco's father walked past Harry, he sent a glare towards Harry and then Hermione. Harry could not discern the look he gave Draco. Harry could only assume it was a look of hatred, loathing or even disgust. The man continued to walk towards Dumbledore who looked on, a calm look on his face, though Harry could tell he was not happy in the slightest at this turn of events.

"Ah, Lucius," Dumbledore greeted the man with a smile. "How lovely to see you again. I trust you are in good health?" Lucius Malfoy looked at the Headmaster in disgust.

"Cut it old man!" He shouted, loud enough for the Hall to hear. There were audible gasps in the crowd. "I require your presence. And that of my _son_ as well." Lucius seemed to almost spit the word 'son' as if it were a vile tasting potion.

"All in good time Lucius, as for right now–" Dumbledore was cut off before he could continue.

"As for right now, Dumbledore, you will accompany Draco and I to your office, where we will have a 'discussion' about certain events," Lucius told Dumbledore coldly. To Dumbledore's credit, he kept his composure.

"I am sure I can accommodate that, Lucius. Just allow me to make an arrangement for the announcements here." Dumbledore smiled and turned to Professor McGonagall. "Minerva, do you mind finishing up here while I go to my office and have a talk with Mr Malfoy?" McGonagall nodded, sending a glare towards Lucius Malfoy, and rose while Dumbledore moved to walk towards Draco.

Draco stood, knowing what was coming. Harry noticed that the look on Draco's face had changed immensely. He now looked determined. Harry couldn't help but admire his best friend. Before Dumbledore could reach Draco, Lucius got there. Harry heard a sharp crack as Lucius hit his son across the cheek with, what seemed to be a metal cane in the shape of a snake. Draco fell to the ground as the Great Hall gasped.

Dumbledore was about to say something, but Harry had his wand trained on Lucius, his emerald green eyes blazing as they had done in the past. Lucius Malfoy laughed sarcastically.

"The _great_ Harry Potter, I presume?" Harry didn't answer and kept his wand trained on the blonde man. "You look to help Draco do you? I cannot see how. If you are anything like your father you are completely arrogant and overconfident with a wand. I guess it really showed _that_ night." Harry had heard enough.

"_Flipendo_!" He cried, taking Lucius Malfoy off-guard and sending him flying across the hall to hit the wall opposite Harry. Harry watched as Lucius got himself up quickly, pointing his wand at Harry. It looked like he hesitated slightly before casting a spell.

"_Stupefy_!" Lucius Malfoy screamed. Harry watched as a scarlet bolt shot towards him but Dumbledore swiftly moved in front of the spell and silently, as well as wandlessly, produced a shield charm which seemed to absorb the spell.

"That is ENOUGH Lucius!" Dumbledore bellowed, sounding nothing like the Headmaster Harry knew. "You will leave the school grounds at once. You have struck one of my students and attempted to harm another. You will not stay!" To say Dumbledore was angry was an understatement.

Lucius Malfoy looked livid. Quickly and angrily he brushed off his robes before looking at Draco, who was standing, a red mark on his face, where he would surely bruise if not seen to by Madam Pomfrey promptly. "You have until Friday night two weeks from now, Draco! If you have not abandoned your so-called 'friends' by then, I will see to it you are disinherited and removed from the Malfoy family line! Mark my words _son_; it _will_ happen if you do not obey!" Lucius shouted, sounding, and looking for that matter, much like a madman.

"Oh, and Lucius," Dumbledore began, sounding a lot calmer than he had beforehand. "I think it might be prudent if you resigned from the Hogwarts Board of Governors. I think that once word gets out that you attacked my students, you will be forced to do so anyway. I imagine you would like to keep what dignity you have left."

Lucius went a deep red and shouted, "Dobby!" to which a small creature appeared. It had large, round eyes and large floppy ears. It would have to have been no taller than three feet tall and seemed to be wearing a pillowcase. It actually looked rather frightened.

"What can Dobby be doing for Master?" The small creature asked in a high-pitched voice which was slightly quivering in fear.

"Take me home!" Lucius shouted.

"As Master wishes," the creature said sadly, looking around at the students wistfully before grasping Lucius hand and disappearing with a slight pop. Harry blinked. Dumbledore turned to Harry, Draco, Neville and Hermione.

"I think it might be wise for you four to accompany me to my office. We have a few things to discuss," Dumbledore's voice was extremely calm which made Harry worried for some reason. He looked to Hermione and saw that she was extremely pale. Harry wondered what had caused that. _Was it Draco getting hit or my outburst?_ Harry mused silently. Neville also looked shocked. All four simply got up and left the silent Hall quietly, heading to Dumbledore's office for the third time in as many months. Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw Ron looking at them with an odd look on his face.

There was complete silence as the four walked with Dumbledore to his office. In reality the trip was a rather short one but it felt much longer. Hermione and Neville had calmed down but Draco seemed to be shaking slightly. Harry was worried about Draco. This was what Draco had feared since being Sorted into Gryffindor, and now he had to actually face it. Harry hoped that he knew that he wouldn't be facing it alone.

As they reached the gargoyles, Dumbledore broke the silence by announcing a new password, "Snickers," the gargoyles parted and the stairway showed itself. They all made their way into Dumbledore's office and sat on chairs conjured by the Headmaster while Dumbledore sat in his large ornate one behind his desk. Fawkes flew down and perched himself on Dumbledore's shoulder. Dumbledore sighed and looked to Draco, the twinkle absent from his eyes.

"Draco, would you like me to heal that mark so it doesn't bruise?" Dumbledore asked kindly. When Draco nodded, Dumbledore waved his wand past Draco's face, silently casting a healing charm. Instantly the red mark on Draco's face disappeared. Draco touched where the mark was in amazement before looking sadly into Dumbledore's eyes.

"What do I do now?" He asked quietly, sounding like a lost child. Harry realised that he was, in fact, just that.

"Well, Draco," Dumbledore began, "that depends on what you _want_ to do." At Draco's perplexed look, Dumbledore continued. "The way I see it, you have two logical choices. Choice number one is to do as Lucius says. Rid yourself of your friends and, in return, you have your family," Draco began to protest loudly, but Dumbledore simply raised his hand to silence him. "Or choice number two is you continue your friendship with Harry, Hermione and Neville and lose your family. To know what you want to do, you must look deep inside yourself and choose wisely. I cannot help you make that decision. But I can help you with any repercussions that may occur because of the decision."

The room fell silent, and stayed so for five minutes. During that time, Harry exchanged glances with Neville and Hermione, both of whom gave looks that showed that they would support Draco in _any_ choice he made. In reality, if Harry had the same choice as Draco, he too wouldn't know what to do. Sure, Draco's family was not perfect, not by a long shot, but they were still his family. Harry selfishly hoped that Draco would choose him, Hermione and Neville. Harry knew it was selfish but he couldn't help it.

For the most part of the five minutes, Draco had his head in his hands. Harry could not even imagine what was going through his head. Harry just watched him, hoping to catch any sign that Draco would make the choice one way or another. After what felt like hours, Draco lifted his head and Harry noticed the tear marks on his cheeks.

"I need more time," Draco said hoarsely. Dumbledore nodded and was about to talk when Harry spoke up.

"Take all the time you need, Draco," Harry said looking his best friend in the eye. "Whatever your decision, I will support you all the way."

"So will I," Hermione said quietly.

"Me too," Neville said fiercely. Dumbledore beamed.

"Yes, Draco. Take all the time you need. You will, I'm sure, make the right decision," Dumbledore then turned to Harry, his eyes twinkling slightly. "Now, Harry. I cannot have you attacking visitors to the school. Five points will be deducted from Gryffindor for doing so."

Harry fell silent, knowing that he deserved it for losing his temper. Dumbledore looked at Harry slyly. "Of course, I have to reward you for helping a fellow student out of what could have potentially been a dangerous situation. Ten points will be awarded to Gryffindor for saving Draco Malfoy."

Harry almost laughed out loud at Dumbledore's sheer audacity. Evidently, Dumbledore enjoyed what had happened to Lucius. Harry knew that Hermione would not be happy, but he didn't really care all that much. Harry looked at Draco who had actually smiled at what Dumbledore had done.

"Before you go, Harry, I need to talk to you and Mr Longbottom," Dumbledore said as the first years were about to leave. Harry and Neville shared a glance and nodded. Hermione and Draco decided to leave to head to Gryffindor Tower.

"Yes, sir?" Neville asked shyly.

"Neville, may I call you that?" Neville nodded slowly and unsurely. "Are you aware of what has happened between Draco, Hermione and Harry?"

"Yes, sir. Harry told me the other day," he replied cautiously.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said happily, "You are also aware of your part as well?" Neville nodded. "Do you know what needs to be done?"

"We need to share a spell don't we, sir?" Neville asked, sounding slightly worried.

"That is correct, Neville," Dumbledore reached under his desk and pulled out a small book. Harry saw that the title was _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. Harry made a note to read that book. "All you need to do is both cast _Wingardium Leviosa_ on this book and that should tell us if you are truly involved in this 'ritual'." Harry glanced at Neville.

"It'll be fine Nev," he said, hoping it would calm the boy a bit. Neville nodded and pulled out his wand. Harry reached into his pouch to get his. "On three Nev. One…Two…Three."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," both boys said at the same time. Just as he had felt during the first Obstacle Course, Harry felt extra emotions within him. He felt a sense of anxiety and worry as well as his own feelings of calm. He looked at Neville who looked decidedly calmer. Harry supposed that was his emotions doing that.

Both boys let the spell off and both sighed. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at them. "Well?"

"It worked," Harry said. "It was the same as during the first Course."

"I've never felt anything like that," Neville said in awe of what he had just experienced. "It was like I had two sets of feelings."

Dumbledore smiled. After a little while of discussing what would happen eventually with Neville they were dismissed and went looking for Hermione and Draco.

Draco was very withdrawn and quiet over the course of the next twelve days. Harry realised that he needed to be alone in order to make his decision. Hermione, on the other hand, seemed to keep trying to get him to join in with whatever they were doing. Every time, Draco politely refused but Harry made sure to talk to Hermione and tell her that he just needed time. He didn't need to be hounded by anyone about anything at that point. Even though he knew all of this, Harry still felt the selfish urge to want to keep his friend around.

Whenever Harry was in the Gryffindor Common Room at the same time as Draco, he would occasionally look over at his friend and watch him. Every so often, Draco would touch the spot on his face where his father had hit him with the walking stick. It was blatantly obvious that Draco was having an immensely difficult time deciding what he should do.

The rumours around the school weren't helping matters either. Harry had heard some pretty nonsense ones in those twelve days. One started in Gryffindor that Draco was a Slytherin spy. Another stated that Draco was branded with the Dark Mark, the mark of the Death Eaters worn on a person's inner left forearm, at birth. Actually, the only time Draco had talked to Harry for more than five minutes during the twelve days was to make sure that Harry didn't really believe the rumors. Of course, Harry told him that he didn't believe them. Draco, however, felt compelled to show Harry his left forearm which bore no such mark. Harry really hoped that he would not be the target of rumors such as those.

The Friday that Draco needed to make his decision, the last class of the day was Potions with Professor Snape. Harry was still having major problems with Snape, who seemed to detest him. Because of Snape's apparent hatred of Harry in particular, Neville, Draco and Hermione seemed to take a lot of anger from him as well. More so than any of the other Gryffindors and definitely more so than any of the Slytherins. It was arguable that Neville deserved at least a little bit of what he got because he was abysmal at Potions whenever Snape was around. But Hermione and Draco did not deserve any of what Snape was dishing out to them. In fact, they were the two best in the class. Not that Snape would _ever_ tell anyone that.

"Malfoy!" Snape shouted at Draco, who seemed to be not paying as much attention as he should have been. "What is that? Blue? Can you not read instructions? They clearly state to add the nettle _before_ you add the vinegar. That's it! Zero for this task. And five points from Gryffindor for endangering us all." With that, Snape silently made the potion disappear much to Draco's dismay. The Slytherins sniggered while Harry felt the anger within him boil to the surface.

"Excuse me, _Professor_, but that wasn't fair. Draco–" Harry started before being cut off by a sneering Snape.

"Should keep his personal life _out_ of the Potions classroom." The Slytherins laughed as Snape continued. "Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn. And another five for disrespect."

Harry opened his mouth to say something else but Hermione, who was next to him, put her hand on his arm to silence him. Harry still wanted to yell at the Potions Master but he had calmed down enough to realise that it wouldn't do any good. Harry thought he saw Draco smile at him, but he could have been mistaken. Draco hadn't smiled for days.

After Harry successfully brewed the sleeping draught, he, Hermione and Neville left for their classroom together. Hermione wanted to ask Draco to come but Harry told her that he needed time to be alone. When they reached their classroom, they decided to work on Defence Against the Dark Arts. After Lucius Malfoy's display in the Great Hall, Professor Quirrell decided that it was time for the first years to learn the stunning spell, which they would normally learn late in their fourth year.

That concept baffled Harry. If first years _could_ do these spells, which Professor Quirrell was proving they could, why were the courses set up in such a way? Harry was also more than a little concerned about what they would learn when it came to their actual fourth year, or even their seventh year if they were learning these things now.

After casting the stunning spell on both Neville and Hermione and reviving them, Harry got to work helping both of them with the pronunciation and wand movement necessary. Surprising both Harry and Hermione, Neville was the first of the two to actually get it, stunning Harry. Luckily for Harry, Hermione knew how to revive him. While congratulating Neville, Harry heard the door to the classroom open. Harry quickly turned around to see that Draco had entered the room.

"Can we talk?" Draco asked quietly. His face remained impassive as he received three nods. All four took a seat in four chairs arranged in a circle in the centre of the room. Harry realised that he was feeling nervous. _This talk could mean I can't be friends with Draco anymore_, Harry thought worriedly. He didn't like to think about that prospect, though he silently vowed to support Draco either way.

It was a long minute of silence and exchanged glances between Harry, Hermione and Neville, who were all looking slightly concerned. Finally Draco sighed.

"You three have been so great to me these last few months. More so than I think I actually deserve," Draco said sadly. "I cannot begin to express my thanks to each of you. Before July 31st I had no true friends. I was lonely and my parents had corrupted me," He turned to face Harry. "Harry. I think you know how much that day meant to me. I know it meant the same to you."

Draco turned back to the group again. "Hermione. Neville. I may not have liked you at first." Hermione huffed indignantly which caused everyone, even Draco to smile. "But I now know that I was stupid to be that way. All three of you have made Hogwarts bearable for me these last few months.

"That leads me to my decision. I'm sure you know how hard this has been for me. It's not right to have to choose between family and friends. It hasn't been an easy decision but," Draco breathed in, preparing himself for what he was about to say. Harry didn't notice, but he was also holding his breath along with Hermione and Neville. "I don't want to go back to him." The group all collectively sighed as one. And a smile lit up Harry's face as Draco continued.

"I want to be around people who are actually nice and who I actually care about. My father is far from nice and I know I don't care about him anymore," Draco looked to have a mixture of sadness and relief on his face as he spoke. "Whenever I thought of my family, I thought of mother. I may want to get away from father, but I never wanted to leave mother behind. Sadly, she can't make staying with my family worthwhile."

Hermione left her seat and hugged Draco who, Harry noticed, still wasn't used to the feeling yet. She whispered something in Draco's ear which made him smile appreciatively at her.

"Well, Draco," Harry started, feeling like he should say something. "It's great that you've chosen us. But what happens now?" Draco shrugged.

"I get disowned," he said offhandedly.

"But what does that mean exactly?" Harry asked. Draco was about to talk when Neville spoke up.

"Gran told me about being disowned once, after quite a large Wizengamot session," Neville looked thoughtful. "She told me that the terms of being disowned comes down to the Head of the House, in this case, Lucius Malfoy. He can set the terms to suit whatever he wants. I would imagine, after seeing him two weeks ago, the terms will be rather harsh." Draco nodded to show that Neville was right.

"They will be. I'm an only child so I am the rightful heir to House Malfoy. That means, basically, that when father dies, I take over the Head of House Malfoy position," Draco said. "That includes taking control of everything the Malfoy family owns. You see, that is the problem my father faces right now. He has to 'properly' disown me in order for me not to get any of that. He will likely not take any chances. I know I will be disinherited, that much is absolutely certain. But in order for me to not have any say in the Malfoy family, he also has to strip me of the family name."

Harry was slightly shocked. Hermione looked outraged but Neville looked surprisingly calm. Apparently this was normal in the wizarding world.

"So you wouldn't have a last name? You would just be Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Draco replied somewhat sadly. "But that does not stop me from having a last name. If someone adopts me I can take theirs, or I can be inducted into another family, so long as they are a 'Noble and Most Ancient House'. Honestly, adoption seems most likely."

"How on Earth do you know all of this?" Hermione asked, obviously astounded. Draco shrugged again.

"I was taught things like this from a very young age. I actually think mother and father taught me this in particular to scare me into not doing anything against the family." He grinned evilly. "Guess that didn't work, huh?"

"Guess not," Harry agreed, grinning. There was still something bothering him. "But what will you do? Where will you go?" Draco frowned.

"I'm sure there is someone from mother's side of the family who would take me in. The Blacks have a long history of disowning people they don't particularly like. I think I remember hearing that mother had a sister who was disowned for marrying a Muggle-born." Hermione huffed indignantly, but Draco ignored her and pressed on. "Andromeda I think her name was. She might help me."

"Trust me, Draco. If I thought I could help you I would, but I highly doubt that the Dursleys would be prepared to take in _another_ freak," Harry smiled sadly, remembering his first ever name.

"Gran might help," Neville said thoughtfully. "Though she is getting on a bit and might not want to do as much."

"My parents might be Muggles but I may be able to help if all else fails," Hermione said brightly. "My parents are really nice and I'm sure they wouldn't leave a boy on the streets."

Draco smiled at his friends. "Thanks for offering, guys. I'll need all the help I can get."

"Well, maybe you should start with Dumbledore," Harry said. "He offered his help."

"You're right. Will you all come to see him with me tomorrow morning?"

They all nodded and soon decided that they needed to get Draco up to speed on what they had practiced, ready for the Obstacle Course in only two days. Luckily, Draco was a model student and picked everything up pretty fast, as he was doing it all well enough in class anyway. Despite this they all felt a lot less confident going into the next course, as they had less time to practice as a group.

That night, Harry had a strange dream. Stranger still, was that he remembered it all the next morning.

_Harry did not recognise where he was at all. He was in quite a large, dark bedroom. Along the back wall Harry saw a large Queen sized bed which seemed to have stacks of pillows on it. In fact, it looked very comfy. Looking around the room, Harry noticed all manner of objects on the dressers and tables. They all looked strange and he dared not touch them._

_He walked towards the large bed, preparing to plop down on it and simply enjoy it when he heard a door open behind him. A man with scruffy black hair and golden round-rimmed glasses stood rigidly at the door._

"_Come, Harry," James Potter said roughly. "Your presence is required downstairs. Your friends will be arriving soon."_

_Harry was startled at his father's tone but followed him down to the living area where he saw a woman sitting in an ornate lounge chair. She had long red hair and beautiful green eyes, though they seemed slightly haunted. Harry recognised her as his mother straight away._

_Before he could say anything, a fireplace flared up not once or twice, but three times. Out walked Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson, all smiling. Harry felt sick to his stomach. _These are his friends? _Harry thought before realising something. _This is Draco's dream!

"_Come, Harry," Pansy Parkinson said. "We are going to go to the Muggle park today." The smile on her face was pure evil. Harry gulped._

"_We are?" He asked with a strangled tone._

"_Yes. Now let's go." This time it was Theodore Nott who spoke with his slightly American accent. With that statement, Harry was lead by the hand out of the house by Pansy Parkinson._

_Within mere seconds they seemed to be at a Muggle park. Harry recognised all of the objects from his time spent at the park near Mrs Figg's house when he was younger. Harry saw a small group of children, about nine years of age, playing a game of what looked like tag._

_Harry noticed the mischievous grins on the faces of Parkinson, Zabini and Nott and soon became wary of what was going to happen. The three walked towards the kids playing. Harry grudgingly followed them, hoping they wouldn't do what he thought that they would._

_Zabini was in the lead and met the Muggle kids first. He picked out the smallest one and punched him in the stomach, forcing him to the ground. Nott and Parkinson simply laughed. Harry wanted to go and help but he felt like he was stuck in the spot he was in._

_Nott chased another, tackling him to the ground and began to pummel into him while Parkinson started kicking at the one Zabini had laid out. Harry could only watch on and felt furious and helpless._

"_Come on Harry!" Shouted Zabini in between laughs. "I'll get one for you!" He chased after a young boy and caught him, bringing him to face Harry._

"_Go on, Harry!" Parkinson cried. "Hit him! He deserves it!"_

_Harry wouldn't budge so Nott said, "Don't worry Harry. You won't get in trouble. They're only Muggles."_

_Then all three laughed._

That was it for that dream as Harry woke with a start. It was definitely not as bad as when he awoke from one of his own dreams. Harry rolled over in bed to face where Draco was sleeping and saw that he was, indeed, fast asleep. Harry noticed that the sun was rising, so he knew that he would not get back to sleep. As Harry got up he noticed that Neville was sleeping fitfully. _I hope that isn't what I think it is_, Harry thought sadly as he grabbed some clothes and went for a shower. When he returned, Neville was nowhere to be found, though no one else was up.

Harry made his way down to the common room where he was not surprised to find Neville staring into the fire. It was then that Harry noticed just how cold it had become at Hogwarts. Neville was not even blinking as he looked into the rising flames. To his credit, he seemed reasonably composed. Harry plopped on the louge chair closest to Neville and Neville jumped slightly.

"Hey Nev. You okay?"

"Oh. Hi, Harry…" Neville paused and Harry knew instantly that Neville had had the dream but Harry let Neville go. "I, um...I think I had the dream," Neville's voice sounded strained and slightly frightened. Harry nodded.

"Well. We knew it'd happen. Who was it for you?" Harry knew this was a personal question but he didn't give it much thought when he asked it. Neville hesitated a minute before saying.

"It was my dad," he replied quietly and sadly. There was silence for a minute before Harry spoke up.

"You don't talk much about your parents, Nev. Why's that?" Harry knew instantly that he had touched a nerve as he watched Neville's eyes turn downwards.

"Oh...Um...I don't, really want to talk to anyone about it yet. You don't mind do you?" Neville sounded worried as he spoke quickly.

"No, Nev. Not at all," Harry said kindly. "Take your time. I'm sure you'll tell me when you feel up to it."

Neville nodded and they sat, talking about the Potions essay they had due for about half an hour before Draco and Hermione made their way down stairs. By this point, Harry had forgotten all about the dream he had. The four didn't waste any time before heading to Dumbledore's office. As they left the portrait hole, Harry felt a strange sense of dread, but passed it off as hunger and moved forward. Not long into their trip they passed by some stairs leading downwards when Harry heard a voice behind them.

"Malfoy!" Shouted the deeper than usual voice which made Harry cringe slightly. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Draco turned around to see Zabini, Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle walking towards them, all with ugly grins on their faces. Harry discreetly put his hand in his pouch and grabbed his wand, hoping the others were doing the same thing. "Malfoy! We have a message from your 'father'."

"_Expelliarmus_!" Shouted five voices in unison. Parkinson had shot hers at Hermione, Zabini went for Neville, Nott went for Draco and both Crabbeand Goyle shot theirs at Harry.

"_Protego_!" Harry and his friends all cried at once, creating a shield in front of each of them. To Harry's surprise, his shield held up against both Crabbe and Goyle's disarming charms. Harry pointed his wand at Crabbe first, who was looking bewildered. "_Expelliarmus_!" the scarlet light hit Crabbe in his large chest and he flew backwards, his wand flying from his hand. Harry couldn't quite catch it so he left it, instead focusing on Goyle who was watching Crabbe fly backwards. "_Stupefy_!"

Goyle slumped to the ground, unconscious. Harry whirled around, wand in hand to see how everyone else was faring. Hermione was battling Parkinson well enough but Neville seemed to be having trouble with Zabini. Every disarming charm Neville sent, Zabini blocked. Harry looked to Draco who was seemingly matched by Nott.

Harry turned back to where Neville and Zabini stood, casting spells at each other and pointed his wand at a focused, yet cocky Blaise Zabini. "_Stupefy_!" Harry yelled, sending a bright red bolt at Zabini who slumped to the ground. Neville looked gratefully at Harry before they both heard Nott shout, "_Expelliarmus_!" and heard the clatter of a wand hit the ground.

Neville reacted quickly and pointed his wand at Nott's back. "_Expelliarmus_!" he yelled. Soon after there was the clatter of a wand hitting the floor once more. Theodore Nott was outraged.

Before Harry or Neville could do anything, Nott dashed towards and unarmed Draco. It was at that point that Harry noticed that Draco was fighting with his back to the stairs going downwards. Harry shouted, "_Stupefy_!" at the moving form of Nott but the spell missed and hit the wall.

Harry and Neville could only watch as Theodore Nott rammed Draco with his shoulder, causing their friend to lose his footing and fall backwards, down the flight of stairs. Harry heard a loud, distinct crack as Theodore Nott turned, picked up his wand and fled the scene.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**Ooh! Cliffhanger!**

**I don't know why but this chapter was difficult to write in parts. I think it might have been because I changed some things as I was writing. For one thing, Lucius was not originally scheduled to show up at the school but I liked how that turned out. Also, I wasn't going to have them learn the stunning spell but I figured they would eventually in this story so I made them learn it here.**

**I get the feeling that I may have put too much into this chapter. I probably should have lengthened some scenes and split it into two. Oh well. **

**The fight scene at the end was something I have had in my head for a while, but I had to alter it slightly because Hermione and Neville were there. Originally it was going to be just Harry, Draco, Zabini and Nott. Nott pushing Draco down the stairs was always going to happen though. That scene is one of about ten particular scenes I have in mind for my series.**

**Also, I thought I would mention that, in my fic at least, Snape is **_**not**_** Draco's godfather. I have other plans for that, so Snape can't be.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

_**WolfsTrinity-TSO**_** - Thanks again for a long review. I think I understand the problem now. I will try to fix that sort of thing in the future. I am a little bit apprehensive about the Draco in this chapter. I think I captured the way someone would react to that sort of situation well, but I can't help but think it was a bit much.  
>I hope to not have as many inconsistencies any more, but if you see any, feel free to point them out.<strong>

_**Akan Tsubasa**_** - Well, thanks a lot! I really enjoy writing this fic and I do have a lot of great ideas for the last six years as well as the end of this one. I hope I don't disappoint.**

_**LilDevyl**_** - I can't tell you who he's possessing otherwise it will ruin the story. (That and I don't know for sure yet. I have like three names I'm floating around).  
>I've thought about it and I see Ron acting this way, at least towards Harry, because of a few reasons. In canon, Ron was always the jealous type, even when it was only the trio, right? But there, he was Harry's very first friend, and really only friend for two months. In my story, Harry was friends with one of Ron's family enemies before Ron. And then, Harry became friends with Hermione earlier as well, leaving Ron behind a bit. Combine that with his self-esteem issues caused by his own family, I think I can see where Ron is coming from. I don't recall in canon Ron ever writing home either, so I think his relationship with Ginny would have been strained. Wow. That was a lot. I think too much. Well, there's your update. Hope you liked it.<strong>

_**Lilyrocks1234**_** - Thanks for the kind words! As for Ron, see the above reply. I think I summed it up well there. I can't tell you how Ginny and Harry end up. They could end up together but they might not. You'll just have to wait and see. Ah how I love being cryptic.**

**I don't know when Chapter 16 will be up, and I don't, as of yet, have a title for it. It will encompass Christmas though and there will be a character introduced. Well...maybe more than one, though I'm not sure about the second one. And, yes, that does mean they miss the third Obstacle Course. It was only the Great Hall one, so I didn't have many good ideas.**

**Well, that's it for me. I think I might cut down on the Authors Notes. I wrote a lot.**

**OH! I HAVE CROSSED THE 100,000 WORD MARK! YAY!**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to Review!**

**Beletrium**


	19. Chapter 16: The Pensieve & The Ministry

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16: The Pensieve and The Ministry<strong>_

Harry felt sick as he watched Theodore Nott run away from the stairs and out of sight, Pansy Parkinson did very much the same thing, leaving Hermione on her knees on the stone floor of the corridor. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Crabbe stand, pick up his wand and flee in the opposite direction, leaving Harry, Hermione and Neville with the unconscious forms of Blaise Zabini and Goyle. For what seemed like minutes, but in reality was mere seconds, Harry and Neville stood staring at the stairs Draco had just been pushed down, no knowing what to do.

Harry looked to Hermione, who he saw was on the ground, her wand lying in front of her, crying slightly. Harry had to see what had happened to Draco on the fall down the stairs, so he edged closer to the stairs. He didn't really want to see it, but he had to. When he got there and looked down he felt sick at what he saw. There was a slight pool of blood forming around Draco's head and one of his arms seemed bent out of shape. Harry went to go down the stairs when he heard quick footsteps behind him.

"POTTER!" Shouted an all too familiar voice, "What is the meaning of this?" Snape seemed to almost be screeching. It was obvious he had only seen the unconscious forms of Zabini and Goyle. Harry opened his mouth to answer but found that he couldn't bering himself to do so. He just closed his mouth and his eyes as tears leaked out.

"Answer me Potter!" Snape yelled, walking to where Harry was standing, "Five points from Gryffindor. Five more will be taken for every ten seconds you do not answer me!"

Harry still couldn't answer. Obviously neither could Neville or Hermione as neither had spoken. Harry simply pointed down the stairs and hoped Snape would get the point. Harry kept his eyes closed, tears running down his face, the whole time. Harry heard Snape pull in a breath quickly and dash down the stairs. Obviously he had seen Draco.

Harry opened his eyes slightly to see what Snape was doing to Draco. He had a vial of some potion or other and was dripping it on Draco's head wound, which sizzled then cleared up fairly quickly. He then cast what Harry noticed was the _petrificus totalus_ spell to keep Draco from moving and levitated him up and out of sight. Harry figured Snape would take him to Madam Pomfrey. In a way that thought made Harry feel slightly better but even though that was the case, he had never felt worse in his life.

Nott pushing Draco seemed to be playing over and over in his mind in slow motion, like a live action replay on a muggle television sports show. Harry couldn't rid himself of the images. He walked over to where Hermione was still on her knees crying and helped her up, picking up her wand in the process.

As he did, he heard more footsteps behind him and an audible gasp. It was a woman this time. Harry slowly turned around, the tears had finally stopped by that point, to see his Head of House looking at the scene around her. Harry watched her eyes flicker from Zabini to Goyle to Neville to Harry and Hermione. She looked extremely livid and obviously hadn't noticed the tears shed by all three of her Gryffindors.

"E-explain yourselves!" She said quietly but firmly, "All of you!"

Harry watched Hermione open her mouth but she closed it again. Neville was looking at his feet so it fell on Harry to tell the Gryffindor Head what had happened.

"W-we were walking to Professor Dumbledore's office to…to discuss Draco's choice," Harry said, his voice quavering. Professor McGonagall obviously noticed the looks on her three Gryffindors as she seemed to pale slightly, "We got this far when they came from behind us. Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson that is. They said they had a message from Draco's father and shot disarming charms at us, which we all blocked. I then took on Crabbe and Goyle, disarming Crabbe who flew in that direction," Harry said pointing to the end of the corridor, "He left a few moments ago. I stunned Goyle and went to help Draco, Neville and Hermione. Neville was having the most trouble with Zabini so I stunned him.

"Neville and I then heard Nott disarm Draco, so Neville disarmed Nott. Nott got really angry and ran at Draco, who had his back to the stairs there," Harry pointed shakily towards the stairs as McGonagall paled further and leant against a wall. He really didn't want to talk about what happened afterwards but felt that he should, "Nott charged at him and pushed him down the…down the stairs. I heard a…a crack and then Nott grabbed his wand and ran with Parkinson.

"When they left, we had no idea what to do, so I walked to the stairs. Draco was at the bottom in a pool of his own blood," Hermione was sobbing into Harry's shoulder once again and Harry was crying as well. So was Neville, "I…I just st-stood there. I didn't know w-what to do…And then Professor Snape turned up and started yelling at us. I pointed to Draco and he quickly took him away, I think to the hospital wing."

Professor McGonagall said nothing for a minute before she finally spoke up. "We need to see the Headmaster immediately," She said quickly and quietly. She turned to Zabini and Goyle, "_Enervate_," She said quietly as she pointed her wand at Zabini, whose eyes slowly fluttered open. For a second he looked confused before he quickly shot up and pointed his wand at Harry.

"Enough, Mr. Zabini!" McGonagall shouted, "You will give me your wand immediately," Zabini looked at her incredulously but handed his wand over before McGonagall pointed her wand at Goyle and said, "_Enervate_," Goyle was a lot slower on the uptake so McGonagall simply took his wand while he was still confused, "All five of you will accompany me to Professor Dumbledore immediately."

Zabini and Goyle grumbled and frowned. Harry felt the urge to hex the both of them into oblivion, and he had to tell himself that it was Nott who pushed Draco. The others were only there to scare them. At least, Harry hoped that was the case. When they reached the gargoyles, which were not far away, Professor McGonagall whispered the password so as to not alert the Slytherins.

As they ascended the staircase, Harry's thoughts wandered to Draco. He hoped that he was alright. It was quite a bad fall, if the blood was any indication. _Eugh, the blood_, Harry thought in disgust. He was never able to see anyone else's blood other than his own without feeling squeamish. That had always been the case. Harry was really loathing Theodore Nott at that point and sincerely hoped he got expelled for what he did.

They reached the top and Harry heard Dumbledore say, "Come in," and so they entered the Headmaster's office. It was as interesting as it ever was but Harry's mind was elsewhere. Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock when he saw the group that was entering the room.

"Minerva?" Dumbledore said, "Is something the matter?"

McGonagall's lips formed a thin white line as she answered him. "I should think so Albus. This lot," she shot a thumb over her shoulder to indicate all of the first years. Harry looked at his old, worn shoes, "Were fighting in the corridor. According to Potter a group of Slytherin first years attacked them. Potter disarmed Vincent Crabbe and stunned both Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle. Theodore Nott then disarmed Draco Malfoy. Neville Longbottom disarmed Nott and Nott proceeded to puch Malfoy down a flight of stairs. Severus has taken him to the Hospital Wing."

Dumbledore's eyes showed no trace of a twinkle as he nodded then looked at Harry. "Harry, I need you to do something for me," he said as he picked up a rather large, dish-like object with carvings around the edge and sat it on the table. Hermione, Blaise and Neville gasped.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione began sounding astonished, "Is that a Pensieve? They're very rare aren't they?"

Dumbledore smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Yes, Miss Granger. It is a Pensieve. And they are indeed very rare," To Harry and Goyle who had no idea what a Pensieve was, he added, "A Pensieve is used to view memories in more detail than we can in our own heads. I use mine fairly often."

Harry looked astounded. "So you can watch anything you have seen?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Others can also view another person's memories as well. That is what makes a Pensieve truly unique."

Harry nodded. "What is it you would like me to do, sir?" Harry asked curiously.

"I want you to place your wand to your temple, like so," Dumbledore demonstrated for Harry and Harry did the same, "Very good. Now I want you to focus on your little...misunderstanding in the corridor," McGonagall snorted, obviously amused that Dumbledore could make it sound at least less sinister, "I want you to focus on pulling the memory out of your head. You have to want to physically remove the memory. When you do so, you will find your own thoughts on the subject quite hazy as you are not proficient at removing your memories as of yet."

Harry nodded and focused hard on what had just occurred. He made sure to envision himself pulling the memory out of his head. To his surprise, he saw his wand had a silvery thread on the end which Dumbledore put into a flask, and then the Pensieve. "I will now watch the memory on my own. I won't be long," And then he ducked his head into the thin layer of liquid in the Pensieve and then it looked as if he was sucked into the thing itself.

The room was silent, except for the odd whirring of one of Dumbledore's strange contraptions, for a good five minutes before Dumbledore came hurtling back out of the dish with a sombre look on his face. He then placed his wand in the liquid and extracted Harry's memory and thrust the thread towards Harry swiftly. As the thread hit Harry's head he felt the full memory return in full force. Dumbledore then put his own wand to his temple, extracted a memory and placed it directly in the Pensieve before turning to McGonagall. "I have placed my memory of Harry's memory in the Pensieve. I will accompany Mr. Zabini and Mr. Goyle to the Slytherin Common room. Harry, Neville and Hermione will accompany me," Dumbledore said in a voice barely above a whisper. Harry figured that they were going so that Dumbledore could take them to the Hospital Wing to see Draco. McGonagall nodded and looked to the Pensieve as Dumbledore led the five first years from his office without a word, his face impassive and his eyes stagnant.

Before that day, Harry did not even know where the Slytherin Common Room was, though he did work out that it was somewhere in the dungeons. That much was almost assured given the nature of a lot of the Slytherins. Of course, there were the good Slytherins but they were well and truly outweighed by the likes of Theodore Nott. The mere thought of Nott sent a shiver down Harry's spine. How could someone knowingly do that to another human being?

After Dumbledore dropped Zabini and Goyle off at their common room, he turned swiftly and walked away, once again, not saying a word. Harry, Neville and Hermione mutely followed him, hoping that Draco was okay. In a small way they resented the Headmaster for taking them on the little detour to the Slytherin Common Room but knew why it was necessary.

As they exited the dungeons and were able to see daylight once more, Dumbledore began to walk in the wrong direction to take them to the Hospital Wing. Harry looked up at the emotionless face of his Headmaster. "Uh...sir. This is the wrong way. The Hospital Wing is that way," Harry pointed down a corridor to his left. Dumbledore kept walking.

"I cannot let you go to the Hospital Wing today, Harry," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Why not?" Hermione demanded.

"Madam Pomfrey needs to give Draco her undivided attention," Dumbledore said, finally stopping his movement and facing Hermione, "Based on his injuries, Draco will need very close medical attention and may even need to be moved to St. Mungo's if Poppy is not successful in healing him."

"When can we see him then?" Neville asked.

Dumbledore sighed sadly. "Alas, I cannot say. The severity of his injuries is unknown to me. I would hazard to guess, however, that you may not be able to see him for at least today, possibly all of tomorrow as well."

They all started walking in silence, the only sound being their own footsteps and the conversations of some passersby. Harry, wanting to change the topic, asked, "What about the Obstacle Course tomorrow?"

Dumbledore sighed again. "I am afraid that you will have to pull out of tomorrow's Course," Dumbledore said quietly. Harry felt slightly unhappy at the news but realised that Draco was far more important than some school game.

"I thought that, sir," Harry said, his voice not betraying his slight disappointment. Dumbledore walked the trio back to the Gryffindor Common Room and told them that the moment they had any word about Draco, he would let them know in any way possible. He also made all three promise to not sneak into the Hospital Wing to visit him. It hurt Harry, Neville and Hermione to, but they agreed.

Harry decided that his Saturday would be better spent reading then brooding over what had happened, so he picked up his copy of 'Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes' and started reading about a charm that he would like to put on his pouch. He spent the day reading his book sitting near Hermione and Neville who were reading books of their own.

By Monday, word had gotten around about what had happened to Draco. It was one of the rumours that was actually less wild then what had actually happened. As well as what happened to Draco, Harry taking on, and defeating, three Slytherins, two of them at once, had also gotten around the school. Harry was being congratulated for doing that by people he had never met before, and he probably should have felt proud, but all he thought about was what Draco had been through that morning.

Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe and Parkinson all got twenty points taken from Slytherin each and also received detention with Filch. Nott, on the other hand, had fifty points deducted and gotten a month's worth of detention with various teachers, a different one every night. Dumbledore had informed Harry that he could not expel Theodore Nott because the only real evidence was the memory, and he was not allowed to use pensieve memories to expel a student as they are able to be altered among other reasons including something called Polyjuice Potion. Harry had understood and felt that the punishment Nott was given was enough.

It wasn't until Tuesday that they were told that they could see Draco. The trio were struggling to keep awake during a particularly boring lecture about the some Goblin rebellion or other in History of Magic. Professor Binns was far and away the least interesting teacher in the whole school, being a ghost. Rumour had it that Binns had fallen asleep in his office and died, but kept going to class anyway. Harry wondered if he had always been as boring as he was as a ghost. Binns' classes were very much the same every single lesson, but on that Tuesday, Dumbledore interrupted him. A rap on his door caused Binns to jump.

"Come in," Binns said, worriedly. Dumbledore emerged from outside the door and Harry had to chuckle as he simply poked his head in. He was the Headmaster of the school and yet he still knocked politely. And then his eyes turned to where Harry, Hermione and Neville were seated, with a twinkle. Neville was actually asleep so Harry nudged him awake.

"Professor Binns," Dumbledore began, looking towards the ghost, "If you do not mind, I require the presence of Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom and Miss Granger for the rest of your lesson."

"Of course not, Headmaster," Binns turned to the students, "Polker, Gardner and Lewell-Bottle, you may leave with the Headmaster."

Harry, Neville and Hermione very quickly packed up their stuff and flew out of the room, among whispers from the rest of the class. When they had reached the corridor, they found Dumbledore admiring one of the paintings. Harry's heart was pounding.

"Sir? Is Draco alright?" Harry asked quickly.

"Yes, my boy," Dumbledore said happily, looking away from the painting, "He is more than alright. Madam Pomfrey was able to bring him out of his comatose state. He has been asking for you since that happened," Dumbledore's smile reached his eyes for the first time in, seemingly a long time.

"Can we go and see him?" Neville asked excitedly.

"Of course, Neville. Why else would I have pulled you out of such a _riveting_ History of Magic class?" Dumbledore asked slyly, winking at Neville. Harry had to stifle a laugh. With that, Dumbledore turned and led an excited three first year students to the Hospital Wing.

When they got there, Harry saw Draco sitting up in his bed with a tray next to him. When he saw Harry, a smile lit up Draco's dishevelled-looking face. Hermione brushed past Harry and headed straight to Draco and had to refrain herself from flinging her arms around him. She stopped just near the bed. Draco just looked at her for a second before saying, "Well go on then," And Hermione did fling her arms around him then. Draco, Harry noticed was still not used to it but was getting better.

Harry and Neville quickly made their way over to the bed and looked at Draco. "God, Draco. You look like you've been hit by a train," Harry said with a smirk.

Draco smiled at him. "I actually feel a lot better than I look," He said happily, "But I don't remember anything that happened that day except seeing Nott and Zabini and their cronies. Everything else is gone."

Harry told him everything that had happened. By the end, Draco looked incredulous. "I knew that Nott was a prat, but I didn't think he would go that far," Draco said, slumping back a bit into his bed. Then he smirked at Harry, "You said that you beat Crabbe, Goyle _and_ Zabini? That's brilliant, Harry! And Crabbe and Goyle at once? Even better! You must be really strong to do that, despite how bad they are at everything. I don't ever want to get on your bad side."

"Neither do I," Neville said, fake shivering, which caused Draco, Harry and Hermione to burst out laughing. Harry then realised that Professor Dumbledore had disappeared. Harry mentally shrugged and turned back to Draco.

"When's Madam Pomfrey letting you out?" Harry asked curiously.

"I heard her say something about tomorrow, but I may have misheard. I hope it is, though. I can't stand it here. I would much rather be in our dorm room. Even if Weasley is there," Draco made a face which made Harry chuckle.

"Speaking of the Weasleys, I have an idea," Harry said, his brain ticking over, "I think we should prank Nott, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson to get back at them."

Hermione frowned disapprovingly but didn't say anything. "What does that have to do with Weasley?" Draco asked, confused.

"Weasleys. Plural," Harry said with a smirk, "Fred and George. They are the best pranksters in the school and I think we could use their help."

Neville and Draco's eyes widened in recognition of the plan as Harry explained it. By the end, even Hermione thought it would be good to teach the Slytherins a lesson. And that was the greatest achievement that day.

Draco didn't mishear and was let out the next day, under strict orders from Madam Pomfrey to do nothing strenuous until school broke up for the Christmas holidays. The Christmas holidays. That particular holiday held bitter memories for Harry. He could vividly remember each year being holed up in his tiny cupboard while his aunt and uncle held their Christmas Party. Of course, he was never allowed to join in as his aunt and uncle told very few people of his very existence. Because of these memories Harry had quickly signed on to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, despite an invitation back to Privet Drive from Dudley. Even if he did want to go back there, he wouldn't have. He wouldn't leave Draco alone.

Almost the instant Draco was released from the Hospital Wing, McGonagall found him and informed him that Dumbledore wanted a word. Draco knew it would be about his disowning and asked Harry if he would go with him. Hermione and Neville were, at the time, studying in the library and Draco didn't want to disturb them. Harry readily agreed and McGonagall escorted them to Professor Dumbledore's office, though Harry and Draco didn't really need an escort as they had been there too many times before.

As they entered Dumbledore's office, he motioned for the two of them to sit, unsurprised to see Harry there. He offered them a lemon drop each which they both took.

"Too many people refuse my lemon drops," Dumbledore said sadly, "I believe they think I have tampered with them," He then paused and leaned forward, "Can I let you two in on a secret?" The two boys eagerly nodded, "These lemon drops. They are just that. Normal lemon drops. It just goes to show how paranoid people can be. The last time I offered my friend, Alastor, one I believe he took every last one away and inspected them."

Harry laughed a little, as did Draco, though his laugh seemed more forced. Harry could tell that he was anxious to get the meeting underway. Dumbledore must have sensed the same thing as he soon got to the point.

"Draco, I trust you know why you are here?" Draco nodded his face expressionless. Harry hated when he did this. He could never tell what was going on in his friend's head, "Excellent. As you are well aware, Lucius made some threats a few weeks ago regarding your status in the Malfoy family. I am sorry to say that it is my belief that he has acted upon these threats," Dumbledore paused, reaching into a drawer in his desk and pulling out two envelopes, "While you were unconscious on Saturday the seventh of December, Lucius came to my office and handed me these two letters. One turned out to be a letter informing me that he had stepped down from the Hogwarts Board of Directors. The other is addressed to you, Draco. As such, I have not opened it, nor do I know what it contains. After Mr. Nott's attack on you I decided to check to make sure that there was no magic on the letter, and there was not."

Dumbledore handed Draco the letter. Draco stared at it for a few seconds before sighing and opening it. He pulled out two pieces of parchment, one looking slightly older than the other. They all sat in silence as Draco read the first parchment and then the second, his face becoming slightly emotional on the second. When Draco was finished, Harry could make out unshed tears in his friend's eyes. He reached over and squeezed Draco's shoulder and Draco smiled slightly.

"Here," Draco said quietly to Harry, "I want you to read them as well."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked apprehensively, "They are rather personal aren't they?"

"Yes, they are. But I trust you completely, Harry, so why shouldn't you read them?" Draco asked. Harry wanted to respond but thought better of it. Draco wanted him to read them, so he would.

He carefully unfolded the first letter and read it through.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I regret to have to be the one to inform you that, as of 9:56 AM on the morning of Saturday, 7__th__ of December, you have been disowned and disinherited from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy, as per the request of the Head of House Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy._

_The following is a list of conditions that have now occurred due to your being disinherited and disowned:_

_1. You are hereby an orphan. As such, unless you can find a home, you will be placed into the care of a muggle orphanage until you come of age at seventeen.  
>2. <em>_You can no longer access any money from any of the three Malfoy family vaults. Along with this, your trust vault has been shut down and the funds returned to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.  
>3. <em>_You no longer have any claim on anything that you would have had originally from either the Black or Malfoy families.  
>4. <em>_You are hereby stripped of your family name.  
>5. <em>_Unless a decision with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry can be reached, you will not be able to attend, due to lack of funds.  
>6. <em>_All arranged marriages that your parents may have put together are hereby cancelled._

_We here at the Department of Magical Family Affairs would like to offer our condolences and hope that you live a happy life._

_Please find enclosed a final letter from the Head of House Malfoy._

_Sincerely,  
><em>_Bertha Jorkins  
>Department of Magical Family Affairs<br>British Ministry of Magic_

Harry looked at the letter, feeling quite astounded. Of course, Draco had already told him that most of these things would happen but one thing stood out to Harry as particularly archaic. "You had an arranged marriage?" Harry asked incredulously.

Draco nodded solemnly. "Pansy Parkinson," Draco shuddered, "You cannot imagine how pleased I am that isn't going forward."

Harry nodded and looked towards Dumbledore, fearing the worst. "So, the wizarding world still has arranged marriages?"

"Yes Harry, we do," Dumbledore said, "I for one, do not support them, but many pureblood families still feel that arranged marriages are best in order to keep their bloodline completely pure."

"Sir, do I...you know?" Harry was quite frightened at the prospect of being betrothed to Millicent Bulstrode.

Dumbledore smiled. "No, Harry you do not have an arranged marriage," Harry sighed and sunk back in his chair, "Even if James had wanted to get you one, which he didn't, Lily would never have agreed to it. Being muggleborn she thought the idea of arranged marriages were far too outdated. She told me so many times."

Harry smiled, as he did whenever he was told stories of his parents. "I'd better read this second letter then," Harry said soon after, glancing at Draco who nodded.

_Draco,_

_I am thoroughly disgusted with you in so many ways, they are almost unable to be counted._

_Firstly, you disgraced the name of Malfoy by getting Sorted into Gryffindor of all places. Out of all of the houses, you end up in the one that we cannot accept in any form. Even Hufflepuff house would have been better. At least they are known for their loyalty. Nonetheless, we were prepared to overlook this miscarriage of justice._

_Secondly, you deserted your childhood friends, even on the train to the school. This group of friends even included your future wife, Pansy, and yet you brushed them off. What kind of a Malfoy are you? We spent a long time with those families to give you the best possibilities and you go behind our backs. This, we supposed, we could overlook as well._

_But then we find out you have been consorting with mudbloods, half-bloods and blood-traitors. All the people Malfoys _hate_. Worse still, one of them was Harry Potter. Harry Potter! You find _friendship_ with the child who defeated the Dark Lord, even after we have told you how you must hate him? Did you not learn a thing growing up? This was unforgivable. But, being the wonderful parents we are, we decided to give you the choice. Them or us._

_Now, being the morning after the day in which you were _supposed_ to choose us, we have not heard back from you. You cannot begin to imagine how angry and upset I am! My own son!_

_No. You are not my son. Not anymore. You are nothing to me. Know this, Draco. I _will_ come after you with all my might. I will not give up. No one can save you. Not the mudblood. Not the blood-traitor. Not the doddering old fool. And most certainly not Harry Potter!_

_I look forward to the day I can spit on your grave, _my son_. Enjoy my parting gift._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Harry felt physically ill reading that last line of the letter. _What kind of father says that about their own son?_ Harry thought. Shaking his head in disbelief, Harry handed the letters back to Draco. "Wow, Draco. I'm really sorry. I wish there was something I could do for you," Harry said, looking at Draco's eyes. They seemed somewhat haunted.

"There may be something you can do, Harry," Dumbledore said quietly, "But first I think I would have to confirm my thoughts by reading the letter from the Ministry. Do you mind Draco?"

"Of course not, Professor Dumbledore," Draco said with a slight smile, handing the letter over to the aging Professor. Dumbledore took the letter and quickly read it. _Surprisingly quickly actually_, Harry thought.

"Just as I thought," Dumbledore said cryptically before handing the letter back to Draco and intertwining his long fingers in front of him, looking very wise in the process, "There is something that you can do, Harry."

"What is it, Professor?" Harry asked eagerly, "I'll do anything."

"Ah, Harry. Don't make declarations unless you are fully aware of what you may be getting yourself in to," Dumbledore said, sounding rather amused. Harry was slightly annoyed.

"What can I do, sir?"

"Harry, as you are aware, you are the sole remaining Potter," Harry nodded, not quite understanding where this was going. Draco did though as he gaped at the Headmaster, "As such, you are the only heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter."

Draco actually gasped, making Harry even more confused. "Okay, Professor. But how exactly does this help?"

"Being the heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, and being the only remaining Potter in the family line, you are entitled to the Head of House position," Dumbledore explained patiently.

It all clicked in Harry's head. Draco had told Harry that he could be inducted into a Noble and Most Ancient House and he would have a last name, at least. As Harry was entitled to be the head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, he could do this for Draco. _Draco Potter?_ Harry thought wryly, _I guess he'll take anything_.

"What does this mean for me?" Harry asked.

"Not overly much," Dumbledore said, smiling slightly, "As you are underage, you can claim the Head of House position, but all that normally comes with it when you are of age, cannot be given to you without the express permission of your magical guardian, myself. You and I will both have to visit the Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Family Affairs to make it official. Draco can come with us if you are planning to induct him into your family and make him a Potter," Dumbledore was grinning. Harry nodded, taking everything in.

"I'll do it," Harry said, turning to look at Draco who looked lost for words, "We will actually be family, Draco. I'm sure you will like that."

Draco looked at Harry and grinned. "You know it. I can't wait."

Harry then turned back to Dumbledore. What things come with the position that I can't have? Or that you won't allow me to have?" Harry's curiosity had risen.

"If an underage wizard claims the Head of House position, their magical guardian can allow them to practice magic outside of school, to allow the smooth running of the family. Also, they would have full access to all of the family vaults and not just their trust fund. I do not feel that you need those things right now. To be honest, I wouldn't even allow you to accept the Head of House Position except that you are helping Draco," Dumbledore said. Harry silently wished that he could practice magic when he got back to the Dursleys but knew that Dumbledore was right. He didn't need those things right away. _Maybe in the future, _Harry thought.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said.

"When can we make the trip, Professor?" Draco asked eagerly.

"I was considering tomorrow after classes," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "I have to be at the Ministry to meet with Cornelius anyway, so it would be best to do it then."

Draco and Harry nodded quickly, happy that Draco would be a Potter in only a day. They soon hurried out of Dumbledore's office and headed to the library to talk to Hermione and Neville.

After explaining it all, Hermione seemed to be in a state of shock, Harry couldn't seem to pinpoint exactly why, but he assumed it had something to do with the whole situation. Neville on the other hand took it well and agreed that it was the best course of action, particularly after having read the Ministry's letter to Draco and reading the terms of Draco's disowning. Neville had also told them that his Grandmother was the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom. He would be, but his Gran didn't think he could bear the responsibility. Women generally weren't Heads of Houses in the magical world. Hermione scoffed at this and Harry silently agreed with her sentiment. Neville also said that the idea of 'Draco Longbottom' just didn't seem right. This caused quite a lot of laughs.

Hermione had been very excited when she heard that Harry was going to the Ministry of Magic, and Harry noticed she was even jealous. Despite this, she knew that there was no reason for her to go, even though she really wanted to.

The next day seemed to go very slowly, as Harry felt nervous almost from the minute he woke up. _What if I do something wrong? What if I mess up? What if they laugh at the request?_ These thoughts ran through Harry's mind all day, causing him to lose focus in some of his classes. Luckily for him, they didn't have Potions that day. That would have been _really_ bad.

The day was even worse for Draco, however, as the truth had spread around the school that he had been disowned. Draco didn't care about being disowned, Harry knew that. It was the constant idiocy of his year mates, primarily the Slytherins, which made Draco mad. Luckily, they didn't have any classes with the Slytherins that day and only had to put up with them during the breaks or in the halls. All in all, the day had not been fantastic as Harry and Draco walked to Dumbledore's office. They now seemed to have memorised the route as they had been to that particular office quite a bit. They knew the way there better than they knew the way to Professor McGonagall's!

They were met by the gargoyles by Professor Dumbledore himself who had been in a staff meeting only minutes beforehand and he led them up the stairs and into his office.

"Now," He started, picking up what looked to be a bright blue flower pot with ashes in it, "We will Floo to the Ministry, as it is easiest. Being the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot can have its uses. One of them is that I can Floo anywhere in the Ministry at any time I like. Another is that I can bring with me some guests," Dumbledore smiled at the two eleven year olds. Harry frowned slightly.

"Sir," Harry said nervously, looking between the fire and the powder, "I've never used Floo powder before."

"Ah! Of course not, Harry," Dumbledore said kindly, "I will demonstrate for you. I am certain that Draco has used the Floo system multiple times so he will help you before leaving himself, I amsure," As Draco nodded, Dumbledore turned to the fire, through some of the powder in and the fire instantly turned green and died down. Dumbledore turned back to Harry, "All you have to do is stand in the fireplace, shout the name of the place you wish to visit and throw the powder in your hands to the floor. In this case you have to say 'Ministry of Magic, Level 6'. Make sure you say it clearly and speak slow enough for the Floo to recognise what you are saying."

Harry eyed Dumbledore nervously, but nodded. Dumbledore smiled as he stepped into the fireplace. Harry had seen Dumbledore do this before, on the afternoon after his first day of classes but he was still slightly unnerved by what happened next. Dumbledore looked straight ahead and said, "Ministry of Magic, Level 6," and the green flames leapt up and engulfed him before he disappeared. Harry swallowed still eying the fireplace.

"You'll do fine, Harry," Draco said kindly as he directed him to the fireplace. Harry was reluctant to enter it, but did so slowly. Satisfied that he had not been set on fire he took some powder from the flowerpot Draco had offered him, "Just remember Harry. Speak clearly. And whatever you do, keep your arms by your side," Draco said as he took three steps backwards.

Harry looked forward, his heart beating as he lifted his arm. "Ministry of Magic, Level 6!" Harry shouted, tossing the powder to his feet. He then saw, but didn't feel the flames leap up and engulf him. Suddenly he felt as though he was being sucked down a massive drain. He found himself become slightly nauseous from the constant spinning that seemed to be occurring. The roar in his ears was deafening and he only hoped that he wouldn't have to add hearing loss to his vision problems as well. He could see all manner of things in front of him, though it all seemed to become a blur of colour. He soon was willing it to stop, when suddenly it did. He stumbled forward and lost his footing, falling on his face.

He could hear chuckling in the background, that he knew had come from Professor Dumbledore. He himself couldn't stop from laughing. He had to look rather foolish, lying on the ground. He quickly forced himself up and he noticed his glasses now had a crack k in them and that he seemed to be covered in soot and ashes. He looked to his Headmaster who looked as though he had not endured the Floo. Dumbledore quickly waved his wand towards Harry and, all at once, Harry's glasses were fixed and his clothes were soot-free. It was at that moment that Draco decided to walk through the Floo with a lot more grace than Harry had.

"How'd he go Professor?" Draco asked, smirking as the Professor cleaned his robes of as well. Dumbledore chuckled merrily, the twinkle making an appearance.

"He had a rather spectacular fall at the end. I do believe the only other person I have seen have as much trouble with the Floo were his parents. James never got the hang of it and Lily was muggleborn and fell on her face the first time as well," Dumbledore said wistfully. It was obvious how much he cared for Harry's parents, "But we must be going. We don't want to keep Mr. Kroker waiting."

Harry and Draco nodded and followed Dumbledore, listening intently as the old Headmaster told them that this was the same floor that held the Department of Magical Transportation. Harry was looking around in awe at what he saw in the place. There were people everywhere and they all seemed busy. As well as the people, there were little paper planes flying all around, apparently carrying memos.

Soon they reached the Department of Magical Family Affairs' Head office. The head of this department was a happy, squat wizard who looked rather jovial, particularly at the sight of Harry. He was bald, and had a beard. Harry liked him immediately, as he never once glanced up at his scar during the entire meeting.

"Good to see you Albus," Desmond Kroker greeted Albus happily with a firm handshake, "And you too Mr. Potter and Mr...well...Draco," He shook both their hands and looked slightly ashamed at his slight slip up. He motioned for them all to sit in chairs and sat in his own and brought a quill and some parchment from his desk, "I understand you are here for two reasons, Albus?"

"We are, Desmond," Dumbledore replied, "Firstly, I, as Harry James Potter's legal guardian, hereby give him permission to take the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter position."

Desmond nodded quickly and scribbled a few lines on his parchment. "What will be the conditions set for Harry regarding being the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter position?"

"He is allowed complete control over all family members he has or may have in the future. He is also able to induct people into his family in any variety he chooses," Dumbledore replied, not missing a beat. Desmond raised one eyebrow.

"Are those all of the conditions for now?" He asked curiously.

"For today, yes. In the future I may change my mind, but for now, everything else will remain until he turns the legal age of seventeen."

Desmond nodded. "And your other piece of business?" He asked looking at Dumbledore who turned to Harry.

"I believe you should inform Mr. Kroker of your choice, Harry," Dumbledore said, smiling. Harry felt the nerves creep up into his throat as he swallowed.

"I would like to induct Draco into the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter," Harry said nervously. Desmond raised an eyebrow once again.

"Are you sure, Mr. Potter?" He asked quickly, "This is a big decision."

Harry simply nodded. "I have to do something for him, Mr. Kroker. I'm sure you know what has happened to him recently."

"Indeed I do, Mr. Potter," Desmond said, nodding, "If you insist, then. I just have a few formal questions for you," Harry nodded so Desmond continued, "What family position will you be placing Draco?"

"As my brother if it is possible," Harry stated. He and Draco had decided on this the night before. Draco was ecstatic at the thought of having Harry as a brother.

"It is indeed possible, Mr. Potter, if a little unorthodox. Next question, what are the conditions?"

Harry thought for a second. "I would like for him to have his education paid for."

"Albus," Desmond said turning to the Headmaster who was smiling, "You will have to agree on the use of the Potter's money for such a reason."

"I give my full permission. I also give permission for a trust fund to be started in Draco's name at Gringott's. It will have 10,000 galleons in it, as much as Harry's has," Desmond's eyes widened, but he nodded. Draco was gaping at both his best friend and his Headmaster. Desmond turned back to Harry.

"Any further conditions, Mr. Potter?" He asked.

"He is to have the Potter name," Harry stated happily, "Also, I give permission for Albus Dumbledore to find proper living arrangements for Draco, as I can't provide that for him," That one he had prepared with Draco earlier. Draco had told him to make it very formal as he was talking to a high-ranking Ministry Official. Harry thought for another few seconds before adding, "That's all I can think of, Mr. Kroker."

Desmond scribbled some on his parchment some more before finally retrieving his wand. "Mr. Potter, you will need your wand also," He said. Harry reached into his pouch and retrieved his wand, "Point it towards Draco and repeat this, exactly as I say it. Okay?" Harry nodded, "I hereby induct Draco into the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter."

"I hereby induct Draco into the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter," Harry repeated, feeling slightly foolish but then a red strand of light came from his wand and wrapped itself around Harry's arm and Draco's. It stayed there as Desmond retrieved the parchment and tapped it with his wand, saying some words under his breath that Harry could not hear, nor understand. Soon, a black light came from Desmond's wand and he tapped the paper. He then proceeded to touch the tip of his wand to the red stream of light surrounding the two boys' hands. The red slowly turned darker until it finally was the same black as Desmond's light. Desmond turned to Draco.

"As of 4:34 PM on Wednesday the eleventh of December, 1991, you are known as Draco Potter and are a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and Harry Potter's legal brother."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note<em>**

**I changed my vision for this chapter about halfway through. I decided to do Christmas next chapter. I didn't even think about including the Ministry thing until they were talking to Dumbles. I think it is quite good. ****Also, I made up that Ministry Department and I thought placing Bertha Jorkins there was an interesting thing to do. Also, the Department Head, Desmond Kroker is someone that came from my mind completely. I don't think he will be back but there is always the chance. **

**I wanted to put Draco in the Black family but I can't. At least not yet. That's actually a good question, though. When Sirius is able to, would you all rather Draco be Draco Black or Draco Potter? **

**I realised while writing this that I completely skipped Haloween. Oops. My bad.**

**Am I using Dumbledore too much? I know that in canon he wasn't used as much as he was in mine. Also, what did you think of my introducing the Pensieve this early on?**

**Onto my reviews! Thanks heaps for reviewing!**

_**brighteyes343**_** - Sorry about the wait. And, I do love torturing readers. Hehe.**

_**Anonymous**_** - I'm not homophobic at all. I just don't like slash in the slightest. I think that warrants my saying that I despise it. If not, then you are free to have any opinions about me you like, just don't make accusations, thanks.**

_**WolfsTrinity-TSO**_** - Thanks for saying so. I think the problem has been that I have an outline of what I want to happen but sometimes, this chapter is an example, I get an idea and I use it. That may have made my perception waver. Thanks for the tip. I went and fixed two errors, so I hope one was the one you saw.**

**Thank you all for reading! Feel free to drop me a review and tell me what you think. If you see a grammatical or spelling error, let me know and I will fix it.**

**Beletrium**


	20. Chapter 17: A Family Christmas

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 17: A Family Christmas<strong>_

Harry looked to Draco who was the happiest Harry had ever seen him. He was genuinely happy to finally be rid of Lucius for good. To Harry, this moment was also one of pure happiness. Having grown up essentially alone with no friends and no one that he would call family, having a brother was a big deal. The fact that it was his best friend made the deal even better.

Of course, when he thought about Draco being his brother he thought about his parents. He wondered whether, had they lived, would he have had an actual brother. Or even a sister. He also wondered whether they would be accepting of Harry making Draco his brother and, in essence, their son. _Of course they would_, Harry thought to himself, smiling sadly. There was no way of truly knowing this, though, so he made plans to visit with Hagrid, Dumbledore and maybe even McGonagall to ask them what they thought of the situation.

He knew that he was doing the right thing. Of that he was certain. What would have happened to Draco had he not become a Potter? An orphanage perhaps? Harry really didn't want that for his friend at all. Draco had mentioned a sister of his mother. Would she have taken him in? Adopted him? Given him their name? Harry realised that he wouldn't have taken the chance on that. In Harry's mind it was the _only_ choice that made sense and wouldn't leave him with a profound sense of guilt.

Harry smiled at his friend, and now brother, who beamed back. It was a short while before anyone spoke. It was Desmond who broke the silence. "If that is all…"

"Ah. Yes of course, Desmond. You must have many pressing engagements to get to," Dumbledore said, rising from his chair and adjusting his purple robes, "I myself must get to a meeting with Cornelius. I find myself meeting with him more and more frequently as of late."

Desmond gave Dumbledore a look of compassion, perhaps even pity. "Albus, you know the incompetence of that man. Surely you can do something as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot?"

Dumbledore sighed as Harry watched on. "Alas, Desmond, I cannot. For all of Cornelius' failings, he has always been a Slytherin through and through," Dumbledore sighed again, "Even if I were to motion for a vote of no-confidence, I would likely not like the outcome. He and Lucius have bought out too many members of the Wizengamot itself. They would not allow for Cornelius to be removed from his post."

Upon hearing Lucius name, Draco began to look lived. Apparently he had not known about Lucius' shady business deals with the Minister for Magic. Harry reached over and squeezed his brother's forearm. Draco looked at him and the rage seemed to subside somewhat.

"I do see your point, Albus," Desmond said resignedly, "I just wish there was something we could do."

"I think it will be a few years yet, before Cornelius is pushed out of power, unfortunately," Dumbeldore said with a slight hint of anger or even resentment in his words, "Until that time, we must live with what we have. Lucius may be influencing Cornelius' actions, but at least they have not yet gotten out of hand."

Desmond simply nodded and slumped a bit in his chair. Dumbledore turned to Harry and Draco. "I think it is time we take our leave of Mr. Kroker, Messrs Potter," Dumbledore said with a slight smirk and a twinkle in his eye.

Draco nodded. "Are we going with you to the Minister?" He asked curiously.

Dumbledore shok his head. "As much as I am sure Cornelius would like to meet with Harry here, I think it best if he does not, particularly with Lucius having so much power," Draco growled slightly at his father's name.

"So we'll Floo back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry you will. I will escort you there and then make my way back for my meeting."

Draco had regained his composure and turned to Desmond. "Thank you very much, sir," He said extending a hand which Desmond shook, "You cannot know how grateful I am for this."

"It was my pleasure Mr. Potter," Desmond said smiling before turning back to Dumbledore, "Hopefully next time we meet it will be more of a social visit Albus?" He asked.

"Of course Desmond. But for now we must be going," With that there was another round of handshakes before the two eleven year olds left the Department of Magical Family Affairs office and walked towards where the Floos were.

"You know, Harry," Draco began as they walked, "It wasn't really necessary to give me any money. I mean I –"

Harry cut him off. "How else would you get to go to Hogwarts? How else would you get school supplies? What about things you want just for you?"

"Harry," Dumbledore cut in, "I would have authorised for the Hogwarts fund pay for Draco's tutelage and school supplies."

"That doesn't really matter. Draco is now my family," Draco looked down, "You are Draco! As the Head of House Potter and, more importantly, your friend, I will not allow you to go without money."

Draco looked up. "Okay, I guess. Thank you, Harry."

"Don't mention it. And, just so you know, when we are both seventeen I plan on giving you some more money as well. I'm sure I have plenty," Dumbledore chuckled, "What's funny sir?"

"Oh, if only you knew how much money you truly have. Ten thousand Galleons seems like a drop in the ocean compared to what you truly have," Both boys gaped, "But that is a story for another day. We have arrived to your way home."

Dumbledore motioned to the Floo. "You must say, 'Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office' to get to my office," He said with a smile, "You two go first and I will follow on and see you out."

Harry looked at Dumbledore in confusion. Why did Dumbledore have to see them out? It was almost as if Dumbledore had read the boy's mind. "I have to have a way of locking down my office, Harry," Dumbledore said, still smiling, "If I leave, like I have today, it is best if I lock down the entrance both ways. That way my staff know that I am not there, and any pesky students can't get in and look through all of my possessions," The last line was said jokingly and Harry wondered if Dumbledore meant him.

Harry nodded and turned to the Floo. Draco was already in the fire and was shouting what he needed to when Harry looked. Soon, Harry was back in Dumbledore's office followed swiftly by the Headmaster himself. Dumbledore waved his wand slightly and looked to the two boys.

"I think it might be best if you go to your classroom on the second floor. I would imagine Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom are waiting for a full report," Dumbledore then led them to the stairway and out near the gargoyles. Harry turned to thank him, but when he did he found that the Headmaster was already gone.

"Well come on then, Harry," Draco said impatiently. It didn't take them long to get to the second floor classroom. What did surprise Harry was that Neville and Hermione were, in fact, there waiting for them. _How could Dumbledore have known that?_ Harry wondered absently before the thought left his mind and he faced Hermione and Neville.

"I present to you both, Mr. Draco Potter," Harry said slightly mockingly and over-the top. Draco then entered the room smiling happily.

"So it happened then?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. He is officially my legal brother," Harry said before recounting the whole meeting to Neville and Hermione with help from Draco. Neville was glad that Draco was not going to be cast out. Hermione was as well but she seemed to still be coming to terms with the idea that Lucius could even do that to his own son.

"The magical world, at least the one that Lucius lives in," Draco began. Harry noticed that Draco did not call Lucius his father, "prides itself on what others think. If a pureblood family, such as my own, has an heir that they don't like, they can very easily get rid of them and start over. It normally happens due to the heirs being squibs."

"But that's barbaric. He was still your father!" Hermione seemed to be trying to convince herself more so than she was trying to convince Draco. Draco simply shrugged.

"But he didn't see me as a son, did he?" He asked coldly. Hermione had no response to this, "Besides. He did me a favour. I now have a brother, who also happens to be my best friend," He turned to Harry with a grateful look on his face. Harry smiled and then got a mischievous grin on his face.

"Do you remember what I said the day Draco woke up?" He asked slyly, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Something about the Weasley twins, right?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded. "We need to talk to them before the Christmas break. That way they can have time to plan the prank, but I have an idea anyway."

"What is it?" Neville asked eagerly. Harry then went on to outline the plan to his three best friends who all ended up laughing. It needed to be explained a bit more to Neville and Draco, but they eventually got it.

"Can we go and see them right now?" Draco asked between laughs. Harry nodded, still laughing. Harry and Draco helped Hermione and Neville pack up their things and they set off for Gryffindor Tower.

When they got there, they noticed that Fred and George were talking to their best friend Lee Jordan while Ron listened on, looking uncomfortable. As Harry approached, Fred and George both looked up together.

"Well then," George said.

"What can we do for you –"

"Oh, Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Slayer of evil?"

"Dark Lord exterminator?"

"Dark destructor?" Fred finished. Both twins were wearing an identical grin that Harry couldn't help but return. Normally those names would be annoying to him, but he knew that Fred and George were just joking around.

"Yeah, Potter. What do you want?" Ron asked quickly. His tone was not as malicious as usual.

"Stay out of it, Ickle Ronniekins –"

"Or we'll tell mum about how you blew up a toilet." Ron's face contorted in anger.

"I did no such thing!" He shouted.

The twins looked at each other with fake incredulity on their faces. "I do believe Fred, that our Ickle Ronniekins is correct," George said looking slightly thoughtful.

"I think you are right George. But may I ask you a questions?" Fred asked, he too looking thoughtful. Harry looked on in amusement.

"Go right ahead dear brother."

"Who will our mother, who is already angry with him, believe? Him or us?" Fred asked smirking, looking back at Ron whose face was now red.

"I do believe us Fred. Maybe Ickle Ronniekins should butt out if he knows what's good for him."

Ron looked ready to reply but simply stood up and stormed out, leaving the twins, Lee, Harry, Neville, Hermione and Draco in gales of laughter. Soon, Fred and George looked to Harry. "You wanted to talk to us?" Fred asked.

"First of all, let me introduce you to Draco Potter," The twins eyes widened, as did Lee's, "I made him my brother officially about an hour ago."

After a round of congratulations and jokes, they finally got back on topic. Harry decided that they could use Lee's help as well, so he told all three their plan for the prank. Fred and George were a little perplexed at first, though Lee Jordan was fine and promised to help the two plan it. Fred and George assured Harry that they would have it ready for after Christmas, and Harry couldn't help but believe them.

Harry stayed long enough for the twins to thank him for writing to Ginny. They had been doing the same, as had Percy, but they told him that it was good for her to talk to someone outside the family. Harry blushed slightly at that. In truth he had just liked having someone else to talk to. He just wanted friends. He hoped beyond anything else that he would have friends all those long nights in the cupboard, and now he had a chance. They left Fred, George and Lee to start planning.

Before he fell asleep that night he thought about Ginny and, in particular, Luna. He had owled Luna a lot. The young girl perplexed Harry. She was very odd but Harry felt a large connection to her. The same sort of connection he felt to Neville. Luna was brought up by her father and had even been unfortunate enough to witness her mother's death. She had told him all of this early on. Harry felt for the girl, just as she felt for him.

The rest of school before the Christmas Holidays went by very quickly and surprisingly quietly. There was very little taunting from Zabini, Nott and their cronies. Harry remembered the first time a teacher read out Draco's name. The whole class was shocked, except Harry and his friends of course. The word had spread in seemingly record time. That night, at dinner, there was not a smile on any of the six Slytherin's faces.

Harry and Draco didn't hesitate to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. Dudley had offered to have Harry go to Privet Drive, but Harry would not leave Draco on his own. Only Harry, Draco and Alexandria would be staying from the first year Gryfindors.

Hermione and Neville were both tempted to stay, but their families wanted to have them at home for the holidays. Harry and Draco understood and they were soon saying their goodbyes. To Harry and Draco's delight, the six evil Slytherins had gone home as well.

On Christmas Eve, Harry and Draco sat in the amazingly decorated Great Hall for dinner. The suits of armour had been replaced by Christmas Trees which were beautifully decorated by Professor Flitwick. Harry and Draco were sitting at a table, eating with Alexandria, Helen Verity and Wayne Hopkins of Hufflepuff, Su Li, Morag Macdougal, Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot of Ravenclaw. Harry was having quite a good time getting to know these people from other houses. He felt kind of bad that he had neglected doing so beforehand.  
>Su Li was telling them all about her parents and why fwy had gone to England, when Harry heard a cough from behind him.<p>

Harry turned and saw the remaining four Slytherins looking at him. Harry didn't know any of them at all, apart from their names, Nikolas Riander, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass and Tricia Olerio.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked politely.

"Uh...yeah," Nikolas said nervously, "We want to apologise."

"What for?" Harry asked quizzically.

"Our house mates' treatment of you," Daphne said quickly.

"We just want you to know that we don't agree with them at all and we wish that they would stop," Tricia said shyly. She blushed when she looked at Harry.

"Thanks. But you don't have to apologise for them. You can't control what they do," Harry said. Draco nodded in agreement.

"Well, no. But it's still a stain on the name of Slytherin," Tracey said formally, "We don't like that at all. Nor do the older students. Zabini, Nott and their friends won't listen to us."

Tricia looked at Harry, her cheeks slightly red. "You don't hate us because of them do you?" She almost whispered. Draco snorted quietly and Harry looked at him sharply before looking back at Tricia.

"Of course not," Harry said dismissively, "You don't attack us in the halls."

Tricia beamed. "Oh, thank you Harry! I was so worried," She did look very relieved, "Not all Slytherins are like them."

"No we're not," Daphne and Tracey said at the same time. Both girls sounded adamant that what they were saying was true.

Draco looked at the four Slytherins. "You guys aren't half bad," he said smirking.

"I think we'll take that as a compliment," Nikolas said with a laugh, before turning to Harry and extending a hand, "If either of you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. But remember we are still Slytherins, so don't expect our help lightly," He grinned.

Harry chuckled and shook Nikolas' hand. "Wouldn't have it any other way," Harry then went on to shake the hand of Tracey and Daphne. But when he got to Tricia, she quickly hugged him and fled, her face seemingly stained red. Daphne and Tracey started to laugh and Nikolas smiled as they left. When they left Draco started to laugh at Harry's confused look.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked angrily, his face too was slightly red after the hug.

"You have no clue do you?" Draco asked, smirking at Harry.

"About what?" Draco started laughing again, "What?"

That night, Harry slept peacefully for the first night in a while. He was not plagued with bad dreams, or anyone else's dreams for that matter. In fact, he didn't even remember dreaming at all. In the morning he was woken up quite forcefully by Draco.

"Ugh...Draco?" Harry's brain wasn't in functioning mode yet. He could only really make out that the blob in front of him was Draco because he could see his blonde hair. He groggily reached over and grabbed his glasses.

"Wake up, brother!" Draco said smirking, "It's Christmas and we have presents!"

Harry sat bolt upright. "Presents?" He asked dumbly, "I _never_ get presents."

"Well you have some," Draco said, smiling, "Did you think your friends wouldn't get you anything?" Harry blushed. He had gone to Dumbledore a few weeks prior and gotten permission to buy his friends some presents. The Headmaster had even helped him to pick out some interesting gifts. But he had not expected anything in return. He was extremely surprised.

It was then he noticed the pile of presents at the foot of his four-poster. It was not quite as large as some of the piles Dudley had had over the years, but Harry was just happy to get something, let alone a pile. He looked over at Draco who was busily unwrapping a gift. Hermione had sent him an interesting Potions book that Draco immediately loved. Harry moved to open his first present.

His first was from Hagrid, who had sent him a hand-made flute that made a sound like an owl when it was played and some rock cakes, which Harry made sure not to eat until he was sure he would retain all of his teeth. Neville sent him a whole bunch of Chocalate Frogs. Luna sent him a necklace that she made herself. It was quite nice, with beads around it, but the one strange thing was the cork at the end of it. She had told him that it was the cork from a bottle of a wizarding drink called Butterbeer. She said it was to ward away the Nargles. Harry wasn't sure how true this was, but he wore it nonetheless. Draco looked at him funny when he told him all of this.

The next gift was from Mrs. Weasley. She had knitted him an emerald green jumper with a large golden letter 'H' on the front of it. Harry couldn't help but put it straight on. He had never gotten clothes of his own before, let alone something handmade. She also sent some Treacle Tart with it, that Harry thought looked amazing. Draco had received the same, but his jumper was a deep red with a silver letter 'D' on the front of it. Draco was visibly moved.

"But I hate Ron," He started after pulling it on.

"Ron isn't the only Weasley. Fred and George like you. So does Percy," Harry explained, opening a package from Hermione, which turned out to be a Muggle book series called, 'Lord Of The Rings'. Harry had heard of the series before and really looked forward to reading it, "I also talked to Ginny about you. She told me months ago that her mum had started making your present."

"Wow..." Was all Draco could say. He quickly picked up his last gift and opened the card. Suddenly he had a small smile on his face, "Harry, you remember me telling you about my mum's sister, right?"

"Yeah. The one who was disowned for marrying a muggle-born?" Harry asked, straining to remember.

"That's her. Aunt Andromeda. Well I have a gift from her and her husband Ted and their daughter..uh...Nymphadora," Draco said snickering, "What a name! And I thought Draco was strange!"

Harry laughed as well. Andromeda, Draco, Nymphadora, Severus, Filius and Pomona were just some of the strange names from magical society that Harry had encountered. They really made the name 'Harry' look very plain.

"So, what'd they give you?" Harry asked, feeling happy for his brother. Truth be told, it was a rather rude question, but it was Christmas so Harry didn't really give it too much thought. Draco opened the parcel and pulled out a rather large, heavy looking cloak. As it unfolded, a letter fell out. Draco picked it up and read it and gaped, "What?" Harry asked. Draco mutely gave Harry the letter, staring at the cloak.

_Dear Draco,_

_Let me be the first to welcome you to the 'Disowned Club'. I don't know how much Cissy told you about me, but I will attempt to tell you a bit._

_My name is Andromeda Tonks. I was disowned from the Black family when I married Ted Tonks, as he was, and is, a muggle-born. I always had a soft spot for Cissy and I really feel for her, being where she is now. Ted and I have a daughter, Nymphadora (but don't EVER call her that). She just completed her Hogwarts education last year and is currently in Auror training school and is doing fabulously._

_I was shocked when I heard that Old Lucy had disowned you, even going so far as to rescind the 'Malfoy' name. Of course, I welcome your disowning, as it shows you aren't your father, nor will you ever be. And, trust me, that is a good thing. Professor Dumbledore has been in contact with me regarding you. He has told me about Harry Potter inducting you into the Potter family, and I am very happy for you. He also talked to me about possibly giving you a place to stay whenever the holidays roll around. Ted and I are still in the process of talking this out, so no promises._

_Now, to your gift. It may seem to be a normal cloak, but it has some very helpful additions. Firstly, it will adjust itself to your body so that it will always fit you. Secondly, it is almost weightless, meaning it will feel like it isn't even there. Thirdly, it has a temperature alteration charm on it. It will adjust its temperature to suit any particular time. Very handy. Lastly, it has a slight permanent shield charm on it, meaning that minor curses or hexes will not work on it. Also, I added the Gryffindor Crest on it as well._

_Please, feel free to keep in touch with me and my family._

_Have a wonderful Christmas,_

_Andromeda Tonks._

Harry stared at the cloak in Draco's hands. "That's a brilliant cloak you have there, Draco!" Harry said excitedly, "Put it on then!"

Draco did so and as he did, the cloak seemed to morph around him. "Oh, wow. That temperature thing really works. And it really does feel weightless," Draco looked at himself in a mirror, "And looks good too."

Harry then looked to his present pile and noticed that he had thre left. He picked up the most colourful one and opened the card, which showed that it was from Ginny. She had hand-knitted him a red and gold scarf. Harry immediately wrapped it around his neck, wondering why so many people would care so much about him. He then picked up the larger of the two left. It was from the Dursleys and was a nice new set of clothes. Harry stared at the clothes. New clothes was something he never got from them. He set them aside and picked up the last gift, though he couldn't think for the life of him who it would be from.

As he opened it, he noticed that it was a cloak, but it was completely silver and felt like silk. It was beautiful. He heard the sound of a box hit the floor and Draco gasp. Harry quickly looked up to see Draco staring wide-eyed at the cloak. "What?" Harry asked.

"If that's what I think it is..." Draco trailed off.

"What do you think it is?" Harry asked curiously.

"I think you should try it on," Draco said quickly. Harry raised his eyebrows but did as Draco requested. As he pulled it on he saw Draco's eyes bulge. He looked down to see what Draco was so surprised about and saw that he couldn't see his body at all, only the floor in front of him.

"My body's gone!" Harry exclaimed as Draco cracked a smile.

"Not gone. Just invisible," Draco explained. Harry was obviously confused, so Draco continued, "What you have been given is extremely rare. It is an Invisibility Cloak. It is able to render the wearer completely invisible while they are wearing it. Who gave it to you?"

Harry was about to say there was no note when he realised that there was a piece of paper on the ground in front of him. He bent over and picked it up and laughed at the sight of the paper seemingly floating in midair. He then read it aloud.

"_Harry. Your father left this cloak in my possession before he died. He used it many times to steal food from the kitchens. I felt compelled to return it to you. Use it well_," Harry looked up at Draco who looked confused, "No name," He said.

"Oh well," Draco said softly, "Their loss isn't it?" Harry smiled.

"Guess so. I'll have to give it a test run later on," Harry said, admiring his floating head in the mirror, "And then we can both have some fun with it."

Draco nodded. "Come on, then. We should get down to breakfast." Harry and Draco had already decided to leave each others' gifts until that night.

Soon the two boys were off to breakfast. They ate with all of the first years that had remained behind, including the Slytherins, though Harry noticed that Tricia was somewhat subdued around him. The rest of the day was spent with a rather large snowball fight. Gryffindor teamed with Slytherin and Hufflepuff teamed with Ravenclaw. In the end, they decided that it was very much a draw as they needed to get to the feast.

When they got to the wonderfully decorated Great Hall, they all sat at one table. After a while of talking and joking, Harry looked up at the Staff Table. He first noticed that Professor Quirrell was absent. McGonagall was talking animatedly with Hagrid. Both had strange hats on. Hagrid looked especially funny with a Pirate's hat on. To McGonagall's left, Dumbledore, wearing a hat with a vulture perched upon it, was leaning to his left to talk to a man.

The man was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked to be in good spirits. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with grey. He was not a Hogwarts teacher. Harry knew immediately who the man was, though he didn't know how. He quickly stood up from the table, cutting a comment from Nikolas. He left the table and quickly made his way up to where the man was sitting.

Dumbledore had noticed this and smiled, so did the man. As he grew closer, he noticed that the man had scars on his face. When he got to where the man was sitting he knew his hunch was right.

"Moony?" He whispered. The man smiled, got up from the table and made his way around to Harry before enveloping him in a hug, tears in his eyes.

"Yes, cub. It's me," Moony said quietly as Harry felt happiness grow within him. Dumbledore, Hagrid and McGonagall were all watching on with smiles. Snape on the other hand was watching with a scowl. A good amount of the Great Hall was watching as well.

When the two broke away, Harry looked up at Moony and smiled. "Why're you here Moony?"

"You think I would miss seeing you at Hogwarts, cub?" Moony asked happily, "I haven't seen you since you were a baby."

Harry's smile broadened. "Wanna come and meet some of my friends and my brother?"

Moony looked taken aback. "Brother?" He asked quietly.

"I'll explain later. Come on," Harry insisted, pulling Moony by the arm towards where he had left. For the first time in his life, Harry felt like a child with a parent. Though Harry had never truly met him, he knew exactly who he was, and more importantly, that this man was close to his parents. Harry really couldn't place exactly how he knew this man, he just did. Moony chuckled and followed Harry to the table.

Harry excitedly went through the names of all of the first years that had remained at Hogwarts for Christmas, before finally getting to Draco. Harry grinned at Moony. "And this here is Draco Potter," Moony's eyes widened in shock for less than a second, but Harry caught it.

"Potter?" He asked casually, though obviously interested.

"It's a long story," Draco said, "The gist is that Lucius disowned me and Harry inducted me into the Potter family. I'm legally his brother."

"Ah," Moony said as he extended a hand which Draco took, "Lucius was always an evil one. Nice to meet you Draco."

"You too, sir," Draco replied respectfully.

"No. None of that 'sir' business with me," Moony reprimanded with a smile, "My name is Remus Lupin. Call me either Remus or Moony. That goes for all of you," He said gesturing to the other first years who all nodded.

"Hey Moony," Harry said and Remus turned to look at him, "I don't know how I knew you when I saw you. How do I know you?"

A hint of pain flashed across Remus' face but he kept himself under control. "I was a very good friend of your parents," He told Harry who beamed, "I used to look after you when you were a baby."

Harry then turned shy. "Do you think you could tell me about them?" He asked timidly. Remus smiled.

"Of course. Albus has given me permission to stay at the castle tonight in one of the guest rooms. I can go with you to Gryffindor Tower and we can talk then if you like."

"Yes, please," Harry said eagerly, with a smile plastered on his face.

"I will then, cub. But right now, I have to go back up and finish my dinner with the Headmaster," Remus said with an overly dramatic sigh as if it was a massive task, "Wait for me and I will walk with you and, I assume, Draco," Harry nodded and hugged Remus before turning and sitting back down at the table to find Draco with a strange look on his face.

"What's up?" Harry asked Draco.

"It's strange that you recognise him when you only knew him as a baby," Draco said thoughtfully.

"I'm sure there's a reason," Harry said, not feeling even the slightest bit annoyed at Draco.

"And why does he call you 'cub'?" Draco asked quietly looking at Harry.

"I dunno," Harry said, "But I like it. Never had a nickname like that before. Unless you count 'boy', 'freak' or 'him'," Draco gave him a small smile. The rest of dinner was relatively uneventful except for when Harry saw McGonagall kiss Hagrid on the cheek and he had to keep himself from laughing. Throughout the whole dinner, Harry looked up at Remus every now and then. He also noticed the glares Remus was receiving from Snape.

When dinner was finished Remus, true to his word, walked with the two first years back to Gryffindor Tower. They entered through the Fat Lady's portrait and Harry enjoyed the humorous banter between Remus and the Fat Lady. He even subtly insulted her singing abilities which is normally not a good thing, but she merely laughed and let him through.

In the common room, there was only three other people, two being sixth years and the other being a third year. The sixth years didn't even notice Remus, but the third year did. Harry, Draco and Remus all made sure to get seats very close to the fire. They sat in silence for a minute before Harry spoke.

"When did you first meet my parents?" He asked inquisitively. Remus smiled, obviously remembering.

"I met James for the first time on the train to Hogwarts," He recalled with a smile, "He was sitting with two other boys and a girl. The girl was your mother. She was there with her friend and James was there with a boy he met on the train, Sirius Black," Remus' face hardened at that and Draco gasped. Harry looked at both, waiting for an explanation. When one didn't come, Harry decided to ask.

"What's wrong with Sirius Black?" Harry asked and Remus sighed.

"Nothing to begin with really," Draco looked at him in amazement, "I really need to tell the whole story first. At Hogwarts, I was good friends with three other boys. James Potter, your father, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. Together we were collectively known as the Marauders and we all had nicknames. I was Moony, James was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot and Peter was Wormtail. I won't go into the names right now.

"We were all as close as brothers through our seven years at Hogwarts. It was really a great time, especially for me," Remus sighed and Harry wondered what he meant by that, "Lily and James started dating in their seventh year and were married not long after we all finished school. Now, I assume you know about the last war with You-Know-Who?" Harry and Draco both nodded, "Well, Lily and James did something nearly unprecedented at the time. They escaped You-Know-Who himself. Not once. Not twice. But three times.

"Not long after the third escape, Albus got information from a Death Eater spy that You-Know-Who was going to attack James and Lily. As a result, he placed James and Lily in protection. Albus wanted the two of them to stay at Hogwarts, but they declined. They said that they would only hide so much. Your parents were very proud people, Harry," Remus said, looking Harry in the eyes, "So, they decided to stay at their home in Godric's Hollow. Albus warded the house himself," Harry gave Remus a look, so he explained, "Wards are like protective enchantments to protect people or their possessions.

"The only enchantment that Lily would not allow Albus to perform was one she wanted to do herself. It is known as a Fidelius Charm," Remus said, his eyes losing focus a bit.

"What's a Fidelius Charm, Moony?" Harry asked. Draco did not seem to know either.

"It is a very powerful charm that can hide an entire house. When you cast it, there must be a secret-keeper chosen. Now, a secret-keeper is the only one who can let people see the house, let alone enter it," Harry was beginning to piece things together in his mind, "Lily and James told Albus that they would choose their own secret-keeper. The last name they told Albus was Sirius Black."

Everything clicked in his mind. "So, let me see if I have this right," Harry said with a frown, "My parents had to go into hiding because of Voldemort," Remus' eyebrows raised but he didn't comment, "To do this, they had a spell that would hide them from anyone except those that their secret-keeper, Sirius Black, told where they were."

Remus nodded sadly, "So far, you are correct."

"As my mother, at least, was killed in the house by Voldemort, that means that Sirius Black betrayed them?" Harry asked, sounding venomous. Remus nodded mutely, "He betrayed them?" Harry was now standing and was irate. Draco was standing also and trying to get Harry to calm down. Harry could feel anger rising within him and could almost not hear what Draco was saying. After a short while, he calmed down and sat back on the loungechair and looked at Remus who looked lost, "What happened to him?" Harry asked emotionlessly.

Remus sighed along with Draco. Harry looked at his brother questioningly but before he could ask anything, Remus replied. "On the day that James and Lily were...were killed," The topic was obviously a bad one for Remus, "Sirius went after Peter. He found him in a muggle suburb. While there, Sirius killed thirteen muggles on the street as well as Peter. All they found of Peter was a finger. When the Aurors got there, Sirius was laughing in the street shouting, 'I killed them!' As you can imagine, he was sent to Azkaban straight away, without a trial. As much as I hate to admit it, he should have been given a trial at least."

"Azkaban?" Harry asked. Draco answered.

"Magical prison. Guarded by Dementors," Draco shuddered.

"Dementors?" Harry questioned quietly.

"Terrible creatures," Remus said with a shudder, "They feed off happy memories. They make you feel like you will never feel happy again. They guard Azkaban because if they didn't they would float around everywhere and that is something that we, as a community, don't want."

"Well," Harry declared, "I'm glad the traitor is locked away!" A flash of sadness flickered across Remus' face and Harry realised something and looked solemnly at him, "I'm sorry Moony. You lost four friends that day didn't you? My parents, Peter and Sirius are all gone now. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Harry," Remus told him quietly, "But you are correct. They were my whole world. My parents were casualties during my sixth year, and James, Sirius and Peter became my family. To lose all of them...it was difficult," He looked Harry in the eye. Harry noticed that his eyes, while blue, were slightly tinged with gold, "To be honest, if I didn't know that you were out there, I probably would have given up."

Harry stood up and walked to Remus and hugged him. He felt a tear fall on his jumper but didn't say anything. Harry let go and went and sat down.

"Uh..Remus..." Draco said, trying to change the topic.

"Yes, Draco?" Remus replied.

"Can you tell us some stories about your time at Hogwarts?" Draco said sounding pretty eager. If Harry was being truthful, so was he. Remus was obviously close to his father and Harry liked hearing stories about his parents. Remus smiled and nodded.

"We were very mischievous, if I do say so myself," He said grinning, "I think most of McGonagall's grey hairs were caused directly, and even indirectly by us in some form," Remus, Harry and Draco all laughed at this, "I remember this one time, in fifth year, we decided to prank her to get back at a detention we served with her for pranking some first years. It involved an enchanted chalkboard, a bunch of tables and more than a few cats."

The rest of the conversation was a lot more lighthearted. By the end of the night, Harry and Draco thought they had cracked a rib from all the laughter. In all of what happened, they realised that they had forgotten to exchange gifts. They went up to the empty dorm room and retrieved the presents.

"Here you go Draco," Harry said happily as he handed over his gift to his brother. Draco smiled and then proceeded to open it.

"Harry! This is great!" Draco exclaimed. He held in his hands a watch. But not just any watch.

"It's completely unbreakable," Harry said excitedly, "I noticed that you didn't have a watch, and Dumbledore suggested I get you one. Look on the underside. Draco did so and stared at the watch, "That's the Potter family crest."

The crest was quite simple, really. There were two shields next to each other with two wands crossing between them. On each of the shields there seemed to be some sort of stag. Under this was a set of latin words. '_Qui timent tenebrae, comeditur_'. "I got one for myself," Harry said, lifting up a sleeve and showing Draco who was now looking extremely appreciative. He put the watch n quickly and picked up his gift.

"I wasn't sure what to get you, and since I didn't have Dumbledore guiding me, I made this decision," He said, handing Harry a gift that seemed suspiciously like a small book. Harry unwrapped it and was horrified at what he saw. Draco was laughing.

"_Harry Potter and the Babbling Banshee_?" He croaked, "What is this?"

Draco was now laughing so hard he had to lie down on his bed for support. When he regained his composure he looked at Harry. "There's heaps of 'Harry Potter' books out there, written by the same author, Rita Skeeter. She writes these books as well as reports for the Daily Prophet," Harry growled and this made Draco laugh even more, "They actually aren't half-bad, Harry," Draco said seriously but with a smile.

"And just how many have you read?" Harry asked accusingly. Draco's face went red.

"A few," He admitted, "Mostly when I was younger. I had to hide them from Lucius. Like I said, they aren't too bad."

Harry sighed, glancing at the blurb on the back of the book. '_Our favourite hero is back for his forty-third book and he has no less problems then before. A ghost from his past returns, his best friend leaves him and a banshee threatens his very existence_'. "I suppose it _could_ be alright," Harry conceded. He may not have liked the books but he thought that it could be entertaining, "Thanks Draco."

"No worries, Harry."

Harry went to bed with a mixture of emotions, and his mind drifted to the crazy, traitorous murderer laughing in the streets at having killed Harry's parents. His dreams that night were not pleasant at all. _It could all be traced back to Sirius Black_, Harry thought angrily.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note<em>**

**Sorry for not updating for more than a week. I had a bit of writer's block. You see, my problem is that I have too many ideas floating in my head that I can't use at this point, and it makes chapters like this one seem mundane in comparison. Oh well. I still don't feel that this is my best work, but it got a few things accomplished I guess.**

**Also, I didn't have time to go back over this chapter, so if you see something wrong, do point it out to me. I don't mind in the slightest.**

**If I get enough of a reaction to Remus' prank I may just write a One-Shot with the Marauders doing that prank. *Wink Wink***

**I had a review a while back saying I should have some nicer Slytherins. I had already planned to, but I decided to introduce the idea earlier than I planned. Also, I have quite a good prank in store for Nott and co. That should be in the next Chapter.**

**I thought I would let you know that I have the names for my next two stories thought up. If you would like me to I will reveal them to you all in the next chapter.**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed!**

_**Voldemort is Dead**_** - I can't really tell you the answers right now to your questions, but rest assured I have it all thought out.**

_**Greyel**_** - I need somone to pick up on those mistakes so feel free to either mention them in a review or PM me. if you see anything.**

_**WolfsTrinity-TSO**_** - I have now got a chapter plan for the rest of this story and I have started it for the next one as well. That's part of the reason for the slow update. I also have a list of plot points as well. I hope that fixes some things.  
>With Dumbledore as well, I think that, particularly after witnessing what he sent Harry to, he would feel inclined to be closer to him. But I can't think of any time so far where he hasn't been needed in some capacity.<strong>

_**Lilyrocks1234**_** - Sorry about the wait. I think the whole pensieve thing must have occured to Rowling only when she was writing GOF, but it made for a few plot holes here and there.  
>I like Dumbledore as a character, especially so after Deathly Hallows so I think that's why I am using him more than Rowling did early on.<br>I debated with myself about whether to do that with Draco, but for the long term, I think it best. I'm still undecided about having him be a Black though.**

**Review if you have anything to say. Even 'Good Job' if you like.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Beletrium**


	21. Chapter 18: The Prank

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18: The Prank<strong>_

The morning after Christmas, Harry decided to try out his Invisibility Cloak for the first time. It was something he felt he needed to do on his own, if only to honor his father's memory. He had told Draco this and Draco told him that he was fine. He stayed on his own in the Common Room while Harry went out to try it.

Harry really didn't have any sort of plan at all. He knew that his father liked to use it to visit the kitchens, but Harry had no clue as to where the kitchens actually were. _Maybe Fred and George would know_, Harry mused as he threw the cloak over himself while Draco stood as lookout for the rest of the common room. Harry decided to just be quiet, avoid the old caretaker, Argus Filch, and have a look around and see what was going on. It wasn't much really, but Harry felt happy just knowing that he was using the Cloak.

Harry loved Hogwarts more than anything in the world, and the Cloak was allowing him to see more of it then he thought possible. It was actually very amazing how many weird rooms and corridors there were in Hogwarts. On the second floor, he found a door that led to another door which had another door. It seemed endless when Harry turned back. Luckily for him, he was actually able to get back to where he started from.

He had wandered the halls of Hogwarts for about an hour when he heard whimpering and a loud thud. He walked silently towards the source of the sounds. He found an alleyway-like corridor off to the side on the third floor. He had his wand in his hand as he peered around the corner. It was almost dark but he could make out two figures. One was definitely larger than the other. He had to be at least in third year, if not older. The other was a person Harry actually recognised. Nikolas Riander. The larger student began to talk.

"So, Riander. Associating with Gryffindors now are ya?" He asked in a somewhat deep and threatening voice, "You like mudbloods, half-bloods and blood traitors d'ya?" The older boy raised an arm and hit Riander in te stomach. Riander groaned and fell to the ground.

"J-just g-go away, Langford. L-leave me alone!" Riander was extremely defiant considering his position, Harry thought. The older boy, Langford, laughed a disgusting laugh. Harry silently moved towards them.

"Who's here to stop me, Riander?" Langford laughed again, "Potter? Malfoy? Longbottom?" He laughed loudly again. Harry was now pretty much behind him. Harry made a split decision. He slipped his wand slightly out of his Cloak and shouted, making his vioice sound lower and more gravelly than it normally did, "_Stupefy_!" A red bolt shot at Langford who was far too slow to react. He slumped to the ground, unconscious. Nikolas looked extremely relieved, yet apprehensive as he looked around for any sight of anyone.

"Who's there?" He asked in a small voice.

Harry kept his voice the same as he had when he shouted the spell. "Leave here, Nikolas. Go directly to Madam Pomfrey. Get your wounds seen to and tell her who did it and where he is. The stunner should last a while. Tell her to inform Dumbledore. He'll do something," Harry felt satisfied with that. He had kept his voice like that because it meant no one would know who he was.

"Alright," Nikolas got to his feet and Harry moved to lean against the wall so he wouldn't be hit by Nikolas as he went past, "Thank you so much, whoever you are," Nikolas said to nowhere in particular and ran out of the corridor. As he did, Harry caught sight of his bruised and bloodied face. Harry felt good after doing that for Nikolas. _Not all Slytherins are like Nott and Zabini_, his brain told him.

For the rest of the holidays, a rumor spread about a strange invisible person stopping bullies. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of some of the suggestions as to who the mystery person was. As was to be expected, Harry's name was thrown about but he was not the only one. Dumbledore was mentioned, as well as all of the professors at least once. Harry even heard a muggleborn fifth year suggest Superman. Luckily for Harry, the only person that actually knew what happened was Draco and he was not going to tell anyone, though they did have a laugh at everyone else's suspicions.

It wasn't much longer until Hermione and Neville came back to school along with everyone else who had left for the holidays, including Zabini and Nott and the rest of _those_ Slytherins. Hermione instantly greeted Harry with a hug and Neville shook his hand. Harry noticed the watch he got for Neville for Christmas and smiled.

"Did you like the watch, Nev?" Harry asked as he saw Neville break into a grin.

"I did, Harry. I love it. I've never had a watch before, and Gran thinks it might help my memory somehow," Harry grinned as he noticed that Dumbledore had said the very same thing, "Gran wanted me to ask how you knew the Longbottom family crest. Even I didn't know what it was."

Harry smiled. "I asked Dumbledore and he showed me. Thanks for the Chocolate Frogs by the way. I can never have too much chocolate."

Neville's cheeks tinged red a little. "Compared to what you gave me it was nothing," He said in a small voice. Harry put an arm around Neville's shoulders.

"Don't say that. Chocolate means as much to me as a big gift would. After what I grew up with, I like to have chocolate. I was never allowed it at all. Considering I never got presents before either, I really loved it," Harry told Neville who smiled.

"Thanks, Harry."

Harry turned to Hermione. "Did you like your necklace?" Harry asked, as she pulled it out of her shirt.

"I love it, Harry! Thank you so much. I can't believe that it has an inbuilt shield charm as well," Hermione said with a large smile. Harry had made sure that her necklace had a shield charm that she could activate if she needed to. It wasn't an overly powerful charm but it would be helpful, at least a little, in a bad situation.

"I saw it and I thought you would like it," Harry said, grinning broadly. In truth, it was the first gift he had ever bought for anyone. He was a little unsure of how she would react, but he felt immensely proud of himself at that point. They quickly got to discussing the other aspects of their holidays.

Hermione told them that her parents would normally go on a holiday somewhere like France or Germany for Christmas, but that year they decided to stay at home to be with Hermione because of how little they see of her. Neville also mostly stayed at home. He told all of them how he wished he hadn't had to go back. He didn't get to go anywhere besides Diagon Alley and his manor.

Harry knew the feeling and could really relate with him. Hermione told him that he could visit her over the summer holidays. Neville visibly brightened at that. Harry and Draco also told him that they would see whether he could visit them too when they worked out where they would be.

Harry and Draco recounted their conversation with Nikolas Riander, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and Tricia Olerio. When Harry talked about Tricia, Draco sniggered, which Harry still didn't understand but Neville and Hermione seemed to get it instantly.

Harry told them all about his Invisibility Cloak and how he saved Riander. While he wanted it to be a secret to the rest of the school, Hermione and Neville were two of his best friends so he had to tell them. Neville was happy that Harry had helped the boy while Hermione seemed torn between anger that he was running around invisible, stunning people and pride that Harry would do that for a Slytherin.

When Harry and Draco told them about Remus, Hermione hugged Harry.

"It must be good to know one of your parents' best friends," She said rather questioningly. Harry took a breath.

"Yeah it is," Harry told the group, "But part of me wonders why he never visited me. I mean, I know that Aunt Petunia wouldn't have liked the idea much but I don't know that he even tried."

"I agree," Draco said with a frown, "It is a little strange that he wouldn't check up on his best friends' son."

"Well, maybe Dumbledore didn't tell anyone where you were and so he didn't know?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "If he was friends with my mum, surely he would have known about Aunt Petunia. And when I didn't show up in the Magical world, shouldn't that mean I would be in the muggle world? Where else would I be put in the muggle world?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but apparently couldn't fault what Harry had said. Harry had thought about that quite a lot. It was Neville who spoke next. He had been rather quiet during the whole conversation. "I'm sure he has his reasons, Harry. But look at it this way, even Dumbledore didn't check in on you and he was the one who left you there."

That made sense to Harry and suddenly he felt a pang of guilt that he thought bad of Remus after having only met the man on Christmas. "It's not that I don't like him, it's just that it seems like he's hiding something," Harry said quietly. No one else spoke on the topic which suited Harry. He still felt guilty about what he had said about Remus.

Hermione wasted almost no time in informing the three boys that they had to get to work and train for the upcoming Fourth Obstacle Course. Having missed the last one, they were at a considerable disadvantage but they all assured Draco that he was far more important than a little competition. Hermione had decided that they, meaning her and Neville, needed to practice the earlier spells again, so everyone worked on the wand-lighting spell, '_Lumos_' and a variation that Harry had found in 'Olde and Forgotten Charmes', '_Lumos Solem_'.

Apparently this charm was taken out of use because it basically simulated sunlight, but at a higher radiation so it caused a bad form of Wizarding cancer in the cases of some unlucky souls. The book did say that it was brilliant for scaring away some creatures and such that don't like sunlight. It also suggested that it not be used a lot, so the four only practiced for a couple of minutes with it.

It was actually during one of these training sessions early on that Harry noticed something odd. He and Neville were mock-duelling each other for fun using only the disarming charm. This was something that Professor Quirrell had encouraged because it would help a lot in a real life situation. Neville was clearly outclassed, though not for lack of trying. Harry was simply skinnier and faster than Neville and was more proficient with a wand.

Neville did put up a good fight before Harry hit him with the disarming charm a little too hard and he was sent flying to the other side of the room. Harry was a little shaken up, but as Hermione ran to where Neville had landed, he began to feel a sense of panic and fright. He could immediately tell that the emotions were not his because they were different to his and also because it was the same sensation as when he used the levitation charm with Hermione, Draco and Neville. _Maybe this is the next part of the ritual?_ Harry thought before realising that he was right when Hermione looked up from Neville who was now standing up. Draco was also looking at him.

"Harry," Hermione began, "Can you feel that?"

Harry nodded. "If you mean the extra 'feelings' then, yeah I can. I think this might be the next part of the ritual Dumbledore was talking about," Hermione nodded before turning back and tending to Neville. Harry turned to Draco, "Can you feel anything else?"

"I'm not sure. Try thinking about something that will make you happier or sadder," Draco suggested. Harry nodded. He figured that he had way more unhappy memories than happy ones so he thought about Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and what they did to him. He immediately felt a mixture of anger, fright, sadness and even a slight bit of hope. Draco looked at him in amazement. Hermione had even turned her head and gasped.

"What?" Harry asked. Hermione and Draco just shook their heads in sadness and Harry saw Hermione's eyes fill with tears. Neville, holding his side, was watching in wonder.

"Harry, do you know how bad you feel right now?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head.

"I used to feel like this all the time. Actually, it feels better today," Hermione hugged him.

"Harry...that is the single worst thing I have ever felt in my entire life!" She said quietly, obviously fighting back the tears, and losing. Harry shrugged.

"I guess I'm used to it."

"Harry! You shouldn't even have to feel like that ever!" Hermione almost shouted. Neville was still watching, not quite comprehending what was happening. Harry could actually feel her pain and anguish from what Harry had felt, "You were thinking of your relatives weren't you?"

Harry blushed, wondering how Hermione had gotten to know him so well in such a short amount of time. Not trusting himself to talk he nodded.

"Merlin I wanna hex them," Draco said angrily. Harry could feel his anger within him and actually felt happy that Draco was like this. It was nice to be cared about. Harry chuckled lightly.

"So do I, Draco. So do I," His voice had a sense of longing in it and he could see Hermione and Draco both lighten up a bit after feeling the more positive emotions sent by Harry. Neville now seemed to be at breaking point.

"What am I missing here?" Neville asked, with no hint of malice in his voice. He was simply curious. Harry didn't even think that Neville was capable of malice.

"We think we've gone on to the next stage of the ritual. I haven't had your dream yet, Nev, so we still have at least a little while to go before we reach this stage," Harry said, grasping Neville's shoulder, "Sorry 'bout that hit there, by the way Nev. You were doing really well too."

Draco then interrupted. "Wait. So does that mean you've had my dream?" Harry felt the urge to slap himself. How could he have forgotten?

"Yeah I have. It was the night before you were attacked and I just forgot after everything that happened that day," Harry then went on to detail the dream and as he went through, Draco paled. It was obvious that he had that dream fairly often. When Harry finished, the room was silent before Draco spoke up.

"I actually did it," He said in a whisper. Harry could feel his brother's sadness and regret as well as he could hear and see it.

"What did you do?" Neville asked, sounding as though he feared the answer.

"I...attacked the muggles," Draco said. The feelings that Harry had felt before were now multiplied as well as feeling slight anger, which he assumed had come from Hermione.

"You did what?" She asked, trying not to let her feelings get in the way.

"I-I attacked the muggle kids. It wasn't –" He was cut off when Hermione stood angrily.

"I can't believe you did that! How could you?" Harry could feel Draco's emotions multiply along with Hermione's. It was becoming a bit much. Harry grabbed Hermione's arm to stop her from leaving the room, while Neville grabbed Draco to stop him from leaving as well.

"Hermione, I can feel his feelings now. I know he didn't want to do it. He's feeling really sad and regretful. He wouldn't do it anymore," Harry felt a rush of gratitude through his body that had to come from Draco while he also felt Hermione's emotions lighten a little.

"I-I never really wanted to do it, Hermione. Please believe me," Draco was now pleading and Harry felt bad for him so he tried to send out positive emotions. It seemed to work on both parties as Hermione and Draco both looked to him with strange smiles.

"I know that now, Draco. It's just that my parents are muggles. I sometimes let my emotions get the better of me. I'm sorry," Hermione got up from her seat and hugged Draco. This show of affection was still foreign to Draco as he looked to Harry and Neville who simply laughed at him.

Later that night, Neville and Harry were the last two first years left in the Common Room and they were discussing trivial things until Neville looked at Harry seriously, which the shy young boy hardly ever did.

"Harry, are you really sure we can trust Draco?" He asked, not really beating around the bush. Harry looked at him for moment. He had a good point. A lot of people found it hard to believe that Draco was Harry's friend, let alone friends with a muggle-born like Hermione.

"I think so. I really do," Harry said in his most reassuring tone, "I think this little 'link' that I have with him will help strengthen those thoughts, too. I don't think that anyone would be a good enough actor to train their emotions."

Neville nodded. "I was just making sure. When I told Gran that I was friends with him, she looked at me like I had two heads for a moment. I think the only reason she didn't forbid me from being friends with him was because he was disowned and you made him a Potter. She did warn me a bit, though."

Harry nodded. "I understand, Nev. I really do. And I think even Draco understands the way Lucius made his past family look. He really doesn't want anything to do with Lucius any more. I'm sure of that."

Neville nodded and fell silent. Harry was amazed to note that it was a comfortable silence. Not an uncomfortable one like he had sat through so many times at the Dursleys. Then Neville looked at Harry.

"When you have the dream, I think I know what it'll be. Please don't tell anyone else, and just come to me first," Neville was now pleading with him and Harry wondered what it could be.

"Don't worry, Nev. My lips are sealed," Harry said, smiling, "Don't forget that you can talk to me about anything."

Neville nodded, looking pensive before yawning and leaving his seat. "I think I should go to bad. Night Harry."

"G'night Nev," Harry said, as Neville made his way to the dorm. Harry looked into the flames and thought about things for another ten minutes before deciding he needed to go to bed as well. When he got up there, Ron, Draco and Seamus were all asleep and Neville was trying to. Harry decided to finish of a letter to Luna before he went to sleep. He found himself owling Luna a lot. Even more so than Ginny and Dudley. Granted, most of the letters were focused around him questioning her about the magical creatures she mentioned in other letters and asking her about the articles from _The Quibbler_, her father's newspaper, that she included from time to time. In a way, this was why he liked writing to Luna. They talked about things that really didn't mean anything most of the time.

Every now and then, Luna would tell Harry things about her life that made her sad or angry, but Harry tried his best to help her. This was really made difficult by the amount of time between letters, but he still tried. He soon finished the letter and read it over before placing it in an envelope and putting it in his pouch before finally succumbing to sleep.

_Harry found himself somewhere that seemed like a hospital. He looked around to confirm this and saw the white walls and smelt the smells that indicated a clean environment. Harry had been to a hospital before, but never one like this. He looked around for an indication as to where he was and soon found a sign. It read _St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries: Fourth Floor – Spell Damage_._

_Harry had heard of St. Mungo's before so knew what it was, but he wondered why he was dreaming about it. Then, all of a sudden, he remembered his conversation with Neville. _But why St. Mungo's? _Harry thought. Harry looked beside him and saw an older woman, probably in her sixties or seventies. She was quite tall and was very thin and bony. She had on a hat with what appeared to be a vulture perched upon it and carried a very bright red handbag. Her face made Harry stand up a little straighter. She looked very intimidating. Harry came to the conclusion that, as this was Neville's dream, that the woman must be his Gran._

_The woman rounded on Harry and regarded him with a calm, yet stern face. "Come Harry. Don't dawdle. We have lots to do today," Was all she said before turning and walking swiftly towards a ward with a sign above it. _Janus Thickey Permanent Spell Damage Ward_ it read. Harry looked at the sign curiously, wondering why Neville was headed to this particular ward. _

_Harry looked over to Neville's Gran who didn't seem to even bat an eyelid. She just kept walking in the same manner as she had before. Harry sighed and followed her. They were soon in the ward and Harry looked around to see very few people in there, and those that he could see he didn't recognise. Neville's Gran kept walking, so Harry followed._

_They soon came to the end of the ward where there was a large area that was completely surrounded by curtains. Neville's Gran quickly pulled the curtains away to reveal two beds and what seemed to be rocking chairs._

_In one of the rocking chairs sat a woman that Harry recognised as his mother, though her hair seemed to be streaked with grey and her emerald green eyes held a faraway look. As she rocked back and forth, Harry felt a pang of sadness. It was obvious something was wrong with her._

_Harry looked to the second bed where a man was seated back and sitting against the headrest. He wasn't wearing his round-rimmed glasses, but he was obviously Harry's father. His eyes held the same faraway look that his wife's did and Harry felt a second pang of sadness._

"_Lily, dear," Harry heard Neville's Gran say, "Look. Your son, Harry, is here to see you," The woman in the rocking chair, seemed to respond slightly by looking up when she heard the name Lily. Lily's eyes, still with the faraway look, flickered to Harry for a split-second before they returned to where they were. Neville's Gran sighed sadly before turning slightly to the man._

"_James, dear. Harry's here to see you," Neville's Gran said sadly. Harry realised that James would probably not react any more than Lily had, and he wasn't wrong. James' eyes darted to Harry quickly but they soon went back to the way they were. Neville's Gran went to sit in the other rocking chair, not saying a word._

_Harry wasn't sure what to do here so he sat on what he presumed was Lily's bed and thought. _What could have possibly made Neville's parents this way? Why wouldn't Neville tell us about this?_ When his thoughts ran their course, Harry began to talk to his parents about what was going on atHogwarts. He knew that it was a dream but it still felt good to talk to his parents, even if they couldn't talk back. It was a while before Neville's Gran stood up._

"_Come, Harry. We need to get some stuff done. Say goodbye to your parents so we can go," She said rather sternly. Harry awkwardly turned to his parents, not really knowing what to say to them._

"_Goodbye mum and dad. I love you," Harry said, his eyes tearing slightly as he said those words. He had said them many times to himself but this was really the first time he had ever had the chance to tell them face to face, even if it was only in a dream._

_Neither James nor Lily showed any immediate reaction to what Harry had said, but just as Harry was turning to leave, Lily stood and slowly shuffled to where Harry was standing. She reached into a pocket of her hospital gown and pulled out a wrapper for _Drooble's Best Blowing Gum_ and held it out for Harry to take. Harry heard Neville's Gran mutter "Again?" but Harry ignored it._

_Harry felt the tears on his face as he reached out and took the wrapper. Lily then turned and walked back to where she was sitting and sat back down in the same position. Harry just stared at the wrapper in his hand._

"_Come, Harry," Neville's Gran said but the dream faded out with Harry still staring at the wrapper, with tears flowing down his face._

Harry awoke quickly and the first thing he realised was that he was actually crying. He quickly wiped away the tears and felt around for his glasses in the darkness. He had no way of telling what the time was but he knew that he wouldn't get to sleep quickly. Not after all of that.

Harry sat up and looked to Neville's bed. Neville was curled up, asleep and snoring softly. Harry just looked at his friend for a while, thinking. Harry had always believed that not having any parents was the worst thing that could happen to anyone but after that dream he realised that there was something worse. Neville had his parents but they didn't even recognise him and they were permanently in St. Mungo's. Neville was obviously tougher than a lot of people know. He had to be to live with that.

After a while of thinking, Harry sighed, took his glasses off and tried to get back to sleep. It took him a while, but he did it.

Harry was the first to wake in the morning, probably owing to the slight headache he had. He got up and decided to get ready for the day, hoping that his headache would go away. After a shower, he realised that the headache was probably there to stay and he went to grab a pair of socks and his shoes from the common room. Neville had just awoken, but the rest were asleep.

"Morning, Harry," Neville said sleepily.

"Good morning, Nev. Sleep well?" Harry asked.

"When I got to sleep," Neville replied, stifling a yawn, "What about you?"

Harry decided to just tell him. "I had your dream, Nev," He said quietly. Neville blanched a little.

"Oh?"

"I know about your parents," Harry said softly. Neville sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. Harry sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. It was about a minute before either of them said anything, "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to, Nev."

Neville sniffled slightly. "Thank you, Harry. I appreciate it. But I think you should know the full story," Neville said.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Nev," Harry said quickly. Neville shook his head.

"No, I do,' Neville said strongly, "How much do you know?"

"Not too much. I know that they are in the Permanent Spell Damage Ward and that they don't recognise you. I don't know why though."

Neville sighed. "A day after you destroyed You-Know-Who, four of his followers came looking for mum and dad. Luckily I was with Gran that day. Anyway, the four that came looking for them were Bartemius Crouch Jr., Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange and Rabastan Lestrange," Harry recognised the name Bellatrix from when Professor Quirrell mentioned Bellatrix Black in a class weeks ago and wondered if it was the same person, "They came to our house and tortured them, trying to find out You-Know-Who's location. Harry, have you ever heard of the Unforgivable Curses?"

Harry shook his head so Neville continued. "Well there are three of them. One of them is known as the Torture Curse. The Cruciatus. The Death Eaters used that curse on my parents so many times, and for so long, that they became insane. But never once did they give away any information," Neville smiled slightly, "I'm quite proud of them, you know. But I'm not sure that I want everyone to know about them yet."

Harry nodded. "Don't worry, Nev. I won't tell a soul. By the way, I meant what I said last night. If you ever need to talk, I'm always willing to listen," Harry then stood up, "I think it's time you got ready. I think Fred and George have something planned this morning."

Harry and Neville smirked as one as Harry walked down to the Common Room and Neville got ready for the day. It was another hour before Neville, Hermione and Draco were all ready.

When they all got to the Great Hall, Harry noticed that Fred and George had huge grins on their faces. Both of them looked at Harry and winked. Harry smirked.

Just as Harry was beginning to eat, he caught one of the twin's eyes and they motioned to the Slytherin table where Nott, Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle were all beginning to eat. Harry watched them intently, waiting for something to happen. Then, all of a sudden, they all stood up and walked to the front of the Great Hall. Harry nudged Neville to get him to look at the front and got Draco and Hermione's attention as well.

When all of the Slytherins were standing at the front of the Hall, Harry could see that this was not something they wanted to do. Their eyes were wild. Harry assumed that their bodies must have been doing this on their own. Nott was at the front with Parkinson, Goyle, Crabbe and Zabini in a line behind him. Then, with a slight pop, Nott's clothes changed from the Slytherin robes he was wearing into a bright red cocktail dress.

The whole Hall burst out laughing. Harry looked at the Staff table and noticed that Dumbledore was laughing merrily as well, but Snape was obviously very angry. Nott looked at himself in horror. Then, behind him, the other Slytherin's clothes changed as well, but their cocktail dresses were black. There was more laughter at that.

Then, slowly, Nott lifted up his wand too his mouth. It looked as if he was using it as a microphone. It was at that moment that music started playing which had all the students who knew it laughing even harder than before. The majority of them were muggleborns.

Behind Nott, four terrified Slytherins started to dance to the upbeat music. Harry's ribs were paining him by that stage and his headache seemed to be gone. Then Nott opened his mouth and started to sing, in a terrible womanly voice.

"_I come home in the morning light,  
>My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"<br>Oh, mother, dear,  
>We're not the fortunate ones,<br>And girls,  
>They wanna have fu-un.<br>Oh, girls,  
>Just wanna have fun.<em>

_The phone rings in the middle of the night,_  
><em>My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"<em>  
><em>Oh, daddy ,dear,<em>  
><em>You know you're still number one,<em>  
><em>But girls,<em>  
><em>They wanna have fu-un,<em>  
><em>Oh,girls,just wanna have<em>  
><em>That's all they really want...<em>  
><em>Some fun...<em>

_When the working day is done,_  
><em>Oh, girls,<em>  
><em>They wanna have fu-un,<em>  
><em>Oh,girls,<em>  
><em>Just wanna have fun...<em>

_Girls,_  
><em>They want,<em>  
><em>Wanna have fun.<em>  
><em>Girls,<em>  
><em>Wanna have<em>

_Some boys take a beautiful girl,_  
><em>And hide her away from the rest of the world.<em>  
><em>I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.<em>  
><em>Oh, girls,<em>  
><em>They wanna have fu-un.<em>  
><em>Oh, girls,<em>  
><em>Just wanna have<em>  
><em>That's all they really want...<em>  
><em>Some fun...<em>

_When the working day is done,_  
><em>Oh, girls,<em>  
><em>They wanna have fu-un.<em>  
><em>Oh, girls,<em>  
><em>Just wanna have fun...<em>

_Girls,_  
><em>They want,<em>  
><em>Wanna have fun.<em>  
><em>Girls,<em>  
><em>Wanna have.<em>

_They just wanna,_  
><em>They just wanna...<em>  
><em>They just wanna,<em>  
><em>(Oh...)<em>  
><em>They just wanna...<em>  
><em>(Girls just wanna have fun...)<em>  
><em>Oh...<em>

_Girls just wanna have fu-un..._  
><em>They just wanna,<em>  
><em>They just wanna...<em>  
><em>They just wanna,<em>  
><em>They just wanna...<em>  
><em>(Oh...)<em>  
><em>They just wanna...<em>  
><em>(They just wanna have fun...)<em>  
><em>Girls just wanna have fu-un...<em>

_When the workin',_  
><em>When the working day is done.<em>  
><em>Oh, when the working day is done,<em>  
><em>Oh, girls...<em>  
><em>Girls,<em>  
><em>Just wanna have fu-un...<em>

_They just wanna,_  
><em>They just wanna...<em>  
><em>They just wanna,<em>  
><em>They just wanna have fun...<em>

_Girls just wanna have fu-un.._  
><em>They just wanna,<em>  
><em>They just wanna...<em>  
><em>They just wanna,<em>  
><em>They just wanna...<em>  
><em>(Have fun..)<em>

_They just wanna,_  
><em>(Girls wanna have fun)<em>  
><em>They just wanna...<em>  
><em>Oh,girls...<em>  
><em>(Wanna have fun...)<em>  
><em>Girls just wanna have fu-un.<em>

_When the workin',_  
><em>When the working day is done.<em>  
><em>Oh, when the working day is done,<em>  
><em>Oh, girls,<em>  
><em>Girls just wanna have fu-un.<em>

_They just wanna,_  
><em>They just wanna...<em>  
><em>(Oh, girls...)<em>  
><em>They just wanna,<em>  
><em>(Have fun...)<em>  
><em>Oh, girls..<em>  
><em>Girls just wanna have fu-un<em>

_They just wanna,_  
><em>They just wanna...<em>  
><em>When the working day is done...<em>"

By the end of the song, the whole hall, minus the Slytherin population, were laughing uproariously. There were one or two people actually on the ground laughing. Harry was not quite that far gone, but he was close. As was Hermione, who was laughing even harder than Harry. Draco and Neville were laughing as well, but not quite as hard.

When the song finished, Nott, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson's clothes all returned to normal and they fled the Hall. This only served to make everyone laugh harder. Harry looked up at the Staff Table to see that Snape was the only one without a smile on their face. Even McGonagall was laughing quietly.

Harry looked at Fred and George and gave them the thumbs up. They responded by raising their goblets and nodding, amongst their laughter. Harry never did find out how they managed to play the music, or even how they found the song.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note<em>**

**Let me start out by saying that I do not own "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" or anything else by Cyndi Lauper, nor will I ever. I am just borrowing the words for fun. Please don't sue me!**

**I would now like to express my apologies for having so long a gap between updates. School is really starting to get to me. Only two assessments left for this term though, so I should be able to write more. I really am sorry, but school takes priority over this, though I do have fun writing this story.**

**This chapter was written over quite a while so I don't feel like it is up to standard in some parts. I did plan on having the Fourth Obstacle Course in this chapter, but I decided to leave it as it is now and post it up. The Fourth Obstacle Course will be in the next chapter.**

**So, did I do the prank justice? Did you like Neville's dream? What did you think about Harry saving Nikolas Riander?**

**I have a feeling that Harry's presents for his friends may be a little over the top, especially considering they are only eleven, but I like what I decided so it will stay that way. Just try to keep in mind that Dumbledore helped Harry pick them out, so that was a factor.**

**Anyway, thanks to Loony-bin Escapee, magical fan18, WolfsTrinity-TSO, icybaer_, _Tabby Sky Silver and Mikefoxcerano for reviewing this story.**

_**Loony-bin Escapee**_** - Thanks for your reviews. No, this isn't a Ron bashing story. I like to think of it as 'character building'. I need Ron to not be a jealous prat through the whole series like he was in canon so I'm getting it overwith in this one at least.**

_**WolfsTrinity-TSO**_** - I do agree with you about Lord of the Rings, but I read it when I was twelve. Yeah, it was hard, but I still read it all. It was really the first book to pop into my mind. I am partial to David Eddings books myself, but I think they would be a little obscure to put in. Might do it later on.**

_**magical fan18**_** - Don't worry too much. I have the exact situation prepared. It also fixes a plot hole from canon that really annoys me as well.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Feel free to drop me a review and let me know what you think. I won't give a deadline for the next chapter, because I could just disappoint you, so just know that I will try not to be too long.**

**Beletrium**


	22. Chapter 19: The Fourth Obstacle Course

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 19: The Fourth Obstacle Course<em>**

The laughter in the Great Hall eventually died down, but when it did there was a very angry Professor Snape swiftly making his way to the Gryffindor table with his long black cloak billowing behind him. Despite the scene, Harry couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. As Harry expected, Snape did not like that one bit and looked even angrier when he finally came right up to Harry.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter," Snape spat. Harry tried to put on his best bewildered look.

"What for, Professor?" Harry asked, feigning innocence. Harry looked into Snape's cold eyes daring him to continue.

"You know full well, you arrogant, self-serving child. Another five points for your backchat," Snape seemed to get angrier.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed, "Do you mean what just happened to Nott and his cronies? I'm flattered that you think I'm good enough to pull that off, Professor, but I didn't do it. They deserved it, but I didn't do anything to them."

Snape looked ready to have an aneurism when Professor McGonagall came up from behind him. "Is everything alright Professor Snape?" McGonagall asked. Snape whirled around in anger.

"Potter organised that blatant attack on my students. He should be punished. As you are his head of house, you should be the one to do it," Snape said, attempting to quash his anger and doing a surprisingly good job of it. Harry glanced at his friends and saw that Neville was more than a little frightened. Snape had always had it in for Neville, though Harry couldn't work out why. Hermione was looking at Harry reproachfully, as if to tell him off for being rude to a teacher. Draco looked very calm but had a small smirk.

"Do you have any proof of Mr. Potter's involvement?" McGonagall replied. Snape hesitated a moment, as if considering what to say.

"I _will_ find evidence, and _when_ I do I will have him expelled," Snape replied smoothly before turning and walking out of the Hall. McGonagall then turned to Harry.

"If _I_ find out you were responsible for that, I will have to give you detention. Is that clear?" Harry nodded, "Good. If I were you I would get ready for class," With that, McGonagall walked away, humming the tune to 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'.

A couple of days after the prank in the Great Hall, it was almost time for the Fourth Obstacle Course. Having missed the third one, Harry, Draco, Neville and Hermione had a lot to make up for. Harry was shocked to learn that the Slytherin team had actually won the Third Course, which was held in the Great Hall. How they did that, he never found out. What he knew, however, was that they could not be allowed to win again.

One thing that was really distracting the four from practicing for the Course in the days leading up to it was the new emotion link that Harry had with both Draco and Hermione. The extra emotions were proving to be as much a curse as they were a blessing. On one hand, they had all mastered the art of 'sending' emotions which was rather helpful to calm each other down, but on the other, it was distracting to feel frustration or even anger in the most inopportune times.

There were times when it came in handy. There was one particular day that Hermione had been the target of one joke too many and she seemed to simply break down. She ran straight to a bathroom and locked herself in. Harry could feel how sad and angry she was and he was almost crying himself because of the power of the emotions she was feeling. He was able to project more positive emotions to Hermione like happiness and even calm. It actually calmed her down enough so that she unlocked the door and left the bathroom.

Harry had learned rather quickly how to tell the difference between Draco and Hermione's emotions. Draco was very reserved in terms of emotion, but when he felt them, they were very powerful. Hermione, on the other hand, almost always was feeling some form of emotion, though they were always weaker than Draco's.

Despite the problems that came with the bonds, Harry felt happy going into the next Obstacle Course. Hermione and Draco felt much the same, but Neville was still very self-conscious when it came to the Obstacle Courses. Neville was certainly the weakest member of the group, but Harry, Hermione and Draco all knew that strength means nothing compared to spirit. Neville had a very hard time wrapping his head around that concept and always felt that he wasn't needed. After Harry found about his parents, the two became a lot closer than they were before and Harry was quickly becoming the person Neville went to with any problem. Harry didn't mind though. In many ways, he was this person for all of his friends. It was like he was the focal point of the group. He was very close with all three, but when it came to each other they seemed to be slightly less trusting.

After talking for a while in their classroom, the four set out for the Great Hall to start the Obstacle Course, seeing a scowling Ron Weasley on the way. Apparently he did not have a good Christmas. His parents, Ginny, Fred, George and Percy all seemed to give him grief about what he had said and done to Harry and his friends. In fact, Fred and George put on a show of sorts on their first night back, reenacting what happened when they got home. There was a screaming mother, an abusive little sister, an angry father (which they, along with Percy, said was very rare) and cackling twin brothers. Harry loved every bit of it, and seemed to really like the Weasley family dynamic despite Ron.

When they reached the Great Hall, the teachers were all seated at the Staff Table, with the exception of Snape and some other teachers that weren't involved like Professor Sinistra. Professor Slughorn was there as well and was in conversation with Dumbledore about something or other. He was making wild hand gestures and chuckling. Professor McGonagall stood at the front, looking stern as usual.

When Harry's group sat, he noticed that they were the last ones to arrive. McGonagall cleared her throat loudly to gain the students' attention. "Thank you. You are all here today to participate in the Fourth Obstacle Course. I am sure that you are anxious to find out more. Today's Course will be done within the Hogwarts Dungeons," Harry sighed in relief, happy that it was not the Black Lake just yet, "The concept of this Course is a maze of sorts. None of the corridors will be lit, so you will all have to light the way yourselves.

"The obstacles themselves are spread out in such a manner that they do not have to be done in any particular order, with the exception of two of them which will have to be completed in succession. The reason for this is because two obstacles will be in the way of your hostage. Your hostage will be taken from your own group," There was a sharp intake of breath in the Great Hall. Harry looked at his friends and saw determined looks on Hermione and Draco's faces while Neville looked slightly scared. Harry grasped Neville's forearm and Neville smiled shakily, "It is up to you who is the hostage in this situation and who will do the course to begin with. Make your decision now."

Harry leaned forward to talk to Draco, Hermione and Neville. "Anyone in particular want to do it?"

"I will," Neville spoke up quietly, looking slightly downcast, "I wouldn't help much in the Course itself anyway."

Draco surprised everyone when he spoke up. "Stop being an idiot Neville," Neville went slightly pink, "You deserve to be in this group as much as the rest of us, if not more. I'll do it. I'd rather Neville do this Course," Draco said in a tone that said that he was not to be messed with. Neville sighed.

"Thanks Draco," Neville said quietly. Harry glanced at Hermione and smiled slightly.

"I assume you have all made your decisions?" McGonagall asked. She got an affirmative response so she continued, "Would each of the Hostages please stand?"

Helen Verity stood first for her group, then Leanne Moon for hers, followed by Anthony Goldstein and Draco. The Slytherin team was the last, prolonging their choice for as long as possible as if the fate of the universe depended upon it. Finally, and unsurprisingly, Pansy Parkinson stood, smirking.

"Good," McGonagall said, scribbling on a piece of parchment, "Now be seated so I can finish up here.

"The team to go first today will be the team of Draco Potter, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. They are going first as they unfortunately had to miss the last one," McGonagall glared at the Slytherin team who were sniggering, "They will be followed by the winners of the Great Hall Course, followed by second place and so on. Would the first team please follow myself and Professor Slughorn down to the entrance to the Dungeons?"

With one last glance at each other, Harry, Draco, Neville and Hermione all stood as one and moved to the entrance to the Great Hall, followed by McGonagall and a much slower Slughorn. On the walk down, Slughorn looked to Harry.

"Harry, m'boy! We really must get together some time and have a chat. We haven't had too much of a chance to recently due to some, uh, unfortunate circumstances," He said importantly.

"I'd love to sir," Harry really wasn't sure whether he wanted to or not.

"I could tell you some stories about your mother. I taught her Potions while she was here. Brilliant at Potions, she was. Well, brilliant at everything really," Slughorn said proudly. Harry suddenly felt like he really wanted to talk to Slughorn a lot more.

"Maybe we _can_ get together and talk sometime, sir. I'd like to hear about my mum," Harry said slightly wistfully. Harry was aware that his friends were all looking at him sadly and with pity written all over their faces. Of course, he could also feel it from Draco and Hermione as well, "Of course, sir, my friends would have to come too."

"Of course. Of course," Slughorn said quickly, grinning widely at Hermione, Neville and Draco, "They would be most welcome as well. I would particularly like to discuss the muggle world with Miss Granger here."

Hermione straightened a little, almost like when she was praised in class. "Thank you, sir. Although, I don't know how much I can tell you. My parents are only dentists you see."

"Dentists?" Slughorn asked curiously. Before Hermione could answer, McGonagall cut her off.

"Here we are. Now, we have to go over the course in a little detail. As you know, there will be a hostage in the Dungeons and they will be guarded by two Obstacles. You must get past those two Obstacles to free your hostage, who will then be free to finish the rest of the Course with you. The rest of the Course can be completed at any time.

"There are detection charms on all of the corridors to alert us if anything bad should happen to any of you. Should any harm befall you in the Dungeons, we shall know immediately and we will go in and retrieve you. Should something happen, I urge you to stay in your positions so we can find you easily.

"Professor Slughorn is here because he knows these dungeons inside and out and will be leading Mr. Potter to where he will stay until he is freed by you. Professor, if you would be so kind?" McGonagall prompted the walrus-like man.

"Ah, yes. Follow me," Slughorn said, entering the dungeons. Draco smiled at Harry, Hermione and Neville before following Slughorn. As Harry watched their retreating backs, McGonagall spoke.

"When Professor Slughorn returns, the Course will begin and you three will head off into the dungeons. So you feel more at ease I will tell you that both Mr. Filch and Professor Dumbledore himself have done a sweep of the corridor so you will not encounter such creatures as boggarts which you would not yet be able to deal with," Harry looked to Hermione with a perplexed look on his face only to see an inquisitive look on hers. Neville seemed to understand though and nodded, with a slightly scared look in his eyes.

"As I have said before, should anything happen to any of you, do not do anything drastic. The wards that have been put around the dungeons will alert us that our presence is required. Stay where you are," McGonagall looked deadly serious so Harry nodded quickly. From then it appeared that McGonagall had nothing else to say, so they all stood in silence waiting for Slughorn to return.

It wasn't long until he did, emerging from the seemingly endless darkness of the dungeons. It seemed as if the large man was out of breath as he emerged, though he did not show it very much. Slughorn nodded to McGonagall slightly, saying nothing before patting Harry lightly on the shoulder.

"Begin," Was all McGonagall said. The timers appeared on the backs of their hands as usual, which Harry noticed as he entered the darkness followed by Hermione and a slightly reluctant Neville. When Harry looked at his hand again, he noticed that the timer glowed enough for him to see the time. But when he looked at Hermione's hand, there was no timer.

"Hermione, don't you have a timer?" Harry asked. Harry could now barely see the frown on Hermione's face as she replied.

"Of course I do, Harry. Don't you?" She asked, sounding worried.

"I do," Harry said weakly, staring at his hand, "Only we must be able to see the light coming from our own timer," Harry reasoned. Hermione gasped.

"That's magic only taught in sixth year," She said. As she spoke, Harry felt someone brush up against him. A very shaky someone.

"You okay Nev?" Harry asked. Neville grasped Harry's arm slightly.

"N-not really. I-I've never liked the d-dark," Neville replied shakily. It was at that point that Hermione raised her wand.

"_Lumos_," Hermione intoned, lighting up the corridor slightly. Harry and Neville followed suit soon after. This calmed Neville down quite a bit, but he still seemed anxious and apprehensive, most likely due to the disgusting nature of the dungeons.

It was around four minutes of wandering the maze-like dungeons of Hogwarts before they actually found anything. They were coming up to a particularly dirty corner when Harry heard the distinct sound of wings fluttering and saw something out of the corner of his eye. But as he whirled around to find it, he heard the fluttering again, indicating that it had moved. He was about to spin on the spot again when he felt Neville's hand on his forearm, stopping him.

"It won't do any good, Harry," Neville said quietly, "It's a Lenfa. Really very common in magical homes. They are like a combination of a bat, a rat and a cat all mixed into one. They're really quite annoying because they find your clothes and eat them. That's their food source. Bit strange to find one here."

"It's probably the 'creatures' challenge," Hermione said quickly, "I read a bit about them, but I never read how to get rid of them."

"Oh, it's not too hard," Neville replied almost offhandedly, "Light is fatal to them. The problem is that they are very hard to shine light on. We need to trap it."

"Here's what we'll do," Harry began, "I'll point my wand around for a bit until we hear it move. Then you will both illuminate your wands at the same time in the direction you hear it move. That way is probably best," Harry saw, in the wandlight, his two friends nod. He could also feel a vague excitement from Hermione. The two canceled the wandlighting charm and seemed to almost disappear into the darkness.

Harry instantly pointed his wand to the roof of the dungeons, waving it around slowly until h heard the sound of wings. Almost instantly, Hermione and Neville said, "_Lumos_" creating more light in the corridor. Luckily, the Lenfa was caught in the light and seemed to simply stiffen and hit the floor. Harry felt a slight sickness from Hermione. Harry attributed this to killing a creature. Harry then heard a loud noise that sounded like a small bell ringing.

"What was that?" He asked worriedly. Hermione seemed to look like she knew.

"It's obvious isn't it?" She asked. When she received two confused looks, she sighed, "It must be a spell to tell us that it was actually an obstacle and that we completed it," Harry nodded his head, realising that it was more than likely that Hermione was right.

"Shall we go then?" Harry asked as he moved to the corner they were headed to in the first place, assuming they were going the right way. He noticed that Neville was still close to him, but not as much as he had been beforehand.

They walked for eleven minutes, choosing pathways and doubling back because of dead ends, before Harry felt a feeling of fear seep inside of him. It was not his own fear, it had the feeling of Draco. Harry couldn't say he blamed his brother for being a little fearful. Harry, Hermione and Neville had been walking around for a good seventeen minutes and saw no sign of Draco. Harry sent happy thoughts to Draco from which he got a reply of what Harry liked to call 'thanks'.

As they approached what seemed to be a large archway, Harry noticed something on the floor behind it. There seemed to be very large, thick vines growing on the floor just past the archway. It was strange because they seemed to be growing in a perfect square. Just then, Neville drew in a breath.

"Devil's Snare," Neville said with slight reverence and fear in his voice, "This particular plant is rather deadly if not handled properly. Actually, I'm quite surprised that the Headmaster let first years deal with it."

"What do we have to do then?" Harry asked, pointing his wand at it. The plant almost seemed to shy away from the light slightly.

"It hates sunlight. Actually, light in general can make it go away, but sunlight is quicker. Lucky we learnt that sunlight charm, huh?" Neville let out a weak laugh. There was a pause before Hermione spoke up.

"Well go on then, Neville," She said loudly.

"What?" Neville asked dumbly, "You want _me_ to do it?"

Hermione and Harry both nodded. "Of course we do, Nev," Harry said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You love Herbology. You should deal with this."

Neville got that gleam in his eye that Harry had only seen a few times as he pointed his wand towards the plant and cried, "_Lumos Solem_!" Which caused a near blinding jet of light to escape the boy's wand and strike the plant. What seemed to be a strangled cry filled the room as the plant moved away.

As it did so, the floor seemed to rise from where the plant was, creating a bridge to the other side. When this was completed, Harry heard the sound of the bell again. Apparently this was the right way. Neville lit his wand with the normal _lumos_ charm again before they crossed the makeshift bridge. Neville seemed to have a lot more confidence as they made their way around the maze of corridors.

They had walked for another ten minutes before they had to stop because Hermione had tripped over a loose tile on the ground. Luckily she was not harmed very much and could still walk. As it turned out, they did not have to walk far as the next corridor seemed to be blocked by a very large statue.

The statue had to be about sixteen feet tall and depicted a man swinging a very large broadsword around. As they approached it, the head of the man looked to them.

"Ah. The first of the teams then I take it?" The statue asked in a deep, booming voice. Harry felt a short burst of hope from Draco which seemed to indicate that he had heard the voice as well. The three nodded, not truly trusting their voices, "Excellent. I am to be an obstacle in the way of your hostage today.

"My task today is to ask each of you a personal question which you must answer truthfully or I shall not let any of you pass through. I will start with you, Harry Potter," There was a pause in which Harry felt his heart beating in his chest, wondering what the statue would ask, "How many friends did you have prior to attending Hogwarts?"

If Harry was in the presence of anyone other than his friends, he might have been embarrassed by that particular question, but as it was, Hermione knew the answer and Harry didn't really mind Neville finding out. "Sadly, none," Harry finally said as he heard the bell sound around him, causing him to look around.

"Correct. Next, Neville Longbottom," Neville whimpered as the statue's head turned to him. There was a pause of about the same length as the one for Harry before the statue spoke again, "Where do your parents currently reside?"

Harry could see Neville pale slightly, even in the light only coming from his wand. Harry moved to his friend and put an arm around his shoulder. "Just answer it. Hermione will understand," Harry whispered to Neville. After a moment Neville nodded.

"St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries on the Spell Damage floor," Neville replied shakily. There was the sound of a bell again as Hermione gasped and ran to where Neville was standing and hugged him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, slightly scandalized.

"I'll tell you later," Neville said, sounding embarrassed, "We need to finish here."

"Correct. Lastly, Hermione Granger," The pause was there again. Hermione used this time to detach herself from Neville and look at the statue, "What is the name of your younger sister?"

There was a sharp intake of breath from Hermione as Harry whirled around to face her, with a slightly confused look on his face. Hermione had never before mentioned having a sister and Harry didn't quite understand why she would have kept something like that a secret, particularly after everything he had revealed to her since meeting her. Harry was actually quite hurt that she hadn't told him this.

He looked to Neville who seemed to be going through the very same thought processes, as he wore the same expression as Harry. Harry then turned back to Hermione open-mouthed. She seemed to be glaring at the statue with a look of disdain that Harry had seen all too often before. Harry could feel what she was feeling at that point as well and was concerned about what Hermione seemed to be feeling towards her sister. It wasn't quite hatred, but there was dislike in there.

"Well?" The statue asked, its voice level and unwavering. At the sound of the voice, Harry and Neville looked at it and away from Hermione.

"Regan," Hermione said sharply, "Her name's Regan."

Harry was taken aback at the tone of Hermione's voice. It was not a tone that he expected to be used in reference to a sibling. Before he could think on it any further, the bell sounded once more and the ground shook as the statue moved aside with what seemed to be a smile on its face.

"Hermione –" Neville began but was cut off by an angry Hermione.

"No, Neville. Not now. Later," Hermione cut in sharply. Neville and Harry both opened their mouths to protest, but Hermione just huffed and moved quickly down the next hall, her footsteps echoing all around her. Harry looked to Neville.

"Wha-?" But he couldn't finish. Neville, too, seemed to be speechless. They stood there for about ten seconds before they started to walk down the corridor that was blocked by the statue. It took them close to a minute to reach Hermione again. She was sitting on the floor in front of a cauldron, working fiercely, her face seemed cold. Harry didn't even notice the feeling of happiness inside him.

"What's wrong with her?" Came a voice from behind where Hermione had been sitting. Harry looked up and saw a wooden chair. In the chair sat Draco, his hands by his side, his head tilted slightly to the side, looking at Hermione, "She came rushing in here, saw the cauldron, sat down and asked me what was wrong. I told her that Slughorn gave me a mild paralysis potion. She didn't even look at me, she just got to working."

Neville looked at Draco with a concerned look on his face. "We'll tell you later. Slughorn really gave you a paralysis potion?" Draco nodded, looking towards Hermione who was working furiously at his feet, "And Hermione can make the antidote right?"

Hermione then spun her head around and glared at Neville which made the boy squeak and move closer to Harry. Harry was really beginning to feel concern for Hermione. He was her best friend and this was something she had not confided in him. This revelation caused him to wonder what else she might be hiding from him. He silently hoped that her having a sister was the worst secret she kept.

Draco looked at Neville. "Whoa. I've never seen her that angry before," They heard Hermione huff loudly but she kept her eyes on the potion, "Lucky it's a quick antidote to make."

Harry nodded, not particularly listening as he thought about Hermione. It took her about another ten minutes to finish the potion. She put it into a vial and poured it down Draco's throat. The familiar bell sounded in the background. Draco gagged at the taste of it, but soon began to move all of his limbs, smiling broadly.

"Let's go then," Hermione snapped before turning on her heel and storming in the direction away from where they entered. Draco gave both Harry and Neville curious looks but soon realised that they weren't going to tell him why Hermione was angry. He picked his wand up off the ground where Slughorn had apparently left it for him and the three made their way down the corridor following after Hermione.

"What have you done so far?" Draco asked as they continued to walk.

"Herbology, Creatures, Transfiguration and Potions. I think the whole course is the Charms obstacle because of the use of the wandlighting charm," Harry replied thoughtfully, "That only leaves Defence."

Draco nodded. "Were any of them too difficult?" Neville and Harry both sighed.

"Transfiguration was," Neville said quietly, "I won't say too much, but that's why Hermione's so upset."

"Oh," Was all Draco said.

"Yeah. Creatures was a bit tricky, but Nev knew what to do. Same with Herbology," Harry said, hitting Neville on the shoulder. Neville smiled shyly as Draco smiled at him.

"Told you that you'd be helpful didn't I?" Draco asked with a laugh, "I know I'd've been terrible at the Herbology one."

Neville laughed, only sounding slightly uncomfortable with the praise. "No. I suppose you would have."

They walked for another two minutes, following about ten metres behind Hermione. It was then that she turned a corner. Before they actually reached the corner they saw the corridor light up in a blaze of red. They all took off, but Harry was the first to reach the corner. When he turned it, he saw Hermione standing over a small, one-legged creature which seemed to be made up of wisps of smoke. It seemed to be unconscious on the stone floor. In Hermione's hand she held a small golden lantern that held a bright yellow flame.

Just as Hermione threw the lantern at the stone floor, Draco ran up behind Harry, followed by Neville who shouted, "Hermione!" before he realised that she was okay. When they had all reached the spot, there was the sound of a bell once more but it was much louder and more pronounced.

Just then, the floor opened up beneath the four friends and they all screamed as they began to fall. They only fell for a few seconds before their feet hid solid stone and they saw Professor McGonagall standing in front of them.

"Excellent," McGonagall said, making a note on what looked to be a muggle clipboard, "A good time. You may now all do what you like until dinner tonight."

"Thank you Professor," Chorused Harry, Draco and Neville, but Hermione was already gone. McGonagall gave the remaining three an inquisitive look but each of them shook their heads before turning to follow Hermione.

Harry hoped to at least get some answers from Hermione about her sister. It was really eating at him that she didn't trust him enough to tell him about this. But what concerned him the most was why she felt the need to hide her sister. He couldn't really think of any reason why she would.

They followed Hermione around the castle for ten minutes, during which Hermione tried her very hardest to lose them. It didn't work so it seemed that she gave up and went to their classroom. By this point Draco was looking extremely confused. Hermione slammed the classroom door, apparently hoping that would stop them. Draco was about to open the door when Harry put a hand on his arm.

"Just wait a minute," he said quietly. Draco nodded as Harry reached out and rapped on the wooden door four times, "Hermione?"

"Go away!" Hermione yelled. Harry could feel Hermione's emotions and they were so mixed that Harry became even more intrigued. There was guilt there along with dislike, sadness and anger.

Harry didn't pay her any attention as he opened the door slowly. As he did, he saw Hermione sitting at one of the desks with her face buried in her arms. It was obvious that she was crying. Harry quickly made his way over to her and went to put an arm around her, but she pushed him away.

"I said go away!" Hermione yelled, not raising her head. Harry wasn't going to leave that easily so he pulled up a chair and sat opposite Hermione. Neville and Draco had entered the room and pulled up chairs also and formed a circle around the one small desk where Hermione was crying.

"Why didn't you tell us, Hermione?" Harry asked softly. He saw Hermione tense and heard her crying stop abruptly. She slowly moved her head up from the table as she looked at Harry. Harry could feel that she was surprisingly calm, and that frightened him a little.

"Why should I have told you?" Hermione demanded softly. The tone of her voice sent shivers up Harry's spine.

"Because we're your friends," Harry replied softly. Neville and Draco both nodded their heads, though Draco still looked confused. Harry noticed that Hermione stiffened again. Then, all of a sudden, Harry could feel all of Hermione's sadness and guilt as she burst out crying.

This time, it wasn't Harry who comforted Hermione, but Neville held her as she cried. He was blushing while he did so. Draco then looked rather agitated.

"Can someone please tell me what happened down there?" He asked with anger creeping into his voice. Harry decided to fill him in on the Transfiguration obstacle. When it came to Neville's question, Neville told Draco himself. Draco was not surprised when he heard. Apparently he knew about what had happened to Neville's parents since he was young.

"And then the statue turned to Hermione and asked –"

"What my sister's name is," Hermione cut in. Draco stared at Hermione.

"Sister? I didn't know you had a sister."

"Neither did I," Neville and Harry said at the same time. Hermione let out a sigh.

"Her name's Regan. She's four years younger than me," Hermione then paused for a second, "And she will be starting at Hogwarts in our fourth year."

While Harry was surprised, Draco and Neville seemed to be shocked. "That's really rare," Neville said, "Muggleborn siblings that is."

"Yeah. Most muggleborns with siblings are the only ones with magical powers," Draco said, "It normally means that the siblings will both be pretty powerful."

"Wait, Draco, I thought that purebloods think that muggleborns are weak," Harry said curiously.

"Oh, they do," Draco replied quickly, "But even they cannot deny this. It is well documented that the most powerful muggleborns in history all had siblings that were magicall as well."

"That's all well and good," Neville interjected, "But I want to learn a bit more about Regan."

Hermione stiffened again. "I guess you're all wondering why I reacted that way?" When she received three nods she sighed, "It's not that I hate her, I really do love her, but...we are so...so different. She might only be eight but she already has so many friends and I can tell that she is far prettier than I am. Not only that, but she's really manipulative. I can't even remember the amount of times she's lied to get me into trouble. And she gets mum and dad's attention all the time because she's the youngest."

Harry could, once again, feel the sadness, guilt and now some envy mixed in. He began to feel bad for Hermione. But he was still wondering about one thing. "But why did you keep her a secret?" He asked softly. Neville and Draco looked on inquisitively as Hermione lowered her gaze.

"I was going to tell you, but I kept putting it off," Hermione said, not looking up, "I planned to tell you when I got back from Christmas, but then she did something that made me really angry on the day before I left. She was acting up because she couldn't have her friends over for the day because it was my last day at home.

"In the course of her tantrum, she had a burst of accidental directed at me, which knocked me out and caused me to change to a horrible shade of green for the remainder of the day. The worst part was that she wasn't even punished for it! I tried to tell mum and dad that even though the magic was accidental, she still had to have the intent, but they wouldn't listen. I locked myself in my room for the rest of the day."

There was silence for a minute after Hermione's revelation before Harry decided to speak up, "Wow."

"Yeah. Wow," Neville said.

"Are you angry with me for keeping it a secret?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Of course not. Are we?" Harry asked Draco and Neville.

"No way," Draco said as Neville replied, "Absolutely not!" Hermione then hugged each of them, hugging Harry last. When she did, she whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you," She told him.

"It doesn't matter. I know now," Harry whispered back.

That night at dinner, it was announced that Harry and his friends came first once again, followed closely by the dreaded Slytherin team. When it was announced, the Great Hall burst into applause, with the exception of the Slytherin table, Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell who, once again, seemed to be staring off into oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note<em>**

**Good God! It's been a month. I am immensely sorry for the wait for this chapter. School has been demanding the last month. So has life really. The last week has been really full because it was my last ever week of schooling. My final exams are in three weeks and go for three weeks. After that, I will have heaps of time to write, so I will hopefully update more often.**

**But I am happy to announce that I think I have located the root of the problem. I have had trouble writing this story ever since I started following a plan that I worked out. I realised in the last few days that this is the reason why I started writing less. I work better when I have no idea where things are going. Like with Hermione's sister in this chapter. That wasn't part of the plan and I had a much better time writing that than I have the last few chapters. Just goes to show, doesn't it?**

**So...what do you think? Not much really happened in this chapter aside from Regan being introduced (by the way, Regan is the name of a female character from Shakespeare, just like Hermione). A little bit of Slughorn here. I plan on using him a bit more in the later chapters. By the way, I made up the Lenfa.**

**The next chapter will be fun for me to write. It will be entitled 'The Tale of Quirinus Quirrell' in which Quirrell tells Harry about himself. Questions will be answered! Assuming you have questions about Quirrell that is.**

**Now! Reviews! Thanks to _Shinigami_ and _sarah-rose76646_.**

_**Shinigami**_** - Anything can happen in this story. As for right now, I don't see my four as the 'Next Generation of the Marauders', but that could be because I know they aren't going to remain four for very long. The wand problem I hope to fix in the next book or two. It really all depends on what I decide on for the summer break between first and second years.**

**I hope to get a few more reviews for this chapter. In fact, for a bit of fun, if the reviewer who gets the number 69 spot (tehehe) is a member of this site, they can send me a PM with one question they would like answered about my story. I do have my limits, though, so don't ask "How will the story end?" or "Who dies?". I want a specific question.**

**Anyways, I will stop my ramblings now and wish you all a happy day. Feel free to review and speak your mind.**

**Beletrium**


	23. Chapter 20: TheTale of Quirinus Quirrell

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 20: The Tale of Quirinus Quirrell<em>**

The following Saturday was set for a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. This match was a big one for Gryffindor because they lost their game against Slytherin a few months prior and they needed to win against Hufflepuff to even have a chance at the Quidditch Cup.

Harry found that he was really quite interested in Quidditch and was thinking that he might try out for the team when he could next year. He had thought long and hard about it and came to the decision that he would be best as a Seeker because of his light build and the fact that he didn't think that he could throw the Quaffle very well or swing a bat around with a lot of force. Leave that to the Weasley Twins.

Oliver Wood was the Gryffindor team Keeper, the Captain and also a complete fanatic about Quidditch. Fred and George Weasley could often be found in the Common Room complaining about the training sessions that Wood put them through. They were over exaggerating of course. At least, Harry hoped so. Wood actually stopped Harry in the corridor one day to talk to him.

"How are you Harry?" The very well-built and burly fifth-year asked politely. Harry knew there had to be something on the older boys mind because he had never really spoken to Harry before. Harry noticed that Wood was in his Quidditch gear and was carrying his own broom. Harry couldn't quite catch the model of broom, though it looked like something from the Comet series.

"Not too bad, I guess," Harry replied tentatively, waiting for Wood to say something. The older boy shifted the broom in his hands before replying.

"Good. Good. Madam Hooch was talking to me the other day and mentioned you," Harry looked at him with a little more scrutiny, "Yeah. She said you are pretty damn good on a broom. She also mentioned your first obstacle course when you had to catch the Snitch. She reckons you're darn good. Says she thinks you'll be the Gryffindor Seeker next year."

Harry was flabbergasted. Madam Hooch was the highest authority on Quidditch in the school. She actually was a pro in her twenties and thirties and led the Hollyhead Harpies to five consecutive Championships. To have her say that about him was actually quite a compliment. More so because she could really be strict about flying. It was obvious that Wood thought so as well because he was looking at Harry in much the same manner in which most people normally looked at Harry. With a sort of awe. Except it was because of something that Harry had done himself.

"Wow," Harry exclaimed, "I didn't think I was that good."

"Well, apparently you are. Of course, I'll have to see for myself next year," Wood put on a stern look that could rival McGonagall's, "You _are_ trying out next year, aren't you Harry?"

Harry nodded quickly. "Uh. Yeah. I planned to," Wood slapped Harry on the back and chuckled.

"Good man, Harry. Good man," He said before walking away towards the Quidditch Pitch to get ready for his game. That afternoon, after Gryffindor had pummelled Hufflepuff 420-40, Harry told his friends what Wood had told him. Draco and Neville looked at him much like Wood had. Neither were complete Quidditch fanatics, but Draco enjoyed playing and Neville liked to watch it, as he wasn't really that good on a broom. Hermione, however, looked at Harry with a disapproving look.

"Are you really sure you should try out next year? I mean, it could interfere with your schoolwork," She said worriedly. Draco looked at her quickly.

"No more than the Obstacle Courses do this year," He reasoned.

"But the Obstacle Courses are actually helping our education. How will Quidditch do that?" Hermione asked, sounding even more worried.

"What does it matter?" Harry asked, "Look at Angelina Johnson. She's a Chaser on the Gryffindor Team and she's the smartest Gryffindor in her year."

Hermione sighed in resignation. "I suppose you're right, Harry. Besides, it will make you happy. I've seen you fly. You look happier up there than on the ground," Hermione then turned away and murmured, "Though I don't know why," The three boys laughed at her before Neville turned to her.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I can't fly well either," He said with a self-deprecating smile, "But I do like the idea of Harry being on the team."

The following Monday they had Defence Against The Dark Arts where they were learning the Jelly-Fingers Curse. The curse was a variation of the Jelly-Legs jinx which causes a person's legs to turn to a jelly-like consistency making it hard for them to stand upright. The Jelly-Fingers curse was particularly good if you couldn't disarm someone. The Jelly-Fingers curse was more accurate than the disarming charm, but it wasn't as effective because people were still able to hold onto their wands if they tried hard enough.

"Remember, the incantation is _digiti jellus_ and the wand movement is," Quirrell then moved his hand in the correct manner to demonstrate the jelly-fingers curse, "Now, pair up and attempt the curse on each other. It should only last a minute or two, depending on the caster."

Harry paired with Neville which left Hermione and Draco. Neville looked quite nervous, probably because it was Harry he was paired up with. Harry was quickly becoming known as the strongest magically in Defence Against The Dark Arts. With the exception of Professor Quirrell, that is. As such, Neville was nervous whenever he and Harry paired up in the class because he knew that Harry was just better than him at it.

Before they separated, Harry put an arm around Neville's shoulders. "Don't worry, Nev. You'll do fine," Neville nodded and turned to walk opposite Harry, "You cast the first one, Nev!" Harry shouted. Neville nodded.

"_Digiti Jellus_!" Neville cried. There was no jet of light but Harry could see something in the air itself. Not unlike what a fire does to the air around it when it heats up. Harry then felt his hands turn to mush and heard the clatter of his wand on the stone floor. Harry attempted to clap his hands but failed, getting a laugh from everyone around him.

As he was waiting for his hand to return to its normal state, he looked to Professor Quirrell who was leaning on the left hand wall next to a wall hanging. He had the same faraway look in his eyes that Harry had noticed quite a bit. It was really becoming quite irritating to Harry because it always seemed to be happening whenever he looked at Quirrell when he wasn't actively teaching a class. It was especially dangerous for him to 'zone out' like that in a class where there was supposed to be students attacking each other.

Harry liked Quirrell and thought he was a brilliant teacher, but he realised that he was endangering his students by being the way he was. It was during these thoughts that he noticed his hand spring back to the way it was prior to being hit with Neville's curse. Harry bent down and picked up his wand, and continued on with the rest of the class, still thinking intently about Quirrell.

As Quirrell dismissed the class, Harry stayed behind to talk to the man, who was again in the trance. "Sir?" Quirrell instantly looked at Harry as if nothing odd had happened, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what, Mr. Potter?" Quirrell asked, looking genuinely unsure. Harry watched as the man stood from behind his desk to talk to Harry.

"You tend to 'zone out' quite a bit," Harry replied as Quirrell sighed, "Like you're looking off into the distance."

Quirrell nodded his head, a frown on his face. "I know of what you are describing, Mr. Potter," He said sadly, "But I do not have the time right now to discuss this with you. Come back here and see me after your last lesson today and I will explain it to you. Truth be told, I was wondering when a student would bring it up this year..." Quirrell trailed off and Harry nodded.

"I'll be here, sir," Harry said. Quirrell nodded and motioned for Harry to leave, before beginning to stare off into the distance once again.

The rest of the day for Harry was filled with thinking of possible reasons for what was happening to Quirrell. At one point he thought that Quirrell might have been possessed by an evil Dark Lord but laughed that one off as completely ridiculous. _Surely Dumbledore would know if someone was being possessed_, Harry thought. Unfortunately for Harry, it was during Potions that he laughed at his thoughts.

"What's so funny, Potter?" Snape drawled. Harry instantly stopped laughing and looked at Snape. He had a retort on the tip of his tongue but bit it down. He didn't really want to have a detention with Snape. Or have to talk to Snape any longer than he had to for that matter.

"Nothing, sir," Harry replied. Snape eyed him suspiciously before turning back to his seat.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter, for laughing in my class," Snape said, facing away from Harry. Harry didn't really feel that the reason was fair because Nott, Zabini and all of their friends began to laugh straight afterwards and Snape didn't seem to bat an eyelid. Harry just got back to working on his potion, which he was brewing perfectly because Draco had shown him how in one of their training sessions.

In fact, Harry's potion actually stumped Snape at the end of the lesson. It was a Voice Changing potion that would only last for a short while. Not unlike the effects of a helium balloon. Snape told Neville to drink Harry's potion, assuming it was wrong and when Neville's voice went a lot higher, Snape looked very angry. He then proceeded to take ten points from Gryffindor, five from Harry for taking advice from Draco and five from Draco for giving Harry help. Hermione was fuming when they left the dungeons.

"How can a teacher be so unfair?" She asked angrily, "Most teachers encourage students to help each other but he actually punishes students for doing so!"

"I know, Hermione, but he always does it," Harry said, trying to calm her down, "There isn't much we can do about it."

"Of course there is!" Apparently Harry didn't do a very good job of calming Hermione down, "We can go to Dumbledore and complain! Surely he would listen to complaints about him."

"But Snape's been teaching for years. Surely others would have complained before," Draco said, "And Snape's still here so something must be going on."

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked. She seemed to have calmed down at least a little.

"Well, we all know that Snape is a terrible teacher, right?" Draco received three nods, "And we aren't the only ones that think so. Dumbledore must be keeping him here for a reason. I reckon Snape's got something on Dumbledore."

Harry, Hermione and Neville all looked thoughtful after that, but Neville was the first to speak up. "That makes a bit of sense. Not that much is known about Dumbledore's private life. Who knows what Snape could know?"

"It must be pretty bad for Dumbledore to keep him around," Harry said while he silently wondered what could possibly force Dumbledore to keep someone as incompetent as Snape around his school.

When the group walked past the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom, Harry slowed down. "I'll meet up with you guys later. I have to see Professor Quirrell about something," Harry called to his friends who nodded with dubious looks on their faces before turning to leave. Harry was pleased that it was that easy. He was expecting at least a little resistance from them.

When Harry entered the classroom, Quirrell was not there. The room was extremely strange when it was deserted, almost like there was something missing. Harry knew that Quirrell would be in his office which was located up a set of stairs at the back of the room. Harry had never been in Quirrell's office before, so didn't know what to expect.

When he got to the door to Quirrell's office he rapped four times. Harry heard a faint voice say "Come in," so he opened the door and proceeded to enter the room. He was quite taken aback at what was in the office. There were drapes across the walls which had what seemed to be Chinese or Japanese writing on them. As well as this, there were various swords situated on mounts on the wall. In the middle of the room sat a plain desk, behind which sat Professor Quirrell, looking very alert.

"Thank you for seeing me, sir," Harry said politely. Quirrell looked at Harry intensely.

"No problem. Have a seat, Mr. Potter," Quirrell then waved his wand with a slight flourish and a comfy looking chair formed seemingly out of midair and landed on the ground with a solid thud. It then moved itself out so Harry could easily sit. When he did so, Quirrell continued, "I know that my...affliction, can be rather obvious at times, so I was bracing myself for when someone asked me about it. There's always one every year. My story is quite amazing, if I say do so myself," Quirrell said, conjuring two glasses and filling them with water from his wand. He offered one glass to Harry, who took it. Quirrell drank a bit of his drink before starting again.

"I believe that I have mentioned before, in class, that I was rather gifted when I attended Hogwarts?" Quirrell asked and Harry nodded.

"Yes. You said that you were second in your year, behind Bellatrix someone-or-other," Harry replied. A darkness went across Quirrell's face.

"Yes. Bellatrix Black. What a waste of perfectly good talent," Quirrell shook his head slowly before getting back to the discussion, "Yes, I _was_ rather talented. I graduated with marks good enough to get almost any job that I wanted but I didn't want just any job. While I was at school I was under the delusion that I _needed_ to be the best in the class. Sadly, this delusion followed me into life after Hogwarts."

"If you don't mind me interrupting, sir," Harry said. When Quirrell waved a hand, Harry went on, "Shouldn't you always try to be the best you can?" Quirrell laughed mirthlessly.

"I suppose so, Mr. Potter. But you must understand that it was almost an obsession of mine. It does not do well for someone to obsess over something to the point where their life is dictated by it. My life was dictated by this...feeling of inadequacy may be the best way for me to describe it.

"Because of it, when I left Hogwarts I continued my studies. I didn't really need to work because my uncle had died not long before I finished my schooling and left me a rather large sum of money. For a few years I simply read. I read everything that I possibly could. Of course, I could not find everything that I wanted to read. There were numerous books of which I wanted that only the largest and most prolific pureblood families owned. I made many friends to retrieve these books. Friends that I never really believed were friends. Friends that I could have done without," Quirrell didn't betray any emotion as he spoke, which unnerved Harry, given the nature of the conversation.

"Why were the books so important?" Harry asked curiously.

"They contained information on the darkest of the Dark Arts," Quirrell replied emotionlessly. Harry was taken aback.

"Wait. So you used the Dark Arts?" Harry asked as he moved backwards slightly. Quirrell lauged mirthlessly again.

"I did," Seeing Harry's concerned, even frightened, look, Quirrell said, "I daresay every Professor in this school has dabbled somewhat in the Dark Arts at some stage in their lives. If they haven't, I can assure you that they have, at the very least, read about them. How else can you fight someone utilising Dark Arts if you do not know about them? That's only if you aren't prepared to use them yourself."

Harry still felt that practicing the Dark Arts was something that should not be done under any circumstances, but understood Quirrell's point and nodded. "Reading helped my studies immensely, but it did not make me any stronger. So I used some of my connections with the purebloods to find out where would be the best place to be taught in the ways of magic. It was almost unanimous that Japan was the best place to be taught, but it was the Parkinson family patriarch that pointed me in the direction of a specific dojo in Tokyo, Japan that had the best and most experienced teacher.

"So, I made my way all the way to Japan. When I arrived, I noticed the most intriguing thing about the magical world in Japan. It was almost completely integrated into muggle society. It still had places like Diagon Alley, but there was absolutely no concept of blood purity. I soon found that there were no pureblood families in Japan at all," Quirrell still spoke emotionlessly.

"I think that would be a better place," Harry commented, thinking about the pureblood families he knew of from Hogwarts, focusing primarily on the Nott and Zabini families. Quirrell simply nodded.

"I quite agree. In our country, there has been one 'Dark Lord' every fifty-two years on average and almost every single one was preaching blood-purity in some form or another. There has not been the equivalent of a 'Dark Lord' in Japan for well over four hundred years, and the last recorded one only wanted power within the society. Magical Britain could take a leaf out of Magical Japan's book.

"When I got there, I immediately sought after the man of whom I was told about. I found his dojo on the outskirts of Tokyo. Sensei Takeru was a very hard man, but I learnt many things from him. I spent three years training under Sensei Takeru both magically and in muggle martial arts and I eventually surpassed my Sensei in both aspects, but continued my training, with Sensei bringing in a few of his colleagues. For the next two years, I trained under many and became able to best six men of varying abilities by myself magically and about four using muggle methods. I also found that a combination of the two methods works very well."

Harry's mouth hung agape. _Six men?_ Harry thought in awe. Something struck him as odd about Quirrell's story. "But, sir, how can I penetrate your shield charm if you are that powerful?" A flicker of pain passed through Quirrell's eyes.

"I'm getting to that part, Mr. Potter. There still remains quite a bit to my story," Quirrell replied before continuing, "While the men I faced were not always the most powerful, in fact Sensei Takeru was not anywhere near the power of Professor Dumbledore. That was by his own admission, by the way. But the fact still remains that besting six men magically with no other help is quite a feat.

"It was late in 1976 when I received word from Britain. My parents had been killed by Death Eaters," Harry sat forward unconsciously, "The Wizarding Civil War was in full swing at that point and Voldemort was gaining power."

"You say Voldemort's name?" Harry asked while raising his eyebrows slightly. Not many people could do so for fear of the man who they all believed to have been dead for ten years.

"I do indeed. I believe as Professor Dumbledore believes. It is just a name and by saying names like 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' the community is only serving to show how powerful he was, despite the fact that he is, for all intents and purposes, dead," Quirrell still did not let his face betray anything as he continued, "My parents were targeted because my mother was the daughter of muggleborn and a muggle and my father was considered a blood traitor. I am the last of the Quirrell line and I am technically a half-blood. Upon my arrival in Britain I learnt that the post for Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts was available. It wasn't exactly what I wanted to do, but I think that I would have taken the caretaker job had it been offered to me.

"Not long after I entered Britain, I attended my parents' funeral. It was there that I got my first taste of Voldemort's reign of terror," Quirrell took another sip of his drink before sighing and leaning back in his chair slightly. Harry was listening intently and was slightly annoyed at Quirrell for taking a break, "While I was reading my eulogy, I saw, out of the corner of my eye, a large group of people appear out of nowhere at the edge of a forest nearby. They were all wearing black cloaks and had on white masks. Death Eaters."

"At your parents' funeral?" Harry asked incredulously. Quirrell simply nodded, "Wow."

"Yes. 'Wow' indeed, Mr. Potter," Quirrell said with a slightly self-deprecating smile before regaining his emotionless face, "I was not aware that they were Death Eaters until a sickly green light killed one of the guests. The other guests went into chaos while I, on instinct alone, had my wand out.

"Most of the guests disapparated quickly and were spared, but some stayed to fight. I did not know many of the guests at all and did not recognise any of those who stayed behind to help fight. A battle ensued and the other four guests who had stayed behind were all killed and did not take any Death Eaters with them. At this point I had stunned one of them but he was revived by one of the others.

"I was alone. Painfully alone. Luckily for me, there were only eight of them and, from what I could tell, they were not all that powerful. I took them all on," Harry's eyes widened. _Quirrell took on eight Death Eaters and lived?_ Harry thought. Harry had a newfound respect for his Defence Professor, "I had stunned five of them when one of the Death Eaters' hoods fell and her mask was blown off by me. Right in front of me, stood Bellatrix Black, smirking like a madwoman."

Harry was stunned. "So she became a Death Eater?" Quirrell nodded.

"Almost as soon as Voldemort began recruiting, I learnt afterwards. She married Rodolphus Lestrange and they joined Voldemort's ranks together. Also went to prison together as well. Good riddance, I say," Something clicked in Harry's mind.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. She tortured Neville's parents," Quirrell nodded sadly, showing more emotion than Harry had seen before from the man.

"She did. She was a very nasty piece of work," Quirrell shook his head again, just as he had earlier in the conversation when he talked about Bellatrix, "But back to my story. Bellatrix taunted me for a while but when I took down another Death Eater she threw up the Dark Mark and she and the other one fled. Just as she did, the Aurors came onto the scene. They were completely astounded that I had captured six Death Eaters on my own. I didn't really care all that much because my parents' coffins were completely destroyed in the battle," Harry gasped as Quirrell said this.

"That's horrible," Harry exclaimed but Quirrell shrugged his shoulders.

"That's what happens in wars," He said, a hint of sadness in his voice, "After that incident, two things happened. The first was that I received the Order of Merlin, First Class for my actions. The second was that I was touted as just as powerful as Voldemort and Professor Dumbledore. But what set me apart from the other two was that I would not choose sides. Professor Dumbledore's resistance was fighting a losing battle and there was no way I would ever join Voldemort.

"At least once a month I would receive a letter from the Death Eaters telling me that they wanted me in their ranks. I always turned them down, just as I turned down joining Professor Dumbledore's resistance. One thing I never really understood, though, was why Professor Dumbledore did not put me in the Defence position," Quirrell looked thoughtful, "I suspect it was my past with the Dark Arts that made Dumbledore reluctant to give me the post."

"But if that's the case, sir, then why did he give it to you now?" Harry asked. Quirrell didn't even seem to bat an eyelid as he spoke.

"You may not know this, Mr. Potter, but there is a rumour that this post is cursed. From as far back as I can remember, no one teacher has held the post for longer than a year for a large variety of reasons. Because of this, it is becoming increasingly difficult to find someone who is actually willing to teach the subject. The only three who applied this year were myself, Professor Snape and a man you probably haven't heard of, Gilderoy Lockhart. Bumbling fool if I ever met one," Quirrell actually looked annoyed.

"Does that mean that you won't be teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts next school year?" Harry asked.

"It is highly likely that I won't," Quirrell admitted, "But I cannot fathom a reason why not at this early stage. We've gone off track again. For the next part of my story I have to take you to November 1st, 1981," Harry went pale. That was the day after his parents' demise, "I see you understand the significance, then. It was the day after Voldemort's downfall and I was particularly happy. In fact, Hogwarts decided that the students deserved to celebrate and sent them home for two weeks to see their families. I decided to spend some time at my family home. I regret that decision more than any other I have made in my life.

"As you know, not long after Voldemort's fall, the Longbottoms were attacked. Very few people know, however, that I was actually attacked not that long before they were. The same four Death Eaters that attacked them, attacked me while I was at my home with my guard let down. Because of this, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange along with Barty Crouch Junior snuck into my house.

"To this day, I don't know what they were really thinking. They kept asking me how to bring their master back from the dead. I, of course, knew that there was absolutely no way that it was possible to do so. Because I had no answers for them, they tortured me. A lot," Quirrell's eyes flashed with the hurt that he seemed to feel just recounting the story.

"But wouldn't you be the same as Neville's mum and dad?" Harry asked quietly. Quirrell shook his head.

"I was a stronger wizard than Frank and Alice were and I wasn't tortured for as long. That's not to say that Frank and Alice weren't good. Oh no, they were amazing, just not on the same level as Professor Dumbledore or myself. As it turns out, the Cruciatus takes longer to turn a person insane if they are stronger magically," Quirrell replied, "I was extremely lucky that Professor Dumbledore came to visit me while they were torturing me. Unluckily for the magical world in general, neither myself, nor any of my forefathers, had the insight to put up an anti-disapparation ward so the Death Eaters were all able to get away. Professor Dumbledore figured there would be one so did not put down an anti-disapparation field himself. If not for Professor Dumbledore, though, I could have been sharing a ward with the Longbottoms.

"I may have escaped becoming insane, but I became a shell of my former self. You came to me wanting to know why I often seem to lose focus, well that is one of the side effects of being held under the Cruciatus for that long. My mind empties very easily and I seem to stare into the distance.

"You may have noticed that it doesn't happen when I am teaching, and this is because while I am teaching, my brain is able to be focusing on something," Quirrell seemed to become even more emotionless as he spoke, "Another side effect of it was a dramatic decrease in my magical power. I am still slightly above average but I am never going to reach the heights that I once shared with Albus Dumbledore again. That, Harry, is why I said that I was under the delusion that I needed to be powerful. It ended up being a completely pointless venture for me. A waste of a good fourteen years of my life."

Harry was unsure what to say. Professor Quirrell had turned up at the Dursleys and Harry had branded him 'normal'. The man, Harry now knew, was far from 'normal'. He had been one of the most powerful wizards in the world. He had been awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class. He had taken down six Death Eaters by himself. He had withstood the torture curse and didn't become insane. Harry couldn't begin to describe the amount of respect he had for the man.

"Wow. That story is..." Harry paused, trying to find the right word to say. Quirrell then spoke in a surprisingly frustrated, even angry, tone.

"Sad? Terrible? Depressing?" Quirrell spoke quickly and his voice held the most emotion that Harry had heard from him before.

"No. Amazing," Harry replied cautiously. Quirrell raised his eyebrows.

"Amazing?" He asked, "Well there's a first time for everything. I must say, Mr. Potter, I am pleasantly surprised. Everyone I have ever told my story to has tried to be sympathetic towards me when I didn't need it."

Harry smiled sadly. "I know what that's like, sir."

The two sat in silence for a minute before Quirrell cleared his throat, stood up and picked the two glasses up off of thedesk. "I think it's about time you headed to Gryffindor Tower, Mr. Potter. I've kept you long enough," Quirrell vanished the two glasses and turned to get something out of a closet behind him.

"I just have one last question, sir," Harry said. Quirrell turned to face him and motioned for him to continue, "What House were you in at Hogwarts?"

With that question, a genuine smile came across Quirrell's face. "What do you think?"

Harry looked at Quirrell for a minute, thinking about where Quirrell would belong. He still hadn't come to a conclusion when Quirrell put a hand on Harry's shoulder and guided him out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note<em>**

**Well that one was quick. Three days! Go me! But to be honest, it was a short chapter. It would have been longer, but I liked it ending there. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I had this idea way back when I was writing the first few chapters. What did you guys think?**

**I think I may have proved myself right with this chapter. While I had the premise already in my head, the majority of this was written on the fly so I enjoyed writing it more.**

**Don't get complacent with updates this quick. My exams start in less then three weeks so I _really_ need to study. I still hope to write a fair bit, it just will be a bit longer between updates. Sorry, no promises.**

**What House do _you_ think Quirrell was in? He really shows all traits, though less of Hufflepuff really.**

**The reason for this chapter is basically to show you readers out there who read 'Quirrell' and instantly think 'EEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIILLLLLL' (And I know you're out there) that my Quirrell is not evil. He's just not particularly good either.**

**Thanks _Akan Tsubasa_ (Who won my '69 Competition'. Tehehe. He now knows more about where my series is headed than all the rest of you. *EVIL FACE*), _d_, _Taekwondo Tiger_, _Shinigami_ and _Goldengirl2 _for reviewing. God, I love reviews.**

_**Akan Tsubasa**_** - I am going to try and write Regan well, but for right now, I don't know what to do with her. It'll come to me eventually. I expect you'll meet her either at the end of this book or the beginning of the next one.**

**_Taekwondo Tiger_ - Thank you. I read a good 'Hermione has an older sister fic' a while back and even a 'Hermione is part of a triplet' fic but I often wondered what she would be like with a younger sister. I was almost going to make her have a younger brother but I decided against it for reasons you will find out. Eventually. *Maniacal Laughter***

_**Shinigami**_** - Have I mentioned how awesome you are? You comment on both my stories which is so cool. Thanks for that! I must say your idea about Regan and the Junior Death Eaters has gotten a few ideas flowing for later books. I can't say that what you suggest will actually happen, but I can't say it won't either. And, yes, Arthur did lose his temper as well. I see it this way, Arthur loves muggles and therefore muggleborns. I can't imagine that he would bring Ron up to behave the way he did and I can imagine him being rather angry about it all.**

_**Goldengirl2**_** - May I just say that I am ecstatic that my story has helped you. It helps motivate me to write more when I hear that people like my story. In fact, part of me thinks that it may have been your review that got me moving on this one. I hope you stick with me.**

**I think I've talked enough now. Thanks for reading and may your life be full of cheering charms.**

**Beletrium**


	24. Chapter 21: Lucius' Plan

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ch<strong>**apter 21: Lucius' Plan**_

When Harry relayed the conversation he had with Quirrell to his three friends they were both shocked and impressed. Neville more so then the others, though Harry was the only one who could fully appreciate why Neville actually felt that way. The same thing that had landed his parents in St. Mungo's for years had happened to Quirrell but he escaped with his sanity intact. Harry wondered whether Neville was angry at Quirrell because of it, but he didn't really seem to be. If anything, he came to respect Quirrell a lot more. It was actually after Harry told them about Quirrell that Neville told Draco and Hermione about his parents.

"There's something I need to tell you two," Neville said solemnly, addressing Hermione and Draco. The two looked on in slight anticipation, "Harry already knows and Hermione partly knows what I'm about to say. If Hermione hadn't have been upset about her sister after the Fourth Obstacle Course, I would have told you all then. But since then I haven't really found the right time to tell you," Harry could tell that Neville was nervous because he was rambling. Harry clapped Neville on the shoulder to help him through it.

"What is it, Neville? Is this about your parents being in St. Mungo's?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at her with confusion written on his face but said nothing. Neville nodded.

"My parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom, were Aurors during the war against V-V-You-Know-Who. Sorry Harry, I just can't say it," Harry nodded and beckoned Neville to continue, though he was surprised to learn that Neville's parents were Aurors like his dad, "They were known to be two of the best, too. But they eventually had to go into hiding because they became targets of You-Know-Who. Not long after You-Know-Who was defeated by Harry, they were attacked by Death Eaters."

Hermione gasped and ran to Neville. Neville had a strange look in his eye and seemed to almost not notice Hermione was there. Draco's eyes had widened but he remained calm.

"Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange along with Barty Crouch Jr. tortured my parents, not unlike what they did to Professor Quirrell, but they weren't saved," Neville's voice had a sadness to it that made Harry feel sad himself. It didn't help that he was feeling the same from Hermione and Draco as well, which pretty much tripled the feeling, "That's why they're in St. Mungo's. They were tortured into insanity."

"But surely they can be helped," Hermione insisted. Neville shook his head sadly.

"People have tried, but it all ends up not working. Gran and I have pretty much given up hope that they will ever be the same," Neville said. Hermione was crying as he spoke and Draco was looking both angry and upset, though he remained quiet. Harry really didn't give it much thought. It was a lot to take in, really.

Less than a week before the Sixth Obstacle Course, Harry and Draco decided to take a walk around the school under the Invisibility Cloak at night. They didn't really have a reason. They just wanted to move around the castle without everyone else being around. It felt good to do it for reasons they didn't quite understand. That and they were trying to find where the kitchens were. They felt that it would be worth having that knowledge.

As they were wandering the castle they had to avoid Peeves (who seemed to be causing more havoc than usual), Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris. They were almost caught by the cat before Draco kicked it from under the Cloak. It was safe to say that they got out of there immediately. They had run for a few minutes and seemed to have avoided capture when they spotted an open classroom door and heard voices. Harry looked at Draco who nodded.

The two then entered the room silently and Harry had to put his hand over Draco's mouth when it was revealed who was in the room. Lucius Malfoy was standing talking to Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and Bulstrode and it looked suspicious. Harry saw the creature that had gotten Lucius out of the Great Hall months earlier standing in a corner, whimpering.

Apparently Harry hadn't gotten to Draco's mouth quick enough because Lucius swirled on the spot, his long hair flying through the air. Luckily for them, Lucius saw no one so turned back to the Slytherins. Harry could feel Draco's emotions. They were a mixture of fear, anger, hatred, longing and, strangely enough, happiness. Harry decided to send out feelings of calm to Draco, which seemed to work because the shaking that had started when they entered the room subsided.

"I trust you have the ability to carry out this plan? If you fail, you will not receive payment," Lucius said harshly to the Slytherins. There was a silence for a few seconds as they looked at each other. But Harry noticed that Crabbe looked immensely confused.

"What do we do?" Crabbe asked dumbly in a very deep voice. Everyone else there let out very loud groans.

"Oh, grow a brain Vincent!" Parkinson said sounding very irritated. The rest of the Slytherins agreed, though Goyle looked like he didn't really agree, more like he was just going along with it.

"Like father like son," Lucius said with a hint of disgust in his voice, "You are to take out Potter and my former son. He is an utter disgrace, even more so now that he has become a Potter," Lucius spat as he spoke the last word. The Slytherins all murmured in agreement. Harry was having a much harder time projecting calm to Draco because he was getting angry as well. Luckily, Draco didn't rush out of the Cloak and stayed where he was.

"But how? When?" Crabbe asked, earning him loud groans again. The large boy actually turned red because of it.

"Whenever you can! I don't really care. Just do it!" Lucius was becoming irritated as well, it seemed, "As for 'how'...be creative," Harry couldn't see his face, but Harry was sure that Lucius was smirking. The Slytherins mirrored that by smirking themselves, "I would imagine that you could use this for your own gain as well. If you took them out before the Obstacle Course this week you would be at an advantage," Harry had to give it to Lucius, he was a sly one.

"What if Dumbledore gets word?" Bulstrode asked quickly. The rest of the group actually looked interested to hear Lucius' reply.

"I'm paying you well so I would expect you to go ahead with it anyway," Lucius replied, "Just find a way to do it so that Dumbledore can't catch you."

Zabini and Nott, the ringleaders, looked at each other, smirking before extending their hands to Lucius. "You have a deal, Mr. Malfoy," Zabini said formally.

"We'll get it done," Nott said firmly with his American accent. Lucius shook both boys' hands and smiled.

"Excellent. Now, I do think it would be prudent for you all to be off to bed. You don't want to be caught," Lucius sneered, "Dobby!" The creature in the corner squeaked and jumped before walking to Lucius, "Take me home."

"As Master wishes," But before he could, Dobby looked to Harry and Draco and winked with his large eye. He then grasped Lucius' hand and with a pop they were gone.

"Let's go. We'll plan things in the morning," Zabini said to the group, "The Potters won't know what hit them."

As the group left the room quietly and shut the door, Harry and Draco threw off the cloak and stared at each other, neither of the two willing to actually talk. There was silence for a good two minutes before Draco spoke up.

"I hate him," He said quietly, "That man was my father. My _father_! And now he's plotting against me?" Harry felt, through the emotion link, something change in Draco. It was like he was actually calmer. The look on Draco's face mirrored this. Harry looked at his brother with slight concern.

"What's wrong Draco? I can feel something going on," Harry said. Draco looked Harry directly in the eyes.

"I think I finally accept that he isn't my father," Draco said quietly. Harry's confusion didn't leave his face, "Before now, I knew he wasn't but I think I didn't really think he wasn't. But now I feel...free," Harry still didn't really understand but nodded anyway.

"But what are we going to do about this?" Harry asked. Draco scratched his cheek.

"I think we should talk to Hermione in the morning," Draco said firmly, though still looking to be far off somewhere else, "She'll come up with something," Harry nodded. If anyone, Hermione would be able to get them through this. Harry then walked to stand next to Draco and was about to throw the Cloak around them both when he felt Draco wrap his arms around Harry's midsection and hug him.

"Thank you for getting me away from him, Harry," Draco said as he let go of Harry. Harry, feeling a little uncomfortable, nodded his head and threw the Cloak over them. The two then proceeded to make their way very quickly to Gryffindor Tower where they went straight up to their Dormitory and fell promptly asleep to the sound of Ron Weasley's snores.

The next day, Harry and Draco agreed to use History of Magic to tell Hermione and Neville about what they had heard because they had that particular class with Ravenclaw so the Slytherins would have no chance of overhearing them. Neither would anyone else, really. Most people used History of Magic to catch up on sleep. Even the very studious Ravenclaws did so, which meant that the class was considered especially boring.

When they told Hermione and Neville, the reactions were pretty much what they thought they would be. Neville looked frightened, though Harry thought he had good reason to, while Hermione looked torn between concern and anger at them having been sneaking around the school at night. Though she couldn't deny that them finding out that they were going to be attacked was a good thing.

"We need to go to Professor Dumbledore," She stated firmly. Harry and Draco looked at each other.

"Lucius told them to go ahead with it even if he finds out," Harry told her, "Besides, if we did that, we'd pretty much be turning ourselves in. We were out of bed after curfew."

Hermione sighed and started to wring her hands slightly. "Well then, we'll just have to avoid them as much as possible. I mean, the only time it would be easy for them to attack us is after either Potions or Defence and I don't think they would attack us if Professor Quirrell was around. They would probably attack closer to Potions. Professor Snape would let them off lightly or might not punish them at all."

"What about McGonagall?" Neville asked sounding very concerned.

"No," Draco said thoughtfully, "I mean, I guess we could but I don't see how she could really help. Besides, she would probably be worse than Dumbledore would about the Cloak," Neville's face fell.

"Looks like we'll just deal with it ourselves then," Harry said, trying to sound more positive than he felt. They all were silent for a little while before Hermione turned back to the lecture Binns was giving them and her quill started scratching on her parchment. Harry and Draco ended up sleeping, but they would find out later that Neville was wide awake for the remainder of the lesson.

Harry, Hermione and Draco all made it through the day with very few problems, but the same could not be said of Neville who seemed to be extremely paranoid. Harry began to doubt whether he should have told Neville but decided that he needed to know. It wouldn't do for Neville to be unprepared.

That night, Harry received two owls. One was from Hedwig and was clearly from Dudley, though it seemed like he was taking far longer to reply than usual. The other was from Luna Lovegood's strangely plain owl. Apparently Luna's owl was awaiting a reply because it didn't seem to leave, so Harry opened Luna's letter first. The writing was all in purple ink.

_Hey Harry,_

_I know. I know. How could anyone eat Goblins like that? It is terrible and if Daddy had any say about it, Fudge would not be the Minister anymore. People should pay more attention to my daddy. He knows a lot._

_I have been spending a lot of my days with Ginevra because Daddy often goes away on trips. I like being at the Weasleys' because everyone there is so nice. The oldest boy, William, has been there for a few days. He's really nice. He took Ginevra out on a broom for a little while and even offered to take me as well. I told him that I couldn't because of the Whirring Jaklets that form around brooms. Normally when I say things like that, people look at me strange, but William smiled and told me he understood._

_My mother died two years ago today. I really miss her. She was so special. I am happy that I have daddy, but it isn't the same. You would know what it's like, wouldn't you Harry? I just really miss her and I wish she was here with me._

There were a few stains on the parchment that Harry attributed to Luna's tears. He was feeling quite sad, reading what she had written. He did know what it felt like not to have someone in his life. He imagined that it would actually be harder for Luna because she actually knew her mother before she died. Harry couldn't remember his mother at all. That, in itself, hurt a lot.

_I am sorry Harry. I am ruining the letter. I will be fine._

_You asked in your last letter which house I wanted to be in. Well, I am not really sure. Mummy and Daddy were both in Ravenclaw so I would like to be put there because of that. But I think I would like Gryffindor too. I would like to be brave. Plus you would be there. Ginevra too, probably. I wouldn't know anyone in Ravenclaw. I do not think I would like to be in Slytherin. Hufflepuff would be okay._

_I've been meaning to ask you something, Harry. My birthday was back in October, the fourteenth to be exact, just after I had started to owl you. Daddy talked to me about getting my first wand. He told me that Ginevra could go with us. I told him no. I told him that I wanted you to be there as well. I do not have very many friends and I would like it if you were there with me, Harry. You will come won't you?_

_I hope you have a good few days. Don't let Professor Snape or the Slytherins get to you._

_Your friend,_

_Luna_

Harry was more than a little surprised that Luna wanted him to be there when she got her first wand. He was also surprised that he was not that much older than Luna. Only about two and a half months. _I guess I just assumed she would be a year younger because she will be in the year under me_, Harry thought as he fished through his pouch to find a quill. When he finally did find one and some ink, he composed his reply to Luna's letter.

_Dear Luna,_

_I'm sorry about your mum. And you're right, I do understand. I kind of wish I could be there for you._

_It's good to hear you've been spending more time with Ginny. She likes you a lot you know. Not a letter goes by that she doesn't mention you, even though she knows I write you as well. I've heard quite a bit about Bill from Ginny. He sounds really cool, actually. Is it true that he has a fang earring?_

_I promise you that if you get put in Ravenclaw, we'll still be friends. I don't really care that much for the House split. There are actually four Slytherins in my year that are actually fairly decent. The problem is the other six. I get along with pretty much everyone, but there are a few in the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw that don't much like me. I don't mind, though._

_And I'm sure you're very brave, Luna. I mean, you're brave enough to just be you, so I say that's pretty brave._

_How could you let me go past your birthday without telling me? I would have sent you something special if I knew._

_I have to say, it surprised me that you want me to be there when you get your wand. Of course I'll go. I would be honoured. I just hope it's more exciting than when I got mine. Ollivander seemed to go on for ages while he picked out my wand. I reckon he knew from the start which wand was best suited to me, he just likes to do that to people._

_Happy Very Late Birthday, Luna._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

After writing the letter, he sealed it and sent it with Luna's owl before feeding Hedwig a small treat. Apparently that was what she had been waiting for because she gave a happy hoot and promptly flew out a window. Harry looked at the letter he held in his hand from Dudley and after a few seconds of contemplation, he decided to read it.

_Harry,_

_Ugh. You would not believe how bad school's gotten here. I actually have homework at least once a week. A WEEK! I mean, I find it hard when I have it once every two weeks. What am I going to do now?_

_You don't know how lucky you are, being a wizard and all. I'm sure everything you're doing is like super easy. I mean, you don't even do maths there do you? That has to make you happy. You probably don't have to learn about the Earth or any of that boring stuff either, do you?_

Harry couldn't believe what he was reading. Since coming to Hogwarts, Harry had not received a letter from Dudley like this. It was so...angry. More like the old Dudley. Harry wondered what was going on with his cousin.

_My friend, Chris, is really getting on my nerves as well. He's always telling me to do my homework and keeps talking to me a lot. It's no wonder he only has me for a friend. He also seems to ask about you quite a lot as well. He says you used to play with him when you were younger? Who really cares? The past is the past. It doesn't really matter._

_That's really all I can think to write about._

_From,_

_Dudley_

Harry felt anger rise up within him, something that had not happened with Dudley for a while. It was one thing to not like a friend, Harry just thought about Ron, but it was another to insult them behind their backs. It sounded like Chris was having a tough time, so Harry decided to talk to him over the summer, assuming he went back to the Dursleys' of course.

Harry really felt like he wanted to simply toss the letter aside and forget about it, but he just stowed it away in his pouch and decided he would wait until the next day to write back. He was too angry to write anything that Dudley wouldn't take the wrong way. He did try to write a letter the next day, but he found that he was still angry. He must have read the letter three times before he sent it to make sure nothing he said would alienate Dudley.

The next two days flew by with very few problems, though Harry did notice the Slytherins sneering at them more than once. He actually sneered back at them once which made them all look quite worried, with the exception of Zabini who didn't seem to react at all. For some reason, Harry's thoughts jumped to the Sorting Hat sorting Zabini, and a shiver went up his spine.

Harry was beginning to wonder exactly when they would attack. It was really disconcerting knowing that they would, but not knowing when. He was thinking this when he got hit with a Disarming Charm from Neville, who was very excited. Harry didn't have the heart to tell him that his mind was somewhere else completely, and let his friends self-esteem build.

They were having one of their training sessions in their classroom on the Friday before the next Obstacle Course. They would normally learn something new, but they all simply decided to review what they knew. They figured that there wouldn't be anything in the Course that would require knowledge not learnt in class, excepting the Creatures task. They had all come to the conclusion that the Creatures obstacle was actually the worst one because it wasn't even a first year class. Only really the Purebloods knew the creatures, which was quite a disadvantage for the muggle-borns.

They reviewed pretty much everything they could, ending with the Jelly-Fingers Curse as it was the most recent offensive spell they had learnt. Draco was actually the best at this spell. The whole group had assumed that Harry would be the best as Defence Against the Dark Arts was his best class, but it was not to be. Harry had no problems with it really.

As they were leaving, Hermione's face lit up. "I've just remembered! Madam Pince told me that the book on wand lore would be in today! I just need to nip off to the Library to grab it. I won't be long," She was about to leave but Harry put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"We'll go with you, Hermione," Harry said firmly, "The Slytherins _have_ to attack soon. The course _is_ this weekend. We wouldn't want you on your own against six of them," Hermione looked slightly offended but nodded nonetheless.

"Okay. But let's go or Madam Pince may not let us into the Library," Hermione said hurriedly. Harry, Draco and Neville all snickered.

As they all walked to the library, Draco and Neville were chatting about wizarding news that Neville had heard from his Gran. She often sent him letters telling him what was going on in the wizarding world, fearing that Neville would not care.

"Draco, did you hear? Gringott's was broken into," Neville said as the three waited outside the library for Hermione who seemed to be taking longer then was necessary. Harry instantly started to listen in more acutely. Draco's face took on an amusingly shocked look.

"What? Gringott's? But that can't happen can it?" Draco asked worriedly, "Gringott's is at least as safe as Hogwarts, maybe more so."

Neville shook his head sadly. "I know, it's quite surprising," After a silence for a few seconds, Harry spoke up.

"What did they steal?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing," Neville replied. Harry and Draco looked at him in confusion, "Whoever it was entered a High-Security Vault. I can't remember the number of it. The interesting thing about it was that it was completely empty. Nothing in it at all."

"But how'd they get in?" Draco asked.

"The paper said they found a Goblin dead near the vault. They assume someone had cursed him into helping. It was the only way anyone could actually get into the vault. Only Goblins can open it," Neville replied, seeming proud that he had remembered so much. At that moment, Hermione chose to appear and was quite happy.

"Madam Pince had the book, but she also showed me a few others that I might be interested in," Hermione grinned, "So I took them too."

"What are they about?" Draco asked, sounding a little detached.

"All on wand lore. I'm curious as to how wands work," Hermione replied, "I actually have a book written on the topic by Ollivander himself," _That would be an interesting book_, Harry thought wryly, remembering Ollivander's creepiness when he sold Harry his wand.

"Well, let's go then," Neville said, "I want to tell you something I just told Harry and Draco, Hermione, but it can wait until we get to the Common Room," Hermione looked at Neville for a second before nodding. They all left in the direction of the Common Room.

They were almost there when Harry saw a red light pass right in front of him. Harry stopped in his tracks and whirled around to see the Slytherin's all exit a room that was not very well lit, with sneers on their faces. Harry had his wand out almost instantly, but did not fire anything straight away.

"Hi there," Harry said sounding pleasant, "Is there any reason why you sent a Stunner my way?" Zabini sneered.

"Don't be a fool, Potter," Zabini said, "Last time this happened, we had only five people and look what happened to _poor_ Draco. Now we have six. What do you think you can possibly do?"

"Well, Zabini, now that you – STUPEFY!" The red bolt shot out of Harry's wand and headed right for Zabini who ducked it with a scowl.

"That all you've got, Potter?" Nott laughed and pointed his wand at Neville, "I reckon even Longbottom could do better then that, and he's practically a Squib. STUPEFY!" Neville ducked the spell before sending one of his own back, not worrying about anyone else. It was at this point that each of the Slytherins sent a Stunner off. Harry ducked his and saw Hermione struggle to duck two, one from Parkinson and another from Bulstrode.

Harry sent back a Disarming Charm which Blaise blocked. Blaise was really the only person, other than Professor Quirrell, who could match up to Harry in their Defence Class.

Harry could feel the emotions of both Hermione and Draco within him, but pushed them down because he needed to concentrate. Blaise then sent a weird blue spell at Harry, which Harry had the presence of mind to move out of the way of before returning with a Stunner which hit the wall behind Zabini causing a little debris to fly around him, obscuring his view. Harry took that advantage to check on everyone else.

Hermione had stunned Bulstrode just before Harry saw Parkinson creep up behind her and stun Hermione in the back. Surprisingly, Parkinson slunk back into the now empty classroom, with her eyes not leaving the fight. Harry then heard Blaise shout out another stunner. Harry was barely able to get out of the way. As he did so, he saw Draco get hit with two Stunners at the same time from Crabbe and Goyle.

While Harry was watching this, Blaise sent a Jelly-Fingers curse at his right hand. Luckily, Harry had learnt the trick to holding onto your wand with that curse. Hold it in your palm. It's awkward to do, but you don't drop the wand. Harry then had an idea and grabbed the wand in his left hand, which was unaffected. Just as Harry did this, he noticed Crabbe and Goyle joining Zabini. Harry awkwardly sent a Disarming Charm at Goyle, which hit him and his wand went sailing through the air.

At the same time as Harry did this, Neville stunned Nott who hit the floor surprisingly hard. Neville didn't have much time to celebrate or help Harry because Parkinson sent a Stunner from the darkness of the classroom at Neville, which hit him square in the chest and sent him flying and onto the floor.

Harry was left with Zabini, Crabbe and Parkinson with wands and Goyle who was moving to pick his up. Harry swallowed, knowing that he was not in a good place. As Goyle bent over to pick up his wand, Harry hit him with a Stunner. Goyle fell to the ground very quickly, and straight onto his face.

Zabini was yelling at Crabbe at this point, with Parkinson standing in front of him, daring Harry to send a spell at her. He really wanted to, but he was too much of a gentleman. Even to Parkinson.

"Revive them you fool!" Zabini shouted. Crabbe then scurried towards Goyle. Zabini and Parkinson now had their wands trained on Harry, "Well, well, Potter. Looks like your friends _are_ as weak as they seem."

"They aren't weak, Zabini!" Harry yelled, "I'm sure you noticed that you have six and we have four? I mean, Hermione and Draco never stood a chance," Hermione was not the best at protecting herself, and did not really like fighting while Draco was better at Potions and Charms then Defence. Harry was actually surprised that Neville lasted as long as he did.

"That's true, Potter," Zabini sneered as he was joined by Goyle while Crabbe revived Nott. Harry didn't dare attack Crabbe while he was working. Zabini and Parkinson both had wands pointed at him, so there would be no getting away if he did, "But, we are Slytherins for a reason. We _did_ plan it all out this way, after all. We _are_ cunning."

"How could you even think that you stood a chance Potter?" Parkinson asked, her face taking on a nasty smile. Harry remained silent as Nott joined them, "Aw. Is Potty scared?" Parkinson mocked him. Harry clenched his teeth as the Slytherins all laughed.

Bulstrode then joined them, followed not long after by Crabbe. Finally it was six on one and Harry was actually scared. Who knows what they would do on Lucius Malfoy's orders? _Would they kill me?_ Harry wondered before mentally shaking his head, _I know they're stupid, but they aren't that stupid...are they?_

Harry grasped his wand tighter and raised it, pointing it at none of them in particular. "STUPEFY!" He yelled before moving his wand slightly, "STUPEFY!" He saw Crabbe fall from the first as he moved his wand, "EXPELLIARMUS!" Bulstrode fell from the second stunner. But just as Harry sent the Disarming Charm at Zabini, Nott had his wand pointed at Harry.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Nott cried as Zabini shouted, "PROTEGO!"

Harry felt his arms snap to his side, his wand still grasped in his hand, and his legs snap together. He then fell backwards and hit the ground with quite a lot of force. He wanted to cry out in pain, but he could no longer move at all, save his eyes. He could still look around. The Slytherins were now laughing at him quite heartily.

_Why didn't they stun me?_ Harry thought in a panic, _And where the hell is Filch? The old bastard is always around when you don't want him to be_. As he thought this, the Slytherins advanced on him.

"The great Harry Potter," Nott said disdainfully, "The Boy Who Lived. So much for that," He then spat on Harry's face which Harry really wanted to wipe away.

"How did a weakling like you defeat the Dark Lord, anyways?" Zabini drawled, "I mean, look at you. Can't do a damn thing, can you?" With that, Zabini kicked Harry in the ribs a few times, making Harry want to grab them immediately, but he couldn't.

"Let's just get on with it before a teacher sees us, shall we?" Parkinson hissed angrily, "You never know when someone'll pass. At least we bribed Filch to stay away," _Well, that explains that_, Harry thought bitterly, "And Dumbledore could be back at the school any minute."

"No one'll see us, Pansy," Zabini said exasperatedly, sighing. His face then broke into a smile, "We're gonne be in that room, after all. And besides, not much a teacher can do when Potter tries to fly without a broom, is there?

Harry's mind went into overdrive as he looked to the side of the corridor that overlooked the castle grounds. They didn't really plan to throw him over there, did they? Surely they were just joking. But Harry couldn't contemplate it any longer as all six of the Slytherins, the remaining four revived the other two, walked into the dark of the classroom. Harry lay there for about half a minute, listening to the slight whisperings of the Slytherins. They were apparently arguing over something.

Harry then heard two voices. "Wingardium Leviosa," Zabini and Nott said together, Harry could tell it was those two because of their unique voices. He felt himself leave the floor and head for the ceiling. He wanted so desperately to struggle. To do anything, but he could do nothing except hurriedly move his eyes around in fear.

Then, slowly but surely, he started to drift over to the edge of the corridor. Harry's heart started to beat seemingly ten times faster than usual as he kept moving. _Let the spell wear off_, Harry silently pleaded, but to no avail. Harry knew what would happen if they cancelled the spell. He was up seven stories for God's sake!

All of a sudden, there was no roof above him anymore. Just sky. Sky that was just beginning to become dark. Harry's heart seemed to stop as he waited for it to happen. He knew it was coming. It was just a matter of time.

Then, Harry's stomach lurched as he was dropped and began to tear towards the ground below.

Harry had heard stories about people who say that their whole life flashed before their eyes just as they thought they were going to die. This didn't happen for Harry. Harry only saw one thing in his mind. He saw Draco, Hermione and Neville standing side-by-side laughing while he watched on. It warmed his heart and almost made him forget about the ground that he was quickly approaching.

Then, out of absolutely nowhere, he heard a loud, booming voice.

"ARRESTO MOMENTUM!"

That was the last thing Harry Potter heard or saw as he promptly passed out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note<strong>_

**Whew. I like writing action scenes, but I'm not really sure whether I'm good at it. I'm sorry if it seems too similar to the one I did earlier in the story, but I couldn't really do much else. I really seem to be a fan of making the good guys lose aren't I? Though, what did you expect? Six on four. Two on one for two and one on one for the other two. I figure that this would be how it would actually happen. I really wanted to do the six on one thing.**

**Also, I am not a fan of battles that need the incantations shouted all the time. I will do it where necessary, but most of the time I will just use the effects or the normal name. I find that the incantations break it up too much for my liking. I will write it that way if you feel it would be easier to follow, though. Let me know.**

**I am sure that to some, the letters can be tedious, but they do have an ultimate purpose, though they may not be very large. But I did enjoy writing Luna's letter.**

**Some of you may have noticed a focus on wands. Well, I recently decided on the wands for all of my main characters who will ultimately be in the books. I had to make up a few wands. Out of these four, though, I only had to make up what Neville's father's wand would be made of. The rest are the same as canon.**

**What do you think of the inclusion of the break-in? I realised that I needed to do it, so I wrote it in this chapter.**

**I will just let you know that there will be an Interlude following this chapter either tomorrow or the day after, depending on how much I decide to write.**

**I would also like to now take the time to tell you that I have written a response to Dumbledore haters out there on my bio that I welcome you all to read and tell me what you think by messaging me if you like. I really don't know what prompted me to do it, but I think it's pretty interesting.**

**My thanks go out to _adenoide_, _darksidhe42_, _fireburnshot_ (who reviewed earlier chapters), _Shinigami_, _head slap 99 and_ _Goldengirl2_ for reviewing. You're all awesome!**

_**shinigami**_** - I haven't actually decided about Quirrell's House myself yet, but I think I'm like you in that I'm leaning towards Ravenclaw. I'm not sure whether to include it later on or not.  
>I haven't decided about Wormtail yet for my story. I have a few ideas floating arround and I've talked to my brother about one in particular that we both like, but that won't happen until about Book Six if it does happen at all.<br>I understand where you come from about Dumbledore, but as I said earlier, I've written my thoughts on Dumbledore in my bio. Rest assured, this was not brought about by your comment. I've been reading a Dumbledore bashing fic recently and it just got on my nerves. Just have a read and let me know what you think. I really would like to know. I don't really expect everyone to agree, but I thought I would put it out there.  
>I have had a few thoughts about the other story that I will mention when the next chapter of it goes up. Don't know when it will, though.<strong>

_**head slap 99**_** - Glad to hear you like it. Hope you liked this chapter.**

_**Goldengirl2**_** - It was my pleasure. I had that envisioned for Quirrell from the very beginning of my story and I found that I did my visions justice. I'm glad you liked it.  
>My Snape does seem a little more spiteful in this one doesn't he? I would imagine Draco being a Gryffindor is part of the problem. Bear in mind, however, that Snape is not Draco's godfather in my story.<br>Couldn't agree with you more. I know a lot of people who stick their nose where it isn't wanted and it annoys me. I hope this chapter was thrilling enough. I tried to make it so.**

**Well that was long. Anyways. The next chapter, after the Interlude, will be entitled "The Philosopher's Stone". I'm slowly making it to the end of my first book, which I have found will actually be the most boring for me to write. Most of the characters I want to include will be introduced in the next two books. Most.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know!**

**Beletrium**


	25. Interlude 3

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interlude: Quirinus Quirrell<strong>_

Quirinus Quirrell had been concerned. For a good while. He had told Harry Potter pretty much his whole story. He was quite pleased that the boy didn't seem to be alienated from him. When Quirinus had told the boy about his...experiments with Dark Magic, he had thought that the 'saviour of the light', as Harry Potter had been dubbed for a while after the downfall of Voldemort, would not take it as well as he did. The boy almost seemed accepting.

But that was just it, he _seemed_ to be. Quirinus' Slytherin side showed its face and he wondered if the boy was being truthful. His Ravenclaw side, too, was sceptical. Sure, Quirinus could have used Legilimency on the boy, but he could have gotten into a great deal of trouble had he done such a thing. When he did it in Diagon Alley, it was not really against the law. He had only skimmed the boys thoughts and didn't do it for a prolonged amount of time. But it _was_ completely illegal to use any form of Legilimency on a student that does not know they are having it done on them.

Still, the boy seemed to actually respect Quirinus quite a bit more. As did his friends. Quirinuss figured that he would tell his friends all about the story. Quirinus just hoped that it didn't make the rounds around the school. Hogwarts was quite notorious for being a very gossipy type of school.

After a few days, Quirinus heard no rumours so he left it alone and figured that his story would not be told. Quirinus looked up from the sixth year papers he was meant to be grading and sighed. Was no way he would get it done that afternoon, so he decided to take a walk around the school. It was nearing his round roaming the halls anyway. _May as well get in early_, Quirinus thought to himself.

As he made his way around the halls, Quirinus saw very few people. It was very strange as normally there would still be quite a few students around the school. He really had no explanation for it. He just went about his duties. He saw a rather large group congregating near the Great Hall and realised immediately why there were hardly any students in the corridors. The Weasley Twins were apparently putting on a bit of a show. He would have thought about breaking it up, but he noticed Minerva in the shadows with a smile on her face before he could do anything about it. He left immediately, deciding to check on the areas around the Common Rooms.

Quirinus found very few students near the Hufflepuff Common Room, which was near the kitchens. From there he moved on to the Slytherin Common room where he found a lot more students than at the Hufflepuff Common Room. He realised this was because the Slytherins hated the Weasley Twins more than anyone else.

Quirinus then figured he would go to the Gryffindor Common room. He was not truly expecting any actually there, but he found something along the way that shocked him.

As he approached the area close by the Fat Lady, he saw Draco Potter on the ground. Close by him was Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. Harry Potter's friends. He looked around and couldn't see the boy anywhere. There was a classroom door left slightly ajar, but that was pretty common at Hogwarts. He then turned around and saw something that shocked him to his very core.

Harry Potter was floating outside the castle on his back. It looked as if he had been hit with a Full-Body Bind Curse because he still had his wand in his hand, though he had it in his left not his right, and it was clear to Quirinus that the boy's eyes were open.

Quirinus had his wand out but just as he got ready to save the boy, but he suddenly dropped. Quirinus sprinted to the edge of the castle and looked down, pointing his wand at the falling boy. He quickly cast a Sonorous charm to amplify his voice and bellowed.

"_ARRESTO MOMENTUM_!" This particular spell was stronger with a louder voice, and Quirinus needed all the help he could get. He watched as the boy slowed to a more manageable pace, but it was obvious he would still gain some injuries. Quirinus turned around and ran to the Gryffindors on the ground, pointing his wand at each and saying, "_Ennervate_" Draco Potter woke slowly and clutched his head.

"Ugh. My head hurts," The boy said unnecessarily as Quirinus revived his two friends who seemed to wake easier.

"Professor Quirrell? It was the Slytherins, they –" Granger began but Quirinus silenced her with a hand.

"Miss Granger, go and find Professor McGonagall immediately and tell _her_ what happened here. Meanwhile," He turned to Longbottom, "You will take Mr. Potter," He pointed at the blonde boy to make sure Longbottom knew which one he was speaking of, "To Madam Pomfrey. He needs a potion for his headache. I've got to check on Mr. Potter," The three nodded as Quirinus stood and ran to the side of the corridor where he had just seen Harry Potter fall.

Quirinus leapt on to the railing and, his Gryffindor side showing itself, he jumped off. He let himself fall three stories before pointing his wand at his shoes and silently casting a levitation charm. His fall slowed and he made his way slowly to the ground, landing right next to where Harry Potter lay unmoving. His eyes were now closed so Quirinus checked him over with a diagnostic charm that checked for any broken bones. It came out that he had several broken ribs and a cracked skull, probably from the landing.

There were probably other problems, more than likely internal bleeding, but Quirinus didn't know the charms to check for such things. Poppy would be able to do so, so Quirinus cast a second Full-Body Bind on the boy and levitated him to the Hospital Wing. Luckily the Hospital Wing was not far from where the boy fell so it didn't take long to get there. Poppy actually let out a small shriek as she saw him.

"Quirinus!" Poppy almost shouted as Qurinus levitated Harry onto one of the beds, "What happened to him?"

"He was levitated off a corridor on the Seventh Floor to the grounds," Poppy put a shocked hand to her mouth before quickly casting a number of diagnostic spells on the boy, with the results turning up on a piece of parchment floating in the air. She tut-tutted for a few moments as she read the results. She turned to Quirinus, who was surprisingly focused.

"Seven broken ribs, a cracked skull and a bad concussion," Poppy said sadly, "I can imagine that all of these came from the fall, though it seems that at two of the ribs were broken before the fall."

"Well, I also found Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom and the other Mr. Potter on the ground, stunned near where Mr. Potter had fallen. I think they were fighting with Mr. Zabini and his group," Quirinus said as Poppy shook her head.

"I would not be surprised in the least," She said quietly, "Did you see them at all?" Quirinus shook his head.

"No, but I can only assume they were nearby. They had to cancel the levitation charm somehow," Quirinus replied, frowning slightly, remembering the dark room.

"How did you get down so quickly? My scans say that his injuries were less than ten minutes old for the most part," Poppy asked, giving Quirinus a curious look. The man in question smiled slightly.

"Jumped off the ledge of the Seventh Floor," He replied offhandedly as Poppy's mouth gaped, "I cast a levitation charm on my shoes to get me down safely."

"Ingenious," Poppy breathed, "Though, I need you to leave so I can focus on the boy. It would be prudent of you to find Minerva and inform her of the injuries to her student."

Quirinus nodded quickly before turning to leave the room in search of the Gryffindor Head of House. As he left he realised that Draco Potter was not yet at the Hospital Wing and smiled to himself. When he exited the room, he saw Neville Longbottom and Draco Potter running to the room so Quirinus got quickly out of the area, avoiding the two who would likely have a lot of questions.

Quirinus swiftly made his way to Minerva's office, deciding to have a bit of fun. As he entered the room, he saw the bushy head of Hermione Granger sitting in front of Minerva's desk.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but I just cannot believe that Professor Quirrell jumped off the railing of the Seventh Floor Corridor to the ground," Minerva was saying exasperatedly, "It's preposterous."

"But Professor –" Granger started.

"No, Miss Granger," Minerva said sternly, "It is preposterous!"

"Actually, Professor McGonagall," Quirinus said quickly, "I did, in fact, jump of the ledge on the Seventh Floor," Minerva simply gaped at him as Quirinus bit back a laugh, "I cast a levitation charm on my own feet which let me get down safely."

"But why would you do such a thing?" Minerva spoke in little more than a whisper. Granger was looking at him, waiting for the answer also.

"Mr. Potter was levitated off the side of the building by who I suspect were some first year Slytherins. I slowed his fall down enough to save his life, but he still gained some injuries. Madam Pomfrey is working on him in the Hospital Wing at this very moment," Quirinus said.

"Well then, I shall head off and see her immediately," Minerva stated as she stood up, "Miss Granger, you are welcome to come with me," The girl nodded and Quirinus left the room followed by Minerva and Hermione Granger. His thoughts travelled back, as it had many times, to Harry Potter. The boy who he had just saved. The boy who had just had an attempt on his life.

_Why is Harry Potter so special?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note<strong>_

**Well there it is. There's your answer as to who saved Harry. I liked writing this as it was not in my plan at all. I especially liked the way Quirrell got to the ground. The idea came to me while I was trying to get to sleep. I realise that not a lot came out of this in terms of story progression, but I felt it was pretty good. I hope you liked it.**

**This is going up a few hours earlier than I usually put up chapters, but I wanted to get it up as soon as I could after I finished it.**

**I won't reply to the reviews so far in this Authors Note. But I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed.**

**Thanks for reading. As I said in my last chapter, the next one will be entitled "The Philosopher's Stone".**

**Beletrium**


	26. Chapter 22: The Philosopher's Stone

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 22: The Philosopher's Stone<strong>_

Harry could hear voices around him but he couldn't really distinguish who it was that was speaking.

"Starting to get really worried..." The first voice said. Harry could tell that the voice was a girl's and that it was familiar, but no more than that. There was a break in which Harry dozed off.

"It was a good thing Quirinus was nearby...jumped seven stories?" The second voice was a male's and sounded older but familiar as well.

"I hope he wakes up soon," A third voice said. This one was another male's and sounded very worried.

"He will," A fourth voice said and for the first time, Harry could tell who it was that was speaking. Draco continued, "He's survived a lot worse."

After a while, Harry started to open his eyes very slowly and groaned when the pain of his head hit him. He wanted to reach for the top of his skull but it seemed like he couldn't move his arms as they were quite stiff. As he tried he heard someone gasp.

"Madam Pomfrey! He's awake!" Now that he was awake he could tell that it was Hermione who was speaking. He really wanted to tell her off for being so loud because she really hurt his head when she yelled like that. Harry heard quick footsteps enter the room and head towards him.

"Well, it's about time," He heard Madam Pomfrey say. He couldn't really see very well because the light hurt his eyes and he couldn't move his arms to get his glasses, "I was beginning to think he'd never wake up. A joke, Miss Granger. A joke," Harry hadn't seen it but apparently Hermione had been gaping at Madam Pomfrey. Harry heard Hermione mutter under her breath about it not being very funny.

"Head...hurts," Harry finally got out, sounding stupid.

"Of course, dear. I'll just go and get a potion for that," With that Madam Pomfrey left to another room and Harry felt Hermione grab his hand.

"Oh, Harry. It was just awful. Professor Quirrell told us that he saw you get dropped," _Quirrell? _Harry thought, "He slowed you down and revived me, Neville and Draco before jumping off the side of the castle to go to where you landed. Professor Quirrell saved your life, Harry."

Harry wanted to ask her exactly how Quirrell survived a seven story fall, but before he could even open his mouth, Madam Pomfrey was back holding out a vial. Harry could only just make it out.

"Glasses..." Harry said hoarsely. He felt Hermione let go of his hand and within a few seconds she was putting his glasses on for him. Harry was a little bit embarrassed that he couldn't do it himself but didn't complain, "Thanks."

Now that he could see, Madam Pomfrey looked at him. "It looks like your arms are a bit stiff right now, so I need you to open your mouth and swallow this potion. It won't taste good, but if it tastes good, then it just doesn't work. So, open up."

Harry did as he was told and Madam Pomfrey poured the liquid down his throat. Harry started to gag a bit at the taste, which was not pleasant at all. The only thing that stopped Harry from actually spitting it back out was the blinding headache. He swallowed the potion and within ten seconds the headache was gone. He also found that it made him able to move easier. He looked at Hermione who he saw was holding out a goblet.

"I figured you'd need some water, Harry," She said, "Go on. Take it," Harry did so and felt much better when he drank it.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said, placing the goblet on a table next to his bed in the Hospital Wing, "Where are Draco and Neville?"

"We were taking it in turns watching you. I suspect they're at the classroom," Hermione replied, "You had a few other visitors."

"Who?" Harry asked sounding slightly sceptical. Hermione smiled.

"The man you told us about from Christmas, Remus Lupin, came by earlier today. He is talking to Professor Dumbledore right now. He told me to tell you if you woke up that he'd be by later to see you," Hermione said. This made Harry really happy. He liked talking to Moony so he was glad he'd be able to.

"You said 'visitors'. Who else?" Harry asked.

"Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Tricia Olerio and Nikolas Riander stopped by a couple of times to see how you were. They said to apologise for their classmates actions. Fred, George and Percy stopped in to see you as well," Hermione replied, "Fred and George tried to give you a toilet seat but I stopped them," Hermione then started muttering to herself.

"What happened with the Slytherins?" Harry asked, "Blaise's lot."

Hermione hesitated. "Nothing," Harry raised his eyebrows, "Professor Quirrell never saw them there, so there is really no proof that they were involved. The Hogwarts Governors won't accept expelling a student if there is no proof. The Slytherins ran as soon as Professor Quirrell went after you."

"You said that Quirrell jumped off the side of the Castle to get to me. Is he okay?" Harry asked sounding worried. He liked Professor Quirrell but that just sounded dangerous.

"He's fine, Harry. He cast the levitation spell on his shoes so he would fall at his own pace," Hermione said with a hint of awe in her voice, "It was scary watching him jump, though. He didn't even tell us why he was doing it. He just jumped."

"How long was I out?" Harry asked. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Madam Pomfrey working on another patient, a third-year Hufflepuff boy who Harry had heard of before, Cedric Diggory. He looked to be pretty banged up for some reason.

"Four days," Hermione said before Harry looked at her sharply.

"Four days?" Harry said, raising his voice, "I was out four days? That means we missed the Obstacle Course," Hermione laughed which made Harry frown, "What's funny?"

"Only you could be worried about missing a tiny thing like the Obstacle Course rather than being in the Hospital Wing. Harry, you could have died!" Hermione said louder. With those words, Harry remembered what had happened when he fell. He saw, in his mind, the picture of Hermione, Neville and Draco. They were the last people he would have ever thought of. Harry reached over and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"I know, Hermione. Trust me. I know," Harry let the girl go and saw that she was surprised at his sudden hug. Hermione was actually speechless. Harry was about to say something but something caught his eye at the entrance to the Hospital Wing.

"Ah, Harry. I see you are awake. I trust you are feeling better?" Dumbledore asked him, smiling and his eyes twinkling. Standing next to him was Remus Lupin.

"I am, sir," Harry replied to Dumbledore.

"I am extremely sorry that I could take no action against the boys you say did this to you. I do believe you, but there is no way that I can take action without substantial evidence," Dumbledore looked Harry in the eye as he spoke, "The Board of Governors will not accept a pensieve memory because they can be faked and they won't accept your word because you, too, can be lying. It is also illegal to use Veritaserum on an underage witch or wizard. _Prior Incantato_ was performed on all of their wands but it was inconclusive. Expulsion is the last resort and there needs to be absolutely no doubt," Snape had mentioned Veritaserum in one of his classes so Harry knew what it was, a truth serum, though he hadn't heard of _Prior Incantato_ and decided to ask Hermione later.

"That's fine, sir. I understand," Harry replied before looking to Remus, "Hey Moony. How are you?" Remus shook his head while Dumbledore looked curiously at Remus.

"Just like your mother," Remus said. At Harry's inquisitive look, Remus continued, "She never really cared much for herself and _always_ asked how someone else was first. Even when she was in here as well. James on the other hand...well let's just say that he was a very dramatic person," Remus and Dumbledore both laughed at that statement while Harry just smiled.

"What are you even doing here, Moony?" Harry asked, "Not that I don't want you to be, but how did you know?"

"I asked Professor Dumbledore to let me know if something happened to you and he did," Remus replied, "I couldn't very well leave you here without visiting. Merlin, Lily and James would haunt me if I did," Harry laughed along with Remus, Dumbledore and Hermione.

"I do have a question for you, Remus," Dumbledore said, smiling, "Why does Harry keep calling you 'Moony'? I believe that name was used once or twice while you were at Hogwarts, but no one could ever find out who he was."

"Damn," Moony said under his breath but then aloud he said, "We were hoping you'd never find out. Yes, I was one of the Marauders."

"And you're Moony because of..." Dumbledore trailed off as Remus nodded, "I assume the other three were James, Peter and Sirius?" Remus nodded again. Harry looked at Hermione who was looking like she was thinking.

"Sirius was Padfoot, Peter was Wormtail and James was Prongs," Remus replied as though he didn't really want to tell the Headmaster. Harry really couldn't work out why that was.

"Do not worry yourself, Remus. Nothing you did back then will come back to haunt you now," Dumbledore said pleasantly, "Truth be told, I liked many of the things you all got up to. May I ask how you all came to get those names?"

Remus sighed and looked to Harry and Hermione sadly. It seemed as though he was looking at them for the last time or something. "Before I answer that, Headmaster, I think I would like to talk to Harry and Hermione for a moment," The Headmaster nodded and left the bedside while closing the curtains. Remus sighed again, "What I'm about to tell you two cannot be told to anyone else. Well...you can tell Neville and Draco."

Remus paused and Harry looked at him with a worried look. "Go on, Moony," Harry urged. Remus smiled sadly at Harry.

"I'm a werewolf," Remus said. Harry looked at him in shock. He had heard that werewolves existed in the magical world but he did not know exactly what it meant. He knew the Muggle idea of a werewolf, but he figured the magical version would be different. Harry noticed that Remus was looking at Harry and looked frightened.

That shocked Harry a bit. _What does he have to be frightened of?_ Harry wondered. "What does that mean, Moony?" Harry asked quietly. He looked to Hermione who seemed to already know.

"It means that once a month, on the full moon, I transform into a werewolf," Remus said sadly, "I was bitten very young by a werewolf called Fenrir Greyback. I understand if you want nothing to do with me now, you know."

Harry was shocked. "Moony! How could you think that?" Harry shouted, "I would never do that!" Moony smiled.

"Neither would I," Hermione said, though with less conviction then Harry had done previously.

"It only happens once a month right?" Harry asked. Remus nodded, "And the rest of the time you're like this?" Remus nodded again, "Well how is that bad?"

Remus looked amazingly relieved. "Thank you, you two. You have no idea what that means to me," he said happily before reaching over and hugging Harry, "You know, Harry, your parents said pretty much the same thing when I told them. Your father called it my 'furry little problem'," Remus chuckled, "The amount of people that thought I had an out of control rabbit!" Harry and Hermione laughed along with him.

"Is that why you never got custody of Harry?" Hermione asked. Remus sighed and frowned.

"I tried. I really did. But the Ministry has prejudices against werewolves since most of them flocked to Voldemort's side in the war. Professor Dumbledore tried his hardest to help me get custody but even the Chief Warlock couldn't do anything about it," Remus sounded very upset.

"Don't worry, Moony. You can come and visit me at my relatives' place over the next break," Remus smiled at that.

"I will do that, cub," Remus said before standing.

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed as Remus was going to get Dumbledore, "Is that why you call me 'cub'?" Remus smiled and nodded.

"I called you that as a baby. I guess I just never stopped," Remus replied.

"You can keep calling me that if you like," Harry said shyly. Before Remus, Harry had never had an affectionate nickname before and he liked 'cub'. Remus hugged him again.

"I will, cub," Remus said happily before opening the curtains to reveal Albus Dumbledore talking to Cedric who looked quite amazed about something.

"Ah, Mr. Diggory, it appears I am needed back over there. It was nice chatting to you," Dumbledore said before turning and walking to Remus, "Young Cedric Diggory was just asking me about my defeat of Grindelwald all those years ago," Harry and Hermione nodded, wondering why Cedric looked so amazed. Remus nodded in understanding.

"I have just informed these two of my, uh, affliction," Remus said lightly, "I can tell you the rest of the story now, I guess," Remus still looked like he didn't want to talk about it, but Harry could tell he was going to continue, "I'm sure you can guess why my name was Moony. Now to understand the story in full we need to start before Hogwarts.

"My parents were concerned that because of my affliction, I would not be allowed to go to Hogwarts so they contacted Professor Dumbledore who told them that allowances would be made so that I could," Dumbledore nodded, confirming Remus' story, "I'm sure both of you have seen the large tree on the grounds that moves around by itself?" Hermione nodded.

"The Whomping Willow," She immediately replied, "But what does it have to do with this story?"

"The Willow was planted because I came to Hogwarts. Underneath it is a secret exit leading to a house in Hogsmeade called the Shrieking Shack. I would be taken there once a month, on the full moon, to transform as I had no way out and the Willow guarded the way in. My being in that house actually caused rumours that it was haunted," Remus added.

"What not many people know," Dumbledore interjected, "Was that _I_ was the one to start the rumours. It was best if people thought the Shack was haunted and not inhabited by a werewolf," Remus looked at him.

"I didn't know that. I thought you just encouraged them," Dumbledore smiled mysteriously and made a gesture for Remus to continue, "For the first year or so, I did this in secret. I didn't tell anyone. But my friends were not stupid. They knew something wasn't matching up when I came up with strange excuses as to why I was away for a few days each month. They worked it all out and confronted me in our second year. I thought that they were going to hate me, but they brought something interesting to show me. Books on becoming an Animagus," Dumbledore's eyes widened along with Harry's and Hermione's.

"It took them the better part of three whole years to get it right, but in our fifth year, they completed their transformations," Remus said, watching Dumbledore's face.

"Why?" Hermione asked. Harry was just about to ask the same thing himself.

"Because he was only infectious to humans, not animals," Dumbledore breathed, "Ingenius," Remus nodded.

"Yes it was. They became Animagi, illegally I might add, to help me through the night. It did, indeed, help me," Remus looked at Harry, "Your father's form was a Stag, hence the name Prongs. Peter was a rat, hence Wormtail. Sirius Black was a dog, hence Padfoot."

"So, they did the Animagus transformation by themselves, illegally and against the advice that Minerva gives out at the beginning of teaching about Animagi?" Dumbledore asked incredulously. Remus nodded.

"What does Professor McGonagall say?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I believe it is something along the lines of, 'Never attempt the Animagus transformation without a professional to help you and always register with the Ministry of Magic'," Dumbledore replied with humour very present in his tone. Harry laughed loudly.

"Well they definitely did _that_," Harry said sarcastically as Remus, Dumbledore and even Hermione laughed. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see a smile on Cedric's face as well.

"Well, as fun as this has been," Remus began, "I'm sorry, but I have to go cub," Harry nodded.

"I understand, Moony," he said sadly.

"Just remember to write this time, cub. You only wrote once or twice," Remus accused with a smile.

"Don't worry Mr. Lupin. I'll force him to," Hermione said happily. Harry groaned as Remus laughed.

"Call me Remus, Hermione. I may look it, but I'm not _that_ old yet," Remus said before hugging Harry once more, "See ya, cub."

"See ya, Moony," Harry replied. Remus then left the Hospital Wing and walked out of sight. There was a slight silence before Dumbledore clapped his hands once, making Harry and Hermione jump slightly.

"I must be getting on as well. I think I will contact Amelia Bones and have a discussion with her. Good day you two," Dumbledore said with a smile before he turned and left. Harry saw Cedric watching them with a strange look on his face, somewhere between shock and awe. Hermione stood up abruptly.

"I'll be back soon, Harry. I'll just go and get Neville and Draco," she said quickly before pretty much rushing out of the room, not unlike how she did when she remembered she needed to go to the library. When he made that connection in his mind Harry laughed a little. Harry lay in his bed for a few minutes, feeling quite bored before he saw Cedric walk over to him. Harry sat upright to talk to him.

"Hi there, Harry. I'm Cedric Diggory," Cedric held out his hand which Harry shook immediately.

"The Hufflepuff Seeker, right?" Harry asked. Cedric smiled and nodded. Harry couldn't help but notice how in shape Cedric was, "What are you in for?"

"Accident at Quidditch training. One of the beaters hit me in the ribs while the other hit me in the face with bludgers," Harry winced having learnt enough about Quidditch to know that when that happened there would be quite a lot of pain, "I don't need to ask why you're here."

"Why not?" Harry asked, fearing the answer.

"The whole school knows what happened to you," Harry was feeling quite annoyed at that point and it must have shown on his face because Cedric said quickly, "Everyone thinks it was completely awful. If I have the story right you were left alone against...what was it?...Five Slytherins?"

"No. Six actually. They'd used a Jelly-Fingers Curse on my right hand so I had to use my left hand to do spells. I stunned two of them before I got hit with a Full-Body Bind," Cedric gaped, "What?"

"Well the story I was told was that you went down completely without a fight," Cedric said quietly, "I wasn't told that you did that. That's pretty impressive Harry. Especially for a first year. Just goes to show that Quirrell's a damn good teacher. Better than the last one by a mile. Ever hear of Gilderoy Lockhart?" Harry frowned, thinking if he had.

"No. I can't say that I have," Harry confessed. Cedric shook his head in amusement.

"That's probably a good thing," Cedric said, laughing slightly, "He's written all these books about things that he's supposedly done but I have a friend in Ravenclaw, Jeremy Pike, who tells me that everything in his books overlaps. He was apparently 'banishing a banshee' at the same time that he was being presented with _Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award _for the second time. In our first lesson he let loose a bunch of Cornish Pixies. Couldn't stop them destroying his room and hid under a desk."

"Even I can stop a Cornish Pixie," Harry said incredulously. Cedric just laughed.

"Yes, well Lockhart wasn't the best Defence Professor we've had. I heard he was the only person who applied other than Quirrell and Snape," Cedric said, "Everyone knows why Dumbledore won't give the class to Snape, but I don't understand Quirrell at all. He's great at it if you ask me."

"You're right," Harry said, knowing the reason. There was a short silence before Cedric spoke up.

"I didn't really mean to, but I caught some of that conversation you just had," seeing Harry's look, Cedric waved a hand, "I have nothing against werewolves Harry. In fact my Uncle Steven is a werewolf and we get along just fine. I just thought you should know that I know. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks. Moony's a good guy," Harry said.

Cedric was about to say something but just then Neville and Draco ran into the room much to the displeasure of Madam Pomfrey who glared at them. "I'll leave you be, Harry. It was nice to finally meet you. Don't be a stranger," Cedric and Harry shook hands again before Cedric went back to where he was before.

"That's the Hufflepuff Seeker isn't it?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. Cedric Diggory. He's a good guy," Harry replied, "How are you two?"

"We're fine, Harry," Neville said impatiently, "But this isn't about us. You fell from the seventh floor!"

"Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion and now I feel fine," Harry said. Just then, Hermione came into the room glaring daggers at Neville and Draco. Harry leaned over to them and started to whisper, "Run guys. Run for your lives!" Which got laughs from them before Hermione reached them.

"You could have waited for me!" She said angrily, "You didn't need to take off like that."

Harry and Hermione spent a few minutes explaining everything that Remus had told them. Draco and Neville accepted Remus' lycanthropy really well and both said that they didn't care. Draco actually couldn't wait to see Remus again. Neville met him earlier that day and really liked him.

Harry was discharged not long after that. Madam Pomfrey told him to meet her the next day for one final check-up but he was free to go. His friends insisted on accompanying him to the Gryffindor Common Room where, upon entrance, they saw Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Percy Weasley looking in horror at the front page of the _Daily Prophet_.

"I can't believe it," Angelina said sounding worried, "This isn't good at all," Percy and Katie agreed with her statement, looking rather grim.

"What's up guys?" Harry asked as he approached them.

"Oh. Hi Harry," Katie said, "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah I am. Fantastic. What's going on?" Harry asked. Angelina sighed and handed Harry the paper.

_**The Elixir of Life Fails the Flamels; Source Gone Missing  
><strong>__by Andy Smudgley_

_It is my very sad duty to report the deaths of Nicolas Flamel, age 665, and his wife Perenelle Flamel, age 658. They were both found dead yesterday, 26__th__ February 1992, in their Devon home by the Headmaster of the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, who was a notable friend and colleague of Flamel's. It is unknown why Albus Dumbledore was visiting their home as he has been unavailable for comment at time of print._

_Nicolas Flamel was a very well-known and well-respected Alchemist who is the only known person to have ever created a Philosopher's Stone. It is through the Philosopher's Stone that he and his wife have been living for so long._

_This means that their deaths had to be caused by an outside influence. The Aurors who worked on the scene of the crime found that there was seemingly no cause of death which points directly towards the Killing Curse. If this is true, that means that the death of the Flamels was a murder. _

_The most intriguing part of all of this is that Flamel's pride and joy, the Philosopher's Stone, has yet to be found. It could be this very item that was the reason for their murder. But who could be the culprit? Some have pointed the finger at Albus Dumbledore as he was at the scene of the crime, but he has yet to respond to these accusations. Rest assured that the _Daily Prophet_ will follow this story as it unfolds_.

**For more on Nicolas Flamel see page 4  
>For more on the history of the Philosopher's Stone see page 4<br>For information of the Flamel/Dumbledore friendship see page 5**

Harry pushed the _Prophet_ back into Angelina's hands angrily which seemed to frighten the third year. Harry couldn't believe that anyone could suspect Albus Dumbledore of something like murder. Harry didn't think there was even a murderous bone in the man's body.

But something niggled in the back of Harry's brain and slowly came forward. Something Dumbledore himself had mentioned earlier that very day. _Grindelwald_, Harry thought, _Did Dumbledore kill Gellert Grindelwald or did he let him live?_

"Do any of you know whether Dumbledore killed Grindelwald when he beat him?" Harry asked. Hermione, for once, looked like she didn't know the answer. Draco, Neville, Angelina and Katie all seemed to be trying to remember but it was Percy who spoke up.

"He left him alive," Percy confirmed, "To this day, Gellert Grindelwald resides in, ironically, his very own prison that he built during his reign over continental Europe, Nurmengard. Professor Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald duelled for three hours before Professor Dumbledore bested him and took Grindelwald's wand from him as a prize. He uses that particular wand to this day, though I don't know why."

Harry looked at Percy for a second. "Thanks Percy," The Prefect's chest swelled at that, "I think that almost proves that Professor Dumbledore didn't kill the Flamels. I mean, he didn't even kill a Dark Wizard trying to take over Europe. Why kill an old man and his wife?"

"The Philosopher's Stone," Percy, Angelina, Katie, Draco, Neville and, surprisingly, Hermione all said at once. Harry looked at them all in confusion.

"The Philosopher's Stone produces the Elixir of Life," Hermione replied, "That means that the person who has the stone can live forever."

"That's why it's so enticing," Draco said, "People want to live forever, so they would want the Philosopher's Stone."

"As Nicolas Flamel is the only person who has ever figured out how to make the Stone, either they have to take his or get him to tell them how to make it," Angelina said, "It looks as if whoever did this wanted the Stone, not how to make it."

"And you all know this?" Harry asked. He received six nods.

"This is something purebloods are taught," Neville said quietly, "Gran told me the story when I was nine," Draco and Percy murmured their agreement while Angelina and Katie said that they were Half-Blood, but they were told by their parents anyway. Harry turned to Hermione who blushed.

"I got a book out of the library for light reading a while back and there was a section about him," She told Harry quietly, "That's the only reason I know," Harry nodded.

"Okay, so maybe Dumbledore could have a reason, but surely he wouldn't kill them over it?" Harry asked. Angelina and Katie shared a look but said nothing. Percy looked at Harry sadly.

"People aren't always what they seem, Harry. You of all people should know that," At Harry's contemptuous look, Percy continued, "I only meant that you are the Boy Who Lived, but if someone who didn't know that met you, they wouldn't think you were at all," Everyone present agreed with that statement, even Harry. Harry left the conversation thinking a lot about Dumbledore and what everyone had said about the Philosopher's Stone. It did seem to be an enticing object to say the least, but Harry still couldn't think that Dumbledore would murder his friend to get it.

The next few days at Hogwarts consisted of a lot of rumours about Dumbledore that Harry didn't feel were entirely warranted. There were some in the school, mainly from Slytherin House, that said outright that Dumbledore had murdered the Flamels. This number was very small. Some thought that he had just stolen the Philosopher's Stone but not murdered them. Some thought he was innocent on both counts. Harry was one of the third group. Draco, Hermione and Neville all agreed with the sentiment.

The _Daily Prophet_ began urging Dumbledore to take Veritaserum, a truth potion, to prove his innocence but Dumbledore had not yet answered the urges and continued to run the school. It was four days after the article that Dumbledore finally answered people's questions, because he had to attend a meeting of the Wizengamot and had to be there to preside over the meeting.

Harry had no idea that this was happening so on the evening of the fourth day after the article, 3rd March, Neville's Gran sent him the Daily Prophet to read with the front cover having a moving picture of Dumbledore leaving the meeting of the Wizengamot. Neville picked it up and read aloud.

_**Dumbledore Not Guilty of the Murder of the Flamels; Has the Philosopher's Stone  
><strong>__by Andy Smudgley_

_In a meeting with the Wizengamot yesterday the man suspected of the murder of Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, agreed to take Veritaserum to prove his innocence on both counts of murder and theft. Albus Dumbledore made certain that Potions Master, Augusta Longbottom, prove that he had not taken anything that would counteract the truth serum. When it was shown that he had not, Dumbledore gave a list of questions to be asked by Acting Chief Warlock, Amelia Bones. A transcript of the conversation is printed below._

_**Bones**__: What is your name?_

_**Dumbledore**__: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_**Bones**__: Did you murder Nicolas or Perenelle Flamel or both?_

_**Dumbledore**__: I did not._

_**Bones**__: Did you have someone else do it for you?_

_**Dumbledore**__: I did not._

_**Bones**__: Do you know who murdered Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel?_

_**Dumbledore**__: No._

_**Bones**__: Did you steal the Philosopher's Stone?_

_**Dumbledore**__: No. Nicolas gave it to me._

_**Bones**__: When did he give you the Stone?_

_**Dumbledore**__: Seven months and two days ago._

_**Bones**__: Why did he give you the Stone?_

_**Dumbledore**__: Nicolas and Perenelle both believed it to be unsafe with them so they asked me to guard it for them._

_**Bones**__: What happens to the Philosopher's Stone now?_

_**Dumbledore**__: From what I understand, Nicolas left the Stone to me in his will, so I imagine it will remain in my control._

_**Bones**__: Is the Stone at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?_

_**Dumbledore**__: No, it is not._

_**Bones**__: Finally, why were you at the Flamels' the night you found them dead?_

_**Dumbledore**__: I was providing them with the Elixir of Life from the Philosopher's Stone._

_**Bones**__: Administer the antidote._

_Now that Albus Dumbledore is no longer a suspect in this case, the question still remains. Who _did _kill the Flamels?_

_It is also interesting to note that Albus Dumbledore did not say what he was going to use the Philosopher's Stone for. Will he use it for the Elixir of Life? No one could blame him if he did._

Harry looked from his dinner to where Dumbledore was sitting and smiled at him. Though, Harry did wonder exactly what Dumbledore wanted with the Philosopher's Stone and where he was keeping it. It seemed, to Harry, like that particular object could be of some use to Voldemort, who he had seen in the forest months earlier.

"Well, I said so, didn't I?" Harry said with a smug edge to his voice.

"You did," Hermione said with a smile.

"You have to wonder whether Dumbledore is going to use the Stone to live as long as Flamel," Draco said.

"I know. I can't think of any other reason for Dumbledore to keep it," Harry replied.

"What about something to remember his friend by?" Neville said. All three turned to look at him and he blushed, "I do that kind of thing sometimes," he admitted. Harry had to admit that he hadn't thought of that. He would never let his father's Invisibility Cloak go. It was the same thing, really.

Harry then looked to the Slytherin table and saw that Zabini and Nott, looked positively livid. In front of them was a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ which had not been opened and remained on the front page and on Dumbledore's story. That sight made Harry extremely happy to say the least. Though they had left Harry alone the last few days, he still felt a lot of anger brew inside him when he saw them. More so than he felt for Uncle Vernon. They had tried to _kill_ him, after all.

When Harry looked up at the Teacher's table the first teacher he saw was Professor Snape and what Harry saw unnerved him slightly. Snape was smiling slightly for some reason. It wasn't much of a smile but it definitely was one. _Snape and smiling don't mix_, Harry thought. Quirrell, who was a few seats down, seemed to be his usual self because he looked out of it. Dumbledore sat next to McGonagall simply smiling, his blue eyes twinkling.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note<em>**

**The reason I got this done so quickly was because I really enjoyed writing this chapter. A lot of this wasn't planned, but it turned out well I think. Plus, a fair bit actually happened. Cedric was introduced, Harry knows the truth about the Marauders and Dumbledore has the Philosopher's Stone. I hope it was all written well.**

**Katie, Angelina and Percy were the first three older Gryffindors to come to my head so I used them. I think it worked out well. Also, what do you think of Lockhart already being Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher? That was something else that was a last minute addition. I also felt that I needed to include that information about Grindelwald and Percy was perhaps the best one to give them that info. ****I'm still working out my plan for the Philosopher's Stone, but I think I have one in my head that I will definitely use in later books. By the way, did you like the newspaper articles? I was a little concerned about writing them.**

**What do you think about Harry and Dumbledore knowing about the Marauders and the whole werewolf/animagus thing? As you can probably tell, I'm trying to get a lot of the canon information that I plan to use into this story so that I can focus on my own stuff later on. This was one of these times.**

**Thanks a lot to _fireburnshot_ and _doubter_ for reviewing my earlier chapters and thanks a lot to _stonegnome1_, _head slap 99_, _Shinigami _and _Goldengirl2_ for reviewing the last two.**

_**stonegnome1**_** - Your first review was pretty much answered by the interlude so I'll move on to your second. Hermione found McGonagall in her office as McGonagall had just dealt with the Weasley Twins. Quirrell did just go wandering around the school after he saw her so I imagine that would take time. And Hermione wasn't believed but, let's face it, it is a pretty weird story.**

_**Shinigami**_** - I feel that The Order of the Phoenix was a book of mistakes for Albus Dumbledore. He just kept doing things wrong in that book. But in Half-Blood Prince, he stepped back up again or, at least, I feel that he did. I do agree about the Occlumency thing, and I do think that Tonks and Kingsley would know it as Aurors. I responded to this in my _Harry Potter Canon: An Analysis_ story in the first chapter. Have a read if you want to see my full response. I think that this is all a matter of pride for old Lucy. Sure, he disowned Draco, but everyone still knows who Draco's father is. And Lucius would feel a bit embarrased that his son his now a Potter, particularly because of his Death Eater status. Plus I need a villain other than Snape in this fic. I don't really have many to choose from right now.**

_**Goldengirl2**_** - I agree. Quirrell is amazing! As for Hermione not being believed, as I said to _stonegnome1_, it is a pretty weird story. Hermione is telling McGonagall that Quirrell jumped down seven stories. But I do see your point, but they do still have Dumbledore they can trust, so at least it isn't _all_ authority.**

**Now, I have another little 'competition' of sorts. Whoever gets review number 100 gets to ask me a question about the story. If you are a member of this site, all well and good, just PM me, but if you are anonymous you will either need to supply me with an email or I will give mine to you. We'll just wait and see who gets it first and work it out from there. Just like the last one, I don't want broad questions like "Who dies?". If you have to ask something try, "Does John Galt die?". Also, I will not accept "How does the story end?" either. There are limits, okay? Good Luck.**

**Just one last question and there will be DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS!**

**You have been warned. **

**X**

**X**

**X**

**I know that Voldemort was the one who needed to kill Harry. But was that because of the Horcrux or because of the Prophecy? I guess my question is, can someone else destroy the Horcrux in Harry other than Voldemort? Or does Voldemort need to do it in order for Harry to live? There were a lot of things that happened in that Forest in terms of Harry surviving. The main three are that Harry was the true master of the Elder Wand, Voldemort had Harry's blood and the Horcrux. My question is, which of those things allowed Harry to survive?**

**Thanks for reading. Letme hear your thoughts.**

**Beletrium**


	27. Chapter 23: The Sixth Obstacle Course

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 23: The Sixth Obstacle Course<strong>_

The second week of March flew by until it came to Friday when Harry and his friends had to go to Potions with Snape on the last class of the day. Naturally, Snape was being his normal, biased self and seemed to be taking it out on Harry and Neville. _Some things never change_, Harry thought darkly as Snape told Harry what was wrong with his potion. Apparently it was meant to be bright orange not normal orange. Snape seemed to be getting prepared to vanish the potion just as Harry felt something strange. Something he hadn't felt for about two months. Hermione and Draco's emotions left him. He was left with just his own.

"Oh," Harry, Hermione and Draco all said as one. Truth be told, it was rather freeing to be rid of the extra emotions. The problem was that Snape took that collective sigh to be them saying something against him or his teaching or his hair or something equally as stupid. Harry couldn't really tell because he was deliriously happy. He did hear 'ten points from each of you' and 'detention tonight 6:30'. Apparently this didn't sit well with Neville.

"All they did was sigh, Professor," Neville said timidly before shrinking under the gaze of his Professor. Harry then felt a rush of fear flood him. Fear and inadequacy. Harry groaned as he realized that he had just acquired Neville's feelings to replace Draco's and Hermione's. One good thing came out of it, however, as Neville perked up, feeling Harry's happiness from before. Snape rounded on Harry.

"Another ten points, Potter," Snape spat out, with disgust filling every word, "And ten points from Longbottom as well as a detention. Same time as the others," Nott, Zabini and all their friends snickered, but Harry noticed that the rest of the Slytherins were not partaking and were, in fact, glaring at their Housemates. Zabini, Nott and the others were too focused on the four chastised Gryffindors to pay attention to the lesser known members of Slytherin House. No one caught the knowing look between Harry and Neville.

The rest of the class went by relatively smoothly given that it was Potions with Snape but it was later that night that things became bad. The four had dinner early before leaving for their detention with Snape. When they got there they found the Potions Master sneering before telling them that they would each be cleaning one of the rooms in the dungeons by hand. They all had the brains not to say anything stupid and got to work. It was ten o'clock before they were allowed to leave.

They were on their way back to the Gryffindor Tower when, out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Nott and Parkinson approaching from their left. Within seconds Harry had his wand out of his pouch, followed closely by the others. Harry felt someone nudge him in the ribs.

"The others are on other sides," Harry heard Draco say and nodded. He was about to fire off a spell in Nott's direction, but he heard footsteps coming near.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked as Harry lowered his wand and sighed happily.

"They were going to attack us!" Parkinson yelled and pointed accusingly. Nott nodded. Harry whirled around and saw the other four doing the same.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" McGonagall asked incredulously. "There are six of you advancing on four of them. You have them mostly surrounded and you all have your wands out and pointed at them. I expected more from the house of the cunning. Twenty points will be taken from each of you and you will each serve separate detentions with Mr Filch," Harry was feeling quite appreciative of the Head of Gryffindor as the Slytherins slithered off into the darkness.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall," Hermione breathed, stowing her wand into her pouch.

"That is quite alright Miss Granger, but I do believe you should thank Mr Riander, Miss Greengrass, Miss Davis and Miss Olerio," McGonagall said firmly. "They came to me with information that their housemates were planning an attack."

"We will Professor," Neville said quickly.

"Good. Now may I ask why you are leaving the dungeons so late?" McGonagall asked.

"We had detention with Professor Snape for sighing in class, Professor," Draco said irritably.

"And Neville got a detention for pointing that out," Harry clarified. McGonagall's lips looked like a line drawn on her face.

"I see," McGonagall seemed to grind out. "I will see about that. For now, I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower. I can only hope that those six do not attack again. If they do I will have them have so many detentions they won't sleep for a year."

They were not attacked on the way, much to Harry's disappointment. For the next week nothing interesting really happened. But during the last week of March, Hermione seemed to live in the library as she tried to study up on The Black Lake and creatures that live in water in the Wizarding World. She, along with pretty much everyone else who was doing the Course, was feeling rather anxious about doing the next Obstacle Course being in the lake itself.

"Hermione, you need to stop," Harry finally said on the Friday after classes. He and Hermionewere sitting in the library together while she was furiously reading a book on creatures for the second time that week. "You're just gonna make yourself more nervous," Hermione looked up from the book.

"But it's dangerous in the lake Harry!" Hermione said. "We have to know how to defend ourselves if we want to finish it."

"Do you really think Dumbledore would put us in danger?" Harry asked. Hermione raised an eyebrow and Harry sighed. "Alright, fine. Yes he's sending us into the lake, which is dangerous. But what I'm saying is that he won't allow anything bad to happen."

"But Harry, you can't swim well! Neville and Draco can at least," Hermione said. Hermione had been trying to teach Harry how to swim in the last two weeks, and he had caught on fairly well, but he wasn't great at it.

"Hermione, you need to calm down. You've read enough about the lake and creatures to know more about the topics than any first year should. It'll be fine," Harry closed the book in front of his friend and put it away before taking her hand and leading her out of the library. She followed him reluctantly but they soon made it back to the common room. Harry found where Neville and Draco were sitting, forced Hermione into a chair before sitting in one himself.

"What? No book this time?" Draco asked with a slight sneer. Hermione hit him on the arm.

"No. Harry dragged me from the library before I could take one," Hermione frowned. "Now I won't be able to learn all I can about Grindylows," Draco groaned.

"You've gone over them five times this week. You know more about them then even Hagrid would," He said with a snort.

"I do not," Hermione said with a blush.

"Really? What do they eat?" Draco asked accusingly.

"Seaweed," Hermione answered instantly. Draco laughed and turned to Percy Weasley.

"Percy!" The Weasley looked to Draco. "What do Grindylows eat?"

"How am I meant to know that?" Percy replied irritably. Draco turned back to Hermione with his hands spread.

"I rest my case," Draco told her with a smile.

"She's just worried," Neville said, sticking up for Hermione who smiled at him. Harry, though, could feel Neville's anxiety. "She's just reading a lot to help stop feeling nervous. Like I go to the greenhouse and tend to the plants and you brew potions."

"I know that, but she's read it all so many times," Draco complained. "She's not helping herself get past the nerves. She gets worse the more she reads."

"Maybe that's my choice!" Hermione said loudly. She was about to speak again but Draco cut her off.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't read or anything like that. All I'm saying is that you're reading things too much," Draco said. Hermione visibly calmed. "Just read things once, maybe twice. It'll save you a lot of grief."

"He's right," Harry said to Hermione who nodded.

"I guess I have read a lot," Hermione admitted quietly. "I promise I won't read up on it again."

It soon came to be Sunday morning and Harry noticed that Hermione was trying very hard to keep her promise. Harry also noticed that, in the last few days, she had taken up picking at her fingernails. She was doing it a lot more on the Sunday morning.

The four got up early, before eight, and headed to their classroom and practiced the disarming charm and the stunner, both of which could be used against many creatures that were likely to be found in the Black Lake. They also practiced a bunch of charms that they may be required to use in the course of the time in the lake.

It was about nine thirty when McGonagall called all first years to the Great Hall, where they all arrived promptly. They were greeted by the usual faces being McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick, Sprout, Quirrell and Dumbledore, who was smiling at all of them. McGonagall quickly took the stage.

"As I am sure you are all aware, you will be going into the Black Lake for today's Obstacle Course. As a result, I am dismissing you from here to go back to your dormitories and get changed into comfortable, preferably Muggle, clothing. You can wear your school robes if you like, though it may be more of a liability than anything else. Meet us at the edge of the lake in half an hour. If I were you I would get moving quickly."

The Hall was quickly emptied as Harry and his friends, along with Parvati Patil, quickly made their way up to the Gryffindor Common room where they, unfortunately, ran into Ron Weasley.

"What? Too scared to go into the lake?" He asked with a slight sneer.

"No, actually. We all got sent her to get changed into more comfortable clothes," Hermione replied with a huff.

"Now, if you'll kindly move," Harry said. Ron reluctantly stepped aside and let all five through to the dormitories.

Hermione and Parvati left to the girl's dormitory and Harry, Draco and Neville went to the boy's. They all didn't take too long. Harry wore the best fitting clothes that he owned, Neville had Muggle clothes that didn't look too bad for a wizard but Draco just wore a plain shirt and his school pants. He had never acquired Muggle clothes over the years.

When they got back downstairs, they waited for the two girls, who only took another minute to finish. Before they left they were stopped once more by Ron who put a hand on Harry's chest to stop him. Draco groaned.

"What do you want Weasley?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Um...good luck," Ron said before scurrying off, leaving the group perplexed. They didn't move for a few seconds before they each, including Parvati, shook their heads and got moving to go to the Black Lake.

They weren't the last to get there as the Slytherins were the furthest away, being in the dungeons. When they were all there, McGongall stood up on a raised platform in front of the lake.

"Now that we are all present, I will tell you what the tasks for today are," The group of first years started to listen intently. "There will be two Obstacles that you must complete prior to entering the Black Lake. Those are the Potions and Herbology tasks. When those are complete, you will each be given enough Gillyweed to last you an hour underwater. For those of you who don't already know what Gillyweed does, I will pass over to Professor Sprout," Harry figured that Neville would know what Gillyweed was, but he had never brought it up before. The Herbology Professor stood on the raised platform as McGonagall stood down.

"Gillyweed is a plant that allows the consumer to not only breathe underwater but also they will gain webbed hands and feet in order to make movement easier. They will also not feel the coldness of the depths of the lake. In essence, you get turned into a water animal temporarily," Professor Sprout said kindly. Harry was very interested in what it would be like to use something like Gillyweed and couldn't wait to do so. "It would be most prudent of all of you to be near the surface of the water when the Gillyweed wears off because you will find that you won't be able to breathe if it wears off underwater," Harry was suddenly not so anxious to try it out. McGonagall moved back onto the podium as Sprout took her leave.

"Thank you Professor Sprout," McGonagall said before turning to the first years. "When entering the water you are required to do a few things. You must pick a stone up off the floor of the lake and transfigure it while underwater into something that will float to the surface, you must create a whirlpool with your wand, find and drive back a Grindylow and, lastly, you must find and view the Merpeople. You will have to full hour to do these things. Also, only one of you must do them. The others will be aware of another person in theirteam completing an obstacle," Harry suddenly felt a surge of anxiety and nerves coming from Neville, who was standing next to him. Harry nudged his friend and smiled at him, projecting positive feelings. It seemed to work as Neville calmed.

"This Obstacle Course will be viewed by the entire staff so we can help to prevent any problems, so rest assured, you will be safe," McGonagall said, which caused Neville to feel relieved. "The twist for this Course is that all teams will be participating at the same time. As such," She suddenly glare at the Slytherin group. "If anyone interferes with any other group they will be severely punished," At the tone of McGonagall's voice, the Slytherins seemed to actually be frightened.

"Now, all of you head over to Professor Slughorn who will get you started on the Potions Obstacle," McGonagall finally said, stepping off the podium. With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore vanished the podium and the first years made their way over to where Professor Slughorn was standing. When they got there, the large man clapped his hands.

"Excellent! Let us begin then," He said jovially. He pointed to five large tables full of ingredients, separated into two. One side had a lot of ingredients with a few pieces of parchment while the other had only five ingredients. "On these tables, there are two things. The first is this," He pointed to the side of one of the tables with the most ingredients. "This side has the ingredients for an unknown potion with the exception of one. The other side has five potential ingredients of which only one is the last remaining ingredient of the potion.

"You must use your knowledge of how these ingredients act with one another under the conditions described on the pieces of parchment given to tell me which of the five potential ingredients is the correct one," Slughorn said before turning back to the entire group. "You will have only two chances to get the right answer so I bid you good luck, and you may begin."

There was a flurry of movement as people made their way to the tables. When there was only one left, Harry, Draco, Neville and Hermione took it over and Draco and Hermione immediately got to work. Harry was worried because Snape had never taught them any of this, though he probably should have. As it turns out, he needn't have been worried because both Draco and Hermione had taken it upon them to teach themselves what they didn't know.

The all-Ravenclaw team finished first and stepped back with smiles on their faces. Harry smiled at them and gave them a nod. Mandy Brocklehurst smiled back, Lisa Turpin blushed while Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein waved.

Soon after, the Slytherin team finished and sneered at Harry and Neville who weren't really doing anything becausethey knew that Hermione and Draco would just get annoyed with them. About thirty seconds later, the Hufflepuff team made their first mistake, causing the Slytherins to laugh and the Ravenclaws, along with Harry and Neville, to glare at the Slytherins.

It was then that Draco called Slughorn over. Slughorn asked what they thought it was and Draco showed him what looked like a bat spleen. Slughorn smiled broadly and nodded. "Correct! Good Work!" Draco and Hermione shared a smile as the whole team stepped back. As they were watching the two other teams work, the Ravenclaw team approached them.

"Good show," Anthony said happily as he shook Draco's hand.

"Yes. I must say that I didn't think you would get it," Mandy said. "Professor Snape hates Gryffindors. Did he teach you any of that?"

"No. He didn't," Harry replied angrily. "That's why Neville and I stayed out of it. We didn't have a damn clue what we were doing. Did he teach you?"

"Not really," Terry said. "We mostly teach ourselves and pretend to pay attention in his class. It's easier that way. I take it you two," He gestured to Draco and Hermione. "Teach yourselves as well?"

"Yes," Hermione replied happily. "I can't believe a teacher like Snape is even allowed in this school. He doesn't even teach half of the content of the subject, so no one knows what they're doing in his classes."

"Except his Slytherins," Mandy growled. "I heard from Tracey Davis that he tutors all of Slytherin house that want it in Potions. That's how Zabini and his team got that one so easily. Tracey, Daphne, Tricia and Nikolas don't accept his tutoring. They don't much like him."

"They can join the club," Lisa laughed. "I think it includes three quarters of the school by now," Everyone laughed. There was a slight bit of silence broken by the sound of Slughorn announcing that the mixed team of Hufflepuffs, a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor had completed the task set for them.

"That'll be Padma," Terry said with a smile. "All of us Ravenclaws help each other in Potions. I'd imagine it took her longer being hindered by that Gryffindor on their team," Terry said jokingly.

"Well I never!" Harry exclaimed. "I have never been so insulted in my life!"

"Me neither!" Neville exclaimed. Hermione shrugged.

"Meh. It's just the Ravenclaws talking," Draco said with a smirk. "Must've read that in a book or something."

The Ravenclaws dramatically put their hands over their hearts. "You wound us!" Anthony said with a laugh before turning to the mixed team. "I think we should all congratulate them for getting past it," The seven others nodded and moved to the other team. After a round of congratulations, Slughorn announced that the Hufflepuff team failed to get the right answer. Harry hoped that this would mean some sort of inquiry into Snape's teaching methods.

"Now then, all that passed this obstacle may move over to where Professor Sprout is waiting to get on with the Herbology portion of this Obstacle Course," As Harry moved off, he heard Slughorn muttering under his breath. "Never have I seen first years with so little knowledge of the course."

They didn't have far to go as Professor Sprout was very close by, with five tables as well, each with about twenty plants on them with four of each. Harry assumed that they would have to pick which plant was the right one. He was proven right as Sprout began to talk.

"This is very much the same as Professor Slughorn's obstacle. You only have to choose which of these plants is Gillyweed," She paused for a moment before continuing. "I know that we haven't exactly covered the plant in detail prior to today, but I think you should all do well. So feel free to start."

Harry saw Neville move immediately to the nearest table and look in awe at the plants. Harry decided that he should help because he and Neville did very little during the last obstacle. Neville was murmuring to himself as Harry looked the plants over. Harry picked up one red plant that he immediately dropped because it was quite hot.

"That's not it, Harry," Neville said distractedly. "That's a plant known as Dragon-Lily. It's very hot and can only be used if a person truly needs it. It gives someone fire-breath," With that, Harry reached into his pouch and put on a pair of gloves to handle the plants. Neville had already done so, but strangely only used one glove. While Harry picked up and examined a yellow plant, Neville was looking loosely at a very slimy looking plant. All of a sudden he placed the plant back on the table and called Professor Sprout over.

"Which one is it, Mr Longbottom?" Sprout asked kindly. Neville discretely pointed to the slimy plant he had held not twenty seconds beforehand and Sprout nodded.

"Excellent! I knew you would be first!" Neville blushed and moved back from the table. Terry Boot gave Neville a thumbs up. It was about five minutes later that the other groups had all finished, correctly identifying the Gillyweed. Slytherin were the last to identify it. A bittersweet moment, really. It was at that moment that McGonagall appeared and led the group of sixteen first years to the water's edge.

"All of you, take a bit of Gillyweed and wade into the water," She announced. The first years did as they were directed. When Harry felt the cool water, he shivered slightly before going further and dunking his head under. When he surfaced he saw Hermione smiling at him.

"You taught me well," Harry said, shaking the hair from his eyes. Hermione blushed but smiled at him.

"Now then. All of you may eat the Gillyweed and do what needs to be done. Good luck to all of you," McGonagall said. Harry looked to the slimy plant in his hand before swallowing and putting the plant in his mouth. He chewed it as much as necessary and then swallowed it. He suddenly felt a pain as he felt gills grow out of his neck and his feet and hands expand. Even though his head was above water he felt like he was drowning. He saw Hermione having the same problem, but she pointed to the water so he ducked his head under and soon felt like he had on land prior to eating the Gillyweed. He looked around and saw Hermione, Neville and Draco nearby.

Hermione, being the most competent swimmer, swam forward, motioning for the boys to follow, so they did. When they were far enough out to see nothing underneath them, Hermione turned around and her lips moved as if she was trying to speak, but nothing coherent came out, only bubbles. She soon realised this and made a whirling motion with her wand to indicate that she was going to create the whirlpool.

Harry watched as Hermione pointed her wand up at the sky, through the water. More bubbles came out of her mouth and there seemed to be a whirlpool forming out of her wand. Slowly it became bigger. And then, all of a sudden, Harry felt his hand burn slightly. He lifted it to see, not only that five minutes had passed, but there was also a checklist of sorts. There was a tick next to the word 'whirlpool'. It seemed as if Draco, Neville and Hermione all felt it as well as they were all looking at their hand.

Hermione then signalled for the group to swim downwards. This was their plan because they knew that the creatures of the Lake were often found deeper underwater. Plus, if Harry remembered correctly, the Merpeople lived on the very bottom of the lake itself. So downwards they swam. As they did so, Harry looked up and saw the Ravenclaws struggle to create a whirlpool.

As they swam, Harry began to feel increasingly cold, despite the temperature regulation the Gillyweed gave him. It wasn't too bad, but it was noticeable. Draco and Hermione were swimming in front of him. Harry decided to turn back to check on Neville, but when he did he realised that his friend was nowhere to be seen. Harry began to panic. Harry shot off a stunner away from Hermione and Draco to get their attention. They both saw the light and turned around.

Harry pointed behind him and shrugged indicating that he didn't know where Neville is. Harry actually had to stifle a laugh as Hermione's hand went to her mouth. Harry then pointed to himself and then back upwards to tell them that he would look for Neville. Draco and Hermione nodded so Harry swam away, going past the mixed group as he did. He still couldn't find Neville at all.

Not that he really expected to. The lake was dark and vast, so Neville could have been anywhere. Harry then decided to light his wand with a '_lumos_' which only helped slightly to see in the darkness of the lake. When Harry next checked his hand, he found that twenty minutes had passed and they had only ticked off one of the four obstacles.

It was as he lowered his hand that he saw a dim red light below him, felt Neville become both proud and almost instantaneously frightened, and felt his hand warm up. Quickly he looked at it and saw that someone had driven off a Grindylow. Naturally, he assumed that it had been Neville and that he had done it had been the one who used the spell that he saw. Harry dived down deeper into the lake to where he had seen the spell come from. As he went further down, he became a lot happier that he had used the wand-lighting charm.

He saw another flash of red light not far from where he had seen it before, only this time it was brighter, meaning he was closer. So Harry tried to swim faster to reach where the light came from. He saw another red spell, this time a lot sooner after the last. And then there was another. It seemed like whoever it was, was fighting a bunch of creatures.

Harry soon got to the point where the red light was very close to him. He stopped swimming and held his wand out. A little way away, Harry could vaguely make out a silhouette of someone, though he couldn't tell who it was. Harry decided that it was best if he moved closer to the person.

As Harry moved closer, Harry found that he noticed the person brandishing the wand. It was undoubtedly Neville. He seemed to be quivering as he stayed as motionless as he could. Harry reached Neville and put his webbed hand on his friend's shoulder. Neville turned and, thanks to the wand light, saw Harry. It was obvious that Neville was immensely happy to see Harry. Harry checked his hand and found that nearly thirty minutes had passed.

But then, just as they were getting ready to leave, Harry felt a bony hand grab his leg and start to pull him down. Neville felt Harry move and grabbed him under the armpits, trying to stop Harry from going down. Harry pointed his wand at the Grindylow and shouted '_Stupefy_', though it sounded more like a gurgle. The red light hit the Grindylow and it immediately slackened its grip.

Neville pulled Harry up but it was to no avail as more Grindylows appeared and grabbed both of Harry's legs as well as Neville's. Harry fired off one stunner and hit one of his own, but saw that Neville was having trouble so he fired a stunner at one of Neville's captors. Neville was then able to hit his own while Harry fired one last stunner at his own second one. Harry immediately pointed upwards and Neville nodded. They were both aware, because of Hermione, that Grindylows rarely went close to the surface of the water.

So, upwards they went. Then Harry felt his hand burn slightly and he looked at it. Hermione and Draco had apparently seen the Merpeople as that was ticked off along with the Transfiguaration one. Harry must have missed the burning sensation while he and Neville were being attacked.

With ten minutes to spare, Harry and Neville made it successfully to the surface, though they didn't go above the water because otherwise ty wouldn't have been able to breathe properly. They swam around for a while and ran into the Ravenclaws, saw the Slytherins ascend from the depths and also saw the mixed team. Harry could feel Neville becoming worried and anxious at not having seen Draco or Hermione yet.

Harry looked at his hand and saw that there was only a minute and a half left until the Gillyweed wore off. All of a sudden, Harry saw quick movement in the lake. There was a ripple like someone had dived in. Luckily he was close enough to see Dumbledore in the water, gaining gills and webbed hands and feet and using his wand to propel himself down into the depths of the lake.

Neville had apparently seen this as well because he began to panic. Harry went to his friend and put an arm around his shoulder, trying desperately to project positive feelings, but he found it difficult. Neville did calm, though Harry thought that it was more that Harry was there that made Neville calm.

Very soon, Harry felt the pain of the transformation back to a human so he and Neville swam the short distance back to the surface. They already knew they were close to the edge of the lake so they swam towards it. They were greeted by a seventh year Gryffindor girl that Harry knew was Rebecca Zerner. She wrapped both Harry and Neville in large, white towels that seemed to have warming charms on them as they were warm enough to stop Harry and Neville from shaking, though Neville still shook a bit.

"Are you both okay?" Asked the brunette, Rebecca. Without looking away from the lake, they both nodded, knowing full well that they were both lying. "Alright. I'm going to go and get Professor McGonagall, okay?" Rebecca said kindly as she wrapped the towels firmer around Harry and Neville before jogging off towards where the teachers were.

"What if Dumbledore can't save them?" Neville asked, his voice warbling. Harry could feel how concerned Neville was. In fact, the feelings were greater than anything that Draco or Hermione had ever felt during the connection. Harry looked at Neville and saw that he was still looking out at the lake and had tears standing in his eyes.

"He will," Harry said firmly, trying to convince himself rather than anyone else. Just then, Neville started to really cry.

"It's my fault! I should have done better to follow you! I lost you and I went off on my own! If you hadn't tried to find me –" He was cut off by Harry.

"It would probably be you down there along with me, Draco and Hermione," Harry said coldly. Neville finally tore his eyes away from the lake and looked at Harry as he sniffed. He had apparently stopped crying for the minute. "And if you were somewhere else completely, Dumbledore wouldn't have been able to save all of us before we drowned," Neville sniffed again.

"I...I guess you're right, Harry," Neville said shakily and Harry felt him calm a bit. I..I'm just worried...that's all."

"They'll be fine, Nev," Harry reassured his friend as he put his arm around him.

"Aww!" Came a terrible voice neither of them wanted to hear. Parkinson was right behind them. "Did your friends drown? That's just _too_ bad," Harry had never felt more like he wanted to hit a girl, but held back.

"Go away Parkinson," Harry said coldly, not even bothering to look back at her. Harry could feel Neville getting angry, which was surprisingly strong for Neville given his timidity.

"Isn't it polite to look at people when they talk to you?" Parkinson said. Harry was sure she had a sneer on her face. Harry and Neville didn't bother to look back again.

"He said go away, Parkinson," Neville said through gritted teeth. Harry could actually feel Neville's anger rising.

"I heard what he said Longbottom," Parkinson replied. "Unlike you I've never had any problems learning things," Apparently this caused Neville to reach breaking point as he pushed Harry's arm away and spun around, brandishing his wand and pointing it at Parkinson's face. The fool actually laughed and Harry just leant against a tree, waiting for what was to come.

"How about you learn this then, Parkinson!" Neville shouted. "STUPEFY!" The magic radiating from Neville actually caused Harry to nearly fall, even while being held up by the tree. The spell hit Parkinson square in the face and she flew about twenty feet backwards and hit the ground with a thud. Neville had yet to lower his wand when McGonagall made her way over looking very angry indeed.

"Explain yourself Longbottom!" McGonagall said angrily. Anything Neville was about to say was cut off by Dumbledore exiting the water with two bodies trailing behind him. Harry and Neville noticed that they were Draco and Hermione and immediately ran to where Dumbledore was exiting, their towels falling to the ground and leaving McGonagall to deal with Parkinson.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**Damn I took ages to get this out didn't I? I am so sorry. I've had a mixed month. My exams took up the first three weeks, so I focused on the easier to write stories of mine. During that period I also had to deal with the death of my Uncle so that was a downer. You will be happy to know that I plan on, from today on, not writing for any story other than this one, and perhaps _Harry Potter Canon: An Analysis_ for a week. I meant to start that on Monday, but stuff got in the way. Battlefield and Batman stuff. That's why I've secluded myself with only my laptop and my iPod for a few days.**

**So, what did you think of the chapter? I didn't plan on it happening like this at all, but it just flowed as I wrote it so I went with it. These four cannot catch a break can they? I was going to have Snape jump in and save Draco and Hermione, but then I realised that I wrote that he hated the Obstacle Course idea. I doubt Slughorn or Sprout would jump in. Neither would Flitwick. That left McGonagall and Dumbledore. I felt Dumbledore was the best choice because he is strongest magically.**

**I would now like to thank _Shinigami_, _whatweareafrai__dof_, _Goldengirl2__, __Luiz4200_, _fireburnshot_, _Cassandra30_, _DreamMarauder54_, _ and disney-hp-freak _for all of your reviews. As I have responded to a few, I will just respond to some now.**

**_Shinigami_ - I don't think the Prophecy was fake. My primary reasoning for this is that it was in the Hall of Prophecies and I can't imagine it would be there if it were fake. I think the question is, 'Was the Prophecy fulfilled on October 31st, 1981?'. Anyway, despite whether it was fake or not, Voldemort believed it was real and that's why he always targeted Harry, so it's a moot point as to whether it's real or not. And Trewlaney is part Seer. She foretold Voldemort's return, remember? And look at the prediction she made at Christmas in POA.  
>I have never thought all Slytherins are bad and I will always have good Slytherins in my stories unless I write a parody story.<br>Sorry, but Cedric is not in contention. He'll be friendly and helpful but he won't be a 'close friend'. He'll be like canon Fleur in that respect I think. Sorry if that disappoints, but I've got the circle of friends planned out along with a large amount of what will happen. Cedric doesn't really fit in my plans with them.  
>I'm slowly changing Ron from what he was in canon. I don't mind canon Ron as much as some, but I don't think I can write him well enough that way. Don't hate Ron in my story because his name is Ron. I'm changing him, just as I'm changing Dudley and Draco.<br>I think the Marauders were bullies to a point and I think it may have been overexaggerated. As far as we know, they only bullied Severus Snape, who probably did something to deserve it. It is entirely possible that James and Sirius were terrible bullies, though I think it was only towards Severus, possibly because of his friendship with Lily.  
>Oh, I have everything planned to get Sirius out. Yes, the twins will be finding out who the Marauders are. In fact, I'll tell you that they find out early in the next story.<br>Well, I responded to your last question in _Harry Potter Canon: An Analysis_ so I won't answer it here.**

**That was long! Onwards!**

**_Goldengirl2_ - Thanks for that. I'm trying to find a work-around for a potential plan I have in my head. Also I don't want to go with the whole 'the Goblins get the Horcrux out of Harry' thing. I've seen that done too often. *Strokes Chin* Maybe the Centaurs? Lol. I didn't even consider the whole protection thing. Thanks for pointing that out.**

**_Luiz4200_ - Check out _Goldengirl2_'s review. That one is comprehensive. What you said was what I thought too. Like I said above, I'm developing a work-around so that Harry doesn't have to die by Voldemort's hand.**

**_Cassandra30_ - I think you are a wonderful person for reviewing all those chapters in such a short time span! You've said so much, but I really don't want to seem like I'm padding out my word count, so I'll stop her. If you want, you can PM me for answers.**

**_DreamMarauder54_ - I've always believed that and I've never really understood all of the fanfics that use other ways of destroying it.**

**_disney-hp-freak_ - Are you and _DreamMarauder54 _the same person? Lol. Your reviews are nearly exactly the same!**

**_fireburnshot_ - For much the same reason as _Cassandra30_ I won't respond to all of your reviews, but feel free to PM me with specific questions. Also, you had Review Number 100 which means you can ask me a question about the story. Within reason of course. I sent you a PM but I'm not sure that you got it. PM me your question and I'll try to answer it as good as possible.**

**Sorry for the very long Author's Note. I'm really not trying to up my word count, though it does come across that way doesn't it?  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading, and feel free to review!**

**Beletrium  
><strong>


	28. Chapter 24: The Grangers

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 24: The Grangers<strong>_

Harry and Neville rushed to where Dumbledore was standing, his beard and long hair dripping with water. Harry noticed that the Headmaster looked much older than usual. Behind him trailed two horizontal bodies. The bodies of Hermione and Draco. Harry and Neville were stopped by a hand from Dumbledore.

"They will be fine, boys," Dumbledore said, allowing the bodies of their friends to softly fall to the ground. "I must work for a few minutes so give me a bit of time."

Harry and Neville felt helpless as they watched Dumbledore turn and point his wand at Hermione's chest. "_Spiranto Iterum_" Dumbledore slowly intoned. A slow, yellow light touched Hermione's chest and it moved slightly. "_Spiranto Iterum_" Dumbledore intoned again, more forcefully. Her chest moved again, a few more times than before. Once more, Dumbledore said "_Spiranto Iterum_" but with far more force. Hermione then spluttered and coughed up water.

Harry heard quick footsteps behind him and soon, Madam Pomfrey was on the scene to help Hermione, who was now breathing but was not moving at all other than the up and down movement of her chest. At the same time, Dumbledore had moved on to Draco. "_Spiranto Iterum_" Dumbledore intoned to Draco in the same tone as he did the first time for Hermione. Draco's chest seemed to move more than Hermione's did at first. "_Spiranto Iterum_" Dumbledore said, more forcefully this time and Draco spluttered and coughed up water himself.

Harry could feel Neville's relief. But when Harry looked to Hermione, he became more concerned as she still was not moving where Draco was sitting up on his own and coughing. Madam Pomfrey was, at that point, joined by Professors Slughorn, Flitwick and McGonagall. Slughorn handed Madam Pomfrey a vial of a dark pink potion which she then poured down Hermione's throat. Hermione didn't seem to respond to the potion and Slughorn seemed worried. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be alright you know," came the voice of Cedric Diggory. Harry turned around to see Cedric looking at what was going on with Hermione, which now included Dumbledore as Professor Sprout was looking after Draco. "Slughorn is one of the best Potions Masters in the world, Madam Pomfrey is _the_ best healer in the world and Dumbledore is the strongest wizard in the world. She'll be fine."

"I know. But I can't help worrying," Harry said with a sigh.

"You know, you could have been a Hufflepuff," Cedric said with a slight smile.

"I know. The Sorting Hat said so," Harry admitted. "What are you doing here anyway Cedric?"

"We got done with our Course around eight. We have to start early so you lot can have a lie in," Cedric joked and Harry laughed. "And I was told that the Professors needed help watching the task. You know. Safety procedures. So I said I'd help. You did well, Harry."

"Really?" Harry asked, sounding surprised. "Neville got separated from us, he and I had trouble with Grindylows and Hermione and Draco nearly drowned. Call me negative but that doesn't sound 'good'," Cedric smiled.

"You should have seen the other teams," He said cryptically. "You and Neville fought off four Grindylows at once while the other teams had difficulties with only two Grindylows and four people. Hermione got the whirlpool charm first. Hermione also transfigured the rock into a log. One of the other teams tried paper!" Cedric, Harry and Neville laughed.

"So you think I did well?" Neville asked shyly. Cedric smiled at him.

"You took down six Grindylows yourself. You did pretty damn good," Cedric said, slapping Neville on the back. "It isn't your fault you got lost there at the beginning."

"Thanks Cedric," Neville replied. Harry could feel the pride in Neville and felt quite happy for his friend.

"I think you should go. Draco's looking belligerent," Cedric said amusedly. Harry and Neville turned to see Draco trying to push away Professor Sprout before turning back to Cedric.

"Thanks, Cedric," Harry and Neville said together.

"Any time," Cedric replied before turning towards where Professor Quirrell was staring out past the lake. Harry and Neville turned to where Draco was now standing, though Professor Sprout was holding onto his arm.

"It's about bloody time," Draco said before coughing. "You two would rather chat to a Hufflepuff than me?" He asked, mock-scowling.

"Of course we would, Draco," Harry replied.

"Yeah. At least he won't cough on us," Neville said with a smile. Draco actually laughed before going into a coughing fit. He then looked over to Hermione who was being levitated by Dumbledore towards the castle.

"What happened to Hermione?" He asked quickly before coughing again.

"Dumbledore revived her but she still seems to be unconscious," Harry replied. He suddenly felt a surge of worry come from Neville. "I don't know why."

"I think that Professor Dumbledore must have gotten to Mr Potter first," Professor Sprout replied sadly turning to Draco. "He would have put you under a spell which temporarily stops body function. It's primarily used by Healers. I would hazard a guess that he got to you first and used the spell on you before he got to Miss Granger. Because of that, Miss Granger would have had less oxygen go to her brain so she may have some brain damage," Harry, Neville and Draco gasped and looked at the quickly retreating form of Hermione.

"Will she be okay?" Neville asked.

"There is no way of knowing right now," Sprout replied. "She's breathing on her own which is a good sign, but we'll need to wait and see," Sprout turned again to Draco. "I assume you want to head off to the Hospital Wing to make sure everything is okay?"

"Yes, Professor," Draco replied. Sprout nodded and motioned for Neville and Harry to each take one of Draco's arms.

"Hold onto him until you get there," Sprout firmly advised. Harry and Neville nodded. "And don't go too quickly."

Draco, surprisingly, didn't put up a fight as Harry and Neville slowly led him up to the castle. "So, Neville," Draco said. "What happened to you in there?" Neville blushed slightly and Harry could feel his embarrassment.

"I lost you and went off on my own," Neville replied. "When I did, I found where some Grindylows were. I got rid of five before Harry got there. When Harry got there, one tried to grab him and he got it. Then two grabbed me and two grabbed him. He took out three of them and I took out one. From there we just decided to go back to the surface. What about you and Hermione?"

"Well, Harry left us so we made our way down," Draco replied. "We completely forgot about the Transfiguration task and saw the Merpeople first. Then Hermione turned a rock into a log just as the Slytherins turned up. Then we started to go up, but we got caught in a herd of Grindylows. There had to be at least thirty of them. We tried to fight them off as best we could, but they overpowered us. Then the effects of the Gillyweed wore off. The next thing I remember is waking up on the surface."

"Wow. We had no idea," Harry said. "I saw Dumbledore dive in and save you," Harry then had a thought. "I wonder how Dumbledore was able to counter the effects of the Gillyweed when he came out of the lake? He should have had heaps of time left."

"There is a very rare 'antidote' of sorts to Gillyweed," Neville replied as they navigated Draco up a flight of stairs. "It's so rare, I can understand why they only let Dumbledore use it and not us students."

There was a silence for a few seconds before Draco decided to talk again. "You know, it was a great idea for Hermione to water-proof our pouches," He said.

"I know!" Harry said happily. "It's amazing that it can't even get wet inside if it's open. I love magic!"

They soon found themselves outside the Hospital Wing, which was full of Professors.

"The girl's parents must be contacted immediately," Harry heard Slughorn say. Instantly, Harry thought the worst.

"I'll do it," McGonagall said before turning around to leave the room, only to see Harry and Neville holding Draco up. "Mr Longbottom," She said sternly. Neville winced. "I will need to see you when I get back," She then swiftly left the room and down the stairs.

"What did you do?" Draco asked.

"I stunned Parkinson," Neville said proudly. Draco beamed.

"Brilliant!" Apparently Draco saying that alerted the other Professors to their presence as they all turned around at the same time. Harry was pleased to note that Snape was not there. Madam Pomfrey rushed over to Draco and pulled him away from Harry and Neville before sitting him on a bed.

"Stay there," She said firmly and Draco just nodded. "I have to give you a check up. Just in case," Draco nodded again as Madam Pomfrey walked back over to Hermione. Harry and Neville made their way to Draco's bed and sat on it with him. Dumbledore then began to make his way over.

"Thank you for saving me, sir," Draco replied before one feeble cough.

"It was nothing, Mr Potter," Dumbledore replied, though his eyes weren't twinkling. Harry attributed that to Hermione having been hurt in the Obstacle Course.

"Sir," Harry began. "Is Hermione going to be okay?" Harry felt that he sounded weak, but he didn't really care.

"We aren't really sure," Dumbledore replied, sighing. Harry noticed that his beard and hair were still dripping. "We have determined that her brain is, in fact, working, but we aren't sure what problems may have arisen."

"Problems?" Neville squeaked.

"I think it best not to speculate about what _could_ happen," Dumbledore said wisely. "We just have to let time take control," With that, Dumbledore turned around in time to see Madam Pomfrey receive another vial from Slughorn, who was looking rather downcast.

Fifteen minutes passed and there was no change. But then Harry heard hurried footsteps coming from the hallway outside. He looked to see McGonagall accompanied by three people. A man who looked to be in his late thirties who had brown hair and stubble on his face, a woman who looked to be slightly younger who had very bushy, blonde hair and a young girl with the same bushy, blonde hair herself.

"Where is she?" The man asked worriedly. McGonagall motioned to where Dumbledore was standing. Dumbledore apparently knew that he was in the way because he moved enough to let the three people, who Harry was presuming were Hermione's parents and little sister, go to her bedside.

"Mr and Mrs Granger," Dumbledore began, confirming what Harry already thought. "I trust Minerva filled you in on what happened to Hermione?"

"Yes. She said she nearly drowned!" Mr Granger nearly shouted. "I knew sending her here was a mistake!"

"Now, dear, that might be a tad overdramatic," Mrs Granger replied. "It _was _fully supervised. It could have happened even if she was at a normal school."

"I don't care, Cheryl!" Mr Granger exploded. "She almost _drowned_!"

"Now, Mr Granger," Dumbledore said kindly. "We talked to the Merpeople prior to this Obstacle Course and they assured us that they would keep the Grindylows in line, and only have one or two attack at a time to test our students. I promise you that there _will_ be an inquiry as to why this happened."

Mr Granger had apparently seen Dumbledore's still wet beard and hair. "So you saved her did you?" He asked, with only a hint of anger in his voice.

"I did," Dumbledore replied.

"And I am to understand that there is a boy here who you saved well enough that he is conscious?" Mr Granger said, sounding slightly angrier.

"Alas, I reached Draco Potter first, and did what I had to. It would only have been a few seconds between the two of them. Fifteen at the most," Dumbledore replied, trying to placate Mr Granger.

"Draco Potter?" Mrs Granger asked. "That's one of her friends, Steve. Where were the others?"

"Neville Longbottom got separated from the group and Harry Potter went in search of him. They, too, were attacked by multiple Grindylows. Between them, I believe there were ten," Dumbledore replied. Harry saw Mr and Mrs Granger nod. Then, out of the corner of their eyes, they must have seen Harry, Draco and Neville sitting on the bed because they did a quick double take before turning back to Dumbledore.

"Will she be alright?" A third voice asked. Harry saw the little girl, Regan, holding her sister's hand with tears in her eyes.

"We believe so," Madam Pomfrey replied, casting a spell on Hermione that made her glow blue for a moment. "Her brain function seems normal right now, but there may be some damage done from oxygen deprivation. But we remain hopeful."

"I'm sorry," Mr Granger said suddenly. "But we don't know any of you except Albus and Minerva," With that, Slughorn held out his hand.

"Horace Slughorn," He said sombrely as Mr Granger shook his hand.

"Steve Granger."

"I used to teach Potions at Hogwarts. I was asked by Albus to come just for the Obstacle Courses because the current Potions Professor does not wish to participate in the events."

"I'm Cheryl Granger and why's that?" Mrs Granger asked as she shook Slughorn's hand.

"Severus feels that these Obstacle Courses are pointless," Dumbledore replied.

"But aren't they meant to be helping the students achieve their potential?" Mrs Granger asked.

"Yes, but Severus has a different world view to the rest of us," Dumbledore replied rather evasively, Harry thought. "Nonetheless, Horace is a wonderful Potions Master and has been very helpful with these Obstacle Courses," Madam Pomfrey then held out her hand.

"Poppy Pomfrey. I'm the school Healer," She said as Mrs Granger shook her hand.

"Ah. I've heard a bit about you from Hermione's letters," Mr Granger said. "You treated Draco and Harry, did you not?"

"I did," Madam Pomfrey replied.

"Poppy is nearly a world leader in Healing," Dumbledore said proudly. Mrs Granger raised an eyebrow.

"Then why do you work here?" She asked inquisitively.

"I would rather help students then be stuck at St Mungo's dealing with grown ups," Madam Pomfrey suddenly smiled. "The kids can be so sweet. Plus they're easier to boss around," That got a laugh from the Grangers except from Regan who was still holding Hermione's hand.

Then, from around the other side of the bed came Professor Flitwick who Harry hadn't seen until that point. "My name is Filius Flitwick. I teach Charms," The diminutive Professor said as he held out a tiny hand which was shaken by the Grangers.

"Hermione says she loves your class," Mr Granger said as Flitwick beamed.

"I'm glad to hear it," squeaked the Charms Professor. Madam Pomfrey cast another spell on Hermione, this time she glowed orange and a piece of parchment appeared out of nowhere alongside a quill which started scratching.

"What's going on?" Mrs Granger asked.

"I have cast a specific diagnostic spell and it is recording the results on that piece of parchment," Madam Pomfrey replied.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Mr Granger asked suddenly.

"Steve!" Mrs Granger said scandalously.

"No, Cheryl," Madam Pomfrey said. "It's a perfectly reasonable question. I had to wait for some of Horace's potions to settle to get an accurate reading of Hermione's brain. It won't tell us everything, but most permanent and all temporary brain injuries are tested for. Even magical healing isn't foolproof," Madam Pomfrey then snatched the parchment and read very quickly.

"Well. What does it say?" Mr Granger asked.

"There is no sign of any brain damage from what we have tested," Madam Pomfrey said, handing the parchment to Dumbledore. "I'm just going to cast a spell to see why Hermione isn't awake yet."

Madam Pomfrey pointed her wand at Hermione and wordlessly cast a spell that caused Hermione to turn red for a moment before fading down and a number came up from Hermione's chest. The number was twenty-eight. "Ah," Madam Pomfrey and the Professors all said.

"What?" The Grangers asked.

"It seems as if Hermione had a burst of accidental magic during the stage of drowning where the victim panics," Dumbledore replied. "It caused her to slow the process quite a bit, but at the cost of some of her magic in reserve."

"Her magic?" Mr Granger asked. Harry was thinking the same thing and he could tell that Neville was as well, given the worry that his friend was projecting. "Can she get it back?"

"Oh, you misunderstand," Dumbledore said kindly. "Magic can never go away. This is just her reserve. She used up seventy-two percent of her magic saving her own life. It can, and will, come back. The problem is that she is so exhausted from it because she is so young. We thought something must have been wrong with her brain, so we didn't think to check that. She will be fine, but it will take four days to recover her magical storage back to one hundred percent. Even professional duellers only ever use as much as twenty-five percent when they duel, isn't that right Filus?"

"I used up twenty-seven once, but that was a long duel," Flitwick said. "Miss Granger must have very strong magic to have used so much up so quickly."

"So she'll be alright?" Mrs Granger asked, grabbing her husband's arm.

"Yes, in a few days she will be fine," Madam Pomfrey replied.

"Oh, thank god!" Mrs Granger exclaimed.

"If you like, we will allow you to stay tonight at the castle," Dumbledore offered. "We have quarters that are reserved for married couples with a child that haven't been used in over one hundred and thirty years."

"That would be nice," Mr Granger responded. "It'll give us a chance to look around the castle and see what goes on."

"And we can meet our daughter's friends," Mrs Granger smiled at Harry, Neville and Draco who all smiled as well, though it was a nervous smile for each of them. Harry thought he saw something in Mr Granger's eyes but when he looked again it wasn't there.

"That would be good, Mrs Granger," Harry said politely.

"Oh, please call me Cheryl," Mrs Granger replied as she walked over to the bed that Harry and Neville hopped off of. Draco wasn't willing to see Madam Pomfrey's wrath so stayed where he was.

"You can call me Mr Granger," Mr Granger said.

"Steve!" Cheryl hit her husband on the arm before turning back to Harry, Neville and Draco. "Call him Steve. He's just put out because you aren't girls."

"That's not it at all!" Steve said defensively.

"Well what's the problem then?" Cheryl shot back.

Steve grumbled under his breath so Cheryl huffed and turned back to the first years. "Don't worry about him."

"It's very nice to meet you Cheryl," Harry said. "I'm Harry Potter."

"I'm Neville Longbottom," Neville said timidly.

"I'm Draco Potter," Draco said haughtily. Harry wanted to hit him.

"It's good to meet you all. Hermione speaks highly of you," Cheryl said. "Although she never mentioned you two being related."

"We aren't really," Draco said. "It's a long story. Basically my father disowned me because I'm friends with Hermione, Harry and Neville, among other things. I had no name and no money or anything. Professor Dumbledore told Harry that, as he is the heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, he is able to 'induct' people into his family. So, we went to the Ministry and I became Harry's legal brother."

"Your father _disowned_ you completely?" Steve asked, sounding disgusted. "Not leaving you with anything?"

"That's right," Draco replied. "I came from an old Pureblood family that believe that magical people are better than anyone else and that Muggleborns are all scum. I believed that as well until I spoke to Harry before school began."

"I was raised by Muggles," Harry clarified as both Grangers nodded.

"Hermione told us that you don't like them very much," Mrs Granger said kindly.

"That's an understatement," Harry said quietly.

"Anyway," Draco continued. "My being friends with Hermione, being a Muggleborn, Neville who was, and I'm sorry about this Neville, considered a squib for a large portion of his life and Harry who killed my father's master was too much for old Lucius."

"That's disgusting," Steve said. Harry was feeling happy that Steve seemed to be warming to the three of them.

"It is indeed," Dumbledore interrupted. "I was thinking that Harry and Neville could show you around the School. Draco needs to be checked over by Madam Pomfrey. We will inform you immediately if Hermione awakens."

"That sounds good, Albus," Cheryl said.

"Mr Longbottom," McGonagall called. "I will allow this but I will see you when you are done," Neville's nerves shot up.

"Come on, Regan, honey. We're going with Hermione's friends around the castle," Cheryl said.

"Mummy, don't be silly," came the voice of Regan with a laugh. "Hermione doesn't have any friends."

"Yes she does," Cheryl said, turning Regan to look at Harry. "This is Hermione's friend Harry. This is Neville. And on the bed is Draco," Regan eyed the boys with what can only be described as contempt.

"They're not Hermione's friends," Regan said firmly. "Hermione doesn't have friends."

"I'm Hermione's friend," Harry said, feeling his own and Neville's anger rising slightly. "I spend a lot of time with her."

"So do I," Neville replied, his anger seeming to go away momentarily.

"I'm her friend too," Draco said. Harry wasn't entirely sure what Draco was feeling, but he figured Draco would be able to handle Regan a lot better than he, himself, would given the way Draco was brought up and who he spent time around.

"Oh," was all Regan said before turning away.

"We're sorry about her," Steve said sadly. "Hermione's never had good friends before and it's a new experience."

"I understand," Harry and Neville replied together. "I never had any friends before Hogwarts either," Harry continued.

"Neither did I. Gran doesn't have many friends with children my age," Neville said.

"I had friends," Draco put in. "Didn't like them, but I had them."

"Wow. Hermione can sure find ones like her can't she?" Cheryl said with a laugh.

"We should get going," Harry said. "The castle is huge and it'll take forever to get around it. I think we'll skip the dungeons, though."

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Slytherins," Harry said. "That's where their common room is and where we'll most likely run into Snape."

"The Slytherins are the ones who hate people like Hermione right?" Steve asked.

"And people like you," Draco added.

"Right then," Cheryl said, taking Regan's hand. "We'll avoid the dungeons!"

"Have a good time," Dumbledore said jovially. Harry noticed that Slughorn and Flitwick had already left.

Harry and Neville showed the Grangers around Hogwarts, all the while chatting amicably about a lot of topics. It wasn't until Harry reached the North Tower on the Seventh Floor that things started to get interesting. As the group of five began to ascend the spiral stairway to get to the Divination Classroom, somewhere Harry had never been before but Hermione had, a woman appeared on the steps.

"Ooh. I'm very sorry," The woman was very thin, her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in gauzy, spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings. This was, according to Hermione, the Divination Professor, Professor Trelawney. Trelawney looked straight at Harry.

"You are in terrible danger!" Trelawney suddenly said. "My Inner Eye shows me a round room. Terrible things will happen. Terrible. You are in grave danger, Harry Potter. Stay away from the round room! Danger!" With that the weird woman slunk back up the spiral staircase and left Harry, Neville, Steve, Cheryl and Regan standing at the foot of the stairs, flabbergasted.

"Was she serious?" Cheryl suddenly asked, sounding rather concerned.

"I don't know. But Hermione says she's a fraud," Harry replied, actually feeling a little worried. Neville, on the other hand was terrified. "Apparently she's already researching the elective topics for third year. Professor McGonagall doesn't think she's for real either."

"Okay than," Steve said, backing away from the stairs. "She still creeps me out, so let's not go up there."

"Sounds good to me," Neville said.

"Well that's really it, other than the Astronomy Tower but I think it's best not to go up there in the middle of the day on a Sunday," Harry said.

"Why's that?" Steve asked. Harry and Neville both blushed, having heard a few of the older students talking about it.

"Uh...couples go there," Harry said. Steve and Cheryl's eyes widened in recognition, but they both nodded. Regan looked a little confused though.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Nothing at all sweetie," Steve said, trying and failing to stifle a smile.

"Well then, why can't we go there?" Regan demanded.

"Because we don't want to intrude," Steve said. Regan didn't appear to understand, or be any happier, but she stayed quiet. They all moved back to the Hospital Wing where Hermione was still out. Madam Pomfrey seemed to have finished with Draco, but he stayed with Hermione the whole time apparently.

"There you are!" Draco exclaimed with a frown. "Merlin! Take forever. Anyone would think you took them on a grand tour!"

"Uh...Draco, we did," Harry pointed out.

"I know. I know. I was just messing around," He said with a smile.

"Any change?" Steve asked. Just at that moment Madam Pomfrey made her way into the room.

"Her breathing has become more regular and she coughed up some water a few minutes ago, but she has yet to open her eyes," She said as she went to work on a fifth year who seemed to be missing have his hair. "I think she'll come around soon."

"Good," Cheryl said, finding a chair and moving it close to Hermione's bedside.

"Longbottom," McGonagall said from behind Harry and Neville, making them both jump and immediately turn around.

"Y-yes Professor?" Neville asked nervously.

"Would you care to explain why you attacked Miss Parkinson?" McGonagall asked sternly before her lips became a very thin line.

"She was being terrible and saying things about Draco and Hermione having drowned," Neville replied. "Then she basically called me stupid and I snapped. I'm sorry Professor. I shouldn't have done it."

"You are very much correct Longbottom," McGonagall said. "But given the circumstances, I will only deduct ten points. You will not have to serve a detention. I _will_ be having a discussion with Miss Parkinson right away. Good day," McGonagall left the room and Neville sighed.

"I was expecting worse," Neville said happily.

"I know you were mate," Harry said.

"You attacked a girl?" Steve asked emotionlessly. Neville looked down, but Harry answered for him.

"She deserved it sir. She was taunting us about our friends drowning," Steve's face clouded over. "And she's part of the group that have been attacking us all year."

"Attacking you?" Cheryl asked, sounding concerned.

"Mainly to get to me and Draco," Harry said.

"Lucius made them attack the second time and they dropped Harry off the side of the building on the seventh floor," Cheryl gasped and put her hands to her mouth very much like Hermione did.

"However did you survive?" She asked quietly.

"Professor Quirrell, the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, saw me fall and slowed me down," Harry replied. "Then he jumped off the building and floated down to me. But that was the second time we were attacked. The first time, Draco got pushed down a flight of stairs."

"Why are they still here?" Steve asked angrily.

"No complete evidence that it was them," Draco said. "Snape was too focused on me when he found me and they were hiding in a room when Quirrell saved Harry."

"So they can't do anything," Steve deduced with a shake of his head. "So now three of the four of you have been in here?"

"Yeah," Neville said. "I've avoided it so far."

"Why do you say so far?" Cheryl asked.

"They tried to attack again a week or so ago, but the better Slytherins warned McGonagall who stopped it," Neville replied.

"Wait," Cheryl said. "How many attack you?"

"Normally six," Harry replied.

"Six on four?" Steve asked angrily. The three boys nodded. "Cowards."

Not long after the conversation, Steve, Cheryl and Regan were shown to their quarters by McGonagall and Harry, Draco and Neville went back to the Gryffindor Common Room and studied for a little while before dinner. None of them had even realised that they had skipped lunch.

At dinner, the Grangers sat with the teachers at their table and garnered many strange looks from a lot of students and hateful looks from the Slytherins. Professor Burbage, who taught Muggle Studies, had engaged in a conversation with the family and was more than a little surprised at some of the answers she received.

The next day was a Monday, so they had to go to classes. Hermione was still unconscious in the Hospital Wing so Dumbledore said that the Grangers could accompany Harry, Draco and Neville to the classes of the day. One such class was Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Today, we have some visitors," Quirrell announced at the beginning of class. "Miss Granger's parents will be observing our class today so make them welcome.

"Now today will be a practical lesson. I will be teaching you a new defensive charm that is not very well known to many. In fact, there are only five people in this school who know of it. Myself, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape are those five. The reason it is not so well known is because there is no incantation for it, which is rare in itself."

"If there's no incantation how are we meant to use it?" Zabini snickered.

"Five points deducted for interrupting me, Zabini," Quirrell said angrily. "And have you never heard of wordless magic? Do you _really_ think that magic is reliant on mere words? No. It relies on intent and intent only. In fact, get up here Zabini!" Zabini snickered again before leaving his seat and moving to the front of the room.

"He's one of the ones that have attacked you, isn't he?" Cheryl whispered to Harry who nodded.

"How did you know?"

"I just did."

"Now. I want you to shoot a disarming charm at me," Quirrell said, drawing his wand with immense speed. "When you do, I will block it. Wordlessly, I might add."

"Fine," Zabini said with a smirk, pointing his wand at the Professor. "_Expeliarmus_!" Zabini shouted. As the scarlet light hurtled towards Quirrell, he made a quick motion with his wand and he was suddenly surrounded by what looked like a coating of a dark green. The spell simply fizzled away into nothing, leaving Zabini slack-jawed. Quirrell ignored him and turned to the class.

"As you can see, this spell gives far more protection than the standard _Protego_ charm," Quirrell said. "It encases your whole body rather than only a portion. It can also be maintained for a length of time while you are able to shoot off spells of your own. Personally, I don't know why this spell isn't more used as it is fairly simple – " Quirrell was cut off.

"STUPEFY!" Zabini shouted. He had manoeuvred himself so that he was behind Quirrell. Quirrell did the quick wand movement and was soon encased in the deep green again and the spell didn't do a bit of damage. Quirrell then whirled around.

"150 Points from Slytherin! Detention every day for the remainder of the term! AND you WILL be seeing the Headmaster with myself after this lesson!" Quirrell shouted. "Now get back in your seat you lowlife!" Quirrell now had his wand pointed at Zabini who hadn't moved. "ARE YOU DEAF OR JUST STUPID? Another ten points from Slytherin and GET...IN...YOUR...SEAT!"

Zabini actually whimpered and scurried to get into his seat. The rest of the class was too frightened to say anything.

"Is he always like this?" Steve asked.

"No. Not really," Neville said fearfully. Harry could feel that he was quite scared. Regan had made her way into her father's lap and had buried her face into his chest.

"Then again, he's never been attacked from behind before," Harry said. "What was Zabini thinking?" Draco snorted.

"He wanted to try and show that the spell wouldn't work," Draco replied. "Although, I really don't know why he did it like that."

"I'm sorry about that," Quirrell then said, still glaring at Zabini who was sinking back into his chair. "As I was saying...This is a fairly simple spell as it requires only a wand movement and a very powerful thought. It requires you to think of somewhere you see as safe. Or someone, if that would work better. A house. A hidey-hole. A parent. A grandparent. Anything that makes you feel safe.

"When you think this and maintain that thought, you can maintain the shield. The stronger the thought, the stronger the shield," Quirrell added. Harry was beginning to panic a lot because he really didn't have anywhere that he considered 'safe'. There was Mrs Figg and her house, but he didn't think that would work very well because he always knew where he was going back to. He thought of Hogwarts, which he thought of as home, but he didn't exactly feel safe, especially after the last two days. Not all of Hogwarts at least. He felt that he would have to go with his Dormitory because he didn't really feel safe in many other places.

He had missed a little of Quirrell's speech, but started listening again as the Professor began to teach them the wand movement, which Harry caught on to fairly quickly. They then moved on to actually trying the spell without anyone attacking. Harry managed a very weak green while thinking of the Dormitory while Draco was getting a little better and Neville was excelling at the spell.

They then moved on to actually being attacked, but only with disarming charms. Harry worked with the other Gryffindors and failed to stop any of their disarming charms at all, but he found that he could penetrate a few of the shields, those being Draco's, Lavender's and Alexandria's. The rest obviously had very strong thoughts. Harry not being able to do the spell very well brought him some unwanted looks of concern, though Draco and Neville both understood the reasons.

Luckily, none of the Gryffindors asked Harry anything more and the class ended and they all moved on to go to Transfiguration, Charms and then Potions, where Snape was actually acting like a proper teacher, which Harry assumed was because of the presence of the Grangers. That didn't stop him from being a complete git to Harry and Neville, it was just more toned down.

That afternoon, they all made their way back to the Hospital Wing where Hermione was still unconscious, much to the chagrin of Steve and Cheryl. They were there for about fifteen minutes when they heard Hermione groan.

"Where am I?" Hermione asked, obviously out of it. At the sound of her voice, Madam Pomfrey left the boy with only half his hair, who was apparently back for more treatment, and moved quickly over to Hermione who was having a coughing fit.

"Here," Madam Pomfrey said as she gave Hermione a vial. "It will stop the cough and get rid of the headache you undoubtedly have," Hermione downed the vial before scrunching up her face.

"Ugh," She immediately said. "Disgusting," She then sat up in her bed and looked to her parents in surprise.

"Mummy! Daddy! It's good to see you!" She then saw Regan. "You too I guess Regan," Steve and Cheryl then both hugged their daughter tightly before Regan did the same, much to Hermione's apparent surprise.

"How are you feeling honey?" Cheryl asked concernedly.

"A little drained," Hermione admitted. "It kind of feels strange. Physically I feel alright."

"Madam Pomfrey tells us you had a burst of accidental magic underwater that kept you alive," Steve said, holding his daughters hand. "It nearly depleted your magical reserves," Hermione's eyes bulged.

"I've read about that a little," She said quickly. "It takes a lot to nearly deplete the reserves."

"Flitwick says you must have really strong magic to use up that much," Harry said.

"Harry! Is Neville alright?" Hermione asked. Neville then appeared next to Draco and Hermione hugged him. "Never do that again!" Neville laughed.

"I'll try," He replied.

"Don't worry. I'm fine," Draco said sarcastically.

"I saw Dumbledore get to you before passing out," Hermione replied before dismissing him entirely and turning to her parents. "How did you all get here?"

"Professor McGonagall used...what was it?" Cheryl said.

"Apparition," Steve said.

"Ah, yes. She used apparition to get us here," Cheryl finished. "Harry and Neville showed us around the castle."

"Did they?" Hermione asked. "They didn't take you to the dungeons?" Everyone laughed.

"No they didn't," Steve said. "Something about it being dangerous to our health to be in contact with Professor Snape for too long. We did go there to sit in on Potions today, though. Apparently it's okay to go there when there's classes."

"You sat in on classes?" Hermione asked excitedly. "What did you think?"

"I think Professor Quirrell is scary when he's angry," Regan replied with a slight shudder.

"Professor Quirrell got angry? Why?" Hermione asked everyone around. They all told her the story and she immediately went into 'thought mode'.

"It doesn't make sense!" She exclaimed. "He knew he would get in trouble, big trouble, and yet he did it anyway. Why?" No one had an answer, but before anyone could suggest one, Madam Pomfrey came over and interrupted their conversation.

Hermione was let out of the Hospital Wing a little while later and she went to the Gryffindor Common Room with her parents and introduced them to Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Alexandria and Sally-Anne, who had seen them around but had not been formally introduced. She left out Ron for reasons already known.

They were then taken to the classroom that they all practiced in and they all gave the Grangers a performance of magic, ending in a quick duel between Neville and Hermione which Hermione won with a disarming charm.

The Grangers left not long after that. But before they left, Steve turned to Hermione.

"I can't speak for your mother, but I think coming to Hogwarts was the best thing we could have done," He said seriously. "When you left on September the first we had second thoughts about actually allowing you to attend, but seeing it now shows me, at least, that it is actually helping you a lot."

"As strange as it may seem, your father can be right from time to time," Cheryl said with a grin at Steve who laughed. "Yes, it can be dangerous here, but you've got friends and you're learning to protect yourself. That's really all we want," Hermione then hugged both of her parents, with tears streaming down her face.

"I was really worried when I woke up that you would make me leave!" She said as she hugged her father. "I love it here!"

"I know you do, darling," Steve said. "We've never seen you so excited before. But we really have to go. It won't be long and we'll see you again. Stay out of trouble alright? I love you," Hermione nodded and Steve kissed her.

"I love you too, Dad."

"Just do what he says," Cheryl said, pointing at Steve. She then kissed Hermione. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too, Mum."

Regan then walked up to Hermione and gave her a hug. "See ya sis," She said.

"Bye, Regan," Then Regan walked over to Harry, got up on her tiptoes and kissed Harry on the cheek, followed by Draco and then Neville. All three were blushing furiously as she turned around and grabbed her father's hand.

"Good luck for the rest of the year!" Steve said as they retreated away towards McGonagall who was waiting at the gate. Hermione was actually laughing.

"I forgot to mention that she uses kisses to get what she wants. She does it with Daddy and a bunch of other people," Hermione said before laughing again. "Guess I should have warned you. Whoops!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**Let me start out by saying that this chapter appeared nearly out of nowhere. I originally had plans for this chapter to be entitled 'The Slug Club' but I decided against it. I wrote the chapter fully with the intentions of having that title be right but then I, for reasons not really even known to me, included the Grangers. I couldn't exactly have them come in and not spend a bit of time could I?**

**When I finished the chapter, I felt that it wasn't too good because I felt that I spent a lot of time retelling the story that I really shouldn't have, but upon reflection, I included quite a bit. Nothing that really furthers the story at this point, but it may just be crucial in the future.**

**Now, one thing I would like to address right now is Regan. I don't think she was as bad as I made her out to be in the beginning. That's because her sister nearly drowned. Just wait until the next story and she will be back to how she was. The bit right at the end was a sort of homage to David Eddings and the character of Aphrael in the Elenium and Tamuli series'. Aphrael does that kind of thing fairly often. Actually, if I remember correctly, she used it to charm a king into siding with her 'father', Sparhawk. Anyway, I'm getting off topic.**

**I liked writing Trelawney and that was a last minute inclusion, though that doesn't mean it means nothing. That's all I'll say for now.**

**I realised, as I was writing this, that I am coming very close to the end of this 'book'. I have about four or five more chapters to go until I'm finished up this one and then I'll move straight into the next book which, I've decided to announce now, is called _Harry Potter and the Heirs of Slytherin_. That's right. Heirs. Plural. Think on that for a while if you like.**

**My thanks go out to _Shinigami_ and _Jim Red Hawk _****for reviewing my last chapter, though I'm a little disappointed that only one person reviewed my last chapter. But that's neither here nor there.**

**_Shinigami_ - I don't disagree with your analysis there, but there is no solid proof that Death Eaters actually rape people. I guess it's implied. But I think back to Luna being held captive by the Malfoys and she wasn't raped, from what we know, and they had her locked up. I guess it's just me trying to avoid the issue, but I need more solid proof on that. I hate rapists and child-murderers as well. He doesn't act professional but I think, given that Snape _is_ on the right side regardless of what we feel towards the man,**** Hogwarts is the safest place for him to be. He is an invaluable spy for the 'light' side so it would be best to keep him close at hand. Personally, I see Dumbledore's reasoning, even if I do think that he's a terrible teacher. But, I've had my share of terrible teachers before, and only one of them got what was coming to them. I guess my point is that life sucks. Just as there are terrible politicians, there are terrible teachers. It happens.**** Most of the students wouldn't actually know that they weren't learning the right things (Hufflepuffs and most Gryffindors) or are teaching themselves so don't care about the class (Ravenclaws and some Gryffindors) and the rest are being tutored by the man (Slytherins). I think _my_ Dumbledore would fire Snape if anything formal happened, but I don't see it happening really. Though it would be easier now that Lucius is less of a problem for Dumbledore. I plan on rectifying the Snape thing at least a bit in the next story.**

**Alrighty then. Thanks for reading. Feel free to speak your mind in the reviews section!**

**Beletrium  
><strong>


	29. Chapter 25: Bribery, Anger and an Attack

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 25: Bribery, Anger and an Attack<strong>_

"So what did you think of my parents?" Hermione asked as they all settled into a set of chairs in their classroom. Hermione had stated that she wanted details on the day's work, though Madam Pomfrey had told her specifically not to overexert herself with too much magic. The following day would be fine, but her reserves were still getting up to where they had been.

"They were great!" Harry said. He had really liked the Grangers because it was good to meet some parents that weren't the Dursleys or Lucius Malfoy.

"Your dad didn't seem to like us much to begin with," Neville said quietly. Hermione frowned

"I knew that would happen," She said slightly angrily. "Dad really doesn't like that I only really have boys for friends. He told me at Christmas that I should make friends with some girls. I told him that I really don't like Lavender and Parvati much because of how gossipy they can be. And I told him that Alexandria is really cut off from everyone except Sally-Anne. I guess I get along with Sally-Anne alright, but she likes Alexandria better than me."

"Hermione," Draco drawled. "You're rambling."

"Draco," Hermione retorted. "You're drawling."

"Ow. That one hurt!" Draco exclaimed sarcastically.

"Anyway, Dad didn't much like the idea but Mum put him in his place and told him that I could have whoever I want as friends," Hermione continued. "I think that Mum is just happy that I actually have friends. I think Dad is too, deep down, but his 'fatherly instincts' override that happiness most of the time."

"He seemed to be okay once we told him a bit about ourselves," Harry said. "Actually, I think he pitied us in a way. I mean, let's face it," Harry motioned to himself, Neville and Draco. "We aren't exactly poster boys for the brilliant life."

"No. I suppose you're not," Hermione said before thinking again. "I wonder why that made him like you better?" She shrugged. "I guess it's a father thing."

"I suppose. So do you want to know what we learnt today or not?" Harry asked as Hermione nodded quickly, causing the boys to laugh. "I'm just going to go through the practical stuff. The theory can wait a bit."

"Fine! Just get going!"

That night it was announced that Harry, Hermione, Neville and Draco won another Obstacle Course and moved into First Place, taking over the Slytherins who were at the top because, besides the first one, they had either come first or second overall. It was really between the all Gryffindor team and the all Slytherin team for the remaining Obstacle Course.

Later that week, while Hermione was still recovering, they had Potions with Snape once again. Given how bad Neville and Harry were at Potions, Draco and Hermione had taken to teaching them the things that Snape hadn't. Not surprisingly, Harry found that he and Neville were making vast amounts of progress when they actually knew why they were doing what they were doing. Even Snape seemed to notice the improvement.

"Who did you cheat off Longbottom? Was it Granger?" Snape sneered. "I think I should deduct five points each. I will not tolerate cheating."

"Sir," Draco, who was working with Hermione, said. "How could he cheat off Hermione when we're two desks apart?"

"Five points from Gryffindor Malfoy!" Snape spat.

"It's Potter," Draco replied cooly.

"I don't care!" Snape yelled. "Longbottom is a terrible wizard! He had to have cheated to get his potion right!" He then got right in Neville's face. Harry felt fear flood his timid friend. "Who...Did...You...Cheat...Off?"

"I-I didn't, sir," Neville stammered. "I've been p-practicing," Snape actually let out a laugh.

"Practicing?" He said spitefully. "I highly doubt that one! I've never known a Gryffindor who would willingly do any work. Another five points for lying."

"He's not lying, Professor Snape," Hermione said indignantly. "Draco and I have been helping him and Harry after classes every day."

"Quiet you insolent little girl!" Snape yelled at Hermione. "Why don't you go and stick your head in a bucket of water for a few minutes and do us all a favour!"

With that last comment, Hermione stared at Snape before breaking down in tears. Harry watched as Draco glared at Snape while awkwardly holding her as she cried. The Slytherins, the bad ones at least, were laughing outright. Harry could feel Neville's anger and anxiety increase.

"Perhaps you should do the world a favour and do the same, _sir_," Harry replied. "Might make your hair slightly less greasy."

Snape whirled around with a strange look on his face that Harry couldn't really decipher. "You and your blasted father are exactly the same. Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention for a week. Now leave. In fact, class dismissed. Homework is to research this potion and tell me ten ways in which it can save a person's life. Now get out!"

Harry immediately put his things away in his pouch and went over to comfort Hermione who was still crying. When he came over, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder, allowing Draco to pack up his and Hermione's stuff.

"Come on," Harry said to Hermione. "We've gotta go before the colossal nose, I mean git, gives us any more grief," Hermione sniffed and let go of Harry. Draco handed her the pouch and she immediately reached in and pulled out some tissues to dry her face. They were almost at the Gryffindor Common room when they ran into Professor McGonagall who immediately noticed the state that Hermione was in.

"What happened Miss Granger?" She asked, looking to Harry, Neville and Draco who were flanking her for answered as well.

"Professor Snape," Hermione said feebly.

"What about Professor Snape?" McGonagall asked suspiciously. Hermione opened her mouth to answer but she soon found herself in tears and grabbed Neville, who was nearest, and cried into his shoulder. "Well?"

"Professor Snape accused Neville of cheating because he made the potion that he was asked to," Harry began.

"But he said that Neville cheated off Hermione who was with me, two tables away," Draco said.

"Yeah. So he deducted five points each before Draco told him that he couldn't have cheated off Hermione," Harry continued.

"So he deducted five more points and also called me 'Malfoy' in the process, which I corrected him of and the _Professor_ then said that he didn't care," Draco said.

"Then he called me a 'terrible wizard' and said that I had to have cheated to get the potion right," Neville said while awkwardly holding Hermione. "I told him that I'd been practicing and he said he'd never heard of a Gryffindor doing such a thing," McGonagall's face turned from a frown to a deep scowl.

"Then Hermione told him that she and Draco had been helping Neville and I in Potions," Harry said before sighing. "And then he said, and this is exactly what he said, 'Why don't you go and stick your head in a bucket of water for a few minutes and do us all a favour'," McGonagall's face immediately turned shocked and she looked pitifully at Hermione.

"So Harry retorts back saying that Snape should stick his head in a bucket of water to get rid of the grease," Draco said with a smirk. Harry noticed that McGonagall's lips twitched as well. "Then Harry got fifty points taken away and detention all week."

"So he took away, if I'm correct, sixty-five points from Gryffindor, insulted Miss Granger about a near-death experience and gave Mr Potter a week's worth of detention for standing up for Miss Granger?" The boys all nodded. McGonagall then nodded herself. "Well then. I think I should award each of you ten points for your studies outside of classes and I will give Mr Potter an extra thirty for sticking up for another Gryffindor. Since Professor Snape has already reprimanded you for being disrespectful towards a _teacher_," McGonagall nearly spat that last word. "I feel no need to myself. I will also be having a discussion with the Headmaster regarding this. Potter, I will take your detentions. You will see me after dinner tonight. Come up to the teachers table, I will wag my finger at you and then you may go."

Harry, Draco, Neville and Hermione, now not crying, all laughed. "Fine by me Professor," Harry said with a laugh. Then Professor McGonagall smiled at them.

"I'll be going to see the Headmaster right away, so you may go," She then looked to Harry. "Don't forget!"

Harry and his friends laughed almost all the way to the common room where they cheerfully told their housemates what the Head of Gryffindor had just done. Suffice to say, by the time dinner rolled around, the vast majority of the school knew what was going on.

When they got to dinner that night, Harry noticed that Snape was sitting at the Teachers Table, looking sourer than usual and was glaring daggers at Harry and his friends. Harry just smiled and waved at him, which caused him to glower even more, which was hard to do.

About halfway through dinner, Dumbledore stood up from his seat and the Great Hall suddenly fell silent. "Professor Snape has an announcement to make so please give him your full attention," He said, before standing off to the side and allowing Snape to take the spot where he was.

"Today I insulted a student by using a near-death experience against them," _This certainly sounds rehearsed_, Harry thought with a smile. "I will not name any names," A lot of the Hall turned to look at Hermione who had a determined look on her face. "But I can only express my sincere apologies to that person in the hope that...I do not hurt our teacher-student relationship," There were loud snorts from around the room, Harry, Draco and Neville included. "That is all."

"Thank you Professor Snape," Dumbledore said with no trace of a smile. "You may all continue," And continue they did. When Harry finished his dinner he smiled at Hermione, Neville and Draco.

"Alright then," He sighed dramatically. "I have to go to detention."

"I'm sure it'll be terrible," Draco snorted while Hermione giggled. Harry stood up and made his way up to the Teachers Table and towards Professor McGonagall. The Great Hall had gone surprisingly quiet.

"I'm her for my detention, Professor," Harry said with a fake resigned sigh.

"Alright. Don't talk back to a teacher again, Mr Potter," McGonagall said, obviously trying hard not to smile. Then she raised a finger and waved it at Harry. The Hall burst out in laughter. "You are dismissed," Harry nodded.

"Same time tomorrow?" Harry asked. The Great Hall was filled with laughter again.

"I think that should be fine. I'll see you then," McGonagall said. Harry chanced a look at Snape, but found that the man was on his feet and storming out of the Hall, which gained cheers from everyone except the Slytherins. Harry looked at Hagrid, who winked at him. When Harry looked at the Slytherin table, Nikolas Riander did the same.

Over the course of the next seven days, Harry routinely went up to McGonagall who did exactly what she had done the first night. The novelty had apparently not worn off because each time Snape would look like a part of him had died. Hermione had not exactly been satisfied with what Snape had said, but she accepted that she probably wasn't going to get anything other than that. The good thing was that Snape was actually bearable in Potions that week.

Snape only took away points when a student deserved it and was actually teaching rather than lazing back while the class struggled. This annoyed Zabini, Nott and their group terribly. Harry might have cared had that group not tried to kill him and Draco in the past. Instead he loved it.

What also made Harry happy was that the whole school was buzzing with the news that Blaise Zabini attacked Professor Quirrell. If it weren't for the fact that Quirrell protected himself, Zabini would likely have been expelled. He had to keep go to all of his detentions, but he wasn't forced to go to Quirrell all the time. Quirrell only had him twice a week. McGonagall had him once. Flitwick had him another. Sprout had him once. Hagrid got him once. And the last one, and the most sweet in Harry's mind, was Argus Filch. It didn't slip past Harry and his friends that Snape didn't have him at all over the course of the week. And that was going to happen until the end of term.

Harry, Draco, Neville and Hermione were visiting with Hagrid on the Friday of the second week of April when Hagrid showed them a newspaper article.

_**Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Admits To Taking Bribes; Resigns Immediately From Post  
>By M. Amerinus<strong>_

_In a shocking revelation, the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Steven Gatrill, has admitted to accepting monetary bribes from people outside of the Ministry of Magic itself in order for those people to gain access to talks with creatures around the area of which the Ministry of Magic Controls._

_Mr Gatrill made a statement on Thursday afternoon in which he announced this revelation to the Ministry of Magic and the Minister himself, Cornelius Fudge. The following is an excerpt from Mr Gatrill's speech._

"_I am wracked with guilt. I will fully admit to taking bribes from Non-Ministry Officials so that they could tell me how to run my office. I have disgusted myself and disgraced my family name. I understand many of you may want me to name names, but that would not be good for my health to do so. As such, I am resigning from my post, effective immediately and I will be going into a quiet retirement somewhere that is not Europe. I apology most sincerely to Magical Britain and I can only ask that you leave myself and my family alone."_

_While this shows that Mr Gatrill does indeed have some integrity, it does raise an interesting question. If Mr Gatrill is taking bribes from sources outside of the Ministry itself, how many others are as well. We pitched this question to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge after this announcement. His reply was a 'no comment'._

_As well as the aforementioned question, I also have to wonder why someone would bribe the head of a Ministry Department that, with all due respect, is not that helpful within magical society. What can the person who bribed Mr Gatrill hope to achieve by being able to converse with magical creatures?_

Harry, Draco and Neville, who were all reading the article at the same time, finished reading while Hermione was talking to Hagrid. Something about the article made him feel strange. It was like it was trying to tell him something but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hermione," Harry said. "Read this article. I feel like it's important."

"Alright then," Hermione said. "Hand it over," Harry did so and he watched Hermione scan the article. She looked like she was slowly realising something. Harry looked to Draco and Neville, who just shrugged. Hermione then abruptly slammed the paper onto Hagrid's large table.

"Wha's the matter Hermione?" Hagrid asked as Hermione glared at the article.

"Harry, didn't you tell me that Dumbledore said he talked to the Merpeople and they said that they would control the Grindylows?" Hermione asked angrily. Harry nodded. Harry could feel Neville's confusion as well as his own. "He would have had to go through that department to talk to them wouldn't he?" Suddenly Harry realised where Hermione was going with it. He could feel that Neville still couldn't.

"And the Grindylows attacked all four of us more viciously than the other teams!" Harry exclaimed.

"And there was someone bribing the department!" Draco said. Harry could feel that Neville finally understood what was going on.

"Wait. So someone forced them to attack us?" Neville asked quietly.

"Nonsense!" Hagrid said. "Why would anyone wanna 'tack yeh four?"

"Revenge," Draco said darkly. "It was Lucius. I'm sure of it. He has the money to do it and I'm sure he's been bribing people at the Ministry for years."

"Why would Lucius wanna do tha'?" Hagrid asked. "He was the one who disowned yeh."

"He's done it before Hagrid," Harry said. "The time I ended up in the Hospital Wing was because of Lucius."

"And to answer your question," Draco said seriously. "It's because he's still bitter that I 'shamed the family'."

"I guess i' does make sense," Hagrid scratched at his heard. "But that don' mean it were him. Coulda been someone else."

"It's him," The four first years said immediately. "It could be someone just trying to get to me," Harry continued. "But then why would they order the Grindylows to attack Neville, Draco and Hermione?"

"I don't really have enemies," Neville said.

"And if they were attacking Muggleborns, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Megan Jones would have been attacked as well," Hermione said. "It fits."

"I s'pose," Hagrid said. "I still think yer bein' a bi' paranoid."

"When someone tried to kill you, that happens," Harry said sadly.

They were making their way up to the castle when they suddenly saw a bright red flash come from the third floor. It was so bright they could see it from outside the castle itself. They all looked at each other before racing into the castle and trying desperately to get to the third floor to try and figure out what was going on.

It took them a while, but when they finally got there, they were greeted by the unconscious form of Professor Quirrell, who was sprawled face first on the hard floor. Harry, being a little suspicious after his attack months before, checked the nearby classroom and found that it was empty. Hermione was checking for a pulse and said that she found one.

All four first years tried their hardest to wake him up. When he wouldn't wake, Hermione turned to Harry. "You're the fastest of us," She said hurriedly. "The Charms Classroom is downstairs and Flitwick's office is right next door. Hurry and see if he's there. If he's not, try to find a teacher. Any teacher at all. Even Filch will do."

"Got it," Harry said as he rushed off. When he got to the Charms Classroom, he found it empty so he knocked on Flitwick's door. Sadly, no one answered the knock, so Harry sighed and ran towards where he knew McGonagall's office was. It was a bit further away, but he would hopefully run into someone on his way there. He did just that.

"Well, well, well," Came the slow voice of Mr Filch, who Harry saw was carrying Mrs Norris. "Running in the corridors are we?" He sneered.

"I'm sorry Mr Filch but my friends and I found Professor Quirrell knocked out on the Third Floor and I was looking for a teacher," Harry said. Filch's eyes flickered for a moment before he stroked his cat.

"You think I'm stupid do ya?" He yelled. "I ain't falling for that one! No sir!"

"Please, sir," Harry pleaded as Filch grabbed Harry's arm to drag him away. "Just come with me to where we found Professor Quirrell and if he isn't there I'll gladly accept any punishment you give me," The old caretaker's eyes gleamed at the thought and it nearly made Harry shudder.

"Oh, Potter. You've made a stupid deal there," Filch said with a strange grin. "When Professor Quirrell isn't there, I'll have you strung up by your toes in the dungeons for twenty-four hours. Oh, you mark my words! Lead the way Potter," Filch said, pushing Harry away. Harry then led the caretaker to where he had found Quirrell. All the while Filch was happily muttering to Mrs Norris about all the nasty things Harry was going to have done to him.

It took them about ten minutes to reach where Hermione, Neville and Draco were standing over the unconscious form of Quirrell. They had been joined by a few older year students as well. When Filch saw the unconscious form of the Professor his happy demeanour faded away into obscurity.

"Wait here with him," Filch ordered, dropping Mrs Norris. _Was he talking to us or his cat?_ Harry wondered. "I'll fetch Professor Dumbledore."

And so they waited, some of the older students asking how they found him where they did. Actually, some of them openly accused Harry and his friends of attacking Quirrell. Harry didn't even dignify that with a response, though Draco did and gave them an earful. Harry wasn't really sure that Draco was helping their cause.

Just when Draco had finished berating a fourth year, Dumbledore strode up the corridor with Filch and McGonagall. McGonagall gasped at Quirrell on the ground as Dumbledore tried in vain to awaken him.

"We need to get him to Poppy immediately," Dumbledore announced before silently casting a spell to make the body of Quirrell trail behind him. "Minerva, you stay behind and talk to Messrs Potter, Mr Longbottom and Miss Granger."

"Fine," McGonagall said curtly as Dumbledore moved swiftly away. McGongall turned to the older years. "Unless you witnessed the attack, you may leave," All but the fourth year that Draco berated left.

"I think they did it, Professor," The Ravenclaw boy said importantly.

"I will make that decision Taggart," McGonagall said curtly. "Now, unless you have solid proof, leave," Taggart looked down at the floor and left immediately. McGonagall then turned to Harry and his friends. "Can one of you please tell me what happened here?"

"We were coming back from Hagrid's," Neville said quickly. "And we were looking at the castle when we saw a huge flash of red light. We thought someone might be in trouble so we ran into the castle and came straight here. Professor Quirrell was on the ground."

"I checked that room," Harry pointed to the room nearby. "To make sure no one was in there and then we tried to revive Professor Quirrel, but we couldn't. Hermione told me to go and find Professor Flitwick, but he wasn't in his office or his classroom so I ran to where your office is and I ran into Mr Filch who told me off, but I made him come here."

"While he was off looking for someone," Draco said. "Other older students started passing by. Most just kept walking, but some stayed and tried to revive him as well. When that didn't work, they started to accuse us of doing that to Professor Quirrell."

"So if I ask Hagrid he will tell me that you were with him?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said.

"Very well. I will inform Professor Dumbledore of what you have told me," McGongall said. "You may go. I will inform you if anything happens."

They didn't hear anything that night. Nothing true anyway. They heard a lot of rumours, the main one was that they had actually attacked Professor Quirrell. Of course, they denied it to their housemates, who all believed them with the exception of a few very stressed seventh years who looked like death walking. They didn't really blame them too much.

After lunch on the next day, they were approached by Professor McGonagall again who was, as she was most of the time, unreadable. "Follow me to my office," She said in her usual tone. Harry wasn't sure what to make of it, and he could feel Neville becoming worried. Nonetheless, they followed her to her office.

Her office was as they expected that it would be. It was immaculate and seemingly full of books. They didn't miss the portrait of a man behind her desk that appeared to be sleeping. McGonagall transfigured four pieces of paper into four immaculate chairs which each of the first years sat in, and found that they were very padded and felt nice.

"I trust you know why you are here?" McGonagall asked. Harry exchanged a look with Draco very quickly before nodding.

"You're going to tell us about Professor Quirrell?" Harry assumed.

"I am," McGonagall replied. "Madam Pomfrey ran a few tests and found that he was hit with six stunners at once," Hermione gasped. "The good news is, it appears that four of the stunners were very weak and were really only the equivalent of about one and a half normal stunners. The others were average. If it were anything more serious, we would have had to send Professor Quirrell to St Mungos so a team could work on him. As it stands, Madam Pomfrey should be able to handle it herself. He should be up and about in about two weeks and awake within hours."

"That's great!" Neville said.

"I quite agree Longbottom," McGonagall replied. "The bad news is that we can only guess who it was as Professor Quirrell is still unconscious for the moment. Hopefully he will have the names of his attackers when he awakens. Although the fact that he was found face down indicates that he was attacked from behind."

"The Slytherins," Harry and Draco growled together.

"Those are serious allegations," McGonagall said reproachfully. "How can you be sure of that?"

"Zabini and Nott have four friends who have fairly weak stunners," Draco replied.

"Plus Zabini attacked Quirrell in that class the Grangers sat in on," Harry continued.

"I see your points, but I'm afraid there is no evidence to convict them," McGonagall said sadly.

"Professor McGonagall is right," Hermione said. "Despite how it might seem, that group are very cunning. They have been able to mostly avoid getting any harsh punishments except for Zabini for being an idiot and attacking a teacher during a class. Slytherins are known for their cunning after all."

"You are also forgetting that Professor Quirrell may have the answer to the question of who attacked him," McGonagall said. At that moment something entered through the closed door. A very bright and silvery something that very much resembled Fawkes, the Phoenix that Dumbledore had in his office. Minerva looked at the silver Phoenix expectantly.

"Minerva, Quirinus is awake," The voice of Professor Dumbledore was coming from the silver Phoenix. "Make haste."

McGonagall stood from her desk, her chair making a scraping sound. "I'm afraid I must cut this meeting short," She said quickly as she opened her door.

"Can we come with you?" Harry asked quickly. McGonagall looked torn for a few seconds.

"Fine," She finally said. "You did find him after all."

The first years and McGonagall hurried off to the Hospital Wing as fast as they could. When they finally got there, they saw the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor beginning to prop himself up against the headboard of his bed, with a vial of a potion in his hand, which he gulped down before shaking his head in disgust.

"Ah, Minerva!" Dumbledore said happily before seeing Harry, Draco, Neville and Hermione. "I see you brought company."

"I was informing them of Quirinus' condition when your Patronus arrived. They asked to come and I saw no reason as to why they couldn't," McGonagall replied. Dumbledore smiled.

"That's fine," He said, giving Harry and his friends a smile before turning back to Quirrell. "How are you feeling Quirinus?"

"Terrible. I feel like I took on a dragon," Quirrell grumbled. "But then again, I've felt worse. The Potion took the edge off of my throbbing head."

"I would imagine so," Dumbledore laughed before becoming serious. "I'm sorry to be so serious Quirinus, but I must know the identities of your attackers," Quirrell sighed.

"They attacked me from behind while I didn't have my wand out," Quirrell said sadly. "Their voices all merged together so I couldn't tell one from another. I don't know who did it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**I know this is a short chapter, but it has a lot of content I think. Plus I felt it best to end it there. I now think there will be three more chapters and then an epilogue to finish up this story. I could get that done in a week easily if I put my mind to it. Plus the epilogue is pretty much already written.**

**Any thoughts on anything in this chapter that you would like to share? I think I've done a good job of keeping things ambiguous yet obvious at the same time. At least, that's how it seems to me, knowing how this one is going to end.**

**Actually, I'm not sure whether to kill Quirrell off or have him leave some other way. Obviously, he has to because he's the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, but I like his character. I've been debating whether to kill him off or not for ages now and I still haven't made my decision. I guess it will come to me.**

**I had no plans going into this chapter at all, and I won't have any plans from now on, except for the last obstacle course and the obstacles. I find that I have more fun writing on the fly.**

**I want to thank _Jim Red Hawk_ for reviewing _Chapter_**_ **14: The Second Obstacle Course**_**. I understand why I haven't gotten many reviews today. It's because I posted it up around midnight for Americans, who are my primary reader base. Ah well.**

**If there are any spelling or grammatical errors it's because I don't have time to proofread it tonight. Let me know if you spot anything.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading and feel free to review!**

**Beletrium**


	30. Chapter 26: Neville's Pain

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 26: Neville's Pain<strong>_

The fact that Quirrell couldn't tell who attacked him made the rumours around the school even more focused on Harry, Draco, Neville and Hermione being the ones who attacked him. Whenever the accusers were asked who the other two attackers were, they guessed a few different names, citing even the Slytherins that Harry and Draco had been hurt by earlier in the year.

The thought was that Harry, Draco, Neville and Hermione were secretly working together with Zabini and Nott to exact revenge on Quirrell for not jumping in the lake to save Hermione and Draco. Of course, this was a stupid rumour to anyone who had any semblance of knowledge on the topics, but that didn't stop the majority from believing them. Also, the one thing they overlooked was the _four_ weak stunners. Given that Harry, Zabini and Nott were three of the strongest first years with Draco and Hermione not far behind, that didn't really make much sense.

But despite the rumours, Harry and his friends were trying to enjoy themselves, settling into a routine again. With Professor Quirrell out for two weeks, the Defence Against the Dark Arts classes were taken by Professor Dumbledore himself, though Harry found that he was slightly underwhelmed by the classes that Dumbledore ran. Apparently Quirrell told him to just go back over everything they learned in the year, going back to the things that they found most difficult. For Harry it was the wordless shield. It was while he was practicing this that Dumbledore walked over.

"Harry," He said seriously. "I see you are having some trouble."

"I can't think of anywhere or anyone that makes me feel safe," Harry said angrily.

"Not even Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked with a pained look.

"No offence sir, but I don't feel too safe here," Harry replied. "It's a home that I've never had, but I don't feel safe. Not with everything that's happened," Harry could tell that it hurt Dumbledore to hear this but the Headmaster hid it fairly well.

"I see," Dumbledore said, stroking his beard. "Some people do have problems with this spell when they try it. When they do, it has been found that the same effect can occur by simply imagining something that makes you feel safe. For you, that would be somewhere that the Dursleys cannot find you. Somewhere where you cannot be attacked. Try to imagine such a place."

Harry then thought for a few minutes as Dumbledore moved on to help Sally-Anne Perks with her stunner. Harry thought that Dumbledore could be right, so he tried to picture somewhere that could be something of a haven for him. He pictured a large castle in his mind, not unlike Hogwarts, though there were hundreds of Hagrids surrounding the castle with giant swords.

Inside the castle he imagined that Zabini, Nott, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Crabbe and Goyle weren't there. Snape wasn't there and there were no such things as dungeons. He imagined staying in the Gryffindor Common Room with Draco, Neville and Hermione for hours on end, with no worries more than homework. He imagined a world without Voldemort. He imagined a world without Lucius Malfoy and bribery and attacks. It was peaceful.

And then he began to feel at least a little safe. It wasn't much but it was more than what he had felt thinking about his dormitory. He then tried the wand movement again and immediately Hermione, who he was working with, smiled at him broadly. Harry couldn't help but smiled.

"That was heaps brighter Harry!" Hermione said happily. "Maybe not as much as some but heaps brighter than it was," She then turned to Neville who was working on his Protego charm. "Neville. Try and disarm Harry."

"Alright," Neville replied, turning away from Draco and pointing his wand at Harry. "_Expelliarmus_!" As the scarlet spell hurtled towards Harry he quickly did the movement and the charm fizzled on his shield.

"Try a stunner," Hermione told Neville who nodded.

"_Stupefy_!" Neville shouted as a red spell moved to Harry. He did the movement, thinking of his castle, but soon found himself being awoken by Hermione. Harry immediately grabbed at his head as it was hurting a bit.

"Well," Hermione said, helping Harry up off the ground. "You're getting there. You would be able to stop at least four of the Slytherins with that. If I were you I'd stick with the Protego until you've got it down."

"I think so too," Harry replied, rubbing his head.

"Sorry, Harry," Neville said despondently. Harry laughed.

"What are you sorry for Nev?" Harry asked. "Testing me? Don't be. It's better that I know what I can do now rather than in an emergency."

"Thanks Harry," Neville said. "Do you think you could help me with the Protego shield. I had it weeks ago, but I think I've forgotten the wand movement."

"Sure Nev," Harry replied with a smile. "Show me what you're doing."

Hermione was really beginning to panic as the week went on, though the boys couldn't work out why that was. She seemed to be of the impression that she would fail her exams if she didn't start studying 'right away', which Harry said was silly.

"Hermione," Harry groaned as she pulled out a Charms textbook. "We've been practicing everything all year after lessons. I think you'll do fine."

"I won't do fine," Hermione said irritatedly. "I should have been studying weeks ago! And now look, I've only got a month! A month Harry!"

"Hermione. Calm down!" Harry said, pulling the book away from her. "I understand the need to study, but you are the smartest girl in our year. Don't push yourself so hard."

"But Harry, we have to pass these exams to get into second year," Hermione insisted, trying to grab the textbook which Harry held out of her reach. "They are very important!"

"Do you really think someone like Marcus Flint passed his exams every year?" Harry asked with a laugh. Hermione actually smiled as well. Marcus Flint very much resembled a troll. "No. But there he is in fourth year."

"I know that but I need to –"

"No you don't!" Harry said defiantly. "This week you've been so focused on studying that we think we've almost lost you. If you're not in class or eating, you're studying. Your worse than Percy Weasley. At least I see him playing chess with Ron every now and then."

"I suppose I have been a little obsessive," Hermione agreed. "How about this? As long as I do stuff with you, Draco and Neville for a while every afternoon, you won't stop me studying for the rest of the time?" Harry sighed.

"Fine. But we'll be having another talk around this time next year okay?" He said and Hermione laughed and nodded. "So do you want to study or go and find Neville and Draco?"

"Let's go find them. You've got my book anyway," Hermione replied, standing and exiting the Common Room.

They found Draco and Neville in the Great Hall looking at a Daily Prophet that Neville hadn't looked at that morning. When they got there, Hermione and Harry sat down.

"What's so interesting?" Hermione asked.

"Well look who's not stuck in a book!" Draco said. Hermione hit him on the arm.

"Shut up and tell me what's interesting," She said.

"They finally ran an article on Quirrell's attack," Neville said, passing the newspaper on to Harry and Hermione who began reading together. They really didn't gain mush insight from the article, but they did see that Dumbledore declared the attack done by students and not adults due to the nature of the attack. The rest of the article was about the phenomenon that, for years, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teaching post seemed to be cursed. The writer asked whether this was the beginnings of the curse again.

Harry was sure that it was the Slytherins who attacked Quirrell, though he couldn't work out why they would want to do such a thing. Quirrell was one of the best teachers in the school and nearly everyone liked him, even the Slytherins. Plus, he names Zabini the most dangerous first year. Surely something like that would please Zabini.

So this led Harry to think that Lucius Malfoy was behind the attack in some way, which was strange because Harry would have thought that Lucius would have focused his efforts on Harry and Draco not Quirrell. Why would Lucius want Quirrell out?

So Harry assumed that it wasn't Lucius behind it. It _could_ have been one of the Slytherins' parents, thought Harry couldn't see why they would attack Quirrell, the same as he couldn't see why Lucius would. But he could see a reason why Snape would have Quirrell attacked. Snape wanted the Defence Against the Dark Arts position more than anyone else in recent memory so it stood to reason that Snape would try to get Quirrell taken out. The Slytherins would listen to the Head of Slytherin so it made sense.

When Harry voiced his opinion during dinner on the Monday of the last week of April, he was surprised at the responses he received.

"I know Snape's horrible," Hermione said. "But I'd like to think he has a _bit_ of integrity and would leave his colleague alone."

"I don't know," Neville said. "He does want that position. And he is in a good position to do something like this."

"I know. I know," Hermione said. "He's the Head of Slytherin. But what if it wasn't the Slytherins who attacked Quirrell?"

"Well who do you propose did it then?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"I don't know," Hermione said exasperatedly. "But you are all just _assuming_ that they did it and going from there. For all we know a bunch of Hufflepuffs might have done it."

"I don't think so," Harry replied, shaking his head. "I don't think the Hufflepuffs would do it. Ravenclaws maybe."

"That's not my point," Hermione said. "I think we should just drop it. This whole Quirrell thing doesn't involve us, so let's not allow it to. Okay?"

"Alright," Came the monotone of Harry, Draco and Neville. Hermione nodded and went back to eating.

That night, Harry received a letter from Dudley. The first one in a month.

_Harry,_

_Sorry I haven't been writing much. I've been busy with Piers a lot._

Immediately Harry felt the urge to ball up the letter and throw it in the fire. But he didn't and kept reading.

_You wouldn't know how much better I feel since ditching_ _Chris. Things just feel better again. I've got piles of homework to do, but I don't really care. I'm spending most of my time with Piers._

_Mum and Dad have actually been a lot better lately as well. I can't put my finger on why. They just seem happier to see Piers than they were to see Chris. Me and Piers make sure not to make fun of Chris, though. He still asks about you. I reckon you should talk to him during the holidays. Maybe then he'll shut up about you._

_Hey, do you have exams at that school of yours? Bet you don't. I've got some coming up and they are going to kill me. I think you're really lucky._

_Anyway, not much else to say._

_Dudley_

Harry couldn't believe that Dudley had completely reverted back to how he was before. It actually angered Harry to know that he might actually have to spend some time with Piers Polkiss again. And Harry really felt bad for Chris as well. If he was correct, it seemed like Dudley was Chris' only friend. Harry really wished that he could send Chris a letter just to say hello. But he couldn't risk sending one with Hedwig. It was too dangerous. He would have to wait until June to see him.

He also found that he had two other letters as well. One from Luna and one from Ginny. Harry decided to read Ginny's first.

_Hey Harry,_

_That's really bad what happened to Professor Quirrell. I can't believe someone would do that. I think you're right. I reckon it is the Slytherins. I mean, who else would do it?_

_But on the other hand, you had Albus Dumbledore for Defence Against the Dark Arts. I bet that was really cool! What did he teach you?_

_Charlie's home for a few days this week which is really cool. He actually gave me some Dragon Hide gloves! I couldn't believe it! Apparently an old dragon that was in his care died so they used it and the gloves come from it! It's really cool!_

_Mum's taking the chance to try and talk Charlie out of being a dragon handler though, always pointing out the burns that he has all over his arms and the scorch marks on his robes. Charlie doesn't care though. He loves Dragons and I know he would never do anything other than what he's doing now._

_I can't wait to finally go to Hogwarts. It's only a bit over four months away now! I hope I'm in Gryffindor though. My whole family's been there for ages, and I don't want to be the first one not there. But I've said all this before._

_You have that final Obstacle Course thing on Sunday don't you? How's things going with that? Hopefully it's better than the last one. I still can't believe that someone could have been trying to get Hermione and Draco killed! That's terrible._

_Anyway, I can't wait to hear back from you._

_Your friend,_

_Ginny_

Harry set the letter on the table before getting out a piece of parchment and some ink and a quill to write with. He then proceeded to tell her all about what he reckoned was going on with Quirrell. He also asked her a few questions about Dragons before letting the letter dry and placing it in an envelope. He then moved on to Luna's letter. Harry and Luna had exchanged more letters by far than the other two over the year.

_Harry,_

_It sounds like someone wants Professor Quirrell out of the way. I cannot see why though. I thought perhaps Professor Snape might have something to do with it as he is Head of Slytherin._

_It really sounds like Hermione needs to calm down or the Wrackspurts might get her and make her brain go fuzzy. That would be horrible._

_I hope you be careful in the next Obstacle Course. You seem to have horrid luck with them but I hope this last one will go your way._

_Daddy and I are going away to look for Crumple Horned Snorkacks until the end of next week so I will be out of touch until then. That is why this letter is so small. I am really meant to be packing, but I wanted to tell you first. Good luck Harry._

_Your friend,_

_Luna_

Harry actually found that he was sad that Luna would be out of contact for that long. He immediately wrote a letter back telling her that he thought it was Snape as well and that he talked to Hermione. He also promised her that he would be careful in the next Obstacle Course. He made sure to wish her luck on her expedition as well.

Hedwig hooted happily when Harry gave her Luna's letter. "Get that to Luna quickly, girl," Harry said. The beautiful girl ruffled her feathers before taking off into the distance. Harry would send off Ginny's letter the next day and would try to write one to Dudley soon.

The next few days went by relatively quickly, at least for Harry. Harry could feel that Neville was slowly beginning to dread the idea of the exams whenever Hermione said that they should be studying. It wasn't like a healthy dread but more like he was actually afraid of the exams themselves. Harry decided enough was enough and pulled Neville aside on Thursday after class as Hermione and Draco left for the library, going to study up on Potions, though Harry didn't really see why they had to.

Harry and Neville slipped into their classroom and Harry sat Neville down while sitting in front of him. Harry could sense that Neville was confused.

"I know you're confused Nev," Harry said. "But hear me out okay?"

"Alright," Neville said.

"For the last month and a half, you and I have been able to feel each others feelings, right?" Neville nodded. "Well I just have a few questions. What's wrong Nev? You always seem upset or worried or, lately, there's been dread in there. What's going on?"

"Harry," Neville said with his eyes on the floor. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. "It's been hard for me having to feel all that, you know."

"I s'pose it would be," Neville said dejectedly. "I guess you do have a right to know. You won't tell anyone?"

"Not unless you want me to," Harry replied.

"Alright," Neville sighed. "Have I ever told you the story about my Great-Uncle Algie?" Harry thought back but he couldn't remember.

"No, I don't think you have," Harry said. "You mentioned that he gave you Trevor."

"Well he was the main one in my family to think of me as a Squib," Harry frowned as Neville spoke. "He didn't like the idea of me being a Squib. 'The son of Frank and Alice a Squib!' he would say. He always made me feel terrible."

"That's horrible Nev," Harry said quietly.

"That's not all," Neville said. "You see, magical children are meant to show magic around the age of seven, as late as eight. When I turned eight and I hadn't had a single burst of accidental magic, Uncle Algie began to resent me."

"Did he..." Harry faltered. "Did he do anything to you?"

"Nothing as bad as what happened to you," Neville said. "He dropped me off a pier once when I was about eight and a half into the water to try and get me to use magic. I nearly drowned and that's when Gran got me swimming lessons. But the worst one was on my ninth birthday. After coming back with Gran after visiting Mum and Dad at St Mungo's, we had a family party with him there.

"Anyway, he decides that it would be funny to dangle me out a window by my ankles to try and force some magic out of me," Neville said sadly.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked. Neville nodded.

"Yeah. Then he was offered some meringue by my Great-Aunt Enid and he dropped me. Luckily I chose to have my first accidental magic then," Neville said with a weak smile. "I bounced right back up unharmed. Of course he was happy, as was Gran. But it didn't stop there. He kept trying just to 'make sure'. And whenever I didn't use magic he would tell me how bad I was and tell me that my parents would be disgusted."

"Nev...You know they wouldn't be, right?" Harry asked Neville who was tearing up slightly.

"I know. I know," Neville said before sniffling. "But every time I hear anything about how I can't do it or I tell myself I can't, it's always his voice. Even when he gave me Trevor he said 'I'll give you a toad because you aren't good enough for an owl'."

"Forget about what he said, Nev," Harry said softly. "He doesn't know how good you are. You're worth ten of him."

"Really?" Neville asked sadly.

"Of course," Harry said, putting an arm around his friend. "Besides, you're a really good wizard now."

"Not powerful though," Neville said sadly. "Even with my father's wand, which was really powerful for him."

"Wait, you don't have your own wand?" Harry asked. "Isn't that a bad thing?" Neville shrugged.

"Uncle Algie told Gran that she should give me Dad's because it would make my magic better," Neville said.

"But I thought the wand chooses the wizard," Harry said thoughtfully. "That's what Mr Ollivander said when I bought mine."

"Well why didn't Gran get me one?" Neville asked sadly.

"Hey. Don't worry about it Nev," Harry said. "During the holidays when I go to Diagon Alley I'll see if you can come with me and we'll go to Ollivander's even if we have to sneak off to go there."

"You mean it?" Neville asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I reckon you'll be loads better with a wand of your own!" Harry said happily. Neville wiped his eyes with his sleeve and laughed.

"Thanks Harry," He said sincerely. "This helped."

"No problem," Harry replied. "Now let's go and make sure Draco and Hermione aren't spending too much time studying a subject they'll both ace."

"Are you sure you won't tell anyone else?" Neville asked. Harry could feel the concern.

"No. I won't tell anyone Nev. I swear," Harry said. "Now let's go make sure Hermione's brain hasn't exploded."

On Friday morning, Harry received a letter from Hagrid saying that Harry and his friends could go and visit that afternoon. Everyone agreed and tried to get through Potions that afternoon as it seemed that the old Snape was back in full force. Though, luckily, he had very little to complain about with Harry and Neville so he moved on to Ron and Sheamus who were average at best with Potions. It didn't help their cause when Sheamus destroyed their cauldron which Snape immediately, and actually fairly, gave them detention and took points. The shocking thing was that he told them what they did wrong.

When they finally made it to Hagrid's Hut, he greeted them happily and offered them some rock cakes which they were all too polite to leave so they waited until he wasn't looking and stashed some away intheir pockets, hoping that he wouldn't realise.

"So, are yeh ready for the final Obs'acle Course?" Hagrid asked while pouring himself some tea.

"I think so," Hermione replied. "We haven't been training as much as we have in the past, but we've been doing quite a lot of revision in most of our classes, so we should be fine."

"Yeah," Harry said. "Actually, I'm really looking forward to it."

"I hope yeh put them Slytherins in their place," Hagrid said seriously. "Af'er wha' they did ter yeh two, they deserve i'"

"Yes they do," Draco said darkly. "But it all really comes down to us two teams on Sunday, unless we both do terribly."

"Wha' do yeh mean?" Hagrid asked.

"If we come first we win," Draco said.

"But if Slytherin comes first and we come third or lower, they win," Neville said. "If both us and Slytherin come in the bottom two, Ravenclaw wins."

"Yer'll do fine," Hagrid said with a smile.

"That's if nothing happens," Harry said sadly.

"Nothing'll happen under the staff's watch," Hagrid assured them. "Professor Quirrell designed a new viewin' system that makes it easier. He did somthin' like ex'ended his range or summat."

"I hope so," Harry said. "This year hasn't exactly been fun," He was about to say something more but his hand flew to his forehead as he felt it start to burn a little like it did after some dreams.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked immediately. Harry didn't answer her because he could feel something strange. A third emotion, though it wasn't as prominent as his own or Neville's. It was happy for some reason. Very happy. It took about thirty seconds but the scar stopped burning and Harry put down his hand. "What happened, Harry?" Hermione demanded.

"My scar was burning a little," Harry said. "It just felt a bit strange. I've felt it before after the dreams. And during the second Obstacle Course..."

"Oh," Hermione said.

"I wonder why that happens?" Draco asked curiously.

"Who knows?" Hagrid suddenly said. "No one's ever survived the Killin' Curse before, so we don' know much 'bout wha' happens when yer do."

"Yeah. Hagrid, I think you're right," Harry said. He then realised that he was absently rubbing the scar and pulled his hand away. "Anyway, Hagrid, what do you think about the attack on Quirrell?" Hagrid frowned.

"I can' righ'ly say, Harry," Hagrid said. "Alls we know is tha' he were a'acked. I think yer righ' though. I' woulda been those Slytherins, bu' I can' see why."

"We think Snape organised it," Neville said knowledgably.

"_You_ think Snape organised it," Hermione corrected. "I think no such thing."

"I agree with Hermione," Hagrid said gruffly. "Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher. Why would he do tha'?"

"To get the Defence Against the Dark Arts job," Draco said.

"He does," Hagrid agreed. "Bu' he wouldn' wanna ge' i' like tha'. He may no' seem like i', bu' Professor Snape is a proud man. He only wan's wha' he earns. No more. No less."

"But, Hagrid –" Harry said before being interrupted.

"No bu's Harry! Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher! End of discussion," Hagrid declared. It was indeed the end of that discussion so they moved on to boring topics like classes and the studying Hermione had been doing as well as some talk about Quidditch. Harry hadn't really paid all that much attention to the sport with everything going on, but he still felt like he wanted to play in his second year. Oliver Wood certainly wanted him to. Wood asked Harry constantly if he was still going to try out.

On the way back to the castle, Harry felt his scar begin to prickle, but not burn. He slowed a little and rubbed it. Draco, Neville and Hermione all noticed.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Harry, what's going on?" Neville asked. Harry could feel his concern.

"It's not as bad as before," Harry replied. "It was burning before. Now it's just prickling."

"What do you think this means?" Draco asked.

"I have a bad feeling that it means danger. The last time it happened was when Voldemort was nearby," Harry said.

"You don't think he's here do you?" Neville asked fearfully.

"Even if he is, he would only be in the forest," Hermione said. "He wouldn't dare set foot in the castle or on the grounds. He's afraid of Dumbledore, remember?"

"So if Dumbledore's at the school..." Neville said.

"Voldemort will stay away," Harry finished for him, hoping that he was actually right. Harry knew that Dumbledore wouldn't place the school in danger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes<strong>_

**Sorry that this is yet another terribly short chapter but I really had no idea what to write here. This was one of the most difficult chapters I've written for this story because I literally could not think of anything else to write.**

**Not very much happened in this chapter as a result of my lack of creativity. The conversation between Harry and Neville I had planned for a few chapters back but I totally forgot. It seemed right to put it in here.**

**I probably could have left some of last chapter for this one and it would have been better. As it stands, last chapter was full and this one just seems lacklustre and for that I apologise.**

**My sincere thanks go out to _disney-hp-freak_, _Jim Red Hawk _and _LadyClaire87 _for reviewing. I appreciate you all!**

_**disney-hp-freak **_**- I hope I can too. It is my goal to get this done in a week. I'm thinking I'll include an interlude here as well. I should, if all goes well, get one chapter and an interlude done tomorrow. Thanks for your kind words.**

_**Jim Red Hawk **_**- I don't think I'll include rape in my story. It seems a bit far in my opinion. Plus J.K. Rowling was able to avoid it, so I think I can. And, yes, that is precisely what that means. Lol. Not really. It just came out wrong.**

_**LadyClaire87 **_**- I actually agree with you. They did have a pretty easygoing reaction. But this was mainly because I need Hermione to participate in the last Obstacle Course. The Grangers turning up was something I did as I wrote and wasn't planned. That probably hindered my writing a little bit.**

**Anyways, thanks to all of you for reading and I'll be back tomorrow with, hopefully, the next chapter which is entitled 'The Final Obstacle Course' and then I will probably have an Interlude.**

**Beletrium**


	31. Chapter 27: The Final Obstacle Course

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>**7: ****The Final Obstacle Course**_

The Saturday before the final Obstacle Course was a strange one for Harry and his friends. They spent all day preparing for the course itself but Harry was feeling kind of strange. So was Neville, Harry noticed. They were kind of feeling worried and maybe anxious but more so than before any other Obstacle Course before. Harry decided that it was because of how the last one ended and left it at that.

Harry's scar had prickled on and off all day, and Harry was getting so used to it happening that it seemed to stop bothering him as much. He couldn't help but get a feeling of dread when it happened. Like his scar was trying to tell him something important. _But how could it do that?_ Harry wondered. But despite all of that, he rarely thought too much about it and it remained in the background. Hermione had told Harry to tell Dumbledore and Harry told her that he'd tell him after the Obstacle Course. There was no point wasting precious time on something that Harry didn't really see as such a big deal.

"Do you think we'll have to use that shield Quirrell was teaching us?" Harry asked as they sat in their classroom to take a break. It was only then that Harry realised that the shield didn't have a name.

"Maybe," Draco said uninterestedly.

"I don't think it will be necessary," Hermione stated. "We might get an Obstacle where we _can_ use it, but I think it would be just as easy to use a shield charm."

"Do you reckon this one will be heaps harder?" Neville asked. Harry was pleasantly surprised when he didn't feel Neville worry as much as he had done before. Actually, Harry had noticed that Neville had calmed a bit since talking about his family.

"I think so," Harry said. "This is the last one. It'll be made to test us."

"They'll probably try to make it really hard to get to the end," Draco said. "The rest of the Courses have actually been pretty easy really. For us at least."

"I agree," Hermione said with a nod. "This one will be a tough one. I just hope it's nothing too dangerous. We've had something happen in each of the courses. The first one started our 'ritual' thing started. The second one we ran into Voldemort," Harry was pleased to notice that both Draco and Neville didn't flinch very much at the name. It was still there though. "The third one we missed because of Draco being pushed down a flight of stairs. The fourth one was when we got asked those personal questions. The fifth one we missed because Harry was dropped off the side of the castle. And the sixth one, Draco and I almost drowned."

"I can't believe how much has happened because of the Obstacle Courses," Neville said in something only slightly louder than a whisper.

"I know. The fourth one was the best and that one was in the dungeons," Harry mock-shuddered. "It really doesn't look good for this one, does it?"

"No, it doesn't," Draco agreed.

"We have to remain positive," Hermione announced. Harry full agreed, but felt that the evidence was right there.

"I guess you're right, Hermione," Harry said with a sigh. "Let's just hope for the best."

Harry was fully aware that he didn't sleep well Saturday night. His scar seemed to be prickling more often and was quite distracting. He finally got to sleep around midnight but then woke up around six thirty much to his chagrin. He rolled over and tried to get back to sleep but he couldn't so he got up and showered before getting his stuff together for the last Obstacle Course.

He went back into the dormitory to wait for someone else to wake up and stared out of the window. Close to eight o'clock he saw Neville stirring. It was also then that he looked out the window to see a group of Second Years doing what appeared to be the Obstacle Course on the grounds. He was amazed that he had done that particular one months ago. It really felt like just a couple of weeks.

"Morning Harry," Neville said as he swung his legs over the side of his bed. "Couldn't sleep well?" He asked, stifling a yawn. Harry turned away from the window.

"Not really. My scar was prickling most of the night," Harry said as Neville frowned. "It's alright now though, which is good."

"I guess," Neville said dubiously as he reached into his trunk for some clothes. "I'll be back soon."

"Alright," Harry said, turning back to the window in time to see an Asian girl he knew to be Cho Chang head towards where Professor Quirrell was standing. Apparently his Obstacle was one that hadn't changed. Though, if Harry was right, the Professor the second years would have had would have been incompetent. _What was his name again? Lockhart?_ Harry asked himself.

"Uh...Harry," Harry heard a voice from behind him say. Harry hadn't heard Ron's snores stop so he was surprised when he heard Ron's voice.

"Yes?" Harry asked. Truth be told, he didn't really hate Ron any more. He hadn't really done anything for ages and there had been moments here and there that he was actually fairly decent.

"I...I just wanted to apologise," Ron finally said. It seemed hard for him to do for some reason. "I was a git to you for ages. I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you for talking to Ginny. I guess I never realised that you were brought up by Muggles, you know? I guess you would need someone to help you with some stuff like that. I wouldn't be much help. I really don't pay all that much attention. Ginny is the far better choice."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said seriously. "But I was never really angry at you because of what you did or said to me," Ron looked a little confused so Harry elaborated. "You really should be apologising to Draco, Neville and Hermione. You insulted them all. Hermione and Neville the most."

"Oh," Ron said. "So if I apologise to them...can we...you know? Be friends? Not that that's the only reason I'm apologising..."

"Maybe," Harry said. Ron nodded.

"That's enough," He said quickly. "I'll apologise as soon as I can," He looked over at the sleeping form of Draco before looking to Neville's empty bed. "Starting with Neville."

"Alrighty then," Harry stated before stretching his legs and standing. "I'd better wake Draco otherwise we'll be late," Ron nodded and walked out of the dormitory. Harry turned to his bed and picked up a pillow before moving to Draco's bed. He then hit Draco in the face with the pillow.

"Get up!" Draco jerked awake immediately and grabbed at his face. It took a few seconds but he gained his bearings and grabbed the pillow out of Harry's hands and threw it at him.

"You're a prat, you know that?" He said angrily before rolling back over, trying to get back to sleep. Harry poked him.

"You've gotta get up, Draco," Harry said. "You've got to get ready for the Obstacle Course," Draco groaned.

"Fine!" He said before sitting up. "But know this! I will have my revenge," Harry laughed.

"I'm sure you will," Harry said amusedly. Five minutes later Draco was gone and Neville made his way back into the room with a shocked look on his face.

"Ron Weasley just apologised to me!" Neville said in a shocked voice. "And I accepted it! I can't believe it."

"He apologised to me as well," Harry said. "I think he means it too."

"He was just talking to Hermione when I came back here. She's in the Common Room, by the way," Neville said.

"Well let's give them a minute or two and then we'll go and see how she took it," Harry said. Neville nodded and they chatted for a bit about the Obstacle Course before moving downstairs to the Common Room where Hermione was sitting alone with much the same shocked look on her face. When they approached her she immediately grabbed them both and sat them down.

"Ron Weasley just came and apologised to me," Hermione said in much the same tone Neville had. "I think he might actually mean it, too."

"He apologised to us as well," Neville said.

"I slapped him," Hermione stated as some of the older years around her laughed.

"Why'd you do that?" Harry asked curiously. The older students laughed again. Harry caught sight of Fred and George among them as they made their way over.

"Ickle Rinniekins made the mistake of saying –" Fred began with a grin.

"'I know you don't like me much, and I know you should hate me' –" George said with the exact same grin.

"And then he said, 'I wouldn't be surprised if you slapped me'," Fred said, still grinning.

"Turns out our Ronniekins is quite the little liar!" George announced much to the delight of the room. Harry and Neville laughed as well.

"Yes, well. He looked shocked for a while before telling me that he deserved it and apologising again," Hermione said, not seeming happy with everyone. "I accepted his apology though."

"I wonder how Draco will take it?" Harry wondered aloud. Just then he heard yelling from the top of the stairway.

"Oh! You apologise!" Draco yelled sarcastically. "I'm not sure I believe you! You could be a 'Slytherin spy'!"

"I think you have your answer," Neville said, laughing. Harry smiled back. They had found out that Ron had started _that_ particular rumour. There was silence for a while, Ron was apparently talking because Draco replied quite loudly once again.

"What's that? You're sorry?" Draco yelled. "I would bloody well hope so! You were a massive prat to Harry, Neville and Hermione!" Silence again for a few seconds. "Oh! _They_ accepted your apology? And what? Did you think I would right away?" Silence. Harry realised with a laugh that the whole Common Room was listening in. "I honestly don't care how you treat me. Hate me for all you like but don't come in here spouting apologies just to get on Harry's good side! He's my brother in all but blood and Neville and Hermione are my best friends! You expect me to forgive you for what you did to them? No!"

And at that moment an irate Draco Potter stormed down the stairs and, without looking at anyone else, exited the portrait. Harry, Neville and Hermione looked at each other before following after him. They had to get some last minute practice in anyway, but they thought it might be better if they tried to calm Draco down beforehand.

Luckily he hadn't gone very far. He was sitting on a step on the stairs close to the Fat Lady's portrait, rubbing circles on his temples. Hermione and Neville moved to go and talk to him, but Harry held them back. He figured that he would try first. He went and sat down next to Draco who glanced at Harry before looking away.

"I'm not going to forgive him, Harry. So don't –" Draco said but Harry cut him off.

"That's your choice Draco," Harry said. "I'm not going to force you to do anything. You could have been a little nicer."

"I guess. But I just remember what he did and said, and I can't get past that," Draco said sadly.

"I don't blame you," Harry said. "Like I said, I won't force you to do anything. Right?"

"Alright," Draco said. Harry stood and helped his brother up.

"Come on, let's go and get some last minute training done," Harry said and Draco nodded. They turned around to see Hermione and Neville talking to Percy. As they turned, Percy finished and went back through the portrait.

"What did he want?" Draco asked.

"He was telling us that the twins are running interference for us and keeping Ron at bay," Hermione replied.

"Apparently Ron was going to come right out here and continue apologising," Neville said. "Even Fred and George could tell that was the wrong idea."

"Good," Draco said. "If I saw the git again I might have done something I wouldn't have regretted."

"Draco, don't you think –" Hermione started before Harry butted in.

"Draco can make his own choices Hermione," Harry stated firmly. Hermione looked at him slightly angrily before nodding.

"I slapped him you know," Hermione commented to Draco.

"So that's what that mark was!" Draco laughed. Hermione blushed.

"I didn't realise I hit him so hard," Hermione admitted.

They spent an hour in the classroom before they made their way to the Great Hall where the fourth years were just finishing their Obstacle Course. They were the first group of first years there and sat at the Gryffindor Table, which was back in place after the Obstacle Course. Slowly, the other groups showed up, the Slytherins being last as usual so they could be 'admired' as they walked in.

They sneered at the Gryffindor Table where Harry and his friends sat, but Harry pointedly ignored them, focusing on the nerves that he was suddenly feeling. Neville was the same. Hermione and Draco certainly looked to be in the same state. The large group of first years nervously awaited McGonagall to take the stage. Quirrell was sitting at the table which meant that Madam Pomfrey must have given him the 'all clear' to continue work. Harry then noticed, with slight dread, that Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning first years," McGonagall said without a smile. "Today is the day of the seventh, and final, Obstacle Course. But before I go on to that, I would like to inform all of you that Professor Dumbledore had to leave to go to an urgent Meeting of the Wizengamot this morning and will not be here until late this afternoon, assuming things go well."

Harry and his friends all shared looks that each interpreted as something akin to terror. Harry still tried to calm Neville down through their link, but it only worked a little.

"As such, I am acting Headmaster for today," McGonagall finished. Harry saw that his group was the only one concerned. Even the Slytherins didn't bat an eyelid. "Now today's course will be slightly different to usual. We are basically going to take each team to the Third Floor Corridor and let you loose with no information on what to do other than simply 'progress'.

"There will be six obstacles that you must overcome with varying difficulty," McGonagall continued. "When you have completed each of the obstacles you will enter a room that contains a book. Touch the book and you will come straight back to the Great Hall. If you get stuck on any obstacle, you merely have to say 'Godric' and a teacher will Portkey in and get you.

"Also, this course will be the first indoor one to be monitored using Professor Quirrell's new monitoring system that is basically a better version of what he has used in class. It is truly a fantastic innovation," She began to applaud and Harry was the first to follow. Soon everyone but the Slytherins had clapped.

"We will be starting with the team who came last during the last Obstacle Course. So could the team consisting of Megan Jones, Wayne Hopkins, Zacharias Smith and Helen Verity please follow me to the Third Floor. The rest of the Professors will go to a room close by with the exception of Professors Burbage and Trelawney who will remain behind to watch over the remaining teams."

The Hufflepuff team quickly stood up and waited for McGonagall to guide them out of the Great Hall and to the Third Floor Corridor. Harry, Draco, Neville and Hermione immediately put their heads together.

"This isn't good," Neville said worriedly. "Dumbledore's gone!"

"Yeah," Draco agreed. "And I don't think You-Know-Who is as scared of McGonagall as he is of Dumbledore."

"Oh, stop worrying," Hermione said. "They said they'll be able to watch everything so we'll be safe."

"Assuming nothing else happens," Harry said darkly. Hermione frowned at him.

"Honestly, Harry," She admonished. "What could possibly happen? The teachers are going to be watching and they have ways to get us out of there quickly. Everything will be fine."

"I hope so," Neville said. "I don't fancy having to spend more time in the Hospital Wing as a patient or otherwise."

Fifteen minutes passed before the Hufflepuff team showed up. They didn't look too happy with themselves, but Harry thought that they must have done better than they had in the last Obstacle Course given that they didn't even get past the first obstacle in that one. It was Professor Sprout who was with them. They nearly immediately left the Hall, leaving the other groups watching them. Professor Sprout then went and got the mixed group of Justin Finch-Fletchley, Leanne Moon, Padma Patil and Parvati Patil.

As they left, Hermione turned to the group. "They didn't look like they did too well did they?" She asked thoughtfully. "They're pretty good at most subjects so maybe Potions was an early one?"

"Could be, but maybe the obstacles are just a lot more difficult to get past this time around," Draco said. "I guess we'll have to wait and see won't we?"

They chatted for about thirty-five minutes when the mixed team showed up with Professor Flitwick. Harry noticed that Justin was nursing his right arm which seemed to be burned by something. Harry shuddered to think why they would need to use fire in the course. The others had apparently noticed as well because Hermione gasped just as the group walked away and Flitwick picked up Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin and Anthony Goldstein.

"Did you see Justin's hand?" Neville asked concernedly. Harry, Draco and Hermione all nodded.

"Fire," Hermione breathed. "We've got to use fire in this. I wonder why?"

"The Charms obstacle?" Harry suggested. The others simply nodded and continued on with the conversation they were having before they had been interrupted. Harry and Hermione were in an argument about sweets when, after about an hour, the Ravenclaws appeared again, this time with Slughorn.

There didn't appear to be anything outwardly wrong with any of them until Harry saw that Mandy's hand was like jelly and Lisa was being held up slightly by Anthony. It didn't seem like the others noticed, so Harry said nothing.

Slughorn went and told the Slytherins that they were next. The Slytherins sneered at the Gryffindors before finally leaving the Great Hall. Harry felt rather happy that they were finally gone and actually sighed before resuming his argument with Hermione. It was more of a friendly argument. Hermione, being the daughter of two dentists was against most sweets while Harry loved them because he rarely got any. Neville and Draco wisely stayed out of it, though Harry knew they would side with him if they were involved.

When the argument finally wound down, Harry felt that he had won, Harry looked to the Teacher's Table where he found Trelawney staring sadly at him shaking her head. She had some cards in front of her and appeared to be playing some sort of game that Harry had never seen before.

Professor Burbage was watching Trelawney with these cards with a look of wonderment on her face. Harry really felt like he wanted to learn what was so good about those cards. Every so often, Harry would catch Trelawney sadly looking at him and he just sighed and looked away. _Crazy old bat_, He thought to himself.

Just a little under an hour went by when the Slytherins appeared. Surprisingly they were unaccompanied and they were all sneering their greatest sneers. McGonagall appeared soon after and shooed them out of the Great Hall before making her way over to the Gryffindor group.

"You are the last group," She announced. "Follow me."

And so they did. It was only as they reached the Third Floor corridor that McGonagall spoke again. "Do Gryffindor proud," Was all she said before disappearing. The group all looked at each other and shrugged before moving to open the door, which they found to be locked.

"Well that's easy," Hermione stated, pulling her wand out of her pouch and pointing it at the lock. "_Alohamora_," She said and the door swung open just a bit before she pushed it open.

When they stepped through the door they were greeted with a terrible stench. It forced all of them to recoil and hold their noses. They found themselves in a strangely triangular room in the middle of which sat a pile of what looked like rubbish.

"That's disgusting!" Hermione stated. Everyone silently agreed but at Hermione's face after she opened her mouth, no one spoke unless it was necessary. Neville and Draco seemed to understand what it was at the exact same time as they looked at each other with wide eyes. Neville walked over to Hermione, leant in and whispered something in her ear which caused her to point her wand at the mess on the ground.

"_Scourgify_!" Hermione shouted. Harry knew immediately that the spell was higher level than first year, but Hermione seemed to know it. There was a scream from the pile and, all of a sudden, the smell disappeared and a small, ferret-like creature sat there on the top of a trap door.

"Bunidmun," Draco said with a curious shudder. "It's not very common in the Wizarding World and is often found on top of things of great worth, so they are more often than not found around the richer types. I saw Lucius use that spell to get rid of it before."

"Gran's done it before too," Neville said. "But I don't know how to do the spell."

"Neither do I," Draco admitted.

"But I assumed Hermione would know it because she read a bit ahead," Neville said. Hermione blushed.

"It's a second year charm," She admitted. "I learnt it because it was practical. I only learnt it recently."

"Alright," Harry said. "But what do you suppose we do now? Go down the trap door?"

"Well let's open it and see," Neville said, picking up the Bundimun and moving it off the trap door. Harry, Draco and Neville then proceeded to pull up the surprisingly heavy trap door. When they finally got it open, they looked down to see darkness.

"I guess we do have to go down," Harry said. "I'll go first and I'll let you know if it's safe, which I'm sure it will be."

"Alright," Draco said.

"Be careful Harry," Hermione implored. Neville nodded. Harry then jumped down into the hole. Not long later he found himself bouncing a bit before stopping. It was actually fun. When he got off whatever he was bouncing on, he found that it was a pink plant. He looked back up at the faint light.

"It's alright!" He yelled. "It's some kind of bouncy plant!" Harry almost laughed as he felt Neville become a lot more confident. He then heard a scream as someone jumped down and laughter as they jumped. It was Neville. Harry helped Neville off the plant.

"Bouncing Poklons!" Neville exclaimed with a smile. "I wondered why Professor Sprout had a lot of these!"

Harry was going to say something but Hermione had jumped and was soon with them and laughing. Draco followed suit and laughed as well. "That was fun!" Hermione and Draco both said at the same time.

"I don't think that's the obstacle though," Neville said. "That's too easy. _Lumos_," Neville's wand lit up and the room brightened to reveal some tall plants guarding a door. They seemed to all have multiple heads. "That would be the challenge. Hungarian Snap-Dragons."

"I remember those!" Draco said. "But...oh...how did Sprout say to get rid of them?"

"It's actually fairly simple," Neville replied, moving towards the plant. Harry could feel his confidence so made no move to stop him. Neville was moving very slowly, like he was trying not to startle it.

Then, when he got close enough, one of the 'heads' of the plant seemed to snap to his location. Neville froze, though never lost any confidence, before slowly sinking to his knees. Harry didn't want to break Neville's concentration so he said nothing. Apparently Hermione and Draco had the same thoughts because neither of them made a sound either.

As Neville got to his knees, he slowly reached out his hand towards where the middle of the door was. And then it all came back to Harry about how to stop the plant. Near the middle of the door was where the plants were all joined. Sprout had told them that the only way to immobilise the plants was to grab at the point where the plants all joined together. They would then all go limp.

Neville did just that and the desired outcome occurred, making all of the heads droop to the floor. Neville didn't let go of the plant as he turned his head.

"Go through and then someone else has to hold the plant while I go through," He stated. Harry nodded along with Hermione and Draco as they hurried to open the door and walk over the limp plant. When they went through, Harry bent down and held where Neville was holding while Neville let go and went through the door.

"Now let go and get away as quick as you can Harry," Neville said. Harry nodded and let go before scurrying backwards as Neville slammed the door, catching one of the heads on the way to get him, which went limp by itself. The group collectively sighed. Harry then realised that they didn't actually have any timers on their hands. Harry didn't have time to ponder this, however, as he was pulled up onto his feet by Draco.

They then all looked around the room and found that there wasn't much in it except a boulder and a door. Straight away, Hermione went to the door and found out that it was locked. She tried an unlocking charm once but declared that it had to be opened in a different way. At that point they all then looked at the boulder.

"Reckon it's like the first Obstacle Course?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged.

"Worth a shot," He replied. "You three levitate and I'll go under and see what's there."

"Harry," Neville said quietly, his feelings of inadequacy setting in again. "Are you sure? I could go and get whatever it is."

"I'll be fine Nev," Harry assured him. "Just hurry up and levitate the boulder."

"Harry –" Neville was about to complain again.

"You'll be fine Nev," Harry said kindly. "You're a great wizard. You know that and so do I. I trust you," This boosted Neville's confidence somewhat and he nodded grudgingly. Harry walked over to the boulder and waited.

When he finally heard the three say, "_Wingardium Leviosa_," as one, the boulder rose above Harry's head . Harry scanned the area under the boulder and found a sheet of parchment. Without even looking at what was written on it, Harry picked it up quickly and moved out of the way. The boulder was then dropped by his three friends.

Only then did Harry look at the piece of parchment. He saw two symbols on it. He felt as if he had seen them before, but he couldn't place them. Neville, who was looking at it with Harry shrugged so Harry gave it to Hermione and Draco. Neville then pulled Harry aside.

"Thanks Harry," Neville said sincerely. "I needed to know that I could do that."

"I trust you more than nearly anyone, Nev," Harry said truthfully. "Even if you had've dropped the boulder on me, I would have known you tried your best."

"That means more than you know, Harry," Neville said. "No one's really trusted me before. I trust you too, Harry," Harry then pulled Neville into a one armed hug.

"I'm glad you do, Nev," Harry said before he heard Hermione gasp. Harry and Neville rushed over to where Hermione was getting rather excited.

"I know what these are!" Hermione said. "I've seen them in the Charms Textbook! That one," She pointed at the first symbol. "Was right next to the _Alohamora Charm_ and that one," She pointed at the second one. "Was right next to the _Lacarnum Inflamarae Charm_! This is how Justin burnt himself."

"So what do you think we have to do?" Draco asked. Hermione, without giving an answer, rushed over to the locked door and immediately felt around on it. Within seconds she tried to pull her hand away and it looked quite difficult.

"We just put this piece of parchment," Hermione said as she put the parchment on the spot where her hand had stuck. The parchment stuck to the door. "Here. And then we have to cast the proper charm," She pointed her wand at the parchment. "_Lacarnum Inflamarae_," Hermione said as flames shot from her wand and hit the parchment. For a few seconds the parchment was on fire before it disappeared altogether and the door swung open.

"Ancient Runes," Neville breathed. "I've heard a few of Gran's friends mention them before."

"Yeah!" Draco suddenly said. "Lucius used to use them quite a bit. He used to say that they were better for hiding things that need to be hidden."

"Wow," Hermione said. "I was reading up on Runes a while back. I can't believe I just used it!"

"This is all great, but we need to get moving," Harry said quickly. "We have to beat the Slytherins," The others quickly agreed and they walked into the next room, which turned out to be rather small.

The room seemed to be a perfect square but there didn't seem to be any door other than the one in which they came through. There was a large brick wall in front of them that had a trash can at the base.

"This seems familiar," Hermione muttered. She seemed a slight bit put out that she couldn't remember it.

"It's like the entrance to Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron," Neville said. "The trash can is there to show a starting point."

"Oh!" Hermione gasped and walked up to the wall. "I remember the order because Tom, the barman, showed me exactly what order to touch them in," Harry was confused but went along with it because he trusted Hermione. She then proceeded to touch three bricks with her wand. But nothing happened. Hermione deflated.

"That's definitely the right pattern," Draco muttered. "I wonder what we have to do?"

"Well," Harry said. "We've done the Creatures obstacle, the Herbology obstacle and the Charms obstacle. That leaves...Defence, Potions and Transfiguration. I don't see any cauldrons around or any potions so I doubt that it's that."

"And I can't see how this would be Defence Against the Dark Arts related," Draco said.

"That leaves Transfiguration," Neville said. "But what do we have to do?"

"Transfigure the bricks!" Hermione suddenly said excitedly.

"What? All of them?" Neville asked. "That'd take forever!"

"Maybe just the three that normally need to be touched?" Draco offered.

"Or maybe just the last one," Hermione said. "I'll do that one first."

"But what spell will you use?" Harry asked.

I'll try to Transfigure the brick into a leaf. You know, the reverse of what we did in the first Obstacle Course," She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the last brick that she had touched before. "_Mutatio Flora Leaf_," Hermione intoned. The brick quickly turned into a bright green leaf. As it did, it seemed to set off a chain reaction as the rest of the bricks in the wall seemed to turn into leaves as well. When all the leaves fell to the ground, it revealed a large door.

"Good work Hermione!" Harry said. "But we really have to get moving," He then reached out and turned the doorknob. They all entered the next room, wary of what was coming.

But their wariness seemed unwarranted as there seemed to be nothing in the nest room except darkness. Then it was like a spotlight was turned on and Professor Quirrell stood in front of them.

"Do not be alarmed," Quirrell said. "I am not really here. I am a projection. But my projection does have the ability to fire off spells and have them actually hit. This was designed by Professor Dumbledore himself.

"Now, what you are required to do is simply hit four projections with any offensive spell in your arsenal," The projection Quirrell stated. "_But_ if any of you get hit even once, you must end your Obstacle Course," _So that's what happened to the Ravenclaws_, Harry thought. Just then, three more Quirrell's appeared. "Begin!"

"Before Harry even had his wand raised, one of the Quirrell's fired off a stunner at Neville who used the wordless shield to protect himself. Harry then saw one of the Quirrell's fire a disarming charm at him.

"_Protego_!" Harry shouted at the right time. The spell ricocheted of his shield and hurtled towards a third Quirrell who had his wand pointed at Hermione. He just shouted off a Stunner as he was hit with the disarming charm and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hermione dodged the stunner and sent one of her own, not realising that Harry had destroyed that Quirrell. Harry looked over just in time to see Draco shield himself with a _protégé_ and then fire a stunner off at a Quirrell which disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then, the two Quirrell's stopped for a second and then started up again, firing off spells faster and using a wider variety.

Harry was dodging and shielding a lot of spells, including the Jelly-Fingers curse. Harry was about to shoot a Jelly-Finger curse at one of the remaining Quirrells, but Neville got in a good stunner and he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving only one. It stopped again before starting up and moving very quickly about, shooting off spells everywhere.

Hermione was maintaining the wordless shield, as was Neville. Draco seemed to be able to use it in short bursts, but Harry didn't even bother. Harry moved behind Neville who wasn't moving because he was able to stop all of the projection Quirrell's spells.

"Keep shielding Nev," Harry said loudly. "I'll stay behind you and try and hit him. I can't get the bloody shield to work."

"Language," Hermione chided before shooting off a stunner at the Quirrell who dodged it.

"_Stupefy_! _Stupefy_! _Stupefy_!" Harry yelled from behind Neville, aiming his wand first at where Quirrell was, then either side of him. The projection Quirrell actually dodged all three.

"Hermione! Shoot a stunner slightly to the left of him. Draco, you do one slightly to the right. Nev, you shoot one in the middle," Harry said. He received three nods. Harry aimed his wand above Quirrell's head.

"_Stupefy_!" Draco, Neville and Hermione all cried. Projection Quirrell had nothing else he could do but jump to dodge it. Luckily, Harry had shouted, "_Stupefy_!" right after his friends and was aiming just above where Quirrell was and, as the projection jumped, he got hit in the head with a stunner. He then disappeared in a puff of smoke and Neville and Hermione lowered their shields.

All four were breathing pretty hard by that point. Then the room light up quickly making each of them jump. On the far side of the room was a door which they all made their way to. When they got there, Draco opened the door and a strange aroma filled Harry's senses. He knew immediately that this was the Potions task, though he had deduced it beforehand.

Draco went through the door quickly, followed soon by Hermione. They were greeted by a table right in front of them with seven potions on it and seven pieces of parchment, all with writing on them. Then, behind the pieces of parchment, sat seven pedastals. Behind the table itself stood a door, obviously the last door they needed to go through.

When Harry and Neville walked through the door, Hermione and Draco were already looking over the pieces of parchment. "What do we have to do?" Harry asked.

"Match the potions with the description of the person who is in need of it," Draco said quickly, not even bothering to look up from reading. "Well that one's obvious!" Draco exclaimed, placing a potion on a pedestal which glowed green. "A person with boils! That's a simple one!"

"This one's a calming draught I think," Hermione said. Draco wafted the sell to him and nodded.

"Put it where it has to go," he told Hermione.

"Alright," Hermione placed the potion on the pedestal which glowed green, just as the first one had.

"Whoa!" Draco said. "The Draught of Living Death! Bit dangerous for first years don't you think?" He asked, carefully placing the potion on the required pedestal which glowed green again. "And this is Dreamless Sleep. I remember it from when I needed it when I was young," Draco said as he placed it on a pedestal, causing it to glow green. There were only three more, though they really only had to work out two.

Hermione ended up working out what one was and where to put it, while Draco worked out another. Both were correct so they were only left with one which they placed on the remaining pedestal. The whole table then glowed green, followed by the door behind it. They all heard the click of the door as it unlocked.

Harry felt a lot happier knowing they had passed all of the Obstacles. All they needed to do was go through the door and touch the book all at once. They all manoeuvred their way around the table and went to the door, which Neville decided to open. As he went through, he left the door open because he was distracted by a familiar 'pop' from somewhere in the room.

Harry scanned the room. "Where's the book?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Hermione replied worriedly. "Do you think we have to look for it?" There was another pop behind them all which caused them all to whirl around quickly except Harry who was grabbed from behind roughly.

"No Miss Granger. You don't have to look for it," Lucius Malfoy said with a sneer. He had his wand pointed directly at Harry's head. "I know this for I have had it stolen by my House Elf," Said House Elf was quivering in fear not far away from Lucius' feet. Harry started to struggle but Lucius pushed his wand a little further into Harry's hair so that it was touching his head. _Where are the Professors?_ Harry panicked.

"Let go of him!" Neville shouted. Harry nearly groaned thinking that this was not the time for Neville to start some heroics. Draco raised his wand towards his biological father. Lucius grabbed Harry with more force, took the wand away from Harry's head.

"_Accio Wands_!" Lucius yelled. Immediately the wands of Draco, Neville and Hermione came to be in his hand. Lucius pocketed them and pointed his own wand back at Harry. "If you don't want to see your friend's brains splattered against the wall, Mr Longbottom and Miss Granger, go back through the door and into the room before. Dobby!" The elf whimpered.

"Y-yes M-master?" Dobby asked quietly.

"Go into the room with the Potions obstacle and seal the door that is used to enter the room from the Defence Against The Dark Arts obstacle!" Lucius barked. Dobby bowed his head and disappeared with a 'pop'. "Go in there! Now!" Lucius yelled at Hermione and Neville who were fearfully moving to the room immediately. As they entered the door, Dobby reappeared. "Now seal _that _door, Elf!" Dobby nodded and sealed the door shut. Harry noted that Neville was being very panicky. Harry decided that he needed to tune it out.

"What do you want, Lucius?" Draco growled.

"My, my Draco! So rude," Lucius taunted. "First I want Potter's wand," He pointed his wand at Harry's hand. "_Accio wand_!" And Harry's wand flew into Lucius hand. Lucius then threw Harry to the floor and pocketed the wand.

"What do you want, Lucius?" Draco asked again, emphasising every syllable.

"Being a Gryffindor really doesn't suit you Draco," Lucius said with a smirk. "I taught you better than that," Lucius pointed his wand at Draco. "_Crucio_!" Harry watched as his brother in all but blood hit the stone floor and began to writhe in pain. Harry leapt to his feet and ran to Lucius but the blonde was too fast. He had cancelled the curse on Draco and had his wand pointed at Harry. "_Crucio_!" Lucius shouted. When the curse connected, Harry immediately felt pain more than he had ever felt before.

Every one of his nerves felt like they were on fire. It was like being stabbed with tens of thousands of burning hot knives. Harry really had no way of describing it except that it bloody hurt. His back was arched and his legs felt like they had locked up altogether. Lucius held the curse for what seemed like hours but was probably, in all actuality, only a few seconds. Even so, Harry was finding it very difficult to get up despite his efforts.

"Well then," Lucius sneered. "Now I think it's time...No...You haven't suffered enough!" He pointed his wand back at Draco who was now leaning against a wall attempting to stand. "_Crucio_!" Harry watched in horror as Draco feel back to the ground and began screaming. Harry couldn't do anything because he was still trying to stand.

As he was trying to stand, Harry suddenly felt something strange. At first he thought it was some of Neville's emotions, which seemed to have calmed noticeably, but it wasn't. He felt something surge through him. It felt like he had been given a new life. He felt...stronger. He focused on the feeling and made his way towards Lucius who had an amused look on his face. Harry nearly made it to Lucius before the man apparently saw Harry out of the corner of his eye. He quickly changed targets.

"_Crucio_!" He yelled. Harry, who was mere feet away from Lucius, felt that horrible pain once more. He couldn't stand it. He actually thought, for the first time in his life, that he wanted to die. The pain seemed to last longer this time before Lucius stopped and Harry slumped back on the ground in something of relief. He could still feel the power in his body. Like it hadn't left him.

"When will you learn?" Lucius cackled. "How many times am I going to have to torture you until you get the picture, Harry Potter. I'm not here to torture _you_. I'm only here to torture my _son_," Lucius spat the word towards where Draco lay on the ground, his breathing looking, to Harry, slower than usual. "I need to save you for _him_," Lucius said. _Him?_ Harry asked in his mind. _Who's 'him'?_

Lucius had his wand pointed at Draco once more. "_Crucio_!" Lucius cried once more. Draco's back arched and he began flailing around once more. He was also screaming a blood-curdling scream. It was while this was happening that Harry, flat on his back, had a realisation. The extra power was probably to do with the 'ritual'!

If Harry was now 'sharing power' with Hermione and Draco, which is what it seemed like, he could send some to Draco. But what good would it do? And then Quirrell's words echoed in Harry's mind. '_As it turns out, the Cruciatus takes longer to turn a person insane if they are stronger magically_'. '_Crucio_' seemed a lot like 'Cruciatus' so Harry assumed they were the same thing. And if he could share his own power, and maybe even Hermione's, with Draco it could be what saves him in the end.

So Harry focused more than he ever had before on sending out the power that he felt running through his body, everything he could feel, to Draco. He could actually feel the power leaving his body, so he figured that it was working. The screams were the same and Draco seemed to be in as much pain, but Harry hoped that the extra power would save him.

Lucius held the curse for longer this time, maybe four minutes in total. It was wonderous when he finally stopped and Draco stopped screaming. Harry looked over to Draco in time to see his brother curl up into a ball and start whimpering like a hurt dog. Lucius laughed a rich laugh. Harry didn't know if he should have, but he stopped sending the power to Draco and began to feel it all himself again. Slowly he made his way to his feet, all the while Lucius had his wand trained on him.

"It's good to see you in such good health, Potter," Lucius said sarcastically in a way that eerily reminded Harry of Draco. "But I'm sorry to say that won't be the case for much longer."

"Why didn't you kill us," Harry croaked out. His throat hurt from all the screaming and he really just wanted to lie down, but there he stood. Lucius laughed again, filling the rectangular room with laughter as it echoed of the stone walls.

"_Me_ kill you?" Lucius asked before laughing again. "No. I'm saving that for someone else. As for why I didn't kill Draco...well...let's just say he'll be getting more where that came from. I'm not through with him yet."

"You leave him alone!" Harry yelled croakily. Lucius just laughed again.

"I'm a fully grown wizard and you are giving _me _threats? What a joke!" Lucius laughed. "Dumbledore isn't in the castle and the other Professors are preoccupied with something else entirely. Didn't you find it strange that there is no one here to save you?" Harry stayed quiet, wondering that exactly. "Precisely."

"You planned all this?" Harry asked. Lucius nodded, not lowering his wand. "What about the Grindylows attacking us a month ago?"

"I can honestly say that I had nothing to do with _that_ particular incident, Potter," Lucius said with a frown. Harry had a strange feeling that Lucius was actually telling the truth.

"Do you know who did it?" Harry asked croakily.

"No. I'd kill them If I did," Lucius said angrily. "I've been planning this particular attack for months! They nearly ruined it for me!"

"Months?" Harry asked in shock despite the pain in his throat.

"Naturally," Lucius said casually. "I used my _contacts_ to organise a meeting of the Wizengamot, knowing that I could get Dumbledore out of the school. I also organised for most of the Professors to be distracted as well. I couldn't have any interference now could I?"

_But surely at least one Professor would have stayed behind to view what was going on_, Harry thought in a panic. _Where are they?_

"What if we use pensieve memories?" Harry asked, clutching at straws.

"Even if you did, by luck alone, get out of this room alive," Lucius sneered. "I have an airtight alibi," He reached up with his free hand and put his hand on his robes just under his heart and smiled. "This plan is foolproof!

"But enough of this chit-chat, Potter," Lucius said. "I think it's time you meet _him_. Dobby!"

"Y-yes, M-master Lucius?" Dobby asked.

"Complete the next phase of our plan, Dobby. Now!" Lucius yelled, not taking his eyes off of Harry.

"Yes, Master Lucius," Dobby replied sadly and fearfully before he popped away. Within seconds he was back with a man. The man was not overly tall and was overweight. He wore what looked like a black towel across his face with only the smallest holes for his mouth, eyes and nose.

"Allow me to introduce you to..." Lucius stopped talking and whirled around as he heard a sound from behind him. To Harry's delight, there stood Professor Quirrell with his wand trained on Lucius. But then there was someone who Harry wasn't expecting. With Professor Quirrell was a very confused and frightened Ron Weasley.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**This is really the climax I had planned all the way through this story. I've pictured it for ages and now I just have to write the conclusion. Actually, I lied a little. This is mostly how I pictured it. I originally had Lucius and his friend show up together**** but I felt this was better and went with it.**

**So how did you think I did with Lucius? I know it's a little OOC but it is an AU story from the beginning. This is going to sound weird, but when I wrote Lucius I had the Joker's voice from Batman in my head. Weird right?**

**Do you think the Obstacle Course was good enough? I thought that it was a bit difficult in parts, but that was the point of it.**

**Yes, sharing power is the last bit of the 'ritual' that is necessary. So, for those of you who don't know, the 'ritual' goes like this:**

**-The people involved share a spell  
>-Dream Sharing (which is done at a random time)<br>-Then there is a gap that is, again, a random time  
>-Then the Shared Emotions goes for two months<br>-One and a half months later is the Shared Power  
>-I don't have a length of time for the Shared Power, but it will be fairly short (probably no longer than two weeks)<br>**

**There will be a lot in the Interlude that will patch up a few holes in this chapter. I will post that Interlude up straight after I post this one.**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I feel that it lived up to what I had built up in my mind.**

**I would now like to thank _LadyClaire87_ and _Shinigami_ for their reviews. **

_**Shinigami**_** - I won't say anything more about Algie except that he will be dealt with at some stage. Sadly, Quirrell's attackers will likely get away with it because there is really nothing solid to go on to get them.**

**As fas as I know, this is the longest chapter I have written for this story. I don't think Chapter 28 will be quite as long as this one, but it could well be. That will be the last _actual_ chapter, but I still have the interlude and the epilogue to go unless my plans change.**

**Let me know what you think in a review! Thanks for reading and I'll have the Interlude up ASAP.**

**Beletrium  
><strong>


	32. Interlude 4

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interlude: Marcus Flint<strong>_

Marcus Flint was having quite a good year at Hogwarts. He was captain of the winning Quidditch team which gained him massive amounts of respect in Slytherin House. He had a girlfriend, Cruella Nott who he felt was fitting for a man of his success and stature. And on top of everything else his grades were actually picking up. He was no longer failing every subject. Just most of them.

Nothing really could ruin his year. That was why he was more than a little surprised when Lucius Malfoy approached him about a month and a half prior. Lucius had told Marcus of a plot against the Potter boy and the ex-Malfoy. Marcus couldn't jump on the bandwagon any damn faster. He had agreed before he had been told what to do, and even after hearing what he had to do, he actively accepted his role and was just about to implement it.

He knew that Cruella was waiting up on the Astronomy Tower for him to get there, but he had to wait for something first. Marcus was standing outside of the Great Hall of Hogwarts where he knew the first year group were waiting for the chance to run the Third Floor Corridor course.

Marcus waited in the shadows as the first year Slytherin team passed him being accompanied by that Slughorn fellow. Marcus smirked at the fact that even they didn't know what was going to go down that day. Lucius had lost most faith in them after their failed attempt on the Potter boy and the ex-Malfoy's lives. Lucius relegated them to simply attacking the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.

Well, it wasn't really simple. Marcus certainly wouldn't do it. But apparently it worked. Dumbledore was out of the castle. Quirrell was out of action. And soon, Marcus would be the cause of the Professors of Hogwarts not paying attention to the Potter boy's team in the Obstacle Course.

A while later, Marcus finally got his cue. The Slytherin group exited, smirking like madmen. Marcus couldn't help but smirk with them. _Slytherin Pride and all that_, Marcus thought. When they got out of sight, Marcus made his way up to the Astronomy Towere where his lovely girlfriend Cruella, who was in on the plan, was waiting.

When he finally reached the top of the Astronomy Tower, Marcus kissed his girlfriend goodbye as she left to fulfil her part of the plan. Marcus decided that it was best to get started early. So he stood right on the edge of the Astronomy Tower and practiced pretending to want to jump.

_**Interlude: Cruella Nott**_

After the kiss from her wonderful boyfriend, Cruella made her way down the Astronomy Tower. She looked back once to see Marcus already preparing for his performance. She smiled to herself thinking that she had the best boyfriend in the world.

Cruella's reason for being a part of this scheme, other than the fact that Marcus was involved, was mainly because of her little brother's hatred of Harry and Draco Potter. She, herself, had no reason to hate the two first years, but the fact that her brother hated them was reason enough to do what she was about to. She loved Theo more than anything in the world and would do anything to make him happy.

She finally made it to the bottom of the stairs leading up to the Astronomy Tower and cleared her throat before making her way towards the Great Hall. When she finally got there she entered to see Professor Burbage, who she hated for even daring to teach Muggle Studies, and Professor Trelawney, who she hated because she had predicted her death at least five times that year alone.

Cruella cleared her throat once more before deciding it was the best time to act. She ran forward, putting her best panicked look on her face.

"Help!" She screamed. "You have to help! Marcus is going to jump off the Astronomy Tower because I broke up with him! Help!"

She had obviously fooled the two Professors because they leapt to their feet and Professor Burbage rushed out of the room while Professor Trelawney, much to Cruella's dismay, stayed to comfort her.

"Do not worry, dear," Trelawney said as she patted Cruella on the head. "It is your time to go, not his. Do not fear for his life."

Cruella shivered and ran away from the Divination Professor who had a dismayed look on her face.

_**Interlude: Charity Burbage**_

Charity was still enthralled with Sybill's cards which were determining the strangest things. From what she could gather from what Sybill had said, there would, on that very day, be actors of great proportions, a creature leading two wizards, attempted murder and a saviour. Personally, Charity didn't know how to interpret what Sybill had been saying.

The cards could have been taken a few ways. The 'actors of great proportions' could simply be the Weasley Twins denying, and getting away with, a school-wide prank. 'A creature leading two wizards' could be any creature that two wizards follow. 'Attempted murder' could simply mean an attack on a living object, possibly even an animal. 'A saviour' could be anyone saving anyone or anything else. It didn't have to mean anything too big. Did it?

But then, when Cruella Nott had come running into the Great Hall, some of the things fell into place. 'Attempted murder' could mean suicide. 'A saviour' could be anyone who stops Marcus Flint from taking his own life. But even without time to truly ponder this, Charity jumped up and ran to the other Professors. Charity was too young to be prepared to talk down a 'jumper'.

It didn't take her long to reach the room where the other Professors were viewing the progress of Harry Potter, Draco Potter, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. While she was catching her breath, Charity caught sight of Hermione Granger transfiguring a brick.

"Whatever is the matter, Charity?" Minerva asked immediately.

"Astronomy Tower...Marcus Flint...wants to jump...girlfriend broke up with him..." Charity got out, though she was very out of breath. Minerva sprung into action.

"This is serious," Minerva announced. "I will not have this happen on my watch! I need all who can come. Horace, you should come too. You're best at dealing with Slytherins."

"Of course, Minerva. Of course," Horace said, standing from the seat he was in.

"One of us should stay," Filius announced squeakily.

"I'm the only one who can run this set up," Quirinus said, not taking his eyes away from what was going on. "I'll stay. Everyone else go and talk down Mr Flint."

"Are you sure, Quirinus?" Pomona asked. "Are you sure you won't...space out?"

"I cannot be certain, but you are needed up there far more than I am needed here," Quirinus said. No one could refute those claims.

"Fine. Quirinus, you stay here. Charity, go back to Sybill and tell her what's going on," Minerva said authoritatively. Charity nodded and sat down for a few moments before getting up and walking back to the Great Hall to find Sybill. Charity couldn't wait to tell Sybill what she had worked out about the cards!"

_**Interlude: Ron Weasley**_

Ron was still quite shaken from his talk with Draco Mal...Potter he corrected himself. He totally understood where he was coming from, but that didn't stop it from hurting. Ron was truly sorry for everything he had said and done over the course of the year. Though he could see why Draco wouldn't quite believe him.

Ron had been terrible. He called Neville and Hermione names, physically assaulted Harry, spread rumours about Draco and done numerous other things that he really wished that he hadn't. He lost some friends when he did that, and he really just wanted some again.

Yeah, Seamus was kind of his friend in the same way that a sandwich is kind of a meal. He and Seamus weren't really very close but he was the only boy of the Gryffindor first years that would even talk to Ron.

He hadn't really had a spectacular day, what with being slapped as hard as he had been and yelled at by Draco. It wasn't how he expected things to go at all. That was why Ron found himself wandering around the halls of Hogwarts, lost in thought. Quite a new experience really. He was wandering when he saw a bunch of Professors hurriedly rushing towards where Ron knew to be the Astronomy Tower. Ron shrugged and kept walking.

He found himself, an indeterminable time later, outside an old classroom close to where Harry and his friends were meant to be doing their obstacle course. He saw that the door was wide open so he looked in. What he saw was quite amazing. There were large projection like things on the wall which helped to show what was going on in the Obstacle Course. But then he saw what was actually going on.

Harry was standing weakly talking to a tall man, with long blonde hair that Ron knew as Lucius Malfoy. Harry looked dead on his feet. But that was nothing compared to how Draco looked. He was curled up in a ball not far away. It looked like Lucius Malfoy was talking to Harry at wandpoint.

Ron started to panic and looked around the room, finally finding a teacher. Professor Quirrell was sitting in a chair near the front of the room.

"Professor Quirrell!" Ron shouted, getting no reaction. Ron ran to the front of the room and looked at Quirrell who looked to be looking off into space. Ron shook the Professor who jerked back into reality.

"What's going on?" Quirrell asked, looking at Ron.

"Sir, look at that!" Ron pointed to the screen which showed Lucius Malfoy talking to his House Elf. Quirrell swore loudly before pulling out a quill and pointing his wand at it.

"_Portus_," Quirrell said. Ron was unfamiliar with the spell. He put his hand on the desk, landing on a part of the quill, just as Quirrell touched the quill. Ron was about to ask what Quirrell was going to do, but before he could, Ron felt a pull at his navel and heard Quirrell swear again. Ron suddenly knew what the spell was. It was to make a Portkey.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**I hope that fills in a few holes from Chapter 27. I made up the character of Cruella Nott to suit what I wanted. Also, I laugh whenever I hear the name Cruella because I always see black and white dogs.**

**I only chose Marcus Flint because he was the only older Slytherin I could think of. Plus, I felt that he would be interested in working with Lucius.**

**I know absolutely nothing about Tarot cards so everything I said here was completely out of thin air. Sorry if you do know stuff about Tarot cards and I insulted you somehow.**

**I have to wonder how many of you saw that happening with Quirrell. That his past would come back to haunt him in such a way. This was one of the original things I had planned for the climax and I'm glad it came out well.**

**I may have the next chapter, which may just be the last chapter in the story, up tomorrow. Or it could be the next day. But I have a formal on then, so if it isn't up tomorrow just give me a few days. I already pretty much have the Epilogue written, I just have to so a lot of heavy editing to it, so I could have that up with the last chapter of the story.**

**Thanks for reading and feel free to speak your mind!**

**Beletrium**


	33. Chapter 28: Old Foes and Saviours

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 28: Old Foes and Saviours<strong>_

"What are you doing here Quirinus?" Lucius sneered as he stared at Quirrell. Both men had their wands pointed at each other. "You should be in St Mungo's recovering. Surely being here would not be overly good for your health."

"Why in the name of Merlin would I be at St Mungo's, Lucius?" Quirrell asked fiercely. "I take it you organised that attack on my person then?"

"Naturally Quirinus," Lucius replied, not lowering his wand. "I didn't want your interference did I? And knowing your nature, I had to rid Hogwarts of you if I stood any chance of completing my plan."

"And what plan was that?" Quirrell asked. Harry noticed that Ron was standing rooted to the spot. Harry couldn't help but wonder why he was even there. Surely Quirrell wouldn't put another first year in danger.

"I want to teach these two ingrates a lesson!" Lucius said, pointing behind him. Harry started to move towards Lucius, hoping to catch him off guard. "One of them ruined my plans and the other helped him. They _will_ pay the ultimate price!"

"Don't Potter," Quirrell said quickly. "I'll deal with this scum," Lucius laughed mockingly.

"'Scum' am I?" Lucius laughed. "I suppose to the untrained mind I could be considered as such. But that is truly beside the point. You should have stayed away Quirinus. Now I'm afraid I'll have to kill you," He then looked at Ron. "May as well take the Weasley as well," Harry watched as Ron's eyes seemed to become even more frightened.

As Lucius was looking at Ron, Quirrell seemed to take the advantage. "_Nunci Ignum_!" Quirrell yelled and a long stream of flames raced towards the blonde, taking him off guard. He was able to jump out of the way but the flames caught some of his hair. Harry also had to dodge because he was standing directly behind Lucius. Harry dived out of the way, landing on the stone floor not far away from Draco.

"_Aguamenti_," Lucius said, pointing his wand at his hair which stopped burning. He then pointed his wand at Quirrell. But before he could say anything, Quirrell whipped his wand around, causing the flames to follow the path and headed to Lucius who put up a shield just in time to stop himself from being burnt. "_Diffindo_!" Lucius cried and something that looked like a blade emitted from his wand and shot at Quirrell who deftly dodged.

"_Stupefy_!" Quirrell yelled, pointing his wand at Lucius who blocked it. Harry stopped watching and looked to Draco who was laying about four feet away from him, still whimpering and curled up in a ball. Ignoring the after-effects of being tortured, Harry crawled to where Draco was laying.

Harry reached out a hand and touched Draco's shoulder. Draco immediately cried out in pain and flinched away. Harry withdrew his hand quickly.

"Draco," Draco whimpered again. "Draco, it's Harry."

Draco stopped whimpering and said something in little above a whisper that sounded like 'Harry', before he started to cry. All the while he didn't release himself from the ball.

"Draco," Harry whispered. "I'm here. Everything will be alright," Harry didn't know where the words were coming from but he just said them. Draco didn't stop whimpering but he did slow it slightly. Harry turned back to where Quirrell was now facing not only Lucius but the strange man with a towel over his head. Quirrell wasn't actually doing too badly.

Harry then caught sight of Ron who was now up against a wall, his wand now fearfully clutched in his hand as he watched on. Harry raised his arm painfully and tried to wave Ron over to where he was. Luckily, Ron caught the signal and quickly made his way over.

"Ron!" Harry stage-whispered. "Can you do a stunner?" Ron nodded fearfully. "Shoot one at Lucius Malfoy, now!" Ron nodded again, raising his wand shakily. He didn't say anything for a few seconds and as he hesitated, Quirrell was hit with a disarming charm, his wand flying out of his hand.

Harry quickly snatched Ron's wand out of his hand and pointed it at Lucius. "_Stupefy_!" Harry yelled as Lucius had his wand raised. Despite Harry's heightened power, the stunner was still weaker than usual as it hit Lucius in the back, causing the man to fall to the ground and lose his grip on his wand. Quirrell used the momentary distraction of the man with the towel on his head to his advantage, running towards the man and jumping on him, causing the man crash to the ground along with Quirrell.

Unluckily for Quirrell, the man rolled over, catching Quirrell underneath him. Within seconds the man had his wand to Quirrell's throat and Quirrell stopped squirming, settling on looking the man dead in the eyes. Then, seemingly out of nowhere came a strange, disembodied voice.

"Do not kill the fool!" The voice said hoarsely. Harry hadn't seen either Quirrell's or the other man's lips move. Harry looked around and ended up looking back at Quirrell and the man. Quirrell no longer had a wand to his throat, but he was still pinned to the ground. Harry noticed that the larger man's legs had arms of Quirrell's robes caught.

"Are you certain m-master?" The man implored. "He could be a menace if left alive," The voice laughed a strangely familiar laugh.

"He _will _die but not until he knows _who_ killed him," the voice said wickedly, reverberating off the stone walls of the room.

"A-are you certain that y-you are s-strong enough m-master?" The larger man said as he seemed to look straight forward. Quirrell had begun to start trying to get away but failed.

"I have strength enough for this," The voice said before laughing the familiar laugh once more. The man seemed to quiver in fear at the voice, but slowly got off of Quirrell, making sure he didn't try anything.

"If you say so, master," The man said. With his free hand, the man slowly reached up and removed what looked like a pin from the black towel. At first Harry couldn't really tell what would cause the man to wear a towel. The man was bald and seemed to have a moustache not unlike Uncle Vernon.

It was only when the man turned slightly that Harry caught sight of what was horribly wrong with the man. He had a face growing out of the back of his skull! As Harry glanced the second face, his scar promptly flared up worse than ever before and he dropped Ron's wand and fell backwards to the floor, right next to Draco.

"Harry!" Ron cried as Harry reached his hand to his forehead. Harry looked up slightly to see Quirrell standing, walking to Lucius' unconscious form, and the man looking towards Ron.

"Kill the red-head!" Came the voice again. Harry thought he saw the man quiver again before raising his wand.

"As you command, master," The man said. Ron suddenly stiffened. "_Avada Kedavra_!" A familiar burst of green light flew from the man's wand and hurtled towards Ron. But then something seemed to intercept the curse. It was apparently an old, large piece of rubble as it burst into fragments, one of which hit Harry in the face, causing a laceration.

"Ah, Quirinus," The voice said suddenly. "It seems that I underestimated you quite a bit. Your only hope is that you don't underestimate Lord Voldemort."

And then everything fell into place for Harry. The face growing on the back of that man's head was Lord Voldemort. That explained why there was even a face there in the first place and also explained why his scar burnt at the sight of it. Harry slowly and painfully sat up and tried to get to his feet, trying as hard as he could to block out both the pain of the scar and the residual pain from being tortured.

"Tell me, _my Lord_," Quirrell said mockingly. "How ever did you get Algie Mallor to agree to be your host?" Harry instantly had something go through his head. _Great-Uncle Algie?_ Harry wondered. The voice laughed as Algie quivered.

"It was not overly difficult," Voldemort said amusedly. "He found _me_ while he was off on some expedition or other. After a bit of _convincing_ I found him to be a...suitable host."

Harry noticed something as Quirrell circled. Lucius was stirring and had found his wand.

"Professor!" Harry yelled, pointing to Lucius who suddenly leapt to his feet and pointed his wand at Quirrell.

"Tut tut, Quirinus," Lucius sneered. "Is that any way to treat the Dark Lord?" Quirrell pointed his wand, strangely, at Lucius' pocket.

"_Accio Wands_!" He shouted and four wands flew out of Lucius' pocket to Quirrell's direction. Quirrell instantly caught them and threw them in Harry's direction. As they landed on the ground at Harry's feet with a clatter, Harry heard Lucius scream "_Crucio_!" And then Harry heard more screams echo in the room. Lucius held on to the curse for a minute before easing off.

"Had enough, Quirinus?" Lucius sneered.

"Lucius," came the voice of Lord Voldemort. "Kill the children first."

"With pleasure, My Lord," Lucius said with a bow, pointing his wand at Ron first. Harry bent down and grabbed the four wands, stowing three of them in his pocket but keeping one. Unfortunately, Harry was too late to do anything as Lucius had already began the curse.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Lucius shouted. The same burst of green light flew from Lucius' wand towards Ron who froze. Harry watched in horror as the green spell suddenly stopped and Harry heard a terrible 'thump' on the stone floor. For a few seconds no one said anything.

Somehow, some way, Quirrell recovered from the torture enough to throw his body in front of the curse meant for Ron. The man's lifeless corpse lay on the ground unmoving as Harry stared at it, not really comprehending what had happened.

As if on instinct alone, Harry pointed his wand at Lucius. "_Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled and the scarlet light hit Lucius in the chest, sending him flying back and slamming into the wall. He slid to the ground as his wand clattered to the floor next to Harry.

"_Accio Lucius' wand_!" Algie yelled, causing the blonde's wand to go to him. Algie then threw the wand back to the man who was slumped against a wall. Harry wasn't very sure why he did that.

"You fool!" Voldemort yelled. "Get his wand!" Before Algie had the chance, Harry sent a disarming charm his way which hit him, but surprisingly didn't send him flying. "Kill him!" Voldemort shrieked. Algie's eyes glazed over slightly as he leapt forward, nearly flying, towards Harry. Harry was so caught off guard, he didn't even use a spell to protect himself.

The next thing Harry knew was that Algie had his hands wrapped around his throat and was squeezing hard. As it happened, Harry dropped his wand. Ron, however, was not immobile as he tried to push Algie off Harry to no avail. But then something strange happened.

Algie started to scream and Harry could see smoke coming from the man's hand. Suddenly, Algie loosened his grip. "Master, he's burning my hands!"

"Kill him at all costs!" Voldemort yelled. Algie grimaced before reaching forward and grabbing Harry around the throat again. "He knows where it is! He knows about the Stone! I was sure it would be hidden here!"

Even while in immense pain, Harry recoiled at that statement. _But Dumbledore said the Philosopher's Stone wasn't at Hogwarts_, Harry said to himself.

Harry then saw Ron sneak up behind Algie and do something Harry wouldn't have thought of doing. He punched Voldemort in the face. This caused Algie to recoil off Harry, his hands looking nearly burnt to the bone.

"You brat!" Voldemort screamed. "Kill the red-head!" Algie grimaced in pain as he wrapped his nearly destroyed hands around Ron's throat. Harry then had a thought before reaching out and placing his hands on Algie's face. Algie began to scream and, after what seemed to be a few agonising seconds, pulled away, his face already blistering.

He looked about to leap forward and attack Harry again but he suddenly stopped, stretched out his arms and started to scream. It wasn't quite as bad as the screams from the tortures but it was bad nonetheless. And then, slowly, the face on the back of the man's bald face morphed back into a normal skull and a silvery, ghost-like substance flew out of Algie's head and morphed into a face as Algie's body fell limply to the ground.

The face was one of the ugliest Harry had ever seen. It had slits where its nose should have been and its eyes were not much better. It stared for a moment before moving towards Harry. It passed through him, causing Harry to fall back and fall unconscious. The last sounds Harry heard were a slight whoosh, Lucius calling for Dobby and a 'pop'.

* * *

><p>Harry was in a large, open field. There was wildlife everywhere and Harry felt content. Then he felt someone brush his left arm. Harry turned slowly to see Draco standing right next to him, arm to arm. Draco was looking out over the wide field that was full of life. Draco looked so content that Harry felt a lot happier because of that fact.<p>

Then Harry felt something else brush his right arm. Harry turned to see Neville standing with the same peaceful and content look on his face as Draco had. He, too, was looking out over the field, watching the animals happily playing in the sun.

Harry heard a noise like the grass squelching from behind him. He quickly turned to see Hermione looking off, her back to Harry. Harry left the sides of his brother and best mate to look at Hermione. He soon deduced that she, too, had the same look on her face which formed a peace within Harry.

Harry then felt, rather than heard of saw, some other people around him. He could, somehow, detect five other people. And then, out of nowhere, five bodies popped up, one standing where he had been in between Draco and Neville. One other took their place on Neville's other side. Two people stood on either side of Hermione while another took a place at the end of the row.

Harry couldn't distinguish all of the other people from any of the others. They had no faces, no hair and no discernable features and all were wearing black robes. They almost seemed like mannequins you would see in a store window. All of a sudden the eight figures, including Draco, Hermione and Neville, formed a circle around where Harry was standing. Almost like they were protecting him from some outside problem. They all had their backs to Harry.

Harry peered through two of the mannequin like bodies to see something peculiar out in the normally peaceful field. A wolf, a stag and a big, black dog seemed to be chasing down a rat. Behind them stood a woman that looked remarkably like Harry's mother, Lily, and Professor Dumbledore.

Behind them stood a large, army-like group of people of which Harry could only see a few faces of. He noticed a few among them. He saw Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Trelawney, Burbage, Vector and Snape. Beside them, with a strange smile on his face, was Professor Quirrell. Harry thought that he actually looked at peace as he looked far happier than Harry had ever seen him. Hagrid was there as well. Harry noticed a lot of his year mates, even Nikolas Riander, Tricia Olerio, Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass, as well as Cedric Diggory, Rebecca Zerner, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Remus Lupin.

Harry then, for reasons unknown to himself, turned and looked in the opposite direction to see another army-like group of people. Harry saw, among this group, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode and Marcus Flint. But other than them there was only one other recognisable face. The man at the forefront. The man with slits for a nose. You-Know-Who. The Dark Lord. Voldemort. As he caught sight of Voldemort something strange happened. Above Voldemort's head seven dark clouds, each in the shape of strange objects, appeared and circled Voldemort's head.

Then Harry felt a wind as the circle of people began to move. They started to move in the motion of a circle. They were getting faster and faster. Harry could no longer tell who any of them were. They were all now mannequins. They spun faster and faster and the outside world became blurry. Harry was still in the middle of all of them.

Then, suddenly, there was a flash of green light from the side that Voldemort had been on. Harry could see the light travel towards the circle. Time seemed to slow to nothing as Harry watched the green light hit one of the mannequin-like people around him and the person slumped to the ground. Suddenly, the face of Lord Voldemort appeared in front of Harry as it laughed at him.

Harry jerked awake suddenly at the sight of Lord Voldemort again. The dream was forgotten.

The first problem that Harry noticed was that he didn't have direct access to his glasses so he couldn't actually make out anything. The second was that he also felt a lot of aches and pains in his whole body. He struggled to remember much from before he passed out. He remembered Lucius Malfoy torturing him and Draco. He remembered another man turning up...Algie Mallor...Neville's Great-Uncle Algie. But he had Voldemort on his head. Harry remembered Ron Weasley and..._oh, god_...Professor Quirrell.

Harry began to panic and look around quickly despite the pain. Professor Quirrel got hit with that green curse. He wasn't moving. As Harry was panicking he began to hear some raised voices from around him.

"It was _not_ Lucius, Dumbledore!" A voice said, not quite yelling but it was firm. "He was at the Ministry at the time! How do you expect a man to be in two places at once?"

"Easy, Cornelius," Harry realised that this was the voice of Professor Dumbledore and he seemed to be talking to Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic and, according to Luna Lovegood, eater of Goblins. "Polyjuice Potion is not that difficult for a man as wealthy as Lucius to obtain."

"Lucius was within sight of Dawlish for _well_ over an hour, Dumbledore!" Fudge said angrily. Harry didn't really know what they were talking about but found that he couldn't stop listening. "Perhaps the man who was _here_ was under the effects of Polyjuice?"

"Perhaps, Cornelius," Dumbledore allowed. "But that doesn't explain Algie Mallor seemingly having Lord Voldemort," Harry actually heard Fudge shudder. "On the back of his head."

"The boy is mistaken Dumbledore," Fudge said quietly. Harry wondered whether they were talking about Draco or Ron. "He was traumatised."

"By what, Cornelius?" Dumbledore asked angrily. "If we are to take your word for it, nothing happened in that room. Poppy has confirmed that Messrs Potter were _both_ held under the Cruciatus Curse for extended periods of time. Draco Potter was held under long enough to drive a normal eleven year old insane! Explain that Cornelius."

"The imposter Lucius Malfoy tortured them with the help of Algie Mallor," Fudge replied. "And when Mallor turned on him, the impostor killed him. Quirinus was killed bravely protecting the children," Harry's heart immediately sank. _So, Professor Quirrell was killed_, He thought sadly. He actually found tears coming to his eyes. Professor Quirrell was the first person from the magical world that Harry ever knew.

"Fine, Cornelius," Dumbledore said with a surprising amount of anger. "Continue to bury your head in the sand. But know this, Cornelius, I am only backing away because there is too little evidence for me to continue. Cornelius, I implore you to see reason. Even if you cannot accept that Lucius Malfoy tortured and tried to murder my students, you must see that Voldemort is still alive."

"There! Is! No! Proof!" Fudge said angrily. "He Who Must Not Be Named is not alive. He died on October thirty-first in the year of 1981! He is not alive!" Harry felt that Fudge was trying to convince himself more than anyone else. Dumbledore sighed heavily.

"I think we will just have to agree to disagree, Cornelius," Dumbledore said sadly. "Now if you don't mind, Harry has awoken. I think it best if you do not talk to him."

"Fine, Dumbledore," Cornelius said curtly, though not angrily. "I trust we will see each other soon. Good day."

"Good day Cornelius," Dumbledore said. Harry then heard footsteps and the sound of large doors closing. Harry then heard more footsteps getting closer to where he was laying. There were still tears in his eyes. "Here you are Harry, my boy," Dumbledore said, handing Harry his glasses. Harry took them, wiped his eyes and put the glasses on and he found that he was in the Hospital Wing.

"Sir...did Professor Quirrell really...did he..." Harry trailed off as more tears leaked from his eyes.

"Alas, I am sorry to report that Quirinus Quirrell was killed yesterday," Dumbledore said. Harry rolled over painfully and cried into his pillow for a few minutes before turning back to Dumbledore whose eyes, Harry noticed, were not twinkling as they usually did. In fact, he looked quite depressed.

"I feel a little better now, Professor. It's just...Professor Quirrell introduced me to magic...and he was one of the first people to be nice to me...it just hurts," Harry said sadly, sniffling.

"As it should, dear boy," Dumbledore replied. "Any time a good man dies is a sad time for any who are there to notice," There was silence for a few minutes before Dumbledore spoke again in a whisper. "I know that this will be hard for you to do, Harry, but I need you to tell me precisely what happened yesterday. We talked to Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger and gathered bits and pieces, but we are missing a great deal."

"It doesn't sound like it'll help much," Harry replied.

"You heard my discussion with the Minister?" Harry nodded. "It may not seem like it will help if swift justice cannot be administered, but it may help me to know all that happened down there," Harry thought for a minute and grudgingly nodded. Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Thank you, Harry. You only have to describe what happened after your friends were locked in the Potions room."

Harry then painfully recounted the story in amazing detail. He thought that he might not remember much, but he found that as he spoke, all of it seemed to come back to him. He got to the point where Quirrell and Ron showed up and faltered.

"And..and then...Professor Quirrell..." Harry trailed off.

"Professor Quirrell and Ronald Weasley showed up," Dumbledore finished for him. "We have the rest. Thank you Harry. You were very brave."

"Sir?" Dumbledore murmured for Harry to continue. "Was Algie Mallor Neville's Great-Uncle?" Dumbledore inclined his head.

"I am sad to report that he is," Dumbledore said sadly. "It is even sadder knowing that Voldemort would only have been able to use Algie as a host if Algie was already inclined to believe Voldemort at least a little. Algie always did seem to change his personality a lot," Dumbledore seemed to sadly remember the man. There was silence for a few moments again before Harry spoke up.

"Is Draco alright?" Harry asked worriedly. Dumbledore's face fell.

"He has refused nearly everyone's help since returning," Dumbledore replied sadly. "He is in a state of almost constant fear and paranoia. Poppy believes that it is mental trauma from having his father do what he did to him."

"Oh," Harry said. His heart sank, thinking of his brother being in that state. "What do you mean by nearly everyone?" Harry asked.

"Draco has seemed to accept only three people's assistance or even touch," Dumbledore replied. "That would be Neville, Hermione and Ronald."

"Ron?" Harry asked, momentarily amazed.

"Yes," Dumbledore said and for a moment the sparkle was back. "It seems that he was aware that Ronald was there helping yesterday."

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

"He is asleep in the next bed," Dumbledore motioned to a curtain to Harry's right. "He wouldn't take the Dreamless Sleep Potion from Madam Pomfrey so I had Hermione administer it to him."

Harry groaned as he tried to sit up. Suddenly, Madam Pomfrey rushed in.

"You should have come and got me, Headmaster!" She admonished. Dumbledore had the grace to look embarrassed. "The boy must be in tremendous pain!"

"I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey," Harry said quickly. "Just a few aches is all."

"Nonsense," The Healer said, handing him a vial. "This will take some of your pain away," She said nicely.

"Poppy," Dumbledore said as Harry downed the potion with a large gag. "I will require just a few more minutes with Mr Potter."

"Fine," Madam Pomfrey said as she started to walk away. Harry heard her muttering. "If he wasn't the Headmaster!" Dumbledore turned back to Harry who now had a drink of water in his hands.

"Harry, there is one thing you mentioned before that I need to ask you about," Harry nodded. "You said you 'shared power' with Draco?" Harry nodded.

"Yes sir," He said, drinking a bit of his water. "I felt a bit of a power surge at one stage and I eventually realised that I was getting power from Draco and Hermione. I figured this was another stage of the 'ritual' so I tried doing what we learnt to do with the emotions. I focused and sent some power off to Draco. I think I was even able to send some of Hermione's."

"I believe you are correct, Harry," Dumbledore replied. "I do believe this is the final part of the 'ritual' for you, Hermione and Draco. And what you say matches with what Hermione said. She told us that she could feel more power and she suddenly felt some of it drain away. She was not aware that it was the 'ritual' however."

"Sir, are Hermione, Neville and Ron alright?" Harry asked.

"A bit shaken, but otherwise fine," Dumbledore said before smiling. "You should have been there when Molly Weasley learnt what had happened to her son. It was quite the spectacle, even if it was directed at myself," Despite everything, Harry laughed.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Ginny tells me that she can be quite angry at times. Almost like a sabre-tooth tiger!"

"Indeed she was," Dumbledore laughed.

"Sir, should I feel bad for what I did to Algie? I killed him," Harry asked. Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You were not at fault, Harry," Dumbledore said seriously. "From what Ronald has told me, it was all self defence. No one can be blamed for self defence. Besides that, you didn't kill him. Voldemort did by leaving him. It was too much for Algie to bear."

"But...he burned when I touched him," Harry said sadly. "Why did that happen?"

"Well...I have my assumptions," Dumbledore said. "When you died, your mother stepped in front of you. When she did so it was the ultimate sacrifice. A mother dying for their child. When it happened, I believe it invoked some _very_ old magic that, to this day, protects you from Voldemort. Since Algie was, at the time, housing Voldemort, he could not touch you. Your mother's protection and her love saved you, Harry," Dumbledore sighed.

"This is why I must ask you to return to the Dursleys again when the Summer Holidays come," He said sadly. Harry could tell that he truly didn't want to send Harry back there. Truth be told, Harry didn't want to go back, really.

"Why's that Professor?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, you know that I placed you under your Aunt and Uncle's care when you were young," Dumbledore said sadly. Harry nodded. "Well one of the reasons that I did so was so that I could protect you. I erected blood wards in secret the very next day after I left you there."

"Blood wards?" Harry asked.

"Yes. They are wards to do with a sacrifice and a blood relative," Dumbledore continued. "As I said earlier, when your mother sacrificed her life to save your own, it invoked old magic. It also allowed me to erect the blood wards around Petuinia's home," At Harry's confused look, Dumbledore continued. "Basically it means that as long as you live at that house with Petunia, you will be safe. Anyone who means you harm cannot cross the boundaries of the wards."

Harry finally understood. "And Voldemort is around so it's safest with them," Harry said with a slightly sad edge. Dumbledore nodded. Harry sighed. "I guess it's best. But do you think Draco will be better by that point?"

Dumbledore blinked. "What do you mean by that, Harry?"

"Well, back at Christmas, that lady, Andromeda Tonks, sent Draco a present and she said that she and her husband where discussing if they could take Draco in," Harry explained. "Have they decided yet?"

"They contacted me just last week actually," Dumbledore smiled. "They told me that they would be willing to take him in."

"But what if he isn't over what happened to him by then?" Harry asked.

"I see your point, Harry," Dumbledore said with a frown. "It may actually not be safe to send Draco to the Tonks' with Lucius around and with a grudge," Dumbledore stroked his beard as he thought. "And it is true that Draco is having a bit of a trust problem."

"He could come with me," Harry said hopefully. Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"He would be safe enough," Dumbledore said contemplatively. "I think we should wait until we confirm that he will not be fit enough to go and stay with the Tonks'. If it comes to it, I will have to talk to Petunia and Vernon."

"That'll go well," Harry grumbled. "Do you think Neville, Hermione and Ron could come and see me?" Dumbledore smiled.

"You chose a good time to wake up," He said happily. "Classes ended just moments ago. I'm actually surprised that they aren't –"

"Harry!" Came the collective yell of Hermione and Neville. Harry immediately sat up a little more. Both of them ran to Harry. Hermione looked about to hug Harry but she held back with a bite of her lip.

"I'm not hurt too bad," Harry said. "Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion to make me feel better. It doesn't hurt so much."

That was all Hermione needed as she hugged Harry hard. When she let go, Harry noticed that Neville was smirking in the background.

"How are you doing Nev?" Harry asked. Neville's smirk disappeared in favour of a strange expression.

"Uncle Algie didn't deserve what happened to him," Neville said quietly. Harry looked down. "But I don't blame you Harry. He did have Voldemort on his head. He would have killed you," Neville then smiled a bit. "I'd rather have you than him," For the first time since waking, Harry felt Neville's emotions. It felt like it pained him to admit that, particularly because his Great-Uncle was dead.

"That means a lot, Nev," Harry said. "By the way, what happened when you went into the room? It felt like Neville calmed heaps at one point."

"I force fed him the Calming Draught," Hermione said. "He looked like he was going to break down."

"I was. I was terrified," Neville admitted. Harry then looked over and saw Ron standing a bit away.

"Why so far away Ron?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I didn't think...well I...I wasn't sure..." Ron trailed off and looked at his feet.

"Ron, you were there as well. You saved our lives," Harry said seriously.

"How?" Ron asked sadly. "I froze at every point."

"Yeah, I suppose you did," Harry said. Ron looked downcast. "But if I didn't have your wand, I wouldn't have been able to delay Lucius. You probably saved me and Draco from being killed."

"I...guess," Ron said, looking back up.

Harry then heard a groan from the bed next to him. Draco's bed. "Pull back the curtains," Harry told Hermione who nodded. When she opened Harry saw Draco laying back and staring wildly at the ceiling. He looked very frightened. Harry shifted himself and pulled back the sheet over himself before throwing his legs over the side of his bed.

"Harry," Hermione implored but was cut off by Dumbledore.

"No, Hermione," Dumbledore said softly. "Let him go," Hermione bit her lip before grudgingly nodding. Harry let his feet drop to the floor and he stood up. His legs shook a bit and Neville ran over and grabbed Harry. Harry smiled his thanks.

Harry then made his way over to the bed and leaned on the mattress. Draco flinched as he felt the mattress shift.

"Hey Draco," Harry said quietly. Draco turned his head and looked Harry in the eye. Harry saw something in Draco's eyes that he had never really seen before it looked...sad.

"Harry," Draco whispered. "Harry!" He then reached out and grabbed Harry around the neck and just held on to Harry not unlike a child with a safety blanket. It didn't take Harry long to realise that Draco was actually crying.

"Hey," Harry said awkwardly. "It's alright."

"Don't leave me," Draco pleaded. "Please."

As Draco clung to Harry, he couldn't help but think of a child he saw once at the park back in Little Whinging. The child had fallen off the swing and landed on his head. He ran to his mother like the ground was on fire, leapt into her arms and said nearly precisely what Draco had said. It made Harry sad then and it was no different now. If anything it was worse. Draco was his brother.

"I won't," Harry said quietly. "But Madam Pomfrey'll destroy me if I don't get back into the bed now," Harry smiled as Draco chuckled and let go.

Harry looked at Draco once more before getting back into his own bed. Hermione, Neville, Ron and Dumbledore were all smiling at him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I said that he was alright with these three," Dumbledore indicated Hermione, Neville and Ron. "But he was nowhere near that with them."

Harry and Draco missed the announcement that their team had won the Obstacle Courses. He had made the announcement the night that Harry woke up. Of course, Harry was happy, but Draco was as he was nearly all the time. He seemed frightened of nearly everything and everyone. Even at the mention of the Obstacle Courses, Draco broke down.

Harry and Draco received visits from most of their year mates except the 'evil' Slytherins. The good ones stopped by though. They mostly spent time with Harry because Draco trusted no one. Harry knew that, for the first few days at least, Remus wouldn't turn up. It was a full moon the night that Harry woke up and he had to recover for two days afterwards. When he did end up visiting, Draco actually took to him well. He even allowed Remus to tough his arm, much to Harry's delight. That was further than anyone other than himself, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey had actually gotten.

When they finally got out of the Hospital Wing about five days after Harry woke up, Draco stayed very close to Harry at all times and nearly panicked when he had to go down a packed corridor. Luckily for Draco, rumours had spread of his problems and most people respectfully gave him room. Even Zabini and Nott's crew were leaving Harry and Draco alone.

Professor Quirrell's funeral was not open to the students, not that Harry really felt up to actually going, so Dumbledore made an announcement to the entire Great Hall when Harry and Draco were well enough to be there.

"As many of you undoubtedly know, nearly a week ago Hogwarts was invaded. According to the Ministry of Magic, we do not know who the perpetrator is because they were using Polyjuice potion. But for this sake, let us call him Tom. Tom invaded the Castle with the sole intention of murdering Draco and Harry Potter. He did have a chance, but spent it doing unknowable damage to them through the art of torture," Draco stiffened at the memories, but Harry was able to calm him.

"Luckily for our two first year students, Professor Quirrell showed up in time and fought Tom off. Unluckily for him, Tom decided to cast a Killing Curse at a third student who had unwillingly followed Professor Quirrell down the Third Floor. Professor Quirrell unselfishly sacrificed himself to save a student of this school.

"Quirinus Quirrell was truly a wonderful human being. To lay down one's life to save another is an act that can never be repaid. Tonight we raise our glasses to an honourable and courageous man. Tonight we raise our glasses to a saviour of Hogwarts. Tonight we raise our glasses in remembrance of Quirinus Quirrell. May he rest in peace," The Great Hall raised their glasses of Pumpkin Juice at those words. Draco even did so himself. Harry, Draco, Ron, Neville and Hermione all had tears in their eyes.

The rest of the term passed and Draco gradually got better. He was now talking to all of the first year Slytherins, some of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years and the four nice Slytherins. Though, he really didn't talk to them long. Draco had been okay around Hagrid and most of the Professors. Snape was even treating him decently. Draco was alright around the Weasleys and Harry also noted that Draco was able to be around Cedric Diggory and Rebecca Zerner as well.

The exams went as well as could be imagined. Harry knew that Draco did well because he was studying most of the time because he could be either alone or with those he trusted and not be around others. Harry felt he did pretty good, even in Astronomy, which he never really liked that much, and Potions. Harry felt good when he thought of Snape's face if Harry actually passed the exam.

But it soon came to the Summer Holidays. The day before the Holidays began, Dumbledore approached Harry and Draco. Draco, at the time, was sitting close to Harry, eying the older Ravenclaws walking past him in the Great Hall. Dumbledore informed them that he would be bringing in Andromeda, Ted and Dora (Not Nymphadora) Tonks to meet Draco. Immediately Draco stiffened but agreed that he would meet them. Dumbledore said that Neville and Hermione could be present as well.

So, the Tonks' came. Andromeda was a rather tall woman who was rather pretty. She had brown hair as well as wide, brown eyes that simply radiated kindness. Her features were those that one would associate with a motherly type. Ted was a kind looking, fair haired and big bellied man with a mellow and pleasant voice. Tonks had a pale, heart-shaped face and had dark eyes that twinkled like Dumbledore's, though they seemed not to stop. Her hair, strangely, was a deep yellow and was waist length. It also had two distinct black streaks down the side. She wasn't quite as tall as her mother, though taller than her father.

Harry immediately got on with all of them, though Draco seemed content to hang on to Harry's arm. He did speak to them, which was something, but overall Harry felt it wouldn't do well for him to go to stay with that family. While he was getting closer to being the 'old Draco', he still had a ways to go. It seemed that everyone present noticed and all agreed that it was best that Draco stay with Harry if possible.

The Tonks' bid farewell and told Harry and Draco that they could visit if Draco got better. Harry agreed and, as the family was leaving, Harry could have sworn he saw the black streaks in Dora's hair move places. He put it down to a trick of the light.

Dumbledore left immediately towards the School gate telling Harry he was going to visit the Dursleys. He came back about two hours later to tell Harry and Draco that the Dursleys agreed to house Draco for the duration of the time that Harry was there.

Dumbledore told Harry that he didn't have to stay with the Dursleys all summer, just a month to recharge the wards. After that, Harry could send Dumbledore an owl letting him know what Harry wanted to do. The Tonks' invitation had apparently meant that Harry and Draco could both stay in the second month.

That night was the announcement that Gryffindor had won the House Cup. It was a bittersweet victory for Harry and his friends. On one hand, they were just as happy as anyone else that they had won the Cup. But on the other hand, Dumbledore had given them each points for being involved in the Third Floor Corridor incident that they just wanted to, but couldn't, forget. They ended up celebrating as much as they could but they all just didn't really feel that into it. Harry thought that it was terrible that everything at Hogwarts led up to that, and yet he didn't really care all that much.

The next day, Harry was about to board the train with Draco, Neville, Hermione and Ron, but was stopped by Hagrid.

"How're yer Harry?" The large man asked.

"Alright Hagrid. And you?" Harry asked politely.

"No' bad," Hagrid replied. "I jus' came o'er ter say goodbye and ter give yeh this," Hagrid reached into his pocket and pulled out a red, leather-bound book. He gave it to Harry who immediately opened it and found a picture. He saw two people dancing around a fountain in what looked to be winter. Harry knew immediately that it was his parents.

"Thanks Hagrid!" Harry said excitedly. "It's brilliant!"

"Remus helped me ter make i'," Hagrid said proudly. "He rounded up some of yer parents' friends and go' some photos fer me to give ter yeh."

"Wow," Harry said, staring at the picture in front of him. A whistle sounded and Hagrid suddenly looked alert.

"On yer get!" Hagrid said, pushing Harry towards the train where Draco, Neville, Hermione and Ron were waiting for him. "Don' forge' ter write!" Hagrid yelled as the train pulled away from the station. Harry and his friends found a compartment and Harry settled in as they all began to look at his picture book. Harry couldn't help but think that his summer might actually be okay. Maybe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**I hope this chapter was good. I felt good writing it. Although I think the ending was a bit rushed, but I didn't really feel like writing a chapter basically saying that nothing else happened.**

**I was reading through my reviews before I began to write this and I read _Shinigami_'s review where he talked about Algie getting what he deserved. Originally I had planned that it was going to be someone like Goyle Sr, Crabbe Sr, Flint Sr, or Nott Sr but I felt that it was better this way. A way to keep you all on your toes. Also, I'm having Algie as Augusta's brother.  
><strong>

**I killed off Quirrell. There. I said it. I debated this in my mind for ages. I went from killing him to letting him survive time and time again, but ultimately I felt this was best. I tried my best to make what he did heroic. I hope it came out alright.**

**What did youu think of my description of Andromeda, Ted and Dora? I liked the idea of Dora's hair myself.**

**Draco _will_ get over this. You have to remember that Draco is eleven, nearly twelve, years old and he was just tortured by the man who he considered his father for years. The torture was bad enough, but to come from someone that he used to look up to would be terrible.**

**My sincere thanks go out to _Shinigami_ and _Kimera225_ for reviewing my last chapter. I hope you both enjoyed this one.**

**The epilogue, which will give you an answer to a big question, will be up within the next two days some time. Hopefully tomorrow. Also, it will be from Dumbledore's perspective.  
><strong>

**Thanks to all who read this chapter. Drop me a review! Also, let me know of any grammatical errors that you may find.**

**Oh! I just realised that this will take _Harry Potter and the Unfortunate Son_ to over 200,000 words! Yay!  
><strong>

**Beletrium**


	34. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am merely using the characters as part of my own story. No money is being made from writing this story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue<strong>_

Albus Dumbledore sat at the Staff Table at the End Of Year Feast, looking out at the students. Most of them looked so happy. But Albus wasn't. Upon reflection, he rarely was after the events in the Third Floor Corridor. It was something he had feared above all else. Well, two things really.

Firstly, there were students harmed under his watch and would have been killed had it not been for one heroic teacher. Albus had many regrets in his long life. One could not go through life without regrets. This was just another to add to the list. He regretted leaving the school. He regretted not seeing what was plainly in front of him. He almost regretted the whole Obstacle Course idea, and he would have had the students who participated not done so well in all aspects.

He regretted not realising the flaw in the Hogwarts protections more quickly, though he didn't know what he could do about it. House Elf magic is so much more powerful than wizarding magic and to sustain a House Elf Anti-Disapparation Ward around somewhere as large as Hogwarts would take too much. Plus he didn't really see how having that ward would help the House Elves in the kitchens either. It was quite the annoyance.

One thing he did not regret, however, was the appointment of Quirinus Quirrell to the Defence Against the Dark Arts post. He did spectacularly and without him Harry and Draco Potter would, more likely than not, be dead.

The second thing frightened him more than the first. Voldemort was still alive, if only in spirit form. That was particularly unnerving for Albus because he had always felt, since Voldemort's downfall, that he was not truly dead but he always held hope that he was. Now, three students were saying that Voldemort's spirit had taken over the body of Algie Mallor and was capable of moving around.

But the strange thing was what happened when Algie attempted to attack Harry physically, he could not touch him. Harry's skin was like lava to him. It was nearly physically impossible for Voldemort to harm him. That didn't stop Lucius Malfoy from doing so, however. Harry had withstood two Cruciatus Curses in his time in the Third Floor, before Quirinus had gotten there. Draco Malfoy had withstood three but for longer periods of time, one for as long as four minutes. Lucius was simply out for his son's blood. He didn't get what he wanted though. If it had not been for Harry, Draco and Hermione's shared power, Draco would be in St Mungo's with Frank and Alice Longbottom.

When Voldemort ordered him to do so, Lucius threw a Killing Curse towards Ronald Weasley, who was there unwillingly. Luckily for Ronald, Quirinus had enough strength after withstanding a Cruciatus to jump in front of the Curse meant for the red-head. Quirinus Quirrell had sacrificed his life to save a students. He was the type of teacher that everyone would hope to be.

Albus looked towards the Gryffindor table. What he saw showed him just how bad that incident had been on Draco Potter. He now trusted almost no one. He was getting better, but it was obvious that it would still take some time. What surprised Albus was that Draco trusted Ronald just as much as he did Neville and Hermione. That being said, he clearly trusted Harry the most. He was seated next to Harry and Hermione, though he was obviously sitting closer to Harry. Albus knew that it would take a lot of time for Draco to get over his ordeal and it seemed as if he would only be able to get through it if Harry was with him.

This caused problems for Albus. Albus had told Harry all about the blood words around Number Four Privet Drive and Harry was willing to going back for at least some of the Holidays. Albus had brought in Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora to see if Draco could go with them. It was blatantly obvious that it would be disastrous to send him anywhere that Harry wasn't going to as well. Because of this, Albus had visited the Dursleys the day prior to the Feast.

His conversation with Vernon and Petunia was troubling. The whole time that he was there they were trying to get him to make Harry live somewhere else. Of course, Dumbledore would have done so if he thought it was safe for Harry, but with Voldemort roaming around once more, he thought that it would be safest for Harry at Privet Drive for at the very least, a month.

When he explained this to Vernon and Petunia, it seemed that Petunia accepted it quickly, albeit grudgingly. Vernon was another matter. It was all Albus could do not to hex the man. He hated himself for ever sending Harry to them, and hated himself more for not checking up on him enough. After almost an hour of talking, Albus finally convinced Vernon Dursley to accept his nephew back into his house. But that was where it became tricky.

After convincing Vernon to take Harry in again, Albus turned the conversation to Draco. He explained to the Dursleys what had happened only a few weeks before between Harry, Draco and Lucius. He attempted to talk them into taking Draco in for the same amount of time they would have Harry. Of course, they steadfastly refused. Albus expected nothing less from them after all he had learnt from Harry.

So to 'convince' them to take Draco in as well, Albus then decided to use what Harry had told and shown him to his advantage. Some would call it blackmail. But then again, these people had abused a child in their care, so Albus felt it was justified. He threatened legal action towards them and even mentioned that they could go to Azkaban prison for abusing a wizarding child in their care. That last comment gained the interest of Petunia, as Lily had told her about Azkaban and the dementors that guarded it. Vernon had no idea why his wife was so frightened at the prospect of prison. She didn't even try to tell him why, she just told him outright that they would be accepting Draco. And that was that.

When Albus had told Draco and Harry about the arrangements, he saw a smile form on Draco's face directed at Albus for the first time since the incident and that made him feel a little better about the whole thing. It was then that Albus saw just how little Draco trusted almost everyone and how much he trusted Harry. Their relationship changed that day. It was almost like Draco was a scared little brother, looking to his older brother for comfort. It actually broke Albus' heart to witness it, yet lifted it slightly as well.

Albus leaned back in his chair at the Feast and began to think about the year that was, as he always did at that point in the year and once again his thoughts drifted to Harry and his friends, but for a different reason. It had started. The shared spells had shown that. Of course, Albus knew that Harry was involved. He was the catalyst of the whole thing. After that year, Albus knew for sure, three of the others. Draco, Hermione and Neville all had the same reactions to sharing a spell with Harry.

Albus thought back to the day this all started. July 31st, 1990. That date would be forever etched into the mind of Albus Dumbledore as the day he heard the second real prophecy of his life. Not only that but it was the second kind of prophecy. The kind that will occur no matter what. And that made Albus sick.

_Nine lions of a pride,  
>In a war beyond their years.<br>All touched in some form,  
>With targets on their backs.<br>Old threats and new threats alike,  
>Will threaten their stronghold.<br>Nine against many,  
>The date is set for battle.<br>Near five years will have passed,  
>Since The Boy Who Lived returned.<br>The Unfortunate Son,  
>Unnerving potential, yet with a debt to pay.<br>The Faithful Protector,  
>Heart of a lion, but too quick to pounce.<br>The Intelligent Nurturer,  
>Flawlessly logical, with a heart too committed.<br>The Chosen Brother,  
>Eager to learn, but loyal to a fault.<br>The Eccentric Mystery,  
>A brilliant mind, masked by peculiarity.<br>The Adamant Believer,  
>Ready to prove themself, with temper unrivalled.<br>The Possible Second,  
>Fair to all, but not to themself.<br>The Blood Relative,  
>Soul of a champion, though lacking in knowledge.<br>The battle will begin.  
>Eight alongside The Boy Who Lived,<br>By the end, his heart will be less.  
>Eight will go in with him. Seven will return.<br>Grief will swallow those remaining,  
>But time will be against them,<br>For the battle may be over,  
>But the war will have only just begun.<em>

Albus remembered the prophecy word for word, just as he did the first one. This prophecy had been delivered by the same person who had delivered the first, Sybil Trelawney. He had been having a private dinner with the Divination Professor. He would never know what possessed him to want to do so, but his theory was that he needed to be there for the prophecy so fate intervened. As was normal, Sybil promptly forgot she had even said anything and moved on. Albus, however, could not forget it.

One of them was going to die in Harry's fifth year. One of Harry's friends. One of Albus' students. It tore at Albus' heart to know this and not tell Harry or his friends, but in his heart he knew that it was best for them. Why should Albus have any right to ruin their childhood? No. It was best if Albus waited. If anything was good about this prophecy, it was that it meant that none of them would die prior to the end of Harry's fifth year. And also, Harry, at least, would remain safe that year. Of course, those comforts were actually very small and Albus still felt immense sadness at the prospect that at least one of his students would die.

Albus sighed and stood to address the Great Hall for the final time for that school year. It was all he could do not to break down right there at his podium. He tried to remain as normal as possible up there, talking to the Hall, but felt that he failed in that respect. It seemed, lately, that he was good at that. Failing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_

**So that's the 'ritual'. Another Prophecy. One that _has _to be fulfilled. I actually wrote this prophecy months ago. I like it. It has enough information to tell you what will happen but, let me tell you, there's a little more to it than meets the eye.**

**Also, I'm going to run a little competition for all of my readers. I want you all to guess who the eight are and which 'description' is theirs. If you can guess all eight people correctly, I will allow you to ask me one question. If you get that _and_ match each person to their 'description' in the prophecy I will allow you two questions. But I don't think anyone will get it. There are just one or two there that I don't think anyone will guess. And, yes, I do have all of the 'participants' already set. PM me what you think and I will let you know the answer. By the way, all the characters are in the canon series at some point.  
><strong>

**My thanks go out to **_**Hirashin 4**_**, _Jordina_, ****_agnar_, _God of wind4_, **_**falcon94**_**, _Lord Myst_, _Koni_**_**K47**_**, _Toshiba Sanders_, _sh777_, _jbfritz_, _Bailz_, _Michelle_, _DarkDreamer1982_, _timber_, _th_e_otherhand_, _OoOXylionOoO_, _Alwndil_, _Raging Berserker_, _White Anfel of Auralon_, _brighteyes343_, _Voldemort is Dead_, _TMNinjaGinga_, _WolfsTrinity-TSO_, _Akan Tsubasa_, _LilDevyl_, _Lilyrocks1234_, _Anonymous_, _Greyel_, _magical fan18_, _Loony-bin Escapee_, _icybaer_, _Taekwondo Tiger_, _mikefoxcerano_, _Shinigami_, **_**sarah-rose76646**_**, _d_, **_**Goldengirl2**_**, _adenoide_, _darsidehe42_, _head slap 99_, _fireburnshot_****, _stonegnome1_, _doubter_, _whatweareafraidof_, _Luiz4200_, _Cassandra30_, _DreamMaurder54_, _disney-hp-freak_, _Jim Red Hawk_, _LadyClaire87_, _Kimera225_, _Tumshie_, and anyone else who may review after this goes up, for reviewing this story. You have all helped in your own way. Even if it is just motivation or if you told me you thought it was stupid. Thank you all.**

**I don't know when I will put up my next story, but it will be no longer than two weeks away at the most. Hell, I could decide to put it up tomorrow! We'll just see, won't we. For those of you who don't know, it will be entitled _Harry Potter and the Heirs of Slytherin_. I hope you all plan to continue reading and I hope that I can provide you with entertainment to the standard that I have until now, or maybe even better.**

**Please let me know what you think now that the story is done! Let me know where you think I'll go with this. Let me know what ships you think I'll use. Let me know who you think will live and die. Anything. Just let me know. Who knows? It may just end up that way!**

**Until the next story!**

**Beletrium**


	35. UPDATE

Hey guys.

Now, I know that I have kind of completely neglected my fanfiction writing. I won't get into anything in too much detail, but I'm planning on rectifying it. I don't like to make any promises for the future, but for right now I have a plan.

My problem mainly is that, after this long, my writing style is bound to have changed. In fact, I know it has. And I don't want an inconsistent tone throughout the stories, so I came up with the idea of a re-write. I will keep the plot basically the same, but re-write it so it is more in line with my current writing style. I also think I might be able to tweak bits of the story so it makes more sense and is, perhaps, a little less repetitive.

My problem after deciding to do this was deciding how exactly to do it. I didn't want to just delete all of my progress completely and I also didn't want to just update the chapters either, since I think that is a little unfair to old readers who may not even know that I'm doing it. So I decided to post a chapter here at the end to let you know that I will be re-writing this thing chapter-by-chapter and releasing each one as I go. This way it is fair to new and old fans alike.

I am hoping (no promises) that I will knock out around one chapter a day, if not more. Since I've already got most of the plot sorted out, I should be able to get things moving a bit quicker. I do hope that my old fans re-read what I re-write because despite my apparent abandonment, I do care about you guys. I'm hoping to be caught up to where I left off by the end of January next year, although hopefully earlier.

I hope you all understand and will stick by me even though I was terrible and abandoned the story. I will stick to just the one story now (all seven "books") until the end rather than taking on multiple projects at once.

Look for the prologue to go up in the next 24 hours assuming everything goes smoothly. I may even have Chapter 1 done as well.

Beletrium


End file.
